My Way Of Being Evil 3
by timeturneruser
Summary: Its a work in progress I am working to put all Harry Potter stories underneath this story much of the later chapters near chapter 100 are edited the early chapters i will get to after i finishing putting all my Harry Potter stories underneath here.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was running from a large group of Slytherins all because he managed to survive the first 2 tasks and would go be first to enter the maze. They wanted to make sure he never reached the maze. He was well ahead of them but he knew the main stair well would be blocked and he had no way to get help.

He was thankful for the perfect bathroom and Cedric giving him the password. He stood in front of the door. " pine fresh." The door didnt open.

A figure appered " i am sorry there are females in the bathrooms you are not allowed in sorry."

Theer was a roar as they spotted him the figure did to " my life depends on it let me in please i dont want to die."

The figure looked she wouldnt let him until one of the Slytherins souted " your dead Potter hear me dead when we got ahold of you."

The painting opened he scurried in and it slammed shut behind me. He heard girls scream he then heard Fleurs voice. " i thought said boys couldnt get in here."

He covered his eyes and felt around for a towel and placed it over his eyes. The figure spoke up for him and whoever else was in here. " a large group of slytherin boys where trying to do harm to him. I let him in to keep him safe as you can see he hasnt seen anything."

There was banging on the door and it shock. " girls get dressed i am afraid they will break in."

He Heard them get dressed with some spells one of them ripped the towl off his face. " we need your help Harry."

He opened his eyes he notcied Fleur was in here along with Penelople head girl along with Tonks and also some other french students. The figure spoke up " i will get some teachers to help and maybe put a end to this madness."

Harry nodded his head he decided to show his true knowledge and strength. " alright girls i need you to change some things into animals. No simple first year spells aim to hurt and knock out because they will do them same. " They got to work " dobby winky." The two house elves came before him " I Harry James Potter call the house elves into my service and to serve my family if they so expect."

The two house elves agreed he placed a hand on there heads and his magic took hold in them. " I need you to defend your new master against some evil wizards but doing what ever you can do." Harry saw it give a little " girls have your animals attack as soon as they enter and fire before they can swarm us let the bodies block the door way."

It crashed in and they saw it was Slytherins and some Durmstang boys. They fired and the animals attacked. They fired off spells as fast they could and werent trying to kill them. Until one of the students yelled the killing curse and nailed one of the french students. " change of tatics dont hold back give it everything you got."

Harry was firing off spells he learned this year well ahead of his years. He took some of the water out of the bath and started to shot ice shards at them. They where climbing over bodies and some on the other side of the wall where casting summoning charms to get them out of the way. Harry gathered his strength and unleashed a high wind powered spell. It cleared the door way and took out a whole bunch in front of the doors.

One of the girls created a mist spell abunch of people entered it he hit with a lighting spell a lot of them fell. They didnt learn they kept coming " wink go find a buncch of boggarts and unleash them in the hall."

She vanished and 3 minutes later there where screams and the advancement stopped. " dobby i am sure some of the chess pieces are still down where i told you they where. Go get them."

He brought a few that werent destroyed the girls got it and animated them. The advancement started again. The chess pieces took alot of them out before they where destroyed. The hall went quiet no more screams just dead silence there was footsteps they where prepared but it was not needed for the headmaster walked in.

Harry sighed in relief " Harry i am more most impressed with you here today. You led your team to victory when you where far outnumbered. But why did you start to kill them? They could have been redeemed."

He pointed to the French girl " we knew they where blinded and needed to be brought to justice. But when i saw them kill her i knew this wasnt a game where one or a bunch of us would end up in the hospital we would up 6 feet under."

Dumbeldore smiled " thats what i wanted to hear Harry you know when its time to kill and when it isnt i didnt want you to learn this lesson for a while." he looked around " Harry i can sense you cast some sercious high powered spells. How is this possible?"

" I hide behind bad grades and my laid back attiude i want the enemy when they meet me to under estimate me." He walked over to the headmaster leaned up and whispered in his ear. " This is me just barely grasping my power imagine what i could do when i really try."

Headmaster chcukled " girls you also did well and assassiting Mr. Potter. The painting told me you guys worked well together. You even managed some spells in tandem without a signal."

Fleur couldnt hold in any longer " what took you so dam long to get up here we could have been dead by the time you got up here."

Headmaster sighed " Slytherins are known to be cunning and sly. they bobbied trapped the hall way so no one could get up here fast and also warded the stairways so we had to take time to break them down and ran into more traps and students. There goal was to slow us down but they didnt last long against trained teachers."

Harry was shocked they really wanted to kill him. " dobby winky." they came " you did well i thank you." he tossed them a gallon a piece " go buy a treat and some material to make some proper clothes for yourselves."

They took it without complaint and was gone " i see Harry you used two house elves to help you in your fight most wizards wouldnt have done that."

He smirked and walked over and put a arm around Fleur and Tonks " i fought with a veela and a metamorphgus what makes you think i wouldnt fight with a couple of loyal house eleves."

" Harry you will go far if you keep up your attiude of equaltiy among the spieces." he sighed " now i think its time for you to get to bed and rest up you had a rough day ahead of you tommorow you have the third task."

Fleur and him groaned and headed off by the time word got aound the next day of what happened they where shocked. They looked over and saw the Slytherin table was empty expect for a selecet few including Krum. Him and Fleur hung out until the task going over last minute spells to use they didnt use magic trying to rest up from last night.

Finally the time came for the task to start Harry entered the maze and took off. He was going for a half hour when one path over he heard a scream he doubled back. It was Fleur she was facing down Krum. " you should have died last night."

It was good thing he was behind Krum he stunned him Fleur looked and beamed at Harry " thanks..." He hit her with a leg lock curse and ran past her because he saw the cup.

She cursed at him in French and forgot to undo the spell he reached the cup he saw Cedric struggling along anther path with a spider. He sighed and grabbed the cup this would end it and they would save him. Harry though was whisked away he looked around and it was a graveyard. " capture him."

He saw a spell fly towards his head he ducked and fired back. He saw a large cauldron on a giant fire. He cast a silent but strong tiping spell the cauldron spelled over and he heard twins screams and a black mist raise out of some baby. There was anther body he ran over and it was Pettigrew with third degree burns. He bound him and stunned him he grabbed him and summoned the cup.

It brought him back to the begining of the maze where the rest of the competiors where. They where shocked when Harry arrived with anther body and gasped when they saw the face. Amelia Bones who was watching the event due to last nights events and Krum actions came forward. " i will take him Harry."

He nodded " madam you may want to look at Mad eye he was the last to touch the cup and thats what brought me to the graveyard where i found him. It also contained some wierd baby thing with the soul of Voldmort in it i dont know what that was about."

Amelia was taken back in shock " I ran into one of those before if a wizard is a shade because they used a Horocrux they can took over a body and use it until they regain there body. But that potion takes 13 years to sit to be ready and then you would need Bone of the father. Flesh of the servant and blood of the person who destroyed him."

Harry nodded " He had all that until i tipped the potion over and destroyed the baby thing and nailed him with it. So i think it best to find that graveyard and dig up Thomas Riddle Sr Voldmorts father just in case he has a back up potion."

Amelia summoned a bag Harry out the cup in it " we will look into all of this Harry and we will find his Horocruxes."

A dreamy looking student came down out of the stands " Madam you have one right in front of you." she pointed to Harry's scar.

He gasped he didnt see that one coming the crowd gasped. " i have been looking into for years how to get it out without killing him. I have been making pleas with the Minstry to have the Unspekables look at it but they refused and finally put me under restrictions not to bring it up again." Headmaster said.

Harry was mad not at the headmaster the minstry he was thinking Voldmort soul was put in there by accident. He focused his magic on it but it refused to let go and realized that way he always felt so weak his magic and body where constanly trying to push it out. " Headmaster can you call Fawkes here please."

The Phoenix didnt wait to be called it showed up with anther Phoenix like it knew his request before he did. The bird landed on his shoulder leaned down and peaked his chest and a connection went out like it did when he gained Hedwig as a familar. Speaking of her she came down and landed on his shoulder she wasnt jealous she knew this bird was going to help her master.

Headmnaster had to ask " Harry what are you going to do?"

Harry shock his head " the impossible i need you to get everyone out of here i do know what kind of damage this will do."

People scattered at those words after a while all that was left was Harry and his two familars. He closed his eyes and concertrated he entered his mind and finally came to a place where he saw a Black shadow thing trying to get in and his magic trying to push him out. Harry ended it and the creature charged in.

Harry meet the creature to fight it and he was losing but then he felt Hedwig nuzzling him that gave him strength and then he heard a Phoenix song not just from fawkes but his new pal. He also felt his pal giving him strength to use. The creture was being pushed back but Harry knew he didnt want that. He reached out with his magic to stop them.

The creature grabbed Harry and started to absorb him he knew what it felt like and was almost taken he reversed it and absorbed the creture he reached out and they started and finally the shade stopped fighting and was absorbed it and it was no more. His magic and body didnt sense the invader anymore so his magic drew back in the magic that was being used to keep it out.

Outside unknown to Harry there was a Brilliant flash of light. His magic unleashed to prevent to much power from building up. It destroyed the stands and half the maze was ripped up. His magic reached the castle and powered up the wards long since deplated. Harry opened his eyes and collopsed to the ground his body was changing because his magic needed to fix the flaws and under devolpment caused by this invader and his family.

Harry he fell to the ground unconcious but his magic created a dorm around him to protect him. No one saw him until he walked into the castle the next morning. They where shocked at his apperance. He was now 6 foot 3 inches tall well muscled and also saw the wild hair was tamed and his scar was gone.

Headmaster stepped down and greeted him " what happened ou t there last night we felt your magic reach the castle?"

He smiled " well i dont need to die to destroy the evil thing i knew i couldnt release the evil into the world. So as it was about to consume me i reversed the process and consumed it. My body used the engery that the creature had to survive the battle with my magic to fix my body and expand my core."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was watching his Twin sister Rose and the girl who lived struggling with the dragon after she recovered the egg. The competion was over soon as she had the egg people where trying to subdue the dragon to no luck. This was pissing Harry off no one messed with his sister expecially not some big bad dragon.

He got so pissed he felt something shift inside of him he leapt over the railing and into the arena with the drangon handlers. Harry leapt higher then a wizard was ever supposed to do. In mid air he caught the chain that was supposed to be keeping the beast locked down. He took the chain and leapt over the dragons mouth and managed to swing back over and over. He eventually had the dragons mouth chained shut.

He waved his hand and the chain meddled to one big piece of metal and was stuck the dragon couldnt get it off if she tried to. The dragon was still fighting with her claws and massive tail. Harry needed to do something besides killing the dragon he felt something on his hands they looked like gauntlets. He dodged the tail and leapt unto the dragons back he got to the back of the head and punched it as hard as he could.

The dragon slumped forward and then went still it was breathing but it was out cold. The crowd cheered but where shocked when the smoke cleared to see that her brother took care of the dragon. He jumped off and ran over to her " you alright."

She hugged him tight " please dont leave that thing scared me so bad."

He grabbed the egg from her and picked her up she threw her arms his neck and allowed him to carry her to the medcial tent. He set her down but she didnt let go so he sat on the bed with her in his lap. Madam Promfrey ran a scan and then handed her a potion " calming draught it should help settle you down that alot to deal with."

She nodded and took it she finally let go of Harry and got up. She exited the tent he followed Dumbeldoree was right outside of the tent waiting for her. He went to ask her a question " Please wait until tommorow she went through alot give her some time."

He followed her she went to his dorm and laid on his bed and reached out for him again. He sighed he went over took her shoes off and his and got into bed she crawled up to his back. He head her eventually go to sleep even though it was early. He joined her and they awoke the next morning to him having wrapped tight on his chest.

She got up and went to his trunk and grabbed a set of her clothes and went to his bed and closed the curtains and changed. He sighed she was kept clothes in his trunk for the nights she had nightmares and never made it back to her dorm. He walked her down to breakfast.

Headmaster was waiting outside the doors she sighed when she saw him. He approached them " Rose what happened out there yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes " i froze i know how to handle wizards and witches pretty well. But when it came down to a dragon i froze cause i didnt know any spells and the thing scared the hell out of me. So i did what any girl would do wait for her hero to rescue her."

Headmaster was shaking his head " Rose how can people expect you to finish off the dark lord when the time comes when you cant even fight off a dragon."

The hall was listening at this point " listen headmaster i can fight the dark lord. But not ever Hero can handle ever situation. So i have my boyfriend there for the probelms i cant handle or we cant handle on are own. Together we are unstoppable there is no challenge we cant handle."

With that she walked out Harry followed her in shock. She waited for him outside and saw his face and was worried " what's wrong?"

" Do you know what you called me in there?"

She laughed and smacked his head " duh my brother what else would i call you."

Dean came out and heard the conversation " you happened to call him your boyfriend and now has the whole hall talking."

She blushed deep red " i meant to say brother it just came out it was a slip of the tongue i swear."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron left them standing there in the tent after his blow up Harry though looked relieved. He went over to his trunk and grabbed something out of it. He walked back with a couple of potions. " drink these Hermione."

She looked them in confusion " why do you want to take a flushing potion and a purifer of the dark arts?"

He sighed " just trust me and take them. I have my reasons like you have times before trust me."

She sighed and took the potions and her mind cleared up and the dark thoughts left her mind. Her love for Ron was gone " see what i mean after the flight from my home i came across them making love potions. I couldnt risk anything because i didnt know what they would do and who was in on it. So when we finally got to the tent i made a decsion to wear the necklace knowing Ron would fall to his dark feelings first and storm out. We need to find out what of our stuff has tracking charms on it and get out of here."

She nodded and went to work well Harry went through Ron's trunk he left behind. He found the love potions. Then he came across a bank statement showing his payments from his vaults for all the years in school. This pissed him off she looked over her shoulder and saw it. Then she got pissed at the piece of paper she saw ' keep Hermione distracted so she really dosnt help Harry.'

They cleared all the tracers and any other charms they found on there stuff. " Harry what about Fleur she could be under a Potion."

He nodded his head " she was and she escaped and she sent a whore and gave her necklace so she appears as her constanly. Right now he should be finding out he is HIV Postive."

She gasped and kinda luaghed " let me guess she was a witch from France who couldnt afford to go to Magic school. In exchange for doing this Fleur gave her a copy of her memories of spell knowledge."

He nodded his head they got there trunks and anything they needed and they packed the tent. They apperated to Godrics Hallow " what are we doing here Harry?"

He smiled and whispered in her ear a address and she looked and she saw a cottage appear where one wasnt before. They walked in and it was way bigger on the inside then it was outside. There was a commucation station being manned by Fleur and her sister Gaberille.

They looked and smiled when they saw Harry " i see you managed to make your escape." Fleur said.

He grinned " took a little while but we managed to do it. So how are things going here?"

He pulled out a piece of paper " well so far we have ended talks between Voldmort and Vampires and giants. We managed to get the centaurs to kill the spiders not loyal to Hogwarts. So in the battle he will just have Dementors and his dark hord."

He grinned " oh she isnt telling you that the Dark Horde has been servely cripppled. We sent in French Aurors and hit wizards and witches in when we hear of attack early. So alotof his lower minons are dead. Even the Malfoy family and Lestrange family is dead they tried to vaction in France they didnt last long once they landed." Gaberille said.

He nodded his head " thats good so what have you found out about locations of Horcruxes?"

They both grinned " well due to Lestranges death you gained the hufflepuff cup which we destroyed. There is a rebel group in Hogwarts staying in the room of requirments we came across the diadem of Ravenclaw that was destroyed. Nagni was killed in one of are raids. So all that leaves now is you and the Locket." Fleur said.

Harry sighed and nodded his head and before he knew it both French girls had there wands raised at him. " Avada Kederva."

Hermione gasped as both bolts hit him one hit the locket the other hit his head. He collopsed to the floor. She went to reach for her wand and she was bound by Fleur before she could. 10 Minutes later Harry was standing a little shaky but ok without a scar on his head.

Harry shock his head " didnt think that it would be this painful. Alright girls call in the air strike on Riddle Manor and Malfoy Manor Voldmort is at one of them."

He turned to Hermione " i am sure you figured out that the hunt for the Horcruxes was a ruse." she nodded her head " you know they didnt really kill me but the soul pieces in me." anther nod. " you know i have been fighting this war the way it should have been for the begining and the first time." anther nod. " well good we dont have any probelms."

He undid the spell and she stood up and slugged him " you could have told me once we got here what you had planned i thought they killed you."

He grinned " that was payback for second year when you had me scared when you got frozen by the basslisk in second year and had me worried sick."

She was shocked " that was years ago and you have done plently since then to get me back. Dementors third year. The events of the triwizard tournament and then 5th year and well i couldnt really worry 6th year."

Harry grinned " well then it was the fifth year after you where hit by the curse."

She gave up the agruemt " what are you going to do about the money being taken out of your vaults?"

He smiled " alerady taken care of i just didnt know who was getting the money and why they got it. i kinda know nowfrom Rons trunk of information."

Fleur turned from the Mirror " we are getting reports that Voldmort wasnt in any of those locations at the time. He took his inner circle to sneak into Hogwarts and take it out from the inside out."

He pulled out his wand and pulled out a chain and activated it. He landed in Hogsmeade he ran to the shriking shack and snuck into the school. He ran to the room of requirments. The door would appear only for those with Da coin. He walked in they looked shocked to see him there so soon. " gather the troops we are going to war. Luna lock the entrances into the coommon room."

Harry pulled out his map and saw who and where they where getting in. He could see Slytherin was up in the common room they must have gotten word. But Luna sealed the common room no one was getting out. Harry handed the map to Lavender " write any names of people who are out of bed at this time."

They headed out to where they knew where Voldmort was. They got to the hallway he gave a signal to Parvarti and Padma. They drew two runes and the knights came to life and attacked the inner circle. Only 3 where cut down before they where destroyed that left 10. They backed up and gave the signal to Tracey and Daphane they let lose with Fiendfyre.

It tore down the hall and nailed 4 of the inner circle and was put out. They heard Voldmort speak " who ever is doing this better give up."

They could feel the the Dementors approching the group. A large portion of his group ran off to deal with them. He had a couple of more traps Neville acted without needing a signal. The more aggresive plants attacked the group this surprised Harry that it took out all but Voldmort and Greyback.

His last plan he had the house elves implored. " Dobby." he whsipered. The house elf apperead. " plan Beta aim for the wolf."

The house elf vanished and the next they saw a house elf is when they banished the silverware made of pure silver then vanished. Greyback fell to the floor dead it was just Voldmort. Harry headed down anther Hallway and was going to sneak up on him. Neville was long gone but he left a deviece that would take Harrys voice no matter where he was.

So when he was behind Volodmort he spoke like he was in front of him " its just you and me Voldmort. There will be no coming back this time i have destroyed all of your Horcruxes."

He laughed " like i need them to face you. I have the elder wand taken from the headmasters tomb. I had one of the Carrow's kill Snape and take it then when i got here killed them and took it."

Harry laughed " sorry to disppoint but no one is the ruler of the elder wand. You see Draco was killed in a explosion in France he disramed Dumbeldore. No one defeated Draco so it's lost its power."

Voldmort tried to unleash a spell with the wand nothing happened. Harry made his move " Diffindo."

It hit the dark lord in the back of the neck and his head slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor. Harry picked up the head and burned the body. He ran out with the head the group cheered when they saw what he had in his hands. When he cleared the wards he portkeyed to the minstry. He knew they where in a emergency session from the explsions at two pureblood homes.

Sure Voldmort took over the Minstry but they still held the Wizagmont. But now it was more of a Kangroo court. If some one didnt vote they wanted they where tortured. He ran in Umbridge saw him " arrest him he is undesierable number one."

He held up the head of Voldmort " do really want to do that when i defeated the greatest enemy in the land."

The whole hall gasped " by right of conquest and Lord of Potter and Black. I am taking control of the Minstry until such a time it is back on its feet and better then ever."

The oath took people panicked he snapped his fingers and the French aurors walked in. They took the guards and Umbridge " until such a time the Minstry is back in bussiness France will be aiding us."

Cheers rang out in the hall they where glad to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had to get out of this world so he took to what his ex- best friends used to do go to books. So he deovred books on runes artimancy and anything else he could get ahold of. The whole time he thought of the break up between his friends it happened because Harry refused to see Hermione throw her life away and marry Ron he thought she desvered better.

Harry finally had it he stepped naked into the circle and activated the runes. There was a brillant flash and Harry's home was destroyed. Hary next opened his eyes he was sore as hell his arms where bound. He looked up to see Joker standing over him with a bloody pipe. The pipe was coming down again he rolled out of the way and he focused his magic and severed the ropes holding his arms.

Joke swung the pipe again Harry grabbed it and this surprised Joker most of all he thought he was tied up. Harry focused his magic and the pipe becme red hot and Joker let go. Harry swung the pipe and struck him he stumbled back in shock. Harry stunned him he sighed and used his magic to heal himself.

Harry picked up the woman and apperated out and his magic caused the electronics in the bomb to glitch and went off early. They landed outside to see Batman running up the road shocked to see them alive. " where is the Joker?"

Harry pointed to the building "we got out of there with plently of time for him to get out but it went off early for some reason. "

Batman was in shock his long time enemy was dead. " lets go home Jason."

Harry on the plane ride home absorbed Jason's memories and skills. They landed in Gothamn Harry had to do something before he went to the cave. So he took off as soon as they landed heading for the clock tower. He made there and to the top to see Oracle in her wheelchair.

After the war Harry became a healer he could easily heal Barbara Gordon. He was really good at wandless magic and it seemed here in this world it was real easy. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her upper. She looked up at him and smiled " i see you made it back."

He just nodded his head when she got a wierd look on her face " this is wierd i havnt had feelings in my legs since i was shot."

She was shaking her legs like a person would when they where trying to wake up there legs. She didnt even realize he just moved his head down and she caught it. She gasped she locked her wheelchair and tried to stand he helped her. With her standing Harry finished healing her back and restored her muscles in her legs.

She bounced up and down in awe he smiled " its fitting the day you get your legs back is the day Joker met his end ."

She looked at him in shock and he explained what happened. She hugged him tight and kissed him full on the mouth. she blushed " sorry heat of the moment."

He was blushing also " but how is it i got my legs back?"

There was a gruff voice " i would like to know that to and how you got of the warehouse when Joker showed me you being tortured and there isnt a mark on you."

He turned to see Batman standing by the window he sighed " its easy when Jason died and i was leaving my reailty. You see Jason is my counterpart my other slef from other reailty. With his death his body was vacant and i took up residence. In my world i am just like Zatanna but much stronger. I knocked out Joker with a spell and bascially used magic teleportation and i forgot about the bomb and the cheap electronic where damaged by my magic and went off."

Barbara gasped and Batman didnt look surprised " so i have Jason's memories and skills. But on top of it i have my memories and my magic. "

Batman nodded his head " i will be watching you."

Harry diillusioned himself " how when i can easily vanish before your very eyes?"

Batman managed to grab him " you still give off a heat signature."

Harry reaperead and stuck out his tongue " now that is cheating dont you think?"

Batman didnt say anything just went out the window and took off. He shrugged and turned back to Barbara. " so why did you heal me?"

"I figured with your new skills mixed with your old skills you would be a very powerful ally and Gothman will truly be cleaned up and nothing could hide from you now."

She smiled and he was gone she was feeling around blind and he reapperead with her old coustume. " i fixed it so fits you."

She took it and was gratful to be back on her feet and then a thought crossed her mind. " how do i explain getting my legs back."

Harry chuckled " with so many people running around with super powers you ran into one and paid him to heal you."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was walking back into he school after Dumbeldore's funeral cermony. When he was pulled into a empty classrom he looked to see who it was. He wasnt shocked to see it was Luna they talked through out the year and at Slughorns party they became pretty good friends. " Harry remember when i told you something wasnt right when you said you where dating Ginny." He nodded his head she grabbed his arm and led him out of the classrom and to Myrtles bathroom.

She barely opened it just enough for him to look in Ginny was standing brewing something and by the looks it was strong potion. " the love potion was supposed to make him love for ever how could he go off and do this to me and dump me."

Harry stepped back in shock " this could mean Ron is using love potion on Hermione i need to tell her."

Luna stopped him and pointed and he saw him in there " Harry you are going to have to let it go until Voldmort is dead you dont need to be fighting two sides at the same time. I know you are not coming back next year but whatever you do never leave Hermione alone with Ron. "

Harry sighed he knew she was right so Harry went back home for the summer. Then he got a letter in muggle post from Hermione stating she was going to the Burrow to help with the wedding. He pulled out a piece of paper.

Luna,

Hermione is going to the burrow early i am going to leave there right now. I want to thank you for all your help and i am sorry if i dont contact you again.

Harry

Harry sealed it " Dobby." The hyper elf apperead " deliver this to Luna and please no response back go back to Hogwarts." He grabbed the letter and was gone.

Harry grabbed his things and packed them up and let Hedwig fly free. He knew he need transportation but without being spotted. He was glad they where out for the day. He grabbed his Aunt's spare keys and took her car out of the gararge. He knew his aunt wouldnt check the garage until morning when she went shopping.

He pulled out and took off and drove it was surprising how easy it was to come to him. He made good time and drove to the town the Burrow was in and left the keys in the car and the doors wide open. He found a public rest room and made sure no one saw him. He put on his invisabily cloak and activated the rune on his trunk and it shrunk he put it in his pocket.

He walked the streets and arrived at the Burrow he walked in the front door. He spotted Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. He smirked " smells delicious." He pulled off his cloak. Everyone came running when she screamed.

They came in to see Harry bent over holding his sides and laughing his head off. They where shocked to see him there alerady. He stopped laughing Mrs. Weasley frowned at him. " what are you doing here Harry you are supposed to be with your family?"

Harry sighed " i taped into my inner Slytherin and decided to come early counting on no one would know i was leaving. So i used the car i stole from my Aunt and left it in town in the rough spot doors opened keys in the car. I walked under my cloak and came here."

Moddy looked pissed " boy they can trace your Aunts car and it isnt such a strong leap to figure out you are here."

" Actually they cant if you listened to Harry he parked it in a rough neighborhood. Meaning the car has been moved and has been stripped. Its actually pretty smart expect the idea of stealing." Hermione said and smacked him.

The group sighed in relief Moody had a look of pride on his face " well it looks like we wont have to waste time getting Potter here and risking people getting hurt."

" so where i am staying?" Harry asked.

" you are sharing a room with Hermione there is no other place for you to be."

Harry was shocked but Ron seemed furious at the idea but didnt say anything. Hermione showed him up to the room they where staying in. It was small barely enough room for 2 beds and trunks. " i know Harry it isnt comfrontable to sleep in the beds but we are guests what can we do?"

Harry had idea flash into his head he stepped out in the hallway and spotted Mrs. Weasley. " Mrs Weasley i am sure you put wards around are room to prevent lust and to stop any sexual thing from happening right?."

She blushed a little " i did i know you can be trusted i just wanted added protection just in case."

He nodded " well since we are guests here i figured i would ask you before i told Hermione to do this is it ok if we combine the beds to give us more room in there? I Mean with the wards in place we will just sleep."

She nodded her head " like i said i trust you and like you said the wards are in place so go ahead."

He walked back to the room Hermione was confused as to where he went. " I asked Mrs. Weasley said we can combine the beds to have more room."

She looked relieved at that idea she pulled out her wand. She moved the beds away from the door and combined them into a queen sized bed. She moved the dresser to where his bed was. She put her shruken trunk on the dresser he pulled out his trunk and unshrunk it on the bed. She waved her wand and his clothes flew into the dresser. He activated the rune and shrunk it down and paced it next to hers.

Hs grabbed some clothes " go take a shower and i will change in here."

Harry grabbed some clothes and found where Hermione placed his shower stuff in the dresser. He went and grabbed a shower. He dressed in just a pair of sleeping pants. He walked back to the room. Hermione was just getting into bed in a small pair of sleeping shorts and a short sleep shirt.

He groaned but got into bed they slept on two sides of the bed. He awoke the next morning with his arms around Hermione and her head on his chest. He heard the door opened " Harry what are doing with my girl in your arms like that."

Hermione who was a farily light sleeper woke and some how heard everything he just said. " your girl i never been your girl now get out we dont have to be up yet."

She flicked her wand he was wondering where she kept it and threw out of the room and locked the door. She snuggled back into his chest then they heard yelling coming from downstairs between Ron and Molly. Hermione grumbled threw the covers back and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and left he got up and changed.

After he changed he went downstairs where the arguing was still going on. " i still didnt raise you to claim a woman like she is some piece of poperty."

Harry didnt want to fight two sides but he couldnt risk passing up a oppertuinty to see where her loyalties lied. " did you teach him or your daughter to use love potions?"

She stopped cold " what did you say?"

Harry sighed " after Dumbeldores funeral i found him and Ginny in Myrtles bathroom brewing a very strong love potion. I was advised at the time by Luna not to tell to let it go because i didnt need to be fighting to sides. But the time at the Dursleys i thought about it and it was eating at me not telling Hermione. Thats why i came early hearing she would be alone with him at times under a love potion i couldnt allow him."

Molly was red and staring at him he thought it was directed at him. " thats what you have been doing in the twins room. You werent making some gift for the wedding you where making your love potion to use on the poor innocent girl."

Ron was angry " Harry you should have minded your bussiness and stayed out of pureblood bussiness you filthy son of mudblood."

There was a crack as Molly slapped him hard across the face " i never want to hear you saying those words around me. Ron you are to go to your room until your father address you. Tell your sister the same thing."

Ron stormed away he followed him and spotted Harry he sighed he looked away ashamed. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. " Harry you did what was right in the end and it was a sound plan to deal with it after the war but at that time i may have never forgiven you." She hugged him.

Harry hugged her back tight after breakfast they decided to go swimming. Fleur, Bill, Tonks and Remus joined them. Harry swam for a little bit at the small lake when he was feeling a little sleepy. He looked for a small tree to lay under when he spotted Fleur under a umbrella leaning against it for back support.

He walked over she never looked up from the book she was reading. Harry laid down and put his head in her lap. She gasped in surprise but didnt seemed to mind she went back to her book and stroked Harry's hair. She never saw Bill's furious face as he stromed over to where she sat.

He kicked Harry hard in the ribs he awoke gasping for breath. He stood on shaky legs " dude i was just sleeping not trying to take your girl."

Bill didnt even answer just hauled off and punched him hard in the face. Harry had enough he took it from his cousin but he wouldnt take it from Bill. So when the next punch came Harry grabbed his wrist and kicked his knee. Bill fell to one knee Harry let go of his hand and clasped his hands together and gave Bill a clubbing upper cut.

Bill flew backwards on his back he got up in flash and charged Harry. He sidestepped him and kicked him in the back. Remus got out of the water to break up the fight when Fleur stopped him. "Dont Bill started a duel for my honor and it now has turned into a duel for me."

Harry and Bill's fight went on when Bill decidded to cheat and use magic. Fleur knew Harry couldnt fight back with magic gasped at his cheating and Bill going so low. Harry doged until he got to handed him her wand he blocked the volley of the next attacks. This got everyones attention because he was using her wand just as well as he could his own.

Harry dove behind a tree off of the beach and spells hit the tree as Bill advanced. Bill got to the tree when he fell to one knee. Then saw a boa wrapping around Bill imbolzing his hands. Harry stepped out and took his wand and stunned him. Fleur's magic and her nature reached out and attached itself to Harry.

Harry felt and was shocked he never wanted this to happen but once Bill started the fight all he could do was continue the fight. He vanished the snake Remus came over and woke him up. Harry handed Tonks back her wand Bill looked around " i would have won if you didnt cheat."

Fleur who was alerady pissed at Bill actions " you are the cheater you started to use magic in a duel that started off as physical one you where losing and resorted to magic and Harry beat you. As a result i am now Harry's for life thanks to your actions we will never marry and never be in love again."

She stormed off and Harry followed her back to the Burrow. Molly was shocked to hear them back. When she heard what happned she was becoming more and more fustrated with her kids. She was wondering where she went wrong in rasing the kids.

Harry went and calmed down Fleur by hugging her. Which led to there coupling they didnt come downt till dinner. Nobody said anything but Harry noticed at the table Ginny and Bill and Ron where missing from the table. Remus wasnt going to let the incident this afternoon pass him by.

Remus who wanted to date Tonks had to ask " Harry how is it that you where able to use Tonk's wand?"

Harry shrugged he wasnt sure himself but she seemed to have the answer. " he is part Metamorphagus and was close to Sirius which was a Black and so am i."

Remus accepted the answer but Molly wasnt " if that was the answer i would be able to use Arthur's wand we both of simlar talents with charms and now are married and i was close to his family before we married."

Tonks wasnt going to give up the answer but Remus wouldnt let the issiue drop. He kept asking Harry had enough " Remus leave her alone if she dosnt want to tell you then let it be."

He didnt let it drop she stood up knocking back her chair and got in his face. " you want to know when me and Harry had sex we made some sort of connection. I felt more of a connection when i found out i was pregnant with his child."

She gave him and Harry a glare the rest of the table was stunned but Harry was confused. Before she left the room Harry blurted out his question " when did we have sex i dont remember that ever happening?"

She turned and gasped and looked upset Fleur went over and hugged her. " Mrs. Weasley please check Harry for a memory block every since we coupled i have been in his mind and i feel a block."

She pulled out her wand and spotted the memory wipe. She sighed she was part of the obileration team before she married. She undid the spell very carefully and Harry watched the memory flow back into his head.

_Flashback_

Harry smiled as he lay in bed with Tonks he was pleased he deicded to come here instead of going stright to Hogwarts. Harry thought back of the letters they shared during this term. Then he come here for her to talk and let him grieve and it turned into this he was happy.

He got up to go to the bathroom when on the way he ran into Remus " what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

He wasnt to happy " i came here to take you back to Privet drive. But i come here and find you in bed with the woman i want. This wont do you will never remember this. But i wont wipe her memory oh no i will be there to comfort her when you dont acknowledge this night and dont talk with her."

_End of Flashback_

Harry was stunned and very pissed he leapt over the table and crashed into Remus. He grabbed him by the collor "you where my dad's friend how could you do that. Sure you wanted the woman you had more chances then i did to get her and you blew it having a pitty party boo woo i am werewolf i cant control it. Man up Remus and own it and quit sulking."

Molly was stunned why where so many people against Harry and to prevent his happiness. " Remus i want you out of my house and dont come back."

He pushed Harry off of him and stormed out Harry stood and went over and hugged both Fleur and Tonks. Hermione came over and joined in on the group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

See everyone in the wizarding world knew the legends of the keyblade masters persons long ago who weild a keyblade when great evil arose. See when a great evil arose they learned of a way to transform a person heart into a monster. But the most dangerous monsters was the one who could change a wizards heart for they where the ones with the magic. Even wierder like a zombie the strong would fight and end up changing into nobodies. Like earlier the magic wielders had special powers to work with.

Harry was never at home he was also down by the ocean with his friends on there small island with his friends Ron weasley and Katie Bell who lived with her adopted family not knowing who her real parents where. They all wanted to get away from there famalies Ron was to surroded with his big family. Katie never felt in place because she lived with the mayor and she was always busy. Harry well the Dursleys never like him his parents died in a car accident and was left with them but he didnt have a mark to show for it.

They built a raft so they can escape one day knowing they could never use it. That night Harry was dreaming a nightmare. It was the most he had he had to chose a weapon and fight these small monsters and then he got to fight this really big monster. He woke uo with a smile on his face. He ran down and made it to there island and helped finish the raft.

It was fun day but it turned into a real nightmare that night when Harry awoke when he heard the storm. He wasnt going to allow there dream of escape be destroyed or washed away. He raced down and made it to the island in record time. He got there and the place was swarming with the same monsters from his nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleur Delacour was worried ever since she got heer and she got near one Harry Poter when ever he was free he would always be close to her but not say a word. He followed her around and he looked happy she was used to people stalking her but they would always talk to her but not him. One day she had enough and called him out " why are you following me around?"

He was stammering for answer " i will stop."

Before she could stop him he was gone and the next few days she saw him he was sad and lonely. Bu the times he got near her because it was unavoidable it brought a small smile to his face. Before the chossing of the champions she ulled him aside to talk to him. " Harry why is it when you around me you are happy and when you are not you are sad."

He sighed and gave in to her question " i grew up without feleling loved. when i am around you i get the feeling of love i dont seem to care that is fake."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Potter who happened to be the girl who lived was worried about her older brother. The night Voldmort attacked he brought a changed Greyback with him and had him bit Harry and tried to kill her. It all backfired and her parents survived and seemd to have 4 more daughters with anther girl on the way.

Harry and her where set to go to Hogwarts in a year but Harry would have to have himself locked away by Minstry Aurors the nights of a full moon if he wanted to go to Hogwarts. But Harry was always a loner he was by himself never spent time with his sisters because like Remus he saw it as a curse and he didnt want to burden them.

She didnt know if it was from excerise or the werewolf but he was always fit and didnt need glasses like the male Potters did and he had a very keen sense of most days he was locked away in his room with his books and potions working on gods know what. The only time he came out is for muggle home school lessons and meals.

But today was differnt Harry came out of his room running into the kitchen where there mom was preparing lunch with the house elves. She had to follow to see what he was so exictied about. Lily was shocked to see him out " mom i did it i finally did it."

Rose was confused and so was there mother " whatever do you mean son you did it?"

Harry was vibrating with exictment " i can change into the werewolf anytime i want to and have complete control of the transformation."

Lily was shocked and more so when he changed and changed back to human in a blink of a eye " how did you do it?"

" I did some research and number of times i changed my mind is there but it cant fight back the werewolf its like a completly seperate mind that comes along with the sickness. I decided to do research into my animagus form and found out i was a wolf. so with occlumency i managed to make a mental astro form of wolf when i changed."

He took a breath " i fought the beast and in my mind i was stronger i kicked the being that controlled the wolf out. But the wolf was still there i now had a mindles wolf nothing controlling it . So i merged it with my magcial core and it became one of my animagus forms . I keep in check by unleashing it on full moons and go hunting and run around the mindless wolf in there is happy."

Lily was fascinated her son found a cure for his werewolf virus Harry was so happy he was jumping aound and changing forms he was a werewolf and them a timber wolf. " Harry we need to register you with the minstry. Tipsy finish lunch."

She and Harry went to the minstry and to the animagus regrestration office. James was working in there today. " Lily what are you doing here?"

It was explained to him he was shocked and Harry changed and James took pictures and them put in a file and the paperwork was signed. He was happy for his son but the people in the office shocked to see someone had control over being a werewolf.

They bid there dad godbye and she leaned over and kissed him Harry was surprised his mom's pregnant belly never got in the way of the desk. " Lily dont you have a doctor exam today."

She pulled her watch " shot i forgot i am so late lets go Harry."

They where off to the doctors he was in the room with her. The doctor was waving his wand over her stomach " the baby is fine Mrs. Potter nothing to worry about."

Harry was confused " doctor you said baby are you sure its just one."

The doctor looked pissed " listen son i am fully trained mediwiazard i will not be questioned by a kid barely in Hogwarts and is a bloody werewolf."

Lily was pissed she stood " i want a new doctor someone isnt going to disrespect my son."

He huffed off and Alice Longbottom walked in " i am surprised you didnt ask for me before now Lily."

She sighed " i wanted someone who specliazed in babies no offense but i didnt realize he was prejudiced."

His mom laid back down " just like his report the baby is fine and will be due in about a month."

Harry again asked " are you sure its just one in there i can hear my moms heartbeat but also two other heartbeats."

She ran her wand all over stomach " just one baby in there like i said i dont see anything else in there."

Harry stood and sniffed and placed his head to her stomach. " no you are right its not human. Its something else in there with her attached to her feeding off of her."

His mom looked worried and so did Alice she knew werewolves can can carry over there senses to the human form. She went to run her wand over her again he stopped her " no it makes it stronger its feeding off of my mom and her and is alerady strong enough."

Alice hit the alarm button people came running " prep Lily Potter for a emergency muggle c-secton we have a major probelm."

Harry was ushered out of the room he saw his mom wheeled into surgery. Alice grabbed him " we are going to need you whatever it is may be afraid of you being a werewolf."

Harry watched the surgery with some fascination finally the baby was out and something was attached to her spine they tried pulling it out but wouldnt detatch. Heat nothimg but he noticed it sqirm when his mom screamed when it saw the creature. Then the baby cried and it stirred even more he sensed it was weakned by loud sounds.

He ran out and grabbed a patients wizard wireless he ran back in and turned it up full blast. " everyone scream its weakned by loud sounds."

Everone in there male and female looked at him like he lost his mind. He howled as loud as he could in human this scared the crap out of everyone and they screamed bloody murder. The creature detatched and Harry quickly caught it and put it in a spicemen jar and sealed it. Everyone clapped but Alice slapped him " i dam near pissed myself when you did that."

Harry laughed a couple days later after many vists Lily was released and the baby stayed in a magcial form of a womb to continue to grow. So it continued he became closer with his family and more so with the new member when she came home 2 months later. They where still doing tests on the creature trying to find out what it was. Harry was preparing to head to Hogwarts with his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was running from the death eaters that where attacking the quidditch world cup. He was randomly firing off the limted spells he knew at the death eaters hoping to slow them down. He saw a green spell it reminded him of the night his parents died he dove and tackled the person it was inteneded for.

The spell just brushed them Harry scrambled and stood and realized he was now facing down like 10 death eaters. He was racking his brain for a spell to help him. When he saw a bunch of wolves appear and attack them. He realized the girl was the one who did the spell when he turned to help her. He leaned down to help her up " i cant my ankle is busted and i dont know any healing spells."

He was thankful for his uncles chores he leaned down and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. " watch my back."

He ran well carrying her in one arm over his shoulder the next with his wand in hand. He ran for the forest they ran into multiple death eaters along the way. They got near the woods when a brunch of people showed up in dark blue uniforms. " drop the minsters daughter and lay down your arms." One of the older men said.

" Pierre you idiot he is helping me now stop being stupid and get us out of here and some place safe."

The man reacted quickly and handed them a portkey. He landed in what looked to be a expensive manor. He saw a couch and laid the girl down on it. A man who he assumed was the minster came out " I am Martin Delacour and i want to thank you for rescuing my daughter Fleur delacour Mr." Harry just lifted his bangs " Harry Potter."

This caused the girl to gasp and a little girl to come out of no where and reach in and hug him. Fleur laughed the sweetest sounding laugh he ever heard " Gaberille is your biggest fan .Not from the books we know are fake but the stories you did in school."

Harry rolled his eyes " it was alot harder to defeat then they probably put in the newspapers."

" well you did save a magcial artifact first year and defeat a gorgon second year and fend off a small group of dementors last year right Harry." Gaberille who was still holding unto him gave him the most adorable eyes and a hope in her eyes she was hoping it was all real."

"No." the look that crossed her eyes next was dissappointment " No first year i faced down a three headed dog i faced devils snare a giant chess board a logic puzzle that had posion in its bottles if i got it wrong. Then i faced down my defense against arts teacher who was possed by Voldmort all to rescue the Sorecerors stone." There was a gasp. " second year i wish it was a gorgon. But no it was a 60 foot basslisk with the help of the sword of Gryffndor and the help of the headmasters Phoniex i killed it. I almost didnt because i had fang in my arm i used it to stab the diary that was possing some young girl with the sprit of vVldmort and stealing her life force to come back."

Harry was handed a glass of water he took it and drank some " last year i had to deal with Sirius Black who was innocent mind you. A man they trusted named Peter Pettigrew who lived in his animagus form with the Weasley family and happened to live in my dorm room. That night everything went down i first had to fend off a werewolf. Then of course Peter escaped and then i went to help my godfather and when all hope seemed lost i a patronous saved us who turned out to be me coming back in time with a time turner give to my best friend to take extra classes. The patronous didnt handle a group more like a horde or whatever call hundreds of dementors."

The look on there faces was shock and awe the girls had tears in her eyes and Gaberille hugged him tighter. Martin looked fuious " why that laying sack of ..."

" Martin Dealcour dont let me catch you finishing that sentence in front of are guest and are daughters." Harry looked over to see the most beautiful woman he ever saw he saw now where Flur and Gaberille got there looks.

" i am Marie Dealcour ." she held out her hand he took it gently and kissed it.

Martin seemed to have his eyes glazed over and coudnt utter a word" whats with him ma'm."

She looked at her husband and gasped and her hair got lighter " i am veela and when i get angry my aurora flares up and makes most men lose there minds."

" i didnt feel anything."

Marie just smiled " Harry you wont it dosnt affect anyone younger then the age of fourteen."

" Mom he turned fourteen a few days before the qudditch world cup." Gaberille said she still hadnt let go of his legs and Harry didnt mind.

" she is right ma'm and the veela never bothered me at the world cup either can i be imune."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry saw the spell rushing toward Hermione like it was in slow motion. He knew down in his heart things would change between them if she got hit by the curse. He grabbed her and spun her around and took the spell to the back. He bit his tongue to hold in his scream. Hermione stunned the man and she helped Harry to the ground.

There was blood all over his back " keep fighting Hermione dont stop."

He stood on shacky legs and continued to hold off the death eaters. Then the order arrived somehow he and Hermione ended up fighting near the veil against Bellatrix. They where now in front of the veil Harry had a idea he shoved Hermione from in front of the veil. " accio Bellatrix Lestrange."

She screamed as she flew towards him he ended the spell and rolled out of the way. She was in front of the veil and Harry shoved her from behind as hard as he could she went into the veil without a word. Hermione saw what he did and smiled at him not mad. She knew he shoved her to not give away his plan.

The Battle flowed in the orders direction when Bellatrix went down because there strongest fighter was dead. Harry was fading he used what strength he had to fight Bellatrix. Then when all of the death eaters where down Voldmort arrived and summoned all of his death eaters. He was about to use his magic to portkey them out.

Harry gathered his strength he couldnt allow that to happen " reducto." The biggest bolt of the spell fired out of his wand. Voldmort just smiled and put a shield it was a weak one. The spell shattered the spell and hit Voldmort wand arm. It blew apart his wand and his arm from the elbow down. The bone fragments flew into his chest and he was bledding pretty bad his emerency portkey kicked in and he was gone leavng the death eaters behind.

Harry streangth was gone and he crumpled to the floor but Hermione caught him. She helped lower him to the ground and laid his head on her lap. Dumbeldore arrived and saw Harry and got him out of there. Harry awoke to someone laying next to him. He opened his eyes to see it was Hermione.

She got of the bed and smiled when she saw he was awake " well good morning spelling beauty its half way through July."

Harry was shocked Madam Promfrey came in " Harry that was the worst injury i have seen you recieve. But i healed it and decided to heal the lack of nutrion and eyesight and bond core your parents never mentioned so you are all better."

He was relived " Harry now i dont want to see you in my wing because i have to make a bed with your name on it the amount of time you spent in here."

Hermione laughed but stopped when she saw the look in Harry's eyes " why dosnt Hermione have one. I mean she has been in here longer then i have just look at second year."

Hermione gave him a glare Madam Promfrey laughed " its the bed you are in and stay in that she spent her long vists so i will name it the golden duo bed and change it to trio if Ron stays with us a long time."

There was laughter all around Dumbeldore came in looking happy to see Harry was up. " i am glad to see you are up because Harry the wards on your family home are failing."

He sighed " Headmaster i just got up and i am weak i need time to recover before i go back there. They will nevergive mechance to make the recovery i need. So this summer i wont be spending time at the Dursleys."

Dumbeldore sighed " but Harry you knew the blood wards need recharging if you dont your family and you dont get the protection it provides."

Hermione looked like the lightbulb in her head went off. " wait you said bloodwards headmaster." The headmaster nodded his head. " The wards are no longer effective because Voldmort has Harry's blood running through his veins. He could walk through the blood wards any time he wants to."

Headmaster was shocked he never thought of that he walked out he had some research to do on this. Harry looked kinda of happy " so Hermione what are you doing here?"

She smiled " i spend the time my parents are at work here then i use the floo to Ms. Figgs and then i portkey home from there. If you going to ask me why well i cant let my savior spend all of his time in here alone i mean no one has visted after school ended."

He reached out and squuezed her hand and dragged her to the bed and hugged her. " well Hermione you are my savior to. Its just a give and take i save you you save me. So Hermione the ball is in your court to save me next time."

She laughed he was given a restortive potion to get him back to peak fitnesses. This made him a little giddy and made him speak his mind without thinking. "Hermione." she looked at him " why have we never dated?"

She was shocked " I mean your pretty and smart clever and drop dead sexy. You have a good heart a good mind a perfect woman. We are the best of friends we never agrue we are like two peas in a pod we are made for each other. I will take you. You are mine and no one else's Hermione."

He rolled over and pulled her closer on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. He mind was going over what Harry said. She stayed there until she had to go. She went to move but woke Harry he looked up her " where is my good bye kiss."

She blushed leaned over and kissed his check she went to back up " thats not how you kiss your boyfriend goodbye." He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Her knees went weak and Harry went back to sleep.

He didnt awake again unti Hermione showed up the next morning. She was surprised to see Harry up and moving around like he didnt spend months in the hospital. "Hi Hermione that restortative potion worked great."

She smiled to see him so happy but she had to know something " Harry do you remember anything after you took the potion?"

He blushed " Yeah i am sorry Hermione i never meant to force you into it but i couldnt control what i was saying. I always wanted to tell you those things but i never had the courage to do so."

She ran up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips " i am glad you did or i wouldnt have had the courage to tell you i feel the same way."

He kissed her " this is the best day ever."

He was released and told to head to the Burrow for now and to not over do it. They flooed over to the burrow and when they both where there he took her hand. They found the Weasleys having a pininc in the backyard.

They ran up and hugged them both glad to see them but Ron saw there hands. " why you two holding hands?"

They both blushed but Hermione needed to confirm it to Harry and to herself why. " because we are dating Ron."

The Weasley family looked happy for them but not Ron " Harry i told you i had feelings for Hermione Harry you vilolated the guy code."

Harry sighed " Ron i did not if you felt like you liked Hermione you wouldnt continue to fight with her and you would do anything to make her happy. You wouldnt use her to do your homework. You would visit her inthe hospital when she is in there ever day that you could. You would love everything about her not complain she is a bookworm."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was at the wedding of Fleur Dealcour and William Weasley he wasnt under polyjuice potion like they wanted him to be. He didnt care he knew the dark lord would know he was here but wouldnt be able to get past the wards set up. Harry was watching his very first wedding and it was a magcial one at that.

The whole time he was listening to the wedding a word kept creeping into his head. 'abject' it repeated over and over again he couldnt get it out of his head.

The pirest was wrapping up the cermony " does anyone here abject if so please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The voice was louder and more intense it was bad he didnt hear the pierst say anything he stood and shouted " i abject."

The crowd gasped never in a magcial wedidng cermony in over a hundred years did anyone abject. " why?" the pierst asked him in shock.

Harry shrugged " the whole wedding cermony i heard the word repeating in my head and as you got closer to the end it got louder and louder and more intense."

The pierst was at a lose so was the rest of the crowd they never heard of this happening. All the attention was on Madam Delcour when she sighed and stood up. " it has been heard of happening when a veela is about to marry someone who isnt there mate. They say magic interferes and targets the strongest person to get them to abject to put a end to make sure it dosnt happen."

Fleur scoffed " he is probably under the imperious curse and was forced to do this because they dont want me to marry Bill."

Harry growled " Voldmort himself couldnt get me under the imperious curse so who do you think can put me under this curse."

The crowd gasped Fleur was taken back but she turned her attention to the pierst " continue with the cermony he has no soild reason."

The pierst could see that and was ready to continue when a red beam struck him and he collasped. She turned to see Harry with his wand out when he spoke it wasnt with his voice. " this marriage will not go on Fleur you have turned your back on your culture for far to long. You will be taken to the veela community to get a reeducation."

With a snap of his fingers she was gone the crowd was in a uproar. Harry turned to Molly and Ginny. " your magcial potions on the vessel i am using and on his best friend will not continue to be allowed. I am going to place you in the dungeons of Camelot until your crimes have been paid off." with a snap they where gone.

People tried to leave but where trapped he turned to Ron "


	12. Chapter 12

Harry heard after the Malfoy Manor and now at Shell Cottage Hermione and Ron having sex it disgusted him. But he was thankful he got to her before he did she didnt even know it. The events of the events of that Christmas resulted in her getting bit and her wand broken. When she was out Harry decided to have sex with her and took her virginty.

So now it was after the finally battle that she ran up to Ron in the common room and hugged him " i am pregnant."

Harry gulped Ron's face went white " i thought you where on the potion Hermione how can that be?"

She smacked him on the back of the head " Ron i didnt take any since we where on this trip."

" well then it isnt mine because when i went home i got on the potion for guys and i should be still shooting blanks. So who else have you been having sex with?'

This time she slapped him on the face " how dare you imple i am a whore Ron i am no such thing."

Harry decided to get of the room before he was suspected Ron turned on him before he could. " so Harry did you and Hermione have sex."

Harry didnt want to answer but he did anyways the guilt was to much " No we have never had sex i had sex with her."

Ron was confused and Hermione gasped " whats the differnce?"

Harry sighed " she was out cold due to the snake bite to treat we made potions and made her sleep very deply. I ended up wearing the horocrux for far to long with the one alerady in my head it got to the point where i couldnt fight it and i gave in. So with her deep asleep i took advantage and had sex with her i am not proud of myself. Hermione i am sorry i will leave now so you dont have to see the face of the man who rapped you."

Harry walked out and roamed the halls and decided he was going to leave. He went back up and made it to his room and packed his trunk. He shrunk it down he was heading out when he saw Hermione in front of the fire. " why did you do it Harry?" she asked without looking at him.

" i did because you where beautiful i wanted to do it to save you before you ended up rapped at the hands of the enemy at least you where asleep and i sort of loved you. But deep down i just gave into my desires and dreams and acted on them."

She whipped her tears she never knew her best friend loved her and desired after her. " so Harry are you man enough to have sex with me when i am awake?"

Harry awoke the next day naked in bed with Hermione . She looked at him " Harry i could never love you as husband but as a best friend who does things together."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter was a werewolf but he was differnt for you see he could change into the beast anytime and had complete control. They suspected it had to do with the fact his magic trying to save him activated his animagus form and he was halfway through the change when he was bitten. With his form being a wolf it changed the DNA of the wolf animagus into that of a werewolf animagus.

They had to run tests all summer to deem if he was safe and he was just like any other animagus. He couldnt change anyone into a wereowlf and he had a silght allergy to silver that was it. He no longer needed his glasses and his other senses where heightned and he was now fit the minstry had him excersing with the auror cadets. They even went so far as to teach him runes and artimancy and some dueling tips and spells.

What they didnt prepare for and didnt think could happen did so the night the champions arrived for the tri-wizard tourment. Harry was clapping with the rest of the school as Durmstang finshed entering. But as soon as Beauxbatons entered he gripped the table hard. His friends saw this and was worried he was going feral or losing control.

Everyone was shocked when they saw a beautiful woman enter with the headmistress. Her hair was so blonde and she was like a grown up French version of barbie if barbie doll form matched human porportions. Nobody noticed Harry was almost salvating and trying to rein himself in. But he lost the battle of wills and he leapt acroos the table and over Ravenclaws table.

The hall reacted to get him under control but he was in wolf form and when he reached Fleur all he did was rub himself against her leg. She reached down and patted his head almost like she was nuzlzling him back. The crowd was confused at what was going on so was Hermione. Harry changed back and Fleur grabbed his neck and dragged him forward without resistance and kissed him back. He kissed her back then people realized what had happened to Harry.

He was reacting to her scent he had found his mate some of the girls where dissappointed. Fleur took a seat after the kiss with Ravenclaw Harry joined her and they talked all through dinner with each other no one else. They only seprerated when it was time to go back to the dorms for bed. When Harry walked into the coomon room some boys wolf whistled. Ron though got in his face " Harry you could let some other guys have a chance with her before you sunk you claws into her."

He never realized it was the wrong thing to say until he was pinned to the wall with Harry in his face. " do not speak of my alpha like she is a common harlot."

He released him he stood next to Hermione leaned down kissed her on the lips " goodnight Hermione." She blushed she didnt think he even realized that kiss was on the lips.

The next morning Harry got up and smelled something off he made his way towards it on his way to greet Hermione. He stopped in front of the person who smelled off and leaned down and whispered " morning Padma you dont belong here."

He walked off and she was left with a look of shock on her face. " Morning Hermione." He again kissed her on the mouth " lets go to breakfast."

She was blushing again she grabbed him " Harry i really like that you are making me feel speacial by kissing me. But i dont think she would like the fact you are kissing me."

He grabbed Hermione close and kissed her again " dont worry she wont mind because she knows you are my beta."

She was shocked she was part of Harry's pack and his second mate. Her mind was going through a million thoughts she grabbed his head and crashed her lips against his. " your my best fiend and i wouldnt mind being your beta you wouldnt you without me."

The bond took place and Hermione experinced what Harry had been he could hear Fleur and now Hermione in his head. Ron saw the kiss " so you took my advice and giving some other guys a chance with the French tart but did you have to take my girl to do so."

Hermione had to hold Harry back she turned and glared at Ron. Harry shouted at him " you insult my alpha or my beta again i will rip your throat out."

Ron laughed " then the world would be rid of you and the world would have your girls."

Hermione was having a real hard time holding Harry back. Ron was hoping he would attack so he pinched Hermione's bum and rubbed her breast. Hermione lost control of Harry and he tackled Ron and was the wolf. Mcgongall arrived at with her vast knowledge changed him back. " Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione explained to her Ron was looking smug " Proffesor i want to report Harry for a werewolf attack."

She glared at Ron " dont start with me Mr. Weasley the Minstry dosnt recongigze him as a werewolf and so would be assult. But from what i gather you had it coming i dont why you are treating your friends like this. But one month dentention and a bit of advice never piss off a wolf he is very territoal."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry knew his death was unavoidable and nothing he did could change it. Well who finally kill the great Harry Potter well he wouldn't die at the hands of a dark lord no instead he would die at the hands of Ginny Weasley his new wife. Luna Lovegood one of his best friends and a seer unknown to most people and most of his friends. Told him of his demise and she was never wrong. Then wrote to him that the day was drawing close.

Harry hurried over to Gringot's and went up to his accountant's office he learned of it after he came into his inheritance that he was a Lord and wealthy. He knew without a will Ginny would get everything and he didn't want that. He knew Luna already dissolved her British citizenship to be with her husband Rolf in American she would be the one to get everything. "Fist hold." The goblin looked up as he took a seat. "I want something done but must be done in secrecy and must never be found out."

He nodded his head "I want to name Luna Lovegood a Potter with the death of her father and having no family is it possible."

He nodded his head "yes you can sign with a blood quill and the signet ring to that effect and name her your sister and every child born to her will be a Potter. Her name will change to a Potter and so will her husband's name." He handed him the form. "Luna will have to sign the other half we will send it to her discreetly."

He signed the statement and handed it back. "I want a vault opened in her new name in the American Gringot's. I want it to contain half my money and all the items in the vaults. I want her to have all my shares and I want her to have control of all my properties and business."

The goblin was a little startled " Harry if you do that this will make you very poor are you sure you want to do that?"

He sighed "fist hold I was told my death was drawing near and I couldn't do anything to prevent that from happening and it would happen by my wife I want to make sure she gets nothing."

The Goblin grinned "very wise many families have done this in the past so you won't be the first. What do you want me to do with the rest of the money?"

"Take half for yourself and make sure all papers are filed immediately without delay put all copies in Luna's vault. Then retire and take an oath of silence about what happened today." He sighed "I want the rest of money in Muggle currency as soon as possible."

Harry waited 15 minutes and was handed the money. He took it and apperated to the mall. He bought a lot of clothes electronics and shoes and they promised to deliver it to where he wanted it to. He went down to the grocery store and bought a lot of nonperishable food items. They promised to also deliver the food to where he wanted.

He was almost done he went home he saw Ginny wasn't home yet he shrunk everything he owned and all of his books clothes and cloaks and his invisibility cloak and Marauders map. Nothing of his was left he went to the new owl he bought to replace Hedwig she was a female owl and same breed as Hedwig. " Nym takes this and this letter and go to Luna's and stay there I won't be alive much longer I am sorry my friend."

She gave him a sorrowful expression and rubbed his check and knew her companion even though for a short time life was coming to a close. She flew off and when the international portkey for owls activated he cried a little. He left the window and grabbed some fire whiskey well what was left of his collection there was a few drops. He drank it and sat in his favorite chair that happened to belong to Ginny. He felt the wards change just before Ginny got home he knew Luna was in charge of them and was now his sister.

Harry never heard his wife come home. Ginny saw this was her chance Harry was out of it and was a little drunk. She leaned over and kissed his head. "Hi honey." All the while pulling out a poisoned blade and stabbed him through the chair. He slumped over and to her surprise he had a look of peace on his face like he was welcoming death.

She pulled out the knife and repaired the hole and cleaned up the blood and floated his body outside to just outside the back door and stuck the knife back in she took the blood she cleaned up from inside by the body. She called the Auror's and she was thankful she took a potion that made her cry when she couldn't on her own. Once they took his body and left after looking around she Apperated to the Burrow.

She looked at the watch it was like the family clock she saw only her mom was home the mastermind behind the plan. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother "the deed is done."

Her mom looked really happy and so for the next few days they planned his funeral and Auror's never did find d out who killed him during that time. Ginny with the support of her Mom and her brother Ron and his wife Hermione went to Gringot's so the Weasley family could take over his vaults. She walked up to the counter "I am here to see the Potter accountant."

The goblin gave her a sneer "that goblin retired and when we went to replace him there was no accountant to take over."

Molly was shocked "what do you mean?"

"It means he emptied his accountant and left nothing in it not even a single Knut we don't know why but it's empty. So with an empty vault that means he no longer considers himself British and so is family is no longer considered an old family nor does he have a Wizgamont seat. Since there is no money and since the Potter family is longer here in Britain the Potter name is no more and you haven't been married longer enough you are now a considered a Weasley once more."

She was utterly shocked she couldn't believe it somehow Harry found out about her plans and got around them but how? The same time as she was in the bank a local orphanage received the packages Harry got at the mall. They and a homeless shelter got the food he bought. They were told who it was from and the charities would forever remember Harry Potter.

Back with Ginny she headed to the cottage she and Harry lived in and found all of her things just outside of the wards. With a note "Ginny you no longer own the house I do so here is the remainder of your things that you own take them and leave."

The note burst into flames she couldn't take it and found whose handwriting this was. She headed to the Burrow and was meet by Auror's "Ginny Molly Weasley you are under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter."

She was shocked " I am innocent I don't know who told you those lies."

Kingsley stepped forward "Harry Potter he forwarded his memory of him finding out about his death. We looked closer and found the evidence to support it you will pay for your crimes."

Sure enough she was found guilty of her crimes and since she killed there Hero they killed her. Ginny before her death brought her mom down with her and she was sentenced to death also. Hermione with her being the best friend of Harry and people didn't have him around looked to her and no trouble becoming minister. Many changes for the better where made with her in office. They eventually with time where just like the Americans living in the current century not in the past.

As for Luna well she almost had a heart attack when she found she was a Potter all but in blood she signed the papers and sent the back without haste.. She was given one last letter from Harry and a box the box contained 5 vials the number of kids Luna told him she and Rolf would have. It was a potion mixed with his blood and sperm once she found out she was with Rolfs child the nurse would take a needle and place into the baby and it would be a mix of Luna Rolf and Harry.

Rolf didn't mind this he liked Harry when he meet him and knew he was trying to keep his family alive. He also let Rolf know the second male born would carry on Rolf's last name. When people in America and Britain found out what Harry did they recognized his Guinness and knew the Potter name would live on through his children. They would go on to do a great many things and his oldest son married Ron and Hermione's oldest daughter and joined the three friends together through his death.

Harry entered the land of the dead for the second time and this time he was going to stay or so he thought. A male voice startled him because it was his voice "good to see you mate."

He turned around and was shocked to see an exact copy of him looking back at him. "I know you are shocked to see me. But you see Harry for every reality there is a heaven or hell for it. But you see Harry I am living nor dead I am in between and you can help me finally give me the peace I need."

Harry finally spoke "How?"

His copy just smiled "you see in my world my soul left my body and Voldemort soul is still in it and keeping it alive. But the soul can't take over because your soul contains your magical core and when I left the core left. So my body down there is like a dog its alive but it doesn't think and doesn't feel and can't speak."

A female appeared "I am destiny an agent of death we told him he could chose a Harry Potters soul from a different reality could take over his old body and he would be able to move on. He has chosen you if you accept."

Harry did want to live a full life and he was being given that chance "How would it work would I get his memories or a copy or what?"

Destiny chuckled "of course you get his memories and he gets your memories and he spends eternity in your reality's heaven if you accept."

Harry just nodded and with a flash he was in his new body and had this Harry's memories. His parents where alive he had twin named Rose and two younger siblings Violet and Ivy and his mother was pregnant with another girl. His twin was the girl who lived and his family spent a lot of time taking care of Harry.

Harry looked around to see he was in Diagon Alley in the middle of a battle with some death eaters. Harry pushed the soul close to the surface and he turned as a killing curse came close taking care of the piece of soul for good. Rose was panting there was death eaters everywhere. He looked around and saw his parents trying to protect the younger siblings.

He witnessed Rose hit with a spell she dropped to her knees she managed to take him down with her. "Now you die a little girl who didn't live."

Harry knelt down and picked up his sister's felt her wand sing to him but wasn't as strong but would do for now. One of the death eaters laughed "what is little brain dead Potter going to do."

"incendio." a giant ball of fire shot out and nailed three death eaters turning them to ash along with their wands. The backlash from a destroyed magical object killed two more.

Rockwood turned to one of the Lestrange brother "I thought he was a squib and was completely brain dead."

Lestrange growled "well does it look like it he is take him out then we will take care of them and be done with them."

The fight was on but didn't last that long he turned the wand to a metal dumpster that took care of the trash magical. The now metal and very large tiger tore through the death eaters they couldn't fight the beast. They port keyed out Lestrange smiled "enjoy the Dementor's."

Harry saw them coming he was thankful Ginny didn't kill him until he learned a lot more spells after going through Auror training he also read a lot more and found some new and rare spells he even came up with some of his own. The reason he didn't fight Ginny is because he knew his death he couldn't avoid.

His parents pulled out there wands he pulled Rose over to them and put a hand on their wands and lowered them while he raised his. " expectofiendfyre." tThey looked at him confused until they saw a large stag patronus exit his wand then it lit on fire. It charged at the Dementor's and when it hit them they turned to ash the rest went screaming.

People came out when they saw the danger pass and cheer but his family was looking at him in shock. They port keyed back to their family manor just outside the wards was Dumbledore he was standing there with the order. " How did you escape I just got the order together and where coming to rescue you. When we heard the battle was over and you won so we came over here. How is this possible?"

The whole family pointed at Harry. Snape sneered " like the brain dead twit had anything in his head to help you."

Harry had enough of this man and he was glad he died in his reality. James didn't give Harry a chance to answer. " Shut up snivalious. He somehow spoke and used Roses wands and fired off spells."

Dumbledore was shocked " I thought the test results showed that he was squib and couldn't do that."

Harry chuckled and came up a story off the top of his head. " of course I was like good old tommy boy for a while neither dead nor alive. I thought I didn't have a body to come back to so I wondered around and then today I felt like Rose was in mortal danger. I came back to see what I can do and I see my body is still up and moving around. I reentered my body and did what I could do to help."

The headmaster was confused " How was it your body was alive? That you know so many spells that I heard you cast in the Alley?"

" Well when you're a sprit you tend to pick up on a lot of things and you can read any book that is left open. As for my body well that's what happens when a Horocrux is left in a body and the main soul leaves."

This stunned the headmaster " you mean to tell me that you have the soul of Voldemort in your body?"

Harry was about to answer when a person answered for him and he didn't think she saw it. " I don't think so the scar Harry has always had was glanced by the killing curse. I heard a scream and I thought it was my brother but I think it was the soul piece dying."

Snape sneered " doesn't explain your lack of a brain and you being a squib and now a full wizard."

Harry a full belly laugh " here I thought you were smart I think my little sister Ivy will know the answer." He looked to her.

Ivy she blushed at all the attention " he like Muggle doggy no soul and no soul means no power."

Harry gave her a clap " wow so a 4 year old is smarter in some areas then Snape who knew."

This got people laughing " well it's good to have you back I look forward to having you in school this year ." The Headmaster said.

They vanished by various means of teleportation he turned to head back into the home. The celebration went on for the rest of the night they were glad to have their brother and son back. His mother wouldn't leave him alone " mom please some room I mean we have a month before I go to school."

She hugged him again " I know but I haven't been able to talk with you and you have been so lost I don't want to let you go."

Rose chuckled as she walked by she never realized he pick pocketed the wand he gave back to her earlier. He waved the wand and hit her with a stinging hex she shrieked Harry tried holding in his laughter. She stormed over to him and pulled her mother off of him " I will so hex you for that."

She went to reach for her wand and Harry held it up she was seething "jinxed with your wand sis such a shame what would Moody say."

She held out her hands like to strangle him he fired off anther jinx. Every time she went to move towards him she moved backwards. She tried turning backwards but she moved forward. Harry walked away whistling his family laughed his mom went to hug him again. He could take so much so he jinxed her.

A bubble of water appeared around her head and then there was this flushing sound. When the water vanished she was slightly gasping and her hair was a complete mess. She pulled out her wand his father cringed "Son run I learned back in school not to jinx her she will get you back tenfold."

She fired off a full arrange of spell Harry acted on instinct and that's what saved him. " Reflecto."

They all bounced off his shield and flew off into different directions hitting everyone but him with different spells. He blew on his wand " never mess with the best."

They sorted themselves out well Harry was having a good laugh at their expense. " He spends 14 years as a sprit and when he gets back he jinxes us he will learn not to mess with a Marauder." his father said.

Harry was dodging hexes and jinxes he never saw his sister come up on his blind spot and snatch the wand. He now had his father and mother and twin sister pointing a wand at him. He dove for cover behind the couch he had to stop and think. " Come out Harry we have you surrounded." his mother said.

He then focused and remembered he was a multi animagus and transformed into a small ant. He crawled under the couch he stayed in there and when they looked behind the couch he made his move. He crawled out and up his mother's leg and out unto her wand. Her wand was pointed in the direction of his dad he thought of a spell and it nailed his dad and gave him a pig tail.

He scurried off and down his mom to the hallway and changed back. He heard the Jinx fight going on in the living room he saw Violet and Ivy run out dodging spell fire. They were surprised to see him out in the hall. " Let's get you ready for bed you had a rough day."

He helped Ivy take her bath and got her dried and dressed for bed and tucked in and read her a story. She was asleep he went and checked on Violet and she was in bed he tucked her in tighter kissed her head " goodnight sleep tight."

He went back to the living room it had been 2 hours and they stopped fighting each other and where now looking for him. " Keep it down Violet and Ivy are in bed I don't want you to wake them after I just got them to sleep."

They turned to see Harry in the hall and heard his words and realized he hadn't been in the room the whole time. He walked off to his room " we will get you honey I promise you that." He heard his mom say.

Harry warded his room with wand less magic he knew and grabbed some books from the library to read and then headed to his room. It was around midnight when he heard screams coming from Roses room. He got up and saw his parents getting up and checking on her. They all walked up to her door and opened it to she was and she was sweating " sorry guys just another nightmare."

Harry sighed he knew what those where he had them a lot. He went to the potion lab and went to work on a quick solution. He headed back to her room James went back to bed well there mother soothed her. He handed her a potion "Harry I don't think it's a good idea for her to take dreamless sleep potion its addicting and stops her from reaching REM sleep."

He smiled "I know that that's why this is a very simple and very quick good dream potion." she took it " now just focus on that fact and get some sleep."

She was back asleep in an instant they both left he headed back down to his room and his parents room was just past his. He went to head into his room when his mom comforted him " Harry I never heard of a good dream potion."

He motioned for her to bend down a little she was still a little taller than him. " There isn't that was just a few ingredients that do nothing on their own mixed with water. That got her to think she will have good dreams and with that in mind it becomes mind over matter. "She stood up in shock " I recommend that she learn Occlumency it will help her sort out her memories and then she will be able to keep the bad things locked up at night."

Her mother shock her head " I have been trying your dad also have been trying to teach her she won't learn."

He sighed " I learned some things in my travels I will try in the morning."

He went into his room and went to sleep before his family got up he exercised and showered. He spotted Rose coming down he didn't give her a chance to eat he pulled her outside. " Rose I want to check your Occlumency shields if you will let me."

He looked into her mind it was in chaos and jumbled and all the bad was at the forefront of her mind. He pulled out " Rose go eat and when we are done we will come back out here."

They ate and went back outside she couldn't focus enough to enter her mind. He sighed " Rose close our eyes and don't do anything just zone out and daydream."

He felt it when she entered her own mind he entered her mind. He saw her mind avatar. " Rose it's like cleaning your room you need to put things in containers you are familiar with grouping things."

He could see her putting them in trunks and pretty soon she had them locked up. " Ok Rose we need for you to hide them so create a landscape or place you are familiar with and focus on it."

He looked around as she changed the scene to outer space. He saw her place trunks on Planets and her bad trunk went to Pluto. " Now create defenses." He knew that their parents allowed them to see Muggle movies. So he wasn't surprised when he saw various ships from Star wars nor when she guarded some of her trunks with Aliens or the Predators or the bugs from star ship troopers.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was back at the Dursley's after an interesting second year. His best friend Hermione spent most of her school year in the hospital wing. His ex-best friend Ron, Harry left him first because he didn't help stop the rumors he was the Heir to Slytherin but the straw that broke the camel's back was that Harry refused to take Divination or care of magical creatures the two easy classes instead he took runes and athermancy. With Hermione on vacation she wasn't going to write until she got back.

Harry decided when he wasn't doing the chores his family left him he would do his homework or read some books he bought by mail at Hogwarts. Right now he was reading the more interesting of the books it was book titled 'Magical Artifacts. 'The weird thing is he didn't remember ordering this book. He opened to the first page and began to read he felt a tingling sensation go up his arms.

'A Magical Artifact is defined as a magical item of great importance to magic. It can be something someone has spent their life making to grant someone a power. It can be a power that person had and in death that power was transferred to anything the person had on them at the time. It could be anything from a watch to a piece of clothing or item in their pocket. It could be something as complex as a bug the magic will keep the bug alive until it is found. Magical artifacts can be found and not known to the person they only can be activated by the person worthy of the gift."

Harry was thinking of the possibilities when his thoughts where interrupted by his uncle yelling at him. "Boy gets down here." Harry sighed and put his book down on the side table and headed downstairs. He walked to the living room where the family was watching the evening news. "There is a bee somewhere in the house find it and get rid of it."

Harry nodded and didn't say anything to him that would get him in trouble. He decided to look in the kitchen first. As luck would have it he found the bee there hovering over the butter dish. He walked over and using his seeker skills caught the bee by one of its wings. As Harry went to throw the bee out the back door he began to feel ill like he did when he was younger and performed accidental magic. He opened the door but as he brought his hand up to throw it out the door the bee was dead. So he closed the door and threw the bee into the trash the feeling was getting worse.

He went to the living room "The bee is dead and in the trash can. Is there anything else?"

His Uncle glared at him for interrupting his show "no go back to your room and quit bugging me."

Harry went upstairs to his room as he shut his door the room seemed to be getting bigger. He then found himself hovering in his room. He was shocked by this sudden transformation he didn't know how to move. He needed to get to the mirror but he had no clue how to do that. He then wondered how to get bigger when the room got back to normal size and his feet where back on the ground. He then realized he was naked when he shrunk down his clothes didn't go with him. He ignored that fact for now and walked over to the mirror and pictured himself small again. This time he witnessed his transformation and then he realized he had wings on his back.

He was unsure of how to fly he heard a familiar rustling sound and he realized Hedwig was back. He turned to face his owl and she was eyeing him but he was unfamiliar with that look in her eyes. Then she launched herself at him and Harry gulped he was about to become lunch. Harry didn't think about changing back he thought about getting out of there and for the first time he flew without a broom.

He zoomed around the room and then out the window and he dodged his owl. He flew to the trees hoping to hide in the leaves. But it didn't do him any good but he spotted salvation in the form of a beehive. He flew towards it and entered the hive he looked out and he saw Hedwig didn't dare come anywhere close to the hive. He saw her fly back into his room. Harry exited the hive and made for the only open window the bathroom window. He headed towards it and as he was about to enter he witnessed a site he never wanted to see his Uncle's bare ass as he sat to take a crap.

Harry had no choice but to enter his room he hoped Hedwig decided to take her nap. As he entered he saw Hedwig was on the desk by the window. He groaned he was trapped and he knew he couldn't walk through the house naked. He flew back to the tree and sat on one of the branches and waited for a chance to get back in the house. He waited about half an hour before he heard the toilet flush. He waited another 5 minutes and then he flew towards the window and entered into the bathroom. Harry almost passed out due to the stench and flew back to his room.

He forgot he shut the door he looked around and saw the coast was clear. He changed back and quickly entered his room. Hedwig glared at him for ruining her nap he put his clothes back on. He sat down on the bed and picked up his book he turned to the next page there was only one paragraph. 'There is a magical bee out there if the user who catches this bee is found worthy they will shrink down and have wings. Warning the user's clothes will not shrink down with them.'

The next page was blank he was confused this book told him about the power he just got. He was confused until more words appeared on the page. 'You Harry Potter have chosen by fate to receive these gifts. You have a great destiny ahead of you we grant these powers to you to make your life better and easier to achieve your destiny because it is at hand.'

He didn't know how shrinking down was going to help him any if it would help at all. He was sure not going to use that power until he got clothes that small or to shrink with him. But Harry that night grew hunger his family didn't see to feed him that day. He looked around and Hedwig was out for a hunt and the Dursley's where in bed. He shrunk down and he flew out the window he knew his family would notice if any food was missing.

He flew down the neighborhood until he found an open window. He flew to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Harry found 5 zip lock bags of pizza he grab some slices and ate them quick and he drank some of the milk in the fridge from the carton. Harry shrunk down and flew back home into his room he grew big just as his Aunt barged in. "boy…" Her words got stuck in her throat Harry covered his bits with his hand.

"What the hell you usually knock."

She stuttered for words then his Uncle came in "Petunia what is all the noise." Then he saw Harry "boy what are you doing naked?"

Harry was embarrassed "I happen to sleep naked."

Petunia shock her head "Your Aunt Marge is coming by tomorrow her house is flooded she will be staying a few weeks." She walked out and Vernon was left standing there.

Petunia grabbed his ear and dragged him out and shut the door. Harry was confused he shrunk down and headed for the window outside of his relatives room to see if they saw anything about what happened. "Vernon what where you doing checking out that freak?"

Harry almost stopped flying at that statement "it has been a while since I have seen another guy naked."

Harry was beyond shocked "you married me Vernon to stop those tendencies. What is going on Vernon why are they coming back now?"

He heard his Uncle "there is this guy at work he and I have been talking and I feel myself wanting him."

Harry this time did stop flying and he landed in the bushes. He sat on the ground stunned his Uncle was gay he shuddered at thought that his Uncle checked him out. He flew back to his room and he didn't sleep the rest of the night. He feared his Uncle would come into his room and check him out while he slept and for the first time in a long time he slept with his clothes on.

He got up the next morning and did more of his homework. Then his Aunt Marge came with her nasty old dog. He helped bring her bags to her room and he was left alone for the rest of the day until dinner. He was forced to serve dinner but not allowed to sit down and eat. They bad mouthed his family all during the meal. Then heard something from Marge's mouth that broke the camel's back. "If there is a problem with the bitch it sometimes passes unto the pup."

Harry lost it "my parents were not freaks and there were not drunks and mother was not a bitch."

She scoffed "showing some sprit I can break you of it." She raised her cane "Me and Vernon where raised to be perfect and we are not freaks and we are good Christians."

Harry's temper got the best of him "if that is the case then why Vernon is in love with another man at work and getting married to my aunt to help fight those feelings."

Vernon not using the thing between his ears stammered out "how did you know that?"

His Aunt Marge looked outraged and turned to his Uncle. "Our father would be rolling in his grave if he heard his son was Gay. What happened to you Vernon to make you this way?"

Vernon wasn't used to being bullied stood up in rage "who I love is nobody's business."

His Aunt Marge puffed out her chest some more and the lower buttons near her big belly flew off. One flew down Dudley's throat and the other hit Harry in the forehead. He shook his head and he decided it would be best to get out of here. He smirked it felt good to set them against each other even though he didn't have anything against gays or lesbians. He ran upstairs and threw everything in arms reach into his trunk and he made sure he got all of his school supplies.

He closed the lid and then grabbed his broom and grabbed Hedwig's cage. He knew he needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron but how. He saw a portal almost like a window to the room where the archway into the alley was. He stuck his arm through and touched one of the barrels. He smirked an evil smirk and he pulled his hand back. He pictured it closed and it was gone he walked over to the top of the stairs. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for under age magic because he didn't use his wand and no crazed house elf was trying to frame him. But he would leave them scratching their heads.

He walked over to the bathroom and turned the tub on and he opened a portal in the tub from the local swimming pool which happened to be an Olympic sized pool. His plan worked he ran back to his room and he opened the portal back to the Cauldron and he shoved his stuff through and then he stepped through himself. He dragged his stuff out to the front "Hi Tom can I get a room for the rest of the summer?"

Tom nodded "2 gallons a week you can pay me after you see the bank tomorrow."

Harry nodded "ok thanks Tom."

Tom handed him a key "I will have someone bring your stuff up."

He left his stuff downstairs and headed back to the entrance to the alley and opened the portal back to the park near number 4. He ran back to the house so he stood among the crowd now gathered across the street from the Dursley's. Harry felt the portal was still open and there was no more water coming through so he closed it. He saw the water pouring out of the house. The Dursley's walked out soaking wet his Uncle was red "Dudley how could you forgot to turn the tub off after your bath?"

His cousin was at a loss for words Harry smirked mission accomplished he slipped out of the crowd and slipped into a portal and into the house. Harry could see that when the water came down it didn't manage to break down the front door instead was like a tidal wave in the lower floors. Harry was pleased with himself and headed back to the cauldron. He liked this power this is one he could get behind.

Harry headed out and went up to his room his things where now in there. Hedwig was sitting on the desk she didn't even seem bothered he was here. He stripped down and got into bed and went to sleep for the night. He awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. He went downstairs and sat down at one of the stools at the bar. Tom laid down a plate of food in front of him he didn't have to ask for it.

He finished his food as he left Tom spoke "don't forget 2 gallons and a gallon for the meal."

Harry nodded and headed into the room for the entrance to the alley. He pulled out his wand and worked the pattern he had screwed it up. His wand ended up sinking into one of the bricks. He pulled it out in shock wondering how that happened and then he saw the end of the wand was glowing red and then the energy build up flew out of his wand. The bolt hit the ceiling and left a good size burn hole in the ceiling. He thought of the energy again nothing happened and then he stopped and thought about the bolt. It looked like one of those bolts from those space movies he caught when his family wasn't home. He thought of a laser this time his wand glowed red he stopped thinking of it before it went off and it went back to normally.

Harry grinned his wand was now dangerous and he didn't need to learn the spells for it. He redid the pattern he hot right this time and he entered the alley. He headed down to the Gringot's and walked up to one of the teller's and handed him his key. "I would like to go to my vault please."

The goblin didn't even say anything just took his key and hoped off the stool. Harry followed the Goblin to one of the carts. He got in and they zoomed down to his vault before they came to his vault they came to a halt as one of the dragons they kept was on the tracks. Harry laughed to himself Hagrid would love to be down here right now. The dragon was so big he was scraping the ceiling and his scales were falling off. One of the scales feel off the dragon and landed on Harry. Harry winced in pain as he felt his skin harden and stretched.

The goblin behind him spoke "you must have a great destiny ahead of you Mr. Potter. For you are been gifted with the skin of a dragon."

Harry didn't even bother asking the goblin how he knew this because they had their ways. "Yes I do. How would you feel if we got moving instead of sitting here?"

"How do you purpose we do that?"

Harry visualized the tracks outside of his vault he pictured the portal opening so it ended up on the tracks and then he opened the portal. He turned to the Goblin "that's how?"

The Goblin was startled a little bit but he started the cart and they went through the portal. The Goblin got out and opened his vault Harry went in and filled his bag as much as he could. He left his vault "you know Mr. Potter we will now have to put Surveillance charms in all of our vaults now."

Harry was stunned "I would never steal from you I know better than that."

Goblin smirked just a little bit "just a precaution."

Harry nodded "so does this mean with them in place I could teleport right into my vault and get what I want without having to come to the front desk."

The Goblin didn't seem fazed by the question "I guess you could and I guess you could leave right now so I can leave a special way just for Goblins so I can avoid the dragon."

Harry nodded and opened a portal back to the area in the Cauldron. He stepped through to see the entrance open someone must have just walked through. He walked through and decided he would need maybe something to carry his wand he got tired of carrying it in his back pocket all the time. He headed over to Olivander and walked into the shop to see a woman standing in front of the counter.

"What do you mean you can't fix my wand? The focus is in tack all I need is the wand part so what can't you fix?"

Olivander was taken aback by her attitude. "I can't fix it because I have never worked with the material and I fear I would damage the focus if I tried."

The woman snatched her wand off the counter in her fit one of the pieces fell off the counter and landed at Harry's feet. He reached down and picked it up his vision started to become unfocused he barely saw the woman coming towards him. Then she snatched the wand part out of his hand. "Don't touch things that don't belong to you?"

Harry was having trouble focusing his eyes but he snapped his fingers and a portal opened just outside of the doorway and he felt the woman go through he snapped his fingers and the portal closed. He took off his glasses because his vision was becoming blurrier when he took them off everything came into focus. For the first time ever he could see without his glasses and the world looked different.

He focused on the back wall and he could see the back wall like he was standing right in front of it. He then spotted a mouse hole he looked into the mouse hole. He saw right in and saw two mice mating. Harry was shocked he pulled back and his vision returned to normally but he could still see without his glasses. He then smiled his vision worked like a telescope which fixed his deep perception which took away his need for glasses.

Olivander seemed to know when Harry was going to focus on a conversation. "Mr. Potter what can I help with? I hope nothing is wrong with your wand?"

Harry shock his head "nothing like that I would like some way to carry it."

Olivander nodded his head "you are the first student to ask me for one. There in the back I will be back in a second."

Harry waited as Olivander walked to the back. If he wanted to he could see what he was doing back there but he decided not to and decided to look around the counter. He spotted a bracelet like someone dropped it he also spotted another one. He picked them both up and he almost screamed as they absorbed into his hand. He then almost passed out when they bonded to his wrist because there was an intense burning in his wrists. He slumped against the counter and he looked at his wrists there was silver underneath the skin. He looked and saw a splinter he took and poked one of his wrists. The silver came to surface and prevented him from poking the skin.

He was startled by Olivander grabbing his wrist. "Mr. Potter I don't know where you get these from but these are very rare bracelets. If you can get your wrists in front of the spell these bracelets will stop every manner of spell including the killing curse they will even stop a bullet."

Harry was stunned and he looked at the bracelet in awe. Then Olivander let go of his wrist and went back to the back. He came back with another wand holster this one different than the one sitting on the counter that he brought before. "This one won't stop the bracelet from forming on your wrist it will allow it to form over the holster."

Olivander switched the sign to closed and they worked on the how to put the holster on. Then they worked on him summoning the wand out of the holster and then had him working on blocking with the bracelet. When Olivander was satisfied he let Harry go "that will be 5 gallons." Harry gladly paid "by the way where did you send that dreadful woman?"

Harry smirked "I figured she needed to cool off so I sent her for a swim in the black lake." He left the shop and Olivander was left in there laughing like a hyena.

Harry Potter needed to hit one more place before he headed back to his room. He walked over to the Owl shop. He needed to pick up a few things for Hedwig because if he didn't he would be trouble with her and he didn't want that. He walked in and headed towards the place in the store where he could get what he wanted. There was a lot more owls than usual in here he just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He walked down an aisle to see a bird whistle in the middle of the floor. He bent down and picked it up off the floor and then his head felt weird he shock it to clear the feeling.

He put the whistle back on the shelf and kept walking he passed a low owl cage and bumped into it. "Watch where you are going buddy?"

"Pardon me." He just kept on walking.

"Sure just walk away I am not done talking to you."

Harry was annoyed and he faced the guy at the front of the counter "I said pardon me all I did was barley bump a stupid owl cage."

The guy looked at Harry like he lost his mind "I didn't say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes sure the guy was a coward when confronted. "Hi dumb ass it wasn't him talking to you."

Harry looked around and he didn't see anyone "where are you show yourself?"

The guy at the front of the counter looked at him like he was crazy. "In the cage you bumped stupid."

Harry was confused "there is just an owl in there. Where are you really?"

He saw the owl shake its head and open its beak "you really are a dumbass."

Harry was stunned first he could talk to snakes and now he could talk to owls. He sped up to get what he needed to and get out of there. As he came to the front of the store he heard a different voice "tell the lazy bastard to fill are water bowls" Harry paid for the items he bought and walked out to leave "well aren't you going to tell him?"

Harry sighed and turned back at the counter "you might want to fill the owls water dishes they are thirsty."

Harry then turned and walked out of the door. He heard someone yell "bombs away." He saw some wizard get hit with bird poop. He looked up to see it was a pigeon Harry groaned like he could talk to all snakes it looked like he could talk to all birds. Birds where around the wizarding world a lot more then snakes. Harry hurried back to the hotel and up to his room. He pulled the mysterious book open.

More of his powers where in the book he read hoping it gave him a clue to see how he could control it. 'Richard Rider in the late 19th century was tired of all the ways wizards traveled so he set out to find a new way. After 2 years he finally developed a new way to travel he could open and close a portal to anywhere. He kept this discovery to himself he would vowed he would only give the secret away on his death bed. As it developed and he used it more he discovered he could open more than one portal but it had to be in the same area or it would put too much strain on him. Richard never got the chance to tell the world for one day while fighting some dark forces he randomly opened a portal to get away. He never looked before he jumped through and he came out and landed in the vastness of space and he was no more. '

Harry kept reading he was fascinated because the book was now giving him more of the history of his new powers. 'Adam Strange in the late 1950's was fighting against Grindelwald forces. He was being backed into a corner and he couldn't get through there shields. He then remembered a movie he once saw where the hero used a gun and these laser bolts came out of the gun. He visualized them coming out of his wand and when they did they got through the shields that enemy had in place he struck down the wizards. But it was not to be for there where far too many and he was over whelmed. The enemy couldn't never figure out how he made those blasts come from his wand.'

'Eric Larsen worked on a Dragon reserve it was his job to make the scales the dragons lost into armor and such. One day he got to thinking what if he could make his skin like a dragon it would eliminate the need for armor. So he studied the scales and used runes to study the magical properties of the scale. After a couple years he was finally able to recreate the hardness and magical resistant skin of a dragon without the scales. But his next project caused him to smell to much like a dragon and one of the elder dragons saw him as a threat and ate him.'

'A witch in the 5th century only name found was Kara had terrible vision she could barely see. She was a very smart witch she focused on the animals with the sharpest eyesight. She found a creature long since lost to history. But she could never figure how to replicate its vision until she came upon a green rock the unique signature gave her the ability to replicate the eyesight of the animal. But after her discovery she went into the village and they saw how she could now see without stumbling into things like she normally did. During her time locked away researching did not know it became illegal to be a witch she was caught and beheaded and then burned. They burned down her house her research and the creature she used to replicate its eyesight.'

'Donna Troy lived in Greece during its height as an empire. This young witch always struggled with the shield spells and real shields because she always on the move during her fights. She wanted something that was light and moved with her. She was out one day when she discovered a small supply of stygian iron. This metal was resistant to all magic she forged them into bracelets. She one day got tired of taking them off so she worked with the runes she knew and find a way for them to slip beneath her skin until she needed them. She was writing down her notes when another project she was working on exploded killing her and burning her notes.'

Harry looked down at his wrists he bought them to the surface. They were shiny he wondered how the bracelets got into Olivander's shop. He decided to keep reading to see the story behind the other power he had gotten. 'Samuel Wilson always loved birds and so he raised a lot of birds. He was really interested in owls. So he trained them and worked some runes and magic and he developed owls into the postal service for the wizarding world. But he was never happy he always wanted to talk and understand the birds he worked with. So one day he went and saw his old friend Salazar Slytherin who he knew was a parseltongue. He worked with Salazar to see how his parseltongue worked and they then began to work to apply it on Birds. Finally he got it so he could understand and speak to any bird. But he was focused on his research he never saw the change in his old friend and so Samuel was the first wizard killed in Salazar dark wizard run.'

Harry was stunned he closed the book and realized the time he stripped down and got into bed. The next morning he awoke to Hedwig poking him in his head with her beak. "Get up lazy and feed me."

Harry groaned into his pillow and then spoke "Hedwig you're a dam owl so you can hunt and feed yourself."

She pecked him again "I want bacon though I love bacon so get up so I can have bacon."

"Hedwig if you don't let me sleep I will make sure you don't get any bacon this morning."

Harry didn't feel anther peck but as he was just about getting back to sleep he felt anther peck. "You getting up yet?"

Harry groaned and knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He got of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs with Hedwig on his shoulder. He sat at the bar and Tom walked up to him "what can I get you this morning?"

Harry who was still sleepy yawned "coffee with a morning special and hold the bacon and sausage."

Hedwig pecked him "no get the bacon I want the bacon I can eat the bacon."

"Well if someone wasn't a naughty owl and waited until I got up this morning they would be getting bacon. But since you woke me up you are not getting any bacon this morning."

Hedwig flew off his shoulder "dam wizard you will pay Harry."

Harry shouted back not caring what other wizards thought of him. "If someone didn't act like a spoiled brat they would have gotten there bacon and if you continue to act this way you won't get your bacon for a while. So you better behave young lady if you want to have bacon anytime soon."

Hedwig nearly feel out of the air and flew to the counter and landed in front of him. "You can understand me?"

Harry nodded "yes and I know you can understand me so you better behave because now you won't be getting your way."

Hedwig snapped her beak "I can still get my way I think I will go see Hermione to see if she will give me bacon."

Harry shock his head and Tom handed him his breakfast "first I hear from the newspaper you can talk to snakes now I see you can talk to birds you are truly unique Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't say anything just ate his breakfast and paid for it and headed into the alley for the day.

The first place Harry needed to get to was the Potion store because he was tired of slacking in potions. He walked into the store and walked up to the counter and spoke to the female working behind it. "Umm I was wondering if you know any good books in order for me to catch up on potions."

She nodded "we began to carry the books after Snape began to teach at Hogwarts. Why he is still teaching is beyond me. Follow me I will show you the books."

He followed close behind her she was taking the most direct route it seemed and then she turned and went down anther aisle. He followed close behind when something caught his eye he stopped and he picked up an already made potion. 'Fire in a bottle good for starting campfires.' Harry was toying with sending this to the Dursley's just to add insult to injury. He then noticed something in the bottom of the bottle.

"Mr. Potter you coming?" For the first time in a long while someone managed to sneak up on him. In his moment of being startled he dropped the bottle. He with his seeker skills managed to grab it out of midair he brought back up so quick he broke it on a shelf. He felt the stone or whatever it was touch his hand just before his whole hand was engulfed in flames. He pulled his hand away from the shelf as to not catch it on fire. He then looked at his hand and he didn't feel the least bit of pain and or heat and it looked like his hand was fine.

The woman rushed over and put out his hand. "Are you ok?" She then looked at his hand and saw it was perfectly ok. "How is this possible? Last time this happened to someone they lost their whole hand."

Harry shrugged "I don't know let's get those books before something else happens." She nodded her head she vanished the mess and as for the stone Harry dropped it on the floor and the woman led Harry over to the books. She gave him a couple of books he followed her back to the front and paid for them. He then headed out to the book store because he randomly chose his electives but he wanted to check them out in depth. He walked in and find the books he was looking for he also found a book on dueling. He picked it up and examined it inside the book a book marker fell out.

He reached down to pick it up when a bug swarmed his head he swatted at it and missed and it kept buzzing him. He finally managed to swat it aside and he picked up the book marker with a strange charm on the marker. He felt something inside of him shift and then he saw that dam bug again. He picked up the book and one of the worker's came by "finding everything ok?"

Harry nodded "yes but the dam bug is pissing me off. Can you do something about it?"

She looked around and spotted it and fired off a couple of spells from her wand and missed. Then the bug went to get closer to Harry he then launched the book and it nailed the bug. As the book continued its journey towards a bookcase that the shelves faced him the bug changed into a woman with the weirdest glasses. She crashed into the bookshelf and then the book case didn't budge. But the shelves gave way and a whole bunch of books crashed down on top of her. The woman was buried beneath all the books the shopkeeper turned to him "nice shot. I will go call the Auror's because something tells me she isn't a legal animagus."

The shopkeeper went to the front and Harry picked up anther dueling book and put it into his basket. He stood there watching the woman making sure she didn't move or try to change and leave. The shopkeeper came back with a bubblegum haired woman "I am Auror Tonk's what happened here?'

Harry told his side of the story to her and then the shopkeeper. Tonk's then went over to the woman and unburied her with her wand. She gasped then grinned and then rolled her over with her wand then knelt down and put the woman's hands behind her and cuffed her. She then woke the woman up with a spell the woman groaned and Tonk's picked her up and turned the woman around to face them. The woman looked she broke her nose and her glasses "Rita Skeeter you are under arrest for being an illegal animagus you are also under arrest for spying. You are guilty of the crimes until you face the Wizgamont."

The woman glared at Harry "you will pay for this I will drag your name through the mud in my newspaper." The woman was dragged out of the store.

The shop keeper turned to Harry "why don't you take those books as payment for your help in helping me get revenge on the woman who has made my family's life a living hell."

Harry knew better then to argue with woman "Thank You. Can I get a bag for these please?"

The woman nodded she pulled a bag off a nearby hook "this is a weightless bag you can carry up to a hundred books in here this is yours." Harry sighed he knew this was anther gift he didn't say anything.

He put his books in there and the ones from the potion store and then he took the bag and thanked the woman one last time then he left. He spotted a Magical Law Office and he headed in because he knew with all the trouble he got into he would need their help. He looked around no one was in but he saw a sign 'out of town on vacation please put your name and location you can be reached in the book and as soon as I get back I will get ahold of you.'

Harry looked for a pen or a quill but there was nothing around it looked like people stole the pens or quills as they left. Harry went behind the desk and opened one of the drawers and he spotted a fancy pen case. He opened the case and he took the pen out and he feel to the floor due to the extreme amount of pain in his head. Then he felt knowledge following through his head. It felt like he went to school for law all over the world magical and Muggle because that was what was following through his head. He dragged himself off the floor he put the pen back and closed the drawer and he walked himself back to the leaky cauldron. He sat down at the bar Tom came over "Tom can I get some lunch and if possible a headache potion."

He nodded and 5 minutes later came with the lunch and set the potion down "5 gallons and take the potion before lunch." Harry paid the man and he took the potion and he felt the pain all but vanish and he ate his lunch and felt sleepy. He took his bag and went to his room and locked the door put his bag on the floor and laid down for a nap.

When he got up he headed for the book that started all this to read up on the power's he just got. He pulled it out of his trunk and opened to the page he needed 'Carter Blaze worked in the magical fire department in the states putting out magical fires. He though was clumsy and was always getting minor burns. He though had a sister who worked in a Department working on new magical technology. They finally worked together and came up with a way to make someone immune to the heat of a fire and ways not to get burned. One day they were in the family home when an experiment she was working on exploded she was killed instantly and the fire spread very quick. Carter woke to his room on fire he got out of bed and headed for his parents room to get them out. There was another explosion and a stone pierced Carter's head and then stone continued its journey into a potion in another room of the house not on fire. The fire was put out by his department shortly thereafter. Their parents buried the remains of their children and the woman took the potion that her daughter made and sold it to a potion store in England.'

Harry was shocked that same potion he dropped and had the stone inside was the one that killed the man. Harry read the next entry 'Mark Spector was a famous Auror during the famous American revolution. His job was to catch the few magicians who decided to get involved because it was illegal to get involved in Muggle affairs. But the thing was he was awful shot so he worked some charms and he put them on his clothing. He became the best there was but one day he was capturing one of the wizards when he was blasted by a magical charged cannon ball. There was nothing left of him expect for one charm that was left on the ground. It was not found until about 100 years later when a kid found it and used the charm to decorate his book marker. The kid used it and then he moved to England and married and he had a magical daughter. She took the book marker but left it in a book she sold back to the magical book shop.'

He came to the last entry and read it. "Jennifer Walter's was a witch who studied law all over the world magical and Muggle in the 16th century in England. She in her spare time worked on a device that would keep her up to date on all the new laws it was a success. In court she made an enemy of Lester Verde who lost all his cases against her. One day he cursed her and she was out walking in Muggle England when her skin changed green. She was captured within in seconds by the guards. She was ready for her trail but she was knocked out and tied to a stake and burned as a witch and given no trail. Due to her being knocked out she couldn't save herself and when she came to it was too late to save herself she died. In her pocket was the device that she made it was made of metal. Lester showed up when the fire died down and searched the ashes to see if he could get a prize when he found a bunch of melted metal some from the device and some from the metal she had on her clothes. He took the metal and had it forged it into a pen and passed it down in his family.'

Harry didn't feel safe because everyone who came up with something or got a new power they shortly meet there end what did this mean for him. Then the book formed anther paragraph "fear not for your fates chosen warrior. You are protected by us until the time comes for you to face your destiny. Use the powers wisely Mr. Potter we will be watching you.'

Harry shut the book he was confused what did he mean fates chosen warrior. Then he started to think he was always facing off against Voldemort. Was it his destiny to finally finish him off so fate could get her revenge? Was it because he cheated death and thus his destiny to die when Harry was a baby and now fate was preparing him to face off against him with the best weapons available. Harry laid down on the bed and he fell asleep with those thoughts going through his head.

Harry awoke the next day feeling much better. He used his wand to iron his clothes so they didn't have wrinkles. He could do this now because he knew the Ministry couldn't tell who was using the magic in a huge magic area. He waved his wand and he was dressed for the day. He headed downstairs and ignored breakfast. He walked the alley and took it all in one shop though caught his attention it looked abandoned though. He headed towards it and opened the door he walked in. There was a lot of junk in the shop. He walked around randomly until he came to area fit for Halloween there was a lot of the decorations.

He looked at all of the masks one looked weird because it seemed to be a blank mask. He grabbed the mask and put it on his face. He looked in the mirror and it freaked him out it looked like he had no nose no lips no ears or eyes on and he started to feel different. He trying ripping the mask off but it was stuck he pulled and pulled in the meantime he was stumbling around. He finally ripped it off and he stumbled and hit a shelf. A jar full of what looked to be Muggle plugs fell off the shelf and shattered. One took a weird hop and hit Harry in the shin.

He felt like he touched a live electrical wire and he felt it building. Harry wanted release and it did a huge bolt of electricity came out of hands. The blast was so strong that he propelled Harry up and over a shelf into the book section. He hit the shelf but these shelves where a lot more durable than the ones in the book shop. He stood up and rattled the bookcase this time a loan book fell off the shelf. It hit Harry in the head he looked down to see it was a hunting guide and then his head felt like it did yesterday but more painful. He headed for the exit and then he was blinded by the pain he fell to his knees. He grabbed a shelf to pull himself up and he pulled an old t-shirt off the shelf. He stood up and with the pain fading he saw he wasn't heading for the door his back was to the door.

He needed to get ahold of himself he breathed in deep and blew out. He didn't realize what consequences that would have. When he let his breath he was propelled backwards by a huge gust of air. He fell through the aisles and out the door into the streets. He knocked into someone Harry got to his feet. He turned around to see he knocked over Draco and his dad. Harry groaned this was just his luck he should have seen it coming with the day he was having.

Lucius stood and helped his son up and glared at Harry. "Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid mud blood?"

Harry glared at him and then he realized he didn't recognize him. Harry gave a sly grin and decided to have some fun. "I would rather be Muggle born then a inbreed fool."

Lucius looked pissed and raised his wand "the big bad wizard has to use wand against a young wizard who can't defend himself when he only used words."

Lucius backhanded Harry "I don't need to use my wand to take care of you child."

Harry smirked because he spotted Tonk's in the crowd he waved her over. Lucius laughed "They can't do nothing to me I am immune to the law."

Harry waited until she got over there "Auror Tonk's I would like for you to issue a fine to Lord Malfoy paid to me for he struck Scion Potter."

Lucius looked pissed and Tonk's turned to him "Lord Malfoy you are to pay to the house of Potter 50 Gallons to be paid immediately if said mark leaves a scar I will be back to collect anther 100 Gallons."

Lucius grumbled and turned to Draco "Draco pull out 50 gallons out of your purse and pay the young Scion of the house of Potter."

Draco pulled out the coins Harry reached for them but Draco threw them at him and they hit him and feel to the ground. "You want them you have to dig in the dirt like the people you hang out with."

Harry didn't have to say anything "Lord Malfoy your young Scion just strike Harry 50 times you now have to pay 2,500 gallons."

Lucius backhanded his son "you fool use your head before you act like that."

Harry smirked "Lord Malfoy it is best you teach your young Scion his lessons again for he failed to show up to a duel he set up. If he continues act against me I will bring this matter up again."

Lord Malfoy grabbed his son took his money bag and handed it to Harry. "There is 3000 gallons in there take it and todays matters are dropped. As for the other thing I will address my son so you don't have to bring it up."

He walked away dragging his son. Harry dumped the gallons into his money bag and handed it to Tonk's. She looked at him confused he took it back and he smirked "what a fool." Tonk's looked at him confused and wanting to know the big secret. "This bag is set to refill for someone of the bloodline. This bag is keyed to Draco Malfoy who I happen to know is your cousin. Since he is your cousin it is picking up the black in your blood and considers you family. So this bag will give you direct access to the Malfoy vault." She nodded in understanding but Harry got a truly evil smirk on his face. "Do you have a vault in Gringot's?"

She nodded "yes I have the Tonk's vault it's my family vault why?"

"Follow me." He led her to Gringot's and up to a teller.

Harry nudged her "I am here to see my vault." She pulled out a key and handed it to him. They were lead to the carts and down to her vault. He opened it up and she walked in and took Harry's hand so he could come in. "Now what?"

Harry looked around it was kind of empty he handed her the bag "tip it upside down and wait."

She was confused but did what he asked the Gallons poured out of the bag. The Gallons poured out and seemed to form into stacks and move to the back of the vault. After 3 hours they stopped and Sickles and Knuts poured out and after 2 hours they stopped also. "Congratulations Auror Tonk's your family is now rich and Lord Malfoy's vault is empty."

Tonk's gasped "is that legal?"

Harry nodded "yes Lord Malfoy handed me the bag. After I was done I was free to give it to anyone I wanted because he did not ask for it back. Lord Malfoy is also at fault because he never put a limit the bag could hold. He didn't stop to think what this could do in the wrong hands."

The Goblin outside of the vault spoke up "he is correct Auror Tonk's this is perfectly legal and Lord Malfoy can't do anything about it. But if you pour once again I can tell you more will pour out because he is control of the Lestrange vaults and Black vaults."

She tipped it over again and more poured out and they couldn't leave there for another 5 hours the Goblin went and grabbed them dinner. Harry turned to the goblin "so why are you helping us?"

The goblin smirked "the Malfoy is our most hated client here in the bank and this way we get revenge on him. Because his family is the one after the Goblin wars insured that we were confined to the land the bank is on. That we must follow all rules that the ministry sets forth and cannot deceive are clients."

Harry nodded in understanding "so the bank and the vaults haven't changed since the time of the Goblin wars."

The goblin nodded "yes we haven't been able to change anything because we are confined to these lands and we are running out of room to put are families."

Harry smirked "yes you can't expand outward there is no stopping you from expanding downwards or upwards. The land is yours you can down as far or as high as you want to there is no stopping you."

The goblin was stunned "I can't believe we never thought of that. I have to tell are King that he will be most pleased."

"Yes when me Tonk's are done here we will head back up so you can tell him of the news"

They got into the carts after all the coins were done pouring out and headed up "there is a problem though digging down though we are not diggers."

Harry turned to face the Goblin "you aren't but the Dwarves are if you pay them in gems and rare stones and or give them some of your wine I am sure they would do the work for you."

The Goblin nodded "we could we haven't had contact with them in a long while."

They neared the top "but when you get ahold of them make sure they don't come through the streets bring them straight into here so the ministry doesn't know what is going on."

They got out of the cart and him and Tonk's headed towards the exit. "Harry what is stopping Malfoy from emptying my vaults?"

Harry just grinned "simple he would never think of the bag. No one can get into your vault without your permission not even the Goblins. The other thing is he doesn't know who I gave the bag to."

Tonk's nodded "ok it's a good thing I had off of wok or I would have to explain where I have been."

Harry nodded and then paused "please tell me you were working when I called you over to deal with the Malfoy's?"

She nodded " yes I was finishing up my shift I am going to have to do the paper work when I get back on shift tomorrow I will catch you later."

Harry nodded in understanding "do try to keep quiet about we did."

Tonk's do a zipping motion across her mouth and did a locking motion and she vanished with a crack. He walked back to the cauldron and decided to check up on the powers he had gained. He headed up to his room and found out his key didn't work Tom came down the hall. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but Dumbledore came by and took your stuff and said you would be going back to your family. I was told to hand you this portkey so that you would get there."

Harry grumbled and handed Tom the key to the room. He didn't feel right taking the portkey like there was something off about it. "Dobby." The house elf appeared "Please go see Auror Tonk's and please ask her of an on duty Auror she trusts. Then go see said Auror and have them come here and when that's done come back here and wait to speak with me."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

The house elf vanished Harry turned to Tom "sorry Tom the Portkey feels like there is more to it than a means to travel."

Ton looked a little worried and about it 10 minutes later a female Auror arrived with Tonk's and the house elf. "Harry this is my friend Hestia Jones."

Harry nodded "Thank you Tonk's Hestia Dumbledore handed Tom this portkey and it feels off like there is more to it than meets the eye." Harry paused "Dobby please go and see where my trunk is at."

Dobby popped out and popped back quickly "Headmaster has it and is trying to break it open."

Harry was pissed Hestia wrote it down "we will go see him after this." She took the portkey and set it on the ground and waved her wand over it. "It has a compulsion charm mood alerting charms and memory suppressing charms. This is nasty work I will have to give this to the department of mysteries to get more in depth and verify my findings. Tom I need you to write down a statement of everything from the moment Dumbledore arrived."

Harry was shocked by everything "I think we need to get to the Headmasters office before he manages to get inside my trunk."

Hestia sighed "I am sorry to say he has the advantage because we can't into Hogwarts gates without his permission."

Harry smirked and Tom headed to his office to work on his statement. "I need a witches oath for what I am about to show you."

They looked at each other and raised there wands "we solemnly swear on our life and magic that what Harry James Potter shows us in the next 5 minutes we will not tell anyone."

"So mote it be." Harry said and with that the oath took hold and Harry waved his hand and a portal opened they gasped. Harry walked through and they were in the third corridor hallway where the headmaster took down the portraits first year. The girls followed him through and they were shocked Harry closed the portal. Hestia who picked up the portkey before she stepped through put the portkey into an evidence bag. They headed towards the headmasters office and where meet with the Gargoyle.

Hestia raised her badge "where on official business by Ministry order you are to open up."

The Gargoyle rose and so did the stairs they headed up the stairs. They walked into the office the Headmaster was leaning over his trunk and was surprised to see them there. Hestia leveled her wand "headmaster please step away from Mr. Potter trunk."

He step back "I am his magical guardian I can go through his trunk if I am considered for his safety."

Harry was a little shocked but quickly got ahold of himself "Headmaster we both know that is a lie." Headmaster seemed a little confused "Ministry law sates a magical guardian can't be in an official position that would show favoritism towards too said individual. Since you fall under that category you can't be my magical guardian."

Dumbledore was stunned he didn't think Harry would know that. Tonk's was a little confused herself "so who is your magical guardian since your other one is in prison and a criminal can't be your guardian."

Harry knew this to but he didn't know the one person who was supposed to take care of him was in prison. "My guess is since it didn't pass on and Dumbledore probably used his power as a smoke screen he was never convicted and thus never passed on to the next person in line."

Hestia was shocked "something else I am going to have to look into. But right I have to deal with this Albas Dumbledore please hand over the trunk."

He saw no other choice and slid over the trunk. Hestia shrunk it down and handed it to Harry "we will be on are way please expect a summons to appear in court Mr. Dumbledore."

They walked out of the office and out of the castle and the gate that stopped people from entering didn't stop people from leaving. "Harry you will have to come with me so we can get the items tested to make sure nothing else was placed on it."

He nodded Hestia grabbed his hand and they popped into her office at the Ministry. "Kimberly have an unspeakable come to my office."

They waited Harry wondered where Tonk's went to. 10 minutes later someone in a black robe and the hood was shadowed so you couldn't see their face. They had a Raven on their shoulder "Tonk's I am hungry feed me."

Harry looked at the unspeakable "Tonk's I thought you had the day off?"

The unspeakable went still and then pulled down her hood Hestia was shocked. Not more than Tonk's "Harry how did you know it was me?" I need to know because no one is supposed to know an Unspeakable identity."

Harry looked at her and with a straight face said "a little birdie told me."

Tonk's seemed to catch his meaning "oh great not only do you speak to snakes you can speak to bloody birds and this one gave me away."

Harry chuckled "I don't think it would have given you away if you feed it."

Tonk's glared at Harry and then she sighed "I am going to need oaths from both of you as to not reveal my identity to anyone."

They both gave their oaths and Tonk's accepted them. Hestia then turned to Tonk's who was putting her hood back up. "We need you to go over the evidence and Harry's trunk to see what you can find."

Tonk's went over everything in the trunk and the evidence. "I can confirm what you said about the portkey. Several of the items in here have some of the same charms and some have tracking charms."

Harry was pissed but then he remembered something. "Dumbledore told me he was the one that put the wards around my home maybe he did something more to them."

Tonk's nodded "I will meet you there."

Hestia grabbed Harry's hand and they were outside of his house. Tonk's was there checking the ward's. "There is some standard blood ward's but mixed in is magic suppressing charms. There are some wards there to make every emotion in there to be magnified. "

Harry was shocked "is it possible to make my relatives hate magic?"

Tonk's nodded "I will have to go inside and check."

They walked up to the door and knocked on the door Vernon opened the door" about time you got back boy now the rest of you freaks get out of here."

Tonk's stunned him and checked him "as you feared Harry there is runes craved unto him that would make him hate magic. I can't tell who did this but its dark magic at best."

His Aunt came around the corner she was stunned before she could speak and Tonk's checked her over. "Someone stole the magic in her and craved the runes of jealousy of magic and hate of magic on her."

There was a thump behind them and Dudley was knocked out on the porch with a rock in his hand he tried to sneak up on Hestia. Tonk's checked him "there is nothing on him I fear he has been raised to be like this." Harry was shocked but Tonk's continued " I thought so but wasn't sure but there is a strong notice me not of magic here or anything strange or anything is being done to you."

Hestia was shocked "can you tell who did these?"

Tonk's nodded "yes because every rune master has a signature. If I can find the rune stone anchor I can trace the rune writing to anyone who has taken runes and or has a master's in it."

He and Hestia sat on the porch while Tonk's went to work. Harry saw something on Hestia robe that caught his attention. It was an ant pendent "Hestia can I see that." She took it off and handed it to Harry.

"It belonged to my ancestor Eric O'Grady he thought he had developed a way to talk to ants. But no one in my family believed him but let him be. He was out at sea to see if his new invention would allow him to ignore the sirens call and talk to them. It didn't work and the backup he had failed and thus the whole crew was lost at sea. His wife took the device he used to talk to ants and took the metal inside and melted it down to this pendant as a reminder to the family not to achieve for the impossible and stick to the real world."

Harry nodded but he felt the change inside of him he smirked as he listened to the ants march across the grass. "That weird glowing stone next to the big brush roots is stopping are tunnel advance it will take us months to go around it."

"Yeah the queen will not be pleased to hear that I swear she will have the solders kill some of us to make us work faster I sometimes hate her."

Harry stood "hi Tonk's." She turned to look at him he pointed to the rose bush. "Try next to there I think it will be there."

Harry sat back down and Harry handed back her back her pendant. She looked at Harry confused "How could you know that?"

Harry sighed "just say your relative O'Grady wasn't as crazy as he seemed." She looked at Harry confused "I can't tell you more than that I fear someone may be listening."

Tonk's came back in the process of putting the stone in the bag. "I don't know how you knew that but that saved me some time."

Hestia looked at Harry in shock "someday you are going to have to explain that statement earlier."

Harry nodded "is ok if I go back to the Cauldron to stay."

Tonk's nodded "yeah I will have an Auror come by and I will tell Tom when I collect his statement not to allow them up to your room."

Harry nodded and opened a portal where he felt people weren't and he stepped through with Tonk's. They walked out of the closet and up to Tom and Harry took his key and headed up to his room and entered. "Dobby." The house elf popped in "I know you are not a free house elf and switched your allegiance to me. I don't mind I will gladly have you serve me. I need you to return to Hestia's office and return the things she will allow me to have."

Dobby popped out and was gone for a few seconds he popped back with his trunk. "I have returned as Master instructed."

Harry nodded "now dobby where have you been working until I realized you worked for me."

Dobby bowed his head "I have been working for Mr. Whisker's and cleaning the castle."

Harry smirked "now Dobby I am sure the Headmaster doesn't know you work for me so I would like for you to return to the school and I want you to be my eyes and ears. I want you to report anything you find strange or heard that may be important at the end of the day."

Dobby nodded "I will do as master asks."

He popped away Harry sat down on the bed. This wasn't the same room he stayed in one before this one wasn't as nice thanks to Dumbledore he lost that one. He opened a drawer and there was a watch and whistle. Inside with them was a note he picked it up and read it 'these items carry the powers of Kurt Wagner and Dinah Drake they never had a means for their powers. So we the fates have decided to resurrect the powers and gift them to you.'

Harry put the note down and he picked up the items and felt the power course through him. He went to his trunk and opened it and he flipped to the right page. He started to read 'Renee Montoya worked in the 14th century for the Ministry and helped found the unspeakables she was given the task of figuring out the art of Vaporization She worked on the task and finally figured it out the day she figured it out was the day she found a zit on her face. She went to the mirror and focused the new magic on her pimple but she didn't concentrate and she vaporized her whole face. She had no nose and no mouth to breath out of she stumbled around and knocked over a candle and burned her notes. In her dying moments she grabbed the mask the unspeakables wore in the day to protect their identity. Her mask was placed in a case in the office to honor her but when they stopped wearing them her mask was sold to a museum and then it was stolen after that made its way to a junk store.'

'Jefferson Pierce was a slave wizard in America. He finally escaped his master via the magical Underground Railroad. As he was escaping his captivity he did research on the run and managed to harness the power of lighting. He was one day on his way north was surrounded by the wizards sent to capture him and bring him back to his master. He used the power of lighting to take them down. But he never watched his back and was stabbed the last electrical orb remained in his hand. One of the wizards put the lighting in a glass jar so they could study it. One of Pierces relatives during the American civil war went down to the plantation and killed the people of the house and stole back the jar when he saw a sign saying it belonged to his ancestor. He sailed to England and his family studied it but never figured it out and when the last of the family died out it was sold at estate sale and the owner of the junk store acquired it.'

'Ka-Zar was one of the first wizards on Earth and he lived in Antarctica before it was covered in ice. He was the best caveman wizard hunter around he died during a Mammoth stampede. His remains stayed where they were because humans hadn't discovered burying the dead yet. Years later a relative of the junk store owner was a wizard scientist to the Antarctic and he came across Ka-Zar loin cloth and he didn't know what it was or that it contained Ka-Zar powers of a hunter. The scientist gave to the junk store owner and he used it to leather bond a book not knowing what it was and the power it contained.'

'Connor Luthor was a wizard farmer in rural Kansas and he worked on his time off on the power of wind. He finally was able to transfer his power to his lungs so he blew huge gusts of wind to his lungs. Then World War 2 began and he joined the wizard solders and he was ordered to London. One time he was at a place where one of the Muggle started a fire he went to help. He was blowing out a fire when he blew over a support beam and the celling collapsed and killed him. The Junk store owner's father was a solider at the time and he stole Luthor's suitcase and after the war opened the magical junk store and put Luthor's clothes in the store. Luthor before he died sealed away his powers in his favorite shirt and only his family could activate it. You Harry Potter are his distant cousin so you were able to activate the power.'

'You heard of Eric O'Grady's story so we will tell you the story of Dinah Drake. She was witch that was born in 1845 in England. She worked in the research department of the ministry and she was tasked with figuring out the sirens song. She had accident one day in the lab and she stumbled on a way for her to scream a sonic scream. Kurt Wagner was also a wizard who was born in 1850 and he on his own worked on way to teleport instead of brooms or Floo or Portkey. He finally worked out a way to travel through for a brief second to alternate reality but he couldn't stay in said world and would come out somewhere in his world. There was a limit of how far he could travel through said reality and be able to come out the other side. Both Dinah and Kurt both ended up in third class on board the Titanic heading to America to study because international portkey's had not been invented yet.

They were both in 3rd class when the Titanic struck the iceberg. They were behind the large crowd that where trying to get out of the locked doors. They both unknown to them headed together down to a lesser known exit. Both feared using magic in front of a Muggle but as they came to the door they didn't care if it meant there survival. Dinah got there first and used her wand to unlock the door. They escaped through the door but they got lost by the time they found themselves in the Grand Staircase the water was up to the glass dome. The glass gave way Kurt teleported up the stairs. Dinah tried using her sonic scream to break the glass but it caused more the glass to break overhead and one piece pierced her head and killed her. Kurt didn't waste any more time and ran up the stairs by the time he got up there almost all the life boats where launched. He focused and thought he could teleport himself to one of the life boats. He teleported but at the same time one of the smoke stacks gave way and blocked his path. He found himself inside of the smoke stack and the jolt smacked him against the side and he was knocked out. By the time he came to the smoke stack was below the water and he tried to teleport not realizing he couldn't use it in the water and he eventual drowned. None of the stuff was recovered from the ship and so there powers and any means to pass it on faded from the world until we brought it back and gave it to you.'

Harry was shocked he heard of the Titanic he never thought there was any magcial's on board the ship. He also never remembered anywhere in his text books that there where caveman wizards he was learning all sorts of cool stuff gaining these powers. He would have to if he survived the last battle with Voldemort he would have to go and research and prove these things and write about them.

Harry put his book back in his trunk and got into bed and went to sleep. He got up the next morning and he was not sure what he wanted to do today because he already explored the alley. He then thought of all the times his family went to the beach and he never got to go. He pictured in his head a nice beach with nice water and clean beaches. He felt a tug inside of himself and then he smelled sulfur and then salt and heard water crashing. He was a little shocked the book said he could only travel so far this way. He then looked to see he had also opened a portal he closed it with his mind. Harry laughed figures he would come here subconsciously.

He stripped down to his boxers and ran into the water. He laughed as he played in water for the first time he didn't know if it was a lake or an ocean he didn't care. He then he noticed as he swam under water a shell that didn't look like the rest of them he saw. He dove down and was running out of air when he grabbed it. He was defiantly running out of air he was fading out and then he passed out. He came to he was caught up on a rock under the water and he was breathing just fine. He smirked and he freed himself and he explored the area he was having a lot of fun.

He though got hungry and so he decided to head back to the beach so he could dress and go back to the Cauldron and get some lunch. He broke to the surface and walked out to see a naked girl on the beach with her mouth hanging open. She finally shock her head and regained her train of thought "How the hell did you get through are wards?"

Harry though was a little confused "this is a private beach?"

She nodded her head "yes only my family and those that we invite can get through the wards. So I ask again how did you get through the wards."

"I have special way of teleporting your wards must not be protected against such ways."

She seemed a little confused by his statement but something seemed to bugging her "who are you anyway."

Harry sighed "answer your question?" He asked as he removed the hair from his scar she nodded "So who are you?"

"I am Gabrielle Delacour and if you would like my family would love to meet you."

He nodded she seemed nice and not like the rabid fan's he ran into. "I would love to but we better get dressed before we did that."

She blushed and Harry headed around the large rock and he waved his wand to dry himself off. He knew family manors where part of old families and everyone on the property including people they invited where allowed to do magic. He got dressed and he headed back around and she was dressed and waiting for him. He followed her back up to the manor then led him through the house to a living room where he was surprised to see someone watching TV. "Hi mom we have company."

The woman turned off the TV stood up and faced them "who is your friend Gabrielle?"

"Mom this is Harry Potter."

The woman didn't fazed "nice to see the boy who saved England. So what brings you to France?"

Harry seemed surprised "I am in France that is so cool."

The woman seemed a little surprised "yes how can you not know where you are at?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "um the way I travel is a bit different and I pictured myself on a beach and I ended up on your beach and through your wards."

She seemed a little confused "Please show me."

Harry sighed he figured he would show her one and not show her the portal spell. He pictured himself standing next to the woman and he felt the tug. A red cloud appeared in both places he vanished and reappeared. Gabrielle waved her hand in front of her nose "who farted?"

The woman laughed "Honey Harry here doesn't travel via the magic ley lines he travels through a different dimension and the smoke is from that dimension." Harry was surprised she knew that and the woman paused and turned towards Harry "I don't think I introduced myself I am Apolline Delacour and welcome to my home. So does your family know of your power?"

Harry shock his head "my family and I don't get along because I have magic they hate me for it. I did a little bit of accidental magic and they seemed right pissed so I didn't want to be there so I left and I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well Harry that will not do it would get expensive and maybe get a little bit boring you are welcome to stay with us."

"Oh no ma'am I don't want to impose on you or anything."

"It's no trouble Harry now why don't you get your things and come back here."

Harry knew it was never good to argue with a woman. He popped back to the beach and Harry tried something new he pictured a small portal and he pictured it opening in a dark corner of Hestia's office. He looked through she was there and no one else was in there. He closed it and reopened a portal near her office door and he stepped through.

Hestia looked up and didn't seem fazed "what can I do for you?"

"Well today my powers acted on their own and I seem to have an invite to stay with the Delacour's for the rest of the summer."

Hestia seemed a little surprised. "Well you have to practice so they don't act up again. But I am sure you want to know if the Delacour's are safe before you go there." Harry nodded "they are Harry Apolline husband before he died was the Minster and they are the most light sided family I know. So you will be safe and we know where you are so we will get ahold of you when we need you." Harry went to open a portal but Hestia stopped him with a question "Harry how did you know it was safe to come through or that I was here?"

Harry smirked "I peeked."

He opened the portal and stepped through into his portal room at the Cauldron. He heard from the other side of the portal Hestia shout "Harry James Potter you are a peeping tom."

Harry laughed and closed the portal and he shrunk down his trunk. He looked and Hedwig was back "Hi we are going somewhere else for the summer do you want me to take you or would you like to fly there."

She didn't say anything and just flew into her cage. He shut the door and picked it up and then his shrunken trunk and he headed out and down the stairs. He went up to Tom "Thanks for the stay." He handed him the key and walked to the entrance to the alley and when he got here he opened a portal to the beach. He then popped into the house and he heard a scream.

Harry turned to see the source of the scream and he was staring at a different naked girl. He didn't hear Apolline walk in before he spoke "First the beach and now in the house is it my lucky day to find naked girls."

He heard a laugh and he turned to Apolline and blushed. "Yes Fleur what are you doing walking around the house naked?"

Harry turned to the naked girl and she was blushing "I dirtied my clothes and since I can't use magic I took them off before I walked through the house."

Harry was confused "I thought you could use magic on family manors?" He turned to Apolline for the answer.

She smirked "Fleur here is grounded because I caught using her magic on her sister who hasn't started school yet and can't defend herself."

Fleur didn't say anything in her defense "Apolline I believe your family has house elves so I am sure they would have popped down her fresh clothes to change into. So I think Fleur just wanted an excuse to walk around here naked."

Apolline laughed Fleur scoffed and marched upstairs. "Harry I don't think this will be the last time you see any of them naked."

Harry nodded in understanding "as long it's not any males I am cool."

Apolline laughed "no chance you are the only male in the house at the time."

Harry groaned "I am doomed I am surrounded my by females."

Hedwig hooted at him and Apolline laughed "you will get used to it Harry."

Harry though had a question that was bugging him "so how is it you know English."

Apolline was a little confused "Harry I don't know any English you are speaking French."

Now Harry was confused and then he laughed "I guess it is true all women are birds."

"What do you mean by that Harry?"

"Well I have the ability to speak to birds."

Apolline sighed "you are full of surprises today aren't you Harry. No Harry not all woman are birds it just so happens me and my girls are Veela and when we get pissed we can turn into a bird human hybrid and throw fire and are animal form is a bird of some sort."

Harry was shocked "well this could be awkward if I run into some else in France and I can speak to you and not them."

Apolline moved towards the door "follow me I have pensive I can teach you French in a matter of minutes."

Harry left his things and followed her into a library which was massive and full of books and he smirked Hermione would get lost in here. He was led over to a stone bowl and Apolline was pouring something into it. "Just grab the edges of the bowl stick your head in there and after a minute or so you will know French."

Harry put his head in the bowl and he felt the familiar pain but it wasn't as bad and as intense as when he touched certain artifacts. After a minute it passed and he pulled out his head and he felt the knowledge run through his mind. Harry though felt groggy Apolline grabbed his arm "I will lead you to your room to sleep until dinner by now the house elves have brought your stuff to your room and unpacked it."

Harry nodded and let her lead him to the room as she opened the door she let his arm go. He went to the bed fell on it and was out before he hit the bed. He felt someone poking him he looked to see it was a house elf. "I am to lead you to dinner."

Harry though was still tired and exhausted and fell back asleep. He slept until the next morning he changed his clothes and headed downstairs. He walked around and found himself in the dining room. He closed the door and found the living room he sat down on the couch he put his feet up and fell back asleep. Harry again woke to someone poking him he opened his eyes to see it was Gabrielle this time "let's go to breakfast sleepy head."

Harry got up and was lead back to the dining room. He sat down and Fleur looked at him in disgust. "We must do something about the dreadful clothes you wear they look way to big and not defiantly not in style anymore."

"They were my cousin hand me downs and I don't want to use my trust vault to buy clothes."

Apolline looked at him in confusion "you should have access to your family vault by now."

Harry shock his head "only the ancient and nobles without an heir can come into the inheritance by 13. I don't think the Potter's qualify."

Fleur raised an eyebrow "you weren't told the Potter family is one of the founding wizards in England and you would fall under the ancient and noble family."

Harry grumbled "One more thing I think the headmaster had control over and withheld from me. I will have to make a visit to Gringot's today."

"What has Dumbledore done to you?" Apolline asked.

Harry sighed "its best you find out during the trail it's too long to go into right now."

The rest of breakfast was done in silence they stood up to leave the table. "Harry I will come with you today to the bank." Apolline said.

Harry sighed and grabbed her hand and teleported her to the beach "Harry what are we doing here?" Apolline asked.

Harry sighed "I am going to have to show you how I truly got here." He opened the small portals and found an empty place in the alley. He closed and opened a larger portal Apolline gasped. "Ladies first."

She walked through very cautiously Harry followed she turned toward Harry. "That was amazing."

Harry grinned "I know let's get to the bank."

Harry walked out of where he came in and headed toward the bank. He walked into the bank and up to one of the teller that had a sign that said he was the one that took you to see your accountant manager. "I need to see my accountant manager."

The goblin looked up and scoffed at him "your magical guardian has forbid you from seeing him until you are 17."

Harry growled at the goblin" If it was Albus Dumbledore he has no say because he was and never has been my magical guardian."

"I don't care human you will not get in to see him."

Harry lost it he grabbed the goblin he popped into the lower section of the bank and opened a portal to come out over an active Volcano. He held the goblin over it "you either take me to see him or I drop you in."

The goblin wasn't fazed "you wouldn't dare human."

Harry dropped him and let him fall for a little bit before he popped in and grabbed him and popped back so they were standing over it. The goblin was burned "I won't ask again will you take me to see my accountant manager."

He nodded "yes dammit don't drop me again."

He opened a portal to the mine and then popped back and the Goblin didn't say a word and just started to walk to the back. They were led to the back and into the office. The goblin looked up and was pissed "he is not supposed to be back here led him out of here."

The goblin looked scared "I couldn't say no you deal with him." He walked out of the office.

The goblin looked surprised "I don't know what you did to him but you won't be getting your inheritance security."

A few minutes later armed grounds opened the door Harry took a deep breath and blew. The guards flew back and into the guards behind them. They struggled to get up Harry moved quick and grabbed his manger by his shirt and put his wand under his chin as it glowed red. "You will stand down and go out and get the director of this bank before I blow his head off." The guards stopped and one ran off.

His manger was struggling to get lose from Harry's grasp. Finally the director showed up "what is the meaning of this?"

Harry snarled "this thing dares try to deny me my inheritance which is rightful mine."

The goblin in his grasp spoke "the headmaster has denied him this until he is 17."

Harry jabbed the wand further under his chin "you know full dam well that he is not my magical guardian and never has been. Now why don't you speak the truth?"

"I refuse because it will mean my death."

The director snarled "you will tell me." The goblin stayed silent "take him down to be tortured."

The guards moved in Harry held up his free hand "no director you can stay here but the guards and Apolline best stay head out and put up a silencing ward.

Director nodded his head and waved them out Apolline went out with them. The director turned around and put the wards up. He turned around "ok Harry continue."

Harry nodded "director you might want to put a noise reducing charm."

Harry saw the shield pop and Harry turned towards his manger. Harry smirked and felt the power inside of him and he screamed. The goblin was screaming and his ears where bleeding. Harry stopped "I will not talk."

Harry snapped his fingers and a portal opened and lava flowed into the room Harry focused and opened a second portal to flow back into the volcano and protect the director. Harry was safe he lowered the goblin and moved his wand to raise one of his legs and he lowered one down into the lava. The goblin screamed he lost his foot and finally broke down "I will talk." Harry stopped and raised him back up "we were taking money out of your accountant and putting it into his vault and the Weasley's and the vault for the order of the phoenix by the time you turned 17 you were going to be broke. It's all in the file in my desk I kept records please let me live."

The director popped his head around the barrier "No Harry let him go we don't need this scum alive."

The Goblin was squirming "please let me..." The goblin was cut off as Harry pushed him through the portal and closed them.

The Director waved his wand to get rid of the rest of the lava. "Most impressive Harry most people can't do that."

Harry then threw up "what have I done?"

"It is hard the first few times but you will get over it Harry"

"I don't think I ever will."

The goblin smiled "that is what makes you different from the people you fight they don't feel bad about the deaths or the things they do. You don't what you have to in order to make things right. You have done things in terms no human has done you helped us explore new options of expanding. You have successfully scared the crap out of a goblin you held off the best warriors I had and you tortured a goblin into talking and getting answers. No human has ever done that you have earned my respect Harry."

Harry nodded "thank you."

The director waved his hand and the door opened. "Guards return to your post and Apolline you are welcome to join us."

The guards moved down the hall and Apolline entered and shut the door. She looked around "if you are looking for the manger he has been disposed of."

Apolline seemed a little surprised. The director waved his hand and chairs appeared because the others were destroyed heck even the stone desk was sitting lower on the floor. They all took their seats and the director reached in the desk and read the file. "We will pass on a copy of this to the Auror's."

Harry spoke up "please give it to Hestia she is the one taking care of everything against the Headmaster."

The director nodded "it will be done we will also remove the money from the vaults and if it isn't there we will expect them to come in and make arrangements. As for your inheritance you are set to become Lord Potter, Lord Curray who was the last King of Atlantis who had the unnatural ability to talk with all sea life, Lord T'Challa last King of Wakanda he had superhuman level of smell he had the strongest sense of smell ever, King Allen last king of Central city he was the fastest thing alive in all aspects."

Harry laughed both the goblin and Apolline looked at him confused "he must not have been very popular in the bedroom."

They both busted out laughing "Lord Potter you amaze me still you managed to get a goblin to laugh. You are full of surprises."

Harry shrugged and he reached forward and grabbed the rings. He put them on and felt the power reach through him. He sat back as the power coursed through the goblin didn't seem surprised "my guess is you have gained their abilities and confirmed my theory that Fate has chosen you to be her warrior which means Voldemort is not gone." He paused "Lord Potter consider us your friend we will help you as best as we can."

Harry nodded "thank you I am not feeling well is it of if I head home."

Goblin nodded "it is ok I will pass along the file to Hestia as you asked."

Harry stood and so did Apolline they exited and headed for the exit to the bank when Harry spotted Dumbledore. He groaned sometimes he hated his bad luck Dumbledore walked up to them. "Harry I don't care what the Auror's say I am taking you back home to your relatives."

Harry smirked "you can't order me around I am Lord Harry James Potter Allen Curray T'Challa." Dumbledore looked surprised "Yes Dumbledore your puppet of my accountant manager is dead and he spilled his secrets. The Director will be taking back the money from you and the Weasley's. He will also be giving the file over to the Auror's so enjoy the days you have left of being free."

Dumbledore looked pissed "doesn't mean a thing I will wipe your mind and Hestia's and Tonk's and you will be back under my control."

Dumbledore went to raise his wand Harry though had his wand out thanks to the wand holster. "I wouldn't recommend that because we are in Goblin turf and they wouldn't like that."

Dumbledore smirked "it seems you have made the mistake of pulling out your wand. I will enjoy what the goblins do to you."

But the goblin guards and tellers never moved nor did they blink there eye that he pulled out his wand it seems the word was spread that we was a friend and that meant he could pull out his wand and do magic. Harry smirked "it would be a problem if I wasn't friends with them."

Dumbledore swatted his hand and Harry flew through the door and he rolled down the stairs. Dumbledore was out the door and had drawn his wand. Harry knew he could sway public opinion to his favor. Harry stood and moved fast to avoid the spell he fired and Harry zoomed and snatched the wand out of his hand and he felt the allegiance of the wand switch to him.

Harry smirked and he didn't stop and he zoomed by and scooped up Apolline and threw her over his shoulder. He zoomed off and found an empty place opened a portal zoomed through. They were on the beach and Harry stopped and just like in a car accident Harry couldn't hold unto her and she was thrown into the water. Harry laughed as she rose from the water soaking wet. Harry popped out and back to his room and put some wards he was going to have to give her time to cool off.

Harry stayed in his room and snickered thinking of a soaking wet Apolline. He decided to unpack his trunk to pass the time until she cooled down. He went over to his trunk and opened it and it was empty. The house elves that brought it up must have put everything a way. He went to the book shelf and he found the book fate gave him so he would know his powers. He flipped through it and he came arcos the powers he just received.

'On Atlantis during the golden age of Greece was a kid named Arthur Curray was a smart kid and was always doing something to get him into trouble. One day he wanted to play a prank on his annoying sister but first he needed to make sure it would be safe. So he explored Atlantis for the books on languages and he spent all winter in the books until he finally perfected the ability to talk to fish. So the first time he used his powers he talked a shark into scaring his sister. But something went wrong and the shark really attacked her he stepped in and he lost his right hand in the process. So the time he was recovering he reworked his new power so he could understand them as well as talk to them. Years passed and no one knew of his power it came time for the King to step down from the throne and he had no heir. Atlantis was a nation and island who spent all the time in the water to hunt and to play and had some of the strongest swimmers. So it was decided to come up with a new king they would hold a contest the first one to come to shore of an island next to Atlantis would win. Arthur showed up and people laughed but he took a spot people didn't see him as much of a threat with only hand and a hook for a hand. The conch shell was sounded and they swam out and when Arthur got deep enough he dove and used his gift to summon a dolphin he befriended.'

Harry took a break and grabbed some water and drank it and went back to the story. 'He grabbed a hold of the dolphins fin and he passed all the swimmers and was way ahead. When he got as far as the dolphin could take him he swam the rest of the way in and he landed on the beach and stood and smiled. The judges were shocked he was the first that made it and in record time. He waited for the others to come in and one of the elders came up to Arthur with the crown and was ready to crown him when one of the other contestants challenged it. But Arthur pointed out that the only rule was that they could do anything to get to the shore as long as they stayed in the water the whole time. With no further objections he was crowned king. Not one month into his reign a huge storm rolled in and the oracle warned them that a wave would wipe them out. Arthur ordered everyone off the island they took boats and he used his skill to get the dolphins to get his people off the island. Arthur was the last one on the island when the wave hit he was killed by the debris of the destroyed houses and Atlantis was swallowed by the sea. His people mourned his death when the oracle told him he had perished with their island.'

Harry was surprised it seemed like Arthur was a like a captain on a sinking boat but instead Arthur went down with his island. Harry shocks his head and read the next story 'Berry Allan grew up in Central City it was an island close to Atlantis and they were close together and worked together. His father was an alchemist and Allan one day snuck into his father's lab in a tower. Allan was in the tower and he felt the change in pressure and felt the charge in the air and he knew what was going on. If the lab was hit he would be covered by the chemicals and it would kill him. He tried running and he knew he would not be fats enough to get out of the huge lab. He felt his magic shift and he tapped him into the speed force of magic and worked only in dire situations. But he was still not fast enough to avoid some of the chemicals as it exploded as it was hit by lighting. When he got out of the lab the chemicals on him didn't seem to do him any harm. But Berry realized he could do a lot of things fast and he realized the chemicals kept him tapped into the speed force and he could access it at any time. The King became sick and his son died in the last war and so he named Berry the next king because he saw with his power the kingdom would be safe.

Berry ruled for a couple of years before someone decided to take care over his kingdom. They tried it a week after the storm that wiped out Atlantis and the kingdom was over flowing from the refuges. His advisory named Hunter Zolomon decided to try to tap into the same force Berry did but something went wrong with his experiment. It encircled the whole island and caused time to speed up. Now Berry needed to save his island so he went to his father for help and they came up with an ancient machine mixed with potions that would help. But Berry would need to get in and use his power and there was no grantee that it would work. Berry got in and used his power he went much faster than he had ever gone. The machine worked but no one lived and the island showed no signs of anyone every living there because it was a wilderness once again. When the Greeks went there to trade and saw it was gone they claimed as there's and renamed it Crete. From there they could see Atlantis was gone so the Greeks expanded their borders by claiming the area as their property. '

Harry was a little surprised but he read about the last king. 'The T'Challa family was the ruling family of Wakanda before it was destroyed around the same time as the fall of the Roman empire and the chef export was Mithril or as some of the comics called it vibranium. The family had a rare gift of having superhuman sense of smell done so when the first T'Challa had a run with a blind panther who tracked him down when he was lost in the jungle. He wanted that sense of smell so he looked to the bear family because he knew from some of the traders they had the best sense of smell. So he got himself a number of bears and ran magical tests on them and pretty soon he had worked the sense of smell into his magic. He passed the secret down to his family and pretty soon the secret was destroyed and lost because after a number of generations the magic worked into the DNA of the family. The last T'Challa to be named king was done so when the kingdom was in war and his father died in a battle. His enemy would rule the world with the last known source of the metal. So he saw that his kingdom was to fall he went into the mine and activated the self-destruct rune and magical fire ran throughout the mine and the king stayed inside so no one would ever find out his families secret sense of smell. Thus with his actions his kingdom fell and Mithril became the rarest metal on Earth.'


	16. Chapter 16

Harry ate the choclate given to him not knowing it was spiked with love potion. He was heading down the stairs when his vision blurred and he didnt feel so good and passed out. He awoke in the hospital wing wondering what the heck happened to him. Madam Promfrey walked in " glad to see you are awake Harry. I am sure you are wondeirng what happened to you?" he nodded his head. " well what happend to you is you overdosed on love potion. We sent your blood to determine who gave you the potion."

Harry was shocked what they didnt know was that with a spell the person could mask the potions in his system even from a test. She gave him anther potion to help get rid of the rest of the potion out of his system. He didnt finish the potion he went into a seizure. She stunned him he went still and so did his heart.

She worked hard to get it started and knew she couldnt use any potions she used what healing spells she thought would help. It was to late she felt his soul leave his body and knew he was gone. She put her wand away and pulled the sheet over him. She pushed him out and to a place in her office and wheeled it in and locked it.

She walked to her floo and made a floo call " Amelia Bones." a face apperead who looked like a older close cousin of Susan Bones. " Harry James Potter is dead and is in part due to posioning and overdose of potion it needs investgation."

Amelia was shocked the boy who lived was dead " i will be over with Mad-eye and Kingsley this isnt get swept under the rug. Dont inform anyone else of this matter."

She went back to work until 20 minutes later they arrived and took Harry's body and her report. " alright with the proper paper work in place i will take Harry to the coroners office. Kingsley and Moody gather his things and his bedding and bring it to the office."

They all went to do there assigments while Madam Promfrey kept people out of the long term ward and no vistors. Even though his friends tried finally Amelia came back " alright we will report this to the great hall at dinner we have the investgation rolling. evertyone will be questioned to see if they know anything."

Alot of aurors came out of the floos with the wands drawn cuffs on them and a bunch of potions. They marched to the great hall and walked in everyone got quiet and looked at them. " everyone stay sitted and one by one you will called out to be questioned by one of my aurors."

Dumbeldore stood " may i ask what this investgation is all about?"

" the death of Harry James Potter."

There where shouts of outcry and revenage and from Slyherin some shouts of joy. a student named Romlinda Vane broke down ran up to Amelia and got her knees . " please have mercy on me all i wanted to do is make Harry notice me i didnt know love potions could kill."

amelia picked her up and looked her in the eyes " honey what ou did wasnt so wrong it happens everyday." the girl looked relieved " we will have to question you futher."

She passed her off to a Auror " Next for uestion is the Weasleys and Hermione Granger."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter was wondering the school in his 4th year trying to find a way to survive the first round. He spotted a highly decorated door that he never saw before he tried opening it. To his surprise it opened and that wasnt locked. A voice rang out " greetings young heir you have found one of the lost rooms of Hogwarts. In here you will find the power that was granted to seven people back in there time."

He walked into the next set of double doors and inside he found 7 coffins ths was surprising to say the least. He walked up to the first coffin and read the name " here lies Snow White a friend to all cretures and all humans no matter the language."

Harry took a step back from the coffin but a light shot from the coffin and shot into him. He didnt feel any differnt but he felt like there was a new power there. He went to the next one Aurora he was trying to think who that was. But he read further put to sleep to handle her tranformations into other animals with a kiss of her mate she was back in control. The beam came out and hit him he was shifting into other animals uncontrollably just like her.

He managed to make his way to the next one Belle the princess who could tame the wildest beast. So this continued with the next few coffins Cinderella the woman who went from servant to princess to do to her fairy godmother. As a result she had the powers of a fairy. Alice the princess who could create the most beautiful and strongest mind shields that she got caught in her mind world twice. Jasmine the princess who hid from her Father that she could change her outward apperance to anything she desired. Finally the last one was Ariel the mermaid who bcame princess her power was that when she was on land she could control the elements.

Each time a differnt beam of light shot out and hit him " congratualtions you have the power of the seven princess and wlll for the rest of your life. when you die the power will be returned to them. Be sure to find the rest of the hidden rooms."

Harry though was still shfting he would have to do what Aurora did and find his mate but how would he do that. He caught a scent that was most pleasing to him he took off towards it. He ran into a girl who they called loony. It looked she was being bullied by some of her classmates and even the girl he thought he had a crush on.

He jumped between them and the girl but it didnt help matters that he was cute house cat at the time. Then he changed into a wolf and howled they ran screaming all but the girl. She ran over and hugged him and kissed his head. He managed to change back to human and stay there. He hugged her back he felt a new connection forming with her. Then he looked at her eyes they went white " you found the resting place of the seven princess of heart."

He was shocked and then remembered Seers eyes went white when looking into the future. True seers eyes turned white also when they looked into the past also. " yes i did Luna the truest seer."

She blushed and they stood up " i guess since we are mates i dont have to whip your memory of that. I dont like it when people know thye come up to me requesting that i see there future. Its not always pleasent."

He nodded his head he understood " then why dont you place what muggles call contacts in your eyes. They can make eyes stay your true color but behind them your eye can turn white and no one will ever know."

She shock her head " I can do with glasses but my power comes from looking people in the eye thats why i dont like people wearning sunglasses."

He patted her on the back " thats the beauty of contacts they are like glasses but go over your eye. So that way you dont have to worry about the glasses falling off your face and losing them playing a sport or getting damaged"

She looked like she wanted to try that idea right away. " i will be sure to do that over the summer."

He took her hand and headed down to the great hall " i guess i should ask this Luna. will you be my girlfriend."

She laughed like a angel " of course silly i mean i am your mate for life no matter what fights we have i am with you until the end."

He smiled when they entered the hall they sat at her house table and had lunch. Headmaster got up and walked next to him. " mind if i have a word with you Harry."

He stood " sure headmaster."

He was led to his office they took a seat across from each other. He then felt a prescence enter his mind he blocked it out but he heard the commands. ' you will stay away from that loony girl and take Ron back and ask Ginny to the ball.'

He stood up angirly which surprised the headmaster " i will not drop Luna because you want me to. You shouldnt call your own students names headmaster what kind of example are you setting?"

This pissed off the headmaster no one was able to resisit his mind control it always worked. He tried forcing more power into his commands then Harry reached out with his mind. He grabbed ahold of the headmasters probe and dragged him into his metal scape of his mind. He smiled he decided to use wonderland but make it a place of nightmares for anyone trying to force there way in.

The headmaster managed to leave his mind but he was clearly shaken up by what he saw. Harry stood and left the room and headed to his next class which was defense against the dark arts. He took his seat next to Hermione " today class you will be put under the Imperio curse to see how many of you can resisit and what you do to resisit."

One by one they where called up they all failed even Draco he walked around clucking like a chicken. Harry was finally called up " Imperio. " Jump on the desk he heard in his head he knew it was Moddy trying to get him to do what he wanted but it didnt even effect him." He stood there looking around.

He could feel the power Moody was putting into the spell " are you going to put me under the spell i mean i dont even feel a thing."

This pissed Moody off " you can resisit the Imperio and survive a killing curse why not go for all three." The class gasped they all thought he wouldnt. Harry brought his hand up and gave the signial to bring it on. " crucio."

Harry just kind of laughed " wow the Crucio isnt as bad as they saw it is like a middle tingle. Why dont you try full power maybe that would help."

Moddy yelled out losing his cool and the power of his spell increased. " that was full power."

The class gasped " i guess i am immune to all three unforgivables i guess to me they are forgivable."

He took his seat the class looked at him in awe even the Slytherins all but Draco Malfoy he had a look of Jealousy on his face. The bell rang for the end of class he ran off to meet with Luna. He ran up behind her " class was wonderful Harry thank you for asking."

Harry just smiled " Luna if you want to hide your power you might want to let people speak before you answer."

She continued to walk " be careful tommorow Harry i cant see what is going to happen because of to much magic blocking my visions."

He nodded his head for the rest of the day they hung out and got stares from the school. He didnt sleep much that night when it was time he got up and headed to the tent for the event where they had breakfast prepared for them. Everyhing was boring he couldnt even watch his fellow competiors go though the event.

Harry finally was called out and he faced down the meanest baddest Dragon around the hungarian horntail. " punny wizard you wont get my eggs just you try."

Harry used a sonorous charm and spoke to it " i dont want your eggs i want the false egg they placed in your nest."

The dragon bent her head down and sniffed her eggs and felt them and picked up the golden egg. It tossed it at Harry it caught it " thank you." The crowd was in shock they couldnt believe it.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry watched his whole life as his twin brother got away with everything and was favored. Harry wasnt mistreated but he was like a cousin nobody wanted around. He didnt care he took to reading books and creating his own spells and potions when he did he took it to the patent office at the minstry. They would pay him a set amount of galleons for his spell or potion. He opened his own bank accountant that no one but him could have access to.

He invested his money into bussiness muggle and magcial. By the time Hogwarts came around he owned the daily prophet and had majority of the shares in a new wand shop that was outshining Ollivanders and a pet store that sold people familars only.

Harry was walking around shopping by himself with the money his parents gave him. He had his supplies and his custom made wand from his own shop. He decided to do some bussiness with Ollivander. He wasnt to happy to see him " I know you are not happy to see me. But i was wondering if ou considered my propasal to merge with my store. Not everyone's main wand is a custom made one we can do really great bissiness if we stop fighting."

Ollivander pulled out the contract " its so hard my family has been in bussiness for so long i dont want to lose the name."

Harry took the contract and write in a line and signed it and handed it back to him. " we knock down this wall merge the two and we both keep are names but is under one bussiness."

Ollivander saw the potintal he finally could make some fresh new wands. He signed the paper it vanished in a flash Harry smiled. " Mr. Potter would you like to try for one of my wands."

Harry just nodded his head he was glad people where allowed to carry more then two wands. He was measured and he ended up with a elder wand but not as powerful as the wand of death. He placed in his holster and walked out and spotted his brother.

He smiled and snuck behnd him and waved his wand "vegrandis unda vortex" a small water vortex apperead around his brothers head. It swirled for a little bit and vanished his hair was wet and messed up.

Harry chuckled and fired off anther spell "prolato saeta" he stopped when he got to his butt. "vir ut puella" His brother grew a set of knockers and voice lowered he lost his adams apple and he lost his male parts. He shrunk in height Harry then transfigured his clothes to a mini skirt and tube top that read " i am a whore."

Harry walked away whistling he headed home his family got home his brother was still girl. He had to play it off like he didnt know what happened " mom dad where is Mark and who is she?"

His dad glared at him " soemone thought it funny to charge our brother to a girl and there is no known counter curse."

Harry was shocked he walked to his room and giggled. Revenage was sweet his mother came into his room and shut the door. " i want you to go and change Mark back and i wont tell your father it was you who changed him to a girl."

He was shocked his mother figured hm out he pretended to walk out and turned with his wand out. "ostendo mihi vestri caligo specialis" The spell hit her he saw a glimpse. of her darkest secret. " you pretended you know nothing and i wont tell dad you had had a affair with Alice Longbottom more then once."

She took a step back in shock he had her conered. She sighed and walked out of the room heer own son knew her secret and would use it against her.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sensed something was off with this whole wedding he could see Fleur struggling with something. He managed to get into the room where she was in before she was to walk down the asisle. " Fleur i remember the fire you had during the tournament where is it and your fun side."

She sighed " Harry." she was whispering for some reason " i just am nervous about this wedding." She walked out he knew when she got nervous her Veela nature came out more it was like it was surpressed.

He walked out and joined the wedding when it got to that point " anyone here have a reason why these two should not be married."

Harry stood the crowd gasped " something is affecting her nature i fear she is being forced into this marriage."

The crowd was whispering the priest was ready to ask her when shields popped up around the stage and Bill pulled out his wand and put it on his neck. " continue with this wedding or you die."

The priest looked ready to do this Harry saw people trying and couldnt get past the shields. Harry was thankful he was granted his lordhsip of Potter and Black last year before school started. Dumbeldore told him to keep him quiet until it was needed.

" I Lord Potter Black call in Fleur Marie Delacour's outstanding life debt to me. I order her to join her soul with mine and become my soul mate." He saw a beam of white light shot out of her chest and hit his and a beam out of his soul hit her soul.

She looked really happy she went full fury and grabbed Bills wand and burned it to ash. He growled at her " Your family will die because of his actions heer today."

She wagged her finger at him " you forgot Bill that when two famalies join together both of the wards join togther So with the Black and Potter wards over my family home i would love to see you get in there."

Bill looked defeated and turned to Harry " you will pay my Lord will kill you and she will be mine one way or anther."

With a crack he was gone Harry the whole time felt something leave his scar but before it left it managed to show Voldmort plan to attack the MInstry. " everyone to the Minstry Voldmort is going to attack it."

Everyone was apperating Fleur ran up hugged him with a crack they where gone. The whole wedding party was ready for the fight. But everyone was nervous with the Weasley family was there. Ever Weasley but Ginny and Ron swore loyality to Harry the new leader of the light.

Harry had them in roped and stunned Molly Portkeyed them back home to be questioned later. Minstry offcials showed up " shut down the floos Voldmort is on his way here."

They didnt question him anti- Appraction wards went up and the floos went down. Then there was attack of Minstry workers in the dark lords camp. The Aurors and unspeakables to the light helped put down the uprising. Then there was a boom as the elevator into the building was blown open.

Trolls and orgres jumped down and they realized the floor had a cushioning charm when the first one landed. " someone deactivate the cushioning charm and in place put a gravity increase spell. Those who can control Fiendfyre take care of the ones that landed."

The unspeakabes took care of the Trolls and orgres and some ward experts did phase 2. They watched when the new spell took hold as the troll crashed into the ground to splat. Pretty soon there was none of them left. Then there was a mighty crash. They looked up to see a new hole in the side of the building and wizards where flying in on brooms to get in.

Harry was rattling his brain " light the skies Twins i know you have fireworks in the shirking trunk in your pocket unleash hell. Also tie a darkness powder to one make the upper area had to see in."

They went to work quickly and pretty soon fireeworks where going off and the celing was dark. They where was crashing and they watched brooms and wizards and witches fall out of the sky. They never noticed the ropes and more descending but Harry noticed. " aurors change the bodies into dangerous animals and attack the people on the rope."

They went to work and there where more screams when all went silent Harry knew Voldmort would do anything to get in to have the building. He Pulled Amelia aside " Send teams to destroy everything that cant be packed up of value and pack up everything of value." she was confused " let them have the building we run the minstry out of some other building."

She smiled she got it and they went to work she even pulled some of the kids to help. The remaining group just was going to hold them off. Amelia finally after 20 minutes came to Harry. " its done we did it Minstry of magic is packed up and ready to go."

They made it to the emergency escape floo where people could leave but not enter. Pretty soon it was just Harry and Amelia. He winked at her she was confused " set the self the destruct runes."

She went to work and pretty soon they where activated and not a moment to soon he heard the death eaters at the door. They both flooed at at the same time and they exited back at the burrow special floo outside for the wedding. Thats where everyone was from the minstry.

" Alright Kingsley go and tell thr prophet they are now under Minstry control due to war and have them pack up and we will move them into the same building as the Minstry."

He left without a question it seemed like Harry was the new leader and no one questioned him. They waited until Kingsley got back and when he did he showed up with all the reporters with shruken down equitment. " alright folks we are moving to Black Manor where i have had the goblin outfit the wards with the strongets there is and i have bought alot of land around it and have more building bulit."

Harry handed out portkeys to people finally they where all in the manor in the grand ballroom. " you may notice some people who portkeyed here are not with us. That is because the wards activated and sensed there dark mark and have teleported them to the dungeons."

Some people gasped because some of the fighters from the minstry where in that group. Mcgongall showed up " Harry mind explaining why i got this note from Dumbeldore when he is dead."

Harry nodded his head " when his plan went into effect he had some letters he prewrote and now are being sent out. Hogwarts is closed and the wards have sealed off the castle and have hidden it while we are at war. Hogwarts will be run from Potter sub family manor . No one from the dark will get in and this year no nonense magic we teach how to fight and how to win."

The crowd cheered " because unlike last time we will win because we are prepared and will bring are A game."

The next months Harry got to know Fleur and helped the minstry and settle in the techers at the potter sub manor. They where gathering forces anyone caught and had the dark mark was kiled instantly after being questioned.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry did alot of reading while he was in the tent he was learning alot of advanced spells. He was also learning about wards and combat runes. He absorbed the new knowledge like a sponge. But he really couldnt do that now he was at shell cottage after the incident at Malfoy Manor.

The first night there he heard someone sobbing he got up from where he was sleeping to see who it was. He spotted Fleur at the kitchen table with her head laying down. Hary came over " are you alright Fleur?"

She looked up in surprise he saw a bruise on her face in the shape of a hand. He saw other tell tale sign he was used to them. " what happened to you?"

She looked like she was panicing " i fell down the stairs and when i got to the bottom i sprang up and ran into the doorway."

Harry put a comfronting hand on her shoulder " dont lie to me Fleur i have been there myself with my family. Tell me why Bill is doing this to you?"

She sighed she could see the scars and felt like she could trust him she needed to tell someone. " he hits me ever since the werewolf attacked him. He says my fault it happened, He hits because i dont cook a good meal, i dont clean good enough or not fat enough, I dont give him a good sexual experince, andhe think i am cheating on him which i am not. I am sick of it i want out and he wont let me."

Harry was losing control of the animagus transformation he learned well he was out there he had to reign it in. He couldnt though and Fleur was surprised when Bill walked in Harry atacked him. Harry gave him the beat down of his life all of his friends where now in the room shocked. " you dare hit a woman and dont expect the consequences of your actions." Bill was whimpering on the floor " sign the papers Bill." Bill took the pen shakily and signed them.

Harry picked hm up and dragged him out past the wards and apperated which Hermione didnt know he could do. He arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see him. She ran over and tried to take care of her son " let me heal the muggle way maybe it will teach this wife beater."

She was shocked " Harry are you sure he would beat his own wife?"

" Mrs. Weasley i am sure you saw it and know i am familar with abuse. When i told this she confessed it happened after the werewolf and beats her for almost everything that happens."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was very good with his hands and could fix anything and could make anything with his hands that his art desired. it was also good that he had a photographic memory because he memorized things he wanted to learn. So when Albus arrived at the house expecting the boy to be abused and mistreated he was sadly disappointed.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by what looked to be Harry but he was well feed and groomed and had the right sized clothes. He smelled like saw dust he shrugged " is your Aunt and Uncle at home Harry?"

He sighed he knew what this was about and was looking forward to going but he wanted to continue some part of the bussiness he had going. " Mom dad the headmaster has arrived."

This surprised the headmaster he called them mom and dad this wasnt good. His Uncle and Aunt came out none of them to skinny or overweight. " evening headmaster do come in."

He walked in and when he looked around he saw alot of wood items in the house all looked hand made. " wow Veron you are really good with your hands."

He shock his head chuckling " i wish i was this good this is all the work of Harry here everything you see is made by him by hand."

The headmaster was taken back he decided to piss the man off . "It is probably the result of his magic."

Petunia shock her head " nah its a nautal gift he was gifted to be well with his hands and have a photographic memory. He uses both sides of his brain very well i mean he uses both hands as well as the next. i mean the first time i caught him drawing with one hand and writing with anther it freaked me out."

Albus was getting pissed this kid could have dual wands he was treated well and probably very powerful. He pulled out his wand and blasted apart the bookshelf. This surprised the family. He stood and grabbed Harry " you will be under my control boy."

Harry who always carried a pencil with him pulled it out and stabbed the man in his hand that was holding him. He screamed he dropped to the floor Dudley rushed him and gave him a nasty right hook in the nose. He grabbed his nose Veron plucked the wand out of his hand. Harry took it out of his hand before Vernon could abject. He thought of knocking the man out and a beam of red flew out of the wand and nailed him in the chest he fell to the floor out cold.

He ran over to look at his runied piece of work it was damaged behind repair. Then the front door was bloasted open. " come on i just repaired that last winter."

He dodged a spell Petunia screamed " Harry use the wand."

Harry was doging and firing off the same spells they did. The Dursleys dodged and weaved and Veron came back in with a cricket bat and smacked a couple before he was stunned. Dudley knocked out 4 of them before he was stunned. Petunia was stunned after she shouted at Harry.

A woman came in and him bound in ropes where he couldnt use his wand. " Harry Potter you are under arrest for underage magic assulting a member of the minstry and assulting my aurors or known to you as bobbies."

Harry sputtered " but they didnt say anything when they got in here just barged and started to fire off spells. The Headmaster attacked me first saying i would be his i defend myslef. So i am innocent i cant help it if they where stupid enough not to say freeze aurors or bobbies i was again defending myself."

She glared at one man " Mungus tell me you said aurors as you barged in."

" no we came into save the headmaster and we saw him stunned and on the floor and him with a wansd we reacted before he could harm the headmaster."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was taken into the elf city behind the waterfall he was amzed by the sites when they where meet by the guards. " Princess you know better to bring outsiders to the city." They grabbed Harry " we will have to take them to your parents to decide to do with him and then with you."

She sighed and followed the guards to her parents palace. The king didnt look to happy to see Harry here in his city " ARYA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he shouted.

She quickly explained to her father why she brought him and what she felt towards him. Her mother being the rational one came over and looked Harry over she placed a hand on his forehead. " i can sense something evil in him but i can also sense the elf blood in his veins he is one of us." She turned to anther woman standing in the chamber " prepare the rituial chamber we need to do this quickly before he comes of age."

The elf ran off the King stood in front of him " you know once you do this the person you are now dies and the Potter name dies with you and you take on a elf name of your choice."

Harry was muttering and the queen heard him. " Harry with your death Voldmort becomes mortal and anyone could now take him out. You no longer have to be the child of prophecy it would be complete."

Harry was exictied and soon he went through the ritual he lost his black hair and had blonde hair and it was farily long. He was toned and taller and had the pointed ears. He was so exictied he kissed Ayra the elf he knew as Hedwig she blushed a deep shade of red. The king smiled " what name would you like to take on now that you live here?"

Harry thought and remembred a book he borrowed from Hermione one night when he was bored in the common room. " Legalos."

The queen smiled " a very good name to take."

So it was Harry Potter died and the prophecy was fulfilled. He spent his time now learning of the elf culture and its influence on the world. He ended up marrying Ayra and had a couple of kids with her life was good for him he was happy.

About 25 years later he learned what happened in the wizarding world after he vanished. Hermione with the death of the headmaster became the new leader and had Fawkes as a familar. She led them to a quick victory with the brilliant stragies of Ron. The only people killed on the light side was the headmaster and mad eye.

Hermione went on to marry Padma atil the only person she could keep up with in terms of brains. This was a surprise to the wizarding world and to Harry. Padma went on to be the best healer in the world and found a way for Hermione to get her pregnant and they had a couple of childern. Hermione was minster of magic and she led them into great change in the world.

Ron well he went on to marry Lavender Brown she became a columinst for witch weekly and later the owner. She and Ron alerady had 5 kids and anther on the way they where on the way to beating Molly interms of childern. Ron went on to be the captian of the Cannons and led them to many victories including the world cup. He later got his wish and owned the team.

Harry knew with him taking his rightful place amongst the elves was for the best for the world he left. But he wasnt forgotten they held a memorial each year on his birthday. Hermione still was searching for him she was worried about her best friend.

He went and visted her to put her mind at ease she was asleep on the couch he knelt down and shock her awake. Hs opened her eyes to see a very handsome man in front of her. Thats when she jumped up and was searching for her wand. He put a hand on her shoulder " be still Hermione i mean no harm."

His words seemed to calm her down " who are you?" he gave her one of his wicked smiles she had seen him give a number times. She gasped and ran up and hugged him " Harry." she broke the hug and smacked him " where have you been?"

He chuckled " Hermione i dont have much time to spend here. I went and joined my people thats all i can say. WIth me killing off my old persona i fulfilled the prophecy and the abailty to finish off Voldmort fall to anyone."

She was shocked Harry pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. " my place isnt in the mortal realm anymore and money is of no value to me. This allows you and Padma to take the name Potter and carry the heir of Potter. I know you will do well with this title and so will your kids. So i know i am in peace and stop searching for me and live your life."

He was gone she cired a little but she was happy for her best friend, Then gasped if he wasnt a part of this world how did he know about her and Padma and her having kids.


	23. Chapter 23

The sorting was to begin and this year the boy who lived James Marcus Potter. The world forgot about the other boy the twin Harry James Potter. That night his brother was declared the boy who lived they didnt detect Harry had his magic anymore so they sent him to live with muggle Aunt and Uncle.

But Albus didnt know everything nor was he a healer or he would have realized his core was just drained after reflecting a killing curse. With the abuse by his realtives and knowing his parents gave him up. He turned to a life of crime he never did caught he had stolen food money and clothes. His family never noticed is because he ran away at a young age and he lived in abandoned buildings. His magic managed to always keep him clean.

At around 9 when he was sick he finally got caught stealing and they decided to rough him up. But in the end with his magic he was able to kill them and he also enjoyed that. So he killed when he had to and vandalized people houses or bussiness that pissed him off.

He finally got a Hogarts letter he accepted with no probelm he took his money and went to the alley. He went into his first store and saw them paying with wierd money he found the bank. He exchanged some of his pounds for Galleons he bought his stuff. His magic was telling him that where really strong wards to prevent theft and pockets had anti pick pocket charms.

This pissed him off so he went back to his home and went to work on that little probelm. Finally near the time he was to start school he thought he had the answer. He put his special glove and grabbed his special bag. He walked thorough the alley until he saw a large man put a bag into his pocket.

He easily pick pocketed the man and some other men that day mostly the rich ones. He looked into the bags and he ended with 1800 galleons and a red rock. He was about to throw it away when he felt the magic on it. He went to work on figuring it out. He finally by the morning he was to leave school he got it to turn a rock into gold he was pleased.

He headed to a magcial safe and put all the stuff he didnt need into and shrunk it down and put into his trunk. He made it to the train on time the whole trip he wasnt bugged once. He was in the great hall when they decided not to make there boy who lived wait " James Marcus Potter." the stern looking teacher called out.

He walked up smug as could be when the hat was barely on his head " Hufflepuff." This caused the school besides the house of hufflepuff including the teachers to go into a uproar. But the decision was final until a boy named Longbottom was called by his name of Scion Neville Longbottom.

James stood " i am the oldest why wasnt i called by my proper title or called the boy who lived."

He was addressed they just moved on until it got to him and would cause the headmaster alomost have a heartattack. " Scion Harry James Potter."

Harry walked up smug well the hall gasped when someone stood from the teachers table " he cant be here he is just a squib."

None the less the hat was placed on the boys head the hat decided to address his father for him. " i wouldnt be so sure of that from what i gather he is more powerful then you and smarter then his mother and he hasnt reached magcial maturity yet." The hall gasped " what do i see here the events of the night a boy became the boy who lived."

Evryone leaned closer to see what he had to say then the hat chuckled. " The dark lord didnt even bother with James he said he was barely a wizard and always would be that. Harry he saw would be more powerful then him way more powerful. He tried killing him and Harry reflected it and it drained his core. Albus get the facts straight the Boy who lived is Harry James Potter."

The Hall gasped " with his desires and traits and skills i have no choice to make him a honary Slytherin but he wouldnt be safe there so i will make him a Ravenclaw."


	24. Chapter 24

Hogwarts had many rules about the number of animals you could bring to Hogwartswhic was one but there was expections. Harry Potter was going to be one of them for you see he discovered at such a young age he was a animagus and he ended up killing the pack leaderof the local wolf pack in the woods behind his house and he took over the pack of all females.

Harry was at Diagon Alley in the bookstore reading about animagus and how they where to register. Harry needed go to the minstry. He went back to the leaky cauldron with all of his supplies because it didnt take long to get his wand. He loooked around when he saw someone step into the fireplace throw some powder and call out Minstry of Magic.

He saw the jar above the fireplace and left a gallon he was going to try this he copied what the man did. He showed up in a big atrium he walked along till he came to a desk. " can i help you young man."

He spoke in a timid voice " animagus regrestration."

The man was a little shocked but it wouldnt be the first time a young person did accidential magic found his form and realized how he did it and managed to switch back and forth. He handed him a map follow the line and it will take you right there.

He followed the map and ended up a office he walked and spoke to the person at the desk. They got the paperwork going " alright i need your parents signature confirming you can practice animagus transformation when ever you please."

He sighed " sir my realtives are muggles they wont sign anything to say i have permission to turn into something freakish."

The person looked confused " according to this paper your guardians are Ted and Anmordora Tonks isnt that true?"

He shock his head " no its my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and i live with my cousin Dudley."

The man stood " walk with me."

He followed the man and they arrived at anther office and walked in " Amelia i have a probelm Harry came in today to register his animagus form. The probelm is he says he dosnt live with the realtives we have down for him."

She grabbed the paper " i will take care of this go back to your office."

The man left she stood and knelt in front of Harry. " i need your permission to go through your mind and see your memories."

He nodded his head he wanted out of his home and not have to sneak off to see his wolf family. She went through his mind and was a little shocked and pissed. " somehow someone violated your parents will."

She wrote a whole bunch of information down " ok we need to go to Gringotts and sort the rest of the mess out."

They headed there and what they found out made her more pissed then ever in her life. Albus Dumbeldore somehow bribed a goblin to become the boys magcial guardian and locked his parents will but forgot about informing certain offices in the minstry. They finally manged to get the will unlocked when Amelia showed he was the boys godmother.

The will was finally exectuted propely and the goblins helped Amelia in her case against the headnmaster. They walked out " alright Harry we need to get you to your true guardians."

They got there they where finally happy to have him and signed the forms for him to be animagus and practice anytime. Amelia even helped him move his wolf pack to the large woods outside of there home. That night as Harry was laid down for bed the wards where broken. The family and her daughter went running with there wands Harry changed to his wolf form and called his family.

With all of them in tow Albus Dumbeldore blasted through the door. " i am sorry Anmordora but Harry needs to be put back with the Dursleys."

She was pissed " thats where your wrong Albus the minstry's help finally unlocked the Potters will and i am the boys offcial guardian. Amelia is the boys magcial guardian so you have no say where he goes."

This pissed him off " but he see i control the Minster i can have him overturn any decesion and negate any will. I can even obliavate you to make you forgot he was ever here and was supposed to be in your custody. I can make you look like unfit guardians for your Nymphdora so i suggest you hand him over."

Harry walked in " i aint going any where with you old man not with you and i am not going to Hogwarts where i have to deal with your minpulations."

Thsi surprised him he wanted him meek and willing to follow him but he was defiant and strong willed just like his mother. " no matter Harry you will be mine."

He pulled out his wand and the fight was on when the headmaster thought he had the fight won he was taken out. He never saw a wolf sneaking up behind him he did when it bit his arm and made him drop his wand and then anther sneak off with his wand.

He went to pull out his spare when he was bitten and it broke it clean in half. He then was tackled to the ground he rolled over. Soon he had a wolf with there teeth on his throat. Ted Tonks stood over him " i dont think you better go anythere or do anything you do and i believe you will be dead."

He tried to apperate when he felt anti apperaion wards and portkey wards go up.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry knew the Weasleys where giving him and Hermione love potions she knew also. But with the minstry in shambles they couldnt do anything to stop them and every attempt to not take the potion failed. But they where so caught up for the wedding they managed to break free for a little while so they had sex with each other so they wouldnt lose it to a Weasley.

Grimwauld place they some how where still given the potion but not as often and any time they broke free they had sex with each other. This continued now and until the end of the war. Finally they where roped into a marriage with there respective Weasley but Hermione didnt seem to be under a love potion the first day of weddings her wedding.

The Minstry was going through the cermony when Hermione wa asked to make the vow to be with Ron for life and never cheat on him and have his kids. She smiled they took it that she was happy about it. But they where wrong " i cant make that vow nor Marry Ron." The crowd gasped " the reason i am up here is due to loyality and love potions which i am no longer under but Harry still is."

The crowd was whispering and gossping Weasleys where now matching the hair color with there faces and how angry they where. " but you see under Minstry law i have to Marry Harry and he has to Marry me."

Molly Weasley stood " why is that why does he have to marry a know it all muggle born who dosnt know her place in this world?"

She just continued to smile " I am pregnant with Harry's child actually this would be are 5th and 6th child if you want to be polictally correct."

The crowd was whispering Harry looked confused " 4th year after his name got pulled of the goblet he was upset i comforted him and we ended up having sex. I was able to hide it until i got home i had his kid but my parents pretended to be the parents." Harry Jaw dropped " then 5th year when he was upset over the attack on Mr. Weasley i came over to pull out of his funk. I ended up pregnant again and we did what i did last time. Then the last time was 6th year we had sex during winter break as a christmas gift to each other. I ended up with twins and i hid it so well that they never questioned me when i left Grimwauld place for a week because i felt the memory charms on my parents weakned."

The crowd gasped "then in December when Ron left us temporially we had sex again and after the battle i found out i am again having twins."

Molly looked ready to pass out the Minster came up " that is correct they must Marry at once and must take over the welfare of all there childern."

The Weasley family was pissed and more so when a very pregnant Luna got on the platform. " looks like i have to join in this marriage."

Hermione didnt look pissed but happy " Harry seems to very potent dosnt he Luna."

She had look of bliss on her face " yes one time i had sex after fearing i was going to lose it to rape i gave it to Harry to take that night at shell cottage. It was most pleasent expecially with you watching made it more fun. But man ending up with triplets was not the plan for the night."

Hermione sighed " i swear when it comes to Harry the anti pregnancy potion dosnt work at all."

Lavender who was diffently showing came up on the stage this confused Hermione and Luna the most. " what i got bit by Greyback and i need to heal. Once i was healed i decided to leave but Harry was there and he had sex with me to show me i still was worth something int his world. I didnt know at the time but werewolf females have multiple kids or pups. Right now i am pregant and its at a faster pace and i am currently due to have 6 kids."

The crowd was in tizzy Harry was trying to hide he liked to have sex he couldnt help it he didnt know why. Then Hermione looked to the Weasley family " you injected him with a lust and fertailty potion hoping to get Ginny pregnant but he was uncontrolled and had sex with alot of woman."

The minster finally spoke " any one who has had sex with Harry and has a kid by him or is preganant get up here."

Hannah Abott, Patil Twins and Daphane and Astoria Greengras came up. Patil twins had twins in each of there arms but the rest looked pregnant. A healer came up and confirmed it was Harry kids. So with the girls on stage he had a totally of 24 kids to take care of.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was exictied to go to school his family didnt abuse him just tolerated him he thought he could shine at school. He walked into his class and meet a girl that would be his best friend for a long time her name was Lavender Brown. As they became friends he learned about her and her family. They where very open and happened to be nudists. So on numerous of accucasions he spotted his best friend naked and she didnt have a probelm wih it.

Haryr finally got comfrontable and started being naked around there house. Pretty soon the whole family stopped wearing clothes when he came over. Harry got used to hugging people while naked he even slept with his best friend naked when he slept over. He even spotted Mr. and Mrs. Brown having sex and they didnt stop they kept going. Harry just watched after they explained to him the birds and bees and werent mad he watched.

So it was one of those days he was naked at Lavender's that two owls apperead. It was there letters to Hogwarts and they quickly agreed. Pretty soon they where on there way to Hogwarts. They studied and made sure they had the strongest locks on the door and obsecuring charms on the windows. They took off there clothes and sat naked one of the last few times they could.

There was a knock on the door and it didnt go away Harry just put a robe on. He opened the door just silghtly. It was 2 twin Indian girls " is there room for us to come in."

Lavender who by now had her robe on came to the door and she was more open with her words answred the question. " the rule of this cabin is you must be naked to sit in here."

The girls nodded they thought they wheer bluffing they came in and shut the door. Harry replaced the locking charms. Lavender took off her robe and so did Harry. The twins where surprised " well are you going to lose the clothes?" Harr asked.

The twins sighed and stripped naked and put there clothes in there trunk. they talked and the twins who where known as Parvarti and Padma got used to being naked. There was a anther knock " is there room in there for me and my friend?"

Harry put his robe on " names?"

"Hannah Abbott"

" Susan Bones we got kicked out of are last comparment for wearing short shorts and halter tops is there a dress code in this comparment."

Harry grinned " yes." the girls faces dropped " no clothes allowed."

The girls eyes lit up and they pushed Harry back in and shut the door and started to strip naked. By the time they got to Hogwarts Harry was in a cabin full of naked girls. The Patil twins Susan Bones Hannah Abott and Daphane Greengrass and Tracey Davis."


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was swamped after the announcment of the Yule Ball it seemed all the girls wanted to go with Harry and some of the guys. Harry sighed he wanted to go with someone who didnt want to go with him because of his fame. He was going to ask Cho but he over heard acepting to go to the ball with Cedric.

Harry was walking through the entrance hall when he saw Fleur being swamped by admiers wanting to go with her. A lightbulb went off in his head he walked through the crowd and managed to get her into a empty classroom. " thank you for getting me out of there Mr. Potter."

" Its Harry and Fleur i think i have a soultion to both of our times with crowds mobbing us. You Because you are veela me because i am the boy who lived." She nodded in agreement. " So i purpose we go with each other to the yule ball. I can brag i went with a Vella you can brag you want with the boy who lived."

She smiled " that is a wonderful idea Harry i would love to go to the yule ball with you."

" Then its agreed i will see you in the great hall at 7 that night."

He went to leave but she grabbed his arm " you dont get so lucky to just pick up at the entrance hall we have to match so me and you this weekend will be going to Hogsmeade."

He gulped he remembred 3rd year when he they seperated and he ended up clothes shopping with Hermione. But he knew if he wanted to make the girl happy he would have to agree. " i will see at the entrance hall at 9 after brekfast."

The rest of the week went slow as Harry dreaded going to Hogsmeade. He ate a heavy brekfast he knew he might not be eating lunch. He spotted Fleur and joined her. It was as bad as he imganied he spent almost al day helping pick out a dress with her and then finding him a suit that went with it.

He got back and was sore but time flew by and it was time for the yule ball. He waited for Fleur and when he spotted her she was more beautiful with her down up and the makeup. Instead of a flower he handed her a necklace " i thought this would go beautifuly."

She opened the box and let a low shirek she flew into his arms and hugged him. " its beaytiful." She handed him a box " a nice watch a man looks good with one."

He opened it up and saw it was a magcial rolex he took it out and put it on. He helped Fleur put her necklace on. They walked into the great hall arm in arm and it had everyone talking. They took a seat and listened to the speech by Dumbeldore then dinner was servered.

Harry went with a trandintonal English Roast beef dinner but he was eyeing Fleur's meal. Ratatouille is what she was eating she took a fork full and feed to him he liked it. He exchanged his meal for hers and when dessert came around they decided to share a crepe because dinner filled them.

Harry was nervous as it was now time for the first dance and despite his nervousness he actually enjoyed it he stayed out there. They where out there for a number of dances he was getting tired and his slipped down to her butt her blushed and quickly put it back on her back. She smiled and reached behind her and put it back on her butt.

He was shocked but he kept it there they finally got off the dance floor and grabbed drinks and headed outside. " Fleur i am having a enjoyable time."

She smiled " i am to Harry i feel so comfrontable around you i think coming together was a good idea."

He grabbed her hand and they walked in silence for a while. They took a seat in the rose garden " Fleur depite my feet killing me that day and getting bored in Hogsmeade i enjoyed the time we had speaking and goofing around and having fun."

" i did to."

He sighed " Fleur would be out of place if i where to ask you out?"

She looked at him in shock and leaned over and kissed him on the lips " not at all i would be honered."

He blushed but leaned over and kissed her they kissed for a while until they decided to head back in. They noticed Hagrid and Madme Maxine walk in " Opal i have a confession to make i am..."

He was cut off by Harry " not to be rude Hagrid but with Rita hanging around and managing to pick up juicy stories i would recomned you make the confession behind closed doors behind a silencing charm and make sure no else is the room."

Maxine beamed down at him " wise words i see you are learning from her getting stories on you."

He smiled at her and they headed back in and danced some more until he saw Hermione run out in tears. " I will be back Fleur." she nodded she understood.

He walked out and found her on the stairs and sat next to her and put a arm around her she leaned into his shoulder and cried. " why does Ron have to be so mean? He says i am betraying you by going with Krum."

Harry laughed she looked up at him in confusion " what is Ron dumb then what i am doing i am going with a fellow champion."

She giggled " no i dont care if you are with Krum i trust you no go to the bathroom and wait i will send Fleur in there to redo your makeup and you can enjoy the rest of your night."

She hugged him tight " thanks Harry."

She stood and headed for the bathroom he went to find his girlfriend she was at the champions table he sat next to her. " Fleur can you do me a favor my friend Hermione needs her makeup redone can you help her out."

" sure Harry."

She was gone maybe 5 minutes when he got a bad feeling. He needed to get to Fleur fast and Fawkes showed up and fired travled to just outsie the bathroom. He heard screaming inside " First you chat up Krum and now Fleur you will learn your place and you. " you French whore will stay away from my best friend if you know whats good for you."

He knew none of the girls probably had there wands on them. He stormed in Ron was shocked to see him " You are not my best friend because he wouldnt go around threating my girlfriend or my mate like that. Now get lost before i hurt you."

He scrambled out of the bathroom Hermione had a look of relief on her face " i am glad i am your mate."

" you are not my mate Fleur's my mate."

" but Harry that would make me your girlfriend and i dont remember you asking me out."

Fleur sighed they looked to her " guys its my veela nature i never realized me and Harry wheer on the path to being Mates. This makes him able to have a girlfriend and more then one if he wants."

Harry was shocked " but i am still not his girlfriend he never asked me out and i dont think i would want to be in a 3 way realtionship."

Fleur sighed " my magic sorta changed him and his views they way he sees you is as his girlfriend and he hasnt had the courge to say so until now."

She faced Harry " why?"

" we havnt alerady fought you are always helping me and i am helping you you make sure i do better. You stuck with me this year as i stuck with you that whole second year. What else what i would be but your boyfriend i just hadnt have the courge to say it until now."

He didnt even give her a chance to respond he grabbed her


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was amzaed by the wizarding world as he walked by he was more impressed by the size of the bank. As he walked in he studied the workings of the bank by the goblins. He followed Hagrid to a teller " i am here with Harry Potter to get money out of his vault."

A man in the next line over walked to where they where standing " you are not very smart Mr. Potter running away all these from your responbilty as a husband to my daughter to show up here today."

Harry was grasping for a answer Hagrid himself seemed a little shocked to help him out. Finally Harry got a grasp on his words " sir i dont know what you mean i have lived with my realtives my whole life i never knew of Magic until midnight today."

THe man glared done at him " That is very unlikely Mr. Potter just admit you didnt want to be married to my daughter so we can get the formalities out of the way."

Hagrid finally came to his defense " The headmaster ad me pick him up from his muggle realtives who wanted nothing to do with Harry going to Hogwarts."

The man was shocked " so you never went to live with your fathers brother to find out your responbilties as a Scion of the house of Potter."

He looked up at the man confused " my dad had a brother."

The man took a step back " whoever did this has gone to far they over stepped there grounds they will pay."

Hagrid seemed to have gotten " you will not threaten the headmaster that way he did what was best for Harry."

Harry lost it " what was best for me what would he know what was best for me he wasnt family. If he thought he was doing the right thing he would have kept a eye on me and made sure i was ok. No instead i had to leave with being abused and forced to live in a cupboard. So what was so great about what he did."

Hagrid seemed to have tears the man put a hand on his shoulder " come with me Harry and we will sort out this mess."

Harry looked to the man " i dont even know who you are?"

The man laughed " so sorry Harry i am Marvin Davis."

He followed the man outisde to a resteraunt off the main alley they took a seat at a table. Pretty soon they where joined by what looked to be his wife and daughter. He intercepted them and had a conversation he caught he was tellign them what he was told in the bank. He finally led them over to the table " Haryr meet my wife Annabelle Davis and my daughter your wife Tracey Potter."

The girl blushed " sir i have question how am I married?"

The Man sighed as they took a seat " before your parents died they wanted to make sure no one else could write a marriage contract for you. So they signed a document marrying you two at the age of one. You would have grown up as friends and when you could understand we would have told you of the marriage."

Harry was shocked his parents married him off " but things went wrong the day your parents died. You where supposed to go to your Dad's brother the day they died but you where gone and the will never placed you with them. Your location was kept a mystery so we didnt know what was going on until today. So who where you with?"

" My mother sister her husband and there son."

Marvin stood in outrage " those fool loatsome people you could only go to blood realtives your mother was adopted by muggles when her real parents where murdered when she was 6."

Harry didnt know how much more shock he could take. Annabelle took a scrool out of her purse. Harry was confused the scrool seemed bigger then her purse. She smiled at Harry " bottomless bag." She opened the scroll " so why was the will changed?"

Harry was amazed " you have the will and you didnt know where i was?"

She showed him the will " Harry placement to be discussied in other will for his guardians eyes only."

Harry was looking over the paper his uncle worked on sellign paper and one thing Harry learned was abotu paper. His uncle was always talkign about it and to torture some days he went over the history of paper with him. " when was the will written?"

Her and husband discussed it " they wrote the same day as your marrige which was the day of your first birthday end of July."

" Thats funny my uncle makes paper and this paper wasnt realsed until October 16th 1991. The paper simlarily to this was no longer made which my parents would have used."

They where furious Marvin screamed and this got the whole resteraunts attention " you mean to tell me this will is a fake that someone forged a document and interfered with a old family."

Harry again was confused Annabelle Cclarfied for him " a will has to be submitted 2 months before death."

Harry had one of his rare moments of guiness " yes but it could have been a revision not naming outloud who i was supposed to go to upon there death. Since it was so simlar it went through quickly. The one article you need to look at is the document naming my guardians that will tell you what is going on."

They looked at him surprised but knew he was right so they finished the meal and headed back to the bank. They walked up to a teller ' Harry Potter wishes to see the Potter Accountant."

The goblin only led Harry to the back and he was seated with his finicial advisor " i am Gripmine the Potter accountant. What can i help you with today?"

Harry had a uneasy feeling around him like he did his uncle. " I am here to to see everything releated to my parents will."

The Goblin got a evil loo on his face " I am sorry Mister Potter i cant help you with that."

The door opened and a old man with a large beard stepped in " Mr. Potter i am sorry to say i am going to have to obliterate you. You are not supposed to know any of this. as for the Davis i have plans to take care of them."

One thing Harry was gratful for was he always had to run to get away from his cousin the bully. He stood and kickd the old man hard in the shins and he ran past the guards. The chase was on he was lost in the maze work of offices. He ducked into one of the offices to hide. " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Harry looked behind him and saw the meanest biggest goblin he ever saw. It was fast and had ahold of his collor. " Please Sir let me go my accountant allowed a mean old man to come in here and try to Olilerate me whatever that is."

The Goblin looked furious " you expect me to believe that..."

" Harry Potter and yes i swear to you its true croos my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Even it was crude muggle saying it took hold the goblin set him down. He walked past him to open the door Haryr saw a ton of guards that wheer chasing him outside the door.

They stopped when they saw this Goblin " go and bring me the Potter accountant and throw the old man out."

Harry from behind spoke up if only in a whisper " can the Davis be here with me."

" Bring the davis back here."

About 20 minutes later the Davis family and Harry and the Potter accountant where seated across from the big goblin. " for those of you whod ont know me i am Rangrock manager of the Goblin banks."

Haryr jaw dropped he couldnt believe his luck running into this office. " Now Gripmine please provide what Haryr asked for."

The Goblin " i die with my secerets." He dropped to the floor dead.

" stupid idiot i have means of finding out secerets." They waited a couple of hours and Harry spent it talking to the Davis fmily. They stopped when they came back in " well we did we have found what he was hiding."

He opened a long scroll " according to this he was bribed to change the will and place you with the Dursleys instead of your Uncle. also he hide the marriage certifcate to Tracey Davis real well in order for a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley to be filed. He was also stealing money from you. every Galleon will be returned and the marriage contract ended."

He pulled out a small piece of paper " your parents left this for you."

Harry grabbed it and it flashed and a femine voice sounded " I am sorry to the Davis family for the troubles i know will be caused by that evil old man. I have found out James keeps trying to fight whatever the old man is doing to him. He keeps Marrying Harry off. I dont know how many times he has done it now."

Harry almost passed out the voice continued " I have made though where Tracey is the primary wife and the rest have to listen to her. So good luck and again i am sorry my son the old man couldnt leave well enough alone."


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter was 7 years old and he was getting a beating from his uncle. When he wished it would end and then it stopped. He looked around he was still in Number 4 privet drive. He looked down to see he was in Uncle's body. " what the.." He realized he was talking through his uncle's body. He smiled " Dudley get your coat we are going shopping."

He ran to get his coat Harry lumbered to the front door and grabbed his coat. He walked out to the car and started it Dudley got in. Harry seemed to be reading his uncle's mind in how to drive. He drove to the grocery store. He grabbed a cart and Dudley followed. When they got to the asisle with alot of glass bottles he shoved Dydley into the case. The shelves collopsed and glass jars rained down on top of Dudley.

He walked away and into the bathroom and Harry focused on leaving his uncle. His uncle saw him and chased him out of the bathroom. He grabbed some guys case of beer and was throwing the bottle's at him. " you will pay for your freakiness boy i wont stand for it."

The bottles messed him and where hitting other people in the busy store. Harry crashed into someone he thought he was doomed when his uncle caught up to him. He looked up to see it was the bobbies. He sighed in relief they pulled out the guns and pointed at his uncle " sir freeze hands up."

His uncle's face was a deep red " just stand out of my way and let me teach that boy a lesson." He took a step towards him the bobbies cocked theer guns he stopped and put his hands up. One cop came over Harry looked into his uncle's eyes and was projecting a though hoping his uncle got it and acted. sure enough as the bobbie went to arrest him he grabbed his gun and threw him to the floor. He went to raise the gun and the other bobbie fired and his uncle dropped to the floor dead.

The other cop got up off the floor and picked up his gun and holested it. One of the medics came in from the back and checked on his uncle to confirm he was dead " the boy in the back is also dead."

Haryr was shocked he wasnt going to be abused anymore with the two big bullies gone. The cops took him home to number 4 his aunt didnt look to happy to see him with the cops. " ma'm i am sorry to say this but your son and husband are dead. It seems your husband snapped and shoved your son into a shelf full of glass and one of the glass bottles crushed his throat. Your husband to get to this young lad and he stole a bobbies gun we had no choice but to kill him. we are sorry for your loss ma'm social services will be here in a few days to question to see if there is other abuse going on in the home."

The cop left he was brought into the house and his aunt shut the door looking devasted. Then once the door shut she got a really wide smile on her face " i am glad those bastards are dead."

Harry looked to his Aunt in shock " Your uncle was a bully i thought i could change him. But he got worse when he got his job and Dudley came along he started to turn Dudley into him. When you came he forced me to abuse you because he saw your magic as a act against god."

He looked down in shame " it is i used to kill them because i was mad at them and wanted the abuse to stop."

She picked up his chin " Harry it isnt your fault."

He shock his head and had tears in his eyes and explained to his aunt everything " so you see i am the devil."

She was in shock but knelt down and hugged him " Harry you did what you had to do in order to survive you helped us both out."

So from that day forth Harry practiced htis skill on his Aunt when she allowed him to and on animals. He was aslo moved into Dudley's old room and got his things. The life insurance went to his Aunt and she also went back to teaching the first grade. Harry was doing well in school now that he wasnt bullied and he was given proper food and sleep. He didnt have to do the physical demanding woek. Both he and his aunt went to the gym to keep in shape.

Harry got his letter and his aunt took him to the Alley she remembered it from all the times Lily went. He ended up with a Peregrine Falcon he named Storm because the falcon was all black which was odd for this breed and it also was faster then most birds. The ended up at Olivanders but as he looked the man in the eyes he caught that he was supposed to get one wand even if it wasnt suited for him. The reason he caught was because it was a brother wand to Voldemorts tracking charms and power reducer on it.

He walked out and looked for anther wand shop and found one in the seeder side of town. He walked in the owner eyed him but Harry knew he wasnt in danger. He walked up to the counter " come here for a custom made wand do you? who sent you?"

" no one i didnt like Ollivanders i dont trust him he is somebodies pocket."

The man smiled " then you are welcome here anytime." He pulled out 3 orbs Put your hands on this and we will see what your wand will be made out of."

Harry indidual put his hands on the orbs and the man seemed shocked " this is intersting the casing is Hungrain horntail bone and it is the most magcial resistant and the strongest bones out there. The core is chinesse fireball heartstring the most powerful magcial being on the eaarth. The jewel focus is diamond the hardest substance and can focus your power. This wand will be the most powerful i have ever seen this wand can'nt be summoned and forced out of your hand and the power you could focus out of this is behind belief."

He went to work and Harry watched and the last bit he took a little of his blood and smeared it on the inside of the wand and the core and put it together put the diamond in the back end and sealed everything. He then craved some runes and designs the wand looked sick expecially sense dragon bones where black. He picked it up and felt the power surge through him.

He meet up with his Aunt and they where ready to leave the alley when Ollivander outside his store saw them. " Mr. Potter why dont you come in anbd get your wand'

Harry smiled and took his wand out of his holester " alerady have one." He put it away.

Ollivander seemed pissed " but that isnt a minstry approved wand you have to have one."

Harry just grinned he knew he was fishing " funny the sign on the front of the store said custom made wands minstry approved."

Ollivander knew he was talking about and turned and headeed back into his store. Harry headed home but he got a uneasy feeling that some how he was going to have to get a Ollivander's wand. " Aunt Petunia wait here."

Harry headed to the book store and found a book and saw a wizard was allowed more then one wand but not more then 2. He walked back to Ollivanders and into the store he reached out with his magic and found a wand suited for him. He took over Ollivanders body and went back to pick it up. He brought it back he hoped out of his body paid for it and left.

Harry looked at the wand and saw it at least wasnt the one that soemone wanted him to have. So for the rest of the summer he read his books his Aunt then took him to the train station he got on the platform to be meet by some guard. " sorry we are checking wands this year the Headmaster put a rule in stating Ollivander's wands will have to be used for lessons this year. If you dont have one you will have to go and get one."

Harry smiled and pulled out the Ollivander wand the guard looked it over. " scans show you have anther wand."

Harry nodded " yes but it isnt illegal to own a second wand and yes it isnt a Ollivander wand but i wont be using for lessons just for everyday use."

The guard nodded handed his Ollivander wand back " your good to go. Personal i think its a good thing you have anther wand besides Ollivanders personal i think they are weak and plain suck i was happy to get rid of it and get a custom made one from Neils."

" that's where i got mine from."

The guard smiled and pulled out his wand " made out of whomping willow wood and talon of a griffin and a ruby focus." Harry looked over the wand and it looked cool.

Harry pulled out his the guard was amazed " that is some sercious wand."

" one of the most powerful he has ever made."

The guard was amzaed " wow that's cool i think it's time you got on the train."

Harry nodded and took his trunk and pulled it unto the train. He found a empty compartment he put his trunk up and took a seat and kicked his feet up on the seat across from him. He pulled out a book was just getting into it when his compartment door opened. " can i seat here every where else is full."

Harry caught the red head looking at a picture of him and being told to make friends with him. He also caught that he passed 5 empty compartments on the way to this one. " nope sorry i want to be left alone seat one of the empty one's you passed on the way to this one."

The kid was shocked but tried to take a seat anyways until Harry Pulled out his wand. " what did i saw about finding anther compartment?"

The kid scoffed " like you know any spells."

Harry smiled " i killed the dark lord withut a single spell what do you think i could do to you." He saw a wet spot appear on the kids pants he backed out of the compartment slowly and shut the door. Harry put his wand a way when the door opened he looked up to see a blonde haired boy and his goons. " just go away i dont want to be your friend so piss off."

The kid was shocked " i am Draco Malfoy its best..."

Harry cut it off " i dont care if you are the Queen of England piss off."

" you will pay for your disrespect."

Harry glared at him " the dark lord couldnt make me pay for being born what makes you think you will do any better. You are just a small little boy."

The boy and his goons stormed off and then his door opened again " what now?" He looked up to see a bushy haired girl.

" thats rude that isnt some way to greet someone."

" sorry i have had people barging in here all day trying to be my friend just because i am Harry Potter all i want is to be left alone so i can read my book."

She nodded her hed " i get it you hae the fame and i also get the book i get the same way. Mind if i join i cant find a place quiet enough myself."

He saw that she was in deed sercious so he waved her in. She dragged her trunk in and Harry helped her put it up. They each went to there own books when the door opened Harry growled. He looked up to see anther red head " if you here to say something about the way i treated your brother save it. You will not use your power of authroity to intmidate me to have him sit here."

The kid seemed put off the brat knew his plan before he spoke it. " well if you dont i will have you serve dentention for the year along with this girl."

Harry was know pissed " you do that and by tommorow morning you will get up walk naked through the school and be caught have sex with one of the house elves in the kitchens." The red head laughed but he read his mind he read the story of the maurders from his mother she actually told them to the twins but he over heard them. He leaned in and whispered in his ear" my father was one of the maurders and i have his journal and read so i will make good on my threat." He locked the kids memory fo that away so he couldnt tell anyone.

The kid gulped and a foul smell filled the cabin he ran out. He sat back down " Harry could you really do that to him."

" as easily as i could make you do the chicken dance in front of the great hall tonight."

She smiled she did make a new's years resoultion to be more bold. " prove it."

He smiled so the rest of the trip went in peace and they made it tot he castle and into the great hall. The hat sang his song and names where being called when Hermione was called he caught her eye and implanted a thought. Harry waved his wand and the chicken song started to play Hermione tried to resisit but she started to dance. The hall laughed Harry ended it he shouted " that is why you never tell me to prove it." she walked up the hat beat red with no thoughts going on in her head.

The hat was on there trying to shift through her rattled mind finally it decided " Ravencalw." She walked over and sat away from everyone finally Harry' name was called. He caught the eye's of some twins there hoping to prank him because they thought they where the prank kings. He implanted a thought and the twins turned to each other and kissed.

They gagged and spat as it ended " dont even think about pranking me or i will do much worse."

They just smiled at him and he put the hat on it barely touched his head " Ravenclaw."

He took the hat off and took his seat and he looked to the staff table to see the headmaster wasnt happy at all. After dinner they where dismissed from the hall to go to there dorms. The proffesor came in and took questions Hermione asked the most out of anyone. He was heading to his dorms when he heard a couple girl's talking. " at least we dont have to worry about her being a threat to us dating Harry she is plain and a bloody know it all who dosnt know when to shut up."

He heard crying to see Hermione upstairs to there rooms he was pissed. Sure she wasnt exactly his friend but he couldnt see her hurt. He looked around no one was looking he focused and entered one of the girls. " lets go upstairs and check out are room."

The other girl followed and Harry saw they shared a room with Hermione. " look Lisa we have to share a room with the..." Harry slammed a fist into her face she went down hard. Hermione looked shocked to see this the girl got up pissed Harry concertrated and hopped into Hermione but never over rode her mind just sat in there.

The girls fought until a perfect came in and broke it up and took them down to the hospital wing. Hermione started to gather her clothes for a shower he had to leave but he didnt want to be caught. He saw no choice he was ready to leave when Hermione spoke " Harry stay in there i am sure you alerady saw a memory of me showering."

Harry was shocked he concertrated to speak to her in her mind " how did you know?"

She laughed " Harry I am of the smartest people here. You are a mind mage i knew it when you looked into my eyes to do the chicken dance and then when Cho came in here i noticed she was walking differntly almost like she didnt fit in her body. The she punched one of her best friends after insulting me. Then when you entered my mind i would know when someone else is my mind i am natural at occlumency i have trip wires in my mind to let me know when someone enters."

" busted."

" no worries Harry i dont mind just sit back and enjoy the ride. So its fair i am a natural at occlumency and ok at legimency but when you are in my head i am a master so i have read your memories like you have read mine."

Harry groaned " Fine your right its fair so tell me what you know of mind mages."

She undressed and hopped in the shower she thought the answer she didnt want people to think she was crazy talking to herself. " they are one of the best when it comes to the mind arts. the ranks vary with the skills Number 1 is me natural at occlumency. Number 2 is natural at legimency Number 3 is a natural at both. Number 4 is Dumbeldore natural at both and can make you do small things. Number 5 is natural at both and can make you do anything like the imperio. Number 6 natural at both and can make you do anything and project a asteral projection. Number 7 is natural at all those things but can make a solid asteral projection and it can do things like magic. Number 8 all those things and can control small bugs. Number 9 is like 8 expect can control any animal which is Proffesor Sinstra. Number 10 the highest rank is you can do everyone of the mind arts but can overide anything that is living."

Harry was shocked " but i have never made a asteral projection."

She sighed " Of course not you didnt know you could be i will help you out."

" thanks Hermione." He over took her mind and forced her to slap herself " that was for listening to those girls. You know isnt true and plus there just jealous you are probable a threat to them and smarter then them. Plus they want the boy who lived not the real me."

She sighed " your right i was being foolish but did you ahve to hit me so hard."

" well quit working out and maybe you wouldnt be so strong."

She grumbled " yeah yeah smartass but you also work out."

Hermione got of the shower dried off and got dressed and got into bed. " umm Hermione what about me i need to sleep."

" i am sure you will get rest because i am not going to the boys side this late at night. I will find a empty classroom tommorwo and let you out."

He relaxed and pretty soon they where both asleep Hermione awoke the next morning and she didnt hear Harry i her head. She was confused she got dressed and headed down for breakfast and ate. She was leaving but reached in her bag pulled out a storage bowl she brought so she could have snacks and grabbed Harry some food. She was heading to the dorms to grab her bag when she felt Harry " morning Hermione."

He was there the entire time but sleeping she headed into a empty classroom and handed him the bowl. " eat up you missed breakfast."

Harry ate fast but kept his manners " thanks Hermione but why didnt you wake me this morning."

She sighed " i didnt know you where still in there i thought you found some way to leave."

He nodded he handed her the bowl back she used a simple to kill it and put it away. They went back to there dorms grabbed there bags and she realized she didnt stick around to get her secdule so they headed out to run into a perfect. " here are your secdules dont be late for class."

They headed off to the class and find out where it was thanks to Harry reading it off a older student. They sat in the charms classroom Harry leaned and over and whispered into Hermione's ear " i think there is 11 class." She looked at him confused " i have done it where i brought my Aunt's body into my mind." She looked at him in shock.

" Harry was she able to control you?"

He shock his head " never tried."

She nodded her head they went the classes and went down to dinner and afterwards Hermione pulled him into a classroom. " Harry i want to try something pull me into your mind." He did so she tried taking over but couldnt " now Harry allow me to take over." He did so she just walked around the room " now resist me." He easily took over his body.

Harry wanted to try something he concertrated andhis body changed into Hermione's and he was in her mind. He left her body she seemed to be exictied but he entered her mind again and took over. she didnt fight him she was wondering what he was doing. He caught up to a fist year and forced him to hop on one foot with a thought he did so. Harry then moved on to Penelople Clearwater a perfect he conertrated hrd enough he actually brought Hermione's body into Penelople's mind. He could control Hermione's body to control Penelople's he could let Hermione take over and control her. As he left he whipped it from Penelople's mind.

They went back to empty classroom Harry left Hermione mind. " Harry you have to be the strongest and most powerful mind mage there is no written accoutant of what we did just did. Harry most people need a spell to whipe some one's memory you did with just a thought."

"More then that Hermione i can copy or take someone's memory for my own and when i am in there body i can pick there memories and make it seem nothing is wrong." She was a little shocked " i want to try something though." She nodded Harry focused and he found himself in Hermione's body he looked up to his body.

Hermione looked down in shock " Harry did you mean for us to switch bodies." He nodded " ok i am offcial hating you right now for throwing eveythng i learned from the book out the window."

Harry shrugged and switched them back they walked out of the classroom. " Harry remember me telling you Proffesor Sinstra is a mind mage she happens to also be the leading authority on mind mages we should go see her she maybe to tell us more."

He shrugged " sure lets go Hermione." they headed to the astronmy tower.

The Proffesor looked up from her telescope " go to bed there will be no snogging up here tonight."

Hermione blushed " no Proffesor we have a question about mind mages?"

" alright ask away?"

Harry decided to ask " is it possible for someone to show above a 10 in the scale."

She thought about it " yes there are very few but rare enough not to be mentioned a Mind Grandmaster why do you ask?"

Harry explained to her what he could do " you are going to have show me i cant just take your word for it." Harry looked to Hermione and switched there bodies " well ."

" Proffesor i am over here."

She looked in his eyes and ran into Hermione's mindscape of a library. She turned to Hermione " can you still work your powers."

Harry took over the Proffesor body " yes i can."

She seemed shocked Harry left her and entered his body. She looked around " sorry Proffesor back in my own body Hermione is in here."

He released Hermione " Mr. Potter you arent a grandmaster you are like a god. No Grnadmaster ever written could so what you can do."


	30. Chapter 30

Harry always had a dark side in him but he served no one but himself. Sure he had friends in Hermione and Ron but it was all act to seem normal when he wanted to be left alone. Now here he was fighting a thousand year old Basslisk. Then as he ran he came across a skeleton with a ruby hilted sword. He picked it up on the run to see the name on the sword Godric Gryffndor. So this is what happened to the legendary founder of his house.

He climbed the statue and was ready to strike the seperant when time seemed to stop. The seperant knew it was doomed and looked the boy in the eyes hoing to kill him but he stood so allowed herslef to be absorbed by the boy and she know would be his animagus form. Harry climbed down and stabbed the diary with the sword. Tom seemed to snap out of his shock and as he screamed.

Ginny seemed to be waking up but Harry knew of some plans Dumbeldore would use her for. He wanted to kill when a voice echoed his mind 'shift' he was confused but he gave into the feeling and his primal side. He shifted into the basslisk he struck before Ginny fully awoke and swallowed her whole. He shifted back and Ginny seemed to shrink to fit his human stomach.

Haryr made it back through and on the other side of the collopse Ron looked behind him. " sorry Ron when i got there the basslisk alerady ate her."

Ron broke down crying he turned so he didnt have to look Harry while he cried. Harry shifted and ate Ron and Lockhart and slithered up the slide. He came out and shifted before Myrtle could see him. The humans where sitting heavy in his stomach but it felt good he wanted more. What Harry didnt know was when he ate them he absorb there magcial core and made him stronger.

He walked out and headed to the headmasters office and managed to work up some tears sometimes he thought he should be actor. It was good thing the Headmaster never changed the password he walked up and into the room to see th Weasley family and the staff in the room. They turned when they saw Harry enter the room they looked to him for any news.

Harry explained that Ron and Lockhart where killed after the tunnel collposed after Lockhart tried oblivating them. They where killed in the collopse he continued on and found Voldemort sucking the life force out of Ginny. He explained as he ran from the Basslisk and came up on Godrics corpse and his sword which he used to slay the basslisk. He then said he walked back to main chamber to see Voldermort pissed because the Basslisk ate Ginny before he could absorb her life energy. He then told them he stabbed the diary and left it in the chamber. He made his way through and dug his way out then he had to run as the whole thing cave in. There was no way back into the chamber to get the bodies.

The family broke down crying Dumbeldore stood " Harry if you have to let us in there we have to try."

Harry shock his head " i tried entering after the collpose it wont open any more it is sealed forever more headmaster."

He sat down heavy he couldnt believe 2 students and a teacher dead this year. Harry excused himself and walked out. The rest of the year was somber in the school at news of the deaths then the petrifed students where awoken. Harry explained to her in a empty classroom what happened.

She looked at him " what really happened Harry i can smell there magic on you." Harry tried to look at her in confusion " Harry i experminted with the animagus form i find out i am a dementor i can sense there magic and souls still in you. They will be become ghosts once you digest them."

Harry was shocked " ok i admit it i didnt defeat the basslisk i dont know what happened but i find myself a basslisk and i took 2 pawns out and ate them Lockhart was a brain dead meal."

Hermione smiled " i know Harry i knew of there plans i just want there souls they give me power."

Harry smiled " take them it will solve my probelm and your hunger."

She leaned over and kissed Harry and then shifted to a dementor and sucked the souls out of Harry even the one in his scar. Harry screamed at that one Harry whispered one thing " Voldermort." Harry felt lighter Hermione shifted back and ended the kiss.

" Harry i thin we will work well together i suck there souls then you eat the evidence of there bodies."

Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed her she didnt object. " i always was a loner just havnt found the right person to accompany on my dark path i think i found it."

Hermione smiled " glad to hear."


	31. Chapter 31

Lily Potter soul tried staying the night she was killed but she knew she would have to move on she couldnt stay. She noticed Voldmort's was staying she couldnt believe he did a ritual to keep himself here on Earth. She saw a piece of his evil soul flying towards her son's scar. She flew but she over shot and landed instead in her son's head. She knew a soul couldnt stay in a body it would reject it but her son's soul was unstable and latched on and used her soul as a anchor until his settled so her she was stuck in her son's head.

She saw through his eye's Voldmort's soul try and enter but couldnt and instead latched unto the rattle in Harry's hand. They passed out to next wake up at her sisters house. This wasnt what was supposed to happen he was supposed to go to First Alice and Frank if that wasnt possible Sirius black if that wasnt possible the Tonks family if all else failed Ameila Bones but never here.

So the years went by the abuse happened but Lily using her knowledge and his strong core helped him. She would unlock the cupboard and put silencing charms on his fet so he could get food. She would use his core to heal him and when he would cry and begin to doubt himself. She would talk to him from his memories he thought she was a imginary friend. Finally one day when he was 7 Harry ran away and apperated on his own.

She knew the time had come so she gave him a rest and apperated off the roof. They made it to class and home. Petunia forced them to cook dinner but Vernon didnt like and was ready to beat the boy LIly had enough. SHe took over and controlled her son and spoke in surpisganly her own voice. Petunia Ivy Dursley you should be ashamed of yourself." HIs Aunt looked shocked " Is this how you treat my son i knew you where jealously but to abuse and torture a small child all these. Do you think i would treat your son this way no due to you being my sister i wont report you but we are leaving."

Vernon was red " boy stop your nonsense you are not going anywhere you are my slave."

The bou turned and Lily using her limted knowledge of wandless magic and body bind him. " I am and never will be your slave Vernon Dursley and i no longer call this place a home."

The blood wards slammed down and Harry felt power rush back into him. Lily apperated them out of there. But the power continued to come Lily was pissed at Dumbeldore. She stumbled them over to Gringotts and walked in. She was going to go to her teller but something told her not to. She went up to one of the most senior tellers. " I am here to see the Last will and testament of LIly and James Potter."

The Goblin looked up " go see your family teller or accoutant."

She growled " i would if i didnt think he voilated the last will of my parents and put me someplace i wasnt supposed to go."

The goblin looked at him in shock and waved him around and took him to a private room. He pulled the will and handed him the will he looked over and throw it back at him " show me the real will."

" that is the will your parents left you."

Haryr slammed his hands down " i would never let my son go to the vile human beings no show the real will."

The goblin looked shocked and scrambled out there to come back with the director of the bank Rangrok. " You claim this isnt the will your parents left you how do you know?"

Harry sighed " because i am the soul of Lily Potter and i have taken over the body of my son for the time being to make sure he knows go to the right home. But all i am being shown is a will i never wrote and would never write under my own free will."

Rangrok looked shocked " how is this possible you should have moved on?"


	32. Chapter 32

Harry ran away at the age of 7 and he managed to take buses and trains without being spotted. He didnt know he had many people some from the magcial and some from the muggle he just ran. It was about 3 days later he ended up in Sherwood forest the old home of Robin Hood.

He ran into the areas not by the trails and found a small cave to sleep in. He was getting cold he kept wishing he was home. His magic instead of granting a small fire changed him into a wolf. He was no ordianry wolf he was way bigger he was 4 feet tall and weighed about 900 pounds of muscle and fur. Harry woke up a little freaked out at first but got the hang of it. It took him a while and living on berries for a while until he got a hang of hunting fish and big animals.

Poeple who spotted him tended to stay out of this area. When Harry was about 9 a man came into the woods. Harry heard the bobbies and rangers where chasing after him. Harry stalked the man wondering what he did until he passed by a ranger. " i hope we catch this son of a bitch he raped and murdered 20 girls i hate for it to go up."

One of the Rangers laughed " he may not make it he wandered into Shadows area of the woods he may be eaten alive."

One of the men shrugged " oh well no loss there."

Harry charged around and came around the man he was huge he lunged and took the man down. The man struggled and tried bringing his gun up Harry bit his hand and nearly severed his hand he screamed. He heard the Rangers and Bobbies getting close. Harry knew he shouldnt kill but he would harm he took a might swing and tear the man's gentials clean off. He screamed bloody murder when that happened and then he bit his leg hard around both his knees to make it harder for to escape.

They finally arrived to see Big John laying on the ground with Shadow standing over him. Shadow pissed on the man and then rolled him downt the small hill towards them. Then he took off they looked at Big John and almost sorry for him until they remembered what he did and they just smiled.

So it would continue any man or woman who was a fugutive would find there way to the Ranger station injured so they couldnt move as if delivered to them. The Bobbies seemed to enjoy it made there job easier they never let out to people what happened in the woods.

About a year later a little girl went missing in the woods they where calling her Emily. Harry or now called Shadow took off to find her he found her she was out cold and seemed to have broken her leg. He nuzzled her she didnt move he couldnt mover her so he laid down to keep her warm. About 2 hours later she nearly screamed when she awoke to see a wolf. But it just looked at her and let her pet him she relaxed.

He just nuzzled her and put his head under her arm. She got the hint and got on the back of the big wolf and put her arms around his neck. He took off at a fast pace and headed towards the familar smells of the Rangers. Some other people where also there calling out her name. " Hermione."

Harry walked down into the clearing her family screamed when they saw the wolf. Rangers looked up to see Shadow and didnt even blink he knew he was only a threat to bad guys. They then saw the girl on his back the parents did to " shot it he has my girl."

Hermione popped up " daddy no he is harmless he helped me."

One of the Rnagers looked at Shadow " mind carrying her out to the edge of the woods there is a ambulance there to take her to the hospital."

Hermione's parents looked at the Ranegr like he lost his mind but then the wolf took off. He got to the edge of the woods and walked out the head Ranger saw him and the girl sighed in relief. He came over and took the girl off his back the news reporteers where shocked. Harry took back off into the woods and to his cave. The next day he found a freashly killed sheep near his cave he never had that. One of the Rangers came out of hiding Harry knew he was there. " are way of saying thank you for helping that girl and getting rid of the scum."

The man walked off Harry ate to his delight expect he didnt like the wool. About a year later 20 days before his birthday he smelled a familar scent. He took off towards it to see the little girl. She was on the edge of the lake reading a book while her family swam. Her family was trying to get her to come in Harry strode out of the woods the family gasped until they recgoinzed it. He came up to Hermione took the book in his teeth and took off. She screamed at him he looped around and put the book in her bag. He took the whold bag full of books and took off into the woods and hid them.

He came back to see her huffing to catch her breath her father laughed " now what is your excuse for not coming in."

She gasped out " its to cold."

Harry charged and bowled her over so she landed on his back she hold on for dear life. He took off for the dock and took off towards it she was shouting no the whole time he jumped off and in with her on his back. It felt refreashing she came up sputtering and looked pissed. Her family laughed but she finally got into the fun of things. They got otu and dried off and got ready to leave.

Harry returned with her bag the family was confused they never saw a wolf act like a loyal dog before this confused them. The family came back on his birthday they where hoping to run into him. They spotted him in the woods then they spotted a owl that dropped off something in front of him.

Hermione walked over and picked it up but she got licked on the side of the face for her troubles she wiped it off. She recongized the letter it was one she got from Hogwarts her family wouldnt let her go until someone prove to them magic existied she didnt blame them. But the wizard who showed said that would break the secercy code or somehthing. She read the front out lod " Harry James Potter large cave in Sherwood Forest."

Her mother took the letter " i think they got it wrong there is no human around here."

Harry wanted to read the letter but risked exposing his seceret but he liked the girl and knew he could trust her and her family. It was a good thing he always practiced changing back and stole some clothes from campers so he had clothes that fit for when he did so. Thats how he avodied haberinating he stole from campers who came out here and the Rangers.

He sighed and shifted the family gasped as they saw the big wolf change and saw it change into a boy. " that would be me." He took the letter opened it and read it he seemed shocked he wanted to go. " where is this Alley at?"

He looked to the girl but her and her family where still in shock. He snapped his fingers they came out of it. " we never went we didnt believe in magic till now." Her mother said.

Hermione took the letter " well as soon as i said yes a teacher arrived and offered to escort me there." She wrote yes on the paper in the spot required.

There was a crack Harry grinned and shoved the family behind a tree. He shifted they looked confused the person showed up in robes and was a stern looking woman. Harry jumped out and beared his teeth and growled. The woman jumped in fright and screamed she was scramblign for something and pulled a stick. To watch the wolf change to a boy with the unruly black hiar of his father and bright green eyes of his mother. He doubled over laughing " just like your father Mr. Potter ever the prankster. Tell me how you manged the transformation so young?"

Harry stopped laughing " you knew my father?"

" Yes he was a wonderful man i taught him you know and just like you was a prankster."

Harry smiled " for your other question i have been living out here for the past 4 years as wolf when i ran away from home."

She was shocked " well i can take you to the alley to get your stuff and find you a place to live and take a bath."

Harry gave her a mock glare he knew he smiled " mind if i bring a friend."

" Harry you cant expose magic to muggles its against the law."

" its ok Proffesor Mcgongall I know all about it."

The woman grabbed her chest " dam i going to have a heart attack yet Ms. Granger where are your parents."

" right behind you." Hermione's father side.

She jumped in fright " ok no more scaring me today i have had enough."

They laughed she got everyone together and they took a portkey to Diagon alley and got there things. Harry didnt want a pet but Hermione insisted he go in there because she wanted a owl. Harry looked around to come to a glass cage with a wolf inside. The owner of the shop came " yeah she was caught about a month ago she was wounded. She is twice the size of a normal tiger and very intelligent."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that " you mind if i try to pet it."

The man shrugged he let the glass up and Harry grabbed a blanket off the shelf. " wheer was she found?"

" in the mountains we figured it was someone's pet they let go."

Harry draped the blanket it over her and whispered in her ear " go ahed and change back."

The owner was shocked when the tiger shifted to be a girl. " thank you i have been meanng to change back but he put me in here i am Lavender Brown."

Hermione who watched from the back was shocked ran out and got Mcgongall. They came back in she took the girl to get some clothes and find out what happened to her. Harry did up getting a pet it happened to be a Tinker fairy she took to Harry he couldnt understand her he named her Morgana. Hermione ended up with a great grey owl the thing was huge.

They caught up Lavender and Mcgongall turns out the girl was to go to Hogwarts this year also. They got there wands Hermione ended up wit yew with a Raven heartstring and feather. Harry ended up with a wand made of oak with werewolf hair and claw. Lavender up with a wand made of willow with werewolf fur and heartstring. Now they had to find a place for Harry and Lavender seeing as they had no realtives they wanted to spend time with. The Granger said they would take them in for the summer until something was sorted out.

So thats what they did the Grangers had a large house and had enough rooms for them. But during the night Harry couldnt sleep on the bed it was to comfrontable compared to the cave floor. He changed and tried the floor not good enough he changed back and found a sun room. It only had a few chairs and it had large windows that could open. He closed the door so the cold air didnt escape.

He opened the windows and as he was about to change Lavender came in. " sorry Harry thought i could sleep out here bed is to comfrontable."

" I agree i dont mind sharing."

He shifted into his wolf form and laid and curled up. " well at least i am not the only one who has spent a while as a animal."

She changed came over close to him and laid down. They where woken up by shouts "Harry, Lavender."

They woke and streched and changed back and closed the windows and walked out. Mrs. Granger saw them leave the sun room. She laughed Hermione looked to see what was so funny the two people her family was lookign after was missing. She saw and didnt see what was so funny. " Mom why are you laughing?"

" Hermione i cant believe we forgot it is going to take them a while to get used to a bed and not being outside."

Hermione smacked her forehead and they sat down to breakfast. Harry looked around the table and looked to Lavender she was having the same trouble. They forgot how to use silver ware. They copied them and managed to get under control but as they ate the eggs and bacon they had looks of disgust on there face. " My mom's cooking is the best what's wrong."

Lavender looked nervous but spoke up " I havnt eaten anything cooked or wasnt meat in a while."

Harry nodded his head " nice raw bleeding piece of meat is the best." Lavender gave him a high five.

Mrs. Granger shock her head " i know but you are going to have to get used to this."

They knew that so the next week they got used and tried working towards a bed. The food yes but the bed they couldnt do it they perfered the sun room. They got taken out to a nice resteraunt it was Dan's bosses treat about a promotion. Lavender and Harry looked uncomfrontable in the formal ware.

" Dan I came here to tell you that i am opening a anther denistry in your area and i want you to run it."

Dan agreed with no probelm it came to ordering. Lavender and Harry who where pointing something out on the Menu. The boss happened to be sitting next to Harry heard the conversation " if i had the money i would so do that challenge."

The boss looked at his menu and saw it ' The meat challenge a person with a partner of there choosing must eat eight 20 ounce steaks five rib platters two whole chickens with the final piece being a large trout.' He saw the price was 129 pounds. The waiter came back he thought about it and would like to see the kids try if they did it they ate here free for the rest of there lives.

" Yes the kids will take the challenege." Lavender and Harry looked to the man in shock.

" How would they like?"

Harry and Lavender spoke up " rare."

The waitress took the rest of the orders the food came out along with Manger who took a seat with a fancy clock. " you have one hour."

Lavender and Harry high fived each other and dug in. They used Silver ware but they ate as fast as possible without being pigs. They finished the challenge in 50 minutes they high fived each other again. The Manger was shocked no one finished the challenge he though it impossible. " since dinner was free and food for us here is free can we have acheese cake." Lavender said.

It was brought they where willing to share but everyone else was full so Harry and Lavender spilt the cheese cake. The thing was huge and they finished it Dan's boss was shocked. He was wondering where they put it all. They even finshed what the rest didnt eat.

They got home Dan had to ask " when you eat here do you get full."

Harry nodded " yeah but we wheer really in the mood for rare meat tonight we switched are stomachs to that of are animal. It worked and now we have free food there."

Dan laughed and they went to bed during the night Haryr heard glass break. He changed back and opeend the door Lavender followed him. They changed back in case it was a intruder. Sure enough guys in masks wheer coming through the front door.

They knew the rest of the family wouldnt be getting up because they only heard the glass break because of there senstive ears. They turned there flashlights on and walked forward till they illumatied Harry and Lavender. " dude check it out they are trying to freak us out with stuffed animals."

The guy reached for Lavender's she snapped at him. The guy freaked Harry ran up the stairs over the bannsiter and landed behind them. They where cornered but not freaking out because they pulled out wands. wizards robbing muggles how rude. They fired off spells Harry leapt over the spells and attcked one man and Lavender snapped the anther man's wand in her teeth.

The man tried to run but Harry stuck out his back paw and tipped him. Lavender landed on his back. He continued to struggle until she put her teeth on the back of his neck like Harry had his around the other man's juglar. More men and woman enetred but they blue robes and had badges and wands.

A woman with silver hair stepped forward and turned the ligths on and came over to the men. Ingoring the animals and removed there masks " well if it isnt Tom and Slyestver Hook. Caught at last but you where right not caught by Aurors but by animals."

The men where handcuffed and led out as the Grangers came down she introduced herself as Ameila Bones. She exlained why she was here and that Hermione was suspected of under age magic. " I think you have some wonderful trained pets here Ms. Granger."

Harry and Lavender changed back " who are you calling a pet."

The woman was shocked " you are so young how are you animagus."

Harry explained his story then Lavender's her's she didnt run away from home she was dropped off there because she was unwnated and it was bascial the same survival instincts kicked in and wham there you have it.

She left and they went back to sleep all was well until a few days later when the fun started. Lavender decided to mess with Harry well helping Hemrione wash her parents car. She took the bucket of soapy water and snuk behind Harry which was hard it was a good thing the radio was loud and the soap messing up his nose. she manged to dump a bucket of soapy water of his head.

He turned in shock and got a evil grin he shifted and he was still soaked he pounced on Lavender. He shock his wet fur off unto her and also gave her face a toungue bath. She had enough so she shifted and thye rolled around wrestling. Hermione couldnt tell if it turned sercious or not. Lavender had Harry pinned until he flipped her over and pinned her.

Thats when her parents came out and saw the wrestling match between the two. " hi you two we do have neighbors."

They stopped and shifted back looking embrassed they where called for high fences. But the pattern continued they seemed to get restless they would wrestle in human form. Hermione never got involved she didnt know what was going on with her friends.

They decided to head out for a week end trip to Sherwood forest where they met Harry. As soon as they got there Harry and Lavender didnt wait to help unload they shifted and where gone. The family was confused they decided to contact Mcgongall and see what was going on with them.

Harry and Lavender didnt come back that night Mcgongall though was there by morning. The family explained what was going with the two. " You have to understand they spent a number of years as wild animals. The animal is one with them and with Lavender caged up for almost 2 weeks. She fed it off to Harry who by 2 weeks was also feeling like a caged animal. They started to give into the insticts when you got here they let lose. They are out there hunting to let off some steam."

Lavender and Harry came back at the end of the weekend looking exhausted Mcgongall set up some wards to let her know when they got back. She portkeyed there and lot out a loud gasp. Hermione turned to Mcgongall " what?"

She saw how Harry and Lavender where standing to each other and the smell on them and how Lavender glowed. She ran a wand over her " i should of seen this i didnt think."

Hermione parents came out " Did think of what?" Emma asked.

She sighed " Lavender is pregnant."

They all gasped and stared at Harry and Lavender Dan was furious Emma was confused and Hermione looked Jealous. Harry and Lavender looked embrassed " i am sorry i dont know what happened." she said.

" no its my fault i just wanted to make sure you where well taken care of. I forgot to give you a spell that protects you from pregnacy in both forms." she looked to the parents " they couldnt help it. You see the basic insticts of the animal took over Harry sensed she was in heat and him being the closest one they mated. Thats why they have been acting off the last few days they been building up to this."


	33. Chapter 33

7 Year old Harry Potter ran away from home well not home per say more like the hotel home. The Dursley where forced to take him on vaction this year because no one could watch him. Harry ran into the Black Forest and kept running well into the night. He stopped to only be surronded by wolves he freaked and his magic flowed off of him in waves and the wolves came over by him and laid down.

He was confused he reached down and petted them and they seemed to enjoy it. So Harry stayed with them for the night. In turned out to be more he lived with them he learned to hunt with them even though he used a spear. But when he was 8 his animagus form kicked in and he turned into a wolf and was bigger then the Alpha.

The alpha had enough of him and kicked him out but most of the females stayed with him. They taught him how to hunt as a wolf but he would change back to keep his human half. Seeing as he was a adult as a wolf he was in top breeding condintion and he mated with the females and had pups. The pups couldnt change into humans but they seemed to be magcial meaning they where faster and stronger. The wierd thing was he only had female pups.

So this continued until he was 11 when a owl showed up in there forest. The wolf he named Becca showed with the owl in her teeth she feed to her pups. More owls showed up and they feasted because they seemed to find them and most of them where eaten. Until one day a old man with a long beard and a half giant showed up in the woods. " No Hagrid i dont understand why all the owls vanished."

They walked around and when they got close to there caves they acted. They formed a line in the path and growled. The old man pulled out a stick Harry acted and he ran and bit the man's wrist. Causing the man to drop the stick Harry released and took the stick in his teeth and ran off. The man was shocked but he pulled out anther stick and now was firing colored lights at him.

Harry dodged the lights and LIly went to attack the man when she was hit she went down. The pack turned on the man and charged the big man was smackign them out of the air and the other man was using lights they finally brought down the light shooting man down. They focused on the big man he picked up the bearded one and was high tailing it out of there. They couldnt allow someone who hurt so many of them to escape.

They chased the man down and tackled him and the old one went flying out of his hands. More lights where shot they looked up to see the rangers they backed off but kept close Harry was friends with the head ranger. He finally saw Bob and when he saw Harry he knew he only attacked when provoked or they got close to his home. There where signs up he was wondering why they ingored them for.

He woke the old man up he looked around and smiled seeing the ranger. Bob wasnt in the mood " sir tell me why you ingored are wards to stay out of a certain section of the woods."

The old man was shocked and stood " i am Albus Dumbeldore i will go where i want when i want."

Bob got in his face " not here you dont you almost got your companion and yourself killed by going into the terrioty of one of the biggest wolf packs in these woods."

The man scoffed " i could have handled it i happen to know one of the students coming to my school was in that area."

Bob eyed him and then Harry he changed back into a human and being a wolf for so long he had a adult body even though he was just 11. " sir i dont care i am not going with you i am staying with my family."

The old man seemed shocked " sorry to say i am your magcial guardian i tell you where to go and you are coming with me." He went to reach for Harry when wolves surronded him and growled at the old man.

He pulled his hand back " sir i happen to read on occasion and i came across a book on guardians. Once i became Alpha of this pack your job was done because i am seen as a adult. Why because i cant have someone else telling me what to do when i am head of a pack of wolves."

The man looked pissed and looked into his eyes and was going to force the issue but he was meet by a barrier he couldnt break through. He knew he couldnt do anything but he had a trum card to play. "That maybe but the law clearly states a person under the age of 11 must attend Hogwarts until they graduate."

Harry laughed " no it says any magic school and i am going to one but i aint telling you where."

The man was furious he vanished with a pop and so did the big man. Harry sighed and knew he had to inform someone. He was thankful for Bob teaching him some stuff. He also apperated and landed at the German minstry and informed the minster of what happened he was thankful Bob taught him German. He then headed to Beauxbatons and informed the headmisstress of his visit from Dumbeldore.

He then headed back to his pack and stayed until he left to get his stuff for school. His trunk stayed in the cave he read when he could. One day before he was ready to leave a big distribance was going on in the woods. Harry left to scoot it out. He saw Albus Dumbeldore leading a group of over 100 men and woman and headed for his cave.

He apperated to the minstry and sounded the alarm he went to the ranger station sounded the alarm and even went to Beauxbatons and informed the headmistress of what was going on. He popped back he kept his pack in the caves this was a matter for the humans to take care of. Harry left and saw them getting closer until the German Minstry and the rangers and Beauxbatons teachers arrived.

Albus seemed shocked and Abe the German Minster showed him a notice. " Albus if you do not leave these woods Germany will Declare war on England so leave now."

Alexander Delacour showed up with French Aurors and handed Dumbeldore a notice. " on this issue we side with Germany so leave now Albus."

He wasnt backing down " stand down and allow me to get Harry Potter and we wont mess with the wolves."

Alexander gave him a dirty look " no he is part of our countries now and as such he is protected."

More British aurors and some in hoods hiding there faces showed up. Albus smiled he had the odds in his favor. " attack."

The light show was on Harry watched people fall to spells he saw people blown apart. It looked like Britian would win until more people showed up from the minstries and evened the odds. But Britian seemed to have the odds stacked in there favor with the hooded men. Hary risked and howled for his best fighter and they started bringing down the hooded men. The odds tipped to there favor Albus went to grab him but he was blasted back he got up wounded and apperated.

He was the only one who escaped the rest of the Britians where brought down. Harry changed back " Minsters take your men and whatever else you need and attack there minstry while they are weak."

They smiled and healers showed up and prison wardens to take care of the wounded and to arrest the Britians. Harry portkeyed with the rest of them to Britian and stood outside of the Minstry builidng. They managed to break in Harry changed to his wolf form and entered. The Minstry tried fighting back but most surronded without a fight. It was easy without most of there Aurors Fudge stood defeated he surronded and they took over.

All of the Minstry workers where escorted out of the country to Germany dungeons to be questioned. So the Minstry building was empty expect the inner chambers of the Minstrys office. Albus flooed into the Minsters office and he looked worse then he did when he escaped the fight. He looked ready to give a sob story when he was placed in cuffs. " what is the meaning of this?"

Abe laughed " we warned you Albus your actions would mean war and after the fight we came here and took over."

Albus was pissed everything he worked for was crashing down around him.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry decided to take Runes in 3rd year and he also decided to take Arthimancy which made impossible for Hermione to take every class. Harry for his final project came across the runes for healing and undo the damage. He did some research and found it killed alot of wizards or witches. He found a for slow and time and he mixed them with the healing and undo damage.

He showed his teacher she said he would have to report to Madam Promfrey everyday but it should work for him. She helped him with the year long ink and drew it on his chest. Nothing changed for about a week then Harry got really hungry he kept eating and eating. Madam Promfrey explained that his body was dealing with the lack of nutrition she put him on some potions and had the house elves deilver him food when he needed it.

Harry over the next year also felt the need to burn alot of the energy so Madam Promfrey again put him on a work out program. Harry began to grow he one day noticed he didnt his glasses anymore. He started to gain muscle all sorts of things happened. By the time he got down with school the rune was gone because it finished the job needed. Harry stood at 5 foot 4 inches and weighed in 140 pounds most of it muscle.

Also that year he really knuckled down and did really well in his other classes and even learned the patrnous charm. He found out his godfather was innocent but Minster Fudge refused to listen to childern. Harry stood in anger went to a large section of the hospital wing wall. Hermione seeing what he wanted to do stood to help. They drew the truth viewing spell Hermione removed his memory of the shriking shack.

It played out on the wall Minster Fudge was shocked he didnt well when he took rubnes but he knew enough. He left but he did a investgation and Sirius BLack was proven innocent he was no longer a wanted man. He took custody of Harry and they went back to Black Manor. The place was a disaster Harry turned to Sirius " do you know where the heart of the home is?"

Sirius looked down at Harry in a little confusion but led the way. Harry was amazed he knelt down and whispered " i mean you no harm i am here to repair you." He began to draw the undo the damage spell. The house glowed with magic built over the years. Harry watched the cobwebs vanished lamps that hung off the walls fixed themselves and relit.

They looked around it looked like the day it was built Sirius smiled. " Man Harry your mom would be proud."

Harry smirked " I am not down." Sirius was confused until Harry explained to him what he wanted done Sirius agreed. The food in the house never lasted long but during the summer he was taught Auoror combat and some advanced spells and even how to woo the ladies. They decided they didnt want to go to the Quddditch Tournament it turns out they missed out ont he fun when death eaters showed up.

Harry arrived at the train station 4th year he did stay in touch with his friends. He now stood at 5 foot 8 and weighed 160 pounds.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter went to his aunt and uncles his Uncle happened to be a man who worked on movies and soon after Harry joined there lives they moved to Hollywood. His Uncle was one of the best set builders and his Aunt was the leading expert on movie makeup. They never did have time for kids and where not sure if they could take care of Harry they didnt have a kid of there own.

They worked on mostly on Tv movies when they arrived in Hollywood. In 1987 Harry potter was given a spot on Full House and he soon became a regular as a friend to Stephenie Tanner. He stayed with the series till the end still going to school even fitted magic school in there. He next went on to star in Big Bad Bettleborgs he enjoyed the time there it was fun. The last Tv show he did was for Power Rangers lost Galaxy then he got into movies because thats where his Uncle was sent next.

He decided if he wanted to get alot of good movies he would have to use his Metamorphagus skills. He worked on it and created differnt actors and he could also change his voice. He smiled he would be rich of course he used a Goblin bank to make sure all his money was in one vault. He would irrate the reporters because they could never find where he lived.

He went on to star in Xmen as Iceman this really broke him out and people took him more serciously. He also got to play Boormir even though he died in the first fil he was glad to be a part of it. Then he got to play Spiderman and the movie did really well it seemed to have better flow then they got from the one acotr they considered Toby something. He was glad for his magic it let him go long hours without sleep because he next went to work playing Anakin Skywalker for Star Wars.

The next year was a busy one for Harry he stared in three movies. He stared in X2 Curse of the Black Pearl and Terminator 3. He was exhausted but life caught up to him he got a call from his parents the ones who left him to focus on there other son Matt who was the boy who lived. It turns out the war wasnt going they had hoped and needed Harry help. He scoffed and turned them down and told them he was to busy to help them.

He stared in Spiderman 2 and he managed to get them to change the story and made it more increbile and shot it to number one in the box office he even did a voice for the Incredibles. He would have done more but he was kidnapped by his family forcing him to help. He did so until the amercian aurors showed to rescue him. His mother would have known not to try if she stayed in touch with her muggle roots.

He finshed out Star Wars then he stared as Peter in Chronicles of Narnia he also went to work on War of the Worlds. The following year he noticed the war was getting bad at home but he continued to act. He played the new James Bond in Casino Royale and his time at home he hid in the shadows and helped out and it crippled Voldermort just a little bit. He then went on to do Cars the final Xmen and also did Superman but he also convienced them to change the storyline.

He next finshed Spiderman but this time helped write it and it really did well. He finished out the Pirate films. He went on to star in Transformers that was a excellent role. But Voldermort really stepped up the war Harry was having a tough time ingoring it.

So much so that he only did one of the Chronicles of Narnia and went and helped out. It was tough but they managed to servely cripple Lord Voldermort and force him to back down. It didnt seem that magcial England knew any stragery.

He stayed in Engalnd when he was off filming Avatar or the next Transformers movie. Which turned out to be one of his last films for a while as Lord Voldermort exposed magic in a moment of stupidty. A new witch hunt was born muggles came out with detection and everything else and found ways to kill them. They had to hide out Harry in his anger unleashed his anger and whipped out Voldermort and his death eaters.

The news was a buzz with it and also the differnce of actors in Hollywood he laughed they where all the ones he made up. But also other acotrs and actress vanished and celebertaties as they went into hiding. WWE wrestlers vanished and goverment offcials. The enconmy went into a slump as alot of the workers vanished because of fear of being killed.

The world began to relaize how much a magic was a part of it but refused to change. Bussiness shut down brand names vanished resteraunts began to shut down. They couldnt deal with it anymore and willing to accept them. But they didnt trust them and stayed away. Muggles began to get sick and started to die because they didnt realize how much they used magic for medicine.


	36. Chapter 36

The Crumpled Horn Snorlack was a wierd creature it would never be found no matter hwo tried to find it. For you see they could turn into any creature they came acroos right down to the gene level. They could chnage into any human as long as they looked at them long enough. They could even copy the powers of said himan if they where magcial. Some Snorlacks went so far as to mate with humans when they where in human form so the DNA was in the human. They never mated with witches or wizards because they feared they could activate the changing gene within them and would not be good in the wrong hands.

Now a fairy the reason they where never where caught is they could travel forwards and backwards in time. Meet themselves and never cause trouble they could go as far as travel reailtes. Now they could change once a year into a human to mate. They never did this with any one with magic for the same fears.

But one day a Muggle born was born with these powers but she never activated them. But her son did one day running away from a group of kids his name was Harry James Potter. He ended up on the roof of his school he didnt know how he got there but as he looked down Dudley looked differnt. " always knew you where a mutant Potter."

Harry looked down confused not freak mutant he saw the word thrown about in one of Dudleys comics. He wished he was truly home he ended up back in his cupboard. He sighed in relief when he reached there. He waited till school ended to come out. Vernon got the call during dinner Harry skipped the last of his classes. He looked down in the pan and wished he was Dudley. He blinked as Dudley looked back at him.

Harry smiled and so did the reflection Dudley came in playing his game and sat down not looking at Harry. Harry had to try it " dad." He yelled " the freak changed into me and stole my game."

Vernon charged in and saw this but Dudley was so wrapped in his game that he didnt hear what Harry said. " boy what is the meaning of this." Dudley ingored his father. Until he got punched in the side of the mouth and anded on the floor. He looked up with tears in his eyes. Answer me he kicked him in the ribs.

" Dad why are you hitting me?"

This set Vernon off and he pulled off his belt and whipped the tar out of Dudley " boy i aint your father." He was shoved into the cupboard he barely fit " you can come out when you change back boy."

Harry smiled and got to eat that night he continued this for a week. Vernon pulled Dudley out of the cupboard " still havnt changed back have you maybe you need anther beating." He whipped again and he passed out he was shoved into the cupboard. Anther week Harry was himself he couldnt change into Dudley he didnt undertsnad until he went downstairs and smelled something horrible. He went to open the cupboard door when Vernon came down " boy how did you get out."

He was like a deer in the headlight he bolted out of the kitchen door and outside and took off. He wished to be in town with a mighty pop he was in a side asisle and across from the fire station. He ran across the street and ran up to a fireman. He tug on the man's shirt. He turned and looked down at the boy Haryr managed to come up with some tears. " sir i live at Number 4 Privet drive and my cousin was abused to death the smell is horrible."

The fireman was in shock he ran over to a phone and made some calls. The fireman took him to the house the bobbies and medics where there. As they showed up his uncle was outside holding a plastic garbarge bag. He dropped it and ran to his car and ran into his car and took off. The Bobbies gave chase he barely got anywhere before he crashed into a neighbor's house.

Harry was taken to a orphanage for the night and as the weeks went by he was questioned. He even went to court finally his Aunt and Uncle where put away for life. But one day a old man came and talked with him " i am sorry Harry dispate the abuse you need to go back to your Aunt and Uncle's"

Harry laughed " good luck sir my abuse might have some reason to do with them in jail for life but what did it was the murder and torture of there son."

The man was shocked " they killed there son why?"

Harry shrugged the old man sighed " i guess i will have to take you to a magcial orphanage i cant leave you here."

Harry was glad to be among peopple who would understand him. Sure enough a week later he was sitting in a magcial orphanage. But there was a catch they gave him a fake name and hid his scar so any who adopted him didnt adopt just because he was the boy who lived. One day a woman with like 5 kids came in looking to adopt they seemed intersted in Harry. But he wasnt into them he just walked away but the matron came to get him. " Harry these people came to adopt you."

" Yeah well i dont want to go with them."

The red haired woman seemed shocked " why not?"

" Madam it looks like you can barley take care of your family. Second with so many kids you can barely give them one on one attention they have to fight to get it. So go home and take care of your family and dont think about adopting."

The woman seemed put out but seemed determined Harry sighed and just walked away. The matron held him in place he was here enough to know about oaths. " I solemnly swear on my life i would never go live with this woman or her childern."

The adults where in shock they had no choice but to give it up. Harry went back to his home and when ever people came to adopt him the matron listenied to him from now on. Harry was walking around and he saw a family with two young grls they where both beautiful. Harry tugged on the matrons shirt she looked down at him " i would like to go with them."

She smiled and walked over to the family " Mr. Greengrass I think i just have the child for you." She pointed out Harry " he would like to go with you and your family."

The man looked down at Harry " he is so small how old is he?"

" 7 years old we have a nutrient potion he was abused at his old home."

The man got down on his level " why would you like to come with us?"

Harry smiled " i always wanted a sister and i can tell you focus a lot on your childern i like that."

The man smiled " my daughters always wanted a brother and it helps he is the same age as Daphane we will take him."

They where led to the office and the paperwork was filled out. The matron sighed " sir now that you have filled out the paperwork would like to know the true name of your child."

The man was shocked " you mean to say he isnt Thomas Carter."

" no sir we had to do this because of who he is we had to be sure you wanted him not his fame welcome your new son Harry James Potter."

The man was in shock he looked down at the boy " i am happy to have him."

He went home with them by portkey Harry hated it. " why dont you go play while i go talk to your mother."

They where playing when they heard yelling " you mean to tell me the boy who lived was abused." They heard feet on the stairs and a woman with jet black wild hair came in Harry was scared. He knew he could pop away he focused on his favorite comic. Sure enough he looked down he was on the rooftops of some city in the dark.

He was startled by some voice behind him " where did you come from kid?"

Harry turned around to look in the eyes of Batman " My adopted mother scared me and i ended up here sir."

Batman looked down at him " so you thought to come to some rooftops."

He shock his head " no i decided to come here to my favorite comic book."

This took the man back " did you say this isnt your reailty and in your world i am a comic book charcter?"

" yes sir."

Batman knelt down and took the kids hand " son you may be scared but you need to go back they will be worried about you. I am sure you did nothing wrong she wont hurt you."

" My last one's did."

Batman was shocked he took the boys chin " why dont you go back and see what they want i am sure if you are strong enough to leave once you can do again."

He smield and let go of Batmans hand he hugged him and whispered in his ear " thanks Mr. Wayne."

He let go to see the shock in Batman's face and he faded away back to the bedroom. He faded in to see the family was in a panic he was standing next to Daphane he saw the adults talking back and forth. He leaned closer to Daphane " how long will it take for them to reailze i am back?"

She turned to him and smiled " any minute now."

Sure enough Astoria gave him away " Harry."

Her mother looked down at her " yes hun we are trying to figure out what happened to Harry."

She pointed at him " Harry."

They looked and where surprised to see him she looked pisssed " where did you go young man?"

Harry was freaking out again Daphane had enough " Mom enough its your fault you are scaring the hell out of him chill out."

Her mother was taken back but she quickly regained her ground " young lady you will not talk..."

She was cut off by her husband " Becca shut up." She looked to her husband in shock " she is telling the truth i guess you didnt hear me when i said Harry was abused."

Finally it clicked in her head she looked down in a shame " Harry i am sorry i am not going to hurt you." She reached towards he flinched back. " i am not mad at you i just furious you where abused and i am whats called a healer or doctor i just want to check you over."

Harry sighed and she was shocked of the results " i am going to give some potions to take to make you healthy."

Harry got healthy and he fit in well with the family he also enjoyed being home schooled. One day Daphane got him in trouble for dragging mud shoes in the houseshe ratted him out . He was grounded for 2 days. He came downstairs one morning as Daphane and pinched Astoria and ran back upstairs and into his room and changed back. Daphane was on the stairs in front of him she got to the kitchen to give her usually greeting. When her father glared at her " why did you run down here pinch your sister and run back upstairs."

" I didnt i just got down here."

Her father growled Harry didnt notice the big man in the corner but he came over and back handed the girl. " dont lie to your father."

Daphane was on the floor with tears in her eyes and her lip was bleeding. Her father who was smaller stood between him and his daughter. " Matt i got this."

He was shoved aside " David i will teach this welp to respect her betters."

Harry was torn between his secret and helping Daphane. He grabbed the man and shifted reaities and they stood on the edge of Hell and left him there. He shifted back to his reailty the family was shocked. He got there David was looking at him " Harry i dont know what you did but you need to bring him back."

Harry sighed and went and got him he was frightned and rocking back and forth on the floor. " i will be a better person i will be a better person wont be bad anymore."

Rebecca who came down when he went and got him had to ask the question. " where did you leave him?"

Harry smiled " Just on the edge of Hell."

The family was in shock but David smiled " well maybe he wont so be bad anymore."

The family kinda grinned Matt looked up to see Harry screamed and popped away. Harry was given tests the rest of the day to test his power. They couldnt figure it out they couldnt explain it. Harry sighed and relaxed in his bed he feel asleep.

Harry got along with the family one day he was asked to watch over Astoria while they went out to deal with Gringotts. The thing they didnt tell him it would be along time and that she was given candy which made her very hyper. He was not happy Harry was pissed David came in and smiled " you are truly part of the family seeing as you dealt with Astoria hyper."

Harry grumbled the next day Harry was going out with Rebecca and Dahane to go clothes shopping. Harry woke up early and grabbed Astoria she was confused until he shifted them to Willy Wonka's facotry where she drank from the choclate river and ate some of the edible trees. She was bouncing off the walls he left her there well he went for breakfast. Harry was on his way out when he shifted and returned Astoria.

They finished there shopping and came home to a mess and to David in disary and Astoria clurled up on the couch sound asleep. Harry smiled " welcome to the family David."

He was pissed " you did this you are evil Harry i dont know how you got so much candy."

He smiled " Willy Wonka factory."

Rebecca laughed " or you are evil Harry but as the saying goes David revenage is sweet."


	37. Chapter 37

Harry never went up to see what Ginny wanted he instead pulled Hermione off to the side. " Hermione have you read anything on the old families." She nodded her head " so you know the Potter's are one of them and i am the last of them."

" yes Harry why are you telling me this?"

He sighed now he got nervous " Hermione with your parents in Austrailla is it possible to remove the memory charm?"

" Yes no probably why Harry?"

He started rubbing his hands together " i want you to leave after the wedding and go to them and only come back when its safe." She looked hurt he sighed " because i want to be the last of the Potter's i would like it if you carry my heir."

She was stunned " Harry what about Ginny?"

" Hermione she cant get away from England like you can and use muggle means."

" Harry you knew i like Ron."

He sighed he had tears in his eyes " I know Hermione but i want to have some insurance my family will live on."

She could see he put some thought into this " Ok Harry i will do this but how will you insure i am pregnant."

He handed her a potion " extermly feritle potion it will make fertile be on the time of the month and maybe cause you to have twins."

She sighed and led Harry up to a empty bedroom and she took it they spent the rest of the night making love. The wedding came Hermione knew she was pregnant without a doubt. She wanted to tell Harry but she never had chance expecially when the Minster was announced to have fallen. Hermione apperated straight to house and she packed quickly and grabbed the plane ticket sure preordered after hearing Harry's idea. She drove to the airport and she got a plane and was gone carrying the heir of Potter.

Harry spent the months following all by himself looking for the Horocruxes. By the time the final battle was won Harry was still alive he thought he would be. Now he felt guilt that he may have ruined Hermione's life for no reason and betrayed his best friend. Harry left Hogwarts didnt stick around went to the Minster and manged to score a international portkey and landed in Austrilla. He used the tracking charm he gave to Hermione to find her.

He was shocked to see a newspaper and see it was the month of May. He finally saw the tracking charm was at a hospital. Harry went into a bathroom cleaned his clothes off a little bit. Then asked to see Hermione Wilkins he was told she was in maturinty ward. He made his way up he heard the screams he shuddered he wasnt sure if he should be in there.

He sighed and pushed open the door the family turned to see who came in they gasped. He moved and stepped around them and took Hermione's hand she looked to him and smiled. " Dont worry Harry i made sure everyone here today is a squib so we can talk freely." He smiled then her face changed " Harry James Potter what in the hell are you doing here you are supposed to be finshing off Lord Voldemort not being here. Just how did you know i was giving birth anyways."

He smiled " I didnt." She was confused " the war ended today Hermione i came here to tell you it was safe."

She looked surprised " you surived."

He smiled " i may not have if i wasnt a you know what in the first place i came back to life and finished him off."

She squeezed his hand really tight " you bastard you made me think you where going to die so i felt guilty a enough to carry your childern and you live dam you."

He winced " Hermione i didnt kno if i would live i had to have a back up plan."

" since when do you plan Harry James Potter?"

He shrugged Hermione finally gave birth to a set of twins one boy one girl they where named Sirus James Potter and Rosealie Lily Potter. Harry would forever remember this day the day the war ended and his child where born.

Hermione told Haryr she made a life here and worked for the Minstry of magic in Austrilla. Harry wanted to stay because he needed to get away from the magcial world. He went to work on a magcial reserve working with animals he also spent time doing wood work. Then just barley before he began to work Hermione was transfered to New Zeland. Harry left with her and he managed to get himself involved with the Lord of the Rings.

He wanted to help build the sets but he ended up playing the part of Aragon. Hermione was surprised but happy for him. It was a good thing he had his eyes healed and his famous scar removed. He also changed his name to James Wilkins somewhere during the filiming he and Hermione began to date. By the end of the last movie they where married.

The Lord of the Rings wasnt his only film he managed to be a extra Jedi for the fight scence in attack of the clones. He went on to be of the Wookies and a Jedi in revenage of the Sith. Hermione also was pregnant again and she gave birth in April of 2005 to Violet Jean Wilkins. He also went to play Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins he was thankful that he could come home due to a international portkey so he was gone long periods of time he would be home everyday.

Hermione was now a Lawyer and no longer worked for the minstry due to her Muggle backround she took part in muggle and magcial cases. Harry was busy making anther movie he was playing Davey Jones for the Pirate's film. This was a happy family Hermione was pregant and gave bith in December 2007 to Remus Charles Wilkins. Harry was also working Dark Knight and also playing in Prince Caspian as the Prince.

Hermione decided 4 kids was a enough and Harry agreed he then to work playing the main role in Avatar and due to delays he managed to score the role of Edward he was thankful due to magic he could look so young. The next year he went to work on the next film in the series and he aslo happened to be one of the white knights in Alice in Wonderland he also did the voice for the catapillar. He also did the voices in Tangled and How to train your dragon.

The next year Harry took a easy and spent time with his family and only worked on one film and that was the next Twilight film. He decided to do the last films for Avatar and Twilight and then he was done with acting. Hermione was thankful because she announced she was pregnant this time with Triplets. Harry was in shock he couldnt believe it.

Hermione and Harry forgot all about England and there friends they where enjoying the life they made for themsleves. But life has a funny of catching up to you they where called to the New Zeland Minstry of magic. They got into the Minsters office to see England Aurors New Zeland Aurors and the head of there departments and also both Minsters.

They where confused New Zelands Minster Tom stood " Hermione Harry we seem to have a probelm. It seems after you both left England the Minster inacted a Marriage law and chose your spouses for you but now you stand in violation of it and finally tracked you down to take you to your spouse."

Hermione was enraged " i happen to change my citzenship along with Harry as soon as possible. Harry and I are married and have childern together and we also created a soul bond they cant spilt us up."

The British Minster they saw it was Ron Weasley there best friend he was pissed " The law was inacted in August 1999 when did you become citzens of anther nation."

Harry answered " May 1999 we where no longer under the laws of England."

Ron was pissed " so me and Ginny waited around for you for ntohing all these years."

Hermione sighed she explained everything to him that happened to them since then. He was steaming " so Harry you go behind my back and get my girl pregnant and then come here and build a life with my girl."

Hermione had to restrain herself " I was never your girl Harry lets go we have no other reason to be here."

Ron was playing at something " run like the mudblood you are."

Harry and Hermione restrained themselves Hermione turned " Ron i am a Lawyer and know you are trying to get me to hit you. So you drag me back to England that isnt happening."

They stormed off and packed and left New Zeland and made there way to the US and thanks to the MInstry there they became US Citzens. They again changed names this time first names. They became Daniel and Emma Watson.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter was standing with Parvarti talking with Cho and Cedric when Hermione came down the stairs. Harry's jaw dropped " dam she looks hot."

Parvarti nodded " i agree."

She went over and stood to Krum he could'nt believe it she was going with Krum. Part of Harry was pissed Parvarti whispered in her ear " go deal with her then come back to me."

Harry walked over to Hermione " can i talk to you for a moment."

She nodded he took her over to a unused classroom. " Just what in the hell are you thinking." She looked at Harry with confusion and hurt in her eyes. " Hermione you are the smartest person in the school but here you are tonight not thinking." She looked shocked.

" what do you mean Harry?" She half shouted with anger in her voice.

" You show up as Krum's date Hogwarts will see you as a traitor." she looked really confused. " Hermione you are best friend going out with my competion you might as well have gone as Malfoy's date to this thing. If Rita is heer what kind of story do you think she will get out of this clearly you do not think. Hermione he could be using you to get to me."

She growled " Harry he never asked any questions about you?"

He ran his finger's through his hair " Hermione its a enough of distraction seeing here with Krum. Then he is going to want to continue to hang out which means i have biggest hope gone. If some task involves you he will have i might get disquilfied because i might think i have to rescue you or something. Hermione he is using you to get to me. "

She was shocked then it clicked " Harry i didnt think i am sorry. He asked me and i was over whelmed and said yes."

Harry sighed " Hermione he did it on purpose he has done it before with other woman probably he knows how to play them."

She looked annoyes with herself " I will take care of this thanks Harry for setting me straight." she hugged him and walked out.

He followed she walked up to Krum and then her eyes gazed over and she grabbed his arm to walk in. He growled he then noticed the necklace around Krum's neck silghtly glowing and Hermione's also. He marched over and Krum's robes and yanked backwards. The crowd gasped Krum landed on the floor Harry jumped on him and ripped the necklace off of him and threw it up and destroyed it with his wand.

The one around Hermione's neck vanished without its mate. Her eye's where full of fury people thought the boy who lived was going to get it. Harry was shoved off by Krum but as he stood he had a wand leveled between his eyes. " you dare use the imperious on me to get to Harry." Hermione screamed.

Krum was taken back even with out the necklace she should still be under his control. " how?"

" Harry broke through it but talking with me."

Ameila Bones the head of the Auror department grabbed Krum and had him in Cuffs. " I am taking you back to the Minstry to deport you." The crowd gasped " By the Victor Krum you are hearby disquailfed from the tri-wizard tournment for the use of illegal spells your contract is heraby voided."

After Krum was portkeyed out Drumstrang marched out and headed to the ship to go home. The night was coming to a close before it started but the remaining students where ready to get the party started. Then there where shouts of "you Veela whore you stole my boyfriend." Then a caught a fight broke out and Fleur was disquailfed for not upholding the honor of the tournament.

Croutch stood " it gives me great pleasure to announce..."

Then Cho barged in dress torn and exposiong her breasts. In the midst of her crying she sputtered " Cedric tried to rape me." Amelia who was coming back had to arrest him and disquailfed him. Harry looked around Beauxbatons was gone and the Hufflepuffs where leaving from being disgraced by Cedric. Ravenclaw was gone being the smart ones didnt want to get caught up in the mess. Slytherin left along with Drumstrang the school they wanted to win. All that was left was Gryffndor and the teachers and Judges.

Croutch stood " there is no winner..."

Harry spoke up " forgetting about someone."

Croutch was taken back " Yes i am Harry your winner of the triwizard tournament is Harry James Potter."

Gryffndor cheered even though it was by default the Judges left. Gryffndor turned the ball into a celebartion Hermione and Harry where ready to join when Ameila showed up to get there statements. She didnt care that she was taking away from the party. They had to stay all night and go over the details and provide memories and this and that. They only got back in the morning and the school was in chasos.

Most of Slytherin was gone because they decided that Hogwarts was the cheater and didnt want the pureblood childern mixed up in it. Ravenclaw was gone expect one girl becase they also believed Hogwarts cheated and went to Beauxbatons. Hufflepuff was to disgraced with there house they dropped out to go to some minor school or be homeschooled.

Gryffndor was still here but Dumbeldore stood " I am sorry Hogwarts dosnt have enough students nor money to stay open. We are going to have to close we will send out your records to your new school."

They spent all that day looking over schools Hermione and Harry decided on going to Salem and sent it out they where accepted. They where sent international portkeys and landed on the schools front lawn. The rest of the year they werent in classes they where being caught up on there classes muggle and magcial. They where brought up to speed on the core classes Hogwarts was a little behind. They had to catch up on battlemagic runes arthimancy creatures and technomagic. They couldnt believe how far behind they where on theere studies.

Harry got word that the Minstry was selling Hogwarts and some of the bussiness in Hogsmeade where being sold. Harry saw the price and couldnt believe how little it was going for. Harry on his way back to england stopped at Gringotts and asked if he had enough to buy it. Goblins said no one wanted it was to expensive to take care of.

Harry though decided to buy it Harry then contacted Paul someone he meet who's father was in hotel's. They discussed it and decided it was possible and so Harry never stayed at the Dursleys he was at Hogwarts turning it into hotel and also conviencing Hogsmeade to stay. They gave him until the end of the year then they where gone.

Harry along with Hagrid who stayed and was hired by Harry went into the woods to talk to the centaurs. The Centaurs expressed interest in helping Harry they gave him trails that led to the forest good clearings to camp in. Harry talked with the spiders and they agreed to give up there silk for food. Pretty soon Hogwarts hotel was up and running.

They managed to get the moutains ready for skiing and snowboarding and sledding and any other winter sport. The woods had wards on them to protect them from any werewolves or really dark creatures from getting. The spiders had there own section where where only the workers could go. The centaurs village was off limts but some came out to teach som how to hunt.

The lake became a swimming hole and diving site the merpeople how no troubles as long as the people left them alone. Hogwarts itself was changed the great hall was now a couple of resteraunts. The dungeons became employyes and spilt into apartments. Along with the classrooms and old dorms where changed into rooms. The old perfect baths became saunas and message parlors. Astronmey tower was turned into a observation lounge. Divination tower became a hair salon.

Harry had a life when he managed to convert the old chamber of secrets into a swimming pool. The old entrance got turned into a water slide. This was the best magcial resort out there. So over the years he couldnt to go to school even began to date Hermione. The resort really took off the ground they even somehow moved all of Diagon Alley to here the only thing left in the old alley was Knockturn and the leaky Cauldron but that was even booming.

Leaky Cauldron boomed because Harry bought it out and this is where he made it a discount for people who couldnt pay to stay at Hogwarts. Even more so because this was the barrier and way into muggle London. Harry even made the Cauldron offer tours of the city. He used a knight bus to do it the muggles never saw them. He even did shopping trips. Harry was rich beyond his wildest dreams.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter knew from the moment he was born something was wrong with his mother. He even refused to breast feed from her when he was offered this worried her all magcial babies needed to breast feed. James could'nt understand what was wrong with his child. " Healer." The healer came in " my child refuses to feed from me what is worng."

The healer turned to James " i am going to ask you to leave the room while i check her out."

James sighed stood and left but he stood right outside the door. He couldnt hear anything so he opened the door a little. " James Potter close the door." His wife yelled he closed it and couldnt hear anything this worried him.

Meanwhile inside the Healer was checking Harry out. " nothing wrong with him." She was ready to put her wand away. Then turned to Lily " Mind if i check you out."

She nodded her head and then gasped " the reason your son refuses to feed is because he sensed you are under a powerful love potion." The Healer reached in her pocket and pulled out a emergency flushing potion. Lily took it a few minutes later the Healer conjured a trashcan and Lily was throwing and shaking violently. Good thing the Healer but Harry in his crib or he would be on the floor.

Lily eyes was full of fire after the potion was out of her system. The Healer handed her a pepper up potion. She had her strength back and was handed Harry he quickly latched on and began to feed. She turned to the Healer who was ready to vanish her puke " dont call the Aurors." The Healer nodded and made the call from the room and they came through that Floo connection.

Lily explained and they tested her puke then put in a special thing to keep it for evidence. " where is your husband?" Amelia asked.

" outside the door and please test Alice Longbottom i fear she may be under the same potions as i am she is in the next room."

Amelia walked out with Aurors he was surprised " James Daniel Potter you are under arrest for the use of love potion loyailty potions and rape and line theft."

He was shocked he was ready to run but he was arrested before he could. He struggled " i did it for the greater good."

Amelia next stop was the Longbottoms room and she find the same thing she find in Lily as Frank anther auror was led away he shouted " i did it for the greater good."

Amelia was confused something was going on and she wasnt sure what it was. Two of her top Aurors where in jail. Then she came to find out her 3rd highest Sirius Black or Lord Black since his mother was dead and his brother no where to be found was the one who made the potions and supplied them. She didnt know how far this went or who was involved.

Lily and Alice where given there divorices in record time and they had the family fortune due to there kids. But Alice kid Neville was taken from her seeing as it wasnt her child. Frank cheated on her and stole the womans fertile egg and placed inside of her. She was upset but treated Harry like he was her own she even breast feed him. LIly seeing this decided Alice should move in.

They should up to the trail ever step of the way. Finally it came down to setencing. Amos Diggory stood to give the verdict when Dumbeldore stood. " we are in a war dont we need the best Aurors out there fighting the dark lord not rotting away in a jail cell let them go and let them do there job."

Amelia glared at him and Amos continued " we find the defendents guilty on all accoutants. They are to sepnd the rest of there lives in Azkaban all family fortunes and titles pass to the next of kin when they reach the age of majority."

They where being led away when Albus spoke again " I move to have Harry Potter placed in my care because old pureblood law states a heir to a Lord must be raised by a male Pureblood."

Augusta stood up " Albus you know as well as i do that law was over turned years agao. So sit down and shut up."

Albus glared at her and smied to himself at least they werent wise to the fact he needed a magcial guardian. If one wasnt placed in the next month he as Chief warlock would take over. Lily stood and walked to the front and stood before the wizgamont and turned and olled her eys at him and shock her head. He was confused by the look " I stand before you to announce that Alice Maria Vance as Harry James Potter magcial guardian and his godmother."

Albus stood " this is a outrage no woman can be a magcial child."

All the woman glared at him Amelia looked at hm " no states a woman cant not be his magcial guardian."

He grumbled Lily took a seat soon after everyone was dismissed. Lily took Harry from Alice and they headed to the Floos. They called out Potter manor but they ended up at Hogshead and they felt the anti apperation wards and anti portkey wards and no one was in the bar. Finally aberforth and Albus came foreward two of the strongest magcial men in England. " I am sorry Lily but you have runied way to many plans they cant not be allowed i will make sure your child is well taken care of." Albus said.

They where shocked but stuck they had no where to go. Albus and Aberforth but none of them reached them. There was a shield around them this confused the men and they looked to see the child he was doign this without a strain on his young face. This made the men nervous but they really laid into thee spells but non eof them touched there taregt. Finlly Albus wand was yanked out of his hand into the babies he chewed on it.

He pulled out his spre wand and then the baby wailed when his mother took it out of his mouth. The building shock and then they felt the wards crash down around them Lily and Alice apperated out. The building collposed and Albus and Abeforth where dragging themselves out.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry ran away from his realtives after he caused Aunt Marge to float away like a balloon. Fudge meet him and told him he was in the clear and told he coudl stay here or go back home and then left. Harry went downstairs of the Leaky Cauldron to get a room but they where booked solid until school started. He sighed and went outside and went to Gringotts and was about to convert some gold into muggle money when he over read someone talking. " I am staying at the Way Down under in Knockturn Alley."

Harry got his gold and saw the guy outside and followed him to the hotel. He managed to score a room and was warned to stay off the other side of the alley. Turns out there was two sides to Knockturn Alley the gray side and the very dark side. After he dropped his stuff in his room he decided to explore and he found a clothes shop it sold everything from wizard wear to Muggle. He went in and when he walked out he had a whole new wardrobe he even wear the new clothes with his new boots that sales woman was good so was her daughter who was hot.

He was glad all of his stuff was deilvered to his room by house elf he peeked in a few shops. He passed a eye place didnt think twice until a woman pulled him and started to wave her wand over his eyes. He was to stunned to say anything she took off his glasses and placed over a trash can. 20 Galleons i can permantely fix them with a few additions. A smart idea popped into his head " you will do it free of charge you keep the glasses display them and say this is where Harry Potter got his eyes fixed bussiness would boom."

He lifted his hair she gasped and smiled and put them on the counter " deal." She grabbed a potion. " tilt your head." She poured the potion in his eyes " this will fix them and give you the abailty to Aurora's and see in the dark." Harry bit his lip " scream curse do whatever i know it hurts."

He screamed and cursed and kicked the counter. Then the pain went away and he could see perfectly. He pulled 14 galleons handed them to her and picked up a pair of Oakleys put them on and walked out. He was stopped he was handed a instruction booklet by the woman. He read it " see through mode what the heck is that."

When he looked up the woman was naked so was everyone in the alley. He blushed " see through mode off." Everyone was now clothed he said in relief and walked away embrassed. He made many a purchase that day including books and other stuff and repalced all his school stuff and got the things he needed from this side of the alley.

This summer was great he got taught many things by the people in the hotel Runes artimancy and some gray spells and how to fight and everything. He didnt even realize his friends came to the alley because he never wrote them he was so wrapped up. He read that a post owl wasnt concerned a animal and you bring one so he smiled got on the train with his new pet a magcial wolf. It was bigger faster smarter and could change itself to look like any dog breed.

Harry sat in his usually compartment and was reading a book when his door opened he heard his two friends agruging. " Ron what makes you think i know where Harry is? He hasnt written me either."

Harry laughed " i happen to be right here."

The friends turned and glared at him Hermione went off on him " why havnt you written? We have been trying to get ahold of you no owl would deilver a letter to you."

Harry sighed " i got busy having fun this summer and forgot ok i am sorry and as for the owls Knockturn Alley has anti post owl ward you have to deilver mail by house elf."

Ron was shocked " you stayed there that place is full of dark wizards?'

Harry stood in anger and faced Ron " one side of the Alley is not the side i was on there are nice people there who are very helpful."

Ron glared at him " i cant believe you have gone dark standing up for those people."

Harry closed his hand and made a tight fist then smirked and relazed. " So Mad Eye is dark because where do you think he stayed when his house burned down. Kingsley Shaklebot had his family stay there when they came to visit and he ran out of room at his house. Those are two of the most light sided people and they stay there."

A with bown some gray haired man stood outside of the compartment " Sorry to over hear but did you stay at the Way Down Uunder."

Harry smirked he recongized the man from the pictures and after reading his Dad and Moms journal he found in his vault. " sure did Uncle Remus."

The man was stunned " you remember me."

" I read my parents journals and it triggered some memories i remember a little not alot."

The man smiled and hugged him " i missed you to Pup you know i ouldnt take you right."

He nodded " yup but why couldnt Sirius?"

Remus was shocked " Harry didnt you hear he got your parents killed and then after blew aprt Peter and 13 muggles with a reducto aimed at a car all they found was Peters finger."

Harry shock his head " no way he couldnt have Sirius took the godfather oath to make sure no harm came to his godson he could prevent or he would lose his magic. He couldnt have if he exposed me to Voldermort he would have been able to cast magic. "

Remus was shocked he forgot about that now things didnt make sense. He took a seat in th corner Ron sat next to him and Hermione sat next to Harry. Ron jumped and Scabbers landed on the floor. " he bit me." Harry went to catch the escaping rat when Ares his wolf came in and caught it by the tail and returned it to Harry. He took the rat and petted him on the head.

Remus snatched the rat out of his hand and stunned it. He waved his wand it was in a cage and then placed a unbrakable charm on it. " OI what are you doing with my rat."

Remus picked it up " Peter Pettigrew."

The kids gasped Harry looked at it " figures a rat would be the one to rat my parents location."


	41. Chapter 41

Harry was in potions class at the end of second year and Hermione was in there just released from the hospital wing. The potions they where working on was waking a latent gene. Hermione was paired with Harry seeing as his potion was almost done and she didnt start on hers. You had to add any ingredient at the end that you thought would awaken in you. Harry added 4 leaf clovers hoping it would really kick up his luck. Hermione was going to add a piece of her mothers hair because it was straight and a lighter brown.

As she had her hand over the cauldron Draco walked by unknow to them he looked up to see if Proffesor Snape was looking. He grabbed her hand and shoved it into the potion. He didnt expect her to scream Harry decked Draco and knocked him out and pulled out her hand from the cauldron it was burnt bad. Hary led her over to a cleansing sink and washed it for her. Draco picked himself up off the floor with a broken nose. Proffesor Snape snapped. " Malfoy." He shouted Gryffndor was surprised he was yelling at one of his own.

He was fuming " 300 points off of Slytherin you are banned from my classroom for 2 months and next term you will serve 3 months of dentention with me. Now get out of my sight you idiot boy." Draco grab his bag and tore out of there Proffesor Snape turned to Hermione " would you like to try your potion before you go to the hospital wing."

She nodded they walked back over and Harry poured the potion in the goblet. He held up the goblet for Hermione and tipped back when she put her lips on it. Harry drank from the other side when she was done. " now the potion should take effect almost instanly."

Harry felt a shift inside of him he grabbed his stomach hermione was doing the same thing. Harry bit back a scream but the class heard the snapping of bones from the both of them. Snape was confused and released the class and had Neville grab Madam Promfrey before his next class.

Harry through his pain had to ask " what was on your hand Hermione?"

She hissed as the pain rushed through her " Ink." Through her pain blushed.

Snape needed to know " what Ms. Granger?"

She blushed hard " I have been a staue for so long my libdo is strong so i have to you know alot and i didnt realize the time and didnt wash my hands just dried them on a towel."

Harry got it and so did Snape. " Ms. Granger you both my be awakening a sec gene inside of yourselves thus the pain." Snape conjured a mirror " sir your apperances are changing."

Harry looked in the mirror he was getting taller and more built but his hair strightned out and turned red and his eyes got greener. He looked to Hermione she was becoming more famaine her breasts got bigger. Her hair got straighter and was turning blonde and she gained green eyes. Madam Promfrey came in and all she could do was mointor them. At one point she swabbed the blood from there lips because of them bitting them to deal with the pain. She went over and made a quick potion.

She split into differnt cauldrons and put there blood in it. " Ms. Granger it looks like your family at one point was magcial. It seems you are activating a Veela gene and Lepherchaun. Mr. Potter you are unlocking a metamorphagus and Leperchaun gene."

Finally the pain stopped and the body felt like it stopped shifting. Proffesor Snape and Madam Promfrey talked what the best course of action would b to take with them. They turned around and Hermione and Harry where gone. They looked to each other confused then they heard moans and groans comign from the store cupboard. Snape went to break them up Madam Promfrey stopped him. " dont it may not be pretty if you where to walk in there."

So they waited until they came out when they did there clothes wheer neat and so was there hair." How are both of you feeling."

Harry blushed " good sorry about that i couldnt help myself."

Madam Promfrey smiled " it will take some getting used to you will both have to stick close to each other. A good thing is Veela can decided wether or not to become pregnant."

They where released from the classroom


	42. Chapter 42

Harry Potter was in the hospital wing after getting bitten by Remus Lupin rescuing his godfather. Madam Promfrey was fast at work Fudge wanted Harry out of the school. Madam Promfrey turned to the Minster. " there is no trace of Lycan virius in his system."

Dumbeldore was startled by this " how is it possible?"

Madam romfrey shock her head " my guess would be last year when the Basslisk bit him with the Phoniex tears negated the effects. It was system last year and when we started this year and ever month since then." She ran her wand and gasped " i found the virius." Fudge loooked gleeful " But it was absorbed by the basslisk venom and Phoniex tears." She turned to Dumbeldore " you are licensed in legimancey check to see if he has the sperate enitity for the wolf."

He walked over and opened Harry's eyes and looked in. He was met by a wall but he didnt try to get in he explored around it and didnt sense anther enitity. He pulled out " i dont sense a thing. What does this mean?"

Madam Promfrey was confused but Mcgongall spoke up " i think he is in the process of crating a hybird." They looked at her confused " an animagus always has the blood of there transformation in there blood thats why you have one form. With Harry the basslisk venom would have killed him but the phoniex tears negated the effects. With it in his system his body couldnt have it so it absorbed it and made it his animagus form. But now the Lycan Virus was a threat to his body so it did the only thing it could do mix with the 2 most powerful beasts out there and killed the virius and sperate enitity. Now Harry's animagus form will be a hybird between a phoniex bassalisk and werwolf."

Fudge was stunned " amazing."

Harry was stirring he opened his eyes and groaned the adults looked at him. Harry was sniffing and looked to be sick. He looked to Ron who was there and was intersted with the conversation about his friend. " Ron you stink."

Ron looked offended Hermione who was in there giggled Ron glard at her " i do not stink."

Harry plugged his nose " mixture between bo bad breath and i cant place it." Then it clicked " potions the bathing potions Ron you know its for emergency only so you mask the smell not in place of the bath. Ron also the breath freashing charm is only a mask brush your teeth."

Ron looked offended he was being outed in front of adults and Hermione. Harry was looking to be sick at the smell. Madam Promfrey waved her wand and Ron was being levitated " lets you get scrubbed and cleaned."

Ron was protesting Harry and Hermione giggled. The other adults where smiling at the scence. Harry turned to the Minster " so will you listen to us about my godfather."

The minster sighed " i cant a minor word is void in a court of law and so is a dark creatures and Snape was out during the whole mess."

Hermione spoke up " what about Lord Potter." Harry and the rest looked at her in confusion he knew about it but he couldnt be one until he was 17. " Mintser you can declare empacipated which would give him access to be a Lord but he would to have a proxy in the Wizgamont and he would still have to have a guardian to look after him. But with him a Lord you could listen to his testimony and would look good in the eyes of the public." Now Fudge was confused " sir you make Harry Lord a good point. Bring in a fugutive good point right the wrongs of the former minster good point. I am sure would put in a good word when it comes time for reelection if you help free his godfather. Then Sirius as Lord Black would vote for you for releasing him and making him a free man."

Fudge smiled he liked the power and it was something Lucious Malfoy couldnt offer him. " By the power invested in me I declare Harry James Potter to be considered emicpated and declared Lord Potter." A flash a ring was on Harry's finger " Now Lord Potter tell me of the events of tonight."

Harry smiled and laid it all out for him Fudge took notes. " Harry i need you to swear that the events here today are true?" Harry did so and proved his magic still worked. " ok have Sirus Black turn himself in for a retrail."

The next day was a wizgamont session so was the trail Sirus came in willingly. The trail was long Harry made Mcgongall his tempoary proxy. Finally it was time for the verdict Dumbeldore called for a vote. " Sirius Orion Black you are hearby cleared of all charges and escaping from Azkaban will not be held against you. You will have to register your animagus form. Peter Adam Pettigrew is now declared alive and a wanted man."


	43. Chapter 43

He and Luna learned years later the maniupilations Harry was put through. Ever since he was born Dumbeldore saw him as a threat to his power. He learned Dumbeldore used loyailty potion to get the Potters out of there manor. He then then used Oblivation to whip Lily's knowledge of wards from her mind so she couldnt protect it like she could. He also wanted to be the one to cast the Feildius charm on the home.

Then he also Imperioed Sirius to go after Peter when he just wanted to look after Harry. Then he made sure Sirus had no trail so he want straight to Azkaban Prison. Then he was brought to his Aunt's house who didnt hate her sister actually reallly loved her. Thats was until her memories wheer arranged and with some potions to be make her the horrible family Harry remembered.

Then he made sure Harry was keep down further by giving him magcial induced ADHD. Then also made sure the Dursleys made sure Harry got horrible grades by not doing better then there son. He did that by scrambling the sons brain early on. Harry's magcial core was bound as soon as it started to show signs of truly manifesting itself. Then he also put a power transfer ward around the house Dumbeldore feed off of Harry's core.

Then scholl started the Weasley was planted from the very begining. Harry from the first day he meet them was given loyailty charms to be loyal to the headmaster and the Weasleys. Then he became Hermione's friend she was given loyailty potions and made sure he nagged her new friends. The Philsophers stone he wanted Voldermort to rise he didnt expect Harry to stop him nor kill Qurriell.

But he got down there before the Stone started to heal him. The next school year he fooled aroudn with the house elf so it missed with Harry. He smiled when he heard the boy went down there. He was gratful it was that dam Metamorphagus he forced to do the work unde rmassive spells and potions. He again didnt expect Harry to survive but he did. But he had Hary's blood drained so it didnt contain magcial properties and before he reailzed his body ws now a wand.

Third year omething else was planned but it changed when Sirius escaped. Then he fell off his broom Dumbeldore pretend to try and save him but it was enough because he lived. He wanted the friendship with Ms. Granger so he planned the whole broom thing but they repaired there friendship. Then then the last event he made sure Remus didnt get his potion and that Peter escaped. He didnt know how the boy held off the dementors.

Dumbeldore stepped it up a notch in 4th year by the triwizard tournament. He had the Weasleys take him to the Quidditch cup and orranged the death eater attack but he survived. So he helped Moody be caught he also had Ron leave his side to fell alone but Hermione stuck by him. Then he survived the first task and barley got hurt. Yule ball he made sure he didnt get the date he wanted and made sure his night was horrible with Krum going with Hermione and a love potion so he watched Cho all night and ingore his date.

The secnd task he manged to save his hostage and Fleur's this pissed him off. He downplayed the incident so Harry didnt gain favor from the French. Then when he came back with Cedrics body and telling Voldermort was alive Dumbeldore was surprised he survived.

So his plans stepped up he made sure of the Dementors attacking him to get him expelled. He even put a half arsed attepmt of defending him it didnt work. He had Umbridge brought in and Snape mind rape him all year. He saw Harry led the charge on the Minstry. Dumbeldore made sure Sirius was killed but all the kids did this pissed him off expect the Weasleys living.

Thenext year he used potions and that dam potions book and pretending to train him. He didnt touch the horocrux he pretended to he took the potion to limit his powers. He saw he convinced Draco and Snape was ready to go through with faking the headmasters death. But something shifted in Snape and he killed him but his plans where in effect.

Harry went back but the Weasleys continued the headmasters plan. But they werent as good and lost Fred George and Percy in the final battle. With Harry all potioned up along with Hermione they where forced to marry there respective Weasley. Anyone trying to help Harry was killed over the years. But one day with Arthur and Molly dead plans began to be relived. Ron and Ginny hid it but when Ron dying of a heart attack and Ginny dying in a qudditch accident he foudn the journals and this pissed off Harry.

Hermione body couldnt take the lose of potions and died this upset Harry. He began to find a way to right the wrong. He was now taking of Hermione and Rons kids along with his own. But they where killed in the attack from the dark resistance they where trapped in the home and killed by Fiendfyre Harry wasnt home. Harry went on a rampage and killed the dark wankers.

Harry had the soultion but was missing one igredient. He went to his friend Luna the last one alive. The plan would allow him to trnasfer his memory and Luna body to a younger body. But the catch was Harry had to rape and kill his best friend and her and his memories would be transfered to the past. He had to do without her knowing so he made sure she saw him pouring over his books and each day he would leave the page open to the ritiual.

The runes and cicrle was complete he grabbed Luna she scremaed. Harry did what he had to do and he felt himself going to the past. He saw Luna with him she was smiling at him " darn Harry you beat me to it i was hoping i got a chance to rape you."

Harry laughed leave it to Luna to make a joke about what he did just did. Harry landed with a thump and he heard a grunt. Harry was confused he was in the dark then he realized he went all the way back to the day he was conviced. Then the lights came on he looked and he was in his mothers mind. He saw they where in Potter Manor.

Harry felt his mother fall asleep Harry managed with herr sleep take control of her body. He went downstairs and accessed his moms knowledge of potions and his and made a flushing potion. He forced his mom to drink it he went upstairs and injected his father. He didnt even wake up Harry then went to work on the wards improving them and making sure Dumbeldore couldnt enter. He took her back to bed he awoke to screaming.

Harry looked around to see his mother was alerady up it was Dumbeldore in the house they must have find his wards and took them down. " No Dumbeldore i will not move out of this house. This house is the safest place for my family to be not in some cramped cottage."

Dumbeldore was shocked " James i thought we agreed."

" I have had a change of heart."

Harry saw Dumbeldore discertly waving his wand and shocked he knew what he found. Harry took over his mother " surprised not to find your potions i flushed them out of his system last night and the one in me."

Dumbeldore looked pissed raised his wand James was stunned but Harry used his knowledge and dodged. He kept dodgeing " Potter wards emergency intruder alert elimnate threat."

Spells fired off the walls and ceiling at Dummbeldore he waved his wand and they shut down. But he was meet by a right cross and was flat on his butt out cold. Harry let his mom take over and she woke up James. He dragged Dumbeldore off there property and revoked his acess.

His mother went to the bathroom and shut and locked the door and put a silencing spell. " alright who is in my mind dont think i didnt fell you taking over."

Harry concertrated and spoke in her mind ' mom its just me your son Harry James Potter. I came from a future wheer his sick plans played out i came back to change them.'

She was shocked " how is this possible i mean you hould be able to get in your younger body with your memories."

He sighed " very dark magic no one dare use and most people would stop because of the cost."

" which is?"

" you must rape your female best friend without her knowing and she will be brought back with you to the past so that way you have a enemmy." Then Harry forced his memory from the void into her mind.

Lily was angry then laughed at the scence in the void " so she planned the same thing you just beat her to it."

" yes."

She nodded " so are you always in there?"

" yes so dont embrass me and avoid sex and warn when you have to go so i can close off the connection."

Lily nodded and headed downstirs Remus and Sirius where thre his mom was remembering how Sirius pranked her yesterday and could so so because she never got back at them. Harry took over " Sirus you are in my seat"

He looked up with a grin " so."

He pulled out his wand " mutare ad princeps." He his clothes changed to a fancy ball gown he gained a tiara and pumps. Then he grew a set of breasts he gained a hourglass figure and he lost all his body hair. Sirius jumped and screamed like a girl Harry as Lily took her seat.

James and Remus where laughing Sirus managed to change himself back "so not funny Lily i will pay you back."

Lily scoffed " be careful Sirius i may lock your animagus form and take you to a vet and be neutered if you dare try."

Sirius gulped and covered his parts and took a seat away from her. James looked to her " what has gotten into you Lily you where never this funny"

Lily shock her head " If i told you i would need a oath from everyone here not to tell anyone outside of this room."

They decided to humor her and Harry tracked for listening devices and or paintings and found none that would report to Dumbeldore. Harry backed off to let his mom explain as soon as she had the oaths she jumped striaght to the point. " your future son got into me he managed a spell to transfer his memories to his baby body. But until he is born he is up here in my head and he take over when i let him."

James ran over and hugged her " your pregnant." He went to kiss her but he was stopped.

Lily tried holding a laugh and let Harry speak. " Sorry i only like ladies you are not my type."

James looked shocked and then he got it " Get out of there so i can kiss my wife you little scamp."

Harry laughed " occuring to her memories you are the one who is little."

Sirius and Remus started to laugh " James your son is funnier then you are."

James looked offended " i will show you."

Harry/Lily stopped him " dont i dont want you to think you may strain something."

James turned red and saw his friends laughing and went ot punch him on the arm " you wouldnt hit a woman."

James grumbled and smirked " just wait until you are born i will make your life hell."

Harry/ LIly patted him on the shoulder " remember a mother will protect her young and i will leave my memories of prank spells in her mind. Just me i got a lot more because i worked in the spell creation division in the minster."


	44. Chapter 44

Harry was sitting in his compartmen alone when the door opened and he was over come by a horrid odor. He looked to see the bother of the twins and the family that helped unto the platform. He took a seat " can i sit here every where else is full."

Harry at this point lost it he tossed his lunch on the floor. He whiped his mouth grabbed his trunk " I can see why" He went to leave the kid went to follow Harry turned and hld up his hand. " you stay you deserve a compartment to yourself because you frankly stink i hope you take a shower when we get to school."

The kid looked offended Harry walked away and found a fairly empty compartment full of girls. He pulled his trunk in shut the door and placed his trunk in front of it and sat on it. " Only place you could find." a asian girl asked him.

" no i had one to myself but a kid came in here caused me to lose my luch i decided he could have it."

" Ron Weasley dosnt know what a bath is nor a tooth brush." The asian looking twins said. She handed harry a mint he took it " welcome i am Padma my twin Parvarti are best friend Lavender Brown. This is Daphane Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

Harry nodded he sighed and just lifted his bangs " Harry James Potter."

The girls gasped before Harry knew it he was wrapped in girls arms they where fighting to hug he was also getting kisses on the check or anywhere they could. By the time they sat back down Harry had lipstick marks all over his face. He was handed a napkain he whipped his face. " what was that for?" he asked.

Daphane spoke up " Harry are famailes grew up in the magcial world if it wasnt for you none of us would have are famailes nor be alive."

He nodded " Ok i dont have to worry you about you doing that again do i."

The girls laughed " Only if you want us to." Lavender said.

The door was yanked open Harry fell back and knocked into someone said person fell back. He heard a crash Harry looked up to see the person head went through the glass on the next compartment. He was grabbed by the two goons who accompied the man where ready to whelp Harry. But they where assulated by the girls in his compartment. The boy through the glass stood with blood covering his face.

A perfect who was passing by at the time pulled out her wand. " Epsikey." The cuts healed " scogrify." His face was cleaned but had scars " go see Madam Promfrey she will clean them right up." Malfoy pointed his finger " dont i saw you yank open the door it was your fault learn to knock before you open a door."

He grumbled " my father will hear about this."


	45. Chapter 45

Harry Potter knew he was going to die he told his friends to get the snake and Hermione hugged him hard refusing to let go. He was about to go he turned back " MIone."

" yeah Harry." she had tears in her eyes.

" I just." He stumbled over his words " bugger it. He pulled Hermione close and kissed her on the lips she melted into the kiss. He broke it off she was shocked and Ron was confused and pissed. " Just so you know."

He walked away and met his fate in the woods and was carried back by Hagrid. He heard the screams and Hermione's was the loudest of them all. Neville killed the snake then Harry made his move and vanished. Harry saw Mcgongall and Flitwick fighting Voldermort. They where about to take a nasty curse Harry placed a shield in front of them it hit the shield with a gong. This stopped all the fighting in the great hall and everyone turned to the front.

Harry pulled off his cloak everyone gasped " when it comes to me Voldermort you cant get that spell right can you."

He looked pissed and the battle began but Voldermort was struggling with the wand. Harry smirked " having troubles." Voldermort sneered " thats because it dosnt belong to you." Harry held out his hand and it flew into his and he launched twin reductos to his chest. He flew back and struck the chandiler impailing he dangling swinging back and forth dead. The fighters cheered and death eaters just gave up without there master. Harry levitated the body off the chandiler now people where confused he held out his hand the sword of Gryffndor apperead he cut off Voldermorts head. He dragged the body to the fireplace in the great hall he grabbed some salt from the Slytherin table dumped it all over his body. Threw it and his salted head in the flames he turned to the shocked looks on the crowd. " what this way no one can use his body for anything and the salt and buring prevents him from coming back as a ghost."

Then the crowd laughed and cheered Voldermort was gone for good no coming back for him again. Harry took a bow and pulled on his invisabilty cloak and left the crowd. He walked past Hermione and Ron agruging " why did he kiss you for and why did you kiss him back?"

" Ron i dont know and i kissed him back because he was about to face hs death i wanted to give him at least a good memory before he pased."

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear " because i love you just have been to afraid to admit it." He walked away leaving a shocked look on her face.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry Potter was listening to Ron talking about what house he would be in and Qudditch and this and that and wouldnt let Harry talk. The door opened and this girl walked in " have you seen a toad Nev..." she paused and eyed Harry " Harry."

He smiled at her " so Hermione how is the leg doing."

She smiled " better since i was introduced to the magcial world they used some potions to repair the damage done its good as new."

He stood up and hugged her " i am glad i was afraid you would limp for the rest of your life."

she hugged him back " well it was a small price to pay have a smashed leg from a car or being run over. I am just glad you have fast reflexes."

They where still hugging when she looked p and saw his scar " well what do you know my savior is none other then the boy who lived." He graoned she hugged him tighter " dont worry i know you dont like being famous from the way you played down rescuing me."

He smiled but was interrupted " hi i am Ron Weasley i am Harry's best mate."

Harry turned his head towards him " we just meet and second i never said that."

Ron smiled " of course i am i know everything about you and you know all about me."

Harry growled " listens you cant know anything about me because you wouldnt let me get a word in edge wise. As soon as you started i started to tone you out when you wouldnt shut up."

He looked offened Hermione laughed " i see Harry you perfected your talent with the bit of information i taught you."

He laughed " yes and it looks like you are not believing everything books tell you or not reading as much."

Someone else walked in Harry put his head on Hermione's shoulder to see who it was. It was the blonde pronce from the clothing store " so i see you convienced your dad to allow you a broom."

The kid looked around " i dont have a broom."

" well then whats that sticking out of your ass."

Just then the kid screamed his pants ripped and there was a broom he pulled it out and was crying " i am going to tell my father." He took off runnning.

The two kids he cme with where about to chse after him " i broke him in for you."

They paled and went the other way. Hermione head was in Harry's shoulder laughing seeing as she turned them to see what was going on. She stopped " Harry you are so mean. But yeah i ran into him he so desvered it."

They broke the hug and took a seat and Ron couldnt to talk Hemione waved her wand and Ron had a steel plate over his mouth he couldnt remove. She sighed " peace and quiet."

They finally arrived they got into the school and then when the toad was mentioned she gasped and an over to the boy. The boy just waved her off she came back in a huff " what ever i forgot to help him look for his toad and he is being a jerk about it."

Mcgongall just then called Hermione it paused " Ravenclaw."


	47. Chapter 47

Harry after the incident with the troll something was telling him to take of Hermione. Meaning tell the truth to Mcgongall and then deal with her about her lying and other things. Harry wrestled with it all night but in the morning he decided he had to do what he had to do. He got up showered and changed and went down and found Mcgongal in the great hall. He walked up to her " can i speak with you."

" come with me." She led them to a a empty classroom " what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed " Some reason last night something was tellling me to tell you the truth of the matter last night. Hermione was in there almost all day after Charms because Ron insulated her and made fun of her faults and weakness. She never knew of the Troll i wanted to let her know and i had to drag Ron along with me to help. We got surprised by the Troll being up there we didnt have time to get a teacher she was in danger."

Mcgongall was shocked " misty." A small creature with big ears apperead " go to the perfects and let then know i want to see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the headmasters office."

The creature vanished and he followed Mcgongall to the headmasters office. Soon Ron and Hermione joined them. Harry was told to repeat what he had told Mcgongall. Dumbeldore sighed " I am going to leave the points as is but Rn you will serve one weeks dentention there was no need for your words. You can go." Ron walked away grumbling.

The headmaster looked to Hermione to hand out her punishment but he noticed Harry was fighting himself. He was ready to address it when he spoke out " i will deal with her personal seeing as it is my responsibilty."

Dumbeldore was confused Mcgongall was shocked she understood now why he wanted to tell the truth. " His animagus form is emerging his form will be that of one with a pack mantailty and Hermione is aprt of it. He needed to set the example and now he feels he needs to take care of her punishment because he is the leader."

Dumbeldore nodded " alright Harry i will leave you to it but please dont do anything to harsh. Mcgongall please see to it that you help Harry find his form and maybe then we can help get control of it."

Harry stood and grasped Hermione's arm and dragged her out and to a empty classroom. He released her and she turned and faced him "i dont know what sepll you have over the teachers but i wont allow you to punish me."

She was bankhanded " you will not talk back to me." She was dragged over to a chair he sat down she fought him but he was stronger. He placed her over his knee waved his wand and set it out of her reach. He yanked up her skirt and ripped down her panties she went red and fought harder. She was met by a harsh smack on her bare butt she screamed.

This went on for 5 minutes her butt was stinging " thats is punishment for lying and for being a know it all. You will cut down on that you will do the assigment asked nothing more or nothing less. You will only answer if called upon or no else is answering and give the answer needed nothing more nothing less. Do you understand."

Hermone struggled she had fight left in her " go to hell i will do as i please."

Harry growled and reached for her bag on the floor and pulled out her hairbrush. Her eyes widened. With a crack she unleashed a unholy scream this went on for anther 5 minutes. " Now will you do as i say or do you want more."

Hermione nodded her head " yes Sir." Harry Pulled up her panties and lowered skirt and let her up.

He hugged her " " now be on your best behavior because i dont have to do that again." She nodded I care for you and love you and hurts me when i have to do this." Harry was a little surprised he said he loved her he assumed it was the pack mind in him.

She broke the hug " I understand Thank you i wont diappoint you again."

Harry gathered her bag and his bag and grabbed his wand and they left to try and catch the tail end of breakfast. They managed to but Hermione was squrming in her seat. Breakfast finished he gathered there bags and headed to Transfiguration and took a desk in the front. Mcgongall eyed them but class started she taught the lesson and was shocked Hermione wasnt answering her questions until the end and then answering only the question and not giving extra information. Mcgongall smiled class was better this way she knew Harry had something to do with it.

As class ended she noticed Hermione sigh in relief as she was allowed to stand. Mcgongall was shocked " Harry please stay behind Hermione wait outside." Hermione left her bag. Harry turned and faced the Proffesor " what did you do to her?"

Harry growled a little " what i do to my pack stays there i did nt hurt you to mch if you must know." Harry covered his mouth " proffesor i am..."

She stopped him " I get it Harry i undertstand you still respect your elders but will protect what happens in there."

He nodded she dismissed him they went to the other classes. Hermione helped with his homeowrk before he went to quidditch practice. He went down there and he enjoyed practice but Katie was talking back to OIlver. " come on OIlver its supposed to rain tommorow we cant practice in that."

He glared at her " yes we can seeing as we play in it we have to be ready for anything."

She huffed " see if i show up tommorow for practice."

" you dont show up you are off the team."

She laughed " you dont get the Chaers 3 without me and you lose."

Oilver sighed and walked away the Alpha in Harry was telling him to put Katie in her place. Harry sighed and marched over there " Katie you shouldnt talk back to your superiors even if you dont like it there is a better way to apporach it."

She laughed " who are you to tell me this you little pipsqueak." Harry was reining in the beast " thought so you are just the freak who got on the team because he is the boy who lived."

Those last words hurt he growled and snarled and showed his teeth Katie stumbled back. Harry advanced and shoved her into the girls tents Alcia and Angelia heard everythign where shocked. Katie bumped into the lockers Harry reached down and picked up the ruler Angelia was using to trim her new broom bristles. Harry grabbed Katie and shoved her across one of the benches he ripped down her pants and Panties.

Angelia and Alcia where going to intervene when Harry glared at them and made them stop. He whacked the ruler across her butt she screamed the girls silencied the tent they ddint want him to get into trouble. Maybe if he did this she wouldnt be such a bitch. She almost through Harry off but Alicia and Angelia came over and held her down she needed this. Harry looked at them " thank you." He rubbed there checks with the back of his hand. They sighed Harry went to work spanking Katie with the ruler he did this for 5 minutes.

He put the ruler down Angelia and Alcia lifted her up to face Harry. He got close to her face he didnt get a chnace to ask she spit in his face. Without needing to tell them they turned her around and bent her over the bench. He did it again her butt was all red when he stopped. They went to turn her around but she bit Alcia hard and punched Anglia hard in the face and made a break for it. But she forgot her pants where around her ankles and she tripped. Harry sat on her back while the girls healed themselves.

They came over and grabbed ahold of her this time they conjured one of the benches into a stockcade. Placed her in it well anther conjured a belt Katies eyes widened. She went ot hand it to Harry he paused " she harmed you and Angelia give her a few whakcs. They didnt go easy Harry took over and whacked her hard. Harry came around to the front "are you going to be a good girl."

She nodded she had tears in her eyes " i am sorry i was such a bitch."

Angelia released Katie she crumpled to the floor they got her redressed. Harry came over and hugged her and whipped her tears. " i would heal but i want this tom be a reminder not to do this again. I care for all of you and hurts when i have to do this." She nodded " now i want you to apolidgze first to the girls then Oilver and tell him you will be at practice tommorow."

She nodded and turned to the girls " i am sorry i hit you and bit you i deserved what you gave me." The girls hugged her and comfronted her.

She stood and walked with a grimace as the clothes rubbed her butt. Harry and the girls followed her. Oilver was still in the mian tent coming up with game plays he looked up and seemed surprised over half his team was coming to see him. Katie came forward " Oilver i am sorry i should have respected your decision to practice tommorw i will be here ready to go."

He was shocked but nodded " i am glad to hear but for your punishment i am going to have you clean the tents tommorow after practice."

She looked to protest Harry glared at her. " I will do it." Oilver seemed surprised but happy she wasnt protesting.

They left the girls went back to the castle Harry cleaned up and dressed. He walked to the castke and sought out Mcgongall. She looked up not surprised to see Harry " ma'm i feel like i am turning into a monster."

She sighed " Mister Potter you are not turning into a monster. You are doing what ever pack leader who is a human has to reign in his pack."

Harry sighed " Ma'm i did things today i swore i would never do to my kids or anyone else and here i am doing it."

" What do you mean Harry?"

He sighed " Ma'm my family abused me growing up whipped me for doing something wrong. " She was shocked " among other things but the whipping was the worst and i swore i wouldnt wish this on anyone else and here i am doing the very same thing."

She pinched the bridge of her nose " we will get back to your family later but what do you mean whipping Harry?"

He took a seat " meaning i strip them down to there bare bottom and spank the tar out of there butts until they have a turn around."

She seemed a little surprised but not to surprised " Harry do you only want them to change there bad behavior." He nodded " do you hug them and tell them you dont want to do this." He nodded " Harry you are doing what a father does but you have to take it much further because they have doing this for years it wasnt nipped in the butt early on."

He nodded " i get so in the future if they misbehave i wont have to do as serve as a punishment and it dosnt have to be a spanking."

She nodded " yes Mister Potter exactly. Now lets get back to your family what did they do to you."

He explained the whipping not across his butt but across his back how they straved him they kept him in a cupboard. How he was forced to do every chore how he wasnt supoosed to ask questions and not do better then Dudley in school. How he was forced to wear his cousins cast offs and how he was bullied in shchool. " I will see to it you are taken from there." She sighed " but Harry we do have to get you in control of your animagus form."


	48. Chapter 48

Harry opened his eyes and he looked around to see he was in some place strange after the explosion in the Time Turner room. He was confused then he heard the dreaded words that hunted his dreams for a number of years. " " Take Rose and get Harry and go."

Haryr got of bed and as he passed the mirror he had to be about 5 years old. His mom was coming up the stairs. He hoped over the railing and landed softly ont he floor. The door was blasted open Harry waved his hand " ad mittentis." The shards of wood returned to those standing in the door way killing them dead.

Harry was pushed back by a spell Voldermort stepped forth he was pissed he was unleashing hell with his spells at his father ingoring him. " somnum." The spell hit Voldermorts spell arm causing him to drop his wand and get hit by his fathers spell and sent back and hit the wall.

He pulled out a spare wand with his left hand " Advada Kederva." The spell was aimed at Rose who was still in his mom's arm. The spell hit Rose dead in the middle of her forehead.

The spell ate away at the protection she had over her Harry knew it would fail. He waved his hand at her and aimed his other Voldermort. " translatio potestatem. Voldermort screamed as the power was stripped from his core and trnasferred through Harry Into Rose. With the power the shield increased and bounced off and rushed back towards the sender. There was a bright green flash of light Harry closed his eyes knowing this would happen. He quickly opened his eyes" discute vaga anima."

Voldermorts soul was rushed out of the house before his lose piece of soul could break off and enter her scar. Harry stumbled the young body was meant to use this type of magic. James caught him " i got you Harry." He lowered him to the floor.

Lily came down and placed Rose in her play pen and pulled out her wand and aimed it at Harry. She ran some scans " just exhausted with those spells."

Harry with some of his powers his eyes went white " beware the light lord and his plans. For he plans to kill the girl who lived to be the hero once more and have his name rejoiced through out the streets."

LIly gasped James looked shocked speaking of the man he showed up in the home before the Aurors could. He seemed surprised that Lily and James and Harry where alive. But qickly hid it " i just got back to see that my alerts on this house where going off what happened."

James was very short " Voldermort showed up we as a family fought back and the dark lord is gone."

The Aurors arrived and took statements and where amzed at Harry's skills. But took the bodies and Voldermorts robes and wand and left. DUmbeldore looked worried " with him being so powerful it may harm him we may have to bind his power."

Harry stood up from the floor a little shaky and sighed knowing he couldnt put the fear in him with this body. " No one will bind my powers. I may have over done it tongith but my family was in trouble and something needed to be done to protect them."

Lily nodded " yes Albus containing such a power could kill the kid when its unbound later on."

Harry smirked "unless thats wha you are hoping happens one less person to stand in your spot light."

Albus looked pissed James was smirking but the headmaster regained his ground. " we must protect Rose so what i am going to suggest..."

Harry growled and cut him off " no you will send my sister to the Dursleys she is safe with us. Plus we will be safe in Potter manner as soon as we get the goblins to restore the wards that have come down. Plus who better then a seer to know better when she is danger."

Albus looked upset his plans where being shot down by a 5 year old wizard. He couldnt come up with a plan just yet but he would have one. " i will bid you a good night."

He left


	49. Chapter 49

Ron Weasley in the middle of the Horocrux hunt left them over agrument that started because Harry dint know what he was doing. After that Harry stopped wearing the Horocrux and so di Hermione figurinng it was one reason Ron left. The other was it was getting colder and Ron hated the cold and also the food was running out.

Harry one day after Ron left made a run to Diagon alley got the books he needed and Hermione needed and left the Galleos on the counter. He made it back Hermione yelled at him but agreed with him it needed to be done. The first thing they read was the new law book and learned Voldermort name was jinxed. They set up better wards so thye didnt have to do night watch anymore.

They also started to steal from Muggles so they broke into homes and bussiness and stole. They used magic to cover there tracks they got the food they needed. When it got colder they stole sleepign bags and heavier blankets. They also dug a pit in the tent and placed the fire in the tent. They put a anti ember barrierr around the fire and also a charm on the fire that vanished the smoke.

During the nights though the fire went low and it got cold in the tent. One night Harry got into bed with Hermione to share body heat. Hermione agreed it was the best option and so it continued. They did find the Gryffndor sword but that was the next morning when they got up. They destroyed the locket and that was a relief for them not having to worry about it.

Sping came around and Ron wasnt back and Hermione and Harry continued to sleep together. They didnt even realize they didnt stop then one day Harry had a nightmare of Luna being tourted by Voldermort and Bellatrix. Harry had Hermione get caught to rescue her. Harry with a tracking charm found the manor and rescued Hermione from her cell before she was tortured. He freed all the prisoners Peter caught them and tried to kill Harry. But somehow his silver turned and killed him when Harry mentioned the life debt.

They escaped out the back door Harry cast Fiendfyre with Peters wand not bothering to keep in control and just threw the wand on the lawn and apperated away. Hermione and Harry took them to Shell Cottage where they knew Bill and Fleur where. They again sleot in the same bed they where questioned the next morning. They didnt have a answer but it did begin to make them think.

They found out from Griphook they needed to get to Bellatrix vault. Griphook was trying to get them to break in. But Harry knew better he took Hermione to Diagon Alley they went as Bill and Fleur who worked there. They where called to the Directors office as soon as they entered. They had water dosed on them and they changed back they quickly explained why they where there and the reason for polyjuice.

The Goblins went down to the vault and indeed found the illegal Horocrux in the vault. The Goblins destroyed it for them and where told it was a good thing they didnt try and break in. They where also to help but wanted to do more then just sit around but they couldnt do anything in else they attacked the bank. Harry smiled and explained the jinx the Director gathered all of his warriors and Haryr spoke the name and then he and Hermione left.

The next day as they left to leave Shell Cottage saying hundreds dead as they tried to break into Gringotts. Harry smiled and they spent one last night that night Harry had a dream of Voldermort cursing his men for the incompetence. He was also worried about his horocruxes. But he was glad the one he left in the room fo requirment would be safe seeing as Harry couldnt get in.

Hermione and Harry left for there the next day they found the rebel group took up the room of requirment when they saw Neville in hogshead. They had the Rebels go to Hogshead. Hermione and him searched for whatever it was and saw it was Ravenclaws diadem they destroyed it. Only one more to go but Voldermort knew they where here somehow and had his army marching through Hogsmeade now.

The rebels came back through after Harry restored the room. Harry and Hermione took the Carrows and Snape in no time due to the books they read for more advanced spells and also sneaking under the invisabilty cloak and take them out before they could fight back also helped. Haryr killed the Carrows but questioned Snape in private and should Harry his memory of what Dumbeldore told him.

Harry braced himself for what he need to do. Harry heard Voldermorts voice he walked out and fired a arrow. They didnt even blink seeing as it was going to be low. Then they heard a wierd noise they looked down to see it hit Nagani and it fell over dead. Harry knew Voldermort had the dark mark so he could pull on his followers magic to fight because without it he was pretty weak.

Harry walked out " I challenge you Voldermort to a honor duel the loser has to give up without fighting."

Voldermort smiled " i accept."

The fight was on Voldermort started off with the killing curse Harry didnt even raise his wand he fell over. Everyone laughed thinking it was so easier Voldermort turned to his followwers and riased his hands in victory. Then he was hit in the back with a muscle cramping spell he screamed. He turned to see Harry standing " it aint over yet not by a long shot."

They fight continued then there wand locked up the killing curse verus the disarming curse. Harry just held out his left hand and Voldermorts wand flew to his hand the engery vortex made by there wands hit Voldermort and he exploded. Death eaters grabbed there arms and screamed the magic was sucked right out of them. They collopsed to the ground dead. Hogwarts cheered Haryr had won Hermione came out and ran towards him and wraped in a giant hug.

That night they went to bed in Hogwarts they slept together but Harry woke to yelling. Ron waht the hell are you doing i was in the middle of sleeping."

" Hermione your my girl you are sleeping in the wrong bed."

Hermione was pissed " i am not your girl and even i was dating you it would have been over the night you left the tent."

Ron looked stunned " i realized my mistake i tried to come back i just couldnt find you."

Hermione sighed " thats what you get for leaving but me Harry where better off for it it made us open a eyes and realize wheer doing things wrong. But besides that you should have stuck with us unlike second year 4th year but you repeated your mistake yet again. I have to go with the Amercian Muggle expression 3 strikes and your out Ron."

Harry got up wrapped Hermione in a hug " come back to bed honey and leave the prat alone."

She sighed and walked back to bed and closed the curtains. They got up the next morning did there rotuine down at breakfast. Hermione though had to know " Harry what are we friends or more."

Harry sighed " i think we started out as friends moved to best friends and now without me asking i think we started to date."

She nodded " good then i can do this." she kissed Harry and he kissed her back. The rest was history they married and went on to have kids. There kids went on to change the magcial world becuase hi there are the kids of the brightest witch and one of the strongest wizards in the world.


	50. Chapter 50

Umbridge stood smiling with a stone in her hand " the Minster has given me special permission to use this stone. This stone will force you to marry the one it choses for you." She tapped with her wand before Dumbeldore could protest. There where Aurors there to enforce the ruling.

The stone decided to start with Harry it floated over to him. He gulped it touched him and then went up and down the tables. It hummed and then moved unto the next male and so forth. Then floated down the head table and then stopped in front of Umbridge. " since i know one student has a brothel Contract lets start with his bethrothed. Show me the results for Pansy Perkinson." It hummed and floated over and stopped in front of Dean Thomas. It shot twin beams of light connecting them the hall gasped.

Draco stood "Filthy halfbreed how dare you steal my girl but no matter i am sure the girl i get is much better." The stone heard him and floated over " yes show me my beloved new wife." It must have had a sense of humor it floated in front of Hermione she gasped but nothing happened and took off and went back to Umbridge.

She sighed " show me the results for.." she never finished it did its things and Draco and Umbridge where joined togther.

Draco loooked pissed and sick Umbridge though seem pleased. " Show me Harry Potters Results."

It floated over to Harry touched him and went over to Alcia Spinnett his fellow Quidditch team mate and joined them. Then hummed it wasnt done Harry was confused. It projected his name and some titles ' Heir to Pervell Heir to Slytherin by conquest. Heir to Black last Lord was imprisoned diqualifed. Needs wives to gain heir for the lines.'

Harry groaned it then floated over first to Angelia Johnson then Katie Bell. Harry sighed in relief so far he had some of the hottest girls in school. It then went over to his girlfriend Cho Chang and joined them. Harry had a big grin on his face he was pleased with himself.

George and Fred stood before they could even air the compliants the stone floated over them touched them. Then floated over and touched Hestia Jones and Nymphdora Tonks and joined them. The twins smiled Harry knew why they where jokers like themselves but on a smaller scale.

The stone floated over to Hermione she gasped she didnt want to know who she was going to be placed with. It touched her and floated over to the Slytherin table she under the table was trying to wave it off. it must of listned to her and went over to Ravenclaw. It then touched Luna Lovegood and joined them the hall gasped and Hermione fainted.

Author Notes- I am not going to be updatinf for a while just like last time i want to get a bunch together and post all at once so please give me time i am a busy person.


	51. Chapter 51

Harry Potter walked in a empty classroom after he saw Ron drag Hermione in there after the classroom where she laid into him about the levatating spell. " listen you filthy mudblood you dont tell me how to do a spell i am a pureblood wizard." She was pissed and he could she was trying to hold in her anger but then he slapped her " you got it."

She shifted and she changed into this cloak weilding happiness sucking monster before him. But Harry thought she still looked hot for being a monster. Then she stuck her mouth over his and sucked. Harry was confused and then saw a white light exit Ron. Ron was now acting like animal Harry finally understood she sucked out his soul. She changed back " what have i done i am going to be in so much trouble." Harry fully came into the room she saw him " i didnt mean to do it i swear."

Harry smiled and he changed into his giant snake form he used to scare the Dursleys to treat him bettetr they never knew it was him. She freaked thinking he was going to kill her but he turned to Ron. He wrapped himself Ron and bit him the posion took effect he crumbled. Harry swallowed him. He changed back he knew his magic took care of shrinking it for him. He patted his stomach and burped he was so full now. " probelm solved."

She shock her head " they will know he is missing?"

He smiled " not until someone reports him missing its a big castle and i am the only one who saw him drag you into here."

She smiled " one last thing that has been bugging me." She changed Harry felt cold and heard some screaming. He held on and Hermione placed her lips on his forehead and sucked. Harry saw the flash of white she changed back " you had just one piece of the dark lords soul in you."

He was glad to be rid of it but know he couldnt see worth a darn he took off his glasses and he could see. He threw them away and he didnt feel as tired and as weak anymore. He did the first thing that came to mind he hugged Hermione tight she hugged him back just as tight. They finally found someone who was as dark as them and a person to cover there tracks.

They left the classroom with a plan and slowly over the months they became the best of friends. In private they alerady where the best of friends the man hunt for Ron was under way. It was at that time Harry felt the need to get rid of his bones out of his stomach. Late at night with Hermione he went into the woods and found a stream and puked up the bones. The stream would wash away the bones away and any dna of Harry's.

About 2 weeks later someone in the village found the bones. They came to the conclusion Ron wondered into the forest and something ate him. They couldnt figure if he died a violent death and his body not laid to rest where was his sprit was. The next day it was confirmed Ron was dead Harry had absorbed his magic but now it was his own no trace of Ron on it.


	52. Chapter 52

Harry was walking around trying to figure out what the letter from Gringotts meant. also why there where calling him Lord. When everything went dark Harry awoke in what looked to be a dungeon. He groaned the door opened 5 minutes later to see Voldermort Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. " well Potter it looks to me like i finally caught you."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood and put his hands in his pockets. They never emptied them he felt the device Gringotts gave him to arrive at the bank. " How long have i been out."

Bellatrix laughed " your order wont be able to save you it is morning and they havnt came to your rescue."

He sighed and spotted Lucious time piece " you got the time?"

Lucious " you dare ask..."

Voldermort cut him off " oh do just answer the boy so we can get on with the torture."

He looked at " it is about 9:50."

Harry gripped the object and felt it get warm " sorry old chaps i have got places to be people to see. See you on the flip side."

They looked at him as if he was crazy but with a mighty whoosh he was gone. Voldermort was pissed. " you didnt check him."

Bellatrix jumped in " we have anti portkey wards on master."

He slapped her hard she fell to the floor " yes for minstry and any other wizards portkeys. No one can ward against a goblins portkey you fools i am surronded by neandthrals."


	53. Chapter 53

Harry Potter at the announcement of the Yule Ball knew who he wanted to ask and he wasnt going to waste time and be scared. After class he took out the map and saw Cho and what class she was in. He ran off then he looked at the map he saw class was being emptied and Cho was being pulled aside by Cedric. He came up to the two talking " Cho will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry hearts dropped as he saw the exictment in her eyes. He dropped the map his wand and sat hard on the floor. She heard this as she was about to say yes she was concerned. She came over to Harry " are you alright Harry?"

He didnt look up he had tears in hs eyes and was muttering to himself. Cedric was confused but came up " I have to get to class so is it a yes or a no."

She turned to him " go to class then you insenstive jerk cant you see he is in a bad spot."

He scoffed " what ever your lose."

He stormed off she couldnt believe she almost said yes to him. She turned her attention back to Harry who by now was muttering. " how can i have been to late? I wanted to go to the ball with her. How can she yes to him?" Why? Why? Why/" With each yes he hit his head on the wall.

She was confused what was he talking about it who did he want to go to the ball with. Then he started sniffling " dam you Cedric taking her away from me."

Cho fell back unto her butt Harry wanted to go to the ball with her. When he heard Cedric asking her he got heart broken. The boy who lived no Harry Potter loved her. She had to admit he was cute and a gentlemen and was showing he really loved her. She got to her knees and lifted his chin and did the one thing she could think to pull him out of his funk. She kissed him he was quickly brought back to reailty the tears stopped she ended the kiss he wiped his eyes and looked up at her in shock. " Cedric was a jerk i would be glad to go to the ball with you."

He grabbed her head and smashed his lips against hers it was the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten. They snogged for a few minutes Harry ended the kiss " Thank you thank you."

She smiled she helped him pick up his stuff they held hands to the library seeing as none of them had classes. By the time the Yule Ball rolled around him and Cho where going steady. Cho quickly fell in love with Harry when he listened to her and was willing to spend all of his time with her even fly and practice qudditch with him. They even practiced for the tournament together.

Harry bought her for christmas the books she wanted and she bought him so me cuff links and a tie for the ball. During the ball they danced alot during the last dance Harry kissed " i love you Cho."

She smiled and kissed him " I love you to Harry."

He was so in love with her he let his mouth speak from his heart instead of his brain. " Marry me?"

She giggled " Harry yes this fulfills the romantic part but you are lacking one thing..." He looked down at her she held up her hand " a ring."

He smiled reached in his pocket and pulled one out she was shocked was he planning this. " Dumbeldore told me this was my mothers wedding ring he said it was found in the process of turning the home in Godrics hallow into a national memorial."

She smiled and deicded to see if he was sercious. " So are you going to ask me properly?"

She didnt expect him to she thought he did so in the heat of the moment. He dropped to one knee " Cho Lyn Chang will you do the honor of being my wife and Marry me?"

She was stunned he was that in love with her willing to ask in front of a crowd. She thought of her feeling and couldnt see herself with any other man. " yes."

It slipped it on and and with a flash she knew they wheer bethrothed and would have no choice but to marry one day or face the consequences.


	54. Chapter 54

Harry Potter after that Halloween night something strange and wonderful happened to him. He didnt figure out what this was until his Uncle tried to give him his first beating. 5 year old Harry saw his Uncle fist coming to his face he closed his eyes and then heard a thud nd then a crack. He opened his eyes and his Uncle was holding his hand which was red and turning purple.

He was shoved into his cupboard and his Uncle was driven to the hospital. Harry though was hungry he pushed against the door to see if it was unlocked when he went through the door. This shocked the hell out of the boy but he took advantage and ate till he was full. Then he realized he had no way of getting back in he focused and he slipped on through.

So over the next few years he perfected his gift he could fly under his own power. He go intangable and invisable and was super strong. The developed to forming a shield and this cool ray type power. Then he noticed he was walking on walls and then he whenhe screamed it sounded like a wail and it broke windows. Harry was enjoying himself when he gained ice powers he was waiting for what come next t in this power.

The answer came when his Uncle refused to give him some letter he recieved. He launched himself at his Uncle and then nothing he looked around. Then he noticed he was controlling his Uncle he smiled he was possesing his Uncle. He read the letter that could explain his gifts. He grabbed a pen and wrote accept and handed it to the bird. His Aunt came in the room Scandilzed " vernon we discussed we didnt the boy any of this and would'nt let him go."

Vernon smiled " sorry aunt Petunia Vernon isnt here right now if you leave your name and number he will get back to you."

She took the broom and smacked him but Harry by this point left his Uncles body. His Uncle looked pissed " woman what is the meaning of this.


	55. Chapter 55

Harry smiled his plan worked in the Minstry building during the death eater raid. He caused a mass explsion to be hurled back in time. He looked around sure enough he found himself in Greece. It was a good thing he apperated at the same time or it would never would have worked. Harry checked his pockets sure enough the book was still there. He pulled it out " spells to fight and beat a god." He found it in the room of requirement.

Harry wandered around he was glad he took the charm to learn ancient greek in weeks. He found a quiet corner and pulled out the book and read through it. He found what he was looking for. He pulled out his wand "Σημείο για έναν θεό." His wand spun around and pointed to a woman in the crowd. He slipped out and flipped through the book. "Δεσμεύοντας θεού." The chains wrapped around the woman people screamed and fled.

She spun around as best as she could being chained. " release me mortal and you wont sufffer much."

Harry smiled grabbed the chain and apperated to a vacant hillside. She was struggling Harry wrapped the chain around a tree. He used his magic to create a rune circle. When it was done he freed the chain and dragged her to the circle undid the spell and threw her in. She tried escaping but it was to no avail Harry began to chant. She glowed and with a flash she was gone in and in her place was a coin. He picked it up and made a small hole and placed it on a rope and put it on his neck. He read the coin " Tyche." He smalled he caught the godess of luck.

He put runes around this place so no man nor god but him and his captive could eneter this place. He stayed in there studying the book because he knew the rest wouldnt be this easy when they noticed she was gone. He went out and used magic to get money to eat. One day he was grabbed " i am Nemesis here to take revenage."

Harry smiled it would be easy if they all came to him. He broke free they fought Harry heard the soilders coming. She did to she turned to address them when conjured a chain and wrapped it around her neck. She was gasping for air he apperated to his hideout. He threw her in she tried breaking free he did his thing. Same flash as last time and he had a anther coin. He put it on his necklace he now controlled luck and revenage.

Harry wandered around hoping the gods would find him. He did it at night also when one night something caught the corner of his eye. He didnt think nothing of it. But it bugged him so the next morning he bought some materials. He made a potion to fix his vision and sharpen it. He was blind for 3 days he was hunger for he dared not leave. He ate and waited for the night he saw it again this time he saw it was a person.

He went back and looked for answer and got it he realized he was seeing Nyx goddess of the night. She travled by shadows he would need light to catch her. He forged some chains which emitated light and others so he wouldnt have to keep conjuring them. He opened the light one on his left and the other around his right. He went out at night he spotted her again he wrapped the chain he whipped it around like a lasso. She moved but he saw where to and threw it. She screamed as it wrapped around her waist. She tried vanishing into the shadows he pulled and tugged it was like trying to reel in a big fish.

He let go one with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other. " Lumos solarias." The whole place was lit up she scremaed and went limp. He pulled her and grabbed her around the middle and apperated. He threw her in to his cirle and this time there was a flash of shadow. He looked he was left without what looked to be a dementors cloak. He placed it on he concertrated and moved within the shadows and he felt more powerful at night.

As he walked the street he came to a theatre he walked in. The play was good but he noticed some in the front seat. He made his way down and chanted a spell and sure enough it was a god. He sat next to the god " you stink take a shower." Harry was hsocked he was just insulated by a god.

Harry grabbed the person and apperated the person was shocked. Harry dropped kicked him into the circle. " You do anything to me my mom Nyx will have revenage."

Harry laughed " you must be Momus sorry to tell you i alerady captured her." The god went silent. Harry did his thing and this time with the flash it sounded like a bunch of insults where flung his way. There was a half mask Harry went over and placed it on. Harry chuckled the only thing this god would was improve his insults.

Harry took Momus insult to heart his hideout had a stream. He conjured some bath items and took one. He felt better he put his clothes and items on he would continue his search until he had them all.

It had been a whole month without seeing a god or godess did they go into hiding or return to olympus. Then one day he walked the marketplace he spotted a woman with the Necklace of Harmonia caused misfortune to those who wore it. He looped around and walked behind her. But a sense of peace came over Harry like he didnt want to hurt her. He walked away but at the last second launched his cahin wrapped her he made a porteky out of it.

When he landed he was in a perdictament she was outside the circle he was in. She though was dazed and he was trapped. He was glad he the emergency escape he pulled out the pendeant she was coming to the apperation wouldnt daze her for long. He made it out and tried to yank her. But he realized his chain got her necklace it landed in the circle. She was now free and she escaped he cursed himself he left the necklace and followed her trail and used the shadows. He got ahead of her and this time made sure he chained her body.

He brought her back and got her in the circle with her dam necklace. He chanted it and a melody played that made him feel relaxed. Her necklace was all that was left e was careful when he picked it up. He ran tests the curse of misfortune was gone and replaced by Harmony. He put it on and he felt at peace for once in his life.

Before he went out he reworked the wards so only he could get out. Then as he left he felt he was being watched. He felt a gentle breeze he knew it had to be Aura. He used his wand discretly and pinpointed her. He walked the breeze was behind him he turned quickly and unleashed a very strong wind spell. He heard a scream Aura was in the circle. " You will pay mortal i will get free and report where you are to the gods."

Harry chuckled " you cant leave i made so no one but me can." He chanted and with the flash he felt a cool breeze. She was now a cloak clasp he attached it to his shadow cloak. He chuckled " how am i supposed to use a gentle breeze to my advantage. I am glorifed fan." He sighed he was now talking to himself he shock his head and left.

He wandered the woods until he came to a mansion in the woods. He at long last found Circe. He would have to be careful with her. As he walked in he saw Circe brother Aeetes. He stunned him and portkeyed him back to his hideout. He looked around he couldnt belivee his luck she was asleep in bed when he found her. He quickly wrapped her in chains. He took her back and threw in the circle which woke her up.

She was cursing and reached for her potions but she had none for she was in bed when she was taken. He searched her brother and saw he recovered the Golden Fleece. He threw it in the circle and killed him since he wasnt a god or titan. He chanted and with the flash there was a bang which knocked him on his butt. He went to the circle and saw the golden fleece was one big piece of arm guard. He took the chain off and put the arm guard on and then wrapped his special chain around that.

He felt the knowledge of potions and drugs and herbs increase and felt his magic increase also. He was doing well he decided to take a break and relax. So the next week he took in the market place. He then felt chains wrap around him he looked to see who dare challange him. It was Bia and Kratos " Zeus sent us to capture you and take you back to Olympus to stand trail."

Harry smirked he shadow travled out of the chains they fell. He apperead behind and went to attack when Kratos turned and punched he flew back and hit a building. Harry reached in his pocket but Bia was wuick and grabbed his wrist. She didnt watch his other hand he smashed a vial in her face she slumped out cold. His hand was broken and Kratos took advantage and drove his foot into his knee. Harry bit his tongue and head butted him he stumbled back. It gave Harry time to kock him out with his wand.

He brought them to his hideout he shoved them both in and chanted. There was a flash and they where both gone in there place was a sword. He picked it up his thrist for vilolence increased he also felt his physical power increase. He healed himself it took 3 weeks to completly heal. When he was he bought himself a sheath for his sword he enchanted it so his sword would always return to it and only he could pull it out.

Harry decided to explore the islands off of Greece. He then found a island not attached to the ocean. He had to explore that but in shadow form because it seemed strange to him. He came across a woman then he remembered something this was Lato. "i can see come out and face me like a real man."

Harry smirked and threw the chains she tried to roll out of the way. But he caught her with the other chain. He was glad he got the chain Bia and Kratos tried to use on him it was stronger then his. He apperated her back and threw her into the circle. " My son and daughter will make you pay." He threw in his old glasses since he didnt need them since he fixed his vison. He chanted and she was now in them he went in and made them sunglasses and put them on. He could see the wind blowing and alot of cool things he thought about it and he also could become invisable.

He decided he would work on the 9 muses of fate they where weaker and could easily be captured. He could now see them he made 9 jars and sealed them with runes. He then a tool to direct him to the muses. It toook him 13 months but he finally had all 9 of them. He released them one at time and chanted they each become a charm and he put them on his necklace. He looked at the charms they where a old writing tablet, a scroll, a cithara,aulos, a tragic mask, a veil, a lyre, a comic mask, and a globe and compass. He felt the knowledge and ideas flow into him this would make things easier.

He went to sleep that night and he dreamed but soemthing came to him in his dream. He needed to act fast he created his rune circle and took to the shadows but his dream was changing he was finding it hard to control his own dreams. He focused and made his rune circle look like a pit trap. Morpheus came forth and laughed at him and floated over the pit trap. " i am the god of dreams and you will die in yours and i will be the hero of olympus."

Harry smirked as he about to cross it he focused and changed back. Morpheus was shocked Harry woke up with the god trapped in his mind. Harry took his wand and like a memory strand drew the god out of his head. He flung it into his real circle he took off his cloak and removed the cloak clasp. He threw it into the circle and chanted with a flash he picked up the cloak put the clasp back on and put the cloak on. He know could control the dreams and that inclided the olympians.

Harry next set out to find Iris he searched for rainbows after big storms. Then one day he saw a man making a call using a rainbow. Iris came down Harry leapt and landed on the godess. She struggled he shadow travled but kept her there for a while. He came back she was out cold he dragged her to the circle and chanted and took the rainbow charm and put it on his necklace.

Harry was shocked he almost felt ready for the big ones. He walked out at night and stood near the ocean and questioned if he was ready. Near dawn he saw a woman leave a home near the ocean and she was crying. He had to see this and then he noticed where her tears landed created dew. Eos he jumped on her like Iris and into the shadows. Like Iris she was out he did his thing and for hsi efforts got a dew drop charm.

Harry decided it was time to chain the winds. It took him 2 years to find and catch them all. He know had 4 differnt fans with the minor gods. He was heading home when he was challanged by Aeolus King of the winds and master of the seasonal winds. Harry had a special potion made for him he threw it and it shattered it stoped time. He dragged him into the rune circle and put the 4 fans he chanted he felt a strong gust of wind. The four fans wheer one and metal he picked up and knew which he thought of would be brought forth.

Harry knew it was time to challenge Ares he heard Greece was at war. He headed there it was to far he created a new hideout in a cave. He headed into battle within the shadows and searched. He came across Deimos in the enemies trying to strick up fear. Harry distracted him with a rainbow he looked around " who does interfre with my work."

Hary exited the shadows and when Deimos was attention was fully on him. He controlled the shadows behind him and chained Deimos. He struggled Harry with the shadows took him back to the cave. He bound Deimos into the sword now to find Phobos. He also found him in the enemy camp he snuck up behind in the shadows when he was stabbed. He was caught off guard because Enyo was there also. He pulled out his sword and fought them. He was getting beaten because of the lose of blood.

He would not be beaten he grabbed the fan and unleashed the north wind and it froze them where they stood. He transported them by rainbow travel and put the frozen gods in the circle and collopsed. He treated his wounds and passed out for 4 days. The gods where unfrozen and trying to find a way out Harry threw in his sword and chanted. They where absorbed into the blade he smirked this would draw the attention of Ares. But in his condtion he couldnt face him and win he took a break and waited to heal up.

He went to take a swim in the ocean when he was drawn in he tried fighting it. He used the shadows to escape but he brought something with him. He turned when he got on land 2 somethings Amphitrite and Triton. He couldnt fight them he was still to weak. Then a wall of water surronded them Harry had no choice but to fight he was to weak to shadow or rainbow travel. He drew his sword the power had little effect on the gods but it helped Harry. Because with a mighty punch with the hilt of the sword Amphitrite was out. It was him and Triton and he raised this twisted conch shell. Harry charged as he put it to his mouth. He punched with his hand and drove the shell down his throat.

Triton was gasping the wall of water dropped Harry quickly drew in the sand the runes. He dragged Triton into the circle and chanted he was absorbed into the shell he was chocking on. He dragged Amphitrite into the circle and she to was drawn into the shell. He picked it up he could scare Giants and raise and calm the sea. Now he would be on Poseidons hit list. He fled from the sea he needed major rest but he was in a cave. As he entered he felt sleepy he summoned what strength he had and threw a potion and he hearch a scream. He chanted quickly and the sleep faded from him he went to his rune circle he hated to use the potion on Hypnos but he needed to. He put the charm on his necklace. He put up alert wards and used the charm to sleep he slept for 6 weeks.

He woke up well rested he headed out and passed the battlefeild which was empty. He was meet by Aphrodite Ares and Zelus. " You will pay punk time to meet your fate." Ares shouted. He unleashed a boar he threw a potion and it caused the boar to turn and gore Zealous. Ares growled and charged at Harry he drew his sword and Harry did aslo. But he knew he couldnt beat Ares in a sword fight. He opened a portal of shadow and Ares stumbled right into his rune circle. Harry chanted and Ares was now a shield he placed it on and Harry concertrated and it changed to a braclet. He went back Aphrodites was gone and Zealous was there being treated by Paean.

He stunned them both and brought them to the cave. Both became charms one of a cross and wings with a Z. He placed them on his necklace and was off he was close having Ares. He walked along until he came to a cross roads and woman was there she chanted something. Harry slipped below ground he looked around he noticed a large set of doors in front of him. He felt his soul slipping away near this door and they opened and Harry saw Thantos exit. Harry tried running but stopped and drew some runes and drew some runes in front of them. He ran then he turned when he heard shouts.

Harry turned around Thantos was wrapped in vines. He chanted they released he fell forward into his rune circle. Harry threw his cloak in and chanted and Thantos was now his. He put it on and felt his soul settle if he stayed to long in the underworld he would have lost his soul. He then was tackled he scrambled but releaized he was in the circle with Styx. She was grinning and chanted but Harry chanted faster he didnt know what would happen. He then felt the god drew into him and he felt himself become invunerable. The power was to much and blew the runce circle away and released Harry.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry Potter lived with his Aunt and Uncle they ddint abuse him just tolerated him. His Uncle was the manger of a Village that did everything the old way from every period. His Uncle took Harry everyday during the summer because his Aunt didnt want him in the house. At the age of 7 Harry was in the blacksmith shop he was learning he started off casting rings. Since he had a steady hand he got to inscribe them.

People loved them but as he walked to his work station today he passed a old fashioned book store. He walked in and he saw a strange book of runes. The man let him have it. As he was casting a ring he decided to make it fit him and inscribe one of the runes. He was busy doing that he didnt notice the Black smith behind him watching him. Harry finished it added the blood needed and put it on and put his hand near the forge and actually picked up a coal without burning himself. He smiled the rune for heat protection worked he tried the one for fire he actually called the fire to himself. He even managed to create fire and when a ember touched his clothes he didnt burst into flames.

The Blacksmith clapped his hands startling Harry he turned around. " You must be magcial." Harry was shocked " dont worry i am what is called a squib can see the magic cant control it." Harry nodded " with you i will be able to reach out to the magcial community."

So Harry continued to work for the man all the while well making stuff for himself. The Blacksmith even got him magcial metals and with it reforged his ring and changed it and handed it to the blacksmith with it resized. " I cant use this Harry it works on magic."

Harry waved him over behind the counter and showed him a device. " this will charge it it draws in wild magic and refocus it so you can charge the rng every night."

The blacksmith smiled he knew this kid was smart. When Harry got his letter to go to Hogwarts the Blacksmith took him to Diagon alley for his Aunt and Uncle. He knew this kid would go far once he learned magic. This was Harry first time but he did alot of work for the people in the Alley. The fist stop was Gringotts to pick up some gold for Harry. Harry chuckled when he saw the guards carrying some of his weapons they handed up a book on Goblin Runes to put on the blades.

Harry saw his parents who he was told his whole life didnt want him because his brother was special. His parents and siblings where in the long line when Harry Just walked by the line. She spotted him and gasped " Harry cant be." Everyone turned towards him.

He turned towards her " yes Lily dont be so surprised to see the son you didnt want to be here."

She had tears in her eyes when someone else spoke up " but your dead you died in Halloween of 1981."

He was shocked " no i didnt they sent me to my Aunt and Uncle a pair of non magcials because they believed me to be a squib."

Lily gasped " i would never do that to you Dumbeldore told us when he inspected the house you where dead i swear it on my life."

He saw the flash Harry knew what swearing did because the Blacksmith told him. she was still standing. Harry paused the Blacksmith knew Harry was thinking this was scary when he put his mind to work. He started to think out loud " my brother is the boy who lived." everyone nodded " i am his twin." More nods. " Then i was taken out of the picture so A no one confused me with him and steal his glory. B i was thought to be a squib and Dumbeldore thought i would be jealous of my family magic just like Lily's sister was. But i am not a squib so why was i thought a squib."

Harry waved his hand and the Blacksmith laughed when the Jeopardy theme song played. Most muggle borns or Muggles in there laughed. Then the music stopped and alightbulb popped over his head and turned on. Ths got those laughing to laugh harder. " The answer is simple." People where holding there breath waiting for the answer. " whatever was done to protect us from Voldermort was starting to fail. I waiting to save my brother fueled my magic into the protection. It magcially whiped me out but it was enough to defeat the dark lord. "

A voice rose up that sounded arrogant and full of himself. " No i killed the Dark Lord all by myself no one helped me." He looked to see it was his twin Mark.

Harry laughed " Mark the only thing we could do then was eat sleep and shit. We couldnt focus are magic to do what we wanted thats why we go to Hogwarts. I am sure are Mother who is currently the smartest witch of are time. Probably drew Runes on both of us to redirect the killing curse. I added my magic to said rune and said Rune was destroyed. It probably is the reason for said jagged scar. Her actions marked you as the child of prophecy but not the person to defeat Voldermort at the time."

People gasped " How did you know i marked you with Runes? No one beliveed me when i told them i did this." Lily asked.

Harry smirked " because i am skilled with runes and came across the redirection rune it was matter of a tweak to use it on a human one time only."

She smiled and ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back " Harry i am so sorry that i believed you to be dead."

" No worries you believed a trusted man."

She broke the hug " so do you want to move in with us."

Harry sighed " i want to but my home during the summer is at the Blacksmiths where i work. I wouldnt be there that much only at night."

James smiled " this is fine i am sure you will be home at 5 and you will be in bed by a 11 so that gives us 6 hours."

Harry looked to the Blacksmith " Go ahead Haphaestus get to know your family now that you know they didnt abandon you."

He smiled the Blacksmith left Harry waved his family over he walked to the front of the line to a open teller. People didnt care at what just happened because he was cutting. But the teller quited them down " he is a vauled client as such dosnt have to wait in line nor does his family."

James got the gold but then had to ask " what did he do that made him a vauled customer."

The goblin smiled which was wierd because they never did. " who do you think helped forge and inscribe are weapons."

James was impressed from what he saw it was fine craftminship. So they did there shopping everywhere Harry went he was treated to the front of the line. They got back to the mansion he was introduced to his 2 sisters Rose and Ivy. He was shown to his room. " Hi Lily is there a forge in here i heard most old mansions do?"

She nodded " yes in the basement hasnt been used in years. But why dont you call me mom?"

He sighed " because i grew up hearing you as Lily and grew up believeing ou abonded me and didnt deserve to be called mom. So for now you are Lily." she nodded and left himt to get sorted and unpack all of his new clothes.

He went downstairs and find the Forge he got it to work properly. He find a store house full of metal. He went to work this was his element he made necklaces with a medallion at the end. He went upstairs to find his sisters he found them in the gym watching his brother and father sword fighting. His brother lost " Mark how many times do i have to tell you keep your guard up you will lose everytime."

Mark grumbled and spotted Harry and smirked " why dont we see Harry fairs?"

Harry glady got into the ring Mark tried handing him a sword. " I dont need your lame sword."

Mark shrugged " your funeral."

Harry took off his shirt to reveil a breat plate and a shirt with no sleeves. They noticed he had Tattoos that looked like chains. He waved for his father to begin his father attacked. Harry dodged rolled away all of his fathers attacks. His father was tired Harry knew it was time. As he rolled he rubbed a braclet on his left hand and a gauntlet that went to his shoulder and covered it. It looked gold he deflected his father's sword with his right hand grabbed his dads hand and twisted it. He grminaced and dropped the sword. Harry dropped his right hand caught rolled back and stood had the sword at his fathers throat.

His father put his hands up " i yeild." Harry lowered the sword " My father was right never take on a Black smith and never take one on who is skilled in runes."

Rose piped up " why dad?"

His father smiled " because Black smiths to see if a weapon is balanced practices with it. One Skilled in Runes is smart and therefore more deadly."

Harry chimed in " Plus we can spot poor workmanship and spot the flaws in a sword." He threw the sword at his dad and took his bothers who was protesting.

His father got the hint raised the sword Harry swung and shattered both the swords with one swing. " Told you garbarge every weapon in here is."

His father now looked pissed " These weapons are centuries old and made by are family."

Harry sighed " yes but not well i will go to my work space tommorow and get you of mine and my masters to replace the ones i broke and show you quailty work."

His father nodded " sounds fair."

Harry reached in his pocket and handed the necklaces to his sisters. They gasped they where beautiful. " They are portkeys to here in cause of a emergency or to St. Mungos in cause of life thearting injuries. Will act as shield for moderate curses so always wear them."

They ran over hugged him Mark huffed " where is mine?"

Harry looked at him " arent you the boy who lived who defeated the dark lord when he was one."

Mark stormed off Harry that night talked with his family. The next morning he got up and keyed his Portkey to take him back here. He left a note grabbed a bite to eat and went to the Blacksmiths. His master smiled " Haphaestus didnt expect to see you here today."

He shock his head he got stuck with that nickname because of his mad skill with the forge. " i want to get paid and your biggest bussiness comes when i am working during the summer."

They got to work they worked all day and took orders from people and even some magcial people stopped by. At the day he took the swords he promised James and headed home. He arrived to see the family in the back hard flying on brooms playing a game. He walked out they waved at him expect Mark he watched them play then he saw Mark shove Rose with his broom he knocked her off. She screamed as she fell Harry ran towards her.

Harry concertrated and wings grew out of his back. He launched himself and caught his sister. She hung on tight he put her back on her broom the family was shocked. Harry flew towards Mark who tried getting away but was to slow he snatched out of the air like a bird catches his prey. Harry flew him over the family pond anddropped him in.

Harry heard a roar of laughter he turned to see hsi father holding his broom well laughing his butt off. The gils where just snickering at Mark. Mark swam to shore dripping wet with water. Mark fired spells at him and his mother was yelling at Mark. He ingored her one of them hit Harry in the breast plate but tore his shirt and dented the armor. They where nasty curses. His family where landing and going to disarm Mark. When anther hit him and serciously put a dent in his armor.

If you knew Harry it was never good to piss him off and he was now ticked off. Harry hand now had a device and it was glowing he raised his hand. He threw his hand forward and pointed to a spot in front of Mark. A lighting bolt came out of the sky and blasted the spot in front of Mark. He flew back and landed he got up hair sticking up and shaking. But he raised his wand James stopped Lily from disarming him " the boys need to settle this."

Harry was dodged the poorly aimed spells one of them climbed his wings. This sent him on a tailspin he tucked them in and dropped to the ground. He raised his hand. Fire arrow shot out of his hand and struck Mark in the shoulder he lowered his wand. He went to shift it to anther hand when Harry charged so fast he slammed him shoulder first in his chest.

He flew back and struck a pole used to judge the tide it snapped he was laying on the beach sore with no wand. He stood he would not be defeated he was the boy who lived. Then Harry dropped to his knees his brother looked behind him to see Dumbeldore. James glared at the Headmaster " stay out of it the boys need to settle the differnces."

The headmaster turned his eyes twinkled " James you dont Mark to be hurt by this stranger now do you?"

Lily was red " stranger that is my son Harry who you told me was dead old man who is alive and well and back wheer he belongs."

Dumbeldore was shocked this couldnt be he thought the child was a squib but he was magcially. The child stood and glared at the headmaster he was glowing " you want to play with the big boys." Harry stomped his foot and swatted his hand a large boulder flew back at the headmaster.

The headmaster barely blocked it but the force knocked him back into a tree. Harry waved his hand and the vines on the tree wrapped around the headmaster wrapping him tight. He couldnt move Mark jumped on his back he reached up grabbed him and threw him. He landed against Dumbeldore now the vines wrapped around him. Harry shouted " whos next." Full of venom and anger.

He was kncoked out of it by Rose grabbing his face and kissing him. Harry's anger deflated like a ballooon. Rose smiled " number one way to calm a guy down."

James laughed " but you kissed your brother sweety."

Rose shrugged her shoulders "needed to be done."

Lily was cutting free Mark and the Headmaster from there trap. Mark was out cold Dumbeldore stumbled out. He went to raised his wand when Lily glared at him " Rose just calmed him down dont you dare get him going again."

Dumbeldore saw the devices and the runes on them. " you know those are illegal at Hogwarts right."

Harry smiled " Howgarts ancient Rules which cant be broken or negated by anther rule. Any student may bring any sword or bladed weapon to Hogwarts to use in defence. Ancient Rule 87 a person may bring with them any thing made and insribed with runes because it is a form of focusing magic just like the wand."

Dumbeldore was shocked the boy know the Anceint Rules he would brining those things to school. He had to think he popped away to do so those things where dangerous.

Harry went to the porch and picked up the swords where he dropped them. Lily tended to Mark to see the damage done. Harry walked over and handed him the swords. His dad checked them over and noticed they didnt like cheap and wheer well blaanced. after making sure Mark was in his romm James went and practiced with Harry till dinner.

It was peaceful till the next morning when during breakfast when Dumbeldore arrived with a minstry offcial. Harry was expecting this ever since yesterday " He is my sworn statement and my memory of yesterday." He picked up some papers " copies of all the patients on my invitations regestired with the minstry. My license as a rune crafter and license to be a blacksmith."

The Minstry offcial looked everything over " well the invitations are covered and the license are in order." He pulled out a device with a screen and plugged the memory vial into the device.

Harry chuckled " here we are discussing my invitations and here you are using one."

The minstry offical smirked Dumbeldore looked pissed. James and Lily just sighed knowing there kid was smart. The offcial looked up " so is Mark taking being taken care of by you."

James spoke as head of house " Yes we have given out his punishment."

The offcial nodded and turned to Dumbeldore " I am fining 300 Gallons for interfering in a family matter and 100 Gallons for wasting the Minstry time here today." He handed him a slip of paper " Good day." He turned and left the front hall.

Dumbeldore was staring at the piece paper with a glare he looked up " I am here to take Mark for his training."

" Sorry Dumbeldore he is grounded for a month he wont be leaving the property. Nor will he be sending out any letters and doing chores." Lily said.

He was grumbling " what of Harry's punishment."

James just shock his head " nothing he rescued his sister and acted according to the threat."


	57. Chapter 57

Harry Potter saw the world was in chasos the muggles saw it and they saw it was falling apart at the seams. Harry decieded to do some research as to terms why this was happening. He went to the library and dug into the books and history books. Hermione came in and saw the pile of books in front of Harry. " Harry what are you doing?"

He looked up " Tryin to save the world."

She sighed and took a seat across from him " you alerady did that by destroying Voldermort."

He shock his head " the whole world by seeing what happened to the gods of this world."

She shock her head " Harry there is one god."

Harry smirked " yes but no where in the good book does it metion any magcial creature but the greeks do."

" If they did exisit there time has come to pass there gone from this world."

He shrugged and went back to his books this continued for a couple months. Then he went to Greece. His friends let him go knowing he would get the point. He came back 3 months later. He dragged Hermione with him to Ireland country side in the middle of the feild was a old statue of a woman. Harry pulled out a tool kit and painted some runes on the staue. Hermione gasped when she saw the stone break away. A bright rainbow shot out of the statue and a woman walked out and stretched.

She looked around " I am Iris the rainbow godess i thank you for releasing me from my prison."

Hermione was sputtering Harry though was prepared " Iris i need your help in finding the rest of the gods."

Iris mouth dropped " you mean to tell me the rest of the gods have vanished." Harry and Hermione nodded. " they must be released or this world will come to a end. How long has it been since they vanished?"

Harry shrugged he looked to Hermione " it would have to be towards the end of the Roman empire well over 2 thousand years ago."

Iris was stunned "we dont have much time before this world falls apart its good you woke me up first i will be abale to find the other gods."

Hermione shock her head " Harry this is a nice trick and all but when you get ome have your mind checked." She turned and left.

Iris was confused " whats so hard about believing in the gods and godess and Titans."

Harry sighed and explained to her the christian culture. Iris looked pissed " there is one God he made us all. He created the titans to do his work here on Earth. They had kids but the Titans fell from grace the Gods and Godess took over in there place. Mortals dont know this but he does have a son he does come in and check in on us gods to keep us on track but he never came to Earth. I never heard of Hades described as the Devil but ok. It seems like whoever captured us made the stories up so the world would forgot about us so the world would fall apart."

Harry nodded " we need to move."

She nodded so for the next few months they searched high and low but came up with nothing. Then in a Gringotts Garden they found Hermes and released him. He smiled when he saw Iris Harry glared at him. " Iris long time no see."

Iris explained to him what was going on. " we need your help."

Hermes shock his head " i will do what i can but i have to reestablish my power and bring it to balance." He vanished in a sparkle of light.

Harry spent the next few nights thinking then it dawned on him. " Iris does it have to be a statue there trapped in or can be anything."

She thought about it " No they can be forced into anything. Why?"

Harry sighed " we need to go to Hogwarts."

They headed off they got back and Harry Iris took for the woods. They where intercepted by Hermione. " Harry you need to stop this people are worried and there are rumors Voldermort ghost is teaching anther death eater to take over."

Harry waved her off " if i am correct we wont have to worry about ghosts for much longer."

Hermione slapped him " Harry snap out of it you are delusion."

Iris slapped Hermione back " you will be the first to be punished when the gods make a come back."

Hermione sighed " now you got her believing in it Harry you started your own cult."

Iris was pissed but Harry pulled her away " ingore her she will see soon enough."

Harry went into the woods and they found the resurection stone. They went to Dumbeldores tomb and got the elder wand. Then they went to his bank vault and retrieved his invisabilty cloak. It took them to a room in the Leaky Cauldron he drew the runes.

The items glowed and Thanatos Artemis and Hecate came forth from the items. Harry turned to Iris smiled " what did i say."

Iris rolled her eyes " i never thought i would need to be rescued by a man but i thank you." Artemis said.

Thantos sighed " the gates of death are opened ghosts roam free."

Hecate sniffed and got close to Harry " a male magic user unheard of my power is being abused." She rubbed her hands together and Harry felt the power.

" wait i need my magic to free the other gods please every other male then me please." Harry begged.

Hecate smiled " for freeing me i will allow it but there needs to be someone to take your place."

Iris smiled " there are some evil witches out there maybe them."

Hecate waved her finger " i alerady have them in sight."

Harry smiled " Hermione Granger until such a time she believes and admits openly in the Olympains. When such a time occurs Ginny Weasley for trying to use love potions on me."

Hecate smiled unleashed her magic when Harry blinked the gods where gone but Iris. She looked at him " you are so evil Harry."

They headed out of the woods they heard the cries by the school all male voices wondering where they where. " On to the next." He grabbed her hand and they vanished in a rainbow.

Over the next few weeks they noticed the changes magcial newspapers where reporting the lose of there magic and alot of the older men died because there magic was sustaining them. Then there where reports of ghosts all of the world vanishing and big bad monsters vanishing and some females vanishing.

The world was starting to come into balance but it wasnt enough. Iris and him needed to step it. Iris woke up Harry " i found Hera."

Harry sat up " where?"

She pointed to a article on the hope diamond. Harry was confused " ever person who has touched htis has been cursed because they have cheated on there wives or have had childern out of wedlock."

Harry nodded they gathered there supplies and headed out. They paid for there way to get in. But no way to get to it Iris smiled and without saying a word. Harry knew what she was planning. Harry generated a wandless fireball and hide from the cameras. The fire alarm went off Harry went into the bathroom and Iris was waiting with the diamond. " I thought Hermes was the god of thieves."

She punched his arm " do your thing."

Harry drew the runes and sure enough Hera was there. " i am glad to be out of there." She smiled at them and vanished.

Harry sighed they walked out and left. They noitced over the next month or so famailes being knitted back together. They where now coming up dry the leads running out. They knew if they found Zeus there troubles would be over he could undo it all.

Harry out of the blue remembered something. He knew where Athena was but he should know where was Zeus. Harry was searching the web for any signs then it clicked they would put Zeus out of reach of moon not a god. " We need to go to Themisto."

Iris looked confsued " where."

Harry sighed " Its a moon of Jupiter and its the only known its family and was discovered and lost. Out of reach of man but not gods."

She sighed " and me i travel by rainbows."

Harry nodded " Selene godess of the moon but not just are moon."

Iris scartched her head " we dont have her free."

Harry sighed and then eyes lit up. He grabbed Iris hand and apperated to the Lovegoods home. Luna was outside " i knew you would get here soon come with me."

She led them to a cave which was a statue of Selene. " my family has worked years to get her free."

Harry went up and drew the runes she broke free. Harry though knew there wasnt time. " Selene we need to Themisto to free Zeus."

She was shocked " give a woman a break she was just released from her prison." She then got a look of shock. " you said Zeus was captured there isnt time lets go."

She grabbed Harry and they where on the moon surprising Harry could breath. He went to work and drew the runes. Selene grabbed his hand and took him back home. A lighting bolt crashed in front of Harry there stood Zeus. " Harry James Potter you have freed me from my prison and many gods and godess before me. There is much work to do to restore the world. I am going to make you a god."

Harry was shocked " of what though everything has been taken though."

Zeus smiled " of technolgy you will decide how far man kindd advances and how the gods can use it to work in this modern world. But every god needs a wife so who do you want."

Harry was shocked but whispered " Iris."

Zeus was shocked " You could have said Artemis or Athena one of them why her?"

" she helped me and has been my compinaion on this trip."

Zeus smiled " done and now lets get to work."


	58. Chapter 58

Harry Potter saw how nervous and afraid Fleur Delacour was. They both heard the battles of the first two champions. She was given a 5 minute warning she walking back and forth muttering " i can do this." Then came the one minute warning she walked away looking to walk out " i cant do this." Then she walked back to go in for battle but was tempted to walk away when she was called. She looked to not be going out there she was to nervous.

Harry stood he didnt know what he was doing or why. He grabbed her shoulder turned her around and then with both sides of his hands grabbed her face. " Fleur you will be fine. You know what you are doing play your strengths and hide your weakness." She nodded but the look in her eyes he knew she wouldnt go out there. He sighed he let her face go and pinched and rubbed her breast and groped her ass.

She was pissed Harry shoved her out of the tent into the arena. He didnt know what happened but her fight only lasted 10 minutes and was almost one sided. Harry was next he shock his hands danced on the balls of his feet. He went out when he was called he went for cover behind a rock. He looked around to see where egg was then he heard something among the roar of the crowd " Come out come out where ever you are puny human. You wont be getting my eggs this day."

Harry was stunned but smirked he wouldnt need his broom. He waved it and it modified the ward protecting the crowd to block out there noise. Harry waved his wand to his throat. " Hi dragon you see a golden egg in your nest."

The dragon looked down " yes but that isnt one of mine nor does it smell alive."

Harry sighed in relief " thats why i was sent in here for that egg. I will take that one and leave yours alone."

" come out and get it if you mess with the others i will fry you."

Harry walked out and up to the nest. He picked up the golden egg " thank you." He backed away from the nest.

The dragon bent her head down " you mind doing me a favor i have this dam itch above my left eye i cant reach."

Harry walked over and strached as best he could a bunch of scales came lose. He picked them up. " better."

Dragon nodded " much keep them."

So Harry walked out of the arena with the golden egg and scales in his hand. Hermione was waiting for him ran over and hugged him. " you scared me out there. What happened to using your broom?"

Harry smirked " Hermione what did you tell me everytime i fight Draco i should use my words not magic."

Hermione broke the hug and had a look of shock o her face. " you spoke to the dragon?"

Harry nodded " figured it had to do something with parseltongue."

Hermione shock her head " if that was the case Voldermort could have had them in the last war."

Harry just shrugged " you will figure it out i am sure." He walked into the medcial tent to be checked out. He was given the all clear and told to go back out there. The rest of the champions where out there in the arena.

Baggman stood " we have determined your scores Victor Krum orgingaly scored 35 points out of 40 but 5 where taken off for every egg destroyed so he now has 10 points." Krum was pissed. " Cedric Diggory scored 30 points. Fleur Delcaour scored a perfect score." Fleur was shocked and Baggman seemed scared. " Harry Potter scored no points for cheating."

Harry was stunned and pissed " what the hell i didnt cheat. I was going to summon my broom when i heard the dragon talk. So i talked with it and we came to agreement to have the golden egg."

Dumbeldore was stunned " you talked with the dragon?"

Harry nodded " yeah like i am having with you."

The judges talked amongst themselves Baggman turned to him. " we are awarding you a perfect score also."

Harry nodded " thank you."

The crowds cheered and booed the champions walked away. Fleur pulled him aside and slapped him. Harry rubbed his check and then Fleur kissed him on the lips he got a glassy look in his eyes. " that was for actions the kiss was for your help in getting out there and facing the dragon at my strongest. But you will never do that again."

Harry nodded she walked away and Harry hand betrayed him. He reached and pinched her bum again. He looked at his hand in shock and then at her pissed off face. He slapped his hand " bad hand she said not to touch her again."

His hand reached out for her boob he grabbed it. " no you dont." He was losing but the bad hand was his right hand. " Run Fleur its out of control."

She rolled her eyes but he lost and he grabbed her boob. She was really pissed but Harry wasnt letting go and was trying to force his hand off of it. He then started to rub he really tried pulling it off. He tried backing up but his right hand grabbed tighter he was shocked. Fleur had enough grabbed his right hand it started to burn.

Harry bit back a scream his hand let go she let go. His right hand went limp and Harry noticed a flash of magic and then saw a rune vanish from his hand. " what was that?"

Fleur was shocked and looked around and then waved her wand. There was a yelp in the woods. He then saw Draco and his goons running out of the woods she nailed them all with spells she was pissed. She turned back to Harry and healed his hand. " that rune was like a imperio but for just the hand. They have to have line of sight for it to work."

Harry was shocked " But how did they have it in the tent?"

She shrugged " probably a survillance charm. They where hopping i took you out."

Harry was pissed he would so get them back. Fleur kissed him again " what was that one for?"

She pointed to his wrist " hurting you."


	59. Chapter 59

Harry was in the waiting room well Fleur gave birth. Bill was out on assigment so Molly was in there while the rest of the family was out here waiting. Molly came out " Harry Fleur is asking for you."

Harry was confused he was just a friend what could she want from him. He walked in " push Fleur." The healer said Fleur screamed as she pushed.

Harry walked over when the screaming was done. " you wanted to see me Fleur."

Fleur grabbed his hand " yes you are going to take the role for Bill until he gets here."

Harry nodded he was embrassed because he was looking at Fleur's privates. This went on for 2 hours. He was surprised Bill wasnt here they should have told him by now. Finally it was done the baby was born and was a girl they handed to him so he could cut the cord. He did so with his wand as instructed. They cleaned it checked it and handed it back to him. He took it and sat on the bed handed it to Fleur.

Fleur was smiling when she finally got her kid. " so Harry what do you want to name her?"

Harry was shocked " you want me to name her?" Fleur nodded he thought about and said " Victoria Justice."

The healer wrote the birth certicfate and handed to Harry he looked it over. He went to catch the healer. He handed it to Fleur she read it over " everything seems to be right."

Harry was stunned " but i am named as the father when Bill is the father."

Fleur chcukled " Harry Bill lost that right when he wasnt here." Harry looked at her confused. " Harry the father is not the one who provided the sperm its the person in the birthing room and with the woman in the process."

Harry was still confused " why is that?"

She sighed " magic because me and you created a bond when i gave birth You and the baby made a connection as you cut the cord. Bill is my husband but you will be the one who helps me feed her change her bathe her and everything. Me and you will decide as she goes where she gets her education me and you will be the one to punish her and who she marries."

Harry was stunned " so i am going to be rasising her as my own. Meaning i now have to move in with you to help raise are ' kid' is what you are saying."

She nodded " yes you are Harry."

He groaned and the door opened to a Bill who was out of birth. " I am here."

He looked at Fleur in shock " Bill meet your creation Victoria Justice Potter named by her father."

Bill looked to Harry pissed and leapt across the bed over Fleur and the baby. Knocked Harry to the floor and began to pound the crap out of him. Harry was blocking the punches. Harry finally rolled him over and used his wand to stun him. Harry stood with a broken nose and a black eye. Fleur was trying to soothe Victoria as she was crying. Harry fixed his nose got rid of the blod he went to Fleur and took the baby.

The girl went quiet Fleur glared at him " figures she would be a daddies girl."

Harry chuckled handed her back she started to fuss but Fleur managed to calm her down. Harry dragged Bill out of there and to the waiting room the rest of the Weasleys where shocked and so was Hermione. " Molly Arthur you are the grandparents so come on back."

Harry brought them to the room they took the baby and dotted on her. Molly had the baby and Arthur looked to Harry. " Bill didnt make it back in time did he?"

Harry shock his head " about 30 minutes to late."

Molly sighed and handed the baby to Fleur " Lets go Harry the father needs to pick out the next people to see his new baby girl."

Harry groaned so people came in and saw the baby. Hermione was shocked when she heard Harry was father but she knew why he was because of her books. No one bothered to wake up Bill until the stunner wore off. When he awoke he just left no one saw him again until Fleur was allowed to go home.

She was at the Burrow picking up Harry' clothes so he could come live at Shell Cottage. Bill showed up she stood to give him a hug but he blocked her he grabbed the baby. Harry went to grab her back when he stabbed a neddle in her arm. The girl cried " there she will no longer have my DNA and also i had are marriage annuled you are once again a Delacour."

Fleur slapped him " you bastard who's DNA did you use?"

Bill just growled at her " Her fathers."

Fleur sighed " if you werent so wrapped in work this wouldnt have happened."

She was slapped agan this time Harry charged and speared Bill right out of the door. Harry stood and kicked him hard in the ribs " never hit a woman."


	60. Chapter 60

Harry laughed as he noticed a wet spot appear on Katie's shirt. The twin's had used a spell to make Katie lactate. Katie looked pissed "ok very funny guy's now end this spell." The twin's knew the joke was up and ended the spell.

Harry noticed Katie looked uncomfortable. The twin's looked to each other and grinned and turned back to her. "Warning the spell may end but your breasts will still be full." They said eerily at the same.

Oliver laughed and he and the twin's walked out of the tent. Her two best friend's Alicia and Angelia had already left before the prank was pulled. It was just Harry and her in the tent. "Harry what am I going to do. I can't walk through the halls like this. If I do get to the hospital wing without being seen I would be too embarrassed to say anything."

Harry nodded "untop of it all who's to say she could do anything."

She sighed and sat down "what am I going to do?"

Harry then thought of something he sighed and took a deep breath and summoned his Gryffindor courage. "Katie I have an idea but you have to promise not to slap me and trust me."

She nodded "I am willing to try anything at this point."

Harry came over to where she was sitting. "Katie I need you topless for this."

She got red in the face and she could see in his face he truly wanted to help. She slowly took her top off and Bra. Harry stared at her chest and he could see her breasts where full. "Now what Harry?"

Harry leaned forward she was confused. He took a breast into his mouth she was ready to slap him then stopped. She felt the liquid leaving her breast she instead put a hand on his head and rubbed the back of his head. He moved unto the next one and soon he was done. He backed off and she looked down and sighed as her breasts weren't full and back to normal. "Thank you Harry."

She put her bra and shirt back on. Harry went and took off his quidditch shirt and put it into his locker and put his uniform shirt back on. "It was my pleasure Katie. Plus it was pretty good."

She walked out red faced. She headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. She walked in and walked over and sat next to Oliver. He looked at Katie and laughed "I see you got yourself sorted out."

Katie glared at him "yes I did. Next person to say anything will know the joys of lactating."

Oliver backed Katie saw Harry come in and sat down next to his friend's. She saw he barely ate she could understand why. Thing's went back to normal for the most part after that but Katie noticed something within herself. She enjoyed the feeling of nursing and it turned her on when she thought of Harry doing it again. She even found she earned to nurse him again. She sighed and headed to the Hospital wing. Madam Promfrey greeted her at the entrance way "what can I do for you Katie?'

Katie summoned her courage and spoke up. "Ma'am I need to ask you a few health questions."

She nodded "sure Katie we can talk in my office." They walked into her office and Madam Promfrey put the wards up to give them privacy. They took their respective seat's "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Katie sighed "Ma'am the other day I was pranked by the twin's to lactate. Now they ended the spell but my breasts were still full. A good friend nursed them dry. I can't stop thinking about it I also want to do it again. The other thing is ma'am when I think of the friend doing it again turn's me on."

Madam Promfrey sighed "what happened to you is common for mothers. Nursing is special moment between Mother and child. A bond sort of form's between them. Since you nursed I am going to assume an older male." Katie nodded "A older male that bond shifted to a sexual bond. If you let him nurse again it will get stronger over time."

Katie sighed she knew that was happening she felt it. "Ma'am the other thing is the person wasn't too healthy to begin with. That one day and for a little while he seemed healthier."

Madam Promfrey gasped "you are talking about Harry Potter aren't you." Katie nodded. "Katie what you did for him was the best thing for him. You see you are providing him with the nutrients needed and they are magical charged. You are giving something better than the nutrient potion's I have been giving him." Madam Promfrey could tell her this because people knew Harry took the potions.

Katie sighed "ma'am I was wondering if I should allow him to continue to nurse off of me?"

Madam Promfrey thought about it. "If you aren't too embarrassed to do it again I don't see why not. Harry would benefit from this as much as you. If you wanted to there is a better version then the twin's crude version they used. I can end the spell before the summer begins I can also charm your bra's so no one notice's any liquid or that your breasts our full."

She nodded her head "please do it ma'am I plan on going through with this." and the necessary charms were performed and Katie was taught the spell for her bras. Katie knew she would have to wait till tomorrow before her breast were full and she would talk to Harry. Katie awoke up happy when she saw her breasts where full. She got up and dressed and headed out of the dorms she didn't see Harry until he was heading to Breakfast and she pulled him aside into a unused classroom. "Katie what's up?"

"Harry I went to Madam Promfrey and had her perform on me a better lactation spell." Harry was shocked "she didn't go into to many details besides what everyone knows but she said this was better for you then the nutrient potions she was providing."

Harry shock his head "why do you want to do this Katie?"

She sighed "because Madam Promfrey said it created a bond between us. It is of a sexual kind but I don't care I liked it and want to feel it again."

"Ok Katie if you are sure." Harry didn't tell Katie but he kind of felt it and that is why he was quick to agree.

She charmed the door Harry was thankful he had the twin's map now and he could see if anyone was coming. So it would continue whenever they had a free moment they would sneak off so Harry could nurse. The bond between them was growing stronger. One day near the end of the school year Harry got a little bold. He wasn't finished but he pulled off "Katie open your mouth." She was confused she did so Harry went back to her breasts got a mouth full. He pulled off and kissed her on her open mouth and passed her the milk in his mouth.

She drank it as Harry went back to work. "Dam Harry I know why you like this stuff so much now."

Harry finished she was getting dressed and then Harry started to laugh. She looked at him confused. "We should try it one day over some cereal."

She laughed but the next day she brought in a thermos. She didn't show Harry until she had almost quarter of milk left she pulled Harry off. He was confused she pulled out the thermos. "Milk me the rest of the way we will try it over cereal today."

He grinned and milked her and got it into the thermos. Katie dressed she carried the thermos like it was nuclear launch code's. They sat next to each other got there bowls of cereal. Careful poured it over there cereal and ate it they tasted it and it was amazing.

So it would continue and every once in a while they would have it over cereal. Harry noticed he stopped wearing his glasses and was growing. Then the event's happened at the end of the year. Katie managed to cheer him because at this point the bond was strong and so she had sex with Harry. It was both their first times and it was amazing due to their bond. It was the leaving feast day and Katie had the charm ended and then Let Harry nurse one last time. Katie and Harry came into the great hall together to watch the prank they formed to get back at the twins. They played it off cool but they were nervous. There was a bang at the end of the table and there was smoke around the twin's. The smoke cleared the twin's where dressed as woman the dress and make up and all. They had the long hair and breast's like a woman Harry even found a spell that temporarily give a man a vagina. Then wet spot's appeared on the front of their dresses. They went red and screamed like girls and tried covering up. Katie and Harry smirked the feast was finishing up. The twin's changed back with a bang. Fred and George stood up "who did this?" They said together. Harry waved his hand and a note appeared in front of them. They read it and sat down. The announcement's got under way and Gryffindor won the house cup again.

They got on the train and headed home for the summer. Harry was once again with his relatives. Harry was uncomfortable all summer because he wasn't breast feeding. Harry was just getting over it when they got to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was allowed to walk off on his own as long as he was at the gates before the game started. Harry ran into Katie during his walk she dragged him off and hid behind some tress she used the crude charm and Harry nursed from her. As he finished Katie sighed "I have missed this." She dressed and ended the charm and then handed Harry a slip of paper "come by my tent tonight."

Harry got to the front gates on time he walked up and took his seat. He wasn't even affected by the Vela's when they came out. They got to the tents after the game finished with Ireland winning the party was in full swing. Harry pulled Ron aside during the party "I am going off to see a friend be back in a little while."

Harry went over to Katie's her parent's where out partying so she pulled Harry in. They just started to have sex when there was screams and the tent caught on fire. They dressed quickly and ran out they saw people getting hit with green light's and not getting up. They rounded a corner and they had no time to dodge the green spell. Harry raised his wand " mirrous reflectus."

The spell bounced off his mirror shield and nailed the sender. Katie was shocked " what kind of spell was that?"

Harry shrugged " just made it up actually."

They continued to run for safety and they used Harry's spell and they took down the men easily. Then they heard someone shout and saw a light pop out they looked up. Katie whispered " dark mark."

Harry was confused pretty soon they were surrounded by Ministry Official's. " I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt I am here to arrest the two of you for use of the Killing Curse."

Harry stammered " I didn't use it I reflected it."

One official scoffed " yeah right it can't be blocked by a spell nor reflected."

Katie bristled " Hi he just came up with it. I used it and it work's you should be thankful he found a way to reflect it."

The man was pissed " dodge this. Reducto."

Harry was quick " mirrous reflecto." It hit his shield and flew back and nailed the man. He went flying back and landed on the ground.

Kingsley was shocked " a ministry official will be by and discuss the spell with you. Here is a portkey it will take you to the borrow where I here you are staying."

Harry grabbed it then grabbed Katie. " Activate."

They just landed outside of the Borrows back door. Harry turned and kissed Katie they were really snogging when there was a wolf whistle. They turned to it embarrassed it was the twins. " It seems are little Harry is all grown up and got himself a girlfriend ."

" Yes it does George and happens to be Katie and an older woman at that. We should be taking notes from him George."

The fun stopped when Molly shouted " where were you? You run off and don't tell anyone where you went to."

Harry turned to Ron " forgot something mate."

Ron turned red " Mom Harry went over to see a friend."

Molly turned to Ron " you know where he went to?" Ron nodded " Ron I swear sometimes I need to give you a memory potion."

They got Katie home. They wrote each other but didn't see each other the rest of the summer. Harry as soon as he got on the train went to find Katie. She was in a cabin all alone she pulled Harry in and shut and locked the door and kissed him. Over Half way to Hogwarts the cabin door rattled. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over them just before the door opened the could see it was the twin's. They shrugged they turned to walk out Harry and Katie cursed them multiple time's and blasted them out the door.

Katie got up and put better locks and charms on the door. They dressed as they were getting close to Hogwarts and the mood was ruined. They got off the train she could see Alicia removing the last curses from the twin's. She saw them " Katie you and Harry better have a good excuse for cursing the twin's. Before I declare it open Prank season on you for cursing are teammates."

Katie glared at Alicia. " They need to learn to knock. If it wasn't for Harry hiding us they would have seen us having sex."

Alicia was shocked " you two are dating. What about the crush you had last year on that guy." Alicia was being crypt and not mentioning who I was in front of Harry.

Harry laughed " I sucked it right out of her."

Katie turned to Harry and said in a hush whisper " they didn't need to know I am nursing you."

Harry palmed his forehead Alicia spoke " I didn't know Katie until you told me." She looked Harry up and down " could explain why you seem so healthy." She turned to the twin's " I heard of what they did to you Katie so I suppose you have them to thank." They nodded Alicia smirked " if you want a change in taste and Katie is cool with it come see me Harry."


	61. Chapter 61

Harry Potter woke up the next morning for the first day at Hogwarts. He got of bed and changed he wondered the halls to explore before breakfast. He ended up in the hospital wing. The healer came out " can i help you Mr. Potter?"

Harry wasnt going to say anything but maybe she could help. " say i grew up not on the best diet and may of missed a few meals anything to fix that?"

She pulled out her wand and waved it " i would say you have missed a few Harry." She went to a cabinet and pulled a potion and handed to him. " you will have to came by every mrning before breakfast and dinner to take that."

Harry opened it he almost passed out due to the foul smell coming from it. " tell me there is something else i can do. Because i do not want to be taking that."

She sighed " there is one option but it might be embrassing."

He nodded " what is it?"

She sighed " Breast feeding you could get what you need from breast milk. We can cause woman to lactate but the trick is finding girls who would want to do that. Second is we dont know how long it would take for you to get better it would be longer then the potion."

Harry nodded and smirked " i am the boy who lived who wouldnt want to get a chance to breast feed me."

Madam Promfrey though seemed to ingore him snapped her fingers. " i can milk them and then they you wouldnt have to see there breats."

Harry waved his hand in front of her face " how about we give them a choice. I am sure its better coming straight from the source."

She nodded " thats true and a good idea. Lets go down there and see if we can get a volunteer this morning."

He followed her down he walked in with her. He looked around it looked like everyone from last nights feast was in here. She went to the headmaster and they had a whispered conversation. The headmaster stood " Harry Potter had nutrinoal probelms and needs them. He and Madam Promfrey agree the best thign for him is breast milk. She needs volunteers to breast feed him in the morning before breakfast and before dinner. If you are willing make your way to the hospital wing throughout the day and sign up."

The conversation got started Harry was glad it wasnt a class day. Harry ate breakfast and continued his exploring. He made it to the library and read a few intersting books and found a Hogwarts a history. He walked to the librarian " ma'm can i have a copy of the map in the back of the book."

She looked at him and smiled " you are the first person to ask me to do that."

She made a copy it made Harry's exploration alot easier. He made marks on the map of landmarks. He even found his class rooms and walked the routes to find the quickest way there. The map even had the hidden tunnels and Harry marked where they came out. Harry went down and had dinner seeing as he skipped lunch. Harry after dinner found a piece of paper big enough. He copied the map because he remembered what the librairan did and it seemed to fit the paper. It also included all of his notes he made. He folded it and headed to bed he got up and followed his map to the hospital wing.

Madam Promfrey was there waiting " Harry this is Penelope Clearwater she will be the frist one." Harry nodded he looked over the list none of the names seemed to over lap until Easter break. Harry breastfeed from Penelope that morning they where both embrassed but got over it. Harry walked her down to breakfast and sat with her. They talked during breakfast she taught him what she knew of clases and Hogwarts. She even marked on his map some hidden passages not on his list and where they came out.

He thanked her and she told him she would help him out anytime he asked. Harry made his way to Transfiguartion class he was the first one there. He sat at a desk close to the front he saw a cat sitting perfectly still on the teachers desk. He read about animagus yesterday and Penelope told him him some more this morning. He put his bag down " morning Professor."

The cat seemed midly surprised but she continued to sit there. The bell rang to signal the start f class and Harry was the only one in there. Harry looked confused the Proffesor changed back and started class. The whole class he got a one on one lesson because no one showed up. They finally filed near the end of class she gave everyone dentention. The girl from the train spoke up " we got lost Proffesor the stairs changed on us and kept changing."

The proffesor sighed " i would have let it slide if none of you showed up because i know how the stairs are. But Mr. Potter saw fit to get to class on time this morning. Now you might as well head to your next class because i am not letting you in ."

They filed out she finished up and he didnt have any homework. The bell rang he headed to his next class. He got there none of his classmates where there this confused him they left before him. The Potions Proffesor walked in slammed the door looked ready to give a speech. " Mr. Potter where are your classmates." He said with a snarl.

Harry shrugged " they never showed up for Transfiguration till the end. They said something about the stairs changing. She didnt let them in told them to come here. 5 minutes later i was let go and came here."

The Proffesor was confused " how did you get here if you went the same way they did?"

" i didnt i took the back way which is faster and you dont have to deal with the central stair well changing."

The Proffesor nodded " smart Mr. Potter why didnt you tell any of your classmates this?"

Harry shrugged " they could have if they got a map and explored yesterday like i did."

The Proffesor smirked " you take after your mother she did this her first day."

The rest of class they talked and Proffesor Snape came to find out his home life. He found out why Proffesor Snape didnt like his father. Proffesor Snape stopped seeing hsi father in his face but his mother. " Proffesor i prank people only when they deserve it or bully me."

The proffesor laughed " i do the same thing they learn there lesson and get humbled."

His classmates never showed up he headed out. He went to lunch the older students where there. Some of the first years where there and Hermione she sat next to him. " I hate missing class mind if i follow you to Charms."

He shrugged " i dont care."

They finished lunch she followed " The central stairwell is over there."

Harry shock his head " not going that way."

She protested " but thats the way to class."

Haryr turned and faced her " who was the only one who managed to get to his classes this morning."

She looked shocked " i dont have to take this and ou are going to get us lost." She headed towards the stairwell.

Harry shrugged and continued on his way he ran into a couple of the older students alon the way. He was the only one there and class started he once again got the one on one lesson. The Proffesor taught him some basic household charms not learned in Hogwarts since he was the only on there. The bell rang he made it to herbolgy and again was the only one there.

This was the last class of the day he cringed this wasnt good for them. Sure enough the bell rang to signify the end of the day. Harry headed to dinner he meet the headmaster along the way. " Headmaster are my clsssmates going to be picked out of school."

The Headmaster was confused " what do you mean?"

Harry sighed " Hogwarts rules state a student not showing up for all of his classes on the first day means they have chosen not to attend Hogwarts and wil be taken off the class list."

The headmaster was shocked he forgot about that rule he did hear alot of the first years did have a hard time finding there classes this morning. " i will have to see."

He headed off away from the great hall. All of the first years where in there the headmaster and the teachers didnt come in until halkf way through dinner. The headmaster stood at his podium and let off a loud bang everyone got quiet. "everyone who never made to class this morning please stand up."

Almost all first years stood expect a select few Harry was the only Gryffndor first year not to stand. A few of the older students stood they didnt attened probably because they didnt want to hear the speechs. The headmaster sighed " please file your way out to the carriages out front." Everyone was confused " Because you ddint attend classes at all today Hogwarts saw that you dropped out."

They filed out but there where protests and crying. Hermione walked past him with tears in her eyes. She looked to him " i shouldnt have been a know it all and i wouldnt be here."


	62. Chapter 62

Harry on his first trip into the Alley acted the book store with a passion seeing as he had the money. He got every book required and other books he found of interest. The last stop was the wand store the man started to pick out some wands. " sir i read i could request a custom made wand."

The turned around in shock " No one has asked me for one in years. PLease come on back."

Harry went to the back and found he had elder wood and Dragon heartstng wand. It felt very powerful to weild. Harry was taken back home when he wasnt doing chores or eating or sleeping he was devouring his books like crazy. He was making notes and spells he thought where useful. He knew he couldnt use magic so he practiced with a regular stick and somehow his spells wheer working. So he dropped the stick and did it with his hand then stopped the movements and then stopped talkign all together.

He noticed the wandless spells werent as strong but could get him by in case of emergencies. Finally Semptember 1st came he walked unto Platform 9 3/4 he was glad he read or been up the creek. He took a compartment in the back and put some lockign charms on his door. He was pulled out of his reading by a knock on the door he opened the door. " Can i help you?"

A red haired boy answered his question. " yes every where else is full can i sit in here?"

The boy tried walking in " There are 20 compartments and each can fit 4 rooms which can fit 6 people. Which fits 480 people and there are only 400 wizards and witches going to Hogwarts . Which means its physcial impossible for every compartment to be full. The reason being some travel there by floo or portkey some of the older students use a expanding charm to fit more people in there. "

The boy looked like he stopped listening " so can i sit here?"

He tried coming in " No i dont like liars go find some place else." The boy walked away in a huff.

Harry went to head back into his compartment when he was stopped by a bushy haired girl. " I am Hermione Granger can i sit with you?"

Harry shrugged " sure i am Harry Potter but there is no talking."

She came in and took a seat and Harry went back to his books. He took notes she was wrapped in her own books writing notes. They did this all the way to Hogwarts they didnt even notice when the other changed. Harry grabbed her trunks and took them to the station track where they got told to leave them. Then the first years where told to get a boat.

Harry grabbed a boat with his sister Harriett Potter the girl who lived. "Harry who is your friend here?"Hermione introuduced herself. Harriett shot out of her seat and was hugging him as best as she could on a moving boat. " I missed you so much. I hate the fact that are parents seperated us."

Harry was happy they seeing each other for the first time in a while. Harriett retook her seat. They managed to get in there for the sorting Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw and so was Harry." Harriett Potter."

She walked up confident she looked to be having a opened the connection that kept them in touch. ' i dont want to go to Gryffndor i want to be with my brother who has been taken away from me.'

' I am sorry the best place for you is...'

Harry cut it off ' The best place for her is with me. Second off she is showing loyailty to me why arent you considering Hufflepuff.'

Harriett wasnt shocked her brother was sticking up for her. The hat was in a diliema Harriett kept chanting Ravenclaw. The hat huffed " Ravenclaw." The hall was stunned but it was taken off her head it spoke again ' there you happy.'

The hat was taken off she beamed and sat between him and Hermione and gave each of them a one armed hug. Harry looked up to see there parents where none to happy. As they where heading to Ravenclaw tower Harriett was pulled aside by there parents. Harry broke off from the group and sat in a empty class room.

He focused he was seeing through Harrietts eyes and was hearing what she was. " Harriett Jasmine Potter i forbid you from talking or sitting with your brother."

Harriett huffed " why mom what do you have against him so much?"

James growled " he sat there when you where being attacked and did nothing to help you. Plus he is barely above average in terms of magic he and that Neveille boyy should be glad they wheer allowed in here."

Harriett channled there mom's anger. " what could he do he was one he or i didnt know any better. But mom you never asked me all those years what happened that night."

Lily laughed " you where one that night what could you remember."

Harriett started pacing " everything i dream about it every night. I see how the house elf scarficed itself to protect me. I see how when i was about to be killed i did accidently magic and did a reflecting charm. It was barely holding the elf who wasnt died yet gave power. My own brother gave me power which is why that night he regestier that night as above suib he was macially exhuasted. But did you keep him long enough to find that out no he wanted to focus on me and threw him away like trash."

Her parents where shocked but James got in her face. " i forbid you from talking to him or sitting with him."

Harriett laughed " i am going to talk with like i have been all these years who has kept me grounded and becoming anther Malfoy."

This stunned them there mother was confused. " Talked with him we dont have a telephone how could talk with him?"

Harriett smirked " where twins mom we have a connection. It makesus a natural in occlumency and impervious to the Imperio."

James was shocked she was talking to her brother this whole time and they could stop it. Lily was stunned " Harriett he is trying to turn you against us."

Harriett looked ready to speak when she stopped and froze for a second. She shock her head and mumbled 'this is always strange.' The parents where confused " you talk like i am trying to turn you against my sister when you are doing just fine on your own. I am her best friend i have been there the whole time with her the good and the bad. Like she has been with me you may have seperated us but we never stopped being best friends."

Now there parents where confused behind belief. Then there son entered the room and glared at them. " who do you think did the real nasty chores you made me do?"

The parents where really confused then Lily got it. " your twin connection you somehow managed to switch bodies."

Harry and Harriett clapped there hannds. The headmaster who was inviable reapperead. " Harriett i didnt want to tell you this but your parents know. That night you had a piece of Voldermorts soul attached to your head."

Harry and Harriett laughed and then went still and shock themsleves out. Harry turned to the headmaster. " that thing has been gone for years. It couldnt stand up to are combined power we exsponged it."

Dumbeldore was shocked " twins can share a connection in there mind but not in power."

Harriett laughed " wrong he did that Halloween night and again that night we got rid of it. Just like we can switch minds we can combine or switch cores with each other."

This surprised the adults in the room.


	63. Chapter 63

Harry watched all year 6th yeat Hermione fighting to have Ron as her boyfriend. She was so wrapped up in it she didnt see Harry become disconnected. Ron being who he was and with Lavender didnt notice either. Harry's grades slipped and wasnt going to classes. Even stopped going to the meetings with the headmaster. He did try but Hermione wanted nothing to do with him.

Dumbeldore did try to get Harry to go with him on some adventure he didnt go. While he was away the death eaters attacked but as soon as they entered alarms went off. The house elves and teachers meet them and then some of the older students. Hermione dragged Harry because she figured Voldermort would be there.

He was and conered Harry and Hermione was left looking on she wanted him to watch the fight because she never saw them fight last year. " so Harry come to die."

Harry sighed " yeah Tom i have." Harry threw his wand towards Hermione she was shocked " whats the point of living if you cant feel alive."

Voldermort smirked and raised his wand but he was blasted back. Dumbeldore arrived and Voldermort signaled for the retreat. Dumbeldore turned and didnt see Harry he walked in the only direction he could have gone. He was at the top of the astronmy tower. " Harry my boy i am worried about you."

Harry sighed and looked over the ledge " you ruined it my chance to die without killing myself."

Dumbeldore was shocked " Harry i saw you bright and cherry earlier this year. Then i slowly watched the light go out what happened."

Harry sighed and sat on the ledge " someone broke my heart."

Dumbeldore nodded " Harry we all go through that in life but we show are strength and fight against the darkness and know we will love again."

Harry stood in anger " dont you get it i wont love again i cant love anther like i love her. She has been my everything my rock my fonduation the one has pulled back from the brink before. We have had are ups and downs more ups then downs. Then she turns around and crushes my heart."

Th door opened his friends came in Harry sat back down. Hermione spoke " Harry i will help you fight for her."

Harry scoffed " you cant."

Ron spoke up " you know how good she is mate. Give her a chance she fought for us and we are together." He grabbed Hermione's hand.

Dumbeldore saw the light go completly out of Harry's eyes. " goodbye." He leaned back and fell over the ledge and tumbled out. Hermione screamed and they ran but it was to late he alerady had hit the ground.

Hermione began to sob they headed down. Harry was alive his magic kicked and slowed him down. But he was in a coma not coming out of it and they knew he wouldnt hold on long. Hermione wanted to go look for the girl who did this to him.

Madam Promfrey gasped Dumbeldore looked to see a sprit appear. They saw it was Lily Potter his mother she stroked his hair. " dont worry Harry not much longer."

Hermione was stunned her best friend wasnt long for this world. She buried her head into Ron's shoulder and cried. " Bitch." She knew it had to be from Lily because it was the only voice she didnt recgonize. She looked up to see Lily looking at her glaring at her.

She was shocked " what did i do shouldnt you be giving that look and words for the girl who did this to him."

Lily snarled " I am you are the girl who did this to him."

Hermione stumbled back " me Harry didnt love me."

Lily laughed " didnt love you you hung out with you and stuck up for you. He did his homework to be near you. The Yule ball everyone thought he was eyeing Cho but he was focused on you. He came to cheer you up when your date was ruined. He turned to you when he needed help or advice. He was always there visting everyday you where in the hospital wing. He decided this year to ask you out but you spurn him and then yell at him and walk away from him because of a potions book. The reason because he was cheating because it had notes your books have notes in the colums he used your books you never accused him of cheating then."

Lily was now in her face " but no you decided to go for the one guy who mocked you and made you run and cry in the bathroom. Same bathroom where Harry came to rescue you and had to drag Ron along with him. Same person who accused your cat of killing his rat. Same person who turned on you and Harry 4th year. Same Person who ruined your yule ball. Same person who 5th year mocked you all year for writing to Krum. Same person who didnt see you loved him until he was posioned and you told him. Same person who never came to visit you in the hospital wing. "

She tried to slap Hermione but she went through her " so you see you are the reason my son wants to die. Because you chose the walking talking waste of skin over him"

Hermione fell to her knees crying Ron tried putting a hand on her shoulder. " stay away from me." She shrugged away from him.

He knelt down " Hermione i love you just as much as Harry does he has got to see that."

Lily scoffed " when did you begin to love her was that before or after Harry told you he loved her. Was it when the twins handed you back how to woo a witch."

Hermione turned to Ron in shock " she is making up to protect her son he never told me that."

Lily waved her hand and a book floated out of his pocket and expanded and sure enough it was how to woo a witch. She waved her hand again and a memory started. It showed Harry in his second year in the boys dormintory Hary talking to Ron. Harry was telling Ron that every day he felt like he was being pulled apart and that he thought he might love her.

Hermione was shocked " but he never told me."

Lily sighed " you kept turning him down this year to go to Hogsmeade alone with you. Then the incident with the potions books you walked away from him. Then you started going after Ron forgetting about him."

Hermione started to cry " i am killing Harry he never told me he loved me i loved him since the day the troll attacked me and he rescued me."

Lily came over tried putting a arm around her. " Hermione they say actions speak louder then words. Harry showed it but the one thing you didnt see and you would have known he truly loved you was this event."

She waved her hand again and it showed the events after Sirius had been killed Harry seemed pissed at Bellatrix. Then when she was cursed badly by Bellatrix she saw the shift. He chased her down she was mocking him she was stopped as Harry waved his wand no words wheer said. She feel screaming she saw it was the crucio curse but it was a differnt shade of red almost pink. Voldermort interupted Harry spells where stronger but in his anger he wasnt watching what he was doing. Then Dumbeldore stepped in. She watched as Voldermort took over his body.

Lily waved her hand again it showed Harry's inner fight. Then she watched as images of her began to go through his mind. Her almost telling him she loved him first year all of the hugs the kiss on the check. He it was enough to fight off Voldermort.

Hermione was crying stood she ran over to Harry and kissed him on the lips. " Harry i was stupid i see now how much you love me. I love you to always have i should have said something. So Harry come back to me please i love ou i dont want to lose you."

Ron was stunned " does this mean we are over Hermione?"

She glared at him " yes Ron Harry does truly love me you where going to use me like you used Lavender."

He stormed out Hermione held his hand and was crying and kissing him. " come back to me Harry so we can be together."

His mother came over and kissed his forehead. " Harry it isnt your time come back to the girl you love her eyes have opened."

Hermione kissed him on the lips she poured everything into it. She felt a hand on the back of her head. She broke the kiss and was looking into Harry's open eyes. She squealed and he lifted up and hugged her. She broke the hug and lightly smacked him " never do that to me again."

Harry saw his mom fading " thanks mom."

She smiled and faded " your welocme son now be happy."


	64. Chapter 64

Harry Potter knew his brother Alex was treated better then he was because he was the boy who lived. HIs mother seemed reluctant to do so but she did it anyways. Harry couldnt figure out why so Harry walked theproperty to get away from his family. He made friends in the woods and he made friends with a female wolf when she was a pup. Harry would look out for his sisters keep them safe.

When they came to him when one night saying Dad came in smelling like Alchocal and touching them in inapporite places. At night they slept inhis room and Becca his wolf was in there with him. There Dad didnt like it but ever night they would do it. One day when Harry was 10 he was sent home from school because he had a bad cold. The family house elf took him home so he entered the house was going to go to his room.

He a crash from the kitchen he didnt go in all the way but he peeked in. He saw his mom on the floor. James was over her with a belt whipping her " you dare give Harry more orange juice then Alex."

She whimpered " he was sick he needed it."

There father growled " I dont care if the brat dies he dosnt get more then Alex."

Harry had enough he walked away he ran for the woods and whistled for his frineds they came. " My friends my mom is being beaten by my dad. Will you help me get her away from him and here?"

The wolves looked up at him and nodded they marched for the house. Once they reached the wards because they had Harry's permission they got through. He got in the house the beating was still going. He told the wolves to wait by the door. He stormed into the kitchen. " Dad stop."

His father was stopped mid swing. Lily looked up at him in panic " Boy walk away now or you will get the same beating she is."

Harry growled " i dont think so. I am taking my mom out of here. I am taking sisters away from here where they dont have to worry about being molested by there own father."

There father smirked " how you going to do that boy i am not going to allow you to just walk out of here?"

Harry whistled the kitchen filled with wolves. There father gasped and backed up tried reaching. Harry snapped and pointed as soon his wand was out the wand was bitten in half. He stumbled back Harry went over to his mom helped her up. She held Harry's hand they backed out. The wolves came with them until they left the house the wolves went back to the woods. She pulled Ivy and Rose from school. She went straight to the Minstry she filed for divorice from James.

She was surprised when she was granted a trail that day. It went back and forth the Judge made his ruling. " I grant the divorice from James Charles Potter. I award James Charles Potter custody of all the childern. Lily will have no contact with her childern."

Harry was shocked but not unexpected but he was ready for this. He stood " Granted Judge Abbott. But do you want to be responsble for the Potter girls turnign dark."

The Judge was shocked " what do you mean?"

" well if James continues down this path..."

His father glared at him " If you say anymore Harry i will beat you within a inch of your life. You wont be able to protect your sisters."

The Judge was shocked " James Charles Potter i am revoked my last ruling. I am granting Lily Evans..."

He was cut off when Lily stood " I do not want custody of Alex he is James golden boy he can have him."

The Judge sighed " Lily Marie Evans is herby granted custody of Harry James Potter. Ivy Marie Potter and Rose Marie Potter. James Charles Potter is granted custody of Alexander Charles Potter."

James smirked " I hearby cast Harry..."

Harry cut him off " Jame syou know grandpa isnt dead yet right andhis still Lord."

James glared at him " well i will talk with him."

There grandfather stood even Harry didnt see this coming. " I cast James Charles Potter and Alexander Charles Potter from the family. I also grant Lily to keep the last name Potter. She may also remain in the house she has been living at. James and his son are heraby banned from any Potter manor."


	65. Chapter 65

Something was telling him to open his last present in private away from Ron. " HI Ron lets go get some breakfast i will open this later."

Ron seemed exictied to be getting breakfast. They went down there and Harry ended up with a Chess set of his own. Ron went to bed Harry opened the last gift it was a cloak and belonged to his father. Something felt off about it he remembered in Charms they would learn detection Charms. The next morning Harry without Ron grabbed a quick bite to eat. Went up to the library and got some of the advanced charms books.

He spotted what he needed and wrote it down. He ran back to his dorm pulled it out of his trunk and took it to a unused classroom. He ran the dianogstic charms on it. He detected Tracing charms a complusion charm and a power limter. He stuffed into his bag and ran back to the library. He found the charms he needed to remove those charms. He went to a differnt classroom and removed the tracking charm and complusion. Then went to a differnt classroom and cut his finger and put a little blood on the rune he found. The cloak glowed for a second and then stopped the cloak would now only work for him. Harry thought about it and he seemd to know where it was at all times.

Harry with that in mind went back to his dorm and put it away. He pulled out the warding book some where to advanced for him. But then he noticed a rune on the trunk. He searched the trunk and tucked away in a pocket he didnt use was a instruction manuel. It turns out his trunk was alerady warded he just need to add blood. He opened the cut from earlier and it dripped on the lock it glowed. Harry closed it and it was locked tight. Harry put his thumb over the lock a slight prick and it opened. He grinned this was so cool no one could get into his trunk.

Harry knew tonight he would have to use the cloak to get into the restricted section of the library. He went to his drawer and pulled out a choclate frog and he ate it and then looked to see who he got. He ended up with anther Albus Dumbeldore he read the pargraph and grinned like a loon. He ran to the library and pulled some books down on Alechmey. He found out who Nicolad Flamel was he decided to do some light reading while he was in here.

He went to dinner and then went up to his room and had a couple of choclate frog. Due to his dormates helping him and Ron giving him some duplicates he like Ron was missing only a few. He checked to see who he had Cornelius Agrippas and Ptolemys.

Harry organized his cards in order. They glowed for a second he put them away the next morning during breakfast he got a owl. He opened it and filled in the slip of paper and handed back to the owl. Harry waited until lunch until the owl returned. Ron was now confused " who are your writing to?"

Harry smirked " i am now the proud owner of a card that grants me free candy for life."

Ron was shocked " how did you get that Harry?"

" well Ron i was the first person to have a complete collection of the Choclate frogs."

Ron was shocked " when did you get the last two cards i have been searching for 2 years."

" Last night before i went to bed had a couple and got both in a row."

Ron was stunned " can i see them at least."

Harry nodded so after breakfast he opened his trunk and pulled out the cards. Ron read them over and handed them back. He put them in his trun and shut it. " you do know Harry that now this collection is done they will move on to modern wizards and obescure. "

Harry was stunned " you mean to tell me i am going to have to collect all new cards."

Ron laughed and then the same owl came. Harry read the letter and groaned again. " Hi Ron i hope your family likes Chcolate frogs." Ron looked at him confused " I have a vault full of the choclate frogs they just discontinued because it has the old cards."

Ron laughed " Harry you wont be skinny for long or have such good teeth."

Harry glared at him and then a bunch of owls apperead with choclate frogs and dropped them on his bed. He opened one and ate it and realized it was the new cards. He handed a couple to Ron he took them and opened them and laughed. Harry turned around Ron handed him the card he got and he was looking back at himself from when he was baby.

The rest of the hoildays went by in a breeze and since he had a life time suply he opened the frogs and threw them out to have the cards. Ron didnt seem to mind because he got all of the duplicates. Hermione the night she got back questioned them. " so did you find out who Nichloas Flamel was?"

Ron shrugged " Never even looked."

She looked at Harry " yeah the item hidden is the sorcerors stone."

She smacked her self " of course he wouldnt be in great wizards from the past or any of the books we read. How did you know to look for him in there."

He handed the Albus Dumbeldore card. She was shocked " you mean to tell me lal i had to do was open a stupid choclate frog."

Harry and Ron laughed Harry went back to his research and decided to look in fairy tales maybe they could give him a clue. He did find it it was a deathly hallow. He found a book on fictional magcial items. The cloak would grant the user inviabilty but not only that. The cloak couldnt be summoned nor could any magic detect him nor smell him. It also granted the user the abailty to walk through walls.

Harry ran back at closing time and his dorm mates where sound asleep. He opened his trunk and put it on he looked the mirror he was gone. He walked out and decided the first place he would explore was the girls dorms.


	66. Chapter 66

Harry Potter knew he was being followed by someone he didnt know who. Who ever it was was light on there feet but a little clumsy. He walked to the park and since it rained the night before he could see the foot prints. He discretly looked around saw no one and headed back towards the swings. He passed the peron wide enough but close enough so they wouldnt move. Sure enough they didnt move he reached out and snatched at the air and grabbed a cloak and yanked.

" Watcher Harry." He was greeted by a young woman with Pink hair.

He wasnt in the mood for games " why are you following me?"

She was taken by his tone but she wasnt a Auror for nothing she was used to this. " Dumbeldore told us to keep on a eye on you."

Harry growled " tell the old man that i am fine and i dont need a guard to watch over me. Now get lost and dont come back."

She reached for the trunk he slapped her hand away. " You arent getting this so i know you aint following me."

She restrained yourself " what is with the attiude?"

Harry growled " none of your dam bussisness."

He stromed off Harry didnt see anyone for a couple of days. Then he was down at the park. He was ingoring his cousin when he felt the air grew cold. He got up and walked towards the cold. HIs cousin was trying to follow " Big D unless you want to die i would walk away now because a big bad monster is down there waiting to eat you."

His cousin took off screaming the oppsiote way. Harry headed into the tunnels to see Dementors he braced himself. He walked to the nearest Dementor grabbed the floating creature as he fought the visions. He pulled down its hood to see abeautiful woman this would make it easier for him. He kissed for the first time some one willing kissed a Dementor. Dolores Umbridge who was watching from down the tunnel was shocked.

She then grew gleeful as she saw the creature draw his soul out. But the brat was still up and went back in for anther kiss. But there was no soul being drawn out he was making out with a Dementor. She walked away in a huff she didnt want to see this. Harry though was shocked there was no visions and he was enjoying the kiss.

He broke the kiss the Dementor was smiling " well that was a first i am Lisa."

Harry almost fainted a Dementor who could talk. " How is this possible?"

She smiled " well to answer your question we are made to make people believe we are soul less monsters. The hood gives that horrid look we are like the Sirens a bunch of woman with the abilty to suck out a soul and a nightmare Aurora. But once are shift at Azkaban is over we head home like everyone else."

Harry was in shock " what are you doing here?"

" Some minstry fool ordered use here for some crimnal with black hair and glasses and a scar on his forehead."

Harry lifted his hair " you mean like this?"

The Dementor gasped " but you are no crimnal." She growled " the minstry will pay." She kissed Harry again " its been fun do keep this to yourself for now."

Harry was in shock " why dont i feel angry or want to lash out at the world."

She kissed his forehead where the scar was was but was fading. " i sucked a soul out of you that didnt belong and was dark and was beinging to influence you."

Harry was in shock " Hi Lisa if i need you can i call for you?"

She smiled and handed him a coin. " Just press this if you need me."

She gathered her friend and was gone. Harry headed back home feeling lighter and happier. He got home to see Dumbeldore sitting on his bed he smiled at him. This shocked the headmaster " Harry you seem to be in a better mood."

Harry grinned " the joys of having a soul that dosnt belong to you sucked out of your head."

Dumbeldore was confused " what do you mean Harry?"

He smiled but or now needed to lie. " just feeling not myself snogged a Dementor. " Dumbeldore gasped " what ever nasty piece of work Voldermort left behind is gone."

Dumbeldore was surprised but happy. " Thats good Harry i have been searchign for ways to elimante it from you."

Harry was stunned " You knew but didnt want to concern me until you had a solution that could work because the most obvious would to be kill me."

Dumbeldore " yes i see the soul has opened the brain. I will be going and i will send Tonks by so you can say you are sorry." Harry cuckled.

The next morning Harry got the Daily Prophet. The articles that werent slamming him there was one that caught his attention. The Dementors quit because of the Minstry corrupt doings. There was a knock on the front door " Harry." Vernon sounded scared and afraid who could do that to him.

He walked down it was Lisa " come on up."

She walked past Vernon and then he went pale and passed out. Harry went down and shut the door. " dont want the neighbors to call the police."

They went up to his room " Harry i can see you read the paper that we quit the minstry for there doings." He nodded " Voldermort is trying to recruit we are not going for it. The thing is we need a leader and since i am the Senior Dementor i am chosing you."

Harry was shocked " why me?"

She beamed " because you are the first person willingly to kiss a dementor."

He laughed and then grinned " no one knows you arent human right?" She nodded her head. " take all your sisters to Voldermort." She was shocked " hear me out take them there pretend to hear Voldermort out and then attack the death eaters steal there souls."

She smirked " It will be done." She kissed and pushed him unto the bed. Harry woke up in bed with her the next morning. She looked over at and smiled " you are the boy who lived boy who willing kissed a dementor and boy who slept with a dementor."

He laguhed " dont you have some where to be."

She stuck her tongue out " spoil sport."

She got of bed and dressed and headed out the front door. Harry waited all day she finally returned late at night. She came in and hugged him " its done."

He kissed the top of her head " how many?"

She shrugged " i didnt count it hurts every time we suck a soul of a person because we feel the fear in the last breath."

Harry hugged " i didnt know but there will be no more we have serciously hindered there numbers."

She nodded he pulled her into arms and unto the bed she curled into him. He got up the next morning and took a shower. He came back in and saw she was still asleep he pulled the blanket over her. He read the newspaper and was shocked hundreds of death eaters dead inner circle dead. Prisoners escaped and killed more and the manor was destroyed.

Lisa was stirring he put the paper down. Then there was someone pounding on the door. He went down stairs and opened it it was Dumbeldore. " we need to get you out of here the Dementors are the loose."

Harry was confused " didnt they attack Riddle manor how are they a danger to the light?"

Dumbeldore sighed " they had a meeting with the dark lord it didbnt go well if they meet with the light or the minstry wants them back it wont end well."

Harry sighed " there is no need to worry sir." Dumbeldore was confused. " I sent them to Voldermort to take out his froces."

DUmbeldore was shocked " You are the new leader of the dementors."

He nodded " yes and they wont attack the light."

Dumbeldore nodded " but Harry they could have been redeemed."

Harry sighed " sir in war people die we shot first ask questions later no innocent people had there souls sucked out right?"

Dumbeldore sighed " yes it makes sense but there will be consequences for this."


	67. Chapter 67

Harry Potter ever since the incident in the grave yard has been having nightmares. But mixed in with those nightmares he was reliving his early years before he came to his aunt and Uncles. He figured seeing his parents ghosts must have unlocked something. The memories forced him to turn his thoughts inward not out and he tried sorting his memories.

He chuckled as he imangied his memories where home movies. He found a apporite movie titles and imagined himself putting them in a cd case to hold them. Then he imagined he needed a tv and dvd player. He imagined all that and something inside of himself told him he needed to keep it safe. So he managed this set up was behind his mountain of gold in Gringotts. He then imagined shutting the door and imagined the key. He then thought of a vault inside was the Mirror of Erised he placed the key in there like the philsophers stone.

He sighed he didnt anther key and then chuckled he placed a griffin as the door man. He then imagined the whole set up of Gringotts right down to the goblins and other customers. Then he imagined one of the tellers with a key pharse that you needed to know to get past them. Then he imagined dragons placed along the tracks and other deadly animals.

Harry noticed something though one tunnell seemed to be leading off somewhere he followed it. It seemed to get darker and more depressing as he got closer and then he felt the familar of Voldermort. Then he realized it had to be his scar and sure enough he got to this pool of black tar. He wanted it out of his mind he tried forcing it out but nothing worked. Then he remembered 4th year what the fake moddy taught him about the killing curse. He wondered he focused to what his magic was and focused it like a laser towards the black tar.

As it got close he thought of the killing curse and the words. The golden beam changed color to the sickly green. It struck the pool it started to churn and smoke and scream. He was pulled out of his head as the pain did this to him he walked to the bathroom. He got there in time as his scar burst open puss and black tar and blood poured out of the now open wound. It stopped his magic closed the wound and sealed it and the scar faded to a small white scar. He cleaned the sink out as best he could.

He walked to his room there was a knock on the front door. HIs Uncle opened it " we are here to arrest..."

Harry interrupted them " no one."

The man glared up at Harry he noticed and recongized the woman with bubblegum hair. " what do you mean no one Mr. Potter."

He held out his wand with the tip facing him. Vernon hand reached out so fast and grabbed the wand and was ready to snap it. But he was stunned the man picked it up and ran some tests. Handed it back to Harry " your cleared last performed was last June." The man levitated his Uncle and the woman placed cuffs on him " as for him he is under arrest for attempting to snap a wizards wand."

Haryr spoke up before they left " sir can she stay i wish to talk with her."

He nodded " its almost quittin time if she wants to stya she can i will take care of him."

He left she stayed " How can i help you ?"

He ran forward and hugged her she was shocked. " I missed you Nymmie." SHe was almost ready to faint.

She hugged him back tight " i missed you to Harry. But can i ask how can you remember me?"

He sighed and broke the hug " in the graveyard that night when me and Voldermorts wand connected i saw the ghosts of my parents. It triggered some memories i sorted them out and i remember you more then them."

She chuckled " that isnt hard to imagine even when you where hiding i came over and played with you."

There was a pop and Dumbeldore was on the front steps. " Mr. Potter i am glad to see you are not in trouble. But i am worried the killing curse was perfromed near here."

He nodded " yes sir that was me." His and Nym's motuh dropped open. " let me explain i entered my own mind someone i was setting up defences and sorting my memories. I came across this black tar in my head i felt the same thing i did when i was near Voldermort. I directied my magic through my body to the tar and whenit got close i changed it to the killing curse and it was exsponged from my mind."

Dumbeldore smiled " You Harry discovered Occlumency like most wizards have before own there own. The thing in your head was indeed the same as the diary i was unsure and didnt want to worry you as i did research into it and how to remove it. But it seems Mr. Potter you have done this on your own."

" i understand why you did it and why you havnt trained me and kept me here ou where afraid like i could see him occainsly and feel him he could do the same."

He nodded his head " exactly my boy. But now that dosnt seem to be a probelm. Do you mind if i check you defenses."

Harry nodded his head the headmaster pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. Harry felt the headmaster enter his head. Harry followed and they stood outside the bank. " nice job Harry not may think to use buildings." They walked in he found the only empty teller. " I like to see Harry's vault."

The goblin looked up at him " password."

Dumbeldore stunned the teller and headed for the carts. The goblins swarmed him he hopped in one of the carts. Harry just waited and 10 minutes later he felt Dumbeldore leave his mind. He came out of his mind " my boy that is some nasty defenses you have in place. If you i know the password what would i have to go through?"

Harry smirked " now that would be telling sir. Just say sir you would have to know triva and know muggle technolgy."


	68. Chapter 68

Harry Potter loved many woman in his time at Hogwarts. The probelm is he never could remember any of it. Some days he swore his diary wasnt in his own writing style. Some days he would wake with bruises or marks on him and not remember where he got them from. He was begining to hate this he would remember heading to a place and then he was back in his own dorm. On top of all that he would'nt remember what he was heading there for.

Harry had now just lost his godfather and just like last year no letters. Harry was pissed he was not only a prisoner he was grieving. He read his summer books and then came across something in one of his books. He smirked he went downstairs and went for a walk. Sure enough he heard familar footsteps behind him and then heard them trip. " walk much Tonks."

She snorted a few seconds passed she pulled off the cloak. " Very funny Harry if i could i would jinx you."

Harry smirked " yes but you have played right into my hand." She was confused " I would like to report a crime."

She was shocked and was'nt sure what Dumbeldore would say about this but she was duty bond. " what is the nature of the crime?"

Harry sighed " not that i dont trust you Tonks i would like to be taken to the minstry to report my crime."

She sighed grabbed his hand cand dragged him into the public woman's room and apperated. They landed in the minstry and she walked him to some department. They got to just outside the office when Dumbeldore made his apperance. " Tonks what are you doing brining Harry here?"

She sighed " my duty as Auror Harry here needs to report a crime."

Dumbeldore nodded looked to Haryr his eyes twinkling " Harry dos'nt need to report a crime do you Harry?"

Harry felt compelled to say no but he was fighting it. Then a voice broke the connection " i will be a judge of that Dumbeldore." Harry looked to his left to see it was Amelia Bones. " Harry come with me."

She walked around Dumbeldore into the office when she was stopped. " well as Harry's magcial guardian i would like to be present."

Harry turned this time smirking " Headmaster the only time you would need to be present is if i am being questioned. Seeing as i am not the suspect here just reporting a crime i dont need you there."

Dumbeldore was looking for answer when they entered the office. He was led to a room for questioning. " So Mr. Potter what brings you here?"

Harry sighed " i dont know if it is a crime but i needed to tell someone. I fear i am losing my mind and i dont know if someone is using oblivate on me or not."

Amelia Bones didnt looked fazed " Harry it is normal for people on occasion to forgot things dosnt mean some one is erasing your memory."

" Ok is normal to remmber walking some place and then the next minute find yourself some where else dont remember why you where walking to that place in the first place. To end with injuries and you dont know why or how they got there. To read your diary its in your hand writing but not in your own writing style."

She gasped and pulled out a mirror. He knew what that was he didnt know why she was pulling that out for. " Auror Jones in here now we have a class 4 memory crime."

A few minutes later Healer Jones came in but with albus Dumbeldore. " I brought Dumbeldore for he is the leading expert on the mind arts."

Ameila Bones was pissed " i wanted you not him Albus leave now this dosnt concern you."

His eyes twinkled and he pulled out his wand " it does indeed concern me and dont worry you wont remember this ever happening. Oblivate."

She on instinct alone raised the memory to have it bounce off and hit the wall. He tried casting it again but Harry flew across the desk and tackled him. Albus tired pushing him off but Harry jumped to his feet and stomped ont he headmasters arm. He screamed opened his hand and Harry snatched his wand and stunned him with it.

Harry then looked down at the wand confused looked to Amelia. " How did i do that?"

She chuckled " oblivate dosnt erase the memory just buries it deep in the mind. What you did was over ride the mind and went on instinct which is the bodies natural defense."

Hestia shock her head " dam bastard." They looked at her confused " his eyes twinkling is his legmenicy working and he is trying to get you to do what he wants."

Harry was confused " isnt that like the Imperio curse?"

She shock her head " no that is for people who dont know that lemenicy can be used that way. It is more much more powerful because you implant what you want and is more likely not to be over ridden. But can be protected with occlumency but Albus is so strong no one can protect there mind from him."

Harry nodded " i know but i think that i was and that is why he had me learing occlumency from Snape to tear down what walls i had."

She growled and then noticed something Albus face was shimmering and cancled the charm. His face changed his nose got smaller and forhead got wider and ears got bigger. He couldnt pass for Albus now but couldnt place who he was. Harry though snapped his fingers and remembered a spell Hermione used to cut his hair for the yule ball. He got to work and stepped back from his masterpiece " I give to you Aberforth Dumbeldore."

She moved him to a chair and waved her wand " enverate." He moved to escape but she was quick had magic surpressing cuffs on him and had him tied to the chair. " alright Aberforth where is your brother at?"

He gasped and caught his reflection on the window " dead he died from a case of dragon pox shortly after the demise of the Dark Lord."

Harry was shocked " why didnt you report him dead?"

The man smirked " i took over his life because i wanted to be famous i even sold my bar." The man tried reaching for something Harry kicked the chair over and there was a nasty crunch.

Amelia smirked " obivously you didnt pick up on your brothers gift of wandless magic."

He scoffed " i did inherit his mind trick." He looked up from the floor and stared at her in the eyes.

Harry moved his hand and covered her eyes. She shock her head she cast a spell and it him in the glasses. He screamed and Harry looked over to see him riping the glasses off.


	69. Chapter 69

Harry and Ron where in the the Slytherin disguised as Goyle and Crabbe in thanks to a large part to Polyjuice potion. But it seems that a house meeting involving all the men was called. They only had 45 minutes before the potion wore off. Marcus Flint Harry knew from quidditch stood. " as you know we have 2 ice queens who have not had sex in this house. That will not be tolerated the first one to rape them will be the one to use the slave spell and have them as there's. But there is a catch if they are not caught by the end of the holidays they will be not touched at all during there time here they will have immunity." For the next 15 minutes he explained the slave spell.

Harry left without finding out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. Ron still as Crabbe turned to Harry. " we have to find the girls and warn them."

Harry nodded Ron went off to go looking for them. Harry picked up the club one of the suits of armor hard. He clubbed Ron the back of the head and he collposed to the floor. He dragged Ron to the closet and locked him in. Harry who was changing back made his way to his dorm and changed back into his clothes. As he was walking out he saw the twins on the couch talking. " Hi boys i know you have a knack of finding people in the castle how do you it? Dont use twin speak to tell me i dont need a headache."

They smirked and nodded " ok Harry we have this map." He pulled out what looked like a blank piece of paper. " You can have it if you figure out the password." Said George.

He was handed the map he unfolded it he was looking for a clue. He accidently gave himself a paper cut on the map and his blood dripped on the map and seemed to be absorbed by the map. The twins came over smirking reaching for the map when words appear on the map. " welcome Heir of Prongs. we gave access to the prankster twins but not full access which you shall have. You shall be the only one who knows the true wonders of this map."

Hary smirked and all of Hogwarts apperead on the map. " Gentlemen seeing as i am the heirs who made this map it belongs to me."

The twins where stammering Fred found the words. " How can you be the heir of Prongs when you havnt shown a sign of pranking."

Harry chuckled " because i take after my mother."

Geroge was stunned " how do you know it isnt your mother."

Harry laughed " i have read some books on her do you think she is the type to play pranks. second don't you think she would have come up with a better name then Prongs."

He took the map and headed off because he saw Daphane and Tracey hiding out on the 3rd floor where the stone was hidden. He headed there and he walked in to be meet by 2 wands. " Potter what are you doing here?" Daphane asked him.

He explained what he heard in the common room and how he was in there. Tracey looked exictied " we just have to get through the holidays."

Harry shock his head " you think you can last 3 weeks without going to your dorms. Last 3 weeks with out eating meals last 3 weeks without showering."

They hung there heads " we cant and we know you could'nt protect us from all those boys." Daphane said with tears in her eye's.

Harry walked over and whipped the tears away. " there is if you listened to the last part. The person to rape and perform the slave spell gets you and can do what they want with you. I have came across this speel first year when i was in the restricted secection. The spell can be performed if a woman submits to be his slave after sex. So i am willing to be gentle when i take your Virginty and perform the spell. The second time I will put on a show so they know you are mine."

They talked amongst themselves and bowed there heads and both said at the same time. "we agree." So for the next couple of hours Harry made love to them and enslaved them.

They finshed Harry handed over his invisabilty cloak. " stay here under this until i come back for you." She took it and walked to a corner and put it on. He turned to Daphane go down to dinner and eat at Slytherin table then when done wait for me to leave give me 5 minutes then go to the library."

They went down at differnt times she ate at the Slytherin table she ate slowly and the guys eyed the whole time they ate. Harry finished and headed up towards the library he watched the map the whole time. Then she got close he saw some Slytherin boys following her one of them being Draco. He pulled her into the classroom and wedged a chair in front of the door. " Daphane i need you to put ona good show so resisit me."

She nodded and struggled as he tore off her clothes and his. He slammed into her one they wheer naked. She screamed " stop please don't do this." He heard the banging on the door.

Then he heard Draco's familar voice " whoever is in there she is mine so back off and you won't get hurt."

He eyed the map to see Marcus and some 7th years joining them. Harry finsshed and as he almost finished the slave spell they broke in. Harry had his back turned to them so they couldnt see who he was he finished the spell. Daphane used some wandless magic to give off a light spell to play off that the spell took place.

Marcus growled " He got the best one but Tracey is still fair game."

They walked out Harry repaired her clothes. " Daphane go bring Tracey here both of youn under the invisabilty cloak. When you are close take off the cloak put it in your bag and pretend to drag her here."

He watched the map and about 20 minutes later Daphane literally dragged Tracey in by her hair. Harry fixed the door and barracked it better. He did the same thing he did when he pretended to rape Daphane. sure enough it looked like Marcus saw them. He made this quick but Marcus used magic this time which made Harry jump in shock as he took his eyes off the map. He drove himself deep in Tracey which set her off which set him off. Marcus fight to pull him off of her Harry muttered the spell and Daphane did her thing.

Marcus cursed " you better share or your time in Slytherin will be hell."

Harry pulled out of Tracey and pulled up his pants he was glad he dressed after Daphane left. He only pulled them down to pretended to rape Tracey. He turned to Marcus " but i am not a Slytherin."

Marcus was in shock " No not possible your the golden boy of Gryffndor what are you doing using a dark spell."

Harry smirked " when i oer heard your plan i had to have a piece of them for myself."


	70. Chapter 70

Harry was out on the first day exploring the Alley he did'nt see many people from Hogwarts here. Then he decided to explore Flourish and Blotts that's where he ran into someone from school. He knew she was a Ravenclaw but did'nt know much more then that. He sighed he braced himself and walked over " Hi."

She looked up at him " Hi Harry. What brngs you here?"

Harry chuckled to himself thinking about it " I may have gotten angry at my aunt from Uncle's side and blew her up like a balloon. Umm this is a little embrassing but i don't know who you are."

She smiled " that's ok i am Su Li. As for you Aunt that is a impressive bit of accendintal magic."

He smiled and took a mock bow she laughed a sweet laugh. " So what are you doing here?"

" I am here because i need a good book to finish out this summer." Harry nodded " Harry do you mind if i ask you a question?"

Harry smirked to himself he would try something he heard a guy use once. " it will cost you having lunch with me."

She lunch " Smooth Harry but yeah i dont mind having lunch with you. Why don't we get lunch and i can ask my question there."

They headed out and went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered there lunch when it was ready brought to the table. " So Su what is your question?"

She finished her bite " why do you wear these rags for clothes?"

He sighed " I wear them because my family dos'nt want to spend on me. So they force me to wear my cousin's hnad me down's."

She followed him but still was confused " why did'nt you buy yourself some clothes went you brought into the magic world?"

" I did'nt because my family first would think i was a thief and either destroy the clothes. Second off may ask where i get the money from and i would have to tell them about my vault because they know when i lie then they would come here even they don't like magic and take it all."

She was shocked but she heard of famailes doing worse. " First off Harry you can but a trunk that opens for you. Second off they can't get into your vault only a Potter can. Also they could'nt get into the bank anything they hate worse then Wizards and Witches is Muggles."

Harry lost his cool and answered her with a hush whispered angry tone. " They would beat me until i opened the trunk. They would beat me until i came here and got all of the gold and brought it home."

Su was shocking with anger " those filthy muggles will pay for what they have done."

Harry reached across the table and put a hand on her's " Su it's ok i only have to live there for a few more years."

She grumbled " Why do you put up with it?"

Harry sighed " because there my legal guardians where else would i live if i left there."

She rolled her eye's " Duh Potter manor you are 13 you can empinpate yourself and become Lord Potter."

Harry laughed " Su i think someone would have told me if i was. Second off do you think my family would live in Godric's Hallow if they had a Manor."

She growled at him and her aura leaked out but he did;nt flinch. " Someone want's to keep you in the dark. As for Godric's Hallow someone bypassed the wards on the Manor and brought them down. Your parent's as target's and had to be moved because the Manor is to big to hide."

Harry could see the truth in her eye's " what did'nt the Minster tell me i saw him yesterday. He said they where going to ingore this little bit of accidental magic."

She dropped a few gallons on the table grabbed Harry's hand and left back into the alley. She dragged him right up to a teller " Harry Potter demands he be brought to his Family accoutant to take his rightful place as Lord."

The Goblin squaked and got down " follow me."

They where led into a small office. The accoutant seemed surprised to see them. " what i can do for you today Harry?"

He spoke up barely above a whisper " i wish to take my place as Lord."

The goblin looked pissed and pulled out some paper's as if he wheer looking away to stop him. Then he smiled " Here it is your magcial guardian has stated that in order to become Lord you must marry a pureblodo witch."

Su was pissed and knew she could'nt do anything until he was Lord then she smirked she could do alot as Lady though she would love to be the one to take Harry off the market. " I am a pureblood witch Heiress of Li family he will marry me."

The Goblin looked ready to fall out of his chair. " well i can't perform a marriage cermony."

Su grabbed a dagger and slammed it down " yes but there are Goblins here who can. Now do your job and take us to them."

The Goblin looked pissed su did'nt give Harry time to agrue about this. They where now back in the office after being married. Harry was taking the oath as Lord and she took the oath as Lady Potter. Su grinned " i demand you hand over any file you have on ny family files you have of Lord Potter's." She was handed a stack of files she handed them to Harry. " Good you are fired."

The goblin was pissed leapt across the desk with a dagger in hand ready to kill her. She was faster and the dagger she still had from earlier meet the Goblin's throat. GOblin guard's ran in due to the noise. They where dragged before Rangrock the director of this bank branch. " why is your family accoutant dead by your hand Lady Potter."

She growled " because that bastard was working for soemone else not in the best interest of Lord Potter."

The goblin seemed a little shocked " what do you mean?"

She eyed the Goblin and could tell he was confused. " Because he was never informed he could become Lord Potter when he turned 13 until i said something. when Harry tried to become Lord he looked for a excuse that he could'nt become Lord. Then according to him he could'nt become Lord until he married a pureblood witch. Thus the reason i am now Lady Potter i ordered to him to hand over all files and then fired him. He tried to kill me so i acted in my own safety and killed him first."


	71. Chapter 71

21 year old Harry Potter was doing a examantion of the Veil because he wanted to see if the veil could truly hold Voldermort. Because the last time he killed him it didnt stick and so knew he had one last horocrux out there but did'nt know where. Harry made his friends believe he snapped the wand but it was a fake. He also had the stone and the cloak on him. When he went up the stairs and stumbled and fell he was glad he did'nt need glasses anymore.

He heard footsteps he stood but it was to fast and he passed out. He fell back through the veil. In that instant Voldermort wraith gave up the ghost because his last soul anchor was gone. But Harry being the master of death and having a piece of the soul he was let go but in anther time and anther place. He came to with two woman and 2 man and 2 ghosts over looking him. He sat up the man with the sweater decided to question him " who are you? How did you get here?"

He shock his head there accents where wierd but he answered the best answer he could give. " you don' know who i am?"

" should we know you?" The one with the red shirt asked him.

He sighed he was confused " I am Harry James Potter the boy who lived."

The one in the white t-shirt laughed " a anther person a fan of the Harry Potter book and film series who thinks he is a wizard and him."

Harry was helped up then a door opened everyone looked towards it. " I'll be dammed." One of them said with his gun out.

"Darrell do something." The red shirted one said to the other man.

The man sighed " he is a cop Piper and he has a search warrant"

" Believe me i foudn what i have been searching for." The other man in a suit who was in here when Harry came to moved. The cop pointed his gun at him " dont move i will shot."

The man in the suit did'nt miss a beat " so will i."

The man man in the sweater tried to pull him back " Cole."

" Inspector there is a good explantion for all of this." She said trying to difuse the situation. " feel free to chime in any time guys." Looking for support from her friends.

The cop moved forward " i suspected there was evil magic something more. I seen to many horrible thingss in this the job to suspect anything else. Not to mention the 2 murders that happened here."

Piper was confused " you accusing us..?"

She was cut off by the man moving forward and rasising his voice " i have just begun to accuse you lady."

One the ghost put her hands on her hips. " Congratualtions what are you doing to do about it shot us."

" easy grams not all of us are dead remember." The lady in the white t-shirt said.

" you can't us expecially them." Blue sweater guy said pointing to the ghosts. " no one will ever believe you.

Harry had enough with a snap of his wrist snapped his wand out of his holester leveled it. " stupefy." The man slumped to the floor everyone looked at him. Harry walked over to the man forced open his eyes and sorted the man's memories. Brought forth the memories he needed pointed his wand " oblivate." Harry reached in his pocket with his left hand and put his glove on and picked up the man's gun. " Portus." he laid the gun down ont he man's chest." activate."

Harry stood and with a smug look on his face " you really are Harry Potter?" The white t-shirt said.

Harry nodded " i have gotten some names but not all of them."

white t-shirt one smacked her self in the head " Phoebe you know my sister Piper. The ghosts are my grams and my mom. The one in blue is Leo and the one in the suit is Cole."

Harry groaned " i should have known just did'nt click. My friend Hermione who lives with me has me on occasion makes me watch the tv show Charmed with her."

They where shocked Leo was'nt " your from a differnt realilty how did you get here then?"

" It must have been the Veil of death i fell through some reason it ddint kill me." They nodded Harry looked around " where is Prue."

The sisters got a sad look on there faces " she died 3 days ago a former white lighter works there he is holding the body and she has'nt been declared dead.

Harry nodded Grams broke his thoughts " She has'nt arrived here yet so she must be either be reborn or awaiting to go back to her body. So the girl's have been trying unsuccesfuly to bring her back."

Harry nodded turned to Leo " can you bring her body here please."

Leo orbed out and came back with the body " what are you going to do?'

He sighed " Leo i need you to heal her wound and decomp please."

He knelt down and did his things " its done."

Harry sighed reached his pocket grabbed the stone. " I Harry James Potter master of death call forth Prue Halliwell and order to reenter her body."

There was a small vortex over Prue's body then it died down. Nobody moved then Prue sat up gasping for air.


	72. Chapter 72

Harry watched the names being called for the Tri-wizard tournament. Then his name came out of the cup. But Harry noticd something his slip of paper was differnt. " Harry Potter." Dumbeldore called out again as if he was the 4th champion.

Harry stood and walked forward but stopped next to the headmaster. " stop calling me like i am the 4th champion Headmaster."

People where muttering and Dumbeldore for his efforts pretended to be baffled. But Dumbeldore's eye's twinkled. " since you seem to know so much tell us why you are not the 4th champion"

" because sir that is the piece of paper you have to stick in there with everyone's name from the tournament. When the people stuck there name in the cup it signifes they wish to compete and there name that you stuck in there and the one they stuck in there absorbed into each other. Then the name pops out of the cup and thus a binding contract is formed. But with Fleur's name coming out of the cup ancient law was activated."

Madam Maxine was following " what ancient law?"

" a woman must have a partner to take her place in case one of the task falls on the time of one of her monthly's. But also in Fleur's case she happens to be part Veela you must put in the cup as it activated what the taks will be and what creatures will be involved. There must have also been a water task which happens to go against her nature. My name came out is because i am to be Feur's partner for this tournament."

Hermione stood up " is'nt partners defined in wizarding culture as husbund and wife. This is the reason aurors dont have parntners they have teams and why quidditch players have tema mates."

Haryr nodded " yes thus why my name came out of the cup i am the closest match for her."

Harry walked away and went into the room the champions went into well the teachers discussed this. Fleur looked up " do they want us back in the hall?"

" No Fleur i was chosen to be your partner in all of this."

She was shocked but she knew this was a risk of being in the tournament. But she did'nt think she would get placed with someone younger then her.


	73. Chapter 73

Harry Potter was running from his cousin and his gang and he knew he was running out of space between here and the fence. He was hoping the wierd things he did would save him this time instead of causing him trouble. Then the screams of " get him" stopped behind him. He stopped running and turned slowly because he knew Dudley and his gang wouldnt stop the chase unless they got there victim.

He was amazed they where completly frozen he looked around so was everyone else. He looked up to see a football frozen in mid air and also a bird taking off. He also saw wierd streaks of white light in the sky. He looked back towards his cousin and moved towards him. He moved them and they seemed to be weightless he formed them in a straight line and postioned there hands just right. He was on the opposiote side of where he froze time so he would have more room to run.

He concertrated and everyone unfroze which resulted in Harry's plan to play out. Dudley and his gang where giving each other wedgies there was cries of pain. Harry snickered because what he didnt count on was they started a fight amongst themselves. He walked away and headed back inside for class. He got home to find out Dudley was suspended from school. His Uncle got into his face " you did this?"

Harry was'nt surprised he was being blamed. " I saw it but i had nothing to do with it. I figured it was a contest between them to see who could give the best wedgie."

So it would continue over the years Harry would stop time to avoid his cousin and get something to eat. If he needed more time at the library he would have it and so would learn alot more. Then the letters started to arrive and Harry waited for the right time. Finally a whole bunch of letters came down the fireplace and flooded the living room. He stopped time picked up a letter pocketed it made sure it was hidden and restarted time.

He walked out of the room like he wasnt interested in it at all. He got to his room shut the door and opened the door. He was shocked when he read the letter that he had to read it again. He read the last part twice _" please right your response at the bottom of the page." _He found a pen and wrote _" I accept." _

The letter flashed and was gone all he was left was his school supply list. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Next thing he knew his Aunt Petunia was screaming " no no isnt it bad enough you send the letters you have to show up in person. That freak is not going to that school he wont know nothing about your world under are roof."

The person didnt miss a beat and he heard his Aunt yelp. " I am here to pick up Harry Potter. It isnt your decesion if he goes or not it is up to him and he has alerady accepted."

He heard a grumble then a shout " we made sure that boy never got his letters so how could he have accpeted. Now put that stick away and get out off my front porch."

Harry came down with the list in his back pocket. He walked past his Aunt and Uncle who where fuming. " Like she said isnt your choice anymore now is it."

The woman backed up to let him out Harry slammed the door shut. " lets go i dont want have to deal with them anymore."

So Harry gathered his things and his supplies at Diagon Alley the rest of the summer was spent in a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Author's note- i have been busy as of late i wanted to do more with this story but dont have the time. Second i never thought this would happen but right now i cant seem to be getting into fanfiction and thus i cant think of any ideas.


	74. Chapter 74

Harry saw the world sprailing into chasos the Muggle's saw it to and they tried to fix it nothing worked. Harry could'nt understand what was happening to the World. Harry decided to do some research into it. He kept coming back to one thing the gods thing's seemed to be almost in balance when they where around. Harry was reading the true account's not the storie's the Muggle's made up.

Hermione came into the Library to see Harry behind a pile of book's. " What are you researching Harry?"

He looked fromt the note's he was writing done. " I am trying to found out what happened to the ancient god's. Because with them i think the World would be brought back into balance."

Hermione was stunned " But Harry there is only one true God."

Harry nodded " Yes i know that Hermione i believe that. But Hermione think of the Creator as a owner of a major bussiness. Now does the owner run everything in the company?"

She shock her head " no he has other people in charge of the division's." Harry tapped the side of his nose. She gasped " So you what you are saying is that the god's run the differnt divinsion's here on Earth. But Harry i heard some storie's about the god's."

Harry nodded " written by Muggle's. The true accoutant is here in the book's and i am trying to sort through it to found out what happened to them."

Hermione sat down " Harry what about the Bible?"

He smiled " Most of it true just changed around to exclude the god's. Hermione i think the Old Testament is back when the Creator was trying to run it all . Yes before you ask i do think the Egyptian's did have god's. I think they where version 1.0 but the Creator was running the rest."

Hermione seemed to catch on " Then in Greece he started 2.0 with the Titan's. But they rebeled and became known as the Fallen Angel's and thrown in the pit's of Tartus by Version 3.0 the Olympian god's."

He nodded " yes and they apperead in every culture. But the Muggle's drew them differnt and made up seperate power's for them to fit there culture and there view's."

Hermione sighed " it dos'nt fit Harry what about Jesus?"

" Hermioen i think this at the time they started to vanish. The world needed hope and that's what he was. He would be hope until such a time the god's came back."

Harry picked up a Bible opened to the book of Revealtion's. He handed it to Hermione. " this is what is going to happen if we don't find the god's."

Hermione put it down " i read it before Harry. But could'nt the Creator take back over."

He shock his head " he gave the power to the god's. When they vanished they took the power with them."

So they both researched all day. Ron tried to get them to join in the celebration's but they where to absorbed in the book's. He stormed in one day and used his wand to flip the table. " Guy's i am sick of this all you do is read. You need to come out and have fun. also Hermione you keep putting off are date."

Hermione growled " Ron we are trying to save the world here. Do you want the world to fall into chasos?"

Ron scoffed " it won't Hermione the wizard's have it under control thank's to Merlin."

Harry stood and grabbed Ron's shirt " what do you mean by that?"

Ron grabbed Harry's hand's and pulled them off his shirt. " meaning Merlin with Arthur locked the Ancient god's away."

Hermione looked pissed " why would he do that?"

Ron roled his eye's " because he knew we did'nt them. We could run thing's on are own."

Harry turned to Hermione " Excailbur."

She nodded " i think in the begining they used the Sword in the Stone. But when it broke they used it as Merlin's focus in his staff and then used that and Excailbur."

Harry nodded " i think Arthur threw it into the lake when they where done. Because he knew they would need it to release the god's so he made sure they could'nt get to it."

Hermione nodded " i think even though history denies it i think Merlin's staff is done there to."

Ron walked off in a huff. Then Harry thought about it and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. " Hermione remember when we did a project on the History of wand's." She nodded " staff's can be shrunk down into wand's"

She gasped " The Elder wand. It was passed by defeat because it wanted to be in the storngest hand's."

Harry nodded and ran out of the Library Hermione followed. They got down to Dumbeldore's tomb. No one was around they used there magic to push back the lid. Harry reached in and grabbed the wand he asked Mcgongall to put back in there. They sealed it shut and walked away. They walked past the Lake and the Squid popped out. It had'nt been seen since Dumbeldore died.

Hermione smiled " funny it alway's only came out when Dumbeldore was out here."

Harry nodded " then what is it doing out here now?"

Hermione shrugged they continued to walk and it seemed to follow them. Harry paused Hermione kept walking not noticing he stopped the Squid stayed focused on him. Hermione finally noticed and stopped and turned around to see Harry staring at the Squid and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry gasped " Hermione would a squid who live's long enough fused with magic get this big?"

She did the math " yeah Harry but it would have to have been here since the time of Arthur." Then she realized what she had said and gasped.

" exactly Hermione this is the Lake Arthur threw the sword into. The squid is the guardian and it will only give the sword to the person who hold's the staff."

She nodded "so get Excailbur Harry."

He nodded raised the Elder Wand. " Please bring to me Excailbur."

The Squid dived below the water few minutes later came back up. It had Excailbur In it's Tentacle's. It lowered it's Tentacale to Harry and he grabbed the sword. He held the sword to Hermione. " I am going to need a Arthur."

She laughed and took it. " well let's go find some god's and release them."

Harry this time laughed " Hermione are you forgetting something?" She looked confused. " We are going to need to do some research into how to free them."

Hermione sighed walked over to Harry and snatched the wand out of his hand. He felt it switch to Hermione and she handed the sword to Harry. " You be Arthur. Because i alerady looked up how to release them."

Harry nodded " show me so i can learn."

She etched the runes into the dirt with the wand. Harry wrote it down " then we place the item inside. It dos'nt matter what language we say it in but we say Release with the sword and wand on these two runes. She pointed them out Harry marked them on his note's"

Harry looked up " would'nt it be easier if it was a staff." She thought about it and it switched to a stagg she grinned. " Let me test my theroy Hermione?"

" what's that Harry?"

He pulled out his cloak and placed it in the circle. She decided to humor thinking it would'nt work. They got to there postion's and then both shouted " release."

Fire seemed to envelope the circle they had to look away. When the fire died away they looked back and where shocked. In the place of the cloak a man was standing in light armor and had a helmet on. Harry whispered and bowed " Lord Hade's."

He looked to Harry " Yes i am and i thank you for releasing me." He then pointed to the staff. " I would suggest releasing Thanto's next."

Hermione was shocked " but how i only the ritual to do it with two powerful relic's."

Hade's shrugged " your probelm but i have work to do."

He was gone and Harry looked to Hermione. " would the Sword of Gryffndor work."

She gapsed and beamed at Harry. " But time you used your head beside's to seperate your shoulder's."

Harry lightly smacked Hermione. " i will go get it."

Harry conjured a hilt and put the sword in it and then put it on his back. He took off for the Castle. He raced through the hall's and was notcing none of the ghost's wheer there. He managed to get to the Headmaster's office seeing as there was no door. He grabbed the sword and was gone.

Ron stopped him with Mcgongall. " see i told you he did something. Harry who did you release?"

" Hade's."

Mcgongall " how could you? Merlin and Arthur worked so hard to catch him."

Harry rolled his eye's " to bring balance back to the world. He will be the first of many we release."

Ron and Mcgongall leveled there wand's. "we can't allow ou to do that ."

Harry raised the Sword of Gryffndor to block the spells. He took them out with there own reflected spell's. Harry was about to head back to the lake then remembered something and headed to the forest. He knew exactly where he dropped the stone he ran and grabbed it and ran back out to Hermione. " about time Harry?"

Harry sighed " Ron and Mcgongll tried to stop me. Plus i had to stop and grab something."

He held up the resurection stone. " who ever hold's all three will be the Master of Death. Of course they would hold the god's that represent death."

She placed the staff into the cicrle Harry lowered the stone into it. He handed Hermione Gryffndor sword. They got into postion's lowered there sword's " release."

It was'nt as strong but it was enough to crack the item. Then it erupted they blinked and saw two me in the circle. Hermione bowed " Lord Thanatos and Lord Charon."

They looked around " It look's like it's time to get back to work Thantos"

Thanatos nodded " yes some people have put off death long enough." He looked to Harry. Harry gulped " if you were'nt the one releasing us i would be coming for you. But next time you die on time you will remain that way no escaping this time."

Harry nodded and they where gone. Hermione came over and hugged him " it will be ok Harry."

Harry hugged her back " i don't thnk it would be safe to go back to Hogwart's."

She broke the hug " I know i still have the tent."

Harry groaned " I hate that thing."

She nodded her head " i do to. Harry while you where gone i got to thinking. Ravenclaws Diadem was said to gift those wearing knowledge. So it could have held Athena."

Harry was confused " but it held Voldemort's soul."

She shock her head " yes it did. But noticed where i stabbed it. I missed the headpiece and hit the main gem on the front. Voldermort could'nt get his soul to stick and instead used the gem."

" yes but you threw into the Fiendfyre before i shut the door."

" yes but god's are immortal and can use there power's only the object they are locked into."

Harry nodded and started to walk Hermione grabbed the staff out of the circle and they walked in to see people have a meeting in the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the door's to listen in. Mcgongall was speaking " so to conclude we need to stop Hermione and Harry because they seek to release the god's. We must stop them."

They took off for the Room of Requirment. They walked into front of the door and they opened it. It looked like there was'nt even a fire in here. Harry was confused so was Hermione. " i suppose it used some magic to get his need protection from Fiendfyre."

" good as a guess as any Harry." Hermione walked in to see the Diadem right there on the floor in one piece and not damaged. She picked it up and they headed out of there. They walked back to there circle and did the ritual.

They both bowed this time " Lady Athena."

She looked down and smiled at them. " Rise." They stood and looked at her and she was beautiful. " I am glad you have used the knowledge put down in book's to start to release the god;s. I will be there if you need me just pray."

She was almost cut off as a group of student's came around the lake and spotted them. Harry smirked " we do have a need. Take the book's from Hogwart's library and any book in the world that has knowledge of locking you up again."

Athena smiled and patted him on his head " finally a man who is thinking." She left her head on his head and grabbed Hermione. They where in some wood's " good luck."

Hermione sighed " i am glad i destroyed the circle before she took us."

" Kreacher." The house elf appread " good job in the battle." The elf beamed " I need you to bring me and Hermione's thing's from Hogwart's."

They sat on a stump waiting. The house elf came back " is it true you seek to relase the god's."

They where both startled that Kreacher was talking without the broken speech. " Yes Kreature and it seem's Athena has seen to improve your speech."

Kreature came over and hugged Harry's knee's. " maybe the right one will free us. Thank you master." He popped out.

Harry was shocked but they set up the tent and the ward's. They walked into the tent to see the book shelves full of book's and it looked to be one's they would need. They both gave silent thank you to Athena. They read through the book's for the next few day's. " Harry." He looked up from his book " I don't think all the Titan's fell that day." Harry was confused " I mean they incorpted what was left of Version 2.0 and upgraded them to 3.0."

He nodded " it's possbile."

" more then possible it's true."

Hermione and Harry jumped up and both had there wand's pointed at the voice. It was Luna. " how did you get in here?" Harry asked her.

She got a goofy grin on her face " the nargle's told me."

Harry sighed Hermione though was sucpicous " Luna how you here to prevent us from releasing the god's."

She shock her head " nope." she pulled out her cork necklace she alway's wore. She waved her hand it changed to a moon overlayed with a sun pendeant. " to get one released."

Harry was stunned " you have been carrying this around all this time."

She nodded " my mom told me to carry it and keep it safe. The day would come when i would know to give it up."

Harry prepared the cicrle and Hermione checked it over. " good job Harry." Luna came over and placed the necklace in the circle. They did the ritual and there was a shower of lights. Luna bowed they followed Luna spoke. " Lady Selina."

The woman laughed they looked " i am not my daughter i am Theia Titan of sight." She stopped out of the cicle and knelt down in front of Luna. Placed her hand over Luna's eye's she removed her hand. They no longer had the glossy look to them. " You saw thing's no mortal should have which made you lose your mind but you shall not see them no more."

Luna leapt forward and hugged her " thank you."

Theia smiled hugged her back and then back it and stood back up. " I shall be off. If i learn what happened to my kid's i will let you know."

They nodded and she was off. Luna smiled " now i will help you because i have heard of a few myth's. Plus you shoul learn how to use those sword's my dad taught me sword fighting."

So with that Luna joined the group. Luna told them stories she heard they used the book's to do some research into took there time practicing and researching trying to find something. Harry then decided to do some research on Howart's itself and then on Arthur's castle. Hermione saw what book he was reading " Harry now is'nt the time to study castle's."

" I think it is because i think alot of the remaining god's and titan's are at Hogwart's."

Luna nodded " would make sense seeing as you think it was Arthur's castle. He would want to keep his trophie's close at hand."

Hermione sighed " we will never get back there. School is session and people are out looking for us."

Luna beamed " Christmas break."

They nodded and got to work at what in Hogwart's could be the god's. If the item was huge how to release it. Turn's out the bigger the item the easier it is to release it. They studied the runes and made a plan of attack. Luna was handed Gryffndor's sword. During Christmas break they would each take a tower and try the release spell.

The day after Christmas break started and at night they gained access through the Whomping Willow to Hogwart's. They split up they each got to there towe rkept one eye out and got to work. They all witnessed as they released there god's at the same time a bright flash if light. They all where standing back in the tent in the wood's. They instantly bowed to the god's and goddess. " Lord Apollo, Lord Herme's, and Lady Nyx."

Herme's was bouncing on the ball's of his feet. " it feel's so good being free after al these year's. But i feel like the thieves these day's have no honor. I will have to fix that." He was gone they held in laughter as he vanihsed it sounded like a car zooming off.

Apollo looked unhappy " i have lot to work on and alot to fix this wil take forever." He was gone with a bright flash.

They where left with Nyx " no one should fear the dark."

They stood " I fear there may be more at Hogwart's" Hermione said.

Harry nodded " with no way of looking into it without getting caught."

Luna nodded " i can they think i am away grieving for my father. I can go back and take a look around Hogwart's."

They all nodded it was the best idea. They hugged as she left she left the Sword of Gryffndor behind. They researhed while they waited word from Luna. They where sent a newspaper. It showed wanted poster's for them and Hogwart's without it's tower's. The castle did look wierd without them and also smaller.

Luna wrote a Howler to them. She was keyed into the ward's so she could send letter's. It opened " The main green house has to be one. It has been forever none of the glass pane's ever had to replaced."

Harry grabbed Excailbur and headed out " Harry where are you going?"

He turned " Hermione it's night i am heading there. I am used to sneaking around due to family. Plus with me just going less risk of us being caught."

She nodded he left he got unto the ground's the same way. He sneak around he had to be careful. Proffesor Sprout was in Greenhouse 3 she was facing away but had good hearing. He got to work drawing the Rune's on the glass. He taped Excailbur on the glass " Release." He whispered it. The Greenhouse got wrapped in vines and then formed into a person. Harry quickly bowed and lowered his head.

Proffesor Sprout came walking " what is going on out here?" She gasped " where is my Green House?"

Harry looked up the godess turned to Sprout. " Your Green House. I am Demeter a godess first you bind me and then try to lay claim to me."

Harry could'nt tell what was going on behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder it was Sprout she brought it up and pointed a finger in his face. " you did this bind her back up. You don't know what you are doing?"

Harry noticed all the Green House's become empty. " No plant's shall grow on this land. You shall not be able to own anther plant and you shall be able to eat any vegetable as long as you shall live."

Sprout was stunned she dropped her hand. Harry took that time turned to Demeter. " thank you my lady but i must go before i am caught again." She vanished to and Harry took off.


	75. Chapter 75

Halloween night Voldermort broke into the house. All mean's of escape where cut off and Voldermort burst into the Nursery. The house elf there stood her ground and gave her life to try and save the twin's. Voldermort walked up to Rose " The last to born the first to die." He raised his wand " Avada Kederva." The Protection was in place plus the accidental magic Rose was using was holding. But the Protection was failing and her core was near empty. Voldermort did'nt catch it but Harry switched core's with his sister. With the power behind her she reflecteed the spell back at Voldermort and he was gone.

Just after that there parent's where in the room with Dumbedlore. They where running test's on the kid's. Dumbeldore ran test's on the kid's " i can see why he went after Rose. Harry is near squib level's in terms of magic he won't get much back."

Lily noddded " take him to my sister. We don't him growing up to be jealous like my sister is of me."

So Harry was sent to the Dursley's shortly afterward hen he was recharged there core's switched back. When they learned to talk they discovered there connection and would talk with each other. Harry began to notice she was becoming spoiled he was getting a beating. He wished he was in sister's place he blinked and he was in a differnt room. He got up and looked in the mirror to see he was in a woman's body. Then he heard his sister's voice in his head " Harry please help me i am in a strange body and i am getting a beating."

Harry relaized he was in sister's body. He sat down on the bed " not a strange body my body. I think magic is trying to teach you a lesson about being a spoiled brat."

Harry cut off the connection and headed down stair's. He over heard his parent's talking. " Jame's are daughter is becoming like the aful Malfoy kid. We try and correct it the next thing we know we are spoiling her."

Jame's nodded " I know it feel's like we are under some complusion and we can't stop it."

He looked in to see his mom hug his dad. " Jame's what's worse we sent Harry away to my sister and her husband. I have tried to get him back but everytime i do i am back here."

Harry due to his year's at the Dursley's heard someone coming. It was some old man with a long beard. He walked into the room Harry looked in his parent's looked up and they seemed to be in a trance. Then he saw the old man pull out a wand he was thankful his sister told him he was a wizard. He burst into the room Dumbeldore turned around and his parent's seemed to wake up out of there trance.

Dumebeldore " Rose."

His eye's twinkled and Haryr looked at him " neat trick when can i learn to do that."

Dumbeldore was taken back no one ever broke his hypnoisis well not true a true master of Occlumency could. But Rose never showed this kind of gift before " why don't you go to bed so i can talk to your parent's."

Harry this time saw the twinkle increase he felt a silight pus. Harry though rolled his eye's " so what you can put them under your Jedi mind trick's."

Dumbedlore turned around to be facing down down wand's from Jame's and Lily. His eye's twinkled his parent's began to lower there wand's. Harry walked over and low blowed him. He dropped to his knee's holding his nut's Jame's raised his wand and stunned him. Jame's picked up Dumbeldore and Dumbeldore's wand rolled out of his hand's and under the couch. Harry looked out the door and out the front door to see Dumbeldore dropped uncermionalsy out of the gate. Jame's came back and wrote in a book.

He walked back in " it look' like we are going to have to find a way to protect ourselve's from legimency."

Lily nodded " Rose seem's to be a natural at it."

Jame's was confused ' but i remember her fallign under it a few time's."

Lily looked at Harry " Rose why are you protected now."

Harry smiled " because i am not Rose."

His parent's looked confused " if you are not Rose who are you?" His mom asked him.

Harry's grin got bigger " simply i'm Harry."

Jame's laughed " very funny Rose."

The Harry turned the connection back on and shared the mind with Rose. She took over and ran up and hugged Lily. " mom i won't be a bad girl again. But you have to save Harry the Dursley's have beat him badly."

Lily was hsocked she knew the last name of her sister she never mentioned it. " why would they do that Rose?"

Harry took back over " Dudley may have seen me turn are teacher's hair blue because she was pissing me off."

Lily broke the hug " how do you know that name Rose?"

Harry groaned " i told you i am not Rose roght now i am Harry."

Lily got it " Oh my gosh i can't believe it."

Jame's was confused " what?"

Lily looked to him " They unlocked the true power of magcial twin's. They can switch mind's with each other. They can talk mind to mind with each other."

Jame's was amzed " cool."

Rose took over " yes we can but we need to save Harry."

Lily nodded and now looked worried " we need to get over there. We can take the floo to Figg's."

Rose sighed " mom we can't use the floo i don't have y core right now."

Lily was confused " what do you mean?"

Harry took over " meaning she moved the core in her body to min because mine was being taxed to keep me alive. With her's my body is abale to survive."


	76. Chapter 76

Rose Potter was declared the girl who lived that Halloween night. But her twin Harry was dead. The parent's where worried she never seemed to miss Harry. She grew up she seemed to play by herself but noticed she seemed to play two player game's. She dance in victory then mope that she lost. At time's it seemed Rose could draw and then other's she could'nbt even draw a stick figure. Day's she had neat handwriting other's it seemed she seemed to have a boy's handwriting.

They even noticed her speech was difernt she would talk like a proper girl should. Then other's she would talk a boy very crude. They could'nt understand it then one day it became clear. Lily walked into a room to see Rose picking out a movie. " Come on Harry it is a good movie."

" That maybe Rose but you promised we would watch a movie this time we both liked. This is a girl movie."

She put it down " fine Harry but can i watch it next time."

" sure Rose i have no probelm it's your turn next time anyway's."

Lily walked " Rose why are you holding a conversation with yourself?"

Rose looked at her confused " i'm not i am talking with Harry."

Lily was confused " honey Harry died that Halloween night." Lily had tear's in her eye's.

Rose rolled her eye's " yeah my body may have died that night. But my mind and core live's on."

Lily was stunned " what do you mean?"

Rose sighed " mom before Harry was hit witht he killign curse he moved out." Lily had a look of confusion on her face. " he moved his mind and his core in with me."

Lily was stunned " so you mean to tell me all these year's the reason you hav'nt been said and those wierd shift's is because Harry was in there."

Rose nodded " i let him take over once in a while because he like's to get out. Like you said sharing is caring mom."

Lily nodded and she knew Rose was 10 and would be thinking about boy's. So what are you going to do about dating boy's."

Rose shuddered " Mom i have Harry in my mind. He theartned if i ever wheer to try kiss a boy. He would force his way forward and cut off his lip's."

Lily laughed " what are you going to do if he trie's to kiss a girl Rose."

She looked at her mom confused " nothing i would let him."


	77. Chapter 77

Harry was in the Cementary and was a part of the Ritual to bring back Voldermort. He thought back to this year everyone from Hogwart's turned his back on him including his best friend's. His best friend's led the Gryffndor led the house to kick him out Cedric led Hufflepuff against Harry and Draco for Slytherin and Cho his crush against him in Ravenclaw. Beauxbaton's and Dumstrung thought him a cheater and so where against him. The teacher's stood with the majority so he struggled to do well in classes because he did'nt get help and was graded unfairly. He struggled throught the beating's and the Jinxes and Hexes. a good thing was he was allowed to stay in the Hospital wing and she allowed him to leave his trunk in her office so nothing was stolen.

So now here he is in the Cementary and one of the Leader's against him was dead this brought a smile to Harry's face. Voldermort rose out of the Cauldron and was robed he summoned the Death Eater's. He turned to his troops " tonight we get rid of the annoying pest Harry Potter. But i will face him in a duel to show you that night was accident and he can't beat me again."

Harry was untied and handed back his wand he threw it away the Death Eater's gaped. He ripped open his robes and shirt and barred his chest and pointed " put it right here Voldermort end my life."

Voldermort was shocked " why should i Potter?"

He sighed " because i have nothing worth fighting for anymore my realtives hate me and the school and magcial community has turned there back on me. So just end it please."

Voldermort raised his wand and then lowered it " no we will duel because i refuse to kill you unarmed."

Harry growled " You had no probelms doing to my mother or me when i was baby. What happened Voldermort did you get soft in your old age. Or are you to weak and pathetic or are you without magic."

Voldermort was pissed " Advada Kederva."

It nailed Harry and he woke up in a all white room to see the woman he alway's saw in his nightmare's. He got up and hugged her " mom."

She hugged him back " Harry you are'nt supposed to be here until you old and gray and have ton's of grandkid's."

He broke the hug " have you not seen waht has been going on down there."

She shock her head " we are'nt allowed for fear we may inefre."

Harry explained his story " so you see i don't want to go back. I am tired of fighting and i will not fight for people who have turned there back on me."


	78. Chapter 78

Harry was in a panic he and his friend's where cut off by the Death Eater's and facing down 9 wand's. THey began there incations Harry spotted a box he grabbed it and flung it across the room. It almost reached the spot where the death eater's where before it was hit with a few differnt spell's. There was a mighty explsoion it knocked everyone back.

Harry stood up still seeing star's he looked around and realized he could see clearly without his glasses. He saw some of the Death Eater's where not getting up he looked to his friends. Ron and Neville got up and looked to be old men complete with the beard's. Harry spotted Ginny and all he saw was her clothes until they moved and out crawled a baby. Hermione and Luna looked to be a few year's older. He hoped his firend's could be helped but how did this happen.

He looked over to the Death Eater's and had to hold in his laughter. Because they where so close to the backside of the explsion it was more chaotic. The funniest one was Lucious Malfoy he had the hand's of a old man and the head of a baby. None of them where getting up so Harry went over and relieved them of there wand's and bound them. He walkd back then knelt down when he spotted a glimmer he exmained it to see it was a Time Turner. He sighed of course his luck he would shot a box of Time Turner's.

Voldermort bursted into the room " How hard can a bunch of teenage brat's be."

He saw his Death eater's on the floor and what shape they where in. He looked up to see himself facing down 3 teenagee's with wand's in there hand's. He took off for the door. Harry was quick " Accio door." He did this with his left hand so it was'nt as strong and only ended shutting the door. Voldermort charged head on into a closed door.

His wand flew out of his hand Harry summoned it. Then the door bursted open to have the order along with the Minster and Auor's burst in. Voldermort grabbed something and then was gone. Minster looked round " what is the meaning of this?"

Harry sighed " well as you can see Death Eater's and as you could see Voldermort as well tried to break in here. I tried to warn your Minstry pet but she refused to listen. So i had to come here and take of it myself."

Minster was fuming " Put these brat's in a holding cell for breaking into the Minstry. For damaging the building."

Harry saw a woman that looked like Susan step forward. " I will decide what they will be charged with. Until my team is done with the investgation they are free to go back to Hogwart's. But they are to stay there until i am done."

Harry stepped forward " Ma'm maybe we can go to the hospital first. Seeing as we had a accident with exploding Time Turner's."

She nodded " Kngsley take them to 's"

They where taken there and they where poked and prodded. They where all brought into one room. " what people don't know is that when you use a timeturner you not only go back in time so does your body clock. When the Time Turner's exploded the magcial dust in them forced your bodies to change without going back in time. The people out front Luna Hermione Harry you caught the first wave and changed to babies and on the second wave changed back to 17 years old. Ginny who only caught the first wave will have to grew up all over again. Ron and Neville live the life you have left."

They where shocked Hermione spoke up. " doc what about are immune system's if we whre babies and now adult's we hav'nt been exposed to any diseases."

Doc smiled " knew someone would ask that. For some reason we can seem to figure out your blood and immune system are not effected by the change."

Hermione sighed in relief but Harry was confused. " Doc i read a baby dos'nt get a magcial core until they are one. So if we went as far back as Ginny did would'nt we have two magcial core's and would'nt those core's have matured now that we are 17."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock that he was sounding so smart. Doc was shocked that he did'nt think he thought of that. He waved his wand and wrote thing's down. Then he left the room and came back in with there chart's. " You are correct Harry. But it seems they have merged together. So with them together mixed in with maturity you are about 4 times as strong."


	79. Chapter 79

Harry Potter knew his girfriend Ginny Weasley if he was a hour late home. He sighed thinking about his new home. He bought and fixed his parent's old house and Ginny demanded he let her move in with him. She now ran his life he did'nt like it but he did'nt want to be on the out's with the Weasley's. He opened his desk and pulled out a Time Turner. It was for Emergency's only and this was technically a Emgerncy he did'nt want Mount St. Weasley blowing.

He put it around his neck and headed out and headed home. He got close and headed into a back alley and turned it. He walked out 2 hours earlier and a hour before he was due home. He made it home and hid the Time Turner in a lose brick on the front step's. He walked into the house.

He was in the bedroom Ginny used a gateway spell to get him to bedroom and he could just make out Ginny laying sexily on the bed. He sighed he knew if he did'nt have sex with her she would make his life hell. He took off his robe's and glasses. He could'nt believe it but the next four hour's where the most passionate of his life.

The next morning he got up and looked around nothing looked right. was he kidnapped during the night he rolled over and the woman screamed " your not Jame's. Who the hell are you?"

Harry gulped " mom."

The woman was shocked " i never had a son now who the hell are you?"

Harry was thinking then it hit him he was glad he was forced to improve and study harder for the Auror's. He did'nt realize he was working out the probelm out loud. " If i used the Time Turner that would make my body in temporal flux. If Gunny used a gateway spell trying to get me to appear in the bedroom. But with my body in Temporial Flux it knocked me here to the past."

Lily was confused " what's a gateway spell?"

Harry was starled he forgot he liked to mutter to himself. " It's a spell for a ward stone. It allow's you to travel anywhere there is a ward stone and a gate way spell you are keyed into. So if you had a spare closet and needed to get out of the house in a hurry you could enter the room. You would be transported out to the other place you had designated as the exit." Harry then clamped his hand over his mouth " I should'nt have said that i may have just changed the future."

Lily giggled " honey i think you did that lat night when we had sex. Oh crap i just had sex with my son and now pregnant with his child."

Now Harry was confused " what a minute wait do you mean pregnant."

She sighed " I made sure it was safe with Madam Promfrey and Slughorn. I have the reciepe in Gringott's so one day i can sell the idea. The Potion bascially insures a female get's pregnant when she has sex with her partner."

Harry gronaed " i think we don't have to worry about changing the future." Lily looked at him confused. " when i came throught that gateway spell and stepped through time. Magic insured i did'nt muck time and cause it to implode in on itself. It transported me here where it is where ever the year is and the future has'nt happened."

She sighed " this is so confusing to think about. What's worse is i had the cermionally ward's up also."

Harry gronaed " Don't tell me you had the Potter Cermional Ward's. The one if the female become's pregnant it result's in a automatic marriage." She nodded " i am glad your potion never got out and i never taught my girlfriend those wards."

She started muttering to herself " not only am i married to my own son i am pregnant with his kid."

Harry butted in " i see where i get it from." She glared at him he ingored it. "Technically if you want to think about it you are not my mother anther Lily is."

"Don't it is hard enough to think about it. But i am so glad the wizarding world is open minded because we are married for life."

He nodded " will take getting use to. But the up side is this time around in this time around Voldermort won't win because i know his weakness."

She looked at him confused " who is Voldermort. If he is a dark wizard then you must be mistaken the dark lord here is Hagrid."

Harry was stunned " he can't be he is the most kind hearted person i know. Plus he had his wand snapped in his 3rd year."

She sighed " well know we know what is differnt here."

Harry groaned " just when i think i have the advantage."

She was confused " you do if you know him."


	80. Chapter 80

Harry was upset he missed his chance with cho the girl he crushed on and looked at all these year's in Hogwarts. He sighed he would have to look around for anther date to the ball. He walked to the Great Hall for dinner he sat down in his usual spot and took a look around the hall to see if any girl caught his eye.

He then noticed Hannah Abbott she was friend's with Susan Bones. He knew she was good in Herabolgy and was pretty smart in the rest of her classes. He knew she did'nt agree with the rest of Hufflepuff this year or second year. He knew she helped people even if they were'nt her friend. Plus she was cute and way under weight like the rest of the girl's here she had some curves to her. He looked around the hall no other guy seemed to looking at her or seemed intersted in her.

His friend's came in they took there seat's but Harry stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione called out to him " Harry where are you going?"

He ingored her and walked over to Hannah. " excuse me Hannah." She turned around " Can i talk to you for a second out in the hall?"

She nodded " sure Harry." She stood up was following me out. He was waiting just outside the door. " what did you want to talk to me about Harry?"

He sighed and was now nervous " i was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball?"

She was caught off guard but answered him " No why?"

He sighed and then blushed and struggling to ask her but he finally got the courge he was'nt a Gryffndor for nothing. " i was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the ball."

She smiled and hugged him he was caught off guard but hugged her back. " I would love to Harry." She broke the hug " Since i am going to the ball with you maybe you would excort me to the Hogsmeade to hang out and tell a shop keeper the color of your robes so we can somewhat match."

" I would love to Hannah but why don't i help you pick it out."

Hannah patted his check gently " Harry Harry don't you know anything about woman. We like the men to be surprised when they see us in the dress ."

Harry nodded and she grabbed his hand. " you are going to sit with me."

He followed her in and sat next to her. Susan looked at Hannah " why is Harry here?"

Hannah smiled at her best friend. " well i figured i would get to now my date to the Yule Ball."

Susan was shocked " Dang it alright a bet's a bet. Who do i have to ask pubicly to the Yule Ball?"

Harry was confused Hannah caught it. " me and Susan made a bet. Whoever got a date first to the Yule Ball would have to in the middle of the Great Hall ask someone loudly to the ball." She caught Harry's look " No i did'nt accept just to win the bet i like you and saw this as a oppturinty to get to know you." Harry nodded and whispered Hannah smirked.

Hannanh leaned over and whsipered in Susan ear. She looked at Harry " your evil." She stood up and headed over acroos from Ron and Hermione. She looked in Ron's direction he looked happy and had a smug look on his face. She turned to Hermione and breathed deep and loudly so the whole hall could hear spoke " Hermione Granger will you go to the ball with me?"

Everyone in the hall went quiet they where shocked a girl was asking a girl to the ball. Hermione was stunned she was blushing and biting her lip Harry gave her a look and mouthed something to her Hermione then smiled. Harry groaned Hannah looked at him confused. " I would love to Susan. Why don't we go to the Hogsmeade to work out the detail's."

Susan nodded and came back over to take her seat. She looked over at both of them " Harry can you please go over to her and tell her it was on dare and she dos'nt have to go to the ball with me if she dos'nt want to."

Harry smiled " Susan i told her alerady before she answered you?" Hannah and Susan looked at him confused " we got reading each other's lips and body language down to a science."

They both nodded but Susan was confused. " She knew it and still sad yes. Do you know why?"

Harry laughed " did'nt you catch the predatory smile? She is making you pay for asking her. She also know's you are to kind to take back the offer so you are stuck with it. "

Hannah laughed " well at least you are not going with a guy who might get handsy."

Susan rolled her eye's at her. Harry laughed " well i am going to go and finish my homework before Monday."

He went to stand up and Hannah pulled him back down. " eat."

" But i alerady ate."

She sighed " don't think i hav'nt noticed how you eat. Now sit down and eat some more."

" But Hannah i am full." He went to stand up again she grabbed him and pulled him down again.

She shoved some food unto a plate and saw a look in her eye that scared him. " i don't care you are not getting up until you finish that plate of food."

Harry looked to Susan for help. " Don't look at me for help it's best you do as she say's."

Harry grumbled and got to eating. He finished his plate and showed it to her " May i please go now."

She smiled " yes."

He got up and could barely move he was so full. He went upstair's to do his homework. He got distracted by Ron asking to play Chess. Harry decided to play to put off doing his homework. He was settling into play when Hermione sat next to him " Harry i know your homework is'nt done."

Harry rolled his eye's " so i will get it done."

She nodded " yes but it will be a rush job and you won't get the best grade. So why don't you go do your homework."

Harry rolled his eye's " Hermione i will do it later."

She sighed " well you left me no choice Harry." He looked up at her confused " I guess i am going to have to go get Hannah."

Harry gulped but Ron put his two sense in " Why would you go and get her?"

Haryr stood " alright Hermione i will go and do my homework."

Ron was shocked "Hrry you can't be sercious."

Harry looked at him " Mate if Hannah tell's you to do something you best do it because that look she get's in her eye's is scary."

Harry went upstair's grabbed his stuff and came back down. He got to work Neville came in shocked to see him doing his homework. " wow Harry i did'nt expect you to be doing your homework."

Ron laughed at him " he started it after Hermioen theratned to grab Hannah."

Neville shuddered " that would make any man do there homework."

Harry worked on it and finished just before he was set to go to bed. He went up to bed and got up the next morning and do his routine and came downstair's for breakfast. He sat at Gryffndor table and was just about to fill his plate when a plate was set down in front of him. It was fuller then what he would do he looked up and saw Hannah. " eat up Harry."

Harry ate without saying anything. Hermione came in " about time someone got him to eat more."

Harry looked up at Hermione and glared " I know he was starting to look like some of the girl's around here who hardly eat."

Harry grumbled " I can't help it it was how i was raised."

Hannah looked at him " what did you saw Harry?"

" I did'nt say anything." She got that look in her eye " Ok ok i said i can't help the way i was raised."

Hannah was shocked " what do you mean Harry?"

Hermione sighed " you won't get it out of him. I tried getting him to talk about it but he won't."

Hannah stood up and hopped over the table. She grabbed his arm and got him to stand up and looked at him eye to eye. He was gulping she smiled and kissed him he was shocked. " you want more you tell me what you mean."

Harry shock his head " don't worry about it it's nothing i can't handle."

She ran her hand over his check " come on Harry you can tell me anything. I am here for you and want the best for you."

He fought was about to break her grip when Hermione came from behind and hugged him and pressed her chest close to his back. Hannah hugged him and pulled him close from the front. He broke down " not here please not here."

They broke the hug and walked him out to empty classroom. He took a seat Hermione knelt down in front of him. She put her hand on his knee " where alone Harry please tell us."

Harry shock his head he was back into his shell. Hermione sighed Hannah came over she was topless. She stood Harry up and placed his head on her naked breat's and rubbed his head. " come on Harry you can tell us."

He was struggling Hermione came over and got his robe and shirt off. She sighed and got topless and pressed her naked chest close to his back and rubbed her chest on his back. He finally broke down crying " My family locked him in a cupboard until my Hogwart's letter's started showing up. I was forced to eat the leftover's if there was none i would have to eat bread and water. I had to do all the chore's from the time i could walk. If i was really bad they forced me to stay in the cupboard for week's on end. Only allowed out to go to the bathroom and take my cold shower."

He sobbed and took a breath " I was forced to do worse then Dudley in school so i barely passed. Now that i go here and older i do alot harder work during the summer and my school stuff is locked up. Thus why i have to reach to do it at the Weasley's."

Hannah was shocked and upset and was crying so was Hermione. They hugged and cried it out and then got dressed. Hannah dragged him to the hospital wing he was confused. Madam Promfrey saw him " what did he do now?"

Hannah knew he stayed along time in the hospital wing. " Ma'm Harry has been starved why hav'nt you noticed."

She sighed " i am bound by oath to treat student's they come to me with. Harry never came to with this i tried getting him to tell me but he would'nt."

Hermione nodded : can you treat him now?"

She shock her head " not unless he ask's me to."

Hannah nudged him he looked at her " Please Hannah i am fine." She gave him the eye he shuddered and turned to Madam Promfrey. " Ma'm i am here to be seen about my starvation."


	81. Chapter 81

Harry was tired the battle with Voldermort was exhausting he did'nt know how much more he had in the tank. Voldermort laughed " today I end you and the Potter line."

Harry tried hiding his grin because if he failed he did'nt want him knowing or any Deatheater's if he should fail. But Harry wanted to live and enjoy his life. Voldermort continued the fight he dodged the spell's. Then Harry saw a opening " accio Sword of Gryffndor." Voldermort must have sensed because he turned around and grabbed it. Then he screamed as it touched his flesh he dropped it and he got nailed with a couple of nasty spell's.

He finally dodged but he did'nt realize one of the spell's disarmed him. He reached for his orginal knowing the risk's and fired off spell's. Harry dodged and fired off a spell which obsecured the area. Voldermort shouted " that the best you got Potter."

He cleared the area of smoke and that was the last thing he did. Because as soon as he did and Harry was so close with swing he seperated Voldermort's head from his shoulder's. He then banished the whole body head and all into the roaring fire place. The magcial backlash that went through the Dark Mark when there master was truly killed knocked the Death Eater's out. The fight was over because all the creature's scattered when the leader was gone.

The Death Eater's where gathered up and taken to the Dungeon's where a make shift prison was made. The bodies where moved to empty classroom's Death Eater's in one and the defender's in anther. The body of Voldermort was left in the fireplace so no one could ever use his body to bring him bac or use it in a dark ritual the same was done with his old body.

The Weasley who all survived along with Luna came and sat next to Harry as he rested from the battle. " what are you going to do now Harry?" Molly asked him.

Hermione who came over and heard the question looked like she was wondering the same thing. Harry smiled " i am going to go to Disney Land."

The Weasley's where confused but Hermione laughed " Harry what are you really going to do?"

He shrugged " go make amend's with the Goblin's. Then go get my full inhertaince then live life to the fullest."

Molly sighed " Harry you need to focus on your future and you need to carry on the Potter line."

Harry groaned " Mrs. Weasley until today i had no future i had no time for myself and to have fun. I will go do that but i never said alone because i think i would be in trouble if i did." Everyone was confused " Because i alerady thought of that before the end of 6th year after Dumbeldore died. I made plan's and i have alerady carried on the Potter Line."

Ginny looked hurt but he believed she would have been more hurt if they dated 6th year. " with who Harry?" She asked he could see it in her eye's she wanted to know who she had to bring down to be with him.

Harry was about to answer when a toddler ran past Hermione and Ron and jumped into his lap. " Dada."

Harry wrapped the hug into his arm's he looked up and Tonk's joined the group and sat next to Harry. " i went home and grabbed him after the battle and brought him back here."

Harry smiled leaned over and kissed her on the lip's. There where gasp's Molly was stunned " where you not married to Remus?"

She broke the kiss " No that's a lie me and Harry put together so no one we where married."

There where more gasp's Hermione was shocked " When did you get married?"

Harry sighed " when you pulled me from Privet Drive thus why we where so late."

They nodded Ron seemed smug " Ginny at least i get the person of my dream's." He put a arm around Hermione.

Hermione shrugged it off " just because you kissed me during the battle dos'nt mean we are together Ron."

Ron was shocked " But Hermione this is what you wanted. Thus why you where jealous last year."

Hermione glared at him " I was'nt jealous of that. I was jealous because you had love i suspected Harry had a love and i was right. I wanted someone to love me i finally figured i was looking in the wrong direction and at the wrong people for love."

The Weasley was confused but not Harry. Molly finally find her voice " so dear who have you found?"

Hermione sighed she was nervous but Luna spun her around and kissed her. She broke the kiss " i missed this."

Hermione smiled Ron was shocked " you are dating a girl and untop of it her."

Hermione nodded " we are a little passed dating."

Fleur came over and handed them something and blocked the view and when she moved aside they where wearing ring's. " your married."

Hermione smiled Molly was shocked " But Hermione don't you want to have kid's."

Luna smiled " i was going to wait to tell her but i suppose this is a good as a time as any. " Hermione turned to her confused " before the battle after i showed Harry how to get in the Ravenclaw dorm's i went to Madam Promfrey's. To warn her what was going to happen and do the test. Your plan worked i am pregnant with your child with about 15 percent of the donar's DNA mixed in."

Molly gasped " you used that potion?"

Hermione nodded Arthur was confused " what potion?"

Molly sighed " it's a potion for people who are fertile or have probelm's due to curses or other thing's. The Potion allow's for the person with the probelm to add there blood to the mix. Anther person drink's it and has sex with the person's wife and the wife end's up pregnant with the Husband's child but mixed in with a little of the other person who did the deed."

Ron was confused " so who took the potion?"

Luna smiled " why do you think me and Harry went down to the beach?"

The Weasley's gasped and Molly looked to Tonk's. " i knew he asked me via a commucation mirror. I told him it was ok who was i to deny someone else the joy's of having a child."

Hermione turned to Ron " no Ron don't even think about asking. You won't have sex with me or Luna."

Ron was shocked " but why not you allowed Harry?"

Hermione glared at him " because Ron me and him are really really close friend's. You never allowed me in you where alway's fighting with me and then you abadoned Harry in 4th year and again this year. You never came to visit anytime i or Harry where in the hospital wing. Harry did and we never fought thus why i tell him everything and we can have a conversation without speaking. Why he knew me and Luna where dating. Thus why when ever me and Luna want a child i will alway's ask Harry."


	82. Chapter 82

Harry felt differnt not just because he was the boy who lived. It was also because unlike his friend's he never masterbated they alway's seemed to be doing it. Maybe it was because the beating he got when he got the talk from Vernon to nver do it and never have sex.

Today was differnt though he felt really horny ever since he sat next to Longbottom in Potion's and his Cauldron exploded. Though it was deemed harmless maybe it was the incident when he was sprayed by a plant in herbolgy or a mixture of both. He was so distracted with it he never noticed the storm nor the Dementor's during the quidditch game that he still managed for his team to win.

He was in the locker room going slow because he wanted to hide his erection for as long as he could. He was the last one in there he even he even heard Angelia and Katie leave. That just left him and Alicia granted on seperate sides of the tent. Harry was just about to pull on his dry pant's when he heard Alicia getting ready to leave then it seemed his mind clouded over and his desire took over.

He walked out of the boy's sde in just his boxer's Alicia was shocked. More so when he pushed her into the team common room because unlike the dorm's woman could'nt go into the boy's side. She stumbled and fell she glared up at Harry. " what has gotten into you Harry?"

She then noticed his eye's which usually held love and compassion and a mischieve in them was gone all she saw was a hungry in them. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. " Harry we should go see Madam Promfrey."

He growled and shoved her down and then was on her. she tried to fight him off. But he was stronger she did'nt know how seeing as he was younger and seemed to be small. She reached for her wand he grabbed it and throw it away and ripped off hr clothes. She was ready to scream when he mouth was stuffed with her panties and then he arms where tied over her head to a bench with the remain's of her shirt.

She was crying trying to beg with him her eye's to stop but all hope left her when he got naked and she again saw his eye's. She decided to stop fighting him and gave in. He paused and the hungry died a little a enough that he untied her and she pulled out the panties. She kissed him and they ha dwild anmalistic sex in the Gryffndor tema common room.

Alcia repaired her clothes and went and showered and Harry did the same. He came back out dressed and waited for her. She came out " Alicia i am so sorry."

She hugged him and was happy to see his eye's wheer back to normal. " it's ok i would go see Madam Promfrey. That was the best sex i have ever had i am just glad you untied me so i could enjoy it."

She broke the hug Harry shrugged " i don't know why i just noticed you stopped fighting."

She nodded " i did i figure since you could'nt fight it and i could'nt fight you i would at least enjoy it. Enjoy it i did you ever have the desire again come see me i would want me some more." She lissed him on the lip's and walked out he followed.

He went to the Hospital wing Madam Promfrey sighed when she saw him. " what is it this time Mister Potter."

He shrugged " Ma'm i am worried before the game i was really horny more so then usually. I almost raped a friend when my body seemed it could longer fight it. We did have sex it was anmalstic no love just pure desire. I am worried i may rape someone i don't want to do that."

She was shocked " take a seat." He hoped unto one of the bed's. " Mister Potter anything unually happen today?"

" yeah i was hit with unfinished potion from Neville's cauldron it was deemed safe by Snape. Then i was sprayed by a plant in Herbolgy Proffesor Sprout said it was'nt posionous she did'nt know what it did though."

Madam Promfrey ran her wand over him. " i see nthing out of the ordinary." Then Harry felt the need grow again when he caught a peek down Madam Promfrey's robe's. " wait there is something your libado is off the chart's."

She looked up to see the hunger in his eye's. He seemed to be fighting he got off the bed and headed for the door. " Mister Potter i cn't let you leave."

Harry didd'nt stop " unless i leave now you will be raped i have a friend who take care of this probelm."

Harry headed for the Gryffndor coomon room and he walked in on the party. He was glad no one noticed him. He saw Alicia talking with Katie he walked over and grabbed her. She turned and saw Harry and then his eye's she let him led her away. Katie went to follow " Katie stay here if you value your virginty."

He led her to a empty clssroom Alicia locked the door and put a silencing spell on it. After she was finished Harry was on her for the second time that day Alicia was getting the buggering of her life and she was enjoying it. They walked out of the classroom two hour's later. Mcgongall was waiting for them outside of the classroom " Harry and Alicia come with me to see Madam Promfrey."

They followed without question and he was led to a bed. Madam Promfrey took a blood sample and did some test's. " Just as i feared Minerva the change is permeant whatever the potion did combined with the plant and made it permanet. No potion will be able to quell the urge's."

Minerva sighed " then he can't stay here he need's to go to a all boy's school."

She shock her head " would'nt work his desire would build and he would end having sex with a boy."

Harry shuddered " what can be done Madam Promfrey?"

She sighed Alicia then knew why she was here. " Harry Madam Promfrey can't say it but i can. She know's i am a sex addict i can't get enough why i masterbate alot why i have sex with girl's to quell the desire. Harry you are the first guy i had sex with."

Harry was shocked Madam Promfrey sighed " this is why i am glad Harry was having sex with you. You both can fulfill each other's desire's. The thing is Harry will have to be in Alicia's classes and catch up during the summer because anyime there desire's come up they can satisfy them."


	83. Chapter 83

Harry stared up at the big nasty man that caused his mom to stop moving. He was pointing his nasty stick at him and then fired the same nasty curse as him. Harry felt the light nearing him and he looked to the magcial mirror and wished he was like that. Unknown to Harry he became reflective like the mirror and the spell hit him and bounced back to the sender.

Harry dropped the power and returned to normal but Voldermort was to slow to avoid the curse and when it hit him he vanished but his robes and soul remained behind and the soul rushed towards Harry. As it went through him a pievce of it broke off and continued out the window and left a scar at the point he enetered on Harry's forehead.

Harry felt the new life in his scar. His body reacted to the threat and stole the memories from the thing and hid them away until a time he would need them. It stole the life and was ready to use it for itself when Harry looked to his mother. He looked to her to move and be all right. The life rushed out of the thing in it's forehead and entered his mother. Now his body had to do something with the darkness remaining and ejected it out into the envoirment where it would do no harm.

Harry smiled as his mom sat up and looked around surprised she was alive. There was footstep's she scrambled for her wand. sShe leveled it at the door and stood as it opened and there stood Albus Dumbeldore. He looked surprised " Lily i got word when i got back that your home was attacked i got here as soon as i could."

" Voldermort was here he killed Jame's." She paused " and me."

Dumbeldore was confused " Lily your alive you could'nt have died."

She glared at the headmaster " I was hit with the killing curse protecting Harry. I was hand in hand with Jame's ready to walk into the after life. When i was yanked away and found myself here."

He was surprised " but how is it possible?"

Harry cried Lily went over and picked him u " Albus i don't know i can't explain."

Harry smiled at his mom " me."

They looked at Harry confused " Lily i know you legimency maybe you could read his mind and see what happened."

She sighed " it may be jumbled he is a baby after all." She looked into her son's eye's and jumped in. She was there a few minute's and saw what she needed to. She had a look of shock on her face.

Albus was worried " what is it?"

She shock her head " Voldermort is dead and he is still Earth bound. He tried to leave a piece of his soul in my son. Harry somehow absorbed it and took the life and used it to restart mine. The darkness has been returned to the world."

Albus was stunned " he is dead but it is'nt over because he has more then one piece of his soul laying around anchoring him to this world. I will do research into this in the meantime i think it best you get to Longbottom Manor."

She nodded and took Harry down to the Floo which was now up and running due to Voldermort's death. She arrived at Longbottom Manor in the middle of the attack. The Lestrange brother's turned there attention unto Lily as soon as she exited the Floo. She put up a hasty shield the spell's reflected she could'nt fioght with Harry in her hand's.

Harry knew his mom was again in trouble. He looked around to see how he could help his mom out. He noticed the Longbottom's he felt nothing coming from the older male. He felt no thought's coming from the other two female's on the ground. They where alive but nothing else there brain's where damaged. Harry wanted the damaged brain's and as it left there bodies he took the programing in the brain's and the memories from the brains. He looked to the men attacking his mother.

He wanted there brain's they dropped to the ground. Lily was confused that's when she noticed the floating Brain's. She looked to be sick he took the same from the healthy brain's and put them in the damaged Brain's. He placed the female's programing and memories in the healthy brain's. He placed the damaged brain's into the Lestrange Brother's and the healthy one's into the female's.

They sat up looking around in confusion. Where surprised to see the Lestrange brother's on the floor drooling. Lily pointed her wand at the other woman for she was known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Alice moved in front of her " stop she broke her vow's to try and save my son."

Lily looked around " where is Neville?"

Alice had tear's in her eye's as she looked at Frank and Lily could see the child underneath him. Bellatrix was confused " how is it we arent like them and how did they get like that."

Lily sighed " Harry he switched brain's between the 4 of you. I guess he made sure everything that was in your old one was in your new one."

Bellatrix was shocked " no way this kid is a Thief." Alice and Lily looked at her confused. " Bascially every once in a century there is a special kind of wizard that come's along. He can take what he want's from anther person or anything or creature and give to himself or to other's."

Lily was trying to come to term's with it " so your saying if Harry came across someone with strong Occlumency skill's he could take them and he would have them."

Bellatrix nodded " exactly. If he was being attacked by someone with Legimency he could take it and reverse it on them."


	84. Chapter 84

Harry felt bad ever since that Halloween night his realtionship with his sister changed. There parent's survived but he seemed to be getting all the attention and he his sister was'nt left out but not treated the same. He was trying to keep grounded but it was hard. He tried playing and talking with his sister but he was doing something for he was the boy who lived.

Finally when Hogwart's started he was even more busier with school and the many adventure's he got himself into. He tried hanging around his sister but people keep dragging him away. He decided since he had his own owl he would write her he could'nt believe though that he had to write letter's to talk to his own sister.

Rose seemed to apperciate her brother alway's seemed to go through to be with her. Finally 4th year rolled around and once again Harry was apart of something he did'nt want to be. The Yule ball rolled around and all the girl's where asking to go with Harry but he turned them down. He spotted his sister he was glad he had the cloak on. He sat next to her " don't freak Rose it's me Harry."

She did'nt look up " i see dad finally gave you his cloak."

Harry sighed " Rose if you ever need to borrow it i will let you. Rose i want to ask you something though?"

She smiled " thank you but you better use it to slip away from your friend's and come and visit me more often instead of writting letter's. Now what is the question you wanted to ask me?"

He sighed and shuffled his hand's he was nervous " will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She was shocked " why me?"

He smiled under the cloak she had'nt said no yet. " you don't want to go with me because i am the boy who lived. Plus we could hang out on the dance floor and talk.'

She smiled it was a good idea " sure Harry but you know people will talk taking your sister to the Ball."

Harry leaned over kissed her check " let them talk."

So time passed he did use the cloak to slip away and talk with his sister. She also used the cloak to be with him and see what his life was like and his friend's. Harry was amazed when he saw his twin sister coming down the stair's she looked amazing. Hermione seemed to be surprised she thought with her make over she would be the beautiful one now. She hid it " so Rose who is your date for the evening?"

Rose just smiled and took the arm Harry was offering. Hermione's mouth dropped but she could'nt say anything because she was announced to go in with Krum. When Harry and Rose where introduced the crowd was talking. That night they danced to every slow song and talked and when the fast one's came on they talked at the table.

All in all it was amzing evening and so they would continue to slip away to talk. They continued to write letter's. They both never dated during there time in Hogwart's it never felt right. Finally the final battle came and when Harry was carried out of the forest by Hagrid she was heart broken more then there parent's.

She held back her tear's and when Neville destroyed the snake and the fight continued. She fight like a demon because she was truly pissed her heart rejoiced when she saw Harry fighting Voldermort. She Harry struggling when Voldermort's wand locked with his. She fired a stinging hex it was enough to distract him and the ball of energy surged back towards him and struck him.

The light's went out of his eye's she spotted one of the death eater's dark mark fade. The fight went out of the Death eater's when there master fell. She was glad her brother was all right she had'nt seem him all year because he was sent off to find the horcruxes of Voldermort. She ran over and beat everyone else and hugged him he hugged her tight.

Harry though leaned down and kissed her right on the mouth. Rose kissed him back this is what she alway's wanted and she was finally getting it. People gasped the boy who lived was making out with his sister. There was a golden flash and people knew they lost there chance of marrying Harry Potter because he was soul bond and no one could break that.


	85. Chapter 85

Harry Potter just got done with his first Qudditch practice and he enjoyed it he had'nt this much fun in his life. He walked into the locker room to change and shower off. The boy's went to one side the girl's went to the other side. Harry was just taking off his robe when Alicia came back in the boy's stopped undressing.

" Harry grab your clothes you don't have to shower and change with the cavemen." Harry was confused so where the rest of his male teammate's. She smirked " meaning you can shower with us girl's."

Oilver was shocked " why hav'nt you invited any of us?"

Alicia laughed " Harry is so cute and has'nt begun to think with his other head."

Harry grabbed his clothe's and his shower thing's and followed Aicia to the other side. Katie and Angelia where still dressed and talking on the bench's. " I see you get him to join us." Katie said.

Alicia " he did'nt put a fight nor have a hint of embrassment."

The girl's smiled and stood and started undressing Harry did'nt stop and stare he put his clothe's in a locker. He then started to undress and joined the girl's in the shower. Angelia came over and traced the scar's on his back he shuddered " where did you get these from?"

He sighed he knew this would happen when he joined the team. " My Uncle he did'nt take to kindly to my accendental magic and tried to beat it out of me."

The girl's looked pissed " Why did'nt you say anything Harry?" Katie asked.

Harry sighed " because anytime i do the people forgot i said anything. Then afterward's i get the worst beating of my life."

Alicia was confused " that may be there in the muggle world but why not here?"

Harry sighed " i did Madam Promfrey dos'nt remember. If Neville did'nt beg me to have the broom on the end i would have been on it and the one crashing."

Katie was fuming " someone is trying to ben you to there will. But why are you telling us this Harry."

Harry smirked " i did some research in the library. It is illegal and a person can serve up to 5 year's in Azkaban if they put any charm's to spy or listen into what goes on in a female's locker room."

Alcia nodded " i remember my dad saying something like that. But Harry are'nt you worried they may read are mind's after we leave here."

Harry shock his head " more research i know for a fact ever good Chaser practice's Legimency to prevent people messing with there head's and to remember game play's."

Katie went still " you did this so you can talk with us and maybe help you."

Angelia who was still tracing his scar's stopped. " what do you mean Katie?"

Harry smirked " busted." The girl's looked pissed " all i did was put a suggestion in your head. I did'nt force you you had to be open to it in the first place."

They nodded " well thanks for that but what's stopping someone from reading your mind Harry?"

" Nothing expect for the fact as soon as i found about Legimency i studied it and i am a natural at it."

Alicia nodded " how can we help you Harry what you need is nutrition potion's because it will help with healing and deal what look's to be your stravation. With Madam Promfrey unable to help you how do you plan to get them?"

Harry sighed " that's where you come in. Now it is not unheard of for Quidditch player's expecially Chaser's to request Nutrition potion's. "

Angelia came around to his front " Harry we like you but sharing potion's or making potion's for someone else beside's yourself without a License is illegal carries fine's and maybe a Azkaban sentence. Like i said we like you but not willing to face those consequence's."

Harry smirked " you won't my way will be perfectly legal." They looked confused Harry laughed " the same way mother's give Nutriton to there kid's."

Katie caught on " you want us to breastfeed you."

Harry nodded " i am not forcing you to it is just a suggestion."

" It's not a bad idea it would be a major loop hole because there is no law for breastfeeding." Alicia said.

Alicia and Angelia walked over to Katie's shower and had a hushed conversation. Katie looked up " we will do it under one condintion. You breastfeed from Angelia for Breakfast Alicia for Lunch and me for supper."

Harry nodded " not possible because we can only do this during practice's."

Alicia smiled " Not true Moaning Myrtle's bathroom has the same charm's here as privacy but as the same as here it longer has the trace of who goes in there."

Harry nodded " yeah that is because Myrtle is alway's in there and will tell."

Angelia shock her head " not true she will keep thing's quiet for the right price."

Harry sighed " what is the price of silence?"

Katie laughed " she get's to watch if you don't she will blab it to the whole castle."

Harry shrugged " i don't care if she watche's it won't be like i will be naked."

The girl's nodded knowing they would be the only one's exposed to Myrtle's prying eye's.


	86. Chapter 86

Harry was heading back from his very first Quidditch practice. The girl's where the first to leave while the boy's where left to put the ball's away. Harry saw what side of the Gryffndor Quidditch Team tent they went into so that way he did'nt walk in on them. They got the ball's away as he passed a girl Nymphdora was walking out of the tent. She was the school newspaper writter and she was known to be clumsy.

He cluminess was in full effect today she tripped unto the tent flap. She started to fall backward's. She reached for something and grabbed Harry. Him weighing next to nothing he was pulled down with her and landed on top of her. The ward's pushed them all the way in. Harry realized his head was resting on Tonk's boob's. He jumped up he went to reach down to help her up. When he looked up he caught his 3 female team mate's frozen naked in the shower staring at him.

Harry froze and just stared and was turing a deep red. Tonk's stood up " thank's fo all the help Potter."

He did'nt even flinch she waved her hand in front of his face he did'nt blink. She looked to see what he was looking then slapped her forward she dragged him into the girl's side. Probably for the first time he was staring at a woman naked and it was 3 at that. She clamped her hand over his eye's and tried to drag him out.

Alicia who finally realized her sitiuation smirked. " Tonk's why dos'nt he stay so we can see what he look's like under those robe's."

Harry turned to blot when Tonk's grabbed him and he felt his clothes vanish off his body. He stopped trying to escape because he was'nt running out of here naked. He turned toward's Tonk's who was to slow and used the same spell she used to remove his clothes to remove her's. She let him go and tried covering up " not so funny is it?"

Harry sighed and walked over and shoved Katie out from under her shower took her soap and started to wash up. She tried pushing him back out in the process he dropped the soap. They where still fighting when he slipped on the soap and crashed head first into Katie's chest. They both went down due to the floor being slick they slid across the floor. Katie was stopped when her shoulder's hit the leg of the changing bench. Harry being smaller did'nt hit it continued. Due to him being in the right postion and being hard seeing the girl's. He slipped right into Katie's pussy and did'nt stop until he broke her hymen then hit the bench leg.

Katie screamed Harry tried pulling out but he could'nt she clenched up due to the unexpected intrusion. He kept trying to pull out Katie started moaning and wrapped her arm's around his back and pulled him down and the rest of the way in. " Don't stop Harry."

Harry was shocked but smiled but continued what he started even though the rest of the girl's where watching. Harry finally ejecluated for the very first time. There was a blast of magic from him and a blast from Katie when she cummed. Harry finally managed to pull out. He stood and helped Katie up and the girl's gasped he looked back at Katie and gasped. She looked down she could'nt believe it she looked to be 3 month's pregnant

She felt her stomach and she through her magic felt like life was growing within her. " how is this possible."

Angelia shock her head " I have no clue you are going to have to go to Madam Promfrey."

Katie sighed " i was afraid you where going to say that."


	87. Chapter 87

Harry Potter after the Battle of Hogwarts lost touch with his friend's. The Reason why was because they wanted to move on with their lives and not get caught up in his adventure's anymore. It was during the funeral for Dennis that he made friends with Colin. Yeah Harry had taken Auror classes but he didn't want to be one. So when Colin started his photography and then move unto more famous clients for his new photo business Harry agreed to be his security for him and the clients.

One day Colin called me about some super-secret assignment he had scored. He couldn't tell me over an unsecured line but that I needed to get down there. He made sure I keep it a secret or the wizarding world would be encamped on his front lawn. I was intrigued because it had to be some one really famous.

So I made my way down there on my day off and noticed several black carriage's with guy's toting long lens camera's jabbering into commutation mirror's and looking at me with suspicion and envy. Only if they knew after the war Harry Potter finally figured out he was a Metamorphagus and could change his appearance at will. It was if we opened a used carriage lot on the front lawn. I was mad I decided to take my own magical flying car here now that they were legal. I had to park next to the magical dumpster and I made way into the building.

I made my way and didn't take me long for me to find Colin. "Hey Collin what is with the extra carriages out front."

He gave me a stern look "You didn't tell anyone about it did you."

I put hand's up to signal I was innocent in all this "of course not." What is going on here?"

"OK, I guess I can tell you now. The shots are for Lavender Brown, she's got a new perfume line coming out and needs photos taken, so she hired me for the shots. I kept it a secret because of what's outside. I've seen how those guys operate and it's not pretty.

"Lavender? Really, wow!" I remembered her back from school she really took off after the battle of Hogwarts. The Injuries she received weren't as bad as we all thought. She went on to become a fashion model it was easy when her step father owned some of the largest hotels in the magical realm.

"Yeah, yeah you get to do some star gazing today. Just don't drool on the merchandise" Colin said with a touch of world-weary cynicism as he checked his watch.

"Well, what time does the princess arrive?" I said with the same tone

"Right about...now," he said as his mirror rang "She said she'd call when she was pulling up so we could get her in fast."

Colin grabbed me and we dashed to the door amidst a chattering of cameras and flashbulbs and let Ms. Brown in. She struck me as a little shorter than I remembered, a little bit thin, perhaps. But with every possible detail taken care of in the looks department. She was definitely rattled by the crush of paparazzi. Her assistants followed her in and brushed me aside and went off with Colin to do the preparations for the shoot. I think I heard her say "hi" to me with that typical Lavender smile. But that was the extent of my encounter with the heiress.

Or so I thought!

Over the next 2 hours I could hear music booming on our sound system, scattered chatter from Colin and the assistants and the "pop-pop-pop" of the flashbulbs and strobe lights. I poked my head in a few times and could see Lavender in several slinky outfits. Among them a hot pink mini-dress and a white silk nightgown that seemed to ooze romance. But my job was to watch the doors and make sure no prying eyes got in, other than my own. The shoot seemed to be going well from what I could hear.

When I finally heard Colin yell; "OK everybody that's a wrap!" I could tell he was excited. He dashed over to me and said

"Potter, we've hit the big time!" I glared at her him I didn't want people to know who I really was. He cut me off before I could yell at him for it "Suit up pal, we're partying tonight!"

One of Lavender's assistants then called him over and said;

"We've got a problem."

"What?" Colin said in fear

"Ms. Brown's carriage cannot get out of your lot, the paparazzi are all over it and they have up ward's preventing her from leaving any other way. Either you make proper arrangements or this shoot is history."

Colin was panic-stricken. Here he had the biggest photo shoot of his career about to blow up in his face. He turned to me and pleaded

"What do I do, man?"

I thought for a minute,

"Don't you have a basement entrance?"

"Yeah."

"OK, my car is down there I'll take her out in the trunk. Is that OK?" I asked her assistant

"Is it at least clean?" she asked skeptically

Before I could answer Colin jumped in and said

"Are you kidding? He has a House Elf clean it every week, right Potter?" Colin said like a true con artist.

"Right." I said

The assistant agreed to our plan and went to get her client.

Lavender reappeared wearing a grey hoodie, baseball cap, big sunglasses, a crew of minders, and me escorting her down to the basement. Once we got there, I pulled my car up to the door and popped the trunk.

"I'm going out in the trunk? Oh how cool!" she laughed

"I'm sure my trunk is honored too." I muttered

We then drove out of the back, past the paparazzi that had no idea the object of their lenses had just driven away, not in a carriage, but in a '97 magical Honda. As I glanced back in my mirror I could see an assistant taking care of Lavender's carriage.

Our plan was to drive a few blocks away to a nearby pizza place, then I'd pop open the trunk, she'd get out and I'd drive her home. Once I'd extracted Ms. Brown, we drove on. Lavender giggled as she got out but said very little to me, she was chattering into her mirror as we drove. I was embarrassed to ask her for directions.

"Oh, 1214 Hippogriff Drive, it is a few blocks up." she said. Of Course she would live in one of the few magical communities in London.

When we reached her house, the gate slowly opened revealing a Spanish style house. At the top of the winding driveway there was a 3 car garage, one bay's door was open and a black Jaguar convertible peered out.

"Is that a Jag?" I asked. The Jag was the newest car to be converted to run on magic and fly.

"Uh-huh, I just got it yesterday. I'm still trying to figure it out, you want to see it?"

"Sure, I, well, uh I really should get back to Colin. He's a friend and I don't want to let him down. You know, make him think I'm all "Harry Potter" and all"

(Oh why did I just say that?)

"Harry Potter?" Paris asked with a smile.

I changed my features back. "Yeah you caught me I don't like the famous life so I hide in plain sight."

But she responded by taking my hand and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I could smell a beautiful perfume that melted any nervousness I may have had in her presence.

"It was nice meeting you again Harry Potter she said with a shy smile and a giggle as she got out and trotted up to her front door.

As I drove back I tried not to replay what just happened and what I should've said to her. All the paparazzi were gone when I arrived back at the studio. Colin was bouncing off the ceiling with excitement.

"Potter! I told you we'd be partying tonight! I just got off the phone with her publicist. We've got invites to her launch party! You've got to smuggle more clients out in that old wreck of yours!"

The party that night was certainly spectacular. There were lots of magical celebs and though I tried not to gawk, it was hard not to. Colin was wandering the room with me. He'd been to many of these soirees` so he knew how to play the party game. He'd introduce me to some actress or singer and before I could try to converse, it was off to the next one. After a few hit and run intros I spotted a bar and quickly headed there. I got a glass of wine, stood for a moment and took in the scene. It was hard to believe I was really here.

"Well, well, well look who's here. Mr. Potter."

I turned and there was Lavender. She looked stunning in a white mini dress. Her heels matched the dress. And it was topped off with several diamond necklaces, of course.

"Hi, uh, it's amazing to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, it was the least I could do." she then turned to some friends and told them about her escapade with me. They all laughed, seemingly whenever she did.

I wandered about the party and after a while I noticed that Colin was nowhere to be found. He'd driven me here, I had no way home because of the ward's where up and wasn't even sure where exactly this shindig was and I didn't know where the ward's ended. I saw one of Lavender's companions and asked where we were so I could get a cab home.

"So good of me to find you, Lavender has been looking for you, darling."

"Huh?"

"Yes, she's taking some of us up to her new home and wanted to know if you could come too, she's dying to show it off. Lavender, dear!" she called

Before I knew what was happening we were off in her magical Mercedes ML350 flying through London. Paris was driving and concentrated on the sky (I suppose when you get a DUI, you concentrate on your driving more) while others were talking on their mirrors and magical texting one another. They all seemed like superficial hangers-on to me.

When we arrived at her house it was well after midnight. She proudly showed us the rooms decorated very elegantly. She said her Mom did most of the work. The kitchen was large and looked out on a kidney-shaped pool and cabana house. A muggle media room featured a 60" plasma TV and overstuffed chairs and couches for watching movies. There were framed family photos on the walls and shelves. Everyone began wandering the place calling out to her with things they saw. I walked outside to the pool and saw the view of London. still taking in the realization of where I now was.

After a while I heard fewer voices inside, then no voices.

"Hey, Potter! Let me get you a drink!" Lavender called

"Oh, just water will be fine Ms. Brown." I said

She had changed into a pink juicy couture sweat suit and came out with a bottle of water.

"It's Lavender; you don't have to be formal around me."

"OK, it's just strange saying that."

"Like the house?"

"It's amazing (that seemed to be my standard response to everything I saw that night) it's definitely you."

"Come on; let me show you my favorite place."

She then led me up the stairs to her bedroom, a large 4 poster king size bed dominated the room. It was a remarkably simple room for someone like her. A few comfortable reading chairs, a loveseat, and floor to ceiling mirrors stood out. The TV here was equal to the one in her muggle media room it must be protected from magic. She led me onto a large stone balcony with a pair of chaise lounge chairs.

She took in the view as I did and calmly said

"This is my favorite place. Sometimes when I can't sleep I'll come out here and look at the stars. It's so peaceful, especially in the early morning. Like now."

"I believe you."

She turned to me and cocked her head slightly saying

"You know, I never did thank you for this morning."

"Sure you did, you invited me to your party, now I'm here. That's a helluva thank you if you ask me."

"Well, yes I suppose."

I couldn't help but look at the face that was seen all over the magical world

"You have very pretty eyes."

"Thank you." she said sweetly, with a smile

"Cartier`?"

"No, they're all mine." she said with a giggle

She then placed her hand on mine

"And I'm all yours."

I was thunderstruck

She slowly put her arms around me and we kissed. Her lips and skin were so soft and I could feel her tongue slowly do its dance with mine. I was melting in her grasp. When our lips parted I asked

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're long gone. It's just you...and me."

We kissed again and my hands slowly felt her body through her suit. The small of her back seemed to provoke an "mmmm. Yes" from her. Her body felt incredibly soft and warm to the touch. Passion, apprehension and confusion swirled around me as we continued kissing.

"Are you, are you sure this is alright?" I stammered

"Don't be nervous, we're all alone." she calmly whispered

After having sex we lay there in the silent room and fell asleep, naked in each other's arms.

In the midst of my slumber I somehow heard water running and the click of light switches. Then, voices in the other rooms. But my body hadn't the strength to move, only sleep. I was then awakened by the electronic tone of the mirror at her bedside. Not sure if it was real, or if I should answer it, I picked up the phone and gave a tentative "hello?"

"Hey sleepy head, good morning!" it was Lavender, sounding sweet even in the morning

"Hey, where are you?" I was obviously confused

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I had a breakfast meeting I couldn't get out of."

"Oh, OK I understand."

"Think you'll be alright?"

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"Cool, there's a driver downstairs who'll take you wherever you need to go. I'll call you real soon, baby. You're a special guy Potter." she said with that Lavender giggle.

"Thanks, you're special too."

"I got to go baby, I'll call you soon." and I heard her kiss the phone

"OK, bye."

I hung up the phone and suddenly realized, breakfast! What time was it? I scrambled to find my watch. It was 9:30am! I quickly gathered my clothes and dashed down the stairs and out the front door nearly bowling over the driver. Who with a clipped English accent said "Good morning sir, where would you like to go?"

"Oh, uh, this address."

I fished around my pants pockets, handed him Colin's business card and got into the Lincoln Town Car that served as my transport. While still dressing I called Colin, expecting the worst

"Colin I'm on my way to the studio, I'm sorry I-"

"Potter! You old dog you!" he said excitedly

"Huh?"

"I know where you were, man! No need for apologies, you get yourself home and come in later on, it's really slow here now. I can handle things."

"OK, I'll be there in like 2 hours, I'm really sorry."

"You lucky old dog you! Seriously man, get used to this. There's going to be a lot more nights like this, trust me. Pace yourself dude." and he hung up

A lot more nights like this? Pace myself? As the car smoothly rolled along I had to wonder, could they get any better than last night? Nah, there's no way.

Or is there?


	88. Chapter 88

At around 4 AM, Harry couldn't sleep anymore. It would be another hour or two before the Great Hall started breakfast. So I figured I'd take advantage of an empty pool in the Gryffindor male side.

When I got down there, I noticed the Gryffindor Qudditch team ladies entrance was open, and didn't seem to have its wards up. So being the curious one I had to take a peek inside. It was incredibly quiet, only the sound of water splashing in the pool could be heard. I slowly walked in, all the while checking if any security wards would toss me out. There were none. The pool was very large and rectangular shaped, probably Olympic-sized. The water was crystal clear. On either side were small cabanas with lounge chairs. And high bushes bordered the whole area. Along with a nice set of lockers and a complete bathroom with working bathrooms way nicer then male side.

And there was a solitary figure in the pool, wearing a 1 piece white swimsuit, slowly swimming laps. The figure stopped and looked up through goggles.

It was Alicia

"Hi!" she said pleasantly

"Hello," I said with hesitation and a slight wave "I hope I'm not intruding, the door was open and I was curious what this place looked like. It's nice."

She stood up in the water and looked at me a little more closely.

"It's cool Harry every guy wants to know." She said

"Maybe I should be going-"

"No, no, stay!" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on. Stay awhile. You probably don't get to see something like this everyday." she said.

"OK."

She was right in more ways than one. I didn't get to see something like this every day. She swam over to the edge of the pool and rested her elbows on the sides.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday. It was just a crummy day for me. And I took it out on you guys." She said apologetically. That was understatement she was a bitch during yesterday practice that Oliver sent her in early.

"Well, we have our bad days too." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm just not like that always. And I guess having the twin's prank me didn't help."

Harry smiled" It's cool just talk to someone maybe next time."

Alicia held out her hand "ok Harry so are we cool."

"Yeah where cool. "I crouched down and we shook hands. I couldn't resist getting a look at her tits. They looked beautiful. And her nipples were erect too. Her hair was still rather short and matted down because of the water.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"I suppose I should." I replied. I removed my shirt and jumped in the pool. The water was slightly heated but felt great. Alicia had moved to the pool's edge. She stretched her arms out against the sides, and was clearly watching me. I was doing laps of the pool like her and trying to concentrate on that. I quickly realized how out of shape I was and stopped midway across.

"I guess I won't be on the Olympic team anytime soon!" I said breathlessly.

"I was never that good either, plus it's tough to swim every day," She said "I'm a better Qudditch than swimmer."

"And instead of gold medals you've got a Qudditch house cup."

We both laughed.

I boldly swam over to where she was. She moved in a little closer to me with that sexy smile of hers.

"You look good in the water." She said.

"Uh, so do you." I replied.

She moved her hands across my shoulders and started to rub them. I slowly moved my hands to her shoulders and did the same. We were both staring into one another's eyes. I could see her nipples were now clearly erect. And my dick was responding to these soft touches. She now moved her hands down to my chest and rubbed it too. With whatever courage I had, I leaned in and softly kissed her cheek, she did the same to mine. I got a little bolder and kissed her softly on the lips.

After having sex with Alicia I was out of breath and could barely say a word. The whole experience was other-worldly.

"Lay down beside me." She said lovingly.

We both lay on the lounge chair as the sun continued to peek through the curtains. We kissed each other softly. We could even hear voices outside. She put her hands to her mouth and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I hope nobody heard us!" she said with a laugh.

"I hope so too!" I replied.

"Well, I don't care. You were wonderful." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Alicia. So were you!" I replied.

She stood up and put her suit back on, I did the same. She instructed me to leave the Locker room first, and then she'd follow. I gave her one more kiss, and couldn't help but feel her ass a little.

"Hey, don't start something we can't finish baby!" she said cautiously. But with a smile on her face.

"Guess I better shut up and drive?" I said.

"You bet, honey." she replied.

I walked out of the locker room and slowly headed to the exit door. I couldn't help but look behind me and notice Alicia had now exited and looked over her shoulder at me, smiling.

Shortly after that night me and Alicia began to date and had many more nights like that. During my third year she refused to let me take the easy classes so I was forced to take Runes and athermancy. Fourth year when I was chosen for the tri-wizard she stayed with me and trained me. She was my date to the yule ball and the hostage I had to rescue on the bottom of the lake. She also graduated Hogwarts that year so next year when went to Sirius's home she was there and part of the order.

Man I was happy for that because she stayed in my bed every night. Molly was not happy but I wasn't her kid and she couldn't stop me. At the end of 6th year I told her I was going off on a mission to finish off the dark lord. She point blank told me she was coming along and things where great.

We finished with the hunt a lot sooner with 2 smart girls figuring things out. The great battle happened in the month of April at Hogwarts. During the battle and the middle of the seize fire when I found out I was the last piece keeping the dark lord alive I snuck off and ran into Neville along the way. "Hi do me a favor if see the dark lord's snake kill it." I handed him the sword of Gryffindor that I found in the display case in the headmasters office.

He was confused but I kept going towards the forest. Of course when I got there I figured out I was carrying the resurrection stone the whole time so I had one last conversation with my parents and Sirius. I was called to see Remus wasn't there with them he was in there still fighting. I walked into the killing where the dark lord killed me of course I survived but I played dead because I was still in the clearing with the dark lord.

I heard tears it had to be Hagrid who was in the clearing being held hostage and also heard the voice of the dark lord. "You big oaf pick him up."

They didn't check to see if I was alive so Hagrid carried me back to Hogwarts. I heard the light warriors came out of Hogwarts ready to resume fighting. The dark lord spoke "Your greatest chance at winning is dead."

I heard Alicia scream it nearly broke my heart and I wanted to let her know I was alive. "You bastard." She screamed a series of curses in her grief."

Then I heard Voldemort scream "you killed my snake I will kill all of you."

The fight was back on and Hagrid dropped me and when I opened my eyes he was fighting off the spiders. I slipped under my cloak and I helped when I could but I didn't want people to know I was alive yet. After a while I found Voldemort in the great hall on the Ravenclaw fighting Alicia and McGonagall.

McGonagall was knocked back and so it was Alicia against the dark lord. She was doing well and then he fired off a killing curse. I pulled her out of the way and tore off my cloak and handed it to her. Voldemort was shocked I was alive so was Alicia because her mouth was hanging open. The battle moved far away from her and she rejoined the fight against some other death eaters.

Somehow during the battle I ended with the wand he stole from Dumbledore's grave. I was distracted in the fight by Malfoy trying to hex me in the back. I was faster and disarmed him with one spell. Alicia knocked him out with a right cross and he fell to the floor. I put the wand in my pocket and continued the fight with my holly wand. The fight continued and then Voldemort's wand connected again.

I was losing in terms of strength Dumbledore it was love. Sure Alicia loved me and I loved her. But it wasn't pulling me through this battle. Then a voice behind me "Harry I am pregnant."

I was shocked and that gave me the strength needed and I finally put down the dark lord for good. The death eaters stopped fighting I turned to Alicia and ran to hug her and when I got close she decked me. "That is for making me think you were dead and not telling me what you were up to." She kissed me "that is for finally putting that piece of shit down."

So my life got better after the battle because that night me and Alicia where married. 7 months later are daughter was born. We would go on to have many more kids but that is a different story.


	89. Chapter 89

Albus Dumbledore arrived on Privet Drive expecting to feel the blood wards that would surround the house he was going to send Harry. But he felt nothing of the sort he noticed movement and saw a cat transform into McGonagall. "Albus please tell me you are not sending the boy here."

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I must for these people are the only family he has left."

McGonagall smirked but went unnoticed by Dumbledore. "Actually these people are not even related to him. You see when Lily was a baby she was adopted she told me this and she told me she has a sister out there."

Albus was stunned all of his plans where falling apart because they all centered on the boy being here. He was trying to think of a way out of this when Hagrid landed on the flying motorcycle with young Harry in his arms. "Little lad fell asleep but I brought him as you asked."

Albus was going to have to place other wards around this place and hopefully no one ever told him his Aunt Petunia wasn't his real blood Aunt. He was ready to take the baby when a strange woman appeared in the shirt. She walked over to Hagrid and looked at Harry she sighed and the woman braced herself for something but they couldn't figure out what.

Albus was concerned "who are you and how can we help you?"

The woman turned to him "my name is Natasha Romanoff and I am Lily's sister." The woman spoke with a clear Russian accent.

Albus was stunned because Lily's sister from what he could sense was a muggle. "I am sorry but the child is going to have to stay here where he would be safe."

The woman glared at Albus and would put Lily to shame. "These people will not be in charge of my nephew. I have done some digging into them and I can tell you this boy will go up abused."

Albus being the stubborn one he was insisting his point. "But the boy must remain safe and some place where the dark lord when he comes back can't find him."

The woman got into his office "The dark lords pet Servous Snape knows who her adoptive sister is. But no one knows about me if they did they still wouldn't be able to get to the child."

Albus scoffed "I am going to be putting up wards around this place not even the dark lord himself can break. What can you offer you are just a mere muggle?"

She glared and a sly smile appeared on her face "I may be a muggle but that doesn't mean I am without power. For see where this child will grow up is some place safer and loving then this place will ever be."

Albus had to suppress a laugh "where would that be?"

Natasha smiled "I can't tell it's a secure location because you see I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Albus stepped back in shock he wasn't expecting that because now any back up plans he had where going up in smoke. He knew one sure fire way out of this and that was a mass memory whip."

As he waved his wand behind his back he felt the air pick up a static shock. The woman was smiling at him "I figure you would try something so I brought some back up."

A man landed with long blonde air landed on the ground in front of him. Albus wasn't worried he could take this man so he continued to wave his wand. But the man gripped his shoulder and Albus was unmoved. "I recommended that you stop what you are planning."

Albus looked up at the man "I am the strongest wizard since Merlin who are you to challenge me?"

The man was unimpressed "I have fought a woman with more magic then you." Albus scoffed because no one was stronger than him in terms of magic. "Because for you see because I am Thor Odin son."

Albus looked like he was going to pass out. His day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Natasha turned to Hagrid and took Harry out of his arms. "We will be leaving now Albus."

But as the man waved his hammer he never noticed earlier "But the boy must be trained to use his magic."

The hammer opened a portal "He will be taught for you see there are someone stronger then you in magic. That person will train him and that person is Doctor Strange."

They walked into the portal and where gone from the street. Albus looked to be sick all of his plans were up in smoke and that was on the first day.


	90. Chapter 90

Harry Potter was used to being called a freak by his family but now he was called a freak by his new schoolmates because he always wore some kind of glove over his hand. The reason for that is because when he was just 5 if he as so much as touched someone with his hands he would gain one of their strengths and get a brief glimpse of the memories. He did that with Dudley and he for the next hour had his strength of being always hungry. What he saw in his head scared Harry that he never wanted to look in there again.

So now everywhere he went he wore gloves just to avoid touching someone. He struggled in school because with Dudley always distracting him in class and also the teacher didn't care he couldn't read. During lunch a bushy haired girl made the mistake of sitting next to him it was her first day he would have to correct her before she got hurt. "I wouldn't sit there because my cousin bullies anyone who is even close to me."

She looked up from unpacking her lunch "I don't care he won't mess with me very long."

But sure enough Dudley came over "Hi girl you best move before I beat you." She ignored him which was never good. Dudley grabbed her shoulder "no one ignores me."

A teacher came out they wouldn't do a thing to Dudley but he walked over. "Mr. Dursley please remove your hand from that girl and report to the principal's office."

Dudley was shocked he was being yelled out but he did what he was told. The girl smiled "see I told you it would be alright."

Harry stood in anger "I told you to leave you should have. Now you made things a lot harder on me."

The girl was shocked she tried making a friend and she screwed it up but how. Harry tried doing damage control but he couldn't get into the principal's office. But he was to late Dudley had detention and so Harry had to go home alone and be forced to explain this to his Aunt and Uncle.

He got one of the worse beatings of his life. So bad he couldn't move the next day when he didn't get up he got beaten again for being lazy. He didn't go to school and each day he couldn't get up he got beaten again. Finally if he was going to get beaten he would make sure he didn't survive the beating. "I see your being lazy yet again boy."

He was dragged out and thrown across the floor and he hit the wall. Harry put his back against the wall. He took a breath which hurt. "You ever stop and think you stupid piece of shit." His Uncle stopped his advance because he was shocked the boy talked back. "That I am not lazy that maybe just maybe I am into much pain to move and each day you beat me makes it harder to heal."

His uncle looked pissed good he wanted it that way because he would lose control. His Uncle started to punch and kick him. He was picked up and slammed through the coffee table. He didn't move but he knew he was bleeding. His uncle went to kick him when someone knocked on the door. His uncle picked him up and threw him into his cupboard and locked. His uncle answered the door "How can I help you officer?"

"We are here to find out why Harry Potter hasn't been in school for the last few days."

His uncle sighed "my nephew has been sick for the last few days and we thought he would be better by now. But he isn't so we plan on taking him to the doctor today."

"See if that is the case we need to see him so we can report that back to the school."

Harry could tell his Uncle was trying to dig himself out. "My wife took him to the doctor just a few minutes ago."

The officer scoffed "the same woman who is down the street talking with my wife about the latest gossip and has no kids with her."

"Now see here you can't come in here." The officer must have tried to push his way in.

"Yes sir I can because I have probably because the child is in danger now please moving aside sir."

His uncle stood his ground "no I will not."

The officer sighed in frustration "boys we have a difficult one I need some back up at Number 4 privet drive."

He heard the front door slam and then he heard footsteps and his uncle ripped open his cupboard door. He was picked up by his uncle and he headed for the basement Harry struggled and managed to remove a glove. He grabbed his Uncle as he opened the basement door. He focused to take his strength his uncle dropped him as soon as the door was open because he lost his strength. His Uncle reached down to pick him up and Harry grabbed his shirt and yanked him hard. His uncle tripped over him and he sailed head first down the stairs.

Harry stood on shaky legs and looked down the stairs his Uncle wasn't moving and his neck was at an odd angle. Harry walked himself to the front door and opened it there was a female officer standing next to the first officer and Harry collapsed into her arms. "Wow kid I got you."

Harry looked up at her and stared into her pretty eyes and Harry felt at peace. "My uncle is in the basement I fought back."

The first officer entered the house "stay with him I will check this out."

The woman picked him up and carried him to her car and set him down on the back seat. She went to walk away and Harry grabbed unto her "don't leave me."

She picked him up again she took a seat and set him in her lap. He curled up to her she didn't mind he was getting blood on her uniform or that he stank. Harry looked up to see the first officer coming back as more officers and an ambulance showed up. All the officers came and stood by the female's car. "What's the situation Jon?"

Jon was the first officer to his house and called the rest of them in. "it's changed since then. The Uncle I guess wanted to hide the kid and he fought back and now the uncle is dead in the basement."

The female officer holding him was shocked "how did he manage that he is such a small kid?"

The other officer shrugged "I have no clue Aurora."

The paramedics were looking at Harry in the female officers arms. Social services arrived on the scene "hello Harry I am Melissa. I am here to help you get in a better home."

One of the paramedics spoke up "we need to take him to the hospital now."

Melissa nodded her head "alright officer I will take him from here you can get back to your job."

She was ready to hand him off when Harry grabbed on tight "don't leave me."

The officer smiled down at him "I am sure Melissa will allow you to sit in her lap."

Harry started to cry "but I want you to stay with me don't leave me please."

The officer sighed "Ok I will stick with you."

Melissa sighed and looked pissed '"look I am sorry I can't allow this you need to go back to doing your job and I need to do my job."

Harry was getting pissed at the mean lady he screamed "No I will not leave her you can't make me."

The woman grabbed Harry out of the officer's arms "I can and I am."

Harry who didn't have his glove on his hand yet grabbed the woman's face and snuck his nails into her face. She screamed and dropped him because of the pain and her fading strength. Harry magic held his hand on her face and he ripped open her face as he fell. He stood up and ran back to Aurora's lap. Anther male officer came running to see what the screaming was all about "my god what happened to her?"

"She tried to force Harry to go with her." Aurora explained.

Paramedic came around "hop in so we can go."

She stood with Harry in her arms and got in the ambulance and they took off. As they drove Aurora spoke up "hi Jim its best we take him to St. Mungo's "

The paramedic who went by Kim that was according to her name tag. She looked at Aurora like she was crazy. "That is for magical people."

Aurora nodded her head in agreement "that would explain what he did to his Uncle and what he did to Melissa."

Harry was trying to get comfortable in Aurora's lap rolled over and snuggled into her chest and his hair got pushed aside by her badge revealed his scar on his forehead. She gasped in shock "Oh shit." Kim looked at her in confusion Aurora pointed down and mouthed "boy who lived."

Kim gasped in shock "Jim you better drive faster I mean now."

Jim floored the Ambulance and they arrived at an abandoned store front. Jim pulled around to the garage in back and Aurora opened the door and ran for the front desk with Harry sleeping in her arms. "I have a level 1 emergency."

The woman hit a red button alarms went off all over the hospital. A bunch of people ran in and escorted her to a very secure hospital room. Aurora set Harry down and faced the top healer "Healer Tonk's we need an oath from everyone that nothing this room is discussed with no one." Everyone swore an oath once everyone did Aurora continued. "This is Harry Potter and the family he was placed with abused him." Everyone turned with fury and looked ready to tear apart the people who did this to him. Healer Tonk's went to check him out but was stopped by Aurora "be careful he is an absorber and I don't know how skilled he is."


	91. Chapter 91

Harry Potter was sitting in the hospital crying after the events of the maze and he winning the tri-wizard tournament and he got the winnings. His body ached and he felt horrible about the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. He heard someone enter the hospital wing and wasn't his friends nor was it Madam Promfrey. One good thing about living with the Dursley's he could make out people's footsteps.

He looked up it was Fleur he sighed he figured she would have questions. He whipped his eyes "what can I do for you?"

She smiled at him and it was a radiant smile "nothing it's how I can help you. You see Harry you know I am Veela I won't bore you with the rest of my bloodline. What you need to know Harry is I speed the healing of the curse you endured and help with the grieving process."

He looked at her in shock "how please tell me how?"

She sat down on the bed "Harry Veela have the ability to touch other people's minds and connect with their nervous systems." Harry looked at her confused "Harry I could bring you pleasure like you have never felt and with that pleasure you can begin to heal. But the thing is Harry you would live some of my memories and I would live some of yours."

Harry nodded his head "please I don't care I don't want to feel this way please do it."

Fleur grabbed the sides of Harry's head with both of her hands "look me in the eyes Harry" He looked into her eyes "embrace eternity."

Harry saw some of her memories her experience at finding out when she was a kid she was a witch and also a Veela. He also saw her learn her father was a fairy and he saw her first time at her school. He then saw her the night she got picked for the tournament. He saw the ball and how Roger got to grabby and then her saw her experience in the maze. Fleur saw all the key events in Harry's life and she was watching them and she finally pulled out hoping she didn't lose control because she got too invested in the memories.

Harry had a huge smile on his face and Fleur smiled at him "I am glad to be of help Harry." She got up and left.

A couple of months passed and Harry was waiting for a letter to tell him he would be leaving this hell hole. Then he heard a knock on the door and he heard t open and then he heard a thump a scream and anther thump he knew it was his Aunt and Uncle because Dudley wasn't home. Harry grabbed his wand and leveled it at the door and as it opened he was surprised to see Fleur and what he gathered from his memories he saw of her she was with her mother.

He lowered his wand "Fleur what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him "I am here to help you and make sure you never have to live with your relatives again."

He was confused "the only way for that to happen is for me to become Lord and that won't happen until I am 17 until then I am stuck here."

Fleur sighed "there is another way for you to be declared an adult." Harry was confused Fleur sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "Harry you are going to be a father."

Harry laughed "That's a good one I know you need to have sex to have a kid."

Fleur's mother spoke up "no Harry you don't what Fleur did but connecting your mind and nervous system is one way a Veela can get pregnant. It copies the fathers DNA to an egg in the female and impregnates her." Harry looked pissed "Fleur didn't mean for this to happen she was trying to help but she saw your memories and lost control and the magic shifted because she wanted to help you and she connected for far too long it was an accident."

Harry was shocked "so I am going to a father even though I am a virgin this to weird." Harry paused "I should have seen it because in her memory her father is a fairy and they are small creatures and would be hard to impregnate you."

Fleur's mother nodded "it is ok plus you didn't realize she was probably female either."

Harry's jaw dropped "but I don't see how this helps me leave this place."

Fleur smiled "because Harry you are an heir to the Ancient House of Potter. The ancient's houses don't want bastard children running around the father is forced to marry the mother. With no else in line to become heir and can't get permission from your Lord to marry that means you are forced to be an adult so you can marry the mother. With being adult you are free to calm your place as head of house."

Harry ran over to Fleur and kissed her "thank you so much let's go."


	92. Chapter 92

Harry was facing down Voldemort when Voldemort stopped and smiled. "You see Harry when I took over the Ministry I find out they have perfected the ability to travel to multiple realties. You have been a pain in my butt in many realties and now they have come to end you."

With a snap of Voldemort fingers several more of him appeared some where he was white and snake like and there was even a female version. Harry didn't seem fazed in the slightest "you see Voldemort I did some research and the prophecy was changed. You didn't mark me as my equal you marked the Slytherin family as equals to the Potter family. That includes decedents and ancestors. I also came across a notebook discussing your plan so I took the book and made a plan to run and it worked. I got a response and the response was from my Daughter's Lily and Rose and my Sons Sirus and James. They snuck into your ministry and used the time machine they found that the Ministry acquired from H.G Wells. So they came back and used the machine you were talking about so I give you to my children and my alternate realties. Welcome Alex Russo, Harry Dresden, Prue Hallowell and Merlin himself."

Voldemort looked pissed his ultimate plan failed he thought he had gotten one over and would be done with him. The final battle was on and was over within in an hour and all the Voldermort's where dead. As they died they faded from this world his alternate realties faded from this world. But his daughter was the last one to fade she smiled at her dad. She turned to Hermione and smiled " you better not change the future to much I still want you to my mother but you need to welcome other woman or my siblings won't come to be."

She faded from view and Harry blushed and Hermione gave him a stern look and that he better explain. Harry nodded his head towards the exit and he headed out and she and Ron followed. They found an empty classroom and Harry turned around and Hermione poked him in the chest "you better explain and you better explain now."

Harry sighed "I was figuring how to stop Voldemort plan and I wanted to do this I wanted to be the smart one for once. The idea came to me when Ron ran out I remembered reading a book where ever choice we make creates an alternate reality and other where story writers have the ability and they don't know it but what they write forms anther reality. So I started to write down a reality where I romanced you when Ron was gone. But me being a teenager I started writing where I meet other woman like Daphne Greengrass and Tracery Davis who were on the run from there families and ran into us and we offered them protection. I wrote where we as a couple romanced them together and then when we rescued Luna I wrote into my story. So I wrote her in where she needed comfort and we provided it. I wrote that we had kids and I explained what Voldemort did and I wrote that you found out that the Ministry stole H.G Wels's time machine and based the time tuner off the machine. Then I wrote where they came back at is reality and used the reality machine to get to are reality and brought other me and one of my decedents with them. I also wrote that there was a hour time limit on the machine so they went back to the reality I created."

Hermione was shocked "Harry that is amazing you actual wrote an entire reality into existence and you made it so they came to your rescue is more impressive."

Ron looked pissed "are we missing the point where he romanced and made you bisexual and let alone stole you away from me."

Harry laughed and Ron glared at him and so did Hermione "sorry but I didn't make you bisexual kind of knew you already where."

Ron looked ready to strangle him "my girl isn't into girls."

Hermione turned to him "we haven't discussed us kissing and what that makes us yet." She turned to Harry "How do you figure I am bisexual?"

Harry blushed "well Hermione after the incident on Christmas you kind of didn't place the silencing wards around your bed. You kind of talk in your sleep and I also figured out you would have a full conversation so I asked you questions and you explained a few things to me."

Hermione blushed "Harry that is sneaky but I suppose I can't blame you for knowing since I told you."

Ron was shocked "so you mean to tell me you are into girls?"

Hermione was ready to answer but Harry beat you her to "How do you think Marietta was finally able to get the word sneak off her forehead."

Hermione blushed a deep red and Ron was shocked "No I won't have it I can't be with a girl who has had sex with a girl."

Hermione smiled "good because you misunderstood me 6th year I wasn't jealous because I wanted you I was jealous because I wanted Lavender."

Ron stuck his fingers in his ears and walked out of the room. "Hermione why you were so pissed he left and why did you help him 6ht year and want to get him jealous."

Hermione sighed "I have abandonment issues because I am really adopted. Second I was hoping he would see I was into him and break up with Lavender it worked I tried to Lavender we had sex but we realized we were better off as friends."

Harry was shocked "so have you had sex with a guy?"

Hermione pushed him back unto a desk "No and since Ron is gone." She waved her wand and aimed at the door and Harry heard multiple locks turn and lock. "Since you don't mind me having sex with girls and into threesomes and into having multiple woman in a relationship me and you are going to get to work making the Rose of your story."

Harry was shocked and Hermione started to strip and worked to get his clothes off. "Hey Hermione do you think we could rework my story and turn into a fiction story."

She smiled "sure Harry you know me and books I would love to help writing one. But first let's get to work making one of the characters."

Harry looked at Hermione naked and it was so much better then he wrote and smiled as Hermione walked towards him.


	93. Chapter 93

Harry was wondering the castle since his friends where out enjoying their first visit to Hogsmeade. His friends didn't know it but Harry read a lot in secret and one day he read about invisibility cloaks he read that they lasted a year and remembered Ron telling a story about the Hallows and Harry thought maybe he had that cloak. So he did research last week and found some rumors about the deaths cloak. He read it could make someone invisible to some wards and Harry this week was going to try it.

So he snuck downstairs under his cloak and walked towards the girl's dorms stairway. He started up the stairs and he smirked as he reached the top. He looked at the door and like the males it had the year and who was in it. So he searched for Hermione's dorm and he found it and opened the door. Lavender jumped and turned around she was naked "who is there?"

She had her wand leveled Harry took off the cloak "it's just me I was exploring since I found a way around the wards."

Lavender seemed shocked then grinned "so Harry since I am naked and alone want to have some fun."

Harry grinned he was a little nervous but he shut the door. Harry walked out an hour later with his hair more of a mess and a huge grin on his face. Harry turned back around "Lavender I hope you know this doesn't mean anything I do want to have some more fun with other girls."

Lavender smiled at him "I understand I am just glad to have your virginity Harry. So go bag as many woman as you want but come see me every once and a while."

Harry smiled and put his cloak back on and walked back down the stairs. He was on cloud nine the rest of the week. He even took to learning the expanding charm so he could carry his cloak in his pocket. It was now Saturday and he was changed back from practice he looked around and realized he was the last guy in there. He smirked and put on his cloak and walked over to the team common room in the tent and walked over to the female side and smiled as he saw Anglia showering. She enjoyed to tease him by flirting with him. Harry found an area where she couldn't see him. He took off the cloak and the rest of his clothes he walked over to the shower when she had her back turned. He stood in the next shower and she looked up and gasped "don't mind me." Harry said.

Angelia seemed shocked "how did you get in here?"

Harry grinned "don't worry I have my ways and no one else can do it."

She smiled "good since we were are both naked let's not waste it."

Harry 2 hours later walked into the Gryffindor common room and the Weasley twins laughed at him. "Look George Harry is worse than a woman when it comes to changing."

Some of the people laughed Angelia walked in people where focused on Harry that they didn't notice until Alicia spoke a little too loud. "Angelia where have you been we left you in the locker room two hours ago?"

The laughing stopped and they looked between Harry and Angelia and some got it. Harry looked to the twins and grinned and headed upstairs to his dorm as Angelia got pulled off to talk with Katie and Alicia. Harry the next day was scolded by Hermione when she heard what Harry did he just ignored her.

The next day Harry was heading to charms when he was pulled aside by Hannah Abbott into a classroom and heard multiple locks click shut. She dropped her school robe and she was naked "I heard what you have been up to and I want in."

Harry grinned and walked out of the classroom 20 minutes later and walked to charms. He walked in Flitwick looked at him. "Late to class Mr. Potter detention tonight you can join Lavender cleaning this classroom."

Harry finished class and he walked with Hermione "Harry how come you where late to class we left Potions at the same time?"

Harry smirked "I was having a little bit of fun."

Hermione looked pissed "Harry Potter you know what diseases you can get and do you want to get a girl pregnant."

Harry just grinned "don't worry I spoke to Madam Promfrey and she has given me a potion to make me sterile for a year and a potion to keep me clean for a year and she told me I was just like my dad."

Hermione was shocked "she endorses this kind of behavior?"

Harry was shocked "Hermione didn't you go to the sex education class?"

She seemed confused "no I was in the hospital wing when I got up I was told to seclude with McGonagall but my parents already gave me the sex talk so I decided not to."

Harry grabbed her hand "come with me." He led her to McGonagall classroom she didn't have a class but she was in there grading papers.

She looked up "Can I help you two?"

"Ma'am Hermione here hasn't the class and if I know her nature she hasn't masturbated either you really need to talk with her."

McGonagall was shocked "MS. Granger tell me Mr. Potter is not mistaken." Hermione shock her head no. "You are causing yourself such harm I don't know how you managed to slip my focus but we will have that talk now."

Hermione shocked "but I already had the sex talk."

Harry sighed in frustration "yes the Muggle one not the magic user one its different."

Hermione was shocked "what more do I need to know slot A goes into Slot B and shouldn't be done before marriage and having a lot of it with multiple partners leads to disease. Masturbation is a sin and to look at another person with lust is committing adultery within your own heart."

"Yes Hermione if you are Muggle that is all well and good but what you don't know is that you're building up raw magic."

Hermione was confused "how when I use magic every day?"

McGonagall rubbed her temples "Ms. Granger your core leaks magic out into the rest of your body and using magic doesn't release it. You must masturbate at least 3 times a week to release it or at least have sex once a week."

Hermione was confused "what happens if I don't?"

Harry thought a second and snapped his fingers. "Hermione are you familiar with explosions." She nodded her head "that is what you are a ticking bomb your magic is building and will explode out. It will damage your core and you may not come back from it. As you get older and you become familiar with your core you can draw that energy back up into your core and focus it out. But you are developing and aren't familiar with it so the safest course to get rid of it is to masturbate or have sex."

McGonagall stood up and walked to the door and transfigured a desk into a bed. She opened the door "I am afraid Ms. Granger you have such a huge build up that masturbating won't work and I can't risk you out in the school." She paused waved her wand "you know what to do Mr. Potter."

She walked out and the door locked Hermione was shocked "she doesn't expect me to have sex?"

Harry sighed "I am afraid so Hermione she doesn't want you to harm yourself or others."

Harry was in there anther 4 hours to explain things and convincing her before the walls came down and she gave in. When she finally had her sexual release it also released a lot of magic it caused the desk next to them change into a cat. Harry was shocked and then laughed "I thought guys were supposed to be the only ones with pussy on their mind."

Hermione slapped his chest "that was bad Harry." But she smiled and laughed a little. They got dressed and Hermione picked up the cat and Hermione changed the desk back and cleaned it. Hermione took the cat and walked to McGonagall's office they knocked on the door.

"Enter." They walked in she briefly looked up before she went back to her papers. "I see you two have finished so what happened when you released your magic Ms. Granger."

Hermione walked forward and placed the real cat on her desk "This."

McGonagall looked at the cat and didn't seem shocked until she ran her wand over it. "I am glad I kept you in there because this is a real life cat and is permit."

Hermione was shocked "but you said it wasn't possible to change something from fake to real and have it stay."

"With normal magic yes but this raw magic and has been building up. You used that magic to change it to a cat and your magic has given it a mind so it is as real as any other cat but it won't be able to have kittens because it does not have DNA."

Hermione was shocked "but what do I tell my parents because they are hardcore Christians?"

Harry laughed Hermione turned and glared at him "sorry but they couldn't be because you are alive." Hermione looked at him confused McGonagall wasn't "because the bible says suffer not a witch to live."

Hermione was shocked and turned to McGonagall "can you help me explain this to them?"

"It is my job."

Harry saw that things with Hermione went back to normally even though they had just had sex. Harry snuck upstairs to the girls dorms one night he spotted Hermione she looked surprised to see him more so because she was naked and Parvarti was between her legs. Harry smiled "I see you don't care what your parents think anymore."

She sighed "this wasn't my plan she opened the curtain while I was masturbating before I could cover up she dived between my legs it felt too good for her to stop." She moaned after she got done speaking, Then she was confused "how did you get up here? What are you doing up here?"

Harry grinned and walked towards Lavenders bed and opened the curtain and she was naked with her hand between her legs. She looked up and saw Harry she smiled "Thank god my hand just wasn't cutting it tonight."

She pulled him down she was ready to close the curtain Harry stopped her and opened the rest of the curtains. She looked at him confused he pointed to Hermione's bed "let's see how hot we can make it in here."

Harry walked out of the room 2 hours later Lavender was asleep and Hermione was asleep and she had her head on Parvarti's breasts. Harry went back to his dorm and slept because he didn't want the guys to know he could get up to the female dorms. The next week passed by slowly for Harry until he caught sight of Susan and realized she was developing fast in the breast department and she was the biggest in there year and maybe the next. He waited until after the last class of the day before he pulled her into an empty classroom. She looked ready to slap him but grinned "I was hoping you would get around to me because Hannah couldn't stop talking about her experience."

Harry was spent after his time with Susan he dressed headed up to his dorms and fell unto his bed and slept. Harry was out the next day in the library when he was pulled aside and slammed against a bookshelf and was kissed he opened his eyes he saw it was Sally Anne. He grinned pushed her back against the opposite bookshelf. They found a quiet corner and Harry staggered out of the library he couldn't believe he did it in a library but sure was dam fun.

Harry was finishing this weekend practice he saw that the female locker room was empty. As he was ready to leave he was pushed back in by Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. He gulped "you Mr. Potter you will be the first man that has sex with us."

Harry watched as the girls left the tent after their three hour threesome. It was dam fun the first hour wasn't because he broke them in but after that the real fun started. Harry grinned and couldn't wait until to see what girl he had sex with next he sometimes he wished he started in second year.

Harry was out walking when he heard crying he opened the door to see Penelope. He walked in and sat next to her "what's wrong?"

She sniffled" 'I offered myself to Percy I was going to give him the ability to be the first man to have sex with me and he turned me down. I am not pretty enough if that isn't what is wrong with me?"

Harry sighed "Penelope don't you know?" She looked at him confused "last year when you were in the hospital I came across Percy with another man. I asked the twins about it they told me that he was always light in the loafers. But he wanted to hide it because even though it was ok for a female to have sex with another female it was frowned upon for men."

She gasped "so he was using me as cover so no one knew he was gay. That bastard I saved myself for him and he rather have a man then me." She turned to him and kissed him "you will do nicely Harry."

Harry was stunned this is the first time he had sex that he felt something it scared so he was nervous and gentle with her. He actually stayed around until she awoke and she saw Harry on desk thinking. She stood and put an arm around him "what you thinking about?"

He sighed and turned to her and kissed her "when we had sex I felt something that I haven't before with the other girls. I have taken other girls virginity's and I haven't felt what I did when we joined for the first time. I don't know what this means and it scares me."

"Harry I felt it to we have a connection." She kissed him "I think we should date but not right now I leave Hogwarts next year. You Harry need to sow your wild oats so when the time comes for us to date you won't be tempted to cheat."

Harry smiled kissed her "can we date and be open and not get mad if I slept with other woman while you do the same."

She smiled at him "if that is what you want then yes we can Harry."

So they got dressed and walked out holding hands and headed for the great hall. Some of the girls looked at her with jealousy and they sat down and had lunch together. "Harry we need to show people here and now we are both open and won't get mad if we stray."

Harry nodded kissed her and stood up and walked over to Hermione and pulled her up and kissed her. The hall gasped and looked to Penelope to see her kissing Katie Bell. All the girls smiled knowing Harry was still on the market and his girlfriend was ok with it. Harry and Penelope walked out with their girls and went to separate classrooms.

So it would go on Harry went on to sleep with half of the girls in the school and he learned a great deal from them. Everything in sex to fashion to help a female with pms. Harry dated Penelope wrote to her outside of school and went to her house when he was released for the summer. She came with him and Hermione on the Horocrux hunt Hermione ended up bringing her girlfriend Luna with them. Those two where opposite's but as they saw opposites attract and Hermione couldn't keep her hands off of her. The tent was interesting because they were no rooms so when they had sex they did it with a crowd. Harry had sex with Luna a couple of times in the tent their girlfriends didn't mind because when he was having sex with her Penelope got with Hermione. Hermione and Harry continued to have sex and even sometimes they had foursomes.

So after the final battle was won Harry married Penelope and with the new Ministry Hermione was able to marry Luna. Even though Hermione was the male in their relationship she thought Hermione Lovegood sounded better. The new Lovegood's lived with the new Potter's in there big house. They made their money because Penelope worked in the department of mysteries working on how to bring the modern world into the wizarding world. Hermione wrote books and Luna continued her father's magazine but it took a more serious turn but still had what made it interesting. Harry well he decided to invent and he created quite a few things. Luna and Penelope had their kids throughout the year thanks to Harry and thanks to his invitation and Penelope insisting all the children had combined DNA of all the adults they were one big happy family and they didn't want it any other way. But one day Hermione came in and glared at Harry he gulped he wondered what he did. "Harry do you agree me and you are the men of the house."

Harry nodded his head in agreement "sure Hermione why are you asking?"

She sighed in frustration and she could see the confusion on Penelope face Luna. "Well Harry somehow you defied the odds again. You blew past all the systems we had in place and I am now pregnant."


	94. Chapter 94

Harry Potter during his 5th year decided to do some research into the Slytherin Family and see if they had weaknesses or any unknown enemies or allies. Well looking at the Family tree he spotted a rather familiar name Gargamel. He looked further in the book at that name. He came to the passage and read Gargamel much wasn't known of him besides being the outcast uncle of Slytherin and hunting for an unknown creature. He took the book and ran to his best friend Hermione he found her in the common room and finishing up her homework. He sat down next to her and placed the book on the table and opened it "Hermione this name look familiar to you."

She looked up from her homework to look at the book and read it she looked at him confused "no it doesn't why would it Harry?"

He sighed. "Hermione you every watch Cartoons when you were little," she nodded her head "Now imagine a village full of small blue creatures."

She gasped and looked over it again "Harry it's hard to believe but this could be the very same it wouldn't be the first time the wizarding world bleed into the Muggle. But Harry is it possible for Smurfs to exist."

Harry smiled "Hermione dragons exist and Luna has named some unknown creatures that could exist this could be another."

Hermione stood up "Harry get your map we need to find Luna and talk with her about this. You see Slytherin other uncle is Luna's mom's ancestor."

He ran up there to grab it and brought it down and opened it "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He spotted her right away in an unused classroom by the charms classroom she was alone.

They raced down to meet her with the book they opened the classroom slowly "Oh Hello Hermione and Harry what brings you here."

They set the book on the table and opened it Hermione started to talk "you see Luna Harry Came across a familiar name in a book. It is a popular Muggle Cartoon and comic so we were wondering if it is possible that it bleed into the Muggle world."

Luna skipped over and looked at the book "Yes the Great Smurf hunt he never could find them he probably would have if he wasn't trying to kill them."Harry and Hermione gasped they couldn't believe it was true "so you see just because you haven't heard of the creature doesn't mean it doesn't exist in some way or once did in the world." She said in her dreamy voice.

Harry needed air so he went over and opened the window and looked out into the forest and spotted something weird. "Hi what are those things that look like Hairy pigs with horns?"

Luna ran over and shoved him out of the way "That's the crumple horned Snorkack." She took out her camera and took pictures.

Hermione came over and spotted them "I am sorry Luna I guess I was wrong maybe there are creatures out there that do exist and no one knows about."

Luna smiled "Hermione even if your books are true do you think your muggles are smart enough to come up with them on their own. Books happened at least once but we wipe muggles memories and for it to stick we have them write books for them to justify where they have heard of the event."

Harry and Hermione looked at her and blinked "but why Luna do they do this?" Harry asked.

She sighed "the one time they decided to not do this Muggles created the Atom Bomb and leveled 2 whole cities whipping out muggles. But not only that they whipped out magical villages a magical school and creatures. The ones who weren't hurt in the blast ended up with cancer and radiation poisoning we didn't have a cure back then. As such Japan's wizard population is almost gone because they were focused around those 2 towns. So now we wipe their memories with a vengeance so they may not get to powerful and do this to us again.

Harry and Hermione had tears in their eyes "I understand it's hard being part of both worlds I want to fight for them and then also make them suffer." Hermione said.

Harry nodded "I just want them to be more careful and think of their actions but I know they won't. If they have the power they will use it if they don't have it people will fight to have it. So it's best they don't know of things so keep us safe and the dangerous artifacts safe and out of their hands."

Luna laughed "but we do make them look in a different direction by having them look into the stars for aliens or UFO's." They joined her in her laughter but knew they were going to be doing a lot of research in the next couple of days.


	95. Chapter 95

Harry Potter was in his 4th year along with his twin Rose and no none of them where the child of destiny. No that feel to the sibling Violet she was the one that was made the girl who lived. She was home alone with their father that night there mom took them along with Alice and her new daughter Annabelle to go see a movie. Violet was being fussy that night so there dad volunteered to stay home and Frank didn't want anything to do with Muggles. So there dad James died protecting Violet and she survived the killing curse and destroyed Voldemort. Longbottom manor was attacked by the Lestrange family and there pissed the rest of the family wasn't there so they tortured Frank into a coma then burn down the manor around them.

Dumbledore that night tried to take their sister to the other family the Dursley's but he seemed shocked that they were alive. So from that night on the Longbottom and Potter family lived together and since Potter manor was nearing finished with repairs they lived together there. Rose Harry and Annabelle studied magic so that way if Voldemort ever came back they could protect their sister. There sisters First year they told her to get help as they went down and together they managed to stop there defense teacher. It took their combined efforts to stop him and Voldemort who was embedded in their back of his head. Dumbledore seemed shocked that they were the ones to stop him. They had recovered the stone and returned Dumbledore got a huge fine for taking it out of the vault with permission.

There sisters second year they worked hard because something was attacking the student population most Muggleborn. The three along with their sister worked to figure out what was attacking the population. They found a book in a toilet and they felt the dark energy so they sent to the goblins and asked them to destroy it. They got a note back saying they did a good thing because that book happened to be a Horocrux. They looked it up and found out how Voldemort was still alive. The attacks now seemed random until Violet and Harry where cornered by the animal. Harry kept their sister safe and ended killing the snake but he was bitten by saved by a phoenix after he healed Harry it stayed and so Harry took to calling it shadow for its all black color.

There sisters third year they played host to the Dementor's because there godfather who betrayed was lose. But by the end of the year Remus who they hadn't seen since that night but was there new teacher, along with Sirius and Peter who many thought dead who were now dead. It turned out Peter was the one who betrayed it was taken from Remus memory before he died. They found a Dementor stole the soul of the wolf and Remus couldn't live without it.

Now it was there sisters fourth year they knew it wouldn't be a quiet year because at the world cup death eaters attacked trouble was brewing. The tri wizard tournament was still on and now it was Halloween night and they knew there sister name would be called but it wasn't Rose was called as the champion of Hogwarts. They couldn't figure out because she was too young and she didn't put her name in the cup. People where pissed but came to accept her as the three champion.

Harry had Annabelle prepare her for anything that she could face in the tournament. Harry took to finding out why she was chosen and he found out. He ran to the training classroom the two girls looked surprised to see him because he had been so wrapped in books. "I found it." They looked up at him confused "The reason you were chosen was because Voldemort needs you to be reborn and he probably use the trophy as portkey to get you."

Rose was confused "why not Violet she is the girl who lived?"

Harry shock his head "she has been tainted by the dark magic of that night. But there is something unique. I ran some tests with your hair and found out you are a Cinderella."

Annabelle laughed "that is a fairytale."

Harry nodded "yes it is but not the concept behind it a Cinderella is a maiden pure of heart who holds 5 virtues intact. Rose has done that. Now Voldemort means to sacrifice her so he can be reborn."

Rose was shocked "is there any way to not be a Cinderella?"

Harry shock his head "no because magic has sealed it but there is a way to ruin his plans. The sacrifice needs the Cinderella to be a virgin."


	96. Chapter 96

Harry was enjoying himself at the Slug Christmas party. For the first time in Luna's arms he forgot about Draco Plotting and his problems with Hermione and his thoughts of Ginny. Harry started to feel unwell half way through the party. Luna noticed "Harry you alright? Harry shock his head "come on I will take you to see Madam Promfrey."

As they were ready to exit Ginny who was one of the waitresses tonight stepped in front of them. "Luna you are all dressed up let me take Harry so you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

Luna just gave her best smile "no continue what you are doing I am his date for the evening I will make sure he is ok."

Ginny didn't move "come on you don't want to ruin your evening by spending it with Harry in the hospital wing."

Harry glared at Ginny "I don't know what you did but its best to step aside now before I force you to."

Ginny was shocked "Harry how can you accuse me of doing this?"

Luna answered for him "simply because you are insisting to be the one to take him to the hospital wing which means you did something to him most likely a lust potion of some kind and you hope Harry jumps your bones. Well sorry that isn't happening I am taking Harry to see Madam Promfrey now step aside."

Ginny was stunned and she did so they were going down the corridor when Harry stopped he leaned against the wall. Luna stopped and looked him in the face "come on Harry not much further."

They never made it Harry gave into the potion. Luna ended giving into the passion of Harry Potter. It wasn't how they imagined there first time but Harry turned to the naked Luna "dam that was amazing."

Luna nodded "yes but we need to get to Madam Promfrey if we wish to see what Ginny did to you."

Harry smiled "it can wait plus she can take a piss sample." So Harry and Luna went at it again finally after a couple of hours that they ended up in the hospital wing. They walked in and Harry was only wearing his dress robes and Luna was wearing his boxers and dress shirt she was carrying her dress and undergarments in her hands. "I think Ginny dosed me with lust potion."

Madam Promfrey was shocked but she sat them on the bed. "I am not detecting anything in your blood if you where you should have come to me sooner and could of told you who did this."

Harry smirked "when I was being escorted by this vision of beauty I couldn't help myself anymore."

Madam Promfrey sighed "I suppose we could try for a piss test so if that tells me anything."

Luna giggled and reached into the boxers and when her hand came back out it was covered in a white liquid. "Would sperm work better?"

Madam Promfrey didn't seem fazed and walked over and grabbed a bottle opened it. She walked back and took Luna's fingers and dipped them in the bottle. She took Luna's fingers out she closed the bottle and shock it up it changed colors. She ran her wand over it "I am afraid you were right it was a lust potion but none that a student can make." Luna and Harry where confused "it's a potion given to a couple who are trying to conceive because it increases desire and increases the man's fertility. The sperm also has the effect when it enters the woman's body to destroy any anti fertility spells or potions. What the potion also tells me it worked Luna you are pregnant."

Harry was shocked "no not now she can't be pregnant now later yes I would be over joyed but with Voldemort after me and gunning for me."

Luna nodded with him "I am going to leave the school right away I can't risk anything this soon and risk capture."

Madam Promfrey nodded "but there is one problem with you Harry." He looked up shocked "this potion is issued in extreme circumstances." He was confused "the effect of the potion is permanent the lust won't be so bad but you will get every woman you have sex with pregnant."

Harry shock his head "Luna is the only girl for him she is the mother of my child."

Madam Promfrey shock her head "no you don't understand it would be alright if Luna was staying. But with her gone the lust will build nothing but sex will relieve you."

Harry thought about it "wait a minute if different people make potions do you have a signature for every potion maker." Madam Promfrey nodded "so can you see if the potion maker for the potion I was dosed with is the same one as one issued to the Weasley's "

She walked away and came back and she was gone for a half hour. She came back to Luna and Harry snogging. "Mr. Potter." They both jumped "control yourself while in here now I don't know how you knew that but you were correct."

Harry nodded 'I figured Arthur took it without knowing the consequences and Bill Charlie and Percy and the twins don't seem to look like Molly. No offense to Molly and Arthur but they are both not the brightest tools in the shed so the last two are more like them. I think in time Arthur got it under control."

Luna nodded "but Harry why hasn't the woman come forth?"

Harry sighed "simple his eldest are half-bloods there mother is a Muggle woman and since Arthur is the head of Misuse of Muggle artifacts he knows mind magic."

Madam Promfrey "I will inform the Auror office."

Harry stopped her "I will have to let that go because we don't where Voldemort has spies and I don't want it to get out I am under this potion." Harry turned to Luna "Run I will try to stay faithful but there is no grantee."

Luna kissed "don't fight it to long because you can hurt yourself. Please stay away from Hermione I don't want to see what happens when messy hair and bushy hair combine in a kid."


	97. Chapter 97

Harry sat after his second year at his father's invisibility cloak in the leaky cauldron next to him was a rune book and he was looking at the magical version of the fairytales he had heard. He finally had a set of runes he thought would work but he wasn't sure how it would react with the cloak. So he wrote then down to ask the runes professor ad stuck in the book. He picked up his new boots he bought. He inspected them to see if they had runes inside and they did and had none outside.

So he took out his rune craving tools and went to work he had the transportation rune craved. Then he needed the activation rune and a dentation rune. He stood up took a notebook and pen and went downstairs. He found the plaque on the wall and the rune designated for this building he wrote it down. He went back upstairs and took the other boot and inscribed it with the runes. He smiled at his work and put them on and sighed now he hoped this work he clicked his heels three times and on the third one he felt the tug and he was standing in the spot people always arrived in the leaky cauldron he smiled at his success.

Harry didn't say a word he just headed back upstairs and wondered what else he could do. But he never got any further for his friends arrived and he got sidetracked by them. H was confused when he got his school supply list. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo in and did what he saw others do this summer this was just used for Floo calls. "McGonagall office."

He waited until he saw her "what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was confused by my school supply list it has books for magical creatures and divination but I never signed up for them."

She looked confused "yes you did Mr. Potter I have your paper here it is in your handwriting."

Harry stepped away "Hermione I need for you to explain to McGonagall about the classes I chose because she says it is in my handwriting."

She seemed shocked and went over and stuck her head in "Professor the paper shouldn't be in his handwriting because after the snake bite his arm was numb for a while so I filled it out for him. He signed up for Arthimancy and Runes along with me."

McGonagall stepped back and looked at the schedule and stepped back "there is still room so I will change it around just tell him what book's he needs."

Hermione pulled back and closed the connection and informed Harry. "It's a good thing because I have a question for the teacher. Plus I already worked my first bit of rune work."

Hermione was surprised "really what did you do?"

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. He pulled into his room and locked the door and activated the rune to silence the room. "I don't this getting out but this is my escape plan." He lifted his leg and showed Hermione the heel of his boot.

She looked at him confused "it is incomplete."

Harry smiled put the other leg down and lifted the other "it's finished on this side."

She looked at the runes "I don't know all the runes what does it do?"

Harry grinned "for now it will take me to the approach point at the front of the front of the cauldron but first I have to click my heels three times."

Hermione looked up at him in shock "you are not serious you used the Wizard of Oz." Harry nodded "can you do my shoes Harry?'

Harry nodded put his foot down and he sat on the bed Hermione sat next to him. She took off her shoes and handed one to Harry. He looked it over "these won't work Hermione."

She was confused "why are my shoes any different than your shoes?"

Harry took off his shoe and pointed out the inside. "The runes I craved on the outside work with the rune inside. The rune recognizes your foot and sizes the shoe correctly and works to the curves of your feet and keeps your foot comfortable at all times. It's this rune that you need."

"Couldn't we do it are selves?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples "that's where it gets tricky you see the shoe maker has the rune patented so we can't you need to buy yourself new shoes if you want them."

She put her shoes back on "let's go Harry."

Harry sighed sure her interested and he has to suffer a woman shopping. So they headed out they passed Ron eating. They went to the shoe store and she bought herself a pair. They headed back and she went to the rom. But Harry stopped by her room and got her trunk she was confused. Harry shut and locked the door and activated the silencing wards. He handed her his book of runes he had used. "The shoes weren't the only thing I did I practiced on the old clothing first but there is some runes you might to place on your clothes."

She was looking at some of them "Harry Potter you expect me to pull out my bra and knickers in front of you."

Harry just gave her a blank stare "it's not like you are wearing them."

She sighed and pulled out her clothes and began to inscribe them. She throw them on Harry's dresser when she finished. She never noticed the runes on the dresser activated and folded her clothes and put them away. She sighed as she pulled out her unmentionables before Harry and he looked them over and seemed shocked "sorry Hermione I thought you would be one for the granny panties and a regular not the fancy stuff from Victoria's secret."

She smiled "you won't tell anyone or you might find yourself naked in front of the great hall."

Harry laughed "don't worry Hermione I won't because you are the one person I know that probably good do that."

She finished expect for the one's she had on and Harry handed back her shoes. She grinned as she looked them over. Then the door barged open and there stood an angry Molly Weasley "what the hell is going on in here it better not be anything inappropriate."

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and she could see him cower a little like he had seen this before and it got worse than this. Hermione stood irate "I don't see how this is any of your concern Molly we are not your kids."

Molly bristled "it is my concern when two teenagers have all but moved into together and that leads to things that they shouldn't be doing."

Hermione looked around and she could see her clothes were put away and her trunk was empty. "So what if we did again it is none of your concern now kindly please leave our room."

Molly struck Hermione "Harry Potter will not be sleeping with a woman below his station you are just some stupid Muggleborn who doesn't know her place."

Harry saw the hand print and the tears in Hermione's eye this shock Harry lose. He stood in angry and his magic sucked the air out of the air and brought a chill to the air. "Hermione is not below my station and least you not forgot my mother was Muggle born. "

Molly didn't seem fazed by display "yes and look what it got him his family wouldn't let a non-pureblood into the he was forced to stay in that cabin and got him killed and almost you along with it."

Harry lost it he screamed and Molly went flying back across the hall and she crashed into Ron's room. Ron came pissed "OI what did you do that to my mom for?"

Harry was seething "that bitch dares disrespect my family and there sacrifice and dare struck Hermione and dare stuck her nose in my business I will not stand for it."

Ron saw the dark look in his eyes and backed off. He closed the door and helped Hermione to the bed. He grabbed a washcloth and activated the chilling rune and put it on her check. She put her hand over his he went to remove his but Hermione stopped him.

The Weasley's went back home the next day and Hermione and Harry agreed to stay in the same room a second bed was brought up. They studied runes together the rest of the summer and on the last day they had breakthrough in their latest project. Hermione stuck the hair comb in her hair and her hair grew to incredible lengths and hard as iron but the hair was flexible. Harry took out the pair of scissors he inscribed to cut through anything and he cut her hair shoulder length. The hair regrew back to the length it was before he cut it and Hermione pulled out the Hair comb and her hair returned to normal before she stuck it in.

Harry still had the hair and it was still hard and flexible he grinned. "Hi Hermione I think we need to go see the magical chain makers."

Hermione nodded "we better do it before tomorrow."

So Harry put the hair in his back pack and they went down to the rarely explored industrial section of the alley. They headed into the one factor that made chains for the magical world. As soon as he walked in they walked up to the sectary "we would like to see your boss."

The sectary looked up "he doesn't see… she stopped because Harry moved his hair to show his scar. "Come with me."

They were led to the factory floor they had to put on hard hats. They saw a truck trying to pull a heavy load but the chain snapped. The boss looked pissed "dammit we can't use cheaper steel because it snaps but we can't afford the high costs."

Harry smirked and looked to Hermione Harry stepped forth "maybe I have a solution to that."

The boss looked there way pissed but it turned to a smile when he saw Harry. "Ok what is that?'

Harry turned to Hermione and she took the lead "this summer me and Harry worked on a project based on a fairytale of Rapunzel. This hair will be hard as any steel and never ever stink. Harry please show him."

Harry pulled out the hair and laid it down "please use a braiding charm and place it on the truck and the load."

The boss waved some of the workers who watching and snickering. They did as he asked and when it was done the truck driver started to pull. He was able to pull the load and the hair never snapped once. The boss was shocked "but that is one braid of hair how do we get more."

Harry pulled out the hair comb and turned to the sectary and handed it to her. "Please put this in." She did and her hair grew and Hair took the scissors and cut it and her hair regrew. "Now please remove it." She did and handed him the comb back and hair was back to normal.

The boss almost literal had dollar signs in his eyes. "We will sell you the rune for the comb for a cut of the profit. But the scissor rune we will sell to the magical office supply makers."

The boss smiled "let's go to my office."

So Harry and Hermione discussed terms and they would get 10 percent of the sells a piece. So Hermione opened herself a vault. Then they went back and gave them her vault number and then they went to the magical supply office and came to the same agreement. The next day they were on the train back and working on their next project. They didn't hear from Ron the whole trip nor from Draco which is odd. Harry saw there were almost there so he stood up and went looking for his best friend and see if the air could be cleared.

Hermione followed him they checked all the cabins and didn't see him nor did they see Draco. They were at the last cabin and it was locked which was against school rules. Hermione went and found a perfect she found head girl Penelope. "Percy went to find his brother an hour ago he hasn't come back I was checking the cabins."

She unlocked the cabin and Harry which he could see what he was seeing. Harry turned his head and threw up he heard other people throwing up. Harry looked back the smell the sight but almost he was shocked behind shocked. Before him was Goyle Crabbe Malfoy Ron and Percy in the midst of an orgy and there was no females. Penelope was steaming "Percy how could you cheat on me and no less with a guy."

Percy wasn't fazed in the slightest "frankly my dear Malfoy knows his way around a cock better then you."

She went slack but regained her fury and she shot something looked an animal down the hall. The boys went to change Penelope gave them a sharp look "don't move."

They stopped Harry wasn't looking anymore and neither was Hermione. A scruffy looking Professor came back and wasn't bothered by the sight. "What is the problem?"

"These boys have broken several school rules. The list is locking a compartment door the second is Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle are guilty of being ancient and or noble houses rule of no gay sex. Percy is guilty of having sex with underage wizards."

The professor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Boys get dressed we will be going on ahead so your head of house and the professor can deal with this."

Harry left down the hall and went back to his compartment Hermione walked and sat but so did Penelope. She shut the door and Harry looked at her confused of why she was in here. She sat next to him and with a wave of her wand Harry was naked from the waist down. Harry went to cover up he was stopped by Penelope. She responded by grabbing him and fondling him Hermione was shocked "what are you doing isn't what you are doing illegal?"

"nope what I will be doing isn't illegal what would be illegal is if we had sex what I am going to do is blow him and he will be telling him how bad or how good I really am." She stuck her mouth on Harry's hard cock. Harry had a look of pleasure on his face and Hermione didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say but she just watched.

Hermione was rubbing her thighs together trying to get some relief from the hot sight in front of her. Her relief came because the train got cold and all the lights went off but give Penelope credit she didn't stop. Then Harry gasped and heard screaming then he saw a bony figure covered in dark tattered robes stand outside of his door. It slowly entered the screaming intensified he didn't fell like he would be happy again. Penelope was trying to drive out her fear by going faster and using her teeth this drove Harry crazy. He said the weirdest ever in front of a Dementor. "I am going to cum."

As he released his body gave off a wave of magic and it blasted the Dementor apart and he heard some more screaming. Penelope lifted her head off of his lap and she swallowed "I am sorry I didn't mean to get rough near the end but I never had a Dementor walk in on me."

Harry though didn't say anything he had a smile on his face. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. "I think he liked it better at the end the fear mixed with the pleasure really set him off. He gave such pure magical sex energy he blew the Dementor apart."

Penelope blushed and waved her wand and Harry's pants where back on. Finally Harry spoke "what you did near then end was amazing do that and you will be fine."

Penelope blushed "thank you I have to go report this." She opened the door and then paused and turned to Herminie walked over and kissed her Hermione resisted but gave in and then Hermione went red. Penelope broke the kiss "enjoy the taste you know where to get more."

Penelope left and Harry looked to Hermione confused then he saw something white on the comer of her mouth. "She didn't…"

"She did Harry and I got to say it isn't bad."


	98. Chapter 98

Harry heard Hermione droning on and on about the house elves and how she wouldn't eat because they were enslaved and that they didn't know any better. Harry finally had enough "Hermione do shut up." The whole hall gasped because they never thought they would see the day that Harry and Hermione argued.

She was sputtering "I talked with the house elves do get paid they feed off the magic of the wards of the home they are in. This keeps them alive if you work to free them you are killing them."

Hermione glared at him "what about Dobby?'

"I know he is downstairs right now working on the kitchens he was happy to be free from his old master. You should work to make sure house elves get proper treatment."

Hermione wasn't backing down "Harry I am sure there are different ways for them to get the magic they need they are just not smart enough to see it."

Harry pinched the brow of his nose "they did look in the beginning but in time they began to like what they are doing. Being enslaved gets them work gets them the magic they need and a safe place for their kids. They are not worked to the point they are going to drop dead they are given a schedule."

Hermione shock her head "it isn't right they need to be free having a slave is wrong"

Harry should have known better then to get into it with Hermione no one ever won. "Hermione I would be careful how you treat the house elves. They will defend being slaves and they do everything in the castle from doing your wash from feeding you to cleaning your dorm. Unless you want that to stop and also have your roommates mad at you because you stink because the house elves didn't wash your clothes or clean your side of the room or they turned the water off on you or have taken your bathing supplies."

Hermione was shocked "they wouldn't do that I am trying to help them"

Harry was losing it "will you get off your high horse and see that what you want to do is not saving them but harming them. You want to condemn them to death and you don't expect them to fight back."

Hermione wasn't backing down "they deserve to be free."

Harry had enough "Dobby." The house elf popped in "Tell the other house elves Hermione Granger until I deem she has learned her lesson she is to be given the basic of previsions at meal times. Her side of the dorm is not to be touched her laundry is not to be done she is not to have any soap or shampoo and is to be given no hot water."

People looked on to see what the house elf would say "master what is I to say to the other house elves so they do this."

Harry smirked "she wishes to see all house elves freed and think that they don't know any better."

Dobby was pissed and faced Hermione "she will see the error of her ways."

The house elf popped away and for weeks Hermione was stubborn she set about setting the house elves free no one listened to her. Then people noticed the smell and how she lost some weight. But she kept at it midway through her punishment Harry caught her looking at books on House elves. But she had enough at the start of the 3rd month she stank to high heaven her clothes were a mess and the air freshener charms wouldn't cut it. She sat down next to Harry "I have looked through the books and through this punishment that they need the magic and that there is payment and I can see from what I have studied of them that they enjoy the work. I shouldn't be working to free them I should be working to see that they are given proper treatment."

Harry patted on her back "took you long enough and for finally payment so you don't forget this lesson." Harry snapped his fingers "house elves." A bunch of house elves popped "she has seen the light begin clean up protocol."

Everyone in the great hall was confused and then an old fashioned bathing tub popped in with hot water and lots of bubbles. One house elf grabbed Hermione and few seconds she was gone and she was in the tub. The house elves scrubbed her clean in front of the great hall one female house elf was in there cleaning her naughty bits so they weren't shown to the rest of the school. When she was cleaned she was popped out and then popped next to Harry in nothing but a bathrobe and a towel around her head. Harry smiled at her "your clothes and your dorm will be cleaned at the end of the day."

Hermione was shocked "you mean to tell me I have to go around in nothing but a bathrobe for the rest of the day."

Hermione went to look for McGonagall but she was right there " I see you have learned your lesson I hope you remember it and don't worry Harry cleared it with us you will be allowed to wear the bathrobe for one day to classes. But you need something on your feet." McGonagall placed down some fuzzy bunny rabbit slippers.

She went the rest of the day like this and today happened to be the day the other schools showed for the tournament. She meets the other schools in her bathrobe the other schools were looking at her snickering. Dumbledore gave his address and at the end of it spoke of Hermione. "Are fashionable Ms. Granger in the bathrobe is in her final days of her lesson in way house elves shouldn't be freed."


	99. Chapter 99

Harry knew he was being dosed with something because in his moment of grieving he didn't eat well correction he did eat but only what the Dursley's gave him. His family vowed they weren't going to leave the house. So Harry read Hogwarts a History to pass the time he bummed off Hermione on the train and never gave it back. Harry saw something and remembered the twins stunt 5th year. He pulled out his wand "I Harry James Potter vow I will not returning for my seventh year at Hogwarts." The vow took Harry felt the wards releasing so concentrated and with a pop he was gone. He reappeared outside of the Weasley back porch he was meet with some wands "The twins rescued me second year using a flying car."

Molly looked pissed "Harry James Potter what are you doing here and doing so without a license?"

Harry grinned "last year Dumbledore gave me an early license and plus my family wasn't going to leave and since the order knows we have a mission I vowed I wasn't going back to Hogwarts and thus freed me early from the restrictions of underage magic."

He was brought into the house Hermione hugged the stuffing out of him and then when she was done Ginny hugged him. Molly tried to feed him "sorry Molly I ate before I got here."

Harry took his stuff upstairs to Ron's room. The rest of the family was downstairs eating dinner he noticed the bride wasn't here. He wasn't sure if she was with her family in France. He searched the rooms and he was surprised to see she was indeed still here. He saw she was crying he came over and sat next to her. "Fleur what's up?"

"I feel like my love for Bill is being forced somehow I know it's probably wedding day jitters."

Harry hugged her "I found myself falling out of love with Ginny as soon as I stopped eating the food they sent me."

Fleur shock her head and was a little pissed "but they don't work on me I am Veela."

Harry noticed something on her neck "where did you get this you didn't have it at the time of the tournament."

Fleur grabbed it "he gave it to me as a gift he said only he could ever remove it."

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it and he had summoned Sirius knife it was said to cut through anything and pick any lock. Harry grabbed the necklace Fleur stopped him "what are you doing?"

Harry smiled at her trying to calm her "if Bill is the curse breaker he says he is he could have charmed this to the point it would work on you or made it so love potions worked on you."

She sighed "it can be repaired if it doesn't work go ahead I have to know."

Harry sliced through the necklace and Harry was nearly overwhelmed by her allure. Harry could see she did a partial transformation. Then she kissed Harry and the allure overwhelmed him at this point. Harry awoke naked in bed with an equally naked Fleur.

Harry fell out of bed in shock this woke up Fleur she rolled over and looked down at Harry. "What did I do?"

She giggled a cute laugh "my allure was suppressed for so long I couldn't even resist and it kicked in high gear getting rid of the love potion."

Harry nodded "ok but I think it's high time you call off your wedding."

Fleur grinned "why my family is paying for it hell there even paying the Weasley family for use of the backyard. So what do you say want to be my husband."

Harry saw she was messing with him but he decided to tease back "ok then they can't use love potions on us because divorce is illegal and they would be in serious trouble."

Fleur was caught off guard and stammered then she saw his grin she threw a pillow at him. "Such a tease Harry at least I got to sleep with you before another girl swoops in and snags you."

Harry laughed "who knows all I know is I am the first Potter to break tradition." Fleur looked at him confused "I read through some old family journals I found in my trust vault. Potter men always have their first time with a red head mine was with a very smoking hot blonde Veela."

Fleur smiled "I was proud to help. Want to go again?"

Harry smiled "I would but first I think it's time to call off the wedding."

Fleur pouted "fine then more play time it may be happing in France because you know we are both getting kicked out for this."

They both got dressed and they headed downstairs and the Weasley were having a family game night. Ron smiled "come on Harry Hermione isn't doing so well I need a new partner."

He never noticed the pissed look on Fleur's face now that they were out of the room. She stormed over to Bill and waved her wand and the chair collapsed and he was on the floor. He was pissed he went to get up she put a foot on his chest and slammed him back down and her wand trained on his throat. Harry had her back his wand trained on the rest of the family "sit she needs to take care of this."

The Weasley family was shocked Fleur nodded at him and turned back to Bill. She dropped the chain on his body he was shocked. "You thought to suppress my aurora and give me a love potion why Bill?"

He wasn't speaking Fleur non wand hand had a fireball and she knelt down and held near his balls. She inched it closer "fine it's because I wanted you I wanted to be the one to break the Veela and you wanted marriage before you would do it so I played along. After we did it I would be done with you because it is illegal for a Veela to marry in this country I would have gotten what I wanted."

The fireball went out but her hand was still glowing hot and she shoved her hand down his pants and grabbed his balls he screamed she pulled her hand back out and it was back to normal. "That is to be your lesson not to think with that. But thanks you to you I did broke my own vow of waiting for marriage."

Everyone turned to Harry "don't look at me that way first I dumped Ginny. Second I was off the love potions she was feeding me. Third you try and resist a Veela allure that was contained and exploded like a bomb."

Herminie was shocked "Harry you are immune to the Imperio curse and you were immune to the allure after the first exposure you shouldn't have fallen prey to it."

Harry shrugged "it was contained so it was a lot more refined and lot less focused. I was doing well until she kissed me and with that she bypassed my brain and my second head did all the thinking."

Everyone looked to Fleur "what this little piece of shit suppressed my passion a Veela needs to masturbate or like our allure it builds up under pressure."

Ginny was shocked "Harry I thought you loved me."

Harry glared at her "yes when I was under the love potions with your mother's help." Molly was sputtering "Like I don't know you're cooking by now. I ate Ginny's last year and frankly it tasted like shit and I told her. She went to you and you would do anything for your little girl you decided to help her out and get her heart's desire."

Molly stood up in anger "I was trying to restore honor to the Potter family by having you marry a pureblood witch and the tradition of having a red haired wife."

Harry just grinned "so the truth comes out you believe what Voldemort is saying but you don't agree with the methods taken is that Molly."

"Dam straight. I may have been nice to Hermione but my son wanted a mud blooded play toy so I was willing to help him."

Hermione was shocked she had tears in her eyes she stood up and punched Ron right in the mouth. "Harry I think it's time we left this hovel of a home."

Harry nodded "Dobby Winky." The two house elves popped in "Dobby I want you to take all of my stuff Hermione's and Fleur's stuff out of here. Winky I want you to clean this home of all traces of us meaning anything that contains are DNA."

Hermione came over and slapped Harry "you know how I fell about house elves and you have two."

Harry was stunned he was used to his family hitting him but not Hermione. He had a look of shock on his face. Harry looked ready to do something when Fleur stepped in and stopped Harry. "Harry calm down." Harry relaxed Fleur turned to Hermione "I will deal with you when we get where we are going."

Fleur took both of them they all contracted and landed within the sitting room of Grimwauld Place. Fleur them go "ok you two I am going to wave my wand and see what potions you are two are under right now." She waved her wand at Hermione and the list was a little shocking what she saw.

"What is Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Harry she is not only under a very powerful love spell. She is under a potion that in essence would make her react very strongly to something she finds wrong. Then there is the potion that makes her stuck in her ways. Meaning if someone ever taught her the truth about house elves she wouldn't care and continue to be set in her ways."

Harry was trying to wrap his head around this so was. But Hermione spoke "owing a house elf is wrong it should be illegal it is slave labor."

Harry ignored Hermione's outburst and then he snapped his finger's. "So you mean like 4th year when despite several people telling her all about house elves and instead she should focus on fair treatment she continued to want to free them."

"Yes I think someone did this to get purebloods to their cause." Hermione and Harry looked at her confused. "Think about it if someone pointed Hermione out trying to free house elves they could say to the person look she doesn't understand our ways." Harry nodded in understanding "there is another potion n her system that would make her bossy. I think this was used to drive a wedge between her friends."

Harry was stunned this would explain her actions over the years. "Is there anything that could be done for her?"

"Yes if you have your house elf go upstairs I have a flushing potion in my trunk."

"Winky." The house elf popped in "do you know what a flushing potion looks like." Winky nodded her head in affirmative. "Then please go upstairs and grab it out of Fleur's trunk I have her permission. Winky turned to Fleur and she nodded her head to confirm it to the house elf. Winky popped out and Hermione started to go off about slavery and everything else. Winky popped in with the potion Fleur took the potion from the house elf. "Thank you Winky that will be all."

The house elf was gone Fleur looked to Harry. "Harry hold her down she won't take this potion willingly."

Harry went to over to Hermione she tried popping out but Fleur seems shut it down so she couldn't leave. Hermione pulled out her wand "I am wondering you stay back."

Harry was quick and backhanded her hand and her wand went flying out of her hand. She turned to run but grabbed her arm and then the fight began she was scrappy but in the end Harry had one leg entwined with her legs to stop her from running and the other around her neck in a chokehold.

Fleur came over "you could have used magic but I suppose this works."

She forced open her Hermione's mouth and poured the potion in her mouth. Hermione looked to spit it out Fleur went to use a spell to make her swallow. When Harry moved one hand to cover her mouth and plug her nose with the other. Hermione was turning purple but in the end she gave in and swallowed.

Harry waited a few seconds and then it took his hand off her mouth and let her go. She backed up and glared at them and then she turned green. She ran out Harry was close behind her. She ran to the bathroom and went over to the toilet to puke Harry went over and held her hair back for her. She finally finished Harry turned grabbed a towel and wetted it. Hermione was now standing having flushed the toilet he handed it to her she took it and whipped her mouth. Then when she finished Harry held his wand up she nodded her head he stuck the tip in her mouth and he used the breath cleaning charm on her then pulled his wand out.

"Harry I am so sorry about what I did. It is like I would act one way but inside of my head I wanted to act anther. I felt like a person that is a werewolf under the full moon they can see what is going on but can't control themselves."

Harry pulled her into a hug "its ok Hermione it's over now."

Fleur startled them both when she spoke. "Not quite you see for you Harry we have to figure what potions you are under."

"Might as well do it here that way I don't have to go running back up here."

Fleur waved her wand she gasped in shock. "This isn't good Harry you are under strong loyalty potions and emotion surpassing charms but also being released from a love potion."

Harry was the one confused "How I haven't eaten anything from anyone but the Dursley's how could they still be in there."

Hermione gasped they turned to her. "I think Dumbledore used them so you would listen to him and not go off on your own and fight this war he wanted to be the great leader so that way he could be back in the spotlight. The emotion surpassing charm is so you never went off on your relatives and it has be known in long time does to turn someone dark."

Harry was following her then he turned to Fleur "could you tell how long this has been happening?"

"At least since first year but the does seemed to have increased after your second year like you were getting a full year's dose. But I don't see how that would be possible."

Harry went cold "Winky, Kreacher." The two house elves appeared "I am going to call Dobby here I want you to hold him here while I ask him questions." The house elves nodded their heads Kreacher didn't look too happy. "Dobby." The eccentric house elf appeared the other's grabbed him. "Who is your true master Dobby?"

Dobby was confused "the great and Powerful Potter we did the bonding ceremony."

Harry looked into the elves eyes and could see he was lying. "Kreacher tell me who here is bonded to me as a house elf."

Dobby started to squirm to get loose. "Me and this female house elf serves the dirty half blood."

Harry turned to Dobby "I ask again Dobby who is your master?"

For the first time in a while someone saw a house elf pissed Dobby broke free from them. "The great and powerful Mr. Whiskers."

Hermione gasped "that means Dumbledore is still alive because Dobby still serves him."


	100. Chapter 100

Harry saw that Dean got a drawing kit for his birthday after the whole snake issue was handled. Dean just finished drawing and coloring the Black Lake. "Hi Dean Can I borrow your pencils and have a piece of paper."

He looked up "sure Harry." He handed them over and went out to play. Harry went to the hospital wing. Hermione was up and reading and she wouldn't see him in there for hours if he didn't say anything. He got to work and finished the outline he marked what he needed to. He went back to the dorms and colored it in took him a few days but Dean continued to let him use them.

He finished and returned the supplies to Dean. He showed the drawing to him "what do you think?"

Dean looked it over "wow Harry you are just as good as me. Next year you should take runes it would come easy."

He nodded "thanks I will keep that in mind."

Harry signed the back of the drawing and went down to the hospital wing. Hermione didn't notice he came in because she was taking her potions. Hermione smiled when she saw him "Harry..." She was cut off because Madam Promfrey stuck more potions in her mouth.

Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him. Madam Promfrey finished and left the room. Harry took a seat "hi Hermione remember how I said I would owe you a birthday present." She nodded "here you go."

She took the drawing offered to her by Harry. "Wow who drew this?" Harry pointed to himself. "This is really good but couldn't have chosen until I wasn't in the hospital wing."

Harry chuckled "nope."

Hermione smacked his arm "prat."

Harry sighed "Hi Hermione do you have a book on runes."

She rummaged around in her bag and handed it to Harry. "Why do you need that?"

"Dean suggested since I was artist I should take this class I just want to check it out."

She nodded Harry got to reading. He didn't notice food placed in front of him but he ate. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder he waved it off "Mr. Potter you have a half hour till curfew." He stood with book in hand and left he didn't hear Hermione laughing.

He read it until he was finished and then went to bed. He returned to Hermione the next morning "Harry I didn't take you to be a book worm."

Harry shrugged "sometimes when I was a kid it was my only escape."

She nodded she knew what he meant. "Well today I am out of here just in time to sign up for next year's electives."

He helped her up out of bed. She went to the bathroom and changed and came back out. Harry had her bag on his shoulder she didn't even try to take it she knew she wouldn't get it. They got to the great hall which the booths where set up so people could sign up for their electives. Harry followed Hermione over and signed up for Runes. Her followed her over to Arthimancy and signed up. He then dragged her over to one it was a new class offered dueling and physical fitness.

She sighed she signed up and since today was a Hogsmeade day where everyone could go seeing as it was the last day before they left for home they left together. They went to the book store and Hermione and he got some books. Harry then went and got his own drawing and painting kit. Then they went to the candy store and got some. Then they went to Rosie's restaurant and bar Harry went to the counter and Hermione sat down. Harry ordered for the both of them when it came up he took it over. They even shared a dessert and Harry finished off Hermione drink.

They went to look out point which was beautiful today. Harry got to drawing it Hermione sat next to him and watched she was feeling tired she put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Harry as best he could packed everything and picked up Hermione bridal style. She stayed asleep he carried her the whole way and set her on the couch. He had her head on his lap as he finished his drawing. She woke up in time for dinner not even seeming surprised she was in Hogwarts.

They headed for dinner and grabbed food and where putting it on their plates and the others. It looked well-rehearsed Lavender who saw this everyday had to say something. "Would you two kiss already and get it over with."

This startled both of them and Ron who they didn't notice was there was confused. "Why should they kiss for?"

Lavender sighed "they are practically dating Harry carries her books to her when she goes to class. They walk holding hands walking to class when they are in class they sit next to each other as close as possible same when they do homework. The number of times they have fallen asleep on each other. The meal times they know what the person wants and how much. When they are in the hospital wing the person is there every day. They are like an old married couple."

Ron went to argue when the Gryffindor's started to chant. "Kiss." Hufflepuff started next followed by Ravenclaw. Harry sighed looked to Hermione she to sighed they leaned the chants stopped and people held their breaths. Ron they broke their trance "me and Hermione argue like old married couple why shouldn't we kiss."

The whole hall glared at Ron he didn't understand. Then the hall heard a gasp turned and saw Hermione and Harry kissing the whole hall gasped. Then they cheered they were glad to see them kissing. Harry pulled away grabbed Hermione's bag and she stood. They went to an empty classroom " Hermione is what they saw true though."

She nodded her head "I never thought about it before but now that I think about it. They seem to be correct." Harry went to say something Hermione cut him off and kissed him "we may not have noticed we were dating but now that we do we can kissing to the list of things we already do."

Harry chuckled " so Hermione how long have we been dating?"

Hermione was stumped Parvarti stuck her head in. They saw other people listening in "Christmas of 91."


	101. Chapter 101

4 year old Harry potter was about to get whipped because Dudley lied and said Harry tried to take his toys. As he was whipped some of his old scars were not closed and Harry wanted the pain to stop. So Harry did something he learned not to do a while ago and that was scream. This scream was different because he was dropped off his Uncles lap as he covered his ears and all of the glass in the room broke.

Harry looked around in shock he saw his Uncle standing up and he looked pissed. Harry backed up in fright and Harry screamed again. His Uncle grabbed his ears and dropped to the ground. Harry only stopped until he had to take a breath and his Uncle wobbled as he stood and then he fell over and through the coffee table which broke under his weight. Harry heard knocking on the door Harry stood to answer it. But as he neared the door the power he used and the lack of blood caught up to him and Harry collapsed on the floor.

Harry awoke up and he looked around he saw he was in the hospital. He quickly learned the Dursley's were found out and they were abusing him. Shortly after he recovered in the hospital he was sent to an orphanage. Harry found the place to be dark and dingy but it was nice compared to his cupboard. The man in charge seemed to always watch Harry it made him uncomfortable. Then one day when he turned six the man walked in the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

He started to unbuckle his belt Harry gulped he was wondering what he did wrong. Then the man took off his pants. "You have been here for almost 2 years its time you start to pay so come over here and blow me." Harry was confused until he took off his pants and pointed to his penis "suck it kid."

Harry was cornered he had no way out and he didn't want to do that. He looked for a way out "there is no way out kid best get it over with." Harry then felt the power he did when he took out his uncle and he felt something burning in his throat so he coughed. When he coughed this yellow cloud come out of his mouth. Harry felt the burning again so this time he exhaled and a huge cloud of this formed out of him and he kept exhaling. Soon the man was coughing and was grabbing at his throat. Then the men dropped and feel over harry saw he wasn't moving Harry changed then ran out of the room after he unlocked the door.

The other kids were shocked to see him he kept running until he left the building. From that day on Harry lived on the street. He used his scream to break windows to break into stores at night. He then found a place to stay and Harry discovered he had the ability to make people lost he always activated it when he slept and no one ever found him when he was sleeping. When he stole from a store in the day no one seemed to catch him he has had luck on his side.

One of the days he stole form a house he was heading back with a full stomach while he was eating in his make shift home a bird landed next to him with a letter. So he opened it and put the necklace and the money in with the rest of his stuff. As he sat down to go to bed a strange bird flew in and dropped something at his feet.

Harry read the letter and he was amazed but the weird thing is he never read of this alley. So he wrote back and he went to sleep the next day he awoke and headed outside and waited because they would send someone to take him to the alley. Final a stern looking woman showed in these strange robes and looked surprised to see him. "Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

Harry wasn't bothered by the question "why I live here have since I was about 8."

The woman was shocked "Let me guess you were abused and ran away from home."

"Close but no the Dursley's were found out when I was 4. I went to an orphanage and when I was 6 the caretaker tried to rape me so that's when I ran away."

"I told the headmaster that was the worst place to put you." Harry looked up at her confused "I was there when you were baby and the headmaster insisted on putting you with those people."

Harry shrugged "forgive and forget without being there I wouldn't found out about these awesome powers."

The woman was shocked "you can do magic?"

Harry shock his head "no I can't make things appear or change things I can do other things. Let me show you."

He walked her over to another building with some broken windows. "Plug your ears..."

"Sorry I am Professor McGonagall." She waved a stick around and a bubble appeared around her ears. "Go ahead."

"This is how the neighbors knew I was in trouble and then taken from the Dursley's." Harry sucked in and screamed all the windows shattered. Harry was grinning "I have been told Vernon went deaf from it."

"That would sound like a banshee tell Mr. Potter is that all."

Harry shock his head "no I have always had a wee bit of luck on my side. I have always this nasty death cloud."

Just like your mother then Harry was surprised "can you tell me more about them and how they really died all I have heard are the lies."

McGonagall nodded and began to tell him tit lasted almost all day. "Harry I think it best we take you shopping tomorrow and you stay at Hogwarts tonight."

Harry nodded "before we head there can I go see my parent's graves."

She grabbed Harry hand tight "hold unto to me and don't let go this might feel weird."

With a pop they were gone and Harry stumbled when he landed "I am so finding a better way to travel then that."

Harry realized he was in front of his parent's graves and he felt something weird coming from his mothers. He almost like she was and then Harry gasped he looked around and spotted a freshly dug grave with a shovel still in the dirt. He ran over and grabbed the dirt and ran back over and started to dig and he dug faster than any human could. "Mr. Potter what are you doing?"

"She is still alive."

McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder "no she has been gone for ages now."

"No you said it yourself she is like me if I am right she is phoenix."

McGonagall decided to let him do this and he would see for himself. He got to the coffin and he stopped digging and he felt around and opened it. The magic of the coffin stopped her from decaying. Harry knelt down "mom I freed you."

Harry stepped out and waited and nothing happened "see Mr. Potter I told you…"

She was caught off guard by this huge flash of fire in the coffin and then she smelled something similar to when Fawkes had his burning day. The fire stopped and Harry turned to McGonagall "can you get her some robes."

She waved her wand and the Lily's on her grave were changed to that of a robe. A hand reached out of the grave and took them and a few seconds later the woman known as Lily stepped out of the grave. Harry couldn't help himself he was like he was a little kid again and not the hardened kid who lived on the street. Ran up to her and hugged her "Mom."


	102. Chapter 102

Lily Potter was out in a bar the one she did it out of the year. It was Halloween night and 17 years ago she had lost her husband and her child. Her other daughter Rose was forced to go up without a father and her twin. She came to the bar to forget Rose understood and years past she always get someone to watch her or take her trick or treating.

Tonight though in the bar Lily saw someone who looked James so she hit him up and for the first in a long time she had sex and put James behind her. She woke up to man next to her moving he smiled down at her and kissed her "didn't mean to wake you but I really have to go to the bathroom."

She smiled "it's through that door. Why don't you warm up the shower and I will join you." She said sexily.

The man grinned "sure thing but this may be a little embarrassing but I am Harry and you are?"

She giggled "I am Lily Potter and yes you just slept with the mother of the girl who lived."

Harry bent down and kissed her "doesn't matter to me the connection was amazing I want to get to know you I don't care if you are the mother of the girl who lived."

Lily smiled and pulled him down and Harry forgot about his need to go to the bathroom. A couple hours later he finally couldn't hold it and went and she joined him and they took a shower which lasted anther hour. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They went downstairs to grand something to eat and Lily's daughter Rose walked in at that time. Rose smiled at her mother when she spotted the guy she was happy for her she knew her mother dissevered someone. But when she went to get a good look at the man she stopped as she felt a connection with the man. Then she remembered what the Weasley twins told her and the Patil twins confirmed for her. Rose was flabbergasted and she looked faint as she fell into a chair.

Lily walked over to her "Rose honey you feeling alright?" She turned to ask Harry for a cold compress but he was sitting against the wall on the floor looking like he saw a ghost she turned to Rose and she looked the same way.

Harry finally spoke "You said she was your daughter correct Lily."

"Yes I did what's the problem?"

Rose spoke in a meek voice "the problem mom is he is my twin long since thought dead."

Lily was now the one who looked like a ghost because of twins knowing there sibling. "But that means I slept with my own son."

Harry nodded and he stood up and walked over to her to help her sit. He took her hand but she caught his eyes. She couldn't help herself she felt that connection but it didn't feel motherly and she kissed him full on the mouth. Harry gave in and continued to snog her senseless. "Mom." They broke apart both blushing "You found out he is your son and you snog him what the hell?"

Harry blushed "that is sort of my fault you see my blood adapted is Veela my charm works on those who I have a connection to. "

Lily gasped "that would explain why your eyes are blue and your face is slightly different from when you were a baby and your hair is not red and black anymore but black and blonde because you no longer have any of my genes inside of you."

Harry smirked " I do have enough to pass a blood test I would d have found next week you were really alive because I was set to go to the banks and get my inheritance test."

She hugged him "stop calling me your mother because I am not technical you weren't raised by me and you don't have my genes anymore because it will be weird when I do this?"

She kissed him again Rose couldn't believe her own mother was in love with her twin this was confusing. "Harry how can you be comfortable with this knowing she gave birth to you."

Harry stopped kissing her "because Veela are creatures of sex I had sex with my adopted mother and her daughters and her sister."

Rose was shocked Lily though looked excited "I was always wondering what it would be like to be with a woman."

Harry smirked "I will show you and so many other things."

Rose couldn't believe her brother was corrupting her pure mother with his evil Veela nature. She pulled out her wand "I don't care if you are my brother I won't let you corrupt her." Harry smirked and walked towards Rose was wavering "don't come any closer I will curse you." But he pushed her arm aside and pulled her close and snogged the hell out of her. She tried pushing him away but his allure was getting to her and she finally gave in and right there on the kitchen table she lost her virginity with her mom watching and she lost her ideals of purity and right and wrong.


	103. Chapter 103

Harry Potter was now in Toronto Canada and he just broke up with Ginny Weasley 4 years ago after he wanted to go on a yearlong world tour before settling down or becoming an Auror. Each place he visited he actual learned a little bit and his trip lasted longer than a year. He also learned a lot about the Fae and he also learned there were two sides to the equation the light and dark.

The reason he was here was because he heard about a doctor who knew a lot about the Fae. He wanted to see what she knew and maybe help in research with potions and learn about magic users. Harry was heading to the building where he was told the light Fae were and where he could find the doctor. But as he neared the building he saw a bunch of cars leaving the building he decided to follow.

He followed them to some place called the Glass Factory. He followed some girl that was sneaking in. By the time he got in there he saw some woman standing there in the middle of the arena floor. "I chose neither I chose the humans."

Harry was shocked because in those few seconds he understood what happened. The woman was somehow an unclaimed Fae and was being forced to choose a side and she just turned them both down. There was a lot of shouts and Fae calling for her head and yelling at her to choose. Harry had enough and he was about to stick his head into something he wasn't supposed to but he felt right to do.

Harry came out of the shadows and he clapped his hands and a loud boom echoed throughout the building everyone grew quiet. Then they slowly looked to Harry "I am the Light ash who are you to disturb us."

Harry smirked "Me I am Harry James Potter." People gasped he used to hate that reaction but lately he loved it. It allowed him to learn obscure branched of magic because people wanted to thank him for getting rid of Voldemort because they feared what would happen if England failed. "You see since I am not Fae I can watch out for her and train her and she would have to choose a side she could continue to live here life."

The Ash looked pissed the woman looked glad for his offer. "I think I will take him up on his offer."

Now the Ash really looked pissed "Fine but she is not allowed to leave the city if she does I don't care who you are I will hunt you down and kill both of you."

Harry glared back at him "I will love to see you try."

Harry turned his back he put his hand on her back to guide to the exit. Harry senses flared he spun around and the same time he ducked and he unleashed a Bimbarda curse. The person flew up and back and smacked into the balcony and then he fell back down and he was knocked out cold. Harry looked up "anyone else this time I won't hold back and someone will get killed and it won't be me."

The ash waved his hand and Harry turned and escorted the woman and her friend out the door. Harry looked around and spotted some place to eat "I am hungry lets go eat and get to know each other."

Harry led them to the restaurant and he sat in a back booth once there orders were taken he put a charm so there conversation would sound normal to anyone outside the bubble. "Ok it is safe to talk so who are you?"

"I am Bo and I am a succubus and this is Kenzi she is just a normal human. But you said you were not Fae so how do you have powers."

Harry smirked "not a Fae I am a wizard."

Kenzi and Bo looked shocked "So what can you do?" Kenzi asked.

Harry smirked "anything I put my mind to I could make you recreate the scene from Harry met Sally but it would be for real."

Kenzi was shocked but Bo wasn't impressed "so can I." she grabbed Harry's arm and started to whisper. Harry felt her powers but he put up his Occlumency shields plus his natural resistance helped out also. She was shocked "how no one has ever been able to withstand my powers."

Harry smirked "most well trained wizards could because we can shield are minds." Harry dropped the bubble as the waitress came back. They began to eat and Harry underneath the table waved his hand.

Kenzi eyes went wide she bit her lip but she was struggling and she lost control. She lost control she began to moan and groan "oh god yes." He and Bo continued to eat like nothing was a problem. Bo though smirked at him and finally Kenzi finished her mind blowing orgasm. She looked at him "you are so evil."

Then they heard someone in the restaurant say "I will have what she is having."


	104. Chapter 104

Harry was pissed when Hermione was pissed when Hermione was critical injured and now he just witnessed Bellatrix kill his godfather. Now she was near the doorway out of here but she turned and gave Harry an evil smile "I killed Sirius Black." She said in a sing song voice over and over again. She turned and continued to sing and she went to skip on out of here but Harry had reached his boiling point. Not even his relatives got him this mad he snapped and a movie scene flashed through his mind and he held out his arm straight out and slowly closed his fist.

Bellatrix stopped skipping and signing suddenly and she was clawing at her neck. Harry walked towards her as the light continued to fight the death eaters. She was turning blue and was on her knees. He looked into her eyes "you may have killed Sirius but I am going to kill you."

Her eyes went wide but Harry had gotten to close and she punched him in the nuts. Harry dropped to his knees and she took off running. Harry put the pain out of his mind and gave chase. Harry caught up to her and he shot his arm straight out and lighting flew from his fingertips and hit her. She screamed and she slid across the floor she rolled over to face Harry. But they both turned to the Floo when they heard it activate and out stepped Voldemort. Bellatrix looked happy and went to stand "bitch your master can't save you now."

Harry squeezed his fist and there was a crunch and Bellatrix fell lifeless to the floor. Voldemort seemed shocked and the Floo activated and this time Dumbledore stepped out. "You won't win here today Tom."

Voldemort game an evil smirk "I believe I already have for you see Harry here has killed Bellatrix while she was defenseless."

Dumbledore turned his head "is this true Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes "if you fear I am going dark I am not I just put Bellatrix down like a rabid dog the world is a whole lot safer with her not in it. Voldemort is next on my list and I think we should get to it don't you think headmaster."

Dumbledore turned his head back to Voldemort "let's get to it Mr. Potter."

Voldemort was shocked but he handled the spells thrown out by the pair of them and the duel was on things were getting destroyed left and right in the ministry. Then they came to the atrium and Voldemort let off a supersonic spell and all the windows broke and rained down on them. Harry though raised his hand as Dumbledore raised a domed shield and Harry flicked his wrist and the shards of glass flew towards Voldemort.

Voldemort unleashed what looked like a fire in the shape of a serpent. The room was filled with dust and smoke. Dumbledore unleashed a wind spell when the smoke cleared he saw Voldemort drop to his knees with a knife sticking out of his chest. But he wasn't dead Harry grabbed the back of his robes and started to drag Voldemort. Dumbledore followed wondering what Harry was up to and they were back in the room of death. All the remaining death eaters were caught and lined up and staring at Harry dragging Voldemort in the room. At this time the Minster came with the Auror's and also there boss Madam Bones.

"I told you Minster he was back." The Minster and the people he was with were all shocked. "Now you will see him die once more by the man he tried to kill as a baby." With strength that didn't seem natural Harry flung Voldemort across the room and through the veil. Harry held both arms up "it's good."

Some of the Muggleborn laughed because they got the American reference. The Minster was flabbergasted "Amelia arrest the boy you just saw him kill a man."

Amelia looked to the minster "unfortunately Minster I can't."

The Minster was stunned "why not?"

"You refused to believe him and declare Voldemort alive and so his death certificate still is valid and he can't kill which is already dead."

The Minster was stunned and trying to come up with something. "Minster I will be also taking the Million Gallons for the death of Bellatrix Lestrange."

The Minster looked to Amelia she smirked at him "sorry sir you declared wanted dead or alive for a million gallons and it seems to have delivered on it."

Dumbledore spoke up "I can confirm she is indeed dead."

Neville ran over and hugged him "thank you so much." Harry was shocked Neville broke the hug. He saw Harry's face "the reason my parents are in a coma is because of the curse she placed on them as long as she was alive they would be in a coma."

Harry nodded and patted him on his back "good for you mate but I think your dad is going to mad at you for breaking his wand here tonight."

Neville went pale "you had to bring that up."


	105. Chapter 105

Harry Potter was running from the Dementor's and Auror's in the Ministry. He had gotten separated from Ron and Hermione and Harry found himself back in a familiar room the very room his godfather meet his end. Harry looked down to the locket in his hand he stopped and faced the veil and chucked the locket in. He smiled and took off running again he came into a room with a large book in the middle of the room he went to cross the room when someone came in the opposite door. They fired a bunch of spells and Harry ducked behind the stand for cover.

Then heard a voice "stop you fool you risk hitting that book if you damage it you end up in Azkaban."

Harry smirked he pulled out his wand and then reached up and grabbed the book. He stood up with his wand against the book the Auror's stood there shocked. "Now I am going to walk out of here slowly and no one is to follow me or the book gets it."

It sounded ridiculous but they allowed to back out of the room and when he was out he shut and sealed the door and put the book under his arm and took off running again. Then he came into another room and then his magic sensed he could apperate out of the room and he knew he didn't have a license. But he popped out and walked around the block popped out again walked through a park and popped out again and then he was on the front porch of Grimwauld place.

He walked in and could see Hermione pacing in the front hall. When she saw Harry she ran over and hugged him. "How did you get out of there?"

Harry broke the hug "a lot of running holding this book hostage and I think I ran into the lion's den and entered the Auror's office and popped out form there."

Hermione glared at him Harry knew why because he held a book hostage. Ron spoke up "Harry why don't I take that book and put it some place safe."

Harry shock his head "nah I want to found out what is so important about this book."

"Harry you don't know what is in there and could be dangerous so how about I take it and send it to my dad for safe keeping."

Harry gave Ron a confused look and so did Hermione. Harry though set it on the coffee table and went to open it. When he was grazed by a spell he looked up to see Ron with his wand out "I am sorry Harry but what is in here no one is supposed to look in."

But Ron was focused on him forgot about Hermione and he might the same right hook as Draco did in third year. But unlike Draco Ron was knocked out and Harry gave her a look "what I am older and have been carrying a lot heavier books since then."

Harry opened the book and read the title ""List of all soul bonds throughout time in all of England and all of her Providences and all countries she has control over."

Harry was confused but Hermione pushed him aside "I have read about soul bonds they rarely happen anymore because the Ministry a long time ago for unknown reasons."

She flipped through the pages Harry stopped her she was confused. But he put his finger on a name "Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter."

Hermione was stunned "what is she doing here in the book it is for England only."

Harry smirked it felt good to know more than Hermione "she told me at the wedding in order to get a job here she would have to have dual citizenship and when she gained citizenship here her name must have been added to the book. But that isn't important why did she marry Bill if she had a soul bond with me."

Hermione saw the smug look on his face when he knew something more than him. She gave it right back to him. "Harry the bond doesn't start to from until the two kiss and they can't be away from each other."

Harry gave her a smug look "I know that Hermione I know all about soul bonds. Me and Fleur have kissed hell we did a lot more than that."

Hermione was shocked "then she shouldn't have been able to Bill and the signs the bond took place shouldn't have shown up."

"Unless it was faked."

Both of their blood ran cold with that thought and Harry turned the page. Hermione was lost in thought and then Harry stood up and tied up Ron and used his wand to prop him against the wall. Then he waved his wand and a bottle of potion floated down and then he pulled Ron's tongue out and dropped some of it on it and then woke him up. He woke glassy eyed "what did you do to me that I don't sense my soul bond?"

"We dosed you with loyalty potions and various love potions and a special potion to suppress your soul."

"Why?"

"No man should have more than one woman and on top of it not pure like my sister. So we did the same thing to two of the people you were to be soul bond to and took them for ourselves to run your face in it."

Harry was fuming and then he began to beat Ron senseless Hermione watched this act of violence to stunned to stop it. Then she saw him collapse to the ground smiling Ron was a broken bloody mess. She knew he took years of frustration out on Ron and he was free for once. Hermione walked over to Ron and oblivate all his memories all the way back to when they picked up Harry at number 4 and she levitated him out the door and port keyed back home.

She came back in and saw Harry stand "I need you to brew a flushing potion and a lot of it. I am going to go and get Fleur. "

Harry walked out and popped to Shell Cottage Fleur told him the location and address at the wedding. Harry landed outside of a window "oh Fleur honey I am so glad you are off your period so we can finally have sex."

Harry sighed in relief and ran to the door and he blasted down the door. Fleur and Bill out of the door with the hair mess and buttons on done. Bill stood there confused "Harry you could have knocked."

"I couldn't risk you Bill having sex with my wife through soul bond."

Bill raised his wand to fire off some spells when he felt calm "Harry we are friends nothing more I am not your wife."

Harry smirked "that is not what is written in the book of souls I stole form the ministry."

Fleur was stunned she heard about the theft on the way out the door form work. She turned to Bill. "What have you done?"

A.n- Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone have yourselves a wonderful holiday and keep safe this holiday season.


	106. Chapter 106

Harry Potter wasn't acting like the rest of the men when the Veela arrived for the Bulgarian team. But he grabbed his chest and he grimaced as the magic of the Veela flowed through him because it was causing him so much pain. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to get out of there. He hurried down the stairs looking for a restroom but he was led to were the Veela were coming back through. They were surrounded by female security Harry stopped and that's when the pain got so intense he screamed as he dropped to his knees.

The Veela rushed over and went to check on him. "I can't find a pulse."

One of the Veela went to work on Harry and got his heart restarted. She started to check on him "Girls left him bring him into the room."

So Harry was carried into the Veela dressing room. The Healer Veela checked her findings "Jessica what is wrong with him."

"You know how most wizards have cores but some have a second core that draws a upon a strong emotion like love or hate. This kid has one but this kid was somehow placed in such a situation where he felt no love. If he went to a school and it started to fill he was sent probably during the summer back there so he would feel unwanted and the core would drain. Now what happened to him was that with our power that core was filled but it was filled to fast and it over filled and stopped his heart."

" So Jessica why is he still asleep?"

"Because Rebecca he is using our allure to keep his core filled but also change the years of abuse on his body in fact should be happening soon."

Sure enough Harry glowed gold and energy exploded. One of the girls laughed the rest gave her a questioning look. "Sorry it just reminds of Doctor who when he regenerates."

They all watched the Muggle show because they loved it. Then they looked to Harry and could see it was almost like that. Then it stooped and Harry sat up and looked around he looked down at himself he was a lot taller and he filled out and he felt his forehead "it's gone." The Veela gave him a questioning look " I am Harry James Potter so I swear and the scar on my forehead is gone. How is this possible?"

So Jessica explained it to him. They felt anger flow from the kid " Dumbledore did this he had to of that's why he wanted back in the house he must of wanted me weak but why I am destined to destroy Voldemort for good."

The Veela knew they heard rumors from Albania he was still alive. "Maybe he wants you weak so when you face off against him he can show the world that you are not as strong as thy picture you. Then Dumbledore comes in and destroys Voldemort and people look to him to be the strongest wizard once again. Since that night you destroyed him as infant Dumbledore has been losing political power because they think he isn't as strong and getting old." Rebecca said.

Harry could see it he was pissed "what am I going to?"

"Study become stronger and prove him wrong you have the power now you just need the knowledge." One of the Veela said.

"I know that but how I can't get books in the alley because I am always with someone and all the good books in Hogwarts are locked up in the restricted section." Harry said.

Rebecca smirked "then don't go back you see I am sure Dumbledore hid this form you. But when you turned 14 you could have become Lord Potter and you would be emancipated and free to make your own choices."

Harry nodded "But I am always watched probably by people he put in my life. He probably has some of the goblins working with him so I always helped by them."

Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder he looked to her. " Then we go now and we all go with you."

Harry smiled the biggest smile pulled Jessica down and kissed her " thank you that is brilliant."

Jessica was blushing but they popped out and Jessica took Harry. They made sure to land on the steps of Gringot's because if they landed on English soil they could have been arrested and then made a sex slave. It was a good thing the world cup was considered International soil for the events of the tournament. They walked into the bank it was empty because of the world cup.

One of the security guards took charge walked up one of the goblins. She pulled him down by his tie and stared into his eyes " Harry Potter is here to calm his inheritance."

A goblin at anther teller spoke up " I can take care of that."

One of the Veela launched a fireball and narrowly missed him. " I won't miss next time and you think of even contacting Dumbledore and I won't miss."

They didn't know luck was on their side that day for Rangrock the Director was in the main hall when they came in. "guards take every teller in here and who has a day off and question them if they work for that vile old man I want them killed along with their families. I also these doors closed for the day. Mr. Potter come with me and I will help you."

Guard let go of the teller and they as a group followed the Director. When Harry left the bank he was now Lord Potter and he found payments were made to the Weasley's all but the twins and the older brothers. Dumbledore himself took a sizeable chunk and so did the Dursley's probably given to them by Dumbledore. All would be undone as they were on the stairs Harry looked down to see a bunch of people with their wands out and nets. Harry paid attention in history enough to know why they were here.

Jessica ignored them "so Harry what are you going to do now that you are Lord and free from Hogwarts."

Harry smirked "since you all seem to have different positions and skills I figured I would allow you to train me since you have been so helpful."

They smirked and pulled out there international portkey's and activated them but they didn't work. The people were smiling one of them spoke up " we have put up wards you are going to have to come down here to activate them."

Harry was pissed but he was also smart and glad he caught something else in history. Harry shouted "Guards." The group was confused and Goblin guard came out.

He came over to Harry "yes what do you want human?"

Harry gave him a toothless smirk " these humans have placed wards on the stairs which is preventing us from leaving."

The goblin looked to all the human's one of them shouted "what does he care humans are not his concern."

The goblin pulled out a device and typed into it and then he sneered at the humans. " In violation of the Goblin treaty for missing a wards all of your vaults will be fined 2000 gallons. Anyone who doesn't leave now there vaults will be sized by us and your lives will become forfeit."

One of the humans scowled at him "you can't do that you filthy little creature."

"I take that as a sign of you are not leaving." The goblin pressed a button and hundreds of goblin guards poured of the bank and down the stairs. The slaughter began some tried running but nothing could outrun a goblin guard on the hunt. Some trying popping out but they forgot there wards extended over the whole alley.

The slaughter ended and the goblins were dragging all the bodies back into the bank past Harry and his Veela companions. Harry shuddered because he knew the goblins would be feeding the bodies to the dragons that were supposedly in there. The Ministry arrived with Dumbledore and Auror's. "What is the meaning of this you have broken the treaty."

The goblin who first came out sneered at the ministry. " We have not we have done what was necessary and within the treaty since they violated it we acted accordingly you will get a full report on the matter."

The ministry was stammering he looked to Dumbledore. " I am afraid ministry we can't do anything until we get the report on the matter."

The goblin turned to Harry "the wards are down you are free to leave."

Harry nodded Dumbledore spoke though " Harry I am afraid I can't let you do that am going take you back to the Weasley's."

"Actual Its Lord Potter and I am glad you are because it saves me some paper I am formerly withdrawing from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was stunned then they heard a chirp from the goblin they looked to him. " It seems Dumbledore you also violated the goblin treaty. So if you or any of the Weasley's step foot on are land your heads will be gone. As of right now your vaults will be sized and any more payments not covered to repay back Lord Potter will be taken out of your pay until it is all returned."

Everyone was stunned and didn't know what to do. But Harry did he turned to Rebecca " Beam me up."

She smiled and the portkey's were activated Harry stumbled as they landed he looked around and could tell he was on a beach somewhere. " Harry welcome to the island nation Themyscira home of the amazons and the Veela. Men are not allowed on this island we need to go and see the Queen in order to gain permission for you to be on this island."

So Harry was led to the palace Harry got stares as he walked by some of them looked nasty.


	107. Chapter 107

No one knew Harry Potter studied the animagus over the summer and brewed the potion. When he found out he was a dragon he was surprised and he looked through the book for answer and he did found one. It turns out when a person has any form of bite from magical creature and healed by one tend to have the stuff remain behind and can lead to more powerful magic and transformations.

So Harry practiced over the summer transforming different parts of his body. He even learned to breathe fire outside of the transformation. He didn't complete the transformation until the last day at the Weasley's. Then it was time to go to school and then the dreaded announcement of the Tri-wizard tournament came and of course Harry was entered. Then one day he felt something call to him so he went out to the woods to see what it was.

He was surprised to see Dragons and the handlers were trying to handle the bunch of them. Harry was pissed because they were trying to put them in these containers that reminded him of his cupboard and they were using powerful spells to get them to get in there. Harry had enough he transformed and crashed into the camp. Some of the workers ran screaming "I thought there no more wild dragons." One of them shouted.

Harry turned and sprayed his fire and it broke some of the chains and it was a chaotic site as more dragons became involved. Pretty soon there were dead workers and the Dragons were free. Harry heard a voice in his head "I thank you for the support."

Another voice sprang into his head "we must fly to Romania and free are brothers and sisters and hatchlings."

Harry nodded and they took off and Harry followed they passed a jet on the way. They made it to Romania by early the next day and they crashed into the wards surrounding the reserve. Harry smirked and transformed back and managed to go through the wards. He changed back midair and took off and started to free the dragons the workers never stood a chance against all the free dragons. They heard the alarms but it mattered little because everyone was free.

They formed a group and charged towards the wards and it fell under the combined weight of the dragons. "We need to find a nesting ground."

Harry this time tried it "no we still have to free our brethren held captive by the goblins and in other counties."

Harry's mind was filled with the memories of the dragon's mistreatment. They headed back towards London to free those trapped within the walls of the Bank. Harry broke off the pack and headed towards a place he hated most. He flew over Privet Drive and landed in the park and changed back. He stormed towards number 4 and he knocked on the door it was late at night. His Uncle opened the door "what are you doing here freak shouldn't be at school."

Harry smirked "I have come for your death Uncle." Harry took a deep breath as his uncle reached for blew a fire ball close range at his uncle. His uncle was ash in seconds. He walked into the house and changed back into a dragon and the house collapsed around him. He took off and blew anther fireball and the collapsed house was fire.

He caught up with the herd "Harry they hate the humans as much as we do we should give them a chance to free them before we kill them."

Harry landed outside of Gringot's and changed back and used his wand to magnify his voice. "Goblins release are kin we don't want to harm you for with them the humans will burn."

A goblin came out "if we don't."

Harry pointed up the goblin looked up and for the first time in a while a goblin looked scared. After a while Harry heard people shouting spell Harry turned around and from the dragons memories knew these were Auror's. Then heard the book doors open a very large goblin walked out "Mr. Potter we will release the dragons if you let us bathe in the blood of our enemies."

Harry turned to the side "you're welcome to it."

The king looked pleased he waved his hand and goblins poured forth from the bank. They began to salter them and then from the back of the bank the largest dragons Harry ever saw rose forth. Harry then heard planes flying over heard and knew it to be Muggle. Harry changed he rose up and flew towards them his kin followed and they began to take the jets out of the sky. All around the alley buildings burn with the remains of the jets buildings were destroyed within the alley.

The goblins went to take the battle outside of Hogwarts. Harry changed and stepped in front of them. "Your highness times have changed the Muggles are more equipped to destroy you. Send goblins out and recruit the trolls giants and centaurs and spiders. Send people to destroy the ministry building and wipe the ancient ancestral homes. Well I and the dragons and some of warriors go get some Muggle weapons to take them on."

The King looked him over and nodded "ok you know them better than we do."

So Harry and his kin with goblins riding on his back took to the military bases. The goblins stole how to operate the machinery from the minds of the soldiers and transported the stash and vehicles and remaining jets back to the bank.

Harry flew back and more planes went to stop them they took them out and traced back were they came from. He let the goblins off and they set out to overtake the aircraft carrier. They flew back to the alley and the dragons cleared an area around the alley so they could land. They waited a couple of days before the goblins were armed. By this time the military was moving in on them the goblins set about destroying them. They easily over took them there were deaths but in the end they were wiped out. They marched and overthrew the Queen and parliament and the Goblin King took a seat on the throne.

They brought the Muggles under a new rule but after weeks of new rules and getting the Muggles used to magical creatures they got word a huge army was amassing at Hogwarts magcial's and Muggles. They formed a plan to attack Hogwarts and put an end to any resistance.


	108. Chapter 108

Harry Potter knew his father didn't like him because he wasn't the boy of prophecy Neville was and he took it out on Harry. His mother treated him well his father would beat his mother but that didn't stop her. She would have left him a long time ago but divorce was illegal in the wizarding world. Lily had another girl named Rose and his father adored her but she wouldn't return the affection so he beat her like the rest of the family. Lily began to take anti pregnancy potions and began to wonder what happened to her sweet loving husband.

Harry was happy he and his mother and sister where in Diagon alley. He was in the bookstore when he tripped over the hundreds of books on the floor and he bumped into a shelf and a bunch of books feel one landed on his head. He read the cover when it landed on the floor "very obscure potions."

Harry picked it up and looked through it and smirked when he saw one potion. He walked to the front of the store and paid for the book with some money his mother gave him. Harry when he got home began to work on the potion in secret. It took 2 months before it was done but when it was he snuck downstairs late at night. He spotted his dads peaches no one was allowed to eat them but him if anyone else ate them god help them. He picked up one of them and soaked the peach in the potion and he knew his ring wouldn't pick it up because his dad put anther potion on his peaches and his ring vibrated.

Harry went up to bed and he got up and went downstairs and his mom was making breakfast. He sat down at the table and he barely sat before his dad came in and smacked in the back of the head and his head bounced off the table he glared at his dad. He hoped luck was on his side when his dad reached for a peach and it was for his dad grabbed the potion laced fruit. He took a big bite and Harry had to stop a smile from forming on his face. His dad chewed and swallowed and Harry waited and his father went to take a second bite when it feel out of his hand and rolled across the floor and he collapsed to the floor.

Lily was shocked more so when Harry got off his chair dancing around singing "I did it I did it." Then he started on a second verse of "ding dong the wicked wizards gone."

Lily looked at him "Harry what did you do?"

Harry smirked at his mother "remember the story of Snow White well the shop owner didn't realize he owned the very potion book Maleficent wrote. It had inside the potion she used on Snow White and the very same potion I have now used on dad."

She grabbed Harry and hugged him "thank you but now comes in the hard part faking the sadness."

Harry smirked and pulled out anther potion "she was never good at emotions so she created potions to fake them. Here we have sadness two drops and you will be in hysterics."

Lily took the potion and trusted her son and put two drops on her tongue then Harry stuck out his tongue. "What about Rose?"

Harry smirked "I used a modified sleep potion she should be asleep until we give her the reversal potion when the Auror's leave."

Lily started to ball her eyes out she walked to the Floo and called the hospital. "Please come quickly my husband has collapsed and he won't wake up."

She waited and 5 minutes later the healers showed up and she showed them to the kitchen she was first n and Harry was just finishing up something. The healers went to work then the Auror's showed up and it was a mad house. But finally they all left and the sadness potion wore off. Lily saw it was almost lunch time she threw out breakfast and went to work "best go wake up Rose."

"What are we going to tell her?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled "leave that up to me son."

Harry went upstairs and gave his sister the reversal and waited "good morning sleepy head it is almost lunch time."

She was confused 'if it lunch time why are you not dressed for the day?"

He knelt down and his sister hopped on his back "mom will explain."

So Harry gave his sister a piggy back all the way downstairs. She hopped off when they got in the kitchen she took her normal spot. "Mom what is going on and where is dad?"

Lily tried to hide her emotions "honey something happened to dad at breakfast he suddenly collapsed and now he is at the hospital but so far he hasn't woken up."

Rose gave a beaming smile "good I hope he never gets up."

Lily served lunch and kissed the top of her head "Now Rose we must pretend to be sad or the Auror's would think we did something."

She nodded so the weeks passed and the family was happy than ever. Not matter what the hospital tried James never woke up. They had many visitors and well-wishers and then Dumbledore showed up but despite his smile Harry felt like Dumbledore wasn't happy. "Lily I am so sorry I have looked into what is affecting James and I came with nothing."

She sighed "I just wish someone would tell me what is going on?"

Dumbledore demeanor changed and his mom almost dropped to her knees. "I think you do now why don't you tell me so he come back home."

His mother stood "I think it is time you left headmaster."

Then his mother screamed and dropped to her knees and Harry sprang into action and he went to drop on the headmasters back but he was blasted back into a cabinet. His mother stood and fired off a spell but it was blocked by the headmaster. They fought Harry knew she would fall the headmaster was to powerful he scrambled for the front hall. He got to the alarm box and opened it "intruder alert."

Harry ran for his hidden stash of potions as he passed the kitchen the headmaster was struggling against the house defenses and his mother. Harry grabbed the potions he needed and ran back to the kitchen which was destroyed and the defense were gone and his mother was growing weak. He crawled into the kitchen and hides behind the counter and put the potion in a needle and he crawled behind the headmaster and stabbed him. The headmaster screamed and his mom pressed the advantage he blocked them all but the last one when his shield failed and the headmaster had a look of shock on his face he was pushed back but Harry hoped to all fours and the headmaster fell ass over tea kettle.

The headmaster glared at Harry went to nail with a spell but nothing happened. He was confused Harry stood "the potion I injected into you stops your ability to cast any magic for 24 hours."

The headmaster stood and Harry knew he was going to call his phoenix. Harry reached behind him and grabbed the frying pan and threw it nailing the headmaster in the head and he collapsed to the floor out cold. Harry walked over and pulled the wand out of his hand and he felt change over to him. Harry poured the second potion on the headmaster's head he wouldn't remember anything for the past week. He went over and checked on his mother se was alright but cold from magical exhaustion he was glad his sister was at summer camp.

Harry then put the wand he got from the headmaster away in a drawer. He picked up his moms wand and tied up the headmaster and gagged him. Then he went to the Floo and called the Auror's. He gave them his side of the story then there field medic woke up his mother and she gave him her side. They took the headmaster then the head Auror turned to them "I will be keeping on you because this is the second incident to happen in this kitchen."

They breathed a sigh of relief his mother went to speak Harry reached up and covered her mouth. Harry pointed to his ears and then to the room Harry handed her back her wand and removed his hand. She walked out and went to anther rune panel and activated it and would remove all foreign spells and listening devices and spells. "Ok Harry it is safe to talk. I am thankful for you and your potions I didn't know how much longer I could hold off the headmaster."

He nodded "I knew he was using mind magic so I gave him a potion he won't remember the past week. Plus I have his wand so he won't be as powerful anymore because I feel like it came from the wand."

For the next week or so mother and son studied the wand. Then the headmaster trail came up and since he didn't remember the past week and was a powerful member of the ministry all he had to do was pay a fine to repair their kitchen. As the Minster went to dismiss them the headmaster spoke up "I would like to ask for my wand back I think it may have gotten lost in their kitchen."

"I am sorry headmaster but after the Auror's left we cleaned the kitchen and we never came across your and if we had we would have called the Auror's." Lily said.

Dumbledore held his composure and gave his famous eye twinkle. But his mother smiled at him he nodded his head "Ok I will ask the Auror's if they know where it is."

They left and spent the money from Dumbledore and repaired the kitchen for the next 2 weeks. Then Rose came home and everything was explained to her why the kitchen was so much nicer and cleaner his sister groaned. "I miss everything around here."

Harry chuckled and headed to the family library and looked for a way to block Dumbledore out of their heads. He looked through the books and spotted a weird name Alice Kingsleigh Potter he pulled the book off the shelf and opened to the back cover there was a painted picture of the writer on the back. He was rattling his mind he swore he has seen her before he snapped his fingers and headed towards the fiction section. He found the book he was looking for and he compared the two pictures. He smiled he was related to Alice from Alice in wonderland. So he read the book and laughed her adventures in wonderland was a made up story but things in the book were her defenses.

So he took the book and for the next month or so everyone in the family studied Occlumency but then it was time to start Muggle School. Their decided this year to hire tutors and homeschool them and they went at the pace they were comfortable with. Harry when he wasn't doing that he was looking through the books in the library now that his father wasn't around. He was making headway when he heard the ring of a Floo call.

Harry went downstairs and his mother got the call he saw one of the healers assigned to his dads case. "Mrs. Potter we have id the potion affecting your husband it is the Snow white potion. All you have to do is come down and kiss him and he should be right as rain. "

His mother pretended to be excited "I will be right down." She ended the call and turned to Harry she must have known he was there "now what do we do Harry? Because my marriage should be enough to wake him up."

Harry was confused as she was and time was running short. He smacked his head "think Harry think." Then he saw it he remembered a book "wait a minute people with Occlumency have been known to suppress the marriage bond to hide it from their captors. It is describe as gold thread from their core leading to outside their body. You can cut the connection before it reasserts itself."

She smiled "that's brilliant. Let's go Harry and hope it works if not I hope you have a backup plan to take care of."

He gulped "yes but I don't it to come to that." She nodded and they walked to the Floo "to bad Rose is with her tutor today because she is missing out once again."

His mother laughed and there took their turns went to the hospital and made it to his father's room. Dumbledore and the healers were in the room Lily smiled at them and walked over to his bedside and pretended to prepare herself and closed her eyes and leaned down and kissed him she also made sure her feelings of hate and loathing were at the surface. When she kissed him and backed off Harry gasped as he saw the gold thread of his parents' marriage appear so did everyone else. They smiled they thought it would work then it turned black and then it shattered and his father remained sleeping.

Everyone was confused then there was a pop and a Goblin appeared in the room and looked to his mom. "Mrs. Potter I have no clue how you did it but you are the first witch in centuries to divorce there husband and destroy the marriage bond." Everyone gasped at that news "furthermore since James is unfit to do his duties as head of house and has been this way for a while. " The goblin walked over and removed his father's ring and walked over to his mother and placed it on her hand "it falls to you to perform said duties until Harry Potter is of age."

Dumbledore sputtered "but she is divorced she is no longer a Potter."

Harry smirked this time and h spoke up "she may be divorced from my father but she is still connected to the potters through us. As such as long as we live she shall remain a Potter."

The goblin nodded "I couldn't have said it better myself and we all know once someone is a Lord and loses that title they can never become it again."

Harry's shot up into his head "question goblin if a man were to die would he lose his title as lord." The goblin nodded "if said individual had no heirs and was defeated in battle who would that title pass to."

"well if they had no heirs the title would pass unto the next of kin if there is no next of kin then it would pass unto the person we defeated them and the title would be absorbed and as a while as the family gifts and such."

Harry nodded "I would such a person go about calming this title."

"It is automatic upon death."

Harry grinned but made sure he wasn't showing any teeth "I think you know what I am trying to get at is my sister defeat of Lord Voldemort mean we absorbed the Slytherin line."

The goblin pulled out a device and spoke in his tongue and was talking a mile a minute. Dumbledore didn't look happy and the healers where discussing what to do now. The Goblin put the device away "you are most correct Young Mister Potter Lord Voldemort upon his death the Potter family line has absorbed the Slytherin title into their bloodline. If there is nothing else." Everyone shock their heads "good day to you all then."

Lily turned to the healers "Please move him to the long term ward. I want access to him restricted or the healers assigned to his case are allowed in and only a Potter is allowed to visit. The only treatments he will be allowed to have are to ensure he lives there is to be no more work in reversing this potion."

Dumbledore was stunned "Lily you can't be serious he was once your husband."

She glared at him "he was once yes but no longer and seeing as I am the head of his house now what I say goes." She turned to the healers "if I hear anyone working on reversing or anyone who does reverse it will have the license revoked."

She turned on her heels and stormed from the room and Harry walked after her and they went to the DMLE. She walked to Amelia's office she looked surprised to see her "Lily I heard your husband should be back on his feet today maybe he can tell us who did this to him."

His mother gave her sweet smile "I am sorry but the process didn't work and it somehow resulted in me and James being divorced." Amelia was surprised "Now Amelia I will tell you this I no longer wish for this case to be investigated any further it is to be closed."

Amelia was stunned "Lily only the head of house can do that."

Lily showed her the ring "is this enough for you."

Amelia nodded "this case will be closed but of James he is in charge of the Auror's."

"Well I believe since he won't be woken up that makes you in charge of the unit until next month."

They left her office and gathered there dads stuff from his office and then headed home. They walked out of the Floo. They came face to face with Rose "aw man again really."

"Sorry Rose it seems you must have caught the Blitz curse."

Rose was stunned "how?"

Lily sighed "see every magical culture has this curse no one knows how it started. But in order for it to be passed the holder of the curse must walk into a room at the same time someone leaves and something awesome or cool must happen."

Harry snapped his fingers "I think I know how it happened remember Rose forgot something at the bookstore while we ate at the Leaky Cauldron. We let her go alone and Hagrid walked in and that's when that woman flooed in naked."

Rose huffed "well not be leaving your side because I don't want to miss out." For a while there she did before she fell back into habits and it was forgotten.


	109. Chapter 109

Lily Potter wasn't happy where she was in life no she wasn't. Sure she had the family her 13 old son who happened to be the boy who lived and her twin daughters now 11. But her marriage to James was falling apart there was no love left in the marriage and they stayed together for their kids. Then also James didn't use his position as Lord to get her a Muggle a place in the ministry. Nor would her sponsor her laws nor would he sponsor her new inventions. She was left to be a stay at mom something she refused to be but here she was.

They were now at a Ministry ball at Greengrass Manor and James was talking politics. She decided to take a look around at the mansion wherever they didn't put wards to prevent guests from entering. She was hoping to find a library when she was pulled into a dark room she went to protest but was cut off by a kiss. Her hormones kicked in and she responded to the kiss because she hadn't been with a man since she got pregnant with the twins.

Lily straightened her dress after leaving the room and having the best sex of her life. She didn't care that she cheated on James or the fact the guy wished to remain a mystery. She found herself back in the main hall. She sat in the hall trying to hide a smile on her face but a couple hours later they left.

Months later it was the Christmas ball and it was taking place at Abbott Manor. Lily went there hoping to having anther encounter with her mystery lover. She made her appearance and went to explore and once again she felt herself pulled into a room and felt a familiar pair of lips on hers. Once again she had mind blowing sex. Then the disguised came out of the dark "see you at the News Years ball."

The guy left and Lily got dressed smiling the whole time she couldn't wait. Sure enough a week later she and the mystery lover had sex in a darkened room. But then a month later Lily knew she was facing the consequences of her escapades for she was puking her guts out down the toilet. She sighed grabbed her wand and confirmed her fears she was pregnant the mystery stranger had gotten her pregnant.

She walked out and came face to face with a enraged James "so I see you can't find love in my arms you find it another man."

Lily glared at him "don't start on me James If you have found love in the arms of men since we stopped having sex at least I waited this long."

James reeled back of course she would know "so what do we do about this?"

Lily sighed "we continue to be a family you can continue having sex with your lover and I will continue to have sex with mine. No one doesn't need to one you are not the father."

James nodded "so it's like the twins then?"

Lily looked at him confused "what do you mean you are there father?"

James shock his head negatively "nope I guess it's time to tell the night of Voldermort's attack I was infertile."

Lily raised her hand to her mouth and gasped in shock. "Then who is the father?"

James sighed "well since I didn't want people to notice the non-Potter features I used a spell and took out some of Harry's developing sperm and used a spell to insure he was the father."

Lily was stunned James left after this she walked out of the room in shock. She had to talk to Harry she went to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked up and gave off his grandfatherly smiled. "Lily what bring you here?"

She smiled "I would like to speak to my son Harry?"

"He is set to start lunch so maybe you can grab him before he heads in."

She nodded and headed out of the office and she waited outside of the great hall. She spotted Harry and walked towards him and grabbed his arm "we need to talk?"

She pulled him into an classroom. She saw the look of fear on Harry's face "I am sorry mom I thought it would make you happy."

She looked at him confused "what are you talking about Harry I came here to talk you about what your father told me this morning."

Harry looked relieved "so dad finally told you I was the twin's father."

Lily was stunned "you knew how?"

Harry sighed "the book only Potter blood can open it tells you the Potter family tree. I saw my name connected to yours and the name of the twins. Then dad made me swear an oath not to tell you but I felt it break once you spoke."

She nodded "well I am going to need an oath from you for what I am about to tell you next?" Harry gave an oath "Harry I am pregnant and as you probably know it won't be your fathers."

Harry was shocked and started to mutter to himself "this shouldn't have happened I thought I was covered."

"Harry dear what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed he reached into his pocket and depressed something and then came over and kissed her. She was shocked her son was kissing her but then all of a sudden it didn't matter and she ended up having sex with her son. When they both finished Lily knew "you are my mystery lover."

Harry nodded "I am sorry when I found out I fathered a child with me it turned me on. I wanted a piece of it so I came up with a plan and it worked perfectly and so I did it anther two times. But I never thought you would end pregnant I thought you were on the contraceptive potion."

"Well since your father wasn't having sex with me I figured I could stop. But this time I know you are my son how come I am so ok with this."

"The same reason you were ok with cheating on dad. I created a potion so you would act on your most basic desires. I had a backup plan if you ever figured it was me I created a potion were you would be carefree and see you could enjoy having sex with your son."

She nodded "it worked Harry because now that I know where I can get awesome sex I want more of it."

She had sex with her son once more. She was spent after the second time "so how did you know your potions would work one me?"

Harry smiled "because the twins helped me create it and we tested it out on each other." She was stunned "be careful mom they are some kinky girls and are also looking forward to getting their mother/grandmother into bed with them." Lily shivered with desire thinking about it.


	110. Chapter 110

Harry Potter curled up on the floor as his Uncle continued to beat him with his fists. This wasn't the first time the 7 year old had to endure this. But this time his Uncle was drunk and would not stop even his Aunt who hated him tried to get Vernon to stop. Finally Harry was ready to block out when he felt himself change and he looked up to see his Uncle back up in fear. Before Harry knew it he was all fury and on all fours.

His Uncle went to beat him again and instinct took over and he swiped at his Uncle. His Uncle shirt was ripped open and he large cuts on his chest. Then the door opened as his cousin came back in for the night. Harry bolted for the door when his cousin saw a large wolf bolting for him he paused in the doorway. Harry leapt and landed and knocked over his cousin he bolted out the door with his Uncle hot on his tail. "Boy get back here."

Harry ignored them and watched people in the street running and screaming to get away from him. He ran around trying to find someplace safe but he couldn't find a place then what Harry recognized as animal control got involved. Then Harry heard a pop and his hind quarters stung and after a few he felt groggy and everything went black. He woke up on a cold metal table and a young woman looked back at him. "It is ok kid be calm." Harry felt calm with the woman scratching his ears.

Then a man came in "honey get away from him he is a dangerous animal."

Harry didn't like this man tone but the woman shushed him and continued to scratch his ears. "Dad this isn't an animal it's a boy who happened to stumble unto his animagus form."

The man seemed startled by this "are you sure dear?"

She nodded she pointed to her eyes 'these never lie dad."

The man nodded" ok we have to change him back and get him back to his family."

Harry didn't want to go back he just broke free from his family he didn't want to go back. Harry went to protest to that notion and instead growled. The girl chuckled "dad maybe look him over first because I don't think he likes that idea very much."

The man sighed "ok dear back up and let me look at him."

The man looked over Harry while he was in wolf form. The man was shacking with fury at the results. "This kid has been abused but how do we go about getting the kid out of the situation."

The woman smirked "the answer is simply dad we put glamour over adoption papers and make them think they are signing over custody of their wolf instead they sign over the kid to us."

The man smiled "god idea Penelope I will go handle this why don't you take him to the house and see if your mother can help him change back." So he walked out with Penelope "wait I need to know his name." they stopped and faced the man "kid I can read your mind so please just think your name."

"Harry Potter."

The man looked in enraged and shacking and turning purple Harry whimpered with fear. Penelope kneeled down and hugged his head and scratched his ears. "dad your scaring him."

The man seemed unfazed "those people will pay. Honey take him to the house and warn your mother we have the boy who lived with us."

Penelope seemed surprised but didn't say anything she just stood and walked to the door and Harry followed. He was taken to a nice sized house and he saw a very beautiful woman he could see were Penelope got her looks. They had a whispered conversation it was amazing with his animal hearing he couldn't hear them. They eventual stopped and Penelope and her mother managed to get Harry to change back and eventual got him to change back and forth. Afterwards they explained to him what really happened to his parents and they explained magic to him. They also explained that Penelope's parents were vets for both magical and Muggle animals and ran a rescue center that's why he was brought there.

Harry nodded after a while and Harry was official adopted by the Clearwater's. He was now the son of Rebecca and Sam Clearwater and he was explained Vernon and Petunia had a lot of legal troubles for having a wolf in a private city home. Harry was given potions to undo the damage done by the abuse. So Harry got to know the family Harry saw the man coming in with torn clothes and looked tired. Becca was shocked "Sam what happened?"

"Someone brought in a dam magical fox thinking it was a normal fox the sedatives didn't last as long and before I could put up the wards it woke up and attacked me and bolted for the door and is running around the property. I need your help in catching it dear."

She nodded went to grab her coat "Maybe I could help." Harry said.

Sam looked down at him looking a little unsure when Rebecca spoke "that is a good idea why don't you change into your wolf form and see if you can track him howl if you find him."

Harry changed and Sam held the door open for him and he took off. Harry bolted and ran for the vet center and caught the scent and took off. He found the fox who is trying to burrow under the wards when it saw Harry it bolted. Instead of howling Harry gave chase and eventual caught up to the fox and batted with his paw and knocked the fox out. He picked up behind its scruff and dragged to where he smelled Sam and Rebecca. Harry trotted up behind them unseen he dropped the fox and gave a wolfish grin. He howled right behind them they about jumped out of their skin. Harry was now changed back holding his sides laughing they both mocked glared at him. "I see he has a little more James in him then we thought."

Rebecca shock her head back and forth "I don't think it's that as so much as it is the fox aura it is giving off."

Sam smirked "maybe" he pulled out his wand and checked on the fox and levitated the fox back to the center. "Why don't you take the laughing hyena back to the house and give him a cookie for a good job."

Sam carried the fox back to the center and Rebecca got Harry to stop laughing as soon as the fox was far enough away. Harry got his cookie and he started school the next day he loved it. But one day he came home to a pacing Penelope. "Harry I thought you would never get home my parents need your help."

She grabbed his hand and he felt a pull on his navel and he landed in what looked to be a tent but it was so much larger on the inside. Sam looked relived to see him "Harry we have a dangerous criminal out there who is a Grizzly Bear animagus we need you to track him for us."

A scared man spoke and he had a peg leg "Sam are sure it is wise to use the kid."

"I know it isn't ideal Moddy but Harry is a wolf animagus and the best chance we have of tracking him down."

"Ok if are sure Sam."

Harry changed to his wolf form and was given a piece of fur he smelled it and he walked out of the tent and started to track the smell. Sam and Moddy followed with a couple of what Sam called Auror's. One of them packed the tent with magic they followed the scent for hours but didn't seem to catch up. "Harry stop we will rest here for the night we will pick it up in the morning."

So they camped out and Harry was back in his human form he got a kick out of some of the stories the Auror's had to tell. Harry went to bed to awake to screams he ran out of the tent to see the biggest nastiest bear he ever saw attacking the camp. Harry saw it ready to charge at Sam he knew his wolf would get creamed but he had to try and so he leapt at the bear and thought as he did it of doing something to stop the bear. The bear reared back on its hind legs and roared at Sam was cowering on the ground. Harry this time changed into an Anaconda and managed to wrap himself around the bears front paws and middle.

Harry squeezed the snake body tight and the bear tried thrashing around to loosen Harry but nothing worked the bear stopped as it became harder to breathe. One of the Auror's raised his wand when Sam stood "stop you may enrage it more let Harry finish it."

The Auror kept his wand raised as the rest of the Auror's and Moody came out of where they were with scratched and hanging limbs and Moddy missing his peg leg he was hoping on one foot. They all raised there wands waiting for the bear to pass out eventual he passed out but Harry kept ahold because he knew he was faking eventual he really did pass out. Harry let go and slithered out and changed back the Auror's went to work Sam came over to check on Harry "you alright Harry."

Harry nodded "just tired."

Sam nodded "let's get you back home."

Harry nodded Sam took him home and he went to his room and crashed. The next morning he awoke he was glad it was a weekend. He sat down and ate and finished his breakfast when Rebecca stopped him. "Harry we need for you to come outside with us we want to check something."

Harry nodded he followed her and Sam was standing outside with a Rabbit in his hands. Harry was confused. "I understand your confusion Harry we need to see if you are animal shape shifter or a multi animagus. So we need you to focus on the rabbit and think about changing into it." Sam said.

Harry concentrated but he couldn't change into the Rabbit. Rebecca patted him on the back "its ok Harry it seems like you are a multi animagus."

They were ready to wrap it up when Harry spoke "can I try one more thing?"

Sam turned back around "sure Harry."

Harry walked over and petted the rabbit and he felt a tingle. He stepped back and thought about the rabbit and he changed. Rebecca gasped "Sam he isn't a shape shifter he is an animorph."

Harry changed back and looked at her confused "What is that?"

"Harry a shape shifter usually connects to a certain lei line for life and whatever animals live on it they can change into expect a magical animal. We figured you connected to one that ran through a zoo but that isn't the case. No Harry you are animorph with a few second touch you can change into any animal and unlike animagus or like said shape shifters you can also change into a magical animal."

Harry was amazed but thought of something and pictured Penelope in his mind and he changed into her. Sam and Rebecca were stunned and gaping and finally Rebecca stammered out a question "how is this possible?"

Harry changed back "aren't humans essential animals so therefore it would make sense that I would be able to change into them. Plus I figured I could because if I am in contact with a human for more than a few seconds I get the same tingle as I do with any animal."

They nodded in understanding so from that day forth Harry when he was home from school would work with Sam and touch as many animals as he could. Harry took to sneaking out some nights and using one of his bird forms to travel to the zoo and touch some of the animals there late at night. So it was almost time for Harry to start Hogwarts he was looking forward to it from Penelope told him it was awesome she even leant him some school books to read she even let him read her Runes and Arthimancy books.

One day a siren rang out in the house Harry nor Penelope knew what it meant. Their parents were out on a date then a voice came over "all personal are to report to Sherwood Forest we have a dragon on the loose."

Harry knew how dangerous this could be Harry took off out the door. Harry knew were his parents were dinning he flew as fast as he could. He landed and changed in an alley and rushed into the restaurant. The head server tried to stop him but ran to his parents and whispered in Sam's ear and then Rebecca's they both paled. They stood up "it's a good thing we didn't order yet." Rebecca said.

They hurried out of the restaurant and into the same alley Harry used and popped out they landed in the magical ranger station. It was a mad house in there Sam walked up to the head ranger. "Sam Rebecca Clearwater what can we do to help?"

The ranger looked at them "go out there follow the smoke and lend a wand in trying to stun this animal be careful it is an old nesting dragon."

They gulped and turned to Harry "stay here." Harry knew why a female dragon gets a large leap when it becomes pregnant and its class faction would change to nesting. It never changed but if it managed to reach the old age it got another leap in magic and now it was its duty for that dragon to protect the herd and they are nasty and aggressive.

They ran out Harry was stunned no way was he standing here and running a chance to touch a dragon. He ran out and went the opposite way they went and changed into a Cheetah and took off with magic and being human he could run for a lot longer than a normal human. He knew he got there well ahead of his parents. He ended coming up behind the dragon and he changed back and stealthy touched the tail. He felt the tingle and ducked as the tail was wiped at some of the workers.

Harry changed into his bird form and took off high and saw there were spikes on the dragons back. He couldn't see a weakness then he saw his parents try and help out he knew they would fall like the rest of them. Then he had it he remembered the Basilisk he touched they had a non-lethal gaze but then he wanted to smack himself it wouldn't work on a dragon.

Then he heard it roar and ready to breathe fire at Becca. He dived and he changed back to Harry and changed to the dragon and smashed flat on the ground. The workers backed off so did his parents when they saw two dragons fighting. Harry was losing to the more skilled fighter but he noticed he knocked a lot of the scaled lose so it was just skin. Harry quickly changed tactics and let himself be thrown into the tress. He changed back when he smacked into the tree and changed into the Basilisk.

The dragon zoomed forward Harry laid flat as the dragon flew over he lunged and sank his fangs into the dragons neck he flooded her system with Venom. Harry let go and the dragon crashed to the ground and Harry changed back and then into the dragon again. The dragon got up and Harry wrestled it until the venom caught up to it and it finally collapsed to the ground dead.

Harry changed back he knew he had a broken arm he had bruised ribs and a concussion and plenty of cuts. He walked over to the dead dragon and sat on its leg and he finally heard people Rebecca ran over to him and hugged him "are you ok?"

Harry winced and gasped in pain she backed off "far from it."

Finally the head ranger came forth and walked over to them. "Who here killed the dragon/" Harry raised his hand 'rom the reports I got I take it you are an animorph." All three of them nodded "then I am glad you were here or this situation could have been worse. I know you don't like to kill animals but I am glad you did what needed to be done. The remains are ours we will deliver back to your home and you can do with it what you want."

The ranger went to walk away "sir." Harry couched and he covered his mouth.

'Yes son." Harry held up his hand he coughed into it had a lot of blood on it. "Healer get your ass in here."

Harry passed out and when he came to he was in his bed at home. Finally they stopped and felt his hand was itchy maybe because he wore a cast but as he reached down nothing was there. He pulled out from under the blanket his left arm was missing just below the elbow was missing

Harry shifted into a starfish and with magic speed the process up and he shifted back and his left hand was back. He sighed in relief and he was thankful magic retained memory and restored his hand to what it was just before he lost it. Harry walked downstairs and heard the family whispering "now we are going to have to help Harry get used to the fact he doesn't have an arm anymore. We also have to train Harry so he gets used to his animal forms with no arms. Also comfort him when he realizes he will no longer be able to fly as a bird or a bat."

Harry stuck his head they stopped talking and Harry made sure his hand was hidden. The family stopped and smiled Harry could see the healer. "So are you the one who cut off my arm?"

The healer nodded "yes I am sorry to say I was I understood you were an animorph so I did everything I could to save it. But in the end I was unable and I was left with no choice but to cut it off. But don't fear it was destroyed as soon as it was detached as per my oath."

Harry smirked "I take it you are unfamiliar with Muggle biology." The healer was confused "I thought so no I want to thank you it saved me from cutting it off myself to avoid months of therapy."

Everyone looked stunned the healer more so "this isn't something to take lightly you need your arm for many things in the wizarding world."

Harry smirked and walked in the room and held up his hand "I know that's way I grew another one."

His family finally understood his comment but the healer was confused. "I have never heard of an animal with the ability to regrow there limbs before."

Becca sighed "it is because its non-magical it is a species that lives in the ocean called the starfish. They have the ability to regrow there limbs when they are detached."

Healer gathered her supplies "I am going to have to look into this and see if we can't study it and copy the process."

The healer was gone and Harry saw food and he went to sit down to eat. But Becca stopped him "no way mister we are going to discuss the fact that you disobeyed me and doing so almost got yourself killed."

Harry sighed but turned to the woman he looked to as a mother. "I am sorry but I am not losing anther family because I couldn't do anything. If I didn't act you would be dead and I knew I could do something so I reacted."

Becca got angry "it isn't your job to protect us it's our job to protect you."

Harry shock his head and raised his voice "maybe you if you stopped rushing into all these dangerous situations I would stop trying to protect you. But you both rush in and don't think if you were both killed were me or Penelope would go did you."

Harry rushed out of the backdoor and slammed the door. He walked over to were the dead dragon was. He grabbed a specialty blade and began the task of removing the dragon scales that where left. After an hour Becca came out "Harry can you stop so we can talk." Harry stopped and faced her "me and Sam talked about it and you are right we shouldn't both rush in. But also talked about how you had access to a lot of animals."

"No a lot just the ones brought here."

Becca snorted "don't think we didn't notice you sneaking out and dint place tracking charms on you and noticed you headed to zoos."

Harry blushed "busted."

"Yes busted but I am not worried about that. But as I was saying Sam has agreed to stop going out knowing I am the better hunter and know a lot more spells. He also agreed me and you should work together on all trips out." Harry looked happy "but in order to do so you would have to give up going to Hogwarts and instead have me teach you privately and what I don't know private tutors."

Harry nodded "I don't care animals are my real passion and we if we go out I can touch a lot more cooler animals."


	111. Chapter 111

Harry stared at the storm that welcomed them as they left the train to begin their fourth year. The rain was so intense Harry couldn't even see a foot in front of his face. When got towards the front he could see they planned on taking the kids on the boats he thought it was a crazy idea. Harry and his friends got inside a carriage and of course they would be open to the elements.

They felt the carriage start off and then when they got past the woods they saw the lake. The waves were crashing heavy on the shore. Then a big wave hit and he heard screams and barely heard the cries for help. Harry jumped out of the carriage and ran to the shore and saw one of the carriages got swept into the lake. Hermione was next to him conjuring rope they tied themselves off and began to pull people out. When another wave hit and two more carriages got swept into the lake.

Harry knew this would be a long night but with the people they pulled out were older students they got to work summoning people out of the lake and then tied them off. Then was a bright flash of light and they could see the boats being tossed about and then they saw one that was tipped over. Harry sighed he took off his robe and stripped down and jumped in and swam out and Hermione was swimming next to him.

They got the first years and flipped the boat over and helped the first years back in. It was a good thing they were still tied off to the shore. They began to help more of the students as some were tossed out. They even heard more screams as they assumed more carriages got swept into the lake. Finally the boats headed under the archway and Harry and Hermione swam back to shore. When they got to shore Harry realized Hermione was just in her bra and panties.

He was amazed at how hot her body was he smacked himself and put his clothes back on. Everyone in the rescue effort had to walk to the castle when they got there they were soaked to the bone. They just wanted to head back to their dorms and change their clothes. Dumbledore smiled as they walked in "here is are heroes of the night 30 points to each of you."

Harry just nodded "seeing as everyone here is soaked headmaster maybe we could delay the feast and maybe go and change are clothes."

Everyone was nodding there head in approval and giving shouts of approval. Headmaster looked to Flitch as he walked in. "is there trunks headed to their dorms Flitch."

Flitch looked grump as he was soaked also "well headmaster the carriage that brings the students trunks caught the worse of the storm and all their trunks now lay at the bottom of the lake."

Everyone gave cries of outrage and Harry swore he heard Draco yell his famous line. There was a bang they looked to the headmaster. "Students all of your trunks are sealed against water in the morning I will have a team go and recover them from the bottom of the lake."

Harry spoke up "yes but what about tonight are clothes are soaked and freezing our butts off."

The headmaster was stumped for an answer when McGonagall came in she must have overheard everything happening. "We can let them go take a hot shower and the house elves could dry their clothes they are wearing and then let them come back down."

The headmaster nodded "but of the unsorted first years?"

Harry spoke up "well they could use the old quidditch team locker rooms that are in the castle before we moved them to the tents outside."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise the headmaster clapped his hands "wonderful idea everyone to your dorms and be back down here in 2 hours and we begin the feast."

Harry turned and jogged out of the door he wanted to be one of the first people in the shower. "Umm Harry we don't know the password." Hermione said.

Harry didn't seem fazed and he ran to the dorms and stood before the fat lady. She smiled at them "I heard what has been happening go right on in."

So a half hour later Harry was showered and in dry clothes. He sighed and Hermione soon joined him. He held his arm she took it and they headed for the great hall "So Harry when did you read Hogwarts a history."

He smirked "well last year you and Ron fell asleep I got bored so I took the book out of your arms and read through it."

She smiled "but Harry I was only asleep for an hour and the book was next to me when I woke up."

"Well you know my situation with the Dursley's so I usually didn't have long in the library so I picked up the skill of speed reading. "

Hermione was stunned "how long did it take you if I went fast I could read through it in about 55 minutes."

Harry nodded he was impressed "I got through it in about 45 minutes. Don't Ron but I love reading and have read most of the more inserting books in the library."

"That explains why you pass your essays you know the material but why does it take you so long to get to writing it."

Harry laughed "Hermione you may be able to read fast but me I can speed write. That is why I bought the quill that always has ink it would just slow me down."

Harry looked to her she had smile "well then you should have told me now I only have to get on Ron to do his work."

Harry laughed they got to the great hall and took a seat. "But I must say Hermione I kind of know why Hogwarts has the school robes." Hermione looked at him confused "because it hides a girl's body because Hermione I didn't know you had such curves and a nice rack on you."

Hermione blushed a deep red and then Ron came in and her color went quickly back to normal. He sat down across from them "Harry why didn't you wait for me or hold open a shower for me."

Harry glared at him "one it isn't my job and maybe if you joined us in rescuing some of the students you would have been one of the first people out of the doors."

Ron just rolled his eyes "and risk drowning no thank you."

Hermione grumbled "some Gryffindor you are?"

Ron went red and stood and got into Hermione's face "oi what does that mean?"

Hermione stood and got right back in his face "it means you not very brave because you where to scared to get out of the carriage and jump into the lake."

"Oi I am brave I went with you first year to save the stone and second year I went with Harry into the chamber and I was there last year."

Hermione growled "yeah first year you were so brave you freaked when the plant had you. You freaked when you saw the keys and wouldn't even fly to help Harry. You could have won with giving yourself up yourself but you were too scared to face what came next. Second you pissed yourself at the death day party and you pissed yourself again when you saw the dam cat. I also heard the house elves making fun of you after I woke in second year because you pissed you shat and pissed yourself after the incident with the spiders. I was fully aware when I was petrified when the Auror's came to collect Lockhart there was a blasting hex after the memory spell. You blasted the chamber so you didn't have to go in there to save your sister and help Harry."

She never got to finish because Ron slapped her right across the face. Harry was stunned he went to jump in when Hermione launched herself across the table and tackled Ron to the ground. She sat on his chest and smacked the holy hell out of his face and stood up and kicked him the balls "Never hit me again or I will do a whole lot worse to you."

She stepped on the bench and stepped back over and sat next to Harry. Snape who walked in saw the whole thing Harry figured she would lose all the points she gained for them. But he walked over "10 points from Gryffindor for slapping a lady Mr. Weasley. 20 points to Ms. Granger for a well-deserved beating on the brat."

He strode off and Harry looked at him in shock and then turned to Hermione who a little red from embarrassment. "I noticed those things but I can't anymore." He stood up looked over the table and Ron who was holding his balls and crying he didn't notice the twins walk in. " Ron quit acting like there is anything down there to hold because if you had balls Hermione wouldn't have find times you lacked them. So Ron go find yourself a new friend and maybe grow a pair of balls."

He heard the twins laughing he smirked but then they stopped "wait that is are brother we know isn't brave." George said.

"We have heard of Harry being brave but have never seen it. So please Harry show us your bravery."

Harry raised his eyebrow "How I am supposed to do that there is nothing brave to do here."

They looked at each and nodded and then turned to him and both spoke at the same time. "Kiss Hermione and we will believe you."

Harry was gaping he looked to Hermione she was so red with embarrassment. Harry shrugged his shoulders and leaned down and lifted her Hermione's chin and kissed her on the lips. He went to pull back and she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart and faced the twins who now were red as the hair and gaping. Harry looked down to Hermione "when did you get your tongue pierced?"

She blushed "before my family went to France this summer I got it pierced in Diagon alley it always me to speak English French Spanish and Hindi." She pulled back her hair and she had spiral earring in her ear "this always me to understand it. But Harry when did you get yours done."

Harry smirked "when I was there third year I got the same thing done." He tapped his wand to his ear and the earring appeared in his ear he like Hermione had the spiral earring all the way down his ear.

Hermione seemed shocked "but why did you hide it all last year?"

"I knew Ms. Weasley would freak so I hid it and forgot to undo it."

Hermione laughed "so true bet you can't guess where I have the last piercing."


	112. Chapter 112

Author Notes- Starting with this story I am going to go back and try to clean up some of the stories and I am going to try and put all my stories under one umbrella.

The night of October 31st 1981 was the night that would change the life of a baby wizard and the wizarding world. Voldemort hit the child with the killing curse and there was a mighty explosion. When the dust settled the baby was no longer there and what was left of the mighty dark lord crumbled to the ground. The child was flung back in time and he landed in a bed chamber with a bang. An old man jumped up with a start and grabbed his staff and looked and around and spotted the baby and sensed something dark with this child. He waved his wand and found the Horocrux in his head he quickly destroyed it.

Time passed and the child was now 15 years old and was trained by the old man everything he knew of magic and how to use Muggle weapons. The old man went to wake the young man and walked to his bed but the child wasn't there. "hi Merlin."

The man grabbed his chest and tried catching his breath " please don't do that Godric you about gave me a heart attack." The man now known as Godric was that child from that night. Godric laughed the look on his face was priceless "well you always tell me to practice."

Merlin gave him a glare "well I am going to have to change that and say you never practice on me why don't you go find Salazar and practice on him."

Godric ran out and he saw his friend but heard screams coming up the road they ran towards them and saw bandits raiding a wagon. They both pulled their swords and charged in Godric caught a man's hand as he went to hit one of the young women punched him and knocked him out.

The rest of the Bandits joined in the fight against the two young warriors the fight was going back and forth. Godric was so distracted with a Bandit he couldn't take care of the guy behind him he heard someone muttering and he spun his guy around. He saw the young woman pointing a staff where the guy was. After that the bandits dropped like flies.

All the bandits were dead and Godric and Sal were in front of the two young ladies "well ladies I thank thee for thy help this is my friend Salazar Slytherin and I am Godric Gryffindor."

The ladies did a small bow the taller skinny woman spoke "I am known as Rowena Ravenclaw and this young lady here is my friend Helga Hufflepuff."

Godric was lost in the woman's eyes he took her hand and kissed it "pleasure to meet you. We see that you are heading into town we were wondering if we could escort you the rest of the way."

Sal looked at him like he lost his mind Rowena was still speechless from the kiss on her hand "we would love for you to escort us into town." Helga said.


	113. Chapter 113

The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley was going off without a hitch. People where confused as to why Harry invited Draco Malfoy and his new bride Astoria Greengrass. The Ceremony was closed out singing the contract with blood and the marriage couldn't be undone it would be forever. After Ginny stabbed her finger and there magic joined together Ginny's started to change and people realized this wasn't Ginny but someone under polyjuice potion.

After the changes were complete there on the stage were Ginny once stood was Astoria Greengrass people gasped and turned to face Draco whose mouth was hanging open. They turned to see his wife who now was Ginerva Weasley. She shook her head and people actually saw her memories go through her eyes and knew she was under potions to make her think she was Astoria. They turned back to the stage and looked to the real one.

The real Astoria smiled "what me and Harry did was perfectly legal in every right." This confused people the potion for the memories was illegal expect under special occasions. "Ginerva Weasley was using love potions on Lord Potter. Lord Malfoy was using love potions on me to get a piece of the Greengrass estate because the Malfoy's are poor because of the payment they made to the former Dark Lord and bribes to the former Minster."

Harry picked up the rest "We figured all this out after I isolated myself after Dumbledore's death. Astoria found me one day and comforted me and realized I must have been under a love potion. She got me off of them and we being to fall in love as we hatched this plan. We tricked the two people who gave us love potions to marry. We used the old fashioned blood ceremony because if we used the ones with our names the plan would have been discovered."

Draco stood "you will pay Potter for marrying to this blood traitor."

Ginny stood and slapped him "you will not talk to your wife this way I am Lady Malfoy."

Draco groaned Ralph Luna's husband stood and faced Ron. "Harry came to me and talked to me and so with his help I came to my true love and did the same thing he did to Draco to you."

People where scratching their heads until Ralph changed to one Hermione Granger. People gasped Lesbian Marriage was rare and their favorite bookworm was one surprised them. The fake Hermione stood "no offense Hermione but it was so hard playing you I looked forward to this day for a long time." Her features melted away to reveal Millicent Balustrade.

Ron fainted dead away Bill gulped he was the only other Weasley to have used love potion. He was afraid he would get the reason why his daughter wasn't as pretty as her mother. Luna's face melted away people gasped they thought she was the real deal she acted like her. It turned out to be Fleur Delacour "I came back when Hermione owled me seeing as we dated 4th year after the second task and no one knew until the love potion incident then Harry and Astoria knew and now everyone does." She paused and then pulled out a picture of Luna "she is the jungles of South America doing her research on her creatures as she has been since after 6th year and I paid for it and took her place."

Hermione took over "So when I went to Australia to get my parents Millicent came back in my place as me. I came back as a man Luna really is dating down there."

As this point Minster Dolores Umbridge walked in people thought something would be done but her face shifted to none other than Susan Bones. People gasped and she continued the tale "I took Dolores place during the summer before my 7th year the trails but I had a team in place to help them all escape." People nodded and applauded "they will return after today now that the scam is over." People now understood the recent change Dolores went under making changes for the better they thought it all ploy by her. "Now you are wondering where the real Dolores is why no look no further then Bill's wife."

They watched as the beautiful Fleur changed into the frumpy ugly toad called Dolores and like Ginny saw memories swirl through her eyes. She had a smug smile on her face but Susan glared at her "I swore in with Augusta Longbottom in on the plan she placed a field around the podium where everyone outside heard Dolores name but I was really saying my name. So People I am your Minster Susan Amelia Bones."

People cheered that left one mystery they turned to Millicent she smirked. "Hermione knew of my plans for a restaurant and knew how I loved to cook and knew how Ron loved to eat. But people couldn't get past my looks to see the real me so I agreed to go along with this plan."

The crowd smiled and turned back to Harry when gave a bang with his wand. "I would like to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Mrs. and Mrs. Hermione Granger. Lord and Lady Draco Malfoy. Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley. Your Minster Susan Bones."

Hermione took over "For the first time Lord and Lady Harry James Potter."

The crowd cheered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed with some of their family. But where smirking at how their adopted family got one over on them. George stood " I like to say I never used love potions to get my ..."

Angelia stood and grabbed his ear he stopped "yes you did but you used a dash to get my attention and a date which I don't mind it was worth it."

He smirked "busted but Harry you lived to your Mauder heritage and a prank worthy of it."

Harry smiled and Anglia smiled and winked at him "we just pray your kids don't live up to yours."

George laughed "I don't have kids."

Harry smiled "Angelia do I have to tell him?"

She smiled "nope I got it from here Harry George I am pregnant with twins."

George turned pale and fainted Harry smiled at Angelia "ok now my plans are complete good night everyone." Harry took Astoria's hand and rushed out of the tent.

Author notes- hopeful this makes more sense than the load of crap that was original uploaded and made no sense. But I would like to see someone turn into a story it would be epic.


	114. Chapter 114

James Potter listened to Albus explain that there was a prophecy abut there child Rose Potter born last July. He explained also that they would have to go under a fidelious charm in order to protect themselves. So Albus said he would be back tomorrow to move them to a small house to put them under a fidelious charm.

He explained this to Lily she wasn't too happy but she accepted it and started to pack In the middle of packing James made a Floo call. So the day before Roses first birthday they moved to the cottage Albus was providing. Albus arrived just as another man did Albus knocked on the door wondering who the young man was.

James opened the door didn't even acknowledge the ageing headmaster just hugged the young man. He stepped back "sorry Albus I haven't seen my brother since our parents funeral. Albus this is my younger brother Harry Potter. Harry this is Albus Dumbledore my old headmaster."

Albus was a little shocked but they were invited in that's when he asked his question. "Does he know the situation?"

"Yes I explained it to him yesterday he wanted to come here and help us out. So if Lily ever has to go out she has her own bodyguard and we have extra set of hands here."

Albus nodded his head "that is a most excellent idea James."

So Peter was made the secret keeper and the months passed Harry spent a lot of time with Lily and Rose and got to know them really well. They even helped each other in studies they were both weak in. He even helped set up the ritual she was preparing to save her child if any of them should die. Somewhere along that time Lily gave birth to Iris and Violet Potter twin girls.

At midnight just as the day turned to Halloween the family was up watching a late night movie the door was blasted down. "Lily me and Harry will hold off Voldemort take the kids and go."

They fought with Voldemort and Harry was taken out of the fight. When he came to he felt the anti portkey wards go down. He heard screams from upstairs he rushed up there. His brother was in the room knocked out and he searched his mind and could tell he was brain dead tortured to that point.

He saw Voldemort standing over Roses crib now you die. Harry tackled him to the floor Voldemort quickly got up. "Still alive I see I will have the child."

Harry stood his ground "you will not have Rose."

He could feel all Lily's ritual would need was a sacrifice of one of her blood line he was prepared to take the blow. Voldemort fired off the killing curse when Harry's brain engaged at the last minute he would let his brother's soul move on. He summoned his body and it took the curse.

It blasted him back into Harry and he crashed to the floor. Voldemort moved quickly before could get up. Ran over to the crib aimed his wand and fired off the killing curse. Lily's ritual worked and the curse rebounded on Voldemort and as his body exploded core and all it blow the room apart.

Harry who was now standing crashed into the wall. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a shade of Voldemort leave the robes. He saw a piece break off and head for Rose's fresh cut on her head. He used a wind charm and blew it into an old rattle that Rose hated.

He passed out and he heard voices it was some weird voice and the headmasters. "It looked like the family gave their life to save her."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the giant looking around "where are the twins and Lily then?"

Albus who was so focused on Rose never noticed the missing bodies. "My wards detected a portkey leave here and the anti portkey wards go back up. The twins are probably in death eater's hands and Lily dead body was port keyed out to be used as an inferi."

Harry was shocked he was coming to all the wrong answers. "James after Lily sacrificed her life to activate her Ritual and create blood wards got back in the fight with Harry. They both lost and he tried to kill Rose and it backfired. We will have to take the child to live with Lily's sister for the blood wards."

Harry groaned which caught the headmaster and the giant's attention. This surprised the headmaster. "Actually headmaster Lily port keyed back to Potter manor with the twins she is very much alive."

Headmaster was shocked and Harry briefly caught that the headmaster's plans went up in smoke. "Then who sacrificed their life to save her James is a fighter he wouldn't willingly die."

Harry had tears in his eyes sighed "I was knocked out and he was tortured to the point of being brain dead."

They gasped that was horrible to do to someone there soul couldn't move on and it was illegal to kill them. "Then how did he die?"

"I stood in of front Rose and told him he wasn't getting Rose. He fired off the killing curse I knew Lily's ritual required someone to give up their life so I summoned James lifeless body and he took the blow and since he was brain dead gave up his life without a fight."

Headmaster was shocked but he understood "I understand you wanted to make sure your Brothers soul moved on." he nodded" you will need to live with Rose for the blood wards."

Harry nodded his head "I am willing to do that I told James I would do that for him if he sacrificed his life."

Dumbledore coin buzzed he pulled out a scroll "Longbottoms are in trouble Hagrid lets go."

Harry stopped them he picked up Rose "Hagrid James motorcycle is in the Garage take it to Potter manor." He turned to Albus "I will go with you I will be more help."

Headmaster nodded his head it would be better to take someone who could use magic. "I can't if you die the blood wards won't activate."

Harry shock his head "trust me you may not need them Lily has been looking at wards and how to beef up Potter Manor and trust me with the goblins help they will be better than Hogwarts wards by the time she is done."

Headmaster trusted him they port keyed out and into the Manor. The Longbottoms refused to go under a fidelious they trusted the wards. They moved on to torture Alice Harry conjured a knife and throw it and nailed Rudolph's in the neck killing him.

The other Lestrange brother and Bellatrix turned on the two intruders. "Lookie here we get the headmaster and some young puppy who's magic is low let's play."

Harry smirked and conjured a spell and it hit Rudolph's body " hi dummy he is already dead you can't hurt him."

Then she felt his magic core recharge and realized what he did and was shocked. "You steal the power from him and used to recharge yours that is dark magic you are light wizard you shouldn't do that."

Headmaster who was fighting Lestrange brother number 2 was shocked and was listening for Harry's answers. "There is no light or dark it's all about how you use it."

The fight was on with Bellatrix Harry was losing and was just hoping to hold her off until the headmaster got the other guy. Harry stumbled over Frank's lifeless body and used it to absorb a killing curse he was just like James he didn't feel guilty. Harry rolled out of the way of her next spell and picked up Alice's wand he was a little surprised it was a close match.

The fight turned when Harry was casting with two wands this threw off Bellatrix. Harry purposely missed her and hit Rabastan changing him into a lion. He dogged her next spell as Rabastan charged at the headmaster. Harry casted an illusion charm and he stopped and charged now at Bellatrix who looked like the headmaster.

She was caught off guard and received a slash across the chest she went flying. She saw it charging again and fired off the killing curse and it fell over dead. Harry changed it back and she was pissed she was tricked. She was outnumbered and her only escape route was cut off.

She was going to fight her way out but for her efforts she was nailed with three different spells and she fell over dead. Harry was almost ready to pass out Albus grabbed him "nice work Harry."

He recovered and the Auror's finally showed up and they gave their story to them. They were released the Headmaster went back to the school Harry took his portkey and landed at Potter Manor.

He walked in just as Hagrid was finishing telling her what happened she was crying. He walked over sat next to her and hugged her she turned and sobbed into his shoulders. He rubbed her back Hagrid got up and left. He then told her what happened at the Longbottoms and she cried harder into his shoulder.

Her cries turned into soft sobs "Harry you know this means you will have to live here full time in order to protect her."

Harry pushed away a little and whipped away her tears. "I will do anything to make sure you are all safe I made that promise to James and intended to keep it."


	115. Chapter 115

Harry was In San Francisco after the war to get away from England the American magical government helped him out. He worked at social services and for over year he had been dating a girl named Paige Matthews. They were up on top of a building when this monster appeared in in a vortex of wind.

He fired off a energy ball Paige pushed him out of the way and it almost hit her and she vanished in a column of blue light and then back in. The creature was stunned so was Harry but he stood. The creature fired off anther spell Harry held up his hand. The energy ball clashed into his shield. He pulled out his wand "reducto." The spell hit the creature and had no effect on it.

He fired off anther ball he dogged Paige was hiding behind an AC unit. He stood and leveled his wand "Aveda Kedavra." The sickly green curse hit the creature and it exploded. Then a woman and man appeared he leveled his wand at them. The girl threw up her hands "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?"

"Phoebe Hallowell."

"Cole Turner you are?'

"Harry Potter."

The man looked to his forehead and was surprised. "Wow a man does nothing but complain about you in the underworld."

He leveled his wand at him again "what do you mean?"

The girl stepped in front of Cole " he is an ex demon."

"So a demon is dating a non-magical."

She got in his face "I happen to be a witch."

He looked down at her and aurora read her "my bad a very powerful wiccan witch."

Paige finally had enough "can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"We are magical beings and I had a vision of you in trouble so I came to help bit it seems your boyfriend beat me to it." Phoebe said.

Paige was pissed and surprised and looked to Harry "why didn't you tell me?"

"Umm I could only do so when we were married it's like a huge secret I could end up in jail. But since you happen to be a Wiccan yourself I can."

She looked at him in surprise "wiccan but I have never done magic."

"You did it when you orbed out so you happen to be half white lighter or angel." Cole said.

This surprised her "also happen to be Phoebe's half-sister."

This surprised the whole group at Harry's statement. "How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Well I have Aurora reader on my glasses and close blood relations have about the same Auror."

Phoebe looked around "its best we get out of here."

Harry read her mind "I will take Paige to your attic."

She nodded and Cole and Phoebe faded out. He held out his hand and Paige took it with a pop they were gone. They landed by the door with a silent pop. Phoebe turned to him "Harry Paige this is Piper my sister and my grandma Penny and my mother Patricia."

He nodded Piper though was going to continue her questioning " why can't I see Prue she is dead I need to speak to her."

Penny sighed "she is not handling being dead real well."

Harry moved close to Cole "where is Prue?"

He whispered "I have friend who runs a funeral home she hasn't been reported dead the sisters wanted to try out all their options."

"Take me to her."

Cole grabbed his hand and they faded to the funeral home basement the man wasn't shocked to see them. "Another attempt to raise her from the dead."

Harry saw Prue was in a locker with her clothes on still. Harry sighed "I Lord Harry James Potter Master of death call forth the spirit of Prue Hallowell and order to come back to her body and alive once more."

Prue sat gasping for air this surprised both Cole and the man. Prue was explained what happened. She hugged him "thank you I want to see my sisters and my new sister now."

Harry placed his invisibility cloak around her "let's make this a surprise."

She nodded he took her hand and with a pop they were out. He landed in the attic the girls looked surprised to see him. But still where sad "where did you go?"

He smiled "to raise the dead."

Piper glared at him "that isn't funny."

Prue threw off the cloak "but it's true."

The sisters gasped in shock ran over and hugged there Sister Paige was waved over and joined the hug. Another man appeared in a blue column "Piper ..." He stared in shock. Then at Harry "you did this why?"

"Because this wasn't her time her sisters still needed her."

"You don't know what this will do?"

Piper put a hand on his shoulder "easy it goes from the power of 3 to the power of 4."


	116. Chapter 116

Harry was now dead and he was busy exploring the waiting room he was in and he came across instruments that said Harry Potters alternate reality self's. He looked at them and saw that he was different for every major thing in his life. But there were realties where he was born a girl and there was one where he was a dark lord.

He laughed because he was born to different parents also one was named Alex she lived in NY and she teased her brothers. Then was Piper who lived with her 2 sisters in San Francisco and they didn't use wands. Then there was one were he didn't use a wand but a staff and he lived in Chicago and was in the phone book.

He finally got called back he walked in and was seated across from 3 woman sitting at a desk with a lot of papers on the desk. He sat and looked at them and waiting for them to speak and decide his fate.

Finally one of them spoke "we have failed you Mr. Potter there was many things out of our control and it lead to an unhappy life. So what we're going to do is send you to anther reality were you have died." The sister on the left spoke.

The sister in the middle spoke "you will have your memories of major events and important things basically everything but you won't remember being here."

The sister on the right spoke "we are sending you back now so good luck and do the best with the life we have given you and you are free to do what you want."

He heard a snap and he was being escorted by Hagrid back to the train to go back to the Dursley's. He turned and he was gone he made his way back to Diagon Alley and he went to Gringot's. He went to up to the teller and got a smirk on his face and decided to mess with the Goblin. "A lord is need of your help he is being kept in the dark and has led to a painfully life for the lord."

The Goblin looked up at young Harry "this is a bank child this is not a place to play so please move along."

Harry tried not laughing this wasn't the same Goblin that Hagrid spoke to " well then I as the last scion of Potter will go back to my abusive relatives were they may just kill me."

The Goblin about fell out of his chair and stopped him from leaving "come with me then Young Harry."

A month Later he finally left that bank man when they pay you back they don't kid around they do everything in their power to make it up to you. After they made sure he was of age they used a time chamber and made sure he was healed. Then he was given anti-aging potion and he was trained in the basics of magic and trained in combat.

So now Harry stood at 5 ft. but that was before Puberty he had muscle his hair was long he had in a ponytail. He also got the Horocrux in his head taken out and lead a great many things about Dumbledore it seemed he wanted him as a weapon.

He made his way to king cross station and again saw Molly yelling and wondering where the platform was. He walked up to her " ma' m you might want to go to St. Mungos because memory loss is a serious thing."

She was supporting and he heard the twins snickering she find her voice "young man I don't need my memory checked I well within my faculties."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "well I was trying to help because you seem to have forgotten were the platform was and you went to Hogwarts. Your siblings that were older went to Hogwarts and then you have other children who went you couldn't have forgotten."


	117. Chapter 117

Harry James Potter was confused he woke up in an office looking building after being hit by the killing curse. He started walking around and noticed rooms he opened one he heard a voice "In this reality who should we stick Harry Potter with Draco or Snape?"

Harry Blanched and exited and opened anther door and saw charts and saw what they had in my mind for him in different realties some of them looked like bad story ideas some looked good. He exited and saw a room with millions of glass balls. He looked at them and realized it was him in different realties. He saw one where Sirius told him the prophecy in a letter and he dated Hermione. He saw anther where he meet the perverted form of Godrics ghost and he found a book of sex and used it on Hermione. He saw one where he was a god in terms of power and had a lot of woman and children.

He was continuing to look when he heard a voice "there you are Harry been looking for you. Next time please continue to sit where you end up come with me." He followed the male to anther office "she won't be happy to see you again."

He opened the door and he walked in and he was alone in an office with a beautiful woman "name." she didn't even look up.

He paused then she growled "I said…" she stopped because she looked up and saw who it was "dammit boy are you trying to get him in trouble what are you doing back here."

Harry smiled "well obviously it's to see a beautiful creature such as you. I mean who could stay away from someone as beautiful as you."

She blushed "You flatter me but you have a soul mate some granger girl. Come we have a meeting to attend to decide are fate."

She led him down some halls to a court room and they sat down in chairs facing a Merlin looking figure "I am Hades and here to decide the Fate of one Harry James Potters 56 infractions. Also Jennifer Silvers in ability to prevent this from happening."

Harry was shocked he had died 56 times to get here he was a cursed Hades spoke again " I have decided that Harry James Potter will relive his years as Hogwarts with his memories in tack and try and change things. Also Jennifer is temporarily suspended and is to go back with Harry and live her life with him to make her Happy and also to satisfy the Grangers curiosity Jennifer is added into the soul bond with them."

Jennifer Blushed "but sir what about the rest of my clients who will look after them I can't just leave them."

Hades smiled "Someone will temporarily take over then when you get back with Harry and Hermione seeing as I will make sure you all die at the same time. They will help you and you will have more to take care of so see this as a vacation with benefits."

She sighed and just nodded Harry was happy he got his best friend and an agent of death as his soul mates he couldn't ask for more"


	118. Chapter 118

Harry was reflecting back sitting at the bar of all the troubles and all the death that seemed to follow him every were he went. It started the night he stepped into the Castle called Hogwarts

1st year- Halloween night he fought with a girl called Hermione the teachers find the troll eating her remains in the bathroom.

1st year- Night in the forbidden forest with Draco Hagrid Neville he and Neville got paired off and they came across the creature that was killing the unicorns. They ran and shot the red sparks but it was too late the creature caught up with Neville and ended up killing him.

1st year- The night he went to get the stone his friend Ron came with and so did Padma the Ravenclaw who was a close friend after she helped them with homework. Ron ended up dying at the chess set when the queen instead of bashing the horse bashed him. The next part was the potions and she gave him one to get through but she got it wrong and ended up with the poison.

2nd year- Throughout the year the snake killed Justin Fletch Mrs. Norris Colin. The sad thing was the ghost sir Nicolas got the stare and was forced to move to the next life.

2nd year- The dueling club was a bomb Harry didn't stop the snake that Draco called from his wand and ended up killing Ernie.

2nd year- Chamber of Secrets he went down there to rescue Ginny so that her family didn't have to deal with an anther death. But the idiot Lockhart decided to try and oblivate him he avoided it and it hit the wall and collapsed killing the teacher. He made his way into the chamber but by the time he killed the snake she was dead and he stabbed the into her body and he was killed and Harry was healed by the tears.

That year he didn't have to be afraid of his friends dying because he avoided people but they still died.

3rd year- This was Harry's first game and he almost won it but he blacked out due to those vile creatures. On the way down they were so focused on making sure he got down safely down they didn't see the creatures sucking the souls out of his team mates. In the end Fred, George, leash, Katie, Oliver and Cedric ended up dead. After that he quit the team even if they did reform he wasn't going to be a part of it no way.

3rd year- He found out at the end of the year his godfather killed the man finally he was blamed for. But His best friend killed him when he turned into a werewolf on the way to the castle. The Auror's ended up killing him when they saw what he had done.

4th year- 1st task the dragon he faced went on a rampage and ended up killing Charlie, Maxine, McGonagall, Snape, and Cho.

4th year- second task for some reason the completion went on and Fleur and Gabrielle ended up dying because of the mermaids.

4th year- 3rd task Victor and Percy ended up dying in the maze (A.N- yes I made Percy a year younger.) Voldemort was brought back. Harry ended up battling him due to all the stray curses Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle fathers ended up dead.

5th year- His cousin Dudley was killed by the vile creatures. Life without Dudley was a little easier. Sometime during the summer Voldemort planned a prison break for his followers. But one of his followers set the explosion ward with too much magic and killed everyone on the rock.

5th year- The Minster sent his underling and throughout the year more rules were placed but they didn't affect Harry. But what did were the random deaths and they were all half-bloods and mud bloods by the time the year ended 45 students were died.

6th year students didn't return because of the deaths became easy targets for Voldemort and they were killed.

6th year- was the finally battle and in the end Harry stood tall as the victor but it was shallow for everyone died in the raids on Hogsmeade Diagon Alley and Hogwarts.

He found out when Voldemort died the curse in his scar died with him. It turns out the headmaster knew that it killed everyone around him or passed him. The reason he was in the bar because he came home to the Dursley's before he went to a new school and find they died with Aunt Marge in a car accident.

He was sitting there when a girl sat down next to him " hi Harry how are you doing." It was Susan Bones she had survived somehow. She smiled " wondering how I survived well I had this necklace from my mom that protects me from curses and also I was in France during the attack."

Now there 2 survivors that went to Hogwarts and survived this war and he spent the time talking and when the bar closed went back to her Aunts home and talked all night.

_19 years later~_

After years of therapy to get over the fact he was responsible for a lot of deaths. He was married to Susan and they had a lot of kids I guess it was fates way of making up to him of all the family he never had who knew but he didn't care. He had a beautiful wife and 14 beautiful kids most of them girls. He put them on the train for the first day Hogwarts was reopened he kissed Susan and rubbed her very pregnant belly. He finally was at peace the final mark that that the war happened was gone the world could now move on now and so could he.


	119. Chapter 119

Harry looked over to see Remus and Sirius fighting off Voldemort in front of the veil of death. Bellatrix was joining his side he knew they couldn't survive this he had to do something. But what he was just a fifth year student he would just get in the way. Then it clicked he was finally glad of the Dursley's making him do chores and quidditch it gave him muscles. He sighed but he knew it would be the last thing he did.

He sighed and took off at a full sprint no bothered to stop him because the death eaters thought there master would finally kill him. The fighters in front of the veil never saw him coming. "Hi" They all turned to look at him and that was there downfall he wrapped one arm around Voldemort and one arm around Bellatrix and they all went through the veil.

The fighting stopped in the room everyone was stunned the dark lord was gone Harry was gone. No seemed to care about Bellatrix everyone was looking at the veil hoping someone would come back through. Dumbledore arrived and as did the Minster with Auror's. "Arrest the death eaters." He ordered.

They went quietly seeming to be stunned at what just happened. Dumbledore himself was confused "what happened?"

"Bellatrix Voldemort and Harry just went through the veil there gone." Sirius explained.

Dumbledore was still confused this wasn't how the prophecy was supposed to go one was supposed to live. Then they heard a scream come from the veil and saw it flutter something was going on. Then saw a pale hand grab the edge and pull himself out of the veil. As the figure came through they saw it was Voldemort they were shocked but then his body crumbled. "I will be back mark my words."

The death eaters cheered the fool Harry Potter was wrong the veil couldn't hold there master. The cheers stopped as anther figure stepped through the veil it was Harry Potter and his scar was gone. But he was dying they could see it his eyes glazed he reached into his chest and pulled out some golden tendrils of what people didn't know.

He threw them and they attached to Tonk's Luna's Hermione's Hestia's and Ginny's chest and sunk in. The color retuned to Harry's face he seemed to have gotten his strength back. Ginny stood without a broken ankle Tonks awoke and stood people watched as her injuries healed. They watched as Hermione stood and they witnessed as the cut closed and new flesh covered it without leaving a scar on her body.

They noticed one of the golden tendrils was in the veil and Harry was pulling on it like he was reeling in a fish. A body began to emerge from the veil...

They watched as Harry continued to pull and then the first thing they saw was black hair. They gasped for they thought Harry Potter was bringing back Bellatrix Lestrange. But as the rest of her appeared they breathed a sigh of relief when they realized it wasn't Bellatrix.

The silence was broken by Dumbledore "Harry what are you doing that is Morgana Le Fey."

"I know old man she doesn't belong in there with the rest of the monsters."

The crowd was confused Morgana looked up " I admit some of my actions are little questionable but I had to do something. I was going to be forced to marry someone who was arrogant and self-centered I didn't want that for my life. So I thought I would led an army against Camelot like any General of the day would expect I had magic. "

Dumbledore didn't look like he was buying it "then why do they call you a dark witch?"

Everyone was nodding there head in agreement "because I wouldn't fall into line because I used magic that they deemed illegal. All I was doing was leading an army against a country I thought to be wicked and evil. So I am a dark witch maybe in some people's eyes in other's I am a light witch doing what was right it depends on whose side you are on."

People where nodding in agreement "but how are you back?"

"Harry brought me back after I helped figure a way out of the veil after years in there."

The crowd started whispering to themselves wondering what was going on. Harry sighed " it isn't a veil of death once you are inside time passes much faster you stop aging completely and your sprit can't move on you are trapped."

"Then how do you get out Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Morgana answered "you have to be willing to sacrifice your very soul and put a lot of magic into it. Harry escaped because he had a piece of Voldermort's soul inside of his head he was willing to sacrifice. He put all of his magic into it when he came out he had to force a soul bond unto the nearest woman to stabilize his magic and his soul. The other way out is for someone on this side to bring you out and Harry did that for me."

Someone in the crowd shouted a question "what don't the rest of the people sacrifice their souls if they can escape that place?"

Harry and Morgana both shivered " There soul gets lift behind and you have no way of escaping or soul moving to his next dentation you will be there experiencing everything till kingdom come. They thought in my day this was the more humane method but it's the worst. That and a Dementor's kiss your soul being devoured and you won't move on you are permanently snuffed out." Morgana said.

The people were outraged Amelia Bones finally had enough " Minster what are you going to do about this?"

"It will be discussed at the next Wizgamont session."

Harry was looking around and spotted Sirius he was there with a death warrant on his head. But it seemed no one noticed him he caught his godfather's eye and was trying to shoo him away. He was confused then it seemed to click in his head he transformed and ran off. Harry slapped his hand to his head sometimes his godfather could be so stupid.

Harry, after making sure his godfather went unseen, headed for the exit after the questions stopped. He was, though, stopped by the Headmaster, who asked, "Where are you heading, Harry?"

"I am going back to the school. I am tired and it is getting late."

He nodded and Harry continued and his girls followed him to the Floo back to the school. They arrived in the headmaster's office and he led the girls to the Room of Requirement. He did the required three paces and inside was a room with a roaring fire and beds for all of them plus chairs near the fire in a circle. "We should talk now, before we go to bed.  
>They took their seats Harry sighed. "I am sorry. This needed to be done, and I had to do something in order to survive, and you where the closest woman to me."<p>

Hermione got up and hugged him. "Harry that action saved some of us months of recovery or injuries that would have never healed. You had to do what needed to be done." She retook her seat. Harry was glad he chose her to be his best friend in first year. 

Ginny stood up next and hugged him. "You saved me from the dreadful plans my mother was cooking up."

Harry was confused. "Explain."

She sighed and took her seat "This is hard but ever since I was little my mother would tell me all the stories in the books about Harry Potter. She would tell me I would marry him and have his kids. I started to believe her around my first year but then the incident with the diary happened. When you rescued me and I saw you injured I realized you never faced a Basilisk before like they said in the books."

She paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. "Then I watched you and saw your flaws and how you wanted not to be known as the boy who lived. But my mother kept telling since you rescued me we would marry. Then this year when we cleaned she kept pushing you off on me hoping we would spend time together and get together."

Harry was shocked so was most of the group Tonk's spoke up: "She was brainwashing you and she would have succeeded if wasn't for what happened in first year."

Harry was nodding, but he was thinking putting the pieces together-and then it clicked. "Everyone knows there would be a finally battle I think Mrs. Wesley was hoping we would be married before then. She believes I will be the one to die against Voldemort and she thinks you would be with me or she may encourage you to fight with me in the final battle. She is hoping you would die or commit suicide afterwards to be with me. Then she would be able to get her hands on my vaults and make the Weasley's rich again."

Everyone gasped and realized it made perfect sense. Ginny was furious. She was ready to rip her mom a new one. She went still and smiled an evil smile: "I just realized her plans failed. With all of us married, she will never get her hands on the fortune."

Hestia sighed. "She may yet, for you see, if Harry dies we all die with him."

Morgana shock her head. "No, all vaults are combined, and now belong to Harry. When he passes, it would go to the Alpha Female, but she would die and it would go to her family."

Harry was nodding his head thinking he pulled a bit parchment and wrote a note. "Dobby?" The small eccentric house elf appeared. "Deliver this to the goblins at Gringot's." The House elf vanished. "I am going to keep a set amount of my money at Gringot's. But the rest will be transferred to a Muggle branch, not under the control of the Ministry of Magic, but still run by Goblins."

They looked at him shocked. "You can't do that Harry!" Tonk's said. They looked to her for an explanation. "You are a member of an old family. In order to do so, you have to have the money to show it. If your money isn't there, you lose your status."

Hestia shook her head. "It says you have to provide a bank statement for a magical bank. The Ministry defines magical as anything run by a magical being. So if it's in a Muggle bank, run by Goblins, he will still be able to be Ancient Lord."

"Yes, but then the Ministry would try to enact laws after your death and my family still could get their hands on your money," Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "No, my will would be enacted right away and the money gone to the appropriate places." They nodded. "Besides, that is only temporary. I am going to get Morgana pregnant as soon as possible." They nodded they knew this could work "Plus Ginny will never a Potter Heir." She looked devastated she wanted kids. "I didn't say you wouldn't have kids, but they would be named Evans."

They looked stunned and they knew he was right. They would have no ground to stand on if they named her children the Heir of Evans, his mother. Luna spoke up: "Harry, but in the event of our death, who would raise our kids?"

Harry smiled. "That's easy: I wouldn't spilt them up; Tonk's, your mother would get the kids. Hermione's parents, being Muggles, would help raise them."

Hermione and Tonk's smiled Hestia groaned. "It wouldn't work; the Ministry wouldn't allow muggles to raise their savior's kids and or the next Lord Potter."

Tonk's laughed "You forget, Hestia, my mom is a Pureblood of the house of Black. Who do you think is Lady Black and allows Sirius into Grimwauld place?"

There seemed to be no more arguments. Harry stood. "I think we should turn in for the night and get some rest."

They all nodded and headed to the beds and took off their robes. Harry took off his robe and flopped unto the bed. There was a knock on the door he groaned and got up and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

The headmaster just beamed down at him and with a quick move he placed something unto Harry. He started to scream and so did the girls. "Sorry, you can't be allowed to foil with my plans. So, I am going to erase the soul bond and your memories."

Harry turned his eyes up to the headmaster, and they were not green anymore they were gold. He grabbed the headmaster, shoved him back and ripped the device off his chest and the soul bond slammed back into place. Dumbledore was shocked he had done this before and no one could take the device off there chest. "You dare headmaster try and assault me and my wives?"

Headmaster pulled out his wand. "Harry just put the device on your chest and I won't harm you."

Harry knew he wasn't skilled enough to handle the Headmaster yet—or for that matter Voldemort. "Morgana, deal with him."

She smiled and pulled out her wand and it changed into a staff. Headmaster scoffed "This will be easy."

Morgana smiled, "Now you will find out why I was feared and such a challenge to Merlin."

The fight was on the spells where flying without a spell being uttered. There were various colors. Harry saw Dumbledore was winning he had some kind of power that allowed him to move faster than a man should be able to at his age and the spells were above average in terms of power. He feared Morgana would be defeated. He knew he would do one thing he hated most cheat.

He whipped out his wand and fired off two successive spells hoping they would hit. Morgana brought down his shield he was working to reestablish it when Harry's spells hit. His wand flew out of his hand and zoomed towards Harry who caught it. He was in a panic he turned to run but was stopped. A black cloud appeared in the room. "Finally, Albus Dumbledore, your time has come. You have meddled too much and will pay," a voice said from the cloud and out from the cloud came Death.

Dumbledore looked he was ready to piss his robes. "Harry, give me the wand, I need to be able to hold off death."

Death grabbed him. "You avoided me for the last time. I have been looking for you for the last 100 years. "

He was screaming as he was dragged back into the cloud. Harry looked to Morgana and the other witches but saw they were confused as he was. The cloud vanished and there was no headmaster or Death. Harry looked down at the wand in his hand. "Weird, this wand has the same symbol as my cloak."

Ginny rushed over and looked at the wand. "Let me see your cloak." He pulled it out of his pocket he was thankful for the bottomless pockets. She looked at the cloak and saw the same symbol. She reached into her pocket and looked at a stone. "Tom, in my first year, had me recover this from the chamber. It has the same symbol." She sighed and took Harry's hand and placed it there.

Harry spaced out but in his head, there was a voice. "Harry James Potter you are the first master of death. You have the ability to bring people back from the dead and, when a person dies, before I take them, get to decide where they go." 

Harry was amazed and when he was back in control he smiled and looked to his girl's. "I need some privacy." They nodded and the room responded by placing a wall up that was sound proof. He took the stone "I call forth the spirits of James Potter Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory."The sprits floated into the room. "I am going to make this quick if. I had the ability to bring you back to life, would you take it?" They looked at him confused. "Please just answer me."

James spoke up. "Yes."

Cedric was next. "Yes."

Lily just nodded her head then spoke. "We would, to fix the meddling the headmaster has done in our lives, but that is not possible. Please, let us go back, Harry this is hurting us." 

"I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, welcome you back to life."

With three mighty pops there decaying bodies where brought into the room. Their souls where sucked into their bodies and their magic started to undo the decay. He watched as muscle and skin regrew. Until they looked like they did when they died. They patted themselves to make sure it was real. They ran over and hugged Harry. "Son, you did it! Thank you," his mother said.


	120. Chapter 120

Harry heard the Fleur call him a little boy and it brought him back to the time the Dursley's called him little and a freak. He ran out of there trying to prevent them from seeing him crying he just ran back to the common room.

Both of his friends turned his back on him that night in the common and the first time since before first year he was alone. He awoke and made his way down to breakfast he only ate a piece of bread and an apple. He made his way out to the lake and sat there he heard someone approaching and he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

He looked up and it was Fleur he just looked down waiting for more of the harsh words to come out of her beautiful mouth. She sat down "Harry I don't mean to sound rude by why do you look like death warmed over."

He hung his head "just leave me alone everyone else is. Just go focus on the completion I am used to being alone I don't need your sympathy."

She was shocked if anyone knew anything about being alone it was her because of being a Veela and he was also ignoring her Veela charm. "Harry I do know what it feels like to be ignored please tell me."

He lost his cool "do you know what is like to be ignored. I grow up living in a cupboard under the stairs and when I got blamed for something I got locked in there for weeks. I was always beaten by my cousin in school and my Uncle when I got home. You call me a little boy you want to know why it's because I grow up on table scraps or going weeks without food. After I got here it's the first time I got time to actually relax well being sick. I am treated worse than a house elf because I do all the chores. I tell the headmaster he does nothing. I am sure there are potions to correct my vision or malnourishment and he does nothing I have faced living near death my whole life and got worse since I got here. So tell me Fleur what do you know about being ignored you grow up with a loving family and probably not once have you faced death."

She was crying she stood and hugged Harry and felt him flinch he tried breaking off but she held him. She pulled her face back and looked him in the eyes "Harry come with me back to the carriages we got our own healer."

Harry just went slack and shock his head "The headmaster won't allow it he told me he doesn't me any were near your carriages if I was seen near there or going in I would get a quidditch ban for life."

She smiled and ended the hug pulled out her wand and cast an invisibility spell on him "Harry come on it won't last that long we need to move."

She dragged him to the carriages and shoved him into the carriage and as the door closed the spell ended she brought him to the healer. "Madam Can you give him a physical and fix anything that's wrong."

She nodded and motioned for her to leave Fleur waited outside after an hour she saw the Headmistress walking down the hall and motioned for Fleur to join her in the healer's office. They walked in and the healer motioned for them to sit and sighed "Harry is in bad shape it seems that they skipped over pre Hogwarts physical if they did the exam he would be better. He has a piece of dark soul in his scar probably you know who he is malnourished. We began the process of fixing his vision and healing his injuries and undoing the malnourishment. He is in stasis well he heals but it will take a week for him to heal. The problem is how do we keep him safe from Albus."

That they were stumped on it so Maxine decided to head Gringot's to see what could be done. So she popped out and landed in the alley walked through and into the bank and up to a goblin teller. "Honorable goblin who may I talk to regarding a young mister Potter."

They goblin looked up at her " follow me we will be seeing Rangrock the Potters finical goblin he will answer any questions."

He led her to a back office and sat her down and he walked out she was seated in front of a battle scared goblin. "Ah headmistress Maxine what can I do for you today?"

The headmistress went and told the goblin was going on the goblin looked troubled "with what you have told me the headmaster has failed at his duties to protect young Harry and made him a pawn. As such I am revoking his right as magical guardian. I am going to place you as his guardian seeing as you are working to help him." The Goblin knew she wasn't lying for the ward around his office prevented any from lying.

Maxine signed the papers and walked out of the bank and back to Hogwarts to get to the carriages when she was stopped by Albus "Maxine I was wondering if you have seen young mister Potter."

She could tell him but she didn't want him finding out until tomorrow when the paper work was final in the mean time she would work on getting him transferred to Beauxbatons. "I am sorry I have not and I am in a rush if you can excuse me."

She walked back to her office and filled out the paperwork and waited till the next morning when the paper work through and was approved by the British M.O.M. She sent out the paper work to get Harry a legal citizen of France and a student the response was immediate from the French M.O.M. They were more than happy to have Harry she walked out and headed to Hogwarts great hall to stop the headmaster from worrying. She saw Fleur sitting at the Ravenclaw table concerned about Harry she was at his bed side all night.

She walked up to the headmaster and handed him a copy of the papers he went red at what he was seeing he didn't think "what is the meaning of this?"

All the heads in the great hall turned towards the head table Maxine in a very polite tone said "I think you can read you have abused your position as his magical guardian and such the goblins sought to name me his guardian. I will not have my charge in a school or country run by someone who will see him as a pawn."

The headmaster stood "I am the supreme Mugwamp and this will not stand he will be back here by sundown."

She laughed "you can try but he is no longer a British citizen and also the Dursley's have also signed over care to me so I have control over him he is my charge you no longer have a say in what happens to him."

Albus sat down defeated he was blocked at every turn she walked out of the hall Fleur followed and the week passed by quickly. Fleur was sitting on a chair reading when Harry woke up. He groaned Fleur got up and sat on the bed "so Harry how do you feel?"

He didn't get a chance to answer at this point Maxine walked in "I see Harry has finally decided to join us."

He frowned "yes I feel better but for how long because I will just be going back to being beaten by aunt and uncle and cousin this summer and this will have been for nothing."

Maxine smiled "But you see in the week you were out getting healed I have gained custody over you and you are now in my care and you will be taken care of and will never be in that place again.

Harry was lying in the hospital bed wondering why all this happened so fast He looked over at Fleur sitting in her usually spot "hi why did you come by to the tree to apologize?"

She looked up from her book and sighed "I knew the look like you had on your face I have had it many times. I was finally better than my housemates and when I found out I saw it as extra completion to me winning so I wanted you out of it. But that night I couldn't sleep because I became what I hate for the briefest of moments. So I came out and when I saw that you were lonely I couldn't always us to be two ships passing in the night I knew I had to help you."

Harry sighed " that exam really opened my eyes to what the headmaster has done to me I was a pawn on his chess board."

Fleur didn't know what all that happened in the exam just that the healer told the basics "what happened in that exam."

Harry thought back to that told and told it

~ _**Flashback~**_

Harry walked into the room and sat on the table he was nervous that the headmaster would come in at any moment to take him away. The healer waved her wand over him " just relax you don't want to screw up the test by releasing to much magic."

The healers face went white at she was seeing numerous broken bones healed a serve case of malnourishment. For pity sakes his magic was being drained by the Horocrux in his head and giving it to the person who made it they were easy enough to take care of. She was also furious at the healer at Hogwarts she would have known all this.

She documented this and explained what she found to Harry "now Harry the way to heal you is to put you in a coma because I don't know what will happen to you when we remove the Horocrux."

He nodded in approval "Well you are in a coma we will give you potions to heal your vision and fix the years of abuse and to make you learn French I hate to speak English it doesn't roll off the tongue." Harry chuckled and she placed him in the coma he didn't see it coming.

~ _**End Flashback~**_

She couldn't believe it no wonder her ministry wanted to get Harry out of the hands of the British they had enough proof and plus he was the boy he lived of course they would speed it through.

"Vous remercier Fleur pour tout" (Thank you Fleur for everything)

She was startled here he was speaking to her in her native tongue "C'était Mon Harry de plaisir" (It was my pleasure Harry)

They talked for hours after playing 20 questions trying to get to know the other person they finally went to bed. When he awoke the next morning he decided to get a look at himself in the mirror. He saw that he was taller and finally had the muscles he should have gotten from all the chores the Dursley's had him doing. He couldn't count his ribs and he wasn't sore to move either and he was seeing all this without the need of his glasses. He also saw that the scar was faint but still there. He decided to try something like the time in the cupboard to get his hair to make the scar go bye-bye. He felt a strange tingling and felt it go into the scar he opened his eyes and the scar was gone he smiled finally he was free of it.

The healer walked " I see you are up are you willing to go to classes today Harry it's up to you."

Harry wanted to go to classes but he wanted to do something first "do you think maybe I could go and get the supplies and also maybe get a whole new wardrobe and maybe start tomorrow."

The healer grinned "I will see what Maxine says and I will get back to you sit tight."

She left and Harry laid back in bed waiting for an answer he was hoping it was a yes he could get rid of the hand me downs. He felt he wanted to get Muggle clothes and books he groaned he wouldn't have the money to get what he wanted.

A few minutes later the healer walked back in "she said yes Fleur and her will take you to the alley when you get dressed." As soon as the healer left he couldn't get dressed fast enough he put his clothes on in record time and he ran to the headmistress office.

As soon as he walked Maxine smiled "I see you are very excited to get to the alley today." He nodded she handed him Floo powder "wait for us at the leaky cauldron." He throw in the Floo powder and as usually he couldn't stick the landing on the way out of the fireplace.

Maxine and Fleur joined him but they didn't come by Floo they made their way down to the Gringot's. As soon as they entered they were lead to an office and inside was a mean looking goblin. "Mister Potter I do need to say I am sorry for what we managed to let slide and what kept you abused."

Harry nodded "its ok I am out of there that's wall that matters I was just wondering if I had enough money to get what I wanted."

The goblin did something unusually it laughed "Mr. Potter you have enough money to buy the whole alley 3 times over."

Harry was doing the math "sir that isn't possibly I can't have that much money in that vault it would need to be 10 times bigger to do that."

The Goblin got serious "I see Mr. Potter I will look into why you have not been told of your family vault and also look into your finical records and contact you."

The goblins gave him a card tied into his vault and he went on a shopping spree he bought all the books he wanted in the bookstore and all the clothes he ever needed in the clothing store and he also got all the odds and ends he needed. It was near the end that it went sour the headmaster showed up "I am sorry Harry but I can't allow this you will be coming with me."

Harry looked worried but he felt a tug behind his navel and he was back in the carriages and so were Fleur and Maxine. She was fuming "I can't believe he would pull a stunt like that he is acting like a spoiled child not like a headmaster is supposed to in the least."

Harry knew as long as the headmaster was there he could never enter the castle again or be out there without a guard. Later that night a team of French of Auror's escorted Harry into the great hall for dinner. He sat with Fleur at Ravenclaw table everyone noticed the guards around Harry. You could see the look the headmaster was giving him was cold and he was up to something and it wasn't good.

As dinner was when a team of English Auror's walked in "Harry James Potter you are under arrest for aiding a known criminal known as Sirus Black."

The French Auror's stood in front of him "yes we know and have cleared him seeing as he is a French citizen we are also having a trail for Black tomorrow."

The English Auror's looked stunned thy didn't know what to do but the headmaster stood " yes but it wasn't cleared with us so therefore he is still a criminal here."

The French turned towards him "yes that may be but then again he is French and arresting him would create an international problem and you don't want that do you."

The English nodded in agreement Madam Bones stepped forth "let me clear this up Harry you are fined 1000 gallons is that agreeable."

The French nodded and pulled out a money bag and tossed it to one of the Auror's "the matter is closed if you will we are heading back to the carriages."

The headmaster was fuming he was blocked at every turn to get Harry back under his control but Ginny stood up " yes but he is in trouble for not following the guidelines laid out in my marriage contract to him but moving to another country."

Fleur was pissed and flames started shooting out of her fingers and hair took on a glow " one he has a new guardian she ended that contract and 2 he should be allowed to love people who he wants to."

Ginny laughed "ha he wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit him on the ass he was never shown love or been loved so he wouldn't know what it is."

Harry lost it "my parents loved me and I love Fleur." Gasps were heard Fleur was even shocked "the reason why she took care of me when I needed it the most and was willing to put everything on the line. She made sure I got better she made sure I got taken out of that situation she sat and talked to me about school and about my life. That's why I am falling in love with her she is the best thing that's happened in my life in a long time and I don't want to lose that."

Ginny was fuming the love potion wasn't working so she pulled out a trump card "yes and see you loved your parents and got them killed to so anyone who loves you dies."

Harry smirked "I guess you must be next because you seem to love me."

She was gaping like a fish Fleur turned to him " Harry I have to know do you love me because me of my looks or are you taken in by the thrall or do you truly love me."

Harry got bold and kissed her "Thrall never did work on me and your looks are just a bonus." He pointed towards her chest were her heart would be and her head " that's what I feel in love with your heart your soul and your brains."

She kissed him hard "that's what I have been waiting for my whole life I am glad I acted that day or I would have missed out."


	121. Chapter 121

Harry sighed he was done with his first day of classes and he was annoyed at Ron because he felt like he was being held back like he was with Dudley. He was walking along the edge of the forest when he decided to see what was so bad about it. He stuck to the trails and found it to be a beautiful place.

He spotted someone and realized it was a girl "hi." He half shouted towards them when it turned he could see it was a female. She smiled and walked out and he realized she was a centaur " Hi what are you doing out here?"

"Trying to clear my head."

"It is a nice place to do so but because we live here the ministry doesn't want students out here because we are dangerous."

Harry laughed "they fear that which is different or better."

She smiled "But I guess you don't."

Harry shock his head "nah who would fear a horse you can ride and talk to."

She laughed and nudged him "funny guy are you."

There was a crunch and out stepped anther centaur and anther and anther. They drew there bows Harry was startled. "I won't hurt you I am even unharmed."

Then stepped out a bigger one "drop them he has not given us a reason to mistrust him."

They lowered them "I am Bane leader of this tribe and you are?"

"Harry Potter."

The Centaurs gasped "If any are welcome in here it would be you Harry because of your actions Halloween night all those long nights ago."

"Thank you."

"Since it seems Katrina seems to like you she will be your escort in the woods and take this so we know you are in the woods."

He was handed a horn he bowed "thank you."

They headed back into the woods "I better get back to school."

She nodded and walked and led him out "so why did you need to clear your head?"

"I made a new friend on the train here and he seems not to like someone smarter than him. I don't want to ruin a friendship by doing better than him at the same time I want to learn I love to learn."

"If he can't accept who you are then he wasn't truly a friend in the first place."

He nodded they were at the edge of the forest. "Goodnight Katrina I will be by tomorrow." He hugged her and walked out. She walked back in stunned she was hugged and talked with a human all in one day hell she even thought they were friends.

Harry walked past Hagrid hut and saw it was getting dark and almost dinner time. "Harry where did you come from?"

"The woods making friends." he held up the horn.

Hagrid smiled " they hardly trust anyone don't abuse it Harry."

He nodded his head and headed back to the common room. He got to his room and went over and also practiced today's lessons and reviewed for tomorrow's. He then turned in for the night the first class of the day today was potions. Snape didn't seem to like him but seemed to lighten after Harry answered his 3 questions and also wrote them down. He raised his hand "yes."

"Could explain to me how a goat could produce a bezoar that takes care of most poisons?"

Snape was stunned Potter's son was asking a question like that. "Yes the goat is feed magical plants and the rocks inside of the stomach soak up any of the magic left by the plants. So when the rock is placed in the victim's mouth it soaks up poison swallowed and still in the victim's mouth."

He was writing it down "so are they rare because I read through the book and it had a list of cure's to poisons are they the ones not covered by the bezoar?"

"No the bezoar needs to be administered within the first 10 minutes or it becomes ineffective as a means to get rid of the poison."

"So what Poisons aren't covered by a bezoar?"

"Most poisons that could kill you where you stand or fast absorbing into the blood stream."

"So you are saying if a bezoar is handy try if it fails it's already too late to call a mediwitch?"

"yes now if they are no more questions let's start todays lessons."

Harry finished writing Ron gathered the ingredients Harry wrote them down. He started prep and put his cauldron unto boil. As he went through the list he crossed it off the list it was productive. He looked up and saw Neville about to make a fatal mistake. "Neville don't put that in the cauldron."

Harry's shout startled the boy and he dropped the quill on the desk. Snape strode over "Mr. Longbottom take your cauldron off the fire before you add the quills you dunder head."

He nodded his head Snape turned to Harry "2 points to Gryffindor for fast thinking."

He went back to work and they finished it wasn't close. He was confused he went over his list and matched it to the board. He handed it in and went over the potion "Ron did you do something or eat something when I wasn't looking?"

"I was hungry."

Harry was pissed "are you trying to get us killed what would have happened if it had adverse reaction to the things in there and exploded. Are you willing to die because of your hunger."? 

"He is right Mr. Weasley it seems to me Mr. Potter wants to pass." He looked around "Ms. Granger you will be working with him from now on."

She nodded her head Harry was cleaning up and Ron left. Hermione helped him and then he went and helped her as her partner for the day left. They walked out and headed for history of magic. The only seats where next to each other so they sat there. The ghost floated in and started to talk Harry opened his book and the ghost was speaking directly from the book and he had such a monotone voice. Harry felt himself nodding off he nudged Hermione and pointed it out. "Want to go to the library I am sure he won't notice."

She looked a little nervous but nodded her head. They gathered there bags and left for the library. They got there and looked around Madam Pierce came over "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Sorry ma'am it was history of magic we wanted to do something productive with the time" Harry said a little nervous.

"Don't worry I have had many a student come in here during that class. He doesn't hand out tests or homework. So read the chapter and then I will let you explore."

They sat at a table and pulled out there books and read and jotted down a few notes that seemed important. The librarian read them "ok now you can explore."

They put their things away and looked around they grabbed a few books and looked through them. Harry wrote down a few spells and obscure facts on a spare bit of parchment and so did Hermione. "Best get to class it will starting soon."

They packed up and closed their books and left them neatly on the table. They walked down to Charms in silence and then the bell rang. They got there and sat next to each other and pulled out there books. Today's lessons went over how to sound out some of the spells and rules to follow. The rest of the day Harry sat next to Hermione in class and they worked together. He noticed Ron was doing a fair bit of talking with Dean during class. He was sitting down for dinner " why where you with the know it all during classes."

"Because Ron I wanted to learn and pass my classes."

"Why I mean we can just breeze on by in classes."

"Ron I don't want to breeze on by Ron I want to invent new things I want to create spells I can't do it if I breeze on by."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating " Ron it also isn't nice to call people names she isn't a know it all she just happens to know more then you."

Ron actually laughed " I am pureblood she can't know more than me."

Harry snorted "The only thing she doesn't know more then you in is quidditch the other stuff I am sure she does."

"Does she know house hold cleaning charms and practice them with an old wand and do pretty well with them."

"yes and I did them wand less since I can't use a wand." She said standing behind him.

He grabbed his chest "bloody hell trying to give a man a heart attack."

Harry pointed his finger "scorigfy." Ron had soap bubbles coming out of his mouth. "Watch your language.

People where laughing at him "10 points to Gryffindor for that excellent use of the charm." Flickwick spoke from the head table.

Harry Potter continued to do well in his classes and hung out with Katrina when he could. He taught her what he could and she taught him how to hunt. She even let him ride on her back Harry enjoyed it but not much as a broom. Harry though was doing research when he wasn't with Katrina or focusing on his studies.

One day during Halloween Harry got word of a Troll in the dungeons he remembered earlier when Ron spoke harshly with Hermione. Hermione became his friend but all they mostly talked about was academics. Harry rushed off to get his friend he approached the hallway that bathroom was in to see the Troll enter the girls room. This pissed off Harry he ran into the bathroom and saw it smashing stalls to get to Hermione who was cowering in the corner.

Harry pulled out his wand and whistled the Troll turned and Harry nailed the troll in his eye with a piercing hex. It dropped its club and hollered then he hit the other eye with the same curse it was now blind. He then picked up a piece of a sink got into a American pitches stance and pitched the piece straight into the troll's mouth. It broke a few teeth but the Troll started to choke on the sink and the teeth. Until it chocked to death Harry then sighed in relief.

The teachers ran in a few minutes later to see Harry holding a sobbing Hermione in the corner. McGonagall was furious "what is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked up and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione was ready to take the blame when Harry spoke. "I came in here to tell her that there was a Troll in the dungeons. But he was already up here Professor McGonagall can you come over here and tell me what Hermione smells like."

She sighed and decided to humor her student and came over and took a whiff. She went still "she smells like the potion you would use to attract a troll."

"Early Professor Quirell spilled this on her I just didn't place it at the time. Then he comes running into the great hall and yells there is a Troll in the dungeon. Quirell specialty is dark creatures he runs away from a Troll instead of taking care of it."

The teachers turned to him "I was unprepared at the time I don't have the right supplies." he explained.

Harry scoffed ' I used two piercing hexes and a piece of sink to kill it you are telling me a teacher who knows why more spells is more unprepared then a first year. No what I think is you let the Troll in so the teachers would be distracted for what I don't know."

He looked like a deer in the headlights he sputtered "that that's imm immposibb impossible."

Harry clapped his hands "now your stutter is back where was it early. When you shouted Troll in the dungeons or when you said you were unprepared. So stop playing these games and come clean."

He reached in his pocket and smashed a potion bottle so it was completely dark. "My master will rise again." When they could see he was gone.

The headmaster looked at Harry "well done Harry 100 points for killing the troll. 100 points for exposing are spy."

Hermione finally spoke up " Professor McGonagall could you have a word with Ron about his words today."

She looked to Hermione "what did you say?"

Harry decided to answer " in simplest terms he called her a know it all Muggleborn who doesn't know her place and should shut her mouth and maybe then she would have friends."

McGonagall looked furious "I will handle it."

Harry smiled and so did Hermione and they became closer friends. One day as Harry walked in the woods Katrina meet him before he could come in. "Harry you need to stay out a dangerous creature is killing unicorns. We need to handle it but we don't want you getting hurt."

Harry being the stubborn one he is still marched into the forest. "You think I am going to allow you to get hurt also."

Katrina sighed "fine hop on." He hoped on her back she took off for the village. But along the way they came across the creature. Katrina froze she was prepared for whatever this thing was.

Harry hoped off and leveled his wand and fired off a slew of spells it dodged every single one of the spells. It charged towards Harry he charged towards it still firing off spells. It tackled Harry and to his surprise pulled out a wand. Harry figured if it couldn't see it couldn't hit anything. So reached into the hood and reached for were the eyes should be.

The creature screamed it dropped the wand and backed off. Katrina was ready and fired off a number of arrows. It nailed the creature it collapsed and a black mist rose out of the creature. "You only delayed my return I Lord Voldemort will raise again."

It charged towards Harry he dodged it and headed for Katrina he rolled over and fired off a wind spell it instead went through a tree. They sighed in relief Harry stood and went over to check on the unicorn its throat was slit. Harry sat and tried to focus on the healing spells he knew. He worked at it Katrina ran off to get the tribe healer. Harry knew the creature was behind saving he pulled out a knife he had on him. He closed its eyes whispered a small pray and stabbed it through the heart.

He heard a crunch he turned to see Bane and Katrina come in with the medical Centaur. Harry was afraid the Medical centaur went over to the unicorn she checked it over. "Mr. Potter did the right thing there is nothing me or him could have done."

Bane nodded and came over removed Harry's knife and handed it back to him. "It's your kill Mr. Potter what would you like to do with it?"

Harry looked at the Unicorn and looked it over thoroughly "I can't use it for it is a maiden unicorn. So I give the right to Katrina."

Bane smiled he was happy he listened to the lessons he was taught by his daughter. "Walk with me back to the village Harry while Katrina and Abby carry back the Unicorn." Harry walked with Bane "Harry you do realize when she gets the Unicorn back to the village she will have to give it to someone else."

Harry turned his head to look at Bane "why is that?"

Bane sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Harry she will be choosing her mate tonight at the ceremony."

Harry nodded in understanding "Bane would you mind if I watched the ceremony tonight."

Bane smiled at him "sure this will be the first time in a long time a human has witnessed this event."

So Harry got to the Village he sat outside of Bane's home and took in the sights. He even watched Katrina start to render the unicorn before she gave it to her younger sister to finish. Finally it came time and Harry headed over and took a seat by the village fire pit. Harry watched as Katrina was escorted in by the village shaman. She stood next to her father "tonight my daughter choses her mate the name she utters she will be with for the rest of her life."

The shaman chanted a prayer and then waved her hand and the men began to walk in. She walked by each one of them someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned it was male centaur "I noticed you didn't have anything to drink I have an extra cup you want some."

Harry smiled at the centaur "sure thanks." He was handed a cup and the man poured him a drink.

He turned back to see Katrina was still looking over the men she looked to Harry. He smirked she was looking to him for who she should pick. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted the cup to drink when she went pale "Harry don't drink that?"

Harry lowered the cup he was confused but his eyes turned to horror when the fire changed colors and a ball flew towards him and nailed him and he watched as anther nailed Katrina. He was knocked out of his seat and the stuff in the cup poured out and it hissed as it hit the ground. Harry was helped to his feet and he saw Bane helping Katrina to her feet.

He had a headache and then he felt a very intense pain in his scar. He tried keeping quiet but it got so intense he fell to his knees screaming. He saw Becca grab the unicorn horn taken from the unicorn slain earlier and ran towards Harry. She grabbed him pulled him up and with the other hand use the horn and sliced his scar. Harry screamed even louder as he felt like his very head was going to split open like a coconut. Then he felt a tugging and he could see Becca twirling this black thing around the horn and he screamed every time she yanked but finally he felt it give way. The black stuff screamed and vanished in a puff of smoke Harry felt light headed and he passed out.

Harry came to he knew he was Bane's hut he groaned as he sat up. Bane, Abby, The shaman, Katrina and Becca came in. "what happened?"

"We waited to find out until you woke up to find out." Bane said and then turned to Katrina "so why did you shout Harry's name knowing as soon as the ceremony started the first name you uttered you would be with forever."

Katrina sighed "I didn't mean to but I saw the cup Harry was about to drink out of. It barred Bolt's symbol I knew hates human's and has might it quite clear Harry shouldn't be allowed in the village or near me. I forgot about the ceremony and shouted to Harry to warn him of the danger."

Bane nodded "he will be dealt with but there is the matter of what happened after the spell finished. Becca why did you slice Harry's head open."

"Something vile and dark didn't like the ceremony so it rose to the surface to fight it. I felt it when it did and I knew I must do something so I cut his head with something pure knowing it would defeat whatever it was."

The shaman spoke up "I felt it as Becca pulled it out it was a vile piece of the Dark lord it must have been there since the night he tried to kill Harry."

"What's done is done and it can't be undone. Harry you are the first human to be married to a centaur. I do not know how your Ministry will take it you may not be allowed to continue at Hogwarts."

Harry smirked though "They don't have to know because they won't find out until I am 17. By that time I will have taken up my place as Lord and at that point there is nothing that they can do to me. Plus Voldemort is still out there he will come after me and he will also expose himself. So I will have saved them twice from the dark lord I will have a lot of political power and a lot of people behind me and a lot of the outdated laws can be changed."

"That's all in the future right now Katrina needs to take you back to her new hut so you can seal the deal." Bane said.

Harry blushed a deep red Katrina pulled him up "come along Harry this is going to be fun."

Harry was dragged outside and towards a new hut and then he smirked. 'This is going to be double fun because it will be educational as I try to figure out to have sex with you."

This time Katrina blushed and mumbled "that will be a challenge."


	122. Chapter 122

Harry was pissed he was only 9 and he was left alone in Greece. His family having no choice to drag Harry along didn't want to pay for him to visit the sites and pay for meals for him so he always ended up with their left overs on rare occasions. Harry though managed to find a crack in a rock wall. He crawled in to see a bunch of statues that was weird. He looked to see a head covered in snakes and then he heard "another_ victim."_

Harry was confused "_Who are you? Why do you want to hurt me?"_

The snakes seem excited and happy. "Finally_ speakers come over here and pick us up."_

Harry walked over and picked up the head and then he felt something seep inside of him and then attach to his head. With a flash the head was gone "what happened?"

Then he heard a chuckle. "_Master we are a part of you can turn to stone whoever you want and undo it with just a thought."_

Harry looked around the room there was a lot of people and animals. None seemed to catch his interest. He shrugged and walked out he headed back to the hotel. He got there to see if his family changing. Vernon snorted at him "you back well you are going to have to leave. We are going out so leave."

Harry was pissed and remembered what the snake said. His Uncle went to move but he couldn't move and noticed he was turning to stone. His Aunt and Dudley went to help but they themselves where turning to stone. He chuckled to himself when it was done. He then remembered seeing an art museum he stroked his chin and wore an evil grin.

But then Harry thought he was too young. _"Sir your magic ability will give you the ability to look any way you want."_

Harry grinned and he shifted to the woman he kept seeing in his dreams. "_Master we have heard whispers of a man who can get you a fake id." _He looked around to find his Uncle wallet he took the money he was glad it wasn't in his pocket. He walked outside and took a cab to the address.

After a couple of hours he had a fake id birth certificate and driver license. He then went to the Museum and told them he moved a couple of statues here and where in his hotel room. A couple of people went with him he sold his relatives for a huge sum of money in a form of a check. Harry opened up a accountant and used some money to buy a small home.

So for the next two years he stayed here in Greece. He got everything he needed because he took some of the statues out of the cave and sold them. He made sure he had blinds on his windows so when he was in here he could be himself. One day he got a letter inviting to magical schools. Something told him though he would need to go to Hogwarts.

So he went for a walk and talked with the locals he learned fluent Greek pretty quick. The snakes also taught him ancient Greek pretty quick. He walked back to the cave and saw one statue he didn't see before it was stone but something gold was on his hand. He yanked it off and his magic absorbed as he stumbled and touched the wall. It turned to solid gold he was shocked he thought of reversing it and it turned back to stone.

He touched the last statue and it turned to gold. He was glad the snakes knew a lavation charm or he would never would have been able to move these statues. He had a meeting place near the caves he made a call. "Hi Joe I got on last one then I am leaving town for a while."

"The last one better be good as the saying goes you go out with a bang." The man hung up 2 hours later the truck arrived. Joe got out and was shocked. He looked over the Statue "this is solid gold."

Harry chuckled "you said go out with a bang."

He laughed " I guess I did I didn't expect this." He wrote a check it was 3 times the amount he usually got.

He deposited and then caught his plane he headed back to England the first time in a while. He landed and then wrote back he accepted going to Hogwarts and with a flash it was gone. He went out and found a public bathroom he went in and changed back to his normal self. He took the clothes that where too big for him off and changed into the clothes he had in a back pack. There was a bang in the bathroom he walked out. He was literally staring at the woman he was impersonating for two years. "I am Lily Potter History teacher at Hogwarts."

She heard a startled cry and then felt the kid she was coming to pick up hug her. "I thought you were dead."

She looked down at the kid but didn't recognize him. "Kid who are you?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Harry James Potter."

She broke the hug and backed up "that is not funny kid he died years ago."

He glared at her "I could say the same thing about you. You are supposed to be dead." But Lily saw past the tan and looked into his eyes and felt the connection and knew this was her son.

She grabbed him and with a crack she was gone with Harry. They landed in a very large mansion "James Charles Potter get your ass down here right now."

There was a grumble "yes dear." He was grumbling as he came down the stairs and Harry swore he heard doors slamming shut like a little kid. James came down the stairs saw Harry he stopped cold he knew right away who he was.

Lily glared at him "what do you know of this?"

James was taken back Lily's glare intensified James backed up. "Dumbledore told me he was squib. I didn't want him getting jealous like your sister Petunia when he saw his sister was the girl who lived and had magic."

Lily growled "You lied to me made me think my son was dead all because you thought he was squib."

James regained his balls and advanced on her " This little brat is still a squib nothing changes that."

Harry was pissed his father abandoned and then called him a brat. The house started to shake. He felt his mom hug him he calmed down and the shacking stopped. "Doesn't seem he is a squib James now does it?"

James was taken back " He can't be that powerful is magic was all but gone that night."

Harry was pissed beyond belief "You ever think I used my magic to save my twin sister." James was taken back was ready to struck him when he turned to stone.

Lily was shocked looked to Harry. "What did you do?"

He looked down "Sorry mom I found this weird head in a cave in Greece and ever since then I could do this I later found out it was the head of Medusa."

His mother was shocked "cool." He looked up to see a female version of himself right down to the eyes." He figured it had to be his twin sister Rose but he didn't remember her.

Lily shocks her head "So how did you hide this from your guardians?"

Harry chuckled "mom I was sent to Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernon's." Lily was shocked and pissed at the same time. "as for how I hid it let's just say they are now in somebodies garden or in a museum some place."

Lily almost fainted "you turned them to stone. Who have been living with since then?"

Harry grinned "by myself for the last 2 years."

Lily was stunned and hugged him "how do you manage to survive on the streets Harry? You look to healthy to have been living there."

He grinned and broke the hug and took the form he used out in public. "Fake id and selling the statues I found in the cave where the head was."

She was shocked "you are Metamorphagus and you changed into me." she smacked herself " no wonder I have been hearing reports I have been seen in Greece when I have never been there."

Rose was looking between them "I can't tell the difference." She grinned " so Harry have you seen her naked."

They both went red "Please tell me you haven't." Lily said

Harry laughed "ok I won't."

She groaned but got serious "Harry you got to change him back he could die."

Harry laughed "mom he is stone his body functions have all but stopped. The only for to die is if he is broken or not changed back in his lifetime."

She smirked " yes but people will come looking for him and then will found out your gift."

Harry sighed "fine." He changed back to his self and changed James back.

James didn't even realize he was turned to stone. "I want him out of here he is no son of mine my daughter is my real kid."

Harry was hurt a little bit by that. "James I have put up with you trying to corrupt Rose. I have dealt with you trying to spoil her and I have dealt with you hitting me. But I will not stand for you lying to me and trying to tell me Harry is dead. I will not stand for you not allowing back in this house. "I Lily Marie Potter ask magic to judge this marriage if not upheld to the marriage vows I ask for magic to separate us."

Nothing happened then what looked to be rope tied between Lily and James appeared. The rope unknotted itself Lil sighed in relief. "Fine go back to being a Evans. I cast you Lily Marie Potter and you Harry James Potter out of the house of Potter."

Rose was pissed and she did something everyone forgot about. "I Rose Violet Potter ask magic to Judge who I should go with and if not with my father James Charles Potter cast me from the Potter family."

There was a flash and the family tree in the hall glowed Lily and Harry Name fell off the wall. Rose's last name changed to Evans and fell off the wall. "Fine none of you want to be here get out of my house."

Lily smiled "just so you know James do to you doing the finances I checked over them you are poor."

He chuckled "I have your money from all work."

Rose laughed "dad mom is smart you don't think she opened her own vault under her old name just in case this ever happened."

He was stunned "you mean I have been spending like crazy out of a vault that no money has been going into."

Lily smiled waved her wand and all the clothes and there belongs came down the stairs and packed into a trunk. She grabbed her kid's arms and was gone out of the manor of Lord Potter.

The next week they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a while and got to know each other. Then they rented an apartment and where having a good time. Until they got the Daily Prophet. It turns out Lord Potter was broke and was having to sell things off to get some money. They attended the auction to see if they selling anything they wanted.

So far all that was sold was Jewelry and family heirlooms and some house elves. Then the Manor came up for sale there was a massive bidding war for it when it cooled down Lily put her bid in. It turns out it was the last bid they owned the manor. They knew it was way too big and the property line was way too massive for the three of them.

Lily was stunned when Harry suggested they take the house apart brick by brick and sell it. "Harry people don't want old junk."

Harry removed a knob from the hall closet door. "One of the other Treasures I told I had. But I never told you what the gift is or what it does." The knob in Harry's hand turned to solid gold.

She grabbed it in shock and ran tests on it. "This thing is solid gold no trace of it ever being a brass knob."

So the house was sold brick by brick and each piece was turned to solid gold. Because of this the manor sold for way more then they bought it for. They then thanks to magic up rooted the trees and flowers and sold them. They then sold the land and Potter manor was no more.

Harry decided it was a good idea to show them Greece he could give them a good tour. They agreed but Harry told his mother to use magic to change her face so no one recognized her. Harry was the official tour guide for the trip he was secretly hoping to stumble across anther magical artifact. He was disappointed so he went off on his own well the woman went clothes shopping.


	123. Chapter 123

Harry Potter was taken from his home a week into his summer and was staying with Remus. Now Harry Potter was up late last night getting drunk with his Remus for this was Remus bachelor party. Harry Potter woke up hung over and little bit still Remus decided that if he wanted to get drunk he needed to know the side effects so he wasn't given the potion to get rid of the alcohol in his system. Harry was acting best man and stood next to Remus and was feeling really faint. The priest got to the important part of the ceremony "Join hands." He started the spell work Remus went to reach for Tonks hand but was knocked aside by a stumbling Harry. Remus helped him stand up straight but he feel forward and towards Tonks. He fell on the floor she reached down and helped him up making a major error.

Her mother yelled at her to stop but it was too late there was a flash and the priest stopped his spell work. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

The room gasped and Remus looked pissed he yanked Harry around "what is the meaning of this Harry?"

Harry who was shocked gave the purest answer he could give and threw him under the bus. "You are the one who refused to give me the potion to get the alcohol out of my system."

Tonks rounded on him "you made him come to the wedding drunk. What is wrong with you Remus? You know everyone has to be within their right minds or things like this can happen."

He was red until a Goblin appeared and was holding ring boxes. "Due to your marriage you will be emancipated early and no longer under the trace."

Harry opened the boxes and Tonks held her hand out willingly and he slipped the engagement ring and wedding ring. She took the ring box and gasped when she opened it and placed two rings on his hand. He was confused she looked down at her hand to confirm it and it was true. "Harry your family is an old family you are Lord Potter and I am Lady Potter."

Harry sighed "no I thought this would be the Black because Sirius named me his heir."

Tonks nodded "That wouldn't be possible for I am so near the bottom of the Black family tree. This is the Goblins way of trying to get fresh stock into a family." Tonks grinned though "enough of this lets go finish the bonding ceremony."

Harry woke up the next day in Grimwauld place that could light up the whole house. Tonks trained him the rest of the summer until the time of the Weasley wedding. He never told his friends of the Horocrux hunt he wasn't sure what to do without talking with Hermione face to face. He arrived at the wedding the day of not having talked with anyone since the wedding. Hermione saw him and walked up and hugged him and so did Ginny. She saw Harry holding Tonks hand and saw the rings she was ready to get pissed when she saw the other Lord ring and smiled. Harry looked down at her and smiled and nodded letting her know he was still available.

She skipped off and Tonks sat with him sat in the front row and the first part of the wedding it came time for Fleur to bind her aura with Bill. There was a flash of light and an explosion Harry leapt forward and tackled Fleur. But he wasn't the only one Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle went to tackle Fleur. They were all bathed in Fleur's aura Harry detangled himself.

There were death eaters here at the wedding he saw Gabrielle whose aura was flashing a little unstable next to Angelia and Alicia and Katie. When he saw twin beams of light heading for them Harry launched himself and hit Katie and it was like a domino effect they all went down and this shocked Gabrielle and she bathed them all in light. Including Hestia who came over to defend them.

Harry stood pissed off no one ever saw him like this he pulled out his wand. He was firing off spells without saying a word. The power behind the spells was amazing he was shattering shields and anything the death eaters where trying Harry was behind pissed he was full on fury mode. The junior death eaters ran in fright Bellatrix was laughing and making fun of Harry but then Harry went still. Then he turned to the grinning Bellatrix "For your actions in trying to harm your family I absolve your marriage and bind your magic until I release it and I bind you to the family home now go and you shall do no harm as I command."

She vanished with a pop all the death eaters ran with their top fighter gone Narcissia Malfoy went to run. "stop there Narcissia." She stopped at Harry's voice the head of her real family. "I absolve your marriage and banish Draco Malfoy from the family and I bind your magic and I bind you to the family manor now go and cause no harm as I command."

She vanished with a pop Harry turned to Tonks "let's go home honey."

She nodded when a Goblin appeared Harry groaned it was never good. "I need to know which of your wives will be Lady Black. Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelia Johnson and or Hestia Jones."

Harry was confused "I didn't marry of those women and Fleur is going to marry Bill."

The goblin sighed and decided to clear the air and turned to Fleur. "Where you interrupted when you went to bind your aura to William Weasley." she nodded.

Fleur got it "when I was tackled by you Ginny Hermione and Gabrielle my aura latched unto you and made us married."

Harry nodded it made sense then he looked to Gabrielle. "You your aura finished the deal didn't it?" She nodded Harry groaned he turned to the Goblin " why them why not Gabrielle or Ginny?"

"They are under age."

Harry nodded and one of his lessons learned it couldn't be Fleur she was Veela and with the ministry the way it was wouldn't recognize her. Nor would it be Hermione she was a Muggleborn and so were Angelia and Katie. So it was down to Hestia and Alicia and then he grinned. He took the ring boxes and placed the regular rings on the other females and then held the Lady Black ring and a regular ring in front of Alicia and Hestia. They looked nervous he closed his hands around them and put them behind his back and shuffled them. "You chose." Thy both looked stunned he was leaving it up to fate.


	124. Chapter 124

Harry was born as a triplet and so his other siblings where his brother and his sister and she was the only he got along with. His brother ever since that Halloween was treated as the boy who lived. His sister and him where ignored but not mistreated meaning no going out with family and no presents and any they got that the brother wanted he got.

Well today was the first day they were going out with family because any witch or Wizard when they reach 15 must take an inheritance test. So they got to the bank went to their accountant's office. They walked in and three bowls where laid out the children sat down in front of them. Harry and his sister waited for no instruction and cut there palms and placed it in the bowl.

Harry list was huge to say the least it read like this:

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ambrose

Pendragon

Le fey

Black

Potter

James Potter dropped a lot of money on the goblins desk as he saw Marks was empty and he stood to gain nothing. "Make sure Harry's inheritance goes to Mark the rightful Heir."

The goblin snapped his fingers and guards came in he threw the money at James "Take James and Mark Potter and his Wife."

The guards dragged them out "I am sorry for that lets continue with those Inheritances you own a lot of property and business. But it also comes with its share of Marriage contracts. Place these rings on and I will name the names of who you will marry."

Harry Placed them on but the last was Potter he was a little confused " why the Potter isn't that my Father?"

The goblin just smiled "when your grandfather died he didn't see fit to give it to your father. He stated in his will that will go to an heir who is indeed worthy of it."

Harry put the ring on his finger and looked at his sister and smiled "I Lord Potter dissolve the Marriage of James Marcus Potter to Lily Ivy Potter. Then I also cast out James Potter out of the Potter family. I also cast out Mark Anthony Potter I leave them with no money and no access to any of the vaults. Then I enslave Lily Ivy Potter to do as I or Rose Marie Potter for the rest of her days."

Rose smiled the goblin was grinning if you could call it that "well mister Potter you seem to have wanted to do that for a while. But we must get down to the marriage contracts because since you are 15 they must be completed before you turn 16. I simplified it down to just names to make it easier."

The goblin pulled the names out and read

Millicent Balustrade (A.N - Imagine her like Beth Phoenix in the WWE)

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Astoria and Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson

Tracey Davis

Blasé Zabini

Penelope Clearwater

Cho Chang

Su LI

Luna Lovegood

Marietta Edgecombe

Ginny Weasley

Romilda Vane

Lavender Brown

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinet

Nymphodora Tonks

Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour

The Current rooster of the holy head harpies

Aurora Sinatra

Amelia Bones

The Goblin coughed "I didn't know Gryffindor was a playboy or did some incredible deed." Rose and Harry looked at him confused.

The goblin read it word for word "The first Lord of Gryffindor that is 15 and of good breeding must marry all unattached Girls of Beauxbatons. He is to bond to any Veela Female that will mate with him. He is to bond to any werewolf Vampire mermaid Goblin or centaur that will mate with him to bring equality to this world."

They looked stunned Harry managed to gasp out "that's like over 100 girls at Beauxbatons I don't know how many of them would want to bond with me."

The goblin sighed " I am afraid it isn't over The next Lord Hufflepuff must breed with any House elf and any magical animal that will breed with them for becoming Lord Hufflepuff he can change into any magical animal."

Harry looked ready to faint "The next Lord Ravenclaw Must bond to any bookworm witch that is unbound and will be with him."

Goblin gulped he knew this would set him off " The next lord Slytherin Must bond with his Sister or Mother and make her the primary wife or his life will be become forfeit."

Harry kicked back his chair he was pissed he just became a breeding farm he figured he had the money to support them. Just then the doors opened and a lot of Goblin woman entered. He turned to the will reader "when you put the rings on the call went out."

Harry was cornered he had no were to go and resided to his fate. Then the goblin laughed Harry looked to him he didn't see how this was funny. "The marriage contract for the founders was a joke they wanted to see how the heir would react. If you ran you wouldn't get it but if you resided to your fate it is yours."

Harry sighed in relief the goblin females looked at him and gave their version of a grin and left. He started to relax when his sister pulled him over to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry pulled back in shock "Harry you will be the only man for me. So make it official and make me your Lady Potter and Primary wife."

Harry gulped when his sister's look she was serious and he knew better then to question her. "Make it so Rangrock."

The goblin signed the papers and handed them to him he signed them as well as his sister. "So Harry you need to find the woman and get to know them and marry them before your 17th birthday."

Harry nodded before he did that he would talk to his sister and found out why she wanted to Lady Potter and his wife.


	125. Chapter 125

In the finally parts of the final battle Harry was blasted by the combined curses backwards. He was wrapped in what felt like a tornado he crashed to the ground he looked around and he was in a small village. He patted himself down he still had his invisibility cloak the stone he didn't get rid of and he noticed he had two wands one of them was the elder wand.

People where gathered around already he looked around to see two combatants with swords out. He scrambled out of the way when a powerful fire shot down from the heavens. A man stepped out "who dares interrupt my combatants fight?"

He turned to Harry " I just showed up I don't even know when or where I am."

This unsettled the man and he felt a prick in his mind he brought up his limited Occlumency shields. "Boy bring them down before I rip them down and leave you a slobbering mess."

Harry stood " I don't care my mind is my own and no one else's I brought down a dark lord I am sure I can take you."

The man laughed " I am a god not some phatic mortal."

Harry then remembered a book he read and then it clicked in his mind "I know who you are and I will still defend my mind."

Harry felt wards pop up "prove it." The man produced a sword out of nowhere "disarm me and this fight is yours and so is your mind and I will give you my blades of chaos and give you my strength and knowledge to fight with any weapon and any fighting style. That's how sure I am that you won't win."

Harry pulled out his wand the man almost fell over laughing when Harry quick as a whip brought up the elder wand "Expelliarmus." The sword flew out of his hands and into Harry's.

The man looked at his hands in shock " No man has ever beat me how is this possible?"

People where murmuring and then a black cloud come out of the earth he heard the crowd murmur "Hades."

Harry looked to see the man he was short and muscular and wore an iron mask. "It seems Ares he takes after you for he tricked you. In his hands lies my wand and he used it to disarm you fair and square I think you need to pay up."

Ares shot daggers at them both and reached out and took Harry's hand and Harry screamed. His very being felt like he was being ripped apart his mind felt like it was over filling. He gasped when the pain stopped " don't ever cross my path again boy or I will kill you." Ares flamed off back to the heavens.

Harry stood on shaky legs "let me fix my weapons for this time period." The cloak changed to a helmet "it shall be of any design you want it." The wand changed to a staff and the stone merged with it. "You can use the stone as focus to call forth souls to aid you in battle."

Harry stopped him before he left "don't I get to go home back to my time?"

Hades was gone Harry sighed this wasn't good. He walked around when he was approached by 2 very beautiful women. "I am Lachesis." The one wearing a feathered robe and had wings and a staff said.

The other one who had long white hair and looked like she was robbed in shadows spoke "I am Atropos."

"The two sisters of fate." Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Know this Harry James Potter you shall never return to your time your next journey in life begins here. You can't change history for you are a part of it." Lachesis said.

"Is this way I had to leave my time because I was destined to live out my days here in the past."

Atropos sighed "yes your time needed to change without the aid of a hero and it didn't need the elder wand falling into the wrong hands. You already proved you belong here by defeating Ares."

Lachesis snapped her fingers "we have done you a favor for in your fight with Voldemort you have set the course history back on track. We have given you a small castle with a treasure vault filled with the money from your time. You can decide if you want to sit in the lap of luxury or do you want to live the life of a warrior."

Harry was stunned when he was standing in front of his home and the sisters where gone. He was grateful he read Hermione's books he cast the Fidelius charm. He walked in and found a chair and sat down to think what he was going to do now. HIs stomach growled first he needed food.

He walked to the kitchen and there was no food he walked around and found the vault. He took some gold coins and headed outside to see he wasn't to far from a village square. He went and gathered some food and brought it back and cooked himself some lunch. He decided to head back into the village to get some clothes so he got some more walked around to find a tailors shop he took the clothes he needed. He placed them in a sack at the store. He walked back to his home to be stopped by a man "you there halt who are you?"

"Sir who are you that you request for me to identify myself."

"I am the captain of this town guard now identify yourself."

"I am new in town and I am..." He paused he couldn't give out his real name and risk history then his mouth moved on his own "Kratos now stand aside and let me pass."

"No you bare the mark of Zeus he is not the god worshipped in this town Ares is. Renounce yourself as a worshipper of Zeus and I shall let you pass."

Harry growled "this scar was given to me in battle not as a symbol to Zeus or to identify myself as his worshipper."

The man drew his sword "then let me be the one to change it for you."

Harry dropped his bag and twin swords entered his hands. A crowd was gathering Harry didn't have the elder staff nor his helmet. The man charged Harry blocked the blow with ease with one hand and stabbed the man in the gut with his left hand. The fight was over before it started the man dropped to the ground. "Ares give me a warrior's death."

The man went still "it seems my young captain was a little too hot in the head to see you are not a follower of Zeus or you wouldn't have beaten him so easily." The crowd moved aside to see a man in full battle armor and Spartan helmet. "I am Jason general of the Spartan army. Tell where you gained such a blade it is so fine?"

Harry was ready to tell a white lie when his mouth moved and he spoke the truth. "Won off of Ares after beating him a duel."


	126. Chapter 126

Harry Potter was just sorted into Gryffindor and was waiting for the rest of his classmates for his year to finish getting sorted. He was seating next to Hermione from the train and there would be no room for Ron. So he decided to befriend the girl " I am sorry I was little rude on the train I just hate all the attention all of sudden being famous is giving me."

She looks him over "but you can't be possible new to the world of magic I mean all the stories and that night a long time ago."

He shook his head "all lies I lived with my Muggle aunt and uncle didn't know about magic until my 11th birthday. Second how could they know about that night according to reports I was the last surviving member in that house so how could people know what was going on I wasn't certainly talking."

She was having a hard time believing the books that she thought were true were wrong but why would they do it. Her books were her life how many more were wrong her world was collapsing. He saw the distress on her face " But not all books are like that so just don't believe the books you read here on people just keep with the books on spells and magic and such and you should be safe."

She smiled at him "thank you I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I thought that all books had false facts or didn't tell the truth."

But finally the last student was sorted and he looked down the table and saw that Ron was mad that he was sitting with Hermione and not him. He went to grab a drink then set his drink down and stopped Hermione from doing so. He had a bad feeling about this he turned towards her "tell me do you know a spell to reveal what is in a drink?"

She smiled someone was asking for her help she pointed her wand at their drinks "tenor ostendo sum." A small piece of paper popped out of her wand and read "The drink contains pumpkin juice and a strong loyalty potion to the headmaster and the Weasley's."

They were both stunned and didn't even eat that night to afraid what was in the food they barely heard what the headmaster had to say until he asked them to come up to his office following dinner. Hermione was going to head towards his office "just like I had a bad feeling in the hall about the juice I have a bad feeling about this."

She couldn't argue with him so they sat in the common room trying to find out was going on when McGonagall there head of house walked in "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger Come with me to see the headmaster."

She handed her the piece of paper "why would the headmaster do something like this?"

She just grabbed both of them "come along." they knew she wasn't going to help. They broke free and ran through the castle and out the door they were being followed by some teachers. They ran back towards Hogsmeade and ran into a woman "sorry miss we need to get back to London or someplace safe." Hermione said.

The woman was helped up "why not go to the headmaster and Hogwarts is the safest I was just heading up there to give something to my niece."

Harry shock his head and grabbed the paper out of Hermione's hand "this is why some reason they want us under their control but I don't know why."

She looked at the paper and was pissed "well I am Madam Bones Head of the Auror's but no offence you two look Muggle born so it means police I will look into this wait in there and if you didn't eat grab something."

The woman walked towards the castle and they stayed in the bar she told them about they were enjoying a hot meal when the woman walked back in with if he remembered some girls who went to Hufflepuff. "I am sorry I didn't get your names before I ran off but this is Susan Bones my niece." she pointed to the red haired girl. "this is Hannah Abbot." pointing to the blonde.

Harry smiled "well she is Hermione and I am sure you know who I am." He lifted his bangs and pointed to the scar. Everyone besides Hermione gasped.

Amelia now knew why the headmaster wanted Harry under his control and with that certain family. "Harry I need to get you all out of here." she handed some dust" throw it into the fire place step and yell Bones residence."

5 minutes later they were there it was a big house "now I don't have an enough bedrooms for you all so Harry you will have to sleep on the couch."

He sighed and inside his mind was screaming tell her "well at least you didn't make me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs like my uncle or on a really lumpy old mattress."

They stared at him but Amelia spoke up "you mean to tell me that when the headmaster told me you lived in a wonderful home it was a lie."

Harry laughed and took off his robes and then his shirt "does a loving home beat you every little thing you do wrong or don't do wrong. Do they make you do all the chores well they sit around and do nothing. Do they make you work when you are sick or make you work when you are hurt when they beat you to hard? Do they make you not get good grades just to make sure there dumb son feels better he is doing better than someone. Is that what a loving home is it well is it?"

All the girls were trying to hug him Amelia walked over to the fireplace and made a Floo call to child services. "This is Amelia Bones I want you to start an investigation to the home life of Harry potter and review his parents will."

The response wasn't what she was expecting "Umm Madam Bones we have no address on Harry Potter and Albus his magical guardian wouldn't give it to us when we asked after that night."

She pulled her head out of the fire "Harry come here." he walked in "where do you live?"

She put her head back in and gave to them after Harry told her. "Harry this is being looked into and my Auror's when I go to work tomorrow will be looking into what is going on at that school."


	127. Chapter 127

Harry Potter was in Gringot's and he saw all of his money and it filled the vault. Harry turned to the Goblin "is this all of it or is there more?"

The Goblin seemed a little surprised by his question "there is more this is just your trust vault. You can't access the family vault until you take your place as Lord Potter when you turn 15."

Harry nodded his head "So if I am to become Lord there must be a house crest."

"Yes there is Mr. Potter if you go to Madam Milkin's she will have one and she will put it on your robes for you. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes is using the galleons the only way to shop?"

"No most stores will have a book they will fill it out and then you must look it over sign it using a blood quill and then place your ring in the ink and place it on your signature. Gringot's has the other book and will move the gallons from your vault to theirs."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "so is all this I have access to until I am 15 or what?"

He shook his head negatively "no this has to last you all year and then it will refill. This is not including your Hogwarts tuition that comes out of the family vault."

"I know I can't access the vault until I am 15 is there a way for me to see It?"

"Yes you can grab the gallons you want and let's go." Harry grabbed the gallons he wanted and they all got back into the cart. They went further down into the bank and came to a big ornate door. They got out and the Goblin twirled his trust vault key and it became bigger and the teeth changed. He stuck into the lock and he opened the door "welcome to your family vault." Harry was amazed there was tons of money and there were also items in here. "You can go in but you can't take any money out."

Harry went and looked around he came to a couple of robes that where jet black and shimmered and he looked at the Potter crest for the first time it was a chimera. With the saying below 'chimaeram in omnibus vitae tuae amplector spects' He looked to the goblin "It roughly means embrace the chimera."

He nodded he looked at some other robes somewhere like winter robes and somewhere silk. "You can take those if you want and Madam Milkin can fit your size." Harry smiled and took the robes he wanted and he spotted a trunk he wanted. He opened it and there was an instruction book. He looked at the open part of the truck and there were runes like buttons on the wood panel. He rubbed one and something like a wardrobe popped up he opened it and put the robes inside he closed the door and he closed it and rubbed the rune on the outside and it popped back down.

He put the instruction manual inside of the trunk he closed it. He looked around and spotted a dagger on a table he went over picked it up and pricked his finger. He rubbed it on the lock and now only he could open it. He rubbed a rune and it shrunk down and he picked it up and it and put it inside of his pocket. He went over and put the dagger back and he went to exit when he felt something tug his magic. He looked around and spotted what looked to be a staff he went over picked it up. He felt his magic sing and he felt how to operate it enter his mind. He spun it around so it was a wand. The goblin went over and picked something up and came over and handed it to Harry. "That is a wand holster. You place it on your wrist and place your wand inside and no one can summon it. If you lose it the holster will call the wand back to the holster and you can sleep with it on."

Harry smiled and he grabbed it put it on and placed his wand inside. "Ok I am done."

The goblin stopped him "one more thing." He walked over to a box and opened "you won't be able to wear the Lord ring like I said until your 15." He picked one up "this though is the heir ring you can use it to make your purchases like we discussed."

Harry took the ring and put it on "thank you."

The ride up was quick and he finally left the bank with Hagrid. "Harry you mind if go to the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to drink to settle my stomach."

"Sure go ahead I will continue my shopping." So Harry went to the bookstore and grabbed the books he needed he also picked up Hogwarts a history. He also grabbed books on everything he needed to know as being an heir and when he became a lord. He also grabbed a book on runes and speaking Latin and a large intro to potions.

He walked up to the counter and the cashier tallied up his books. "That will be 20 gallons."

"Alright put in the book so I can sign for it."

"Very funny kid now pay for the books or get out of the store."

Harry was stunned and a little mad "I am Harry James Potter heir of the Potter family."

"Sure you are kid and I am the pope now pay for your books or get out and come back when you got the money."

Harry was steaming "Get me your damn manger or the dam owner of this place."

Harry was blasted back by a spell "get out kid and don't come back."

Harry was now pissed off and his magic was shooting out and bookshelves shock and books fell off. Harry unleashed the chaotic magic and shoved it towards the cashier she went flying back and slammed into the wall. A man came out "what the hell is going on out here?"

Harry glared at the man "your fucking cashier insulated me and refused to let me pay for my things using the book."

The man looked to the woman slumped on the floor. "Is this true?"

The woman stood up "this kid claimed to be heir to the Potter family. I knew the kid was lying so I told him to pay or get out and when I forced him to leave he went nuts."

"First off you should have let done as he asked if it wasn't true the payment wouldn't have gone through and he would had to answer to the goblins. Second if you didn't believe him you should have gotten me."

Harry glared at the woman "I told her I wanted to speak to you and she blasted me back trying to force me out."

The man lost it "You did what?"

The woman glared at Harry "the kid was getting full of himself so I tried forcing him out because this kid is to full of himself and he needed to be brought down a notch."

The man just shook his head "you are going back to the stock room until you learn customer service and until the damage done is paid off." The woman was to trying to come up for a response. "Go"

She walked out and the man walked to the counter looked at the register and then he pulled out a book wrote it down. Harry took the blood quill and then dipped his ring into the ink and pressed it over his signature. A few seconds later the book flashed "I am sorry Heir Potter your next school book purchase is on us."

"Thank You." He pulled out his trunk and expanded it and rubbed the rune and a bookcase popped up he noticed a couple of books the history of the Potter family and Potter family magic. He put the books he bought on the shelf and took out Potter family history. He rubbed the rune and it shrunk down and he closed it and shrunk it back down. He put it in his pocket and he walked out of the store.

He next headed to Madam Milkin's he walked in and there was a blonde boy getting measured. He already had robes on and Harry took a seat waiting for his turn. He took the book he was carrying and started to read it. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't hear the boy talking to him. "Hi I am fucking talking to you. You will not ignore me I am Heir Malfoy and you listen to me when I am talking to you."

Harry looked up from his book "one I don't think she likes the language you are using. Second I am Heir Potter and I don't have to listen to a thing you are saying."

The kid was sputtering "you will not speak to your betters that way."

Harry laughed "You are not my better because my family is an Ancient and Noble house you are only a noble house and that is a horary title since you are not from England. So stop talking to me before I take an offense to it and your family has to pay."

The boy turned around and spat at his feet "that is what I think now you should come over and kiss my feet and say you are sorry."

At that moment a bell rang and Harry turned around and saw the crest. Harry smirked he got up and walked over to the woman. He took her hand that didn't have the ring on it and bought the hand to his lips and kissed it. He was glad the book taught him some things of how to act. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy. I am Harry James Potter heir to the Potter family."

Harry released her hand and she took his hand that had the ring on it and Harry released he forgot to wipe the ink off of it but he saw it was clean. She kissed his ring "pleasure to meet you."

She released his hand he took it back "Your son needs to learn his place. He demanded I listen to him and then he spat at me and demanded I kiss his feet and say I am sorry to him."

She looked pissed and walked over to her son and grabbed his ear "where done madam." The woman stopped and stood and stepped back.

She dragged her son out by his ear and the boy looked at him "you will pay hear me you will pay."

The woman stopped and let go of his ear and just at that moment the door opened and Harry saw Lord Malfoy enter. Lady Malfoy didn't notice but she slapped her son "We will go over lessons again when we get home because obviously you have learned nothing."

Lord Malfoy was shocked "what is going on here?" Lady Malfoy turned around and explained. "Draco we are done shopping and you will not get the broom you wanted until you learn some manners."

Draco was pissed "I shouldn't have to he is nothing but a dirty half-blood while I am pure blood and his better."

Harry was confused "what is a half-blood and what is a pure blood?"

Lord Malfoy explained "a half-blood is a person whose parents are a Muggle and a witch or a wizard. A pureblood is a person who has two magical parents. Then you have Muggle Born who has two non-magical parents."

Harry nodded "so I am not a half-blood." The Malfoy family looked at him confused "I have two magical parents don't I?"

"Yes you do so you are correct you are considered a pureblood." Lady Malfoy answered.

Draco laughed "no he isn't he has a mud blood for a mother his blood is tainted." He got slapped by his mother again.

"That is a filthy word." Harry was confused and she answered his nonverbal question. "A mud blood is a dirty word for Muggle born."

Harry nodded and thought of something "isn't a Muggle born a good thing. It introduces some new blood and reduces a lot of the inbreeding. I mean in the beginning all families had a Muggle born when magic was brought into this world because there was no magic parent to be born to."

Lord Malfoy didn't seem surprised "that is correct. The reason there is such a stigma against Muggle born is that they seek to change the magical world. They want to bring us out to the Muggle world. They want to end the lords and they want to free house elves. The list goes on and on they don't understand the way things are."

Harry nodded "maybe they need to be taught instead of being thrown into this world they and their families need to be integrated into slowly. I mean hatred is born out of ignorance."

The Malfoy's where stunned "that is a great idea Heir Potter I mean they are written down from the time they perform their first bout of magic. When they reach a certain age we can approach the family and teach them. But what about the kids in Hogwarts already or have graduated."

Harry scratched his head "well maybe make it a summer program at Hogwarts. They can go home at night and have weekends off and don't have it last all summer. Maybe also bring their families so they can learn."

Lord Malfoy nodded his head "Thank you for the idea Heir Potter. I will get right on planning it good day Mr. Potter."

"Good day Malfoy Family."

They left the store Harry stayed and turned around to face the woman. "Maybe now that the politics are over I can measure you and get you your clothes."

"One moment." He pulled out his trunk went through the routine of opening it. He pulled out the robes "I don't need robes but I will like these changed to fit me."

The woman took it and looked them over she pulled out her wand and touched it to every robe. "I have reactivated the auto resize rune. So they will be the perfect length the whole time you wear it."

"Thank you I would like not only the Hogwarts issued pants and shirt and tie but I would like a whole seat of jeans and shirts under wear and under shirts."

After about two hours he had everything and paid for and his trunk was back in his pocket. He went to the other stores. When he was done he headed back to the Cauldron and spotted Hagrid sitting at a table talking with someone and had a bird cage with a white owl inside.

Harry took a seat at the table "Harry you finally done I see. Harry this is headmaster Dumbledore."

"Harry I see you have found out what I came to tell you today that you are Heir to the Potter family."

Harry nodded "nice to meet you. Since I am the Heir does this mean I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"No you don't Harry. Your parents wanted you to go the Longbottom family but they are in a deep coma. So I had to put you with them because I didn't want any other family to use you for your fame" Harry shuddered to think ever since Hagrid told him the real reason his parents died. "I made it so they couldn't hit you but I couldn't do much else I am sorry."

Harry nodded his head "no problem it would have been much worse if they could."

"Don't worry after you eat I will take you to Madam Promfrey. She can see what potions you need to undo the damage done."

"Thank You." He ordered his food and paid for it. He stood to leave with the headmaster. Hagrid stopped him.

He pushed the cage towards him "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry was stunned it was his first real gift. "Hopeful she gets along with the bird I bought."

Harry opened the cage and the owl hopped out and then to his shoulder. At that time a Peregrine falcon flow in the owl hole and landed on Harry's other shoulder. The birds looked at each then nodded. "So let's see the owl will be Hedwig and the Falcon Hermes." Harry stood "Thank You Hagrid for the gift but I won't need the cage."

Dumbledore led them over to the fireplace. His birds flew off his shoulder as if they know how they would travel. "Harry this mood of travel is called Floo." He grabbed something that looked like ash from a jar on the mantel of the fireplace. "You take the powder throw it in when it turns green you step in and shout out the place you want to go." He threw it in and the fire turned green he stepped in "Hogwarts Infirmary." Then with a whoosh he was gone.

Harry grabbed some of the powder and threw it in. The fire turned green he stepped in "Hogwarts..." But he never finished because something that almost never happened it malfunctioned and allowed someone in as someone was trying to Floo out. So to clear it Harry was transported to Hogwarts but not the infirmary. Harry was transported so fast he and not knowing how to correct his landing he slid across the floor and knocked himself out. When Harry came to he was on a bed in what looked to be a hospital.

Harry groaned and a woman walked over "I am Madam Promfrey it's good to see you awake Harry."

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a bus"

"The Ministry is fixing the problem but the Floo malfunctioned and an emergency protocol kicked in. It transported you to Hogwarts and the first available Fireplace connected to Floo travel. Where here knowing you wouldn't know to land we were prepared. But you come in an uncontrolled manner at an unknown Floo point and knocked yourself out. When we got word about happened we had the house elves find you and you were brought here. While you were at I ran the tests and I have developed a potion just right for you and I have fixed your vision and your concussion."

Harry felt his face and he didn't feel his glasses he smiled for he was seeing the world as it was supposed to be. "This is awesome. Can I leave or will I have to stay?"

"No you can go the headmaster told me to tell you that you have to twist your ring and say home."

Harry stood and gathered his things he twisted the ring "Home." He landed in an elegant manner. "House elves." Nothing happened "anyone."

So Harry spent the rest of the summer in the manner he was thankful the Dursley's taught him to cook and clean. Harry spent the rest of the summer reading and practicing magic when he found out he could do magic in the manor. It finally came time for him to go to Hogwarts so he packed his trunk. He went to the fireplace since he read in Hogwarts a History that the platform had Floo access. He threw the powder when it turned green he stepped in "platform 9 3/4."

He was thankful he had practice using since his first uneventful travel. He stepped out and went to find himself a compartment. He got here so early that hey where all empty so he found one he liked. He sat and opened the book he left out and started to read after a while he heard other people entering the train. Harry looked at his watch and saw the train would be leaving in a few minutes when someone entered his compartment. It was some red haired boy "can I sit here everywhere else is full?"

Harry raised his eyebrow "really that is the line you are going with." The boy looked confused "the train magical expands to fit all the students. So essence everyone could have their own compartment and you are going with everywhere is full."

The boy seemed shocked "what are you some bloody know it all just be glad someone decided to join you."

Harry sighed in frustration "I don't need your pity now get your sorry ass out of here."

The boy laughed "I don't have to move anywhere for I am a pureblood and of the Weasley family."

This time Harry laughed "I am also a pureblood you stupid idiot and being a Weasley is nothing to be proud of. They are the laughing stock of the wizarding world because they are the fools that wasted there money trying to screw over the goblins. They also are a joke because they put their lordship up when they lost all their money at a game of poker and they lost the next game and they lost their place as Lord."

The boy's mouth dropped and he sputtered out "how could you know all this?"

Harry smirked and pointed to his family crest "because your family lost to mine in that poker game."

The boy was stunned "but you were to have grown up with muggles how could you know all this?"

Harry laughed "I did but as soon as I entered the wizarding world I left them and studied up on my family. Where you hoping I didn't know anything and hoped I would be your friend and then your family would treat me better than my family and I would see as the family I never had. Then when I did found out I would give your family back its lordship or do you have sister and you would dose me up with love potion and have me marry her."

The boy was stunned he couldn't speak "now do me a favor and get lost." He didn't move and Harry realized he was too much in shock so Harry took his book and left the compartment.

He went searching for a new compartment he saw a boy screaming at a bushy haired girl. He could see the situation was getting bad he opened the door "you insolent Muggleborn you know nothing."

Harry heard cleared his throat they turned to him. Harry turned to the boy and looked at the crest. " pardon me Heir Longbottom don't waste your breath she will learn her way because Lord Malfoy is setting up a summer course to teach them the ways of our world and break everything down for them and maybe then she will understand our ways."

She turned to him stunned "you are one of them aren't one of those Lords who think they own the world and maybe even enslave house elves."

Harry turned to her and glared at her "do you walk into someone's church and tell them what is wrong with their beliefs and their beliefs."

"No."

"In a way this is our religion if you don't like the way things are kindly take yourself to the ministry and ask them to strip you of your magic and your memories."

She sat down in a huff Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a small booklet he wrote. He handed it to her 'read it maybe it will clear things up"

She looked over the book and threw it back at him "like I am going to a read book written by you when you are just a stuck up heir who has been doing magic since he was born."

Harry lost his cool he reached forward and grabbed her by her throat lifted her by her throat and slammed her into the back wall. Her eyes went wild she looked to Heir Longbottom for help but he didn't move to help. "Listen bitch and listen closely I grew up a Muggle I know how it is to come into a strange world at the age of 11. I wrote that to help people like me understand the ways of the magical world and maybe ask questions. It will help you until this summer not make any enemies. "Harry reached for the book and Heir Longbottom handed it to him he slammed the book into her chest she grabbed it with her hands. "Now read it and don't open your mouth until you finish reading it."

He released her she slumped back into the seat and she rubbed her throat and coughed. She glared at them but didn't even crack the book. Heir Longbottom snapped his fingers in front of her face "heir Potter gave you orders I suggest you take is advice."

She grumbled and opened the book "heir Longbottom call me Harry."

Longbottom nodded his head "thank you Harry you can call me Neville thank you for my help with this matter."

Harry pulled in his trunk and took a seat across from the girl and Neville sat next to him. "No problem our family has been helping each other for generations so way stop now."

Neville chuckled "so Harry if you grew up Muggle how come you know so much about our world."

"When I came into this world I asked questions so I could understand and I grabbed a lot of books and read to understand. Then the month of August I read a lot of books on the magical world Hogwarts and the Potter family. I didn't want to come to Hogwarts ignorant."

Neville nodded in agreement "so why is Lord Malfoy setting classes for Muggleborn?"

"I talked with him and he agreed hatred is born out of ignorance. So we discussed maybe educating them in the ways of are world and there families before they come to Hogwarts. Those who have graduated or already there them and there families will get a crash course."

'That is a wise idea." So for most of the trip they talked and got to know each other and ignored the girl.

The girl lowered the book and raised her hand. Harry turned to her "introduce yourself and ask your question."

"Hermione Granger I might quite done with it but I have an inquiry about house elves." Harry waved his hand she continued. "So house elves are essential butlers and they get paid with food and board and the magic of the family."

Harry nodded his head in agreement "yes they live on the family ward stones that draw magic in from the ley lines."

"But are they abused?"

"Yes but a majority of them are treated like family. There is a research going on right now to allow the house elves magic to leave the home and report the abuse. But at this point the laws that are in place can't be enforced."

"Thank you for this information Heir Potter and Heir Longbottom."

At this point the door opened "anything from the trolley dears?"

He could see she was hoping she didn't insult someone. Harry stood and put a hand on her upper arm. "Don't worry Ma'am no offense was taken. Is this your first day on the job?"

The woman gave a nervous nod of her head "yes it is Sir."

Harry turned and went to his trunk and pulled out the same book he gave to Hermione. He handed it to her "in the back of the book there is a list of current Lords and there house crest. "

"Thank you."

Harry looked over the cart "since I have not had any of the candy from this world yet I will take one of everything." He turned back into the cabin "anything for either of you my treat."

"Ice Mice for me." Neville said.

He turned to Hermione "I will share with you and we will both discover are likes and dislikes."

Hermione nodded her head I agreement "Thank you Heir Potter."

Harry took the treats and placed them between where he and Neville sat. He waited till she filled out the book and he signed for it. "I will walk with you to the next cabin to show you to approach it." He turned to Neville "I will be back in a few enjoy your ice mice."

She nodded her head and they walked to the next cabin. Harry let her knock on the door and a red haired female opened the door. Harry stepped forward and looked at the crest "Heir Bones would you or your cabin mates would like anything from the trolley."

She seemed a little surprised "heir Potter I didn't realize it was your job to hand out the candy."

Harry smiled "it is not Heir Bones but it is her first day and she has not been doing it right so I am here to show her how to handle this properly."

"Understood Heir Potter but nothing me and my cabin mates packed our lunches."

"Good day to you then Heir Bones and enjoy the rest of your trip Heir Bones."

She nodded at him "thank you Heir Potter and Ma'am." She closed the door and they turned around for the next cabin.

This time someone who didn't have a crest on the door. Harry took this one again "sir would you like something off the trolley."

"No" he slammed the door shut Harry bristled but he kept his calm.

They went to down the hall to the next door and knocked. A person opened the door with a crest Harry smiled at the person "excuse me for a second" He turned to the Trolley lady "Ma'am notice how the crest doesn't have what looks like a ring around the crest." She nodded as she was following along "that means he is not Heir to the family so you would address him by his last name and then add sir or ma'am. With that information why don't you handle this one?"

She stepped forward and lifted the book in her hand and looked to the back of the book. She looked through it and then looked up "Finnegan sir would you or your cabin mates like anything off of the trolleys."

"Just some every flavor beans." He went to exchange the sickle with her when Harry stopped him.

"Finnegan for being patient and allowing me to teach her this one is one me." Harry put the sickle in her hand."

"Thank you Heir Potter and it was my pleasure."

"Thank you Finnegan sir and please enjoy the rest of your trip." The trolley lady said.

"Thank you Ma'am." Finnegan shut the door.

Harry turned to talk to her when he saw Heir Malfoy heading towards them. "Bitch I am not happy you kept me waiting this long and forcing me to walk all this way to find you so I can get some sweets."

Harry growled "Heir Malfoy that is no way for some of you station to speak and no way to act what kind of example does that show?"

He sneered at him "Potter do not speak to your betters you should be at my feet. I don't what ideas you put in my dad's head but I will talk him out of them."

"Heir Malfoy you are treading on thin ice with me I suggest you apologize before I take offense."

"Piss off Potter this is between me and this stupid mud blood bitch."

Harry backhanded him with the hand he had the ring. He crumpled to the floor he pulled out a Commutation mirror all heirs had access to it allowed them contact other lords. "Lord Malfoy."

An image appeared in the mirror "Heir Potter what can I do for you today."

"Your heir keeps disrespecting me and he keeps wearing which is below his station and he continues to use that dreadful word for a Muggleborn." There was a pop behind Harry he turned and saw Lord Malfoy Harry gave a small bow "Lord Malfoy."

"Heir Potter could you step aside so I can address my son." Harry flattened himself against the wall and Lord Malfoy passed.

He knelt down next to his son who was crying holding his check. He saw his father and got a smug look on his face "look what that bastard did to me."

Lord Malfoy sneered at his son "I can see in your mind what happened and he was well within his right for the disrespect you have shown him." Draco was gaping like a fish. "I see what kind of effect Lord Goyle is having on you. You are not to hang out with them any further I will be asking Heir Potter to see if you are following my orders I will also be asking your godfather for reports also."

Heir Malfoy nodded but he had a sneaky smile on his face he knew because Dudley would have the same look. "Lord Malfoy." He turned to look at him "you might want to take away his personal house elf. Also assign a house elf to watch him so you won't need constant reports and also so they can stop other house elves from contacting him or from getting owls and keep them separated."

Draco stood outraged "you bastard what must you be a know it all you should learn your place and keep your mouth shut."

Lord Malfoy stood and back handed his son with his ring hand. Harry winced and Draco was holding his check bailing like a baby. Lord Malfoy "stand up and act like a man. Don't think your waterworks will distract me. Dobby please come here."

The house elf appeared and Harry could see the scars and the nervous look on his face. "Master's father calls me."

Lord Malfoy growled and looked to his son "you dare abuse a house elf I did not rise a monster for a son. You will not be getting anther house elf ever." He turned back to Harry "I Lord Malfoy pass the house elf known as Dobby to heir Potter to care for and to treat right." Harry went to reach in his bag for the customary price for a house elf. "No heir Potter no price this is to pay for my sons disrespect."

Harry nodded in understanding "thank you Lord Malfoy."

"Winky." Lord Malfoy was calling anther house elf a well- dressed female house elf appeared. "You are to be seen but you will watch my son he is not supposed to have contact with any house elf and no owls expect from me or his mother. He is not to have contact with Heir Goyle or Heir Crabbe. You are to report to me every night and give me a report of his day."

"Lord Malfoy If they end up in the same house if she leaves they could exchange letters during that time."

"Thank you Heir Potter and excellent point. Winky you are to call your brother and give him report of Draco's day and you are to tell me if he is not acting like a lord of his station."


	128. Chapter 128

Harry Potter was trying to get over the death of his Godfather but the dreams and nightmares kept coming back. He finally requested the headmaster send him a book on Occlumency he was currently reading through and it was also helping sort the memories and block them away.

He was outside when he noticed a woman trip he knew the headmaster once again had him on guard detail and Tonks was guarding him. But seeing as he was in the middle of sorting memories old memories when he was a baby popped up.

He laughed at them it was the first time in a while he laughed but it didn't go unnoticed by Tonks. "Quiet of their Harry before I hex you into next week."

But Harry was too much in a good mood to care what Tonks had just said "why Nym- Nym that isn't fair I can't use magic."

Tonks face went red with anger because she hated her first name but then realized he was calling her a name he used to when he was a baby. "Harry Potter how did you remember that name that was years ago? But if you want please just call me Nym."

He patted the bench she came over and sat down and he told her is tale but by the end they were both crying over the loss of Sirus and wept they held each other for comfort. "Nym I also remember my parents putting a block of magic that they would remove on my 11th birthday. Since they are died they were unable to how can I get the block removed?"

Nym pulled her head "Harry that's not good we must get you to the headmaster because it could end up killing you if you don't."

He was shocked it would kill him but why? Then he remembered a story of a person who had their magic blocked and it exploded when magic is built up. Nym grabbed his hand and dragged him to Figs house. They flooed to Grimwauld place and the headmaster was in the same place "Tonks why did you bring young Harry here?"

She rambled off the story the headmaster face went white he waved his wand over Harry and stumbled back. "We need to release it slowly or it will harm him I am afraid as result of this he can't stay at Privet drive and thus the blood wards will fall."

For the next couple of weeks the order moved the Dursley's to a safe house and put wards around the home and Mr. Dursley's a new job. Harry was slowly released he and Tonks hung out got to know each other and also played some games. Finally midnight on his birthday the last block was removed and he was placed in bed because he ended up passing out.

Harry got up the next morning and looked in the mirror before he took a shower and as soon as he did a double take. He noticed he was taller and he didn't look malnourished and the muscle he was supposed to have was there and he had no need for glasses he quickly took a shower for today his training would be begin. As he took another look in the mirror well dressing he noticed he needed a shave and he wished he never had to shave it was annoying. As soon as he thought that the stubble vanished he thought ' maybe I am like Tonks a meta something he closed his eyes and thought on getting rid of his scar and having red streaks in his hair.'

He opened his eyes and he looked and that was what he aiming for he jumped for joy and ran downstairs. He ran to the kitchen and he could sense something was behind the door waiting to jump out at him. He paused he stood and slowly opened the door and saw it was dark and he focused on seeing in the dark and like the night vision goggles did for soldiers he could see in the dark.

He saw his friends and the adults bent over ready to pop up to surprise for his birthday he smirked and was willing test his new powers he looked away and throw a wand less flash the same as a flash bang grenade. He heard the screams and he sneak in and saw Tonks grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and it turned into snogging. By the time everyone could see they saw him making out with Tonks.

He stopped and looked around "hi guys why are you all doing here and up for that matter?" He tried keeping a straight face.

They were trying to form a sentence but Harry started to laugh Hermione regained her senses "Harry could you know we were throwing you a party."

Harry smirked " well let's see today is my Birthday and the lights are off in the kitchen and its unnatural dark. Plus I looked in and saw you all ducked down." He looked at moody at this point shouted "CONSTANT VIGLIANCE."

Nobody thought his story was strange giving what he went through but Ginny did find it strange why he looked different " but why did you dye your hair and how did you put a glamour over your scar?"

Everybody started to notice that he smirked "I am sure Nym here has the answer for she is an expert in the field."

Everyone looked to her and didn't notice Harry change his hair to how she had hers she gasped "he is a Metamorphagus."


	129. Chapter 129

Harry was upset all the people he loved had died because of either Voldemort or his other body no one knew the name of. Somehow before Harry killed him in the great hall he transferred his mind out of his body into anther body. He waited until he settled and got used to the body before he began his mission again. When he did Harry was out of England on a mission everyone he loved his wife his children his best friend his godson the Weasley's all died.

He fought against the new evil and then muggles found out about the magical world and that caused a war to break out. Muggle countries decided to attack against each other while they were occupied with their war against wizards. The world was in ruins before Harry got ahold of this evil and found out it was Voldemort and Harry killed him again. Afterward Harry escaped to Sirius Island in the Caribbean as the world fell apart.

Harry was busy thinking of ways to fix this but no time turner could do that. Harry fingered the wand in his hand and sighed then his mind went to the name of the wand the elder wand or the death stick. It made him think of the other items he had the cloak and the resurrection stone and he wondered how they were made. He walked over to his trunk and pulled them out and looked at them. The owner of those would be the master of death but he couldn't control death. Then it made him think of the gods of death three names came to his mind Thanatos Hades and someone who wasn't a god but the ferryman Charon.

He remembered a book he read that summer in third year about the twilight of the gods it happened when a mortal man lead a war against the gods using the titans. No one survived all where dead but their bodies were left behind along with their palaces and all that they owned. Harry looked at the cloak and realized it had metal flakes spread throughout the cloak and even the clasp was made out of the same metal it had to be made from the helm of Hades. So if the gods where real then why didn't more of the items like the hallows exist. Then it came to him they couldn't find the entrance or they didn't have the power to get in after the gods were gone.

But Harry had the Hallows he was the master of death he should at least be able to get inside of the underworld. The it clicked for him if he could get in the underworld he could get into the pits of Tartarus where the body of Cronus should be he was the patron of the harvest but he absorbed Chronos after he spit up his children. He figured he would win the war if he could control time it was the case. But Harry figured if he burned some of the titan and used the ashes mixed with the sands inside of a time turner he could go back far enough.

Harry stood up and knocked the cloak and stone on the floor. He searched through the books and found the portal circle he needed. He got busy drawing the circle and he went over to his chair and grabbed the hallows. He placed the cloak and stone on two points and kept the wand on him. He used the wand and activated the circle there was a flash of light and Harry looked around he stood outside of the doors to Tartarus.

He sighed and opened them and gasped at the landscape how barren it was but he saw off to the side little ways the body he was looking for. He made his way over there very careful and noted to himself the next time he would bring his broom. He got to the body and was amazed at the size of it. The body wasn't decayed because it seems time never touched it he took his knife and carved out a piece of flesh and set it on a flat stone. He used his wand and reduced the flesh to ash and he pulled out of his pocket a time turner.

He slowly opened the top of the timer turner he set it down on the flat stone. He took his wand and conjured a funnel and stuck it into the time turner. He picked the time turner up and then picked up the stone and poured the ashes into the time turner he used his limited wand less magic to make sure it all got in there. Once the ashes where all in he set the stone down removed the funnel and put the top back on the time turner. He placed the time turner around his neck and turned it.

Harry felt like he was being ripped apart and then he felt like something was burning him and he looked down to see the time turner melting into his skin. Then he felt his body settle and then he felt his magic pulse out and he soon he felt the familiar texture of his old broken wand. He heard a voice he had not heard in a long time. "Come on Harry wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It worked thank god it worked I missed you."

Hermione pulled away from the hug and then Harry saw that he was in the tent and it had to be after the incident at Christmas during the hunt. "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry sighed "Hermione you may not believe me but I swear to you what I am going to say is the truth." She looked at his eyes and nodded Harry knew she could tell if he was lying just by looking into his eyes. "I defeated Voldemort in this time but he transferred his mind into anther unknown to any and he exposed magic to the world in his mission. Wars broke out all over everyone I knew was dead so I came back to stop it."

Hermione was shocked "Harry what about paradoxes?"

Harry shock his head negatively "no Hermione that world is now a different reality the course of this history will change."

Hermione thought about it "ok I get where you are coming from but how did you manage to do it no spell ritual or time turner could get you this far back and in your own body."

Harry grinned at her "ashes from a piece of Cronus the titan."

Hermione gasped "but no one has been able to enter the underworld or Olympus."

Harry started to laugh Hermione looked at him confused. "Sorry Hermione it is good to know more then you for once."

Hermione punched his shoulder "prat get on with it."

Harry held up the elder wand "I am sure you have read about them in the fairy tale book Dumbledore gave you. The hallows gave me the power to enter the underworld and get what I needed."

Hermione shock her head "there myths legends Harry they can't exist."

Harry sighed at her "Hermione they do the story is not right but they do exist. They used the relics of the immortals that dealt with death."

Hermione nodded "that does make more since then death giving it to them." She shook her head as if she was trying to get something out. "But Harry why did you come back to this point in time?"

Harry groaned knowing she would give him an earful. "I kind of didn't know I was coming back to this point I made the new time turner and spun it and ended up here."

Hermione shock her head "Harry James Potter that was stupid but I can see why you did it. But I swear when I am not around you do the stupidest things."

Harry laughed "I tend to do those things and you follow me any ways."

She glared at him "well that is going to change because I swear what would you do without me around?"

Harry said the first thing that came to mind "not be married and have 4 wonderful children."

Harry covered his mouth "you and me where married and had kids in your time. But why would you leave them and me even if the world was in ruins."

Harry had tears come to his eyes thinking about it. "You were all murdered by the new body Voldemort was in. I had to come back to fix it and make sure that never happened."

Hermione wrapped him in a hug "you are back with knowledge of the future things will change now."

Harry sighed in relief he pulled back and then kissed her on the mouth they both moaned and Harry moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Hermione finally pulled away "starting with that." Harry said.

Hermione regained her composure "what do you mean Harry?"

Harry sighed in frustration "you dated Ron after the war. But you caught him cheating on you with another woman it was one of his quidditch fans. You argued about it and someone in his mind he thought that if you were to cheat it would make everything ok. Somehow in that head of yours is a Slytherin mind because you waited to cheat on him when he would catch you. He caught you alright in bed with Luna the only other girl he liked. He went off but you told him that you were even and that you where through."

Hermione was blushing though "I slept with another woman on top of it Luna."

Harry nodded "it turns out Ron was trying to woo Luna while dating you she didn't like it. One because she hated cheaters and two she was a lesbian."

Hermione had a look of confusion on her face "if she hated cheaters why did she sleep with me then?"

Harry laughed "because she knew you were breaking up with him and needed to do it a big way and she saw it as a way to stop him from coming around her."

Hermione sighed she got it but she still couldn't believe she slept with Luna as revenge. "So me and you married and had kids who else was married in your time?"

Harry had to stop and think it had been a while since he thought about it. "Lavender and Parvarti Susan and Hannah and Luna and Padma then we have Neville and Lisa Turpin. Cho married a Muggle and vanished. Ron remained single until his death."

Hermione nodded "Harry isn't gay marriage in magic illegal?"

Harry shock his head "no it isn't a marriage where a child can't be born having DNA of both parents is illegal. But you changed that with Muggle science I forget the name but it's where you take a males sperm and fertilize a woman's egg."

Hermione was confused "but how does that help it would have the males DNA not the other female?"

Harry grinned "you figured out how to change the DNA in the sperm that had the males DNA to have the females with no trace of the male DNA it."

Hermione was stunned "wow. She shook her head to clear her thoughts "ok enough about the future how do we fight Voldemort and prevent him from transferring his mind?"

Harry shock his head "Same as last time but this time I know how to trace his mind and I know who he chose. So we can take care of him before his mind settles in the body."

Hermione nodded "good plan so where do we find the next Horocrux."

Harry shock his head "that isn't my top priority we need to cut down his forces and for that we need weapons and knowledge."

Hermione was nodding in agreement "where do you plan and getting that?"

Harry smiled "the one place where time does not pass the same where it is slower where we can get weapons not known to man or wizard or witch."

She gasped "Mount Olympus."

Harry nodded "part right but time passes normally there so they can keep an eye on the humans. No I am talking about the underworld where time has come to a crawl to make the torture of the souls a lot longer."

Hermione was shocked "but Harry where can we sleep I mean we could use the tent but I would feel exposed even if the underworld is empty now."

Harry shock his head "No from I gather I think Hade's palace still stands."

Harry pulled out the snitch and used his advanced knowledge to crack it open early. Harry then stood up and headed outside and walk to an outcropping of rocks. He started to draw the rune circle and Hermione packed up. Harry needed one last thing "Dobby."

The house elf popped in "the great Harry Potter calls me."

"Yes I need you to go to Dumbledore's tomb and get me his wand make sure no one see's you." The house elf popped out he waited 10 minutes before he popped back in with the wand. "Thank you Dobby." Harry nodded " Dobby one more thing after we transport out of here I want you to clean up this rock and these grounds and make it so we were never here."

Dobby nodded very fast Harry thought his head would snap off "Dobby will do as the great Harry Potter asks."

Harry stepped inside of the circle Hermione joined them with their things. Harry activated the circle and they landed outside of Hades palace. Hermione shuddered "it's like something out of my worst nightmare."

Harry nodded "let's go in an and find some rooms and then we will find a way to get to Olympus."

They entered and began the search for some rooms to stay in. They came across the servant quarters and found some rooms "Harry can we find some were with two beds I don't want to sleep alone in this place."

So they kept looking they finally came across a room where they came across a powerful bit of magic. They opened the doors and they found what was once Hades room. The magic was coming from the bed Hermione went over and checked the bed. "This is odd Harry there isn't an item in the bed but there is strong magic coming from it." Harry grinned Hermione sighed "alright spill it Harry what do you know that I don't."

Harry laughed "hold on let me gloat this is twice in one day I know something you don't." She glared at him Harry stopped laughing. "Alright it turns out if you keep using the same bedding your magic it will eventually absorb into the bedding."

Hermione was shocked she pulled off the bedding off the bed "well I am so not sleeping using someone else's bedding."

Harry walked over to the bedding and felt the magic coming off the bedding and then he also felt like he was standing alone in a dark room and he felt afraid. Harry grinned "Hermione is it possible to turn the bedding into cloaks?"

Hermione looked at him like he lost his mind "why would you want to do that Harry?" Harry waved for her to come over when she walked down he pulled her down to a kneeling position. She shivered "ok Harry I get it."

They stood up and Hermione pulled out her bag the sleeping bags and laid them on the bed. Harry went outside of the room and changed in the hall while Hermione changed in the room. Harry walked back in when he got the all clear Harry slept that night the best he ever had. He woke up the next morning before Hermione. He left her note that he was going to go outside.

He walked out of the Palace and he took in the underworld for the first time. It looked weird and something spooky. He looked off and he could see these giant destroyed statue's with huge chucks of metal imbedded in some. He felt Hermione walk beside him "so where we going to today?" Harry pointed "ok I emptied my mole skin bag just in case we find some stuff we will need."

They walked off and Hermione grabbed his hand he could tell she was afraid. It took them awhile to reach the statues. Below the statues there was a wood and large chain it was a large pile. When they got there Hermione was shocked "these where once the Judges of Fate. They decided where you went to in the Underworld. They also held the chains of Olympus."

Harry nodded and let go of Hermione's hand and looked at the chain. "This is a lot of steel you could make a lot of armor and swords out of this."

Hermione shock her head "no it's to large no way to melt it down and it would take a long time to do so." Something caught her eye she walked over to a gateway and it turned on. She gasped "this is a Hyperion gate a god titan or magic user can use these. We may be able to find one that leads us to Olympus."

Harry stood next to her "we should see where this leads us to. Harry grabbed her hand and they stepped in and stepped out and Harry looked around and laughed "that was just an express elevator."

They continued to walk and then they came to a mechanism Harry let go of Hermione's hand and he turned the crank. It moved the gateway they came in around so it opened to anther doorway. They walked through and they walked up the stairs and gasped "Harry that is Hephaestus."

Harry nodded his head he looked around and then looked up "Hermione is that celestial bronze?"

Hermione looked up "it is Harry if we can bring that down we can use that."

So they got to work and Harry blasted one down and Hermione summoned it and placed it in her bag. They got them all down as she placed the last one in her bag Harry was looking at the spike that was through Hephaestus chest. He knelt down and knocked on it scrapped it with his finger nail. "This is stygian iron."

Hermione gasped "if we can remove it and melt some down we can use it to destroy the Horocrux's."

Harry nodded "I know we can save it for later right now we need to get to Olympus and I see how we can do that."

Hermione looked and spotted the gate 'how do you know where that goes?"

Harry smirked he pointed to the smith god "to torture him they would have a gate that goes to his wife chambers and it would drive him mad that his wife never came to visit."

Hermione was confused "how do you know that?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow "because after your death I kept checking the door expecting you to come through."

They climbed the small cliff and walked through the door way. When they entered through the door off to the right the ceiling and some more celestial bronze was through one skeleton and it looked like the other two got crushed underneath the rubble. Hermione was shocked at the scene. "I think the one with the celestial bronze through it is Aphrodite I think she survived the building coming down on her. She barely had time to register before the explosion of Gaia blew up the temple the bronze on the roof pierced her and that is what killed her."

Hermione nodded but she had a glazed look in her eyes Harry was confused then he felt it. He gulped then Hermione kissed him he gave into the kiss when he did the allure of the room took over him. Harry awoke naked in bed with an equally naked Hermione Harry smiled. He went over to the collapsed ceiling and using his magic to remove the skeletons. He removed all of the hair from Aphrodite's skeleton. He used his magic and carried back through the doorway and dropped the skeletons into the lava. Unlike the smith god they weren't protected from the lava and they burned up.

A sprit showed up Harry gasped it was the spirit of Aphrodite. "Do not fear time in the afterlife has cured me of my need for sex and the madness of Pandora's Box. I am here to thank you for a burial it is a bit crude but it will do. I ask that you bury my husband in Tartarus in return I will give you a piece of advice."

Harry sighed and shrunk down the smith god and used the magic to pull him off the spike. He carried him with magic through the gates he came through in the first time line. He dropped the smith god and used his magic to dig a hole. He picked up Hephaestus with his magic and dropped in the hole and used magic to cover it and make it so it didn't look like he dug a hole. He walked back through the gates Aphrodite's was waiting for him.

She smiled at him "thank you. Now you know how you and your girl gave in to the allure in the room. The reason there was one there was because my magic soaked into the sheets and the bed coverings. Now what you don't know is that Dementor's where agents of Thanatos when he died they escaped to the magical realm of the mortal world. Now what else you don't know is that they get there power from the cloak. Now the cloak allows them to suck out the souls of their victims before that though they live out their worst fears and drives out the happiness and make you feel real cold."

She paused for a second "now here is the key if you take away the cloak they are powerless."

Harry shuddered "please don't put that image in my head again." She looked at him confused "Dementor's naked."

Aphrodite's shuddered "I didn't even think of that thank you for that. Moving on now if you where to turn my sheets and blankets into robes there power's would change."

Harry gasped "if I am right then people would feel loved and warm around them. Instead of sucking their souls out they would breathe love into them. It then would take away some of the powers of Voldemort." Harry paused and got a confused look on his face. "What did happen to the souls they sucked in after Hades and Thanatos where dead?"

"They breathed them into other people or homes they become the poltergeists or the demons the muggles fear and wizards can't see. Until they were appeased or exorcised and forced to move on." She sighed "it is time for me to go one last thing she whispered into Harry's and he gasped. She backed up she faded "oh yeah almost forgot give my hair to the Veela it will make them stronger." Then she was gone.

Harry floated back up the cliff and walked through the gate and Hermione was just getting up. Harry explained what he just went through he left out what was whispered in his ear. Hermione got off the bed "Harry are we going to talk about us having sex."

Harry sighed "Hermione I love you and it doesn't change how I think of you. Sure we sex sooner then we wanted to but I don't care that was the happiest and hottest sex I have ever had."

Hermione smiled "good I am saving some of the sheets for are bedroom on special nights."

Harry grinned and helped her pack everything into the bag. Harry paused and thought a second "Hermione wouldn't the wood pick up some of the magic." Hermione nodded "so couldn't we make the wands for the Veela from the wood."

She gasped "yes." They got to work removing the wood.

They headed towards the door "hi Hermione after the war remind me to come back here to pick up the mattress and flooring." Hermione turned her head and gave him a look of confusion. "What I plan on opening a hotel after the war and make 4 love suites and if I split the mattress it would make 4 beds for the room. Now if I tile the room and put heating so the floor is warm it would make the room a true love suite."

Hermione still looked confused "that still doesn't make sense Harry."

Harry smiled and chuckled a little "Hermione that woman had a lot of sex and it would soak through the sheets into the mattress and she wouldn't just have sex on the bed she would have it on the floor."

Hermione jaw dropped she finally caught on then she clamped it shut and spoke. "If you put something into their heads that it was the room that they had the best sex you would have people dying to get into that room."

Harry grinned "exactly."

They exited through the doors and walked forward to some broken bridges. Harry used his magic to float them past the bridges it was only good for short distances even harder with Hermione. They came to a wild out of control hedge maze the hedge wasn't made out of any rare magical bush plus it was long since dead. Hermione burned all of the dead bushes with one simple flame spell. There where gates still around Harry checked them they were made with everyday iron nothing special.

They got to underneath the ledge that held the exit to the maze. "We won't be able to float up that high."

Hermione nodded in agreement "ok give me a minute to think you look around."

Harry did just that he knew he could come back for the bones to make wands after the war because he didn't know who could benefit from these wands. He walked up a stair case the led to nowhere for the hell of it. He gasped when he saw a skeleton in one of the basins for the water. Harry used his magic to levitate it out. He knew from the dress it was Hera and knew she wouldn't help him in the war effort but after with a little bit of bone he could hold a lot of marriages stay together. The bodies of all the monsters would make wand items but nothing for his current mission.

He went back to find Hermione and she was climbing a rope to the ledge. She had looked down when she heard Harry approach and smiled "keep up Harry you are falling behind."

They both got to the top and walked a bit to see a large gap. "To bad I don't have my broom we could get over there with no problem."

Hermione smacked her forehead "duh to the war and us finding the Horocrux's I forgot I had your broom in my bag."

Harry was stunned and a little pissed but in the end he groaned "Hermione you may be the smartest person I know but you do realize in the other timeline you never managed to return my broom."

"You can't blame me Harry the war and are trip put it out of my mind with you thinking it was gone was never brought up and it was lost in the bag."

Harry held out his hand and Hermione pulled out the broom. "How was this found I lost it in the escape."

Hermione sighed and composed herself because she was holding back the tears. "In the search for mad eye they came across your broom. Before you ask they didn't come across Hedwig."

He took the broom from Hermione and they both mounted the broom and flew across the gap wondering what was ahead of them. Harry looked down to see a bunch of Harpy bones and the feathers were still there he would back for those after the war. They landed on the other side he and Hermione went to the statues. Harry was quicker "Just stone Hermione but since they are in good shape we could sell them after the war."

She nodded and they walked through the open door and they pulled out there wands to light up the dark hallway and as she walked she put his broom away in the bag. They gasped as they saw a lot of dead scorpions Harry was confused "Hermione shouldn't they have decayed by now?"

She waved her wand "we are in an anther time field we must be getting close to where the chains were."

Harry nodded they continued the walk but he stopped Hermione turned and gave him a confused look. He went back to one of the scorpions and he squeezed the tail and a little venom oozed out. He waved his wand he smirked "Hermione we might be here a while."

She sighed in frustration "why now Harry?"

"The venom is very potent would be enough to kill a human with one shot. But a couple of these will kill a troll and slow down a giant."

She nodded her head in understanding "let's do this and then we use the tent to stay here tonight in the morning we move on."

Harry nodded his head they got to work and they finished they were further down the hall. They set up the tent and got into their beds and slept the whole night and in the morning they ate breakfast and then packed and continued there walk. Then they came out to a huge abyss Harry looked over the edge and whistled.

"So up would be the old holding area for the flame of Olympus. But that temple was destroyed. It is also a long ways up it would be easier to go down and go the other way and see what else is here in the underworld and then we could back out Aphrodite's door and enter the other gods chambers."

She nodded her head and reached in her bag and pulled out the broom. Harry took it and mounted it Hermione got on behind him. He launched himself he flew out and ways "hold on Hermione."

He dived and for the first time the broom actually got up to top speed an even 200 miles an hour. The air was whooshing by he couldn't hear Hermione scream but he spotted something ahead he slowed down and stopped. He saw small chunks of the chain that scrapped off and left it embedded in the wall. "Harry we can't melt it down even though it is in smaller chunks."

Harry looked behind him at Hermione "not even with Lava I sword containers down that could withstand the heat."

She thought through in her head "yes it may take a day but we could. We would have to go to his old workshop to find a mold but we could turn into arrow heads and would be better to withstand the poison."

So the decent went a lot slower as they pulled out chunks and placed them in Hermione's bag. They finally got down to the bottom and headed back to Hades bedchamber and settled in for the night. The next day the headed back to where the smith god was imprisoned and they spotted the smelting pot in the lava. They summoned it up it took them both because it so was large they managed to fit all the metal they got yesterday inside. They lowered back down and then they headed through the gate and through the chamber and out into the open air.

" ok left is Hera 's garden so would safe to say her chambers would be over that way. So Zeus's would be next to her so should check his or go find the others?" Harry asked her.

"no I think Poseidon's chamber is to the left. If I remember the story well it will connect to where Hercules was killed. If we use bones to make a permanent stretching potion we would be a lot stronger."

Harry who know had his broom strapped to his back pulled it off. Hermione sighed in frustration she hated flying. But she got on the broom behind him " Hermione you know the future you got over your fear of heights."

"Yeah Harry how did I do that?"

Harry smirked but she couldn't see " let me see if I can copy my results."

Harry took off and he really started flying he was going fast and doing loop de loops. He did dives and sudden stops. Then he flew past were they wanted to go and Harry jumped off and Hermione was left in charge of flying the broom. She finally got the broom to land she scowled at Harry "that wasn't funny."

" yes but how is your fear of flying now."

She handed the broom back to him and walked into the room with a huff and grumbled " better now that I know what the broom can handle and I know I can handle the broom."

Harry smirked in victory "then it worked."

She turned and poked him in the chest "yes but if ever do that to me again you will pay and if you think of sneaking potions in my drink again you will pay."

Harry laughed " ok but I did what was best for you."

She turned around he knew she would get over it. They used magic to lift the gates and freeze them in place. They went left towards the hallway that was in the center and they came to a room with spikes and more of the Hyperion gates. The spikes had skeletons of hell hounds the only thing they would be good for is the a magical museum. Harry took his broom and Hermione got on they flew across and threw the gate. They ended up in Poseidon bedchamber. Harry went over and checked the sheets and whistled Hermione looked to him "what will they grant Harry?"

"If the readings are right they will grant the ability to be hydro dynamic and withstand pressure anywhere they cover and keep them warm."

Hermione nodded her head "we will come back come for those after the war they are no help to us now."

Harry nodded and was ready to walk out but he paused. " Hermione wait the final battle will be at Hogwarts. We could have an assault team in the water. Also we could the mermaids to work with us if we give them the pillows which are known to be soft and not to float."

Hermione just tossed the bag to him and she got to work cutting through the bars that cut the chamber off from the rest of the chamber. She cut through the last bar and Harry finished packing the bedding. Hermione gasped when she saw one of the statues she ran over "oh my gosh Harry do you know what this is? Harry shrugged his shoulder "this is one of the most famous stone golem guards. If I can get this to work."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "Ok Hermione I will go find Hercules."

She didn't even notice he spoke she was focused. He just walked out and came to area filled with water he knew he would have to swim through in order to get were Hercules was. He stripped down to his boxers. He got in and cast a bubble head charm and dove and swam through the various gates. He finally saw Hercules bones on the bottom of the pool he swam to the surface. He summoned the bones out of the pool he broke off what he needed from the leg and arm bones. He used his wand to cut out a section of stone he made the stone hallow he placed the bones inside and put the stone back in the hole and resealed it so you couldn't tell.

A sprit appeared it was Hercules "finally after all these years I can rest in peace thank you my friend. May the pieces of my bone serve you well my friend."

Harry looked up to see a large hole he wanted to get up there he looked around and found a stone and changed into rope and then used a lengthening charm and then spotted a stone and changed that to a grapple he tied the rope to it. He picked the grapple off the ground and put a sticking charm on it. He swung the rope and let it go and then used a propelling charm to make sure it exited the hole. He heard it land and he tugged it was sticking he began to climb.

He exited to see a throne bush over grew the area he took one hand off the rope and grabbed his wand. He began to cut the bushes and he climbed out not even 2 seconds later the rope changed back into a rock and fell back into the pool. He cut through the rest of the way and he could tell he was in the backside of Hera's chamber He turned back around to go back down and catch up with Hermione when his boxers got caught on a thorn he tugged and it ripped them off. He was shocked they had anti ripping charms on them he detangled his boxers and repaired them and put them back on.

He got back to the hole and cast a bubble head charm and dove in. He swam back and he hoped out and Hermione was waiting for him. That's when his repair charm gave way and his boxers fall off. Hermione turned red " Harry can you put your boxers on."

Harry sighed in frustration he picked up his boxers and spotted a thorn he pointed it out. "These things do something to magic it took me a while to cut through them and it canceled out my anti ripping charm and use caused my conjured rope to break down early."

She looked at the thorn "Harry this is an everyday wild rose throne bush needle it shouldn't be able to do what you are talking about."

"Well I am telling you it does Hermione this plant is growing like a weed up there."

"Ok Harry we will have to investigate this is there a way through there beside the water?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we will have to go through Hera's chamber in order to get there. We might have to cut some more of the plants to get there."

"Ok I set up the tent why don't you grab your clothes and get ready for bed."

Harry instead leaned over and kissed her "How about instead of me dressing you undress and we can have some fun."


	130. Chapter 130

In late November Umbridge finally snapped she couldn't stand the little brat anymore he evaded her plan with the Dementor's. How he did it she didn't know but he had on his robes the Potter crest and was a Lord so the charges were dropped. She couldn't during the school year get him to admit Voldemort was back. She caught him with his wand pointed Malfoy she smiled " Potter Detention for messing with your better." that was one of the last mistakes she made when she used a blood quill on him was the last he walked out after writing one word she would make him pay at Breakfast.

The next morning during breakfast Auror's walked into the great hall Harry was smiling but it stopped when he saw three women walkthrough the Auror Ranks. He saw Amelia Bones, Hestia Jones and Tonks and they were clearly pregnant. Amelia pulled out a piece of Paper "Madam Umbridge you are under arrest for the torture of Lord Harry James Potter Black." She turned to Snape "Severus Snape you are under arrest for the torture of Lord Harry James Potter Black and also the mind rape of Lord Harry James Potter Black."

She handed the paper to Tonks "Albus Wulfric Brain Dumbledore you are under arrest for multiply charges against Lord Harry James Potter Black. Rebus Hagrid you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lord Harry James Potter Black." she sighed "Minerva McGonagall you are under arrest for aiding in the attempted Murder of Lord Harry James Potter Black. "She turned to Flitwick "you are under arrest for failure to act and stop criminal activity in your common room which laid to the rape of Marietta Edgecombe."

Hestia with a new slip of paper turned around to face the student body. "Cho Chang you are under arrest for the rape of Marietta Edgecombe. Scion Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for repeated attempted assaults on Lord Harry James Potter Black and failure to show for an honor duel. Hermione Jean Granger you are under arrest for creating a false legal document. Ron Weasley you are under arrest for owing and aiding and abetting a fugitive known as one Peter Pettigrew. Ginerva Molly Weasley you are under arrest for multiply attacks on the student body. George and Fred Weasley you are under arrest for theft from a teachers office repeated destruction and defacing school property and humiliation of multiply scions of families"

The Auror's went up to those listed and began to arrest them they knew better then to make a scene and to fight the charges in court. "Anyone else steps out of line you face the same consequences." Amelia said for everyone to hear in the great hall.

Susan Bones stood up before they could leave "Auntie who got you pregnant?"

She smiled "same Person who got these two lovely ladies Pregnant same person who couldn't keep in his pants and got a curse breaker at Gringot's pregnant. Same person who impregnated the holy head Harpies. Same person who got drunk and had sex with a centaur. One Lord Harry James Potter Black." The great hall gasped Harry Flashed back to when all this Started.

_Flashback_

Harry just got the letter that someone who would be by later to pick him up from the order but when the doorbell rang a little bit later he was a little surprised. He heard his uncle arguing with this person. He heard a thump then heard a sweet angelic voice call up for him "Mister Potter please come down here."

Harry tried opening the door but it was locked he shouted back "I would love to but I am afraid I can't."

He heard a growl and then footsteps coming up the stairs then heard doors opening then they came to his door. He heard the locks click and the door open he saw the most beautiful woman he saw. "I see things are graver then I thought I am Amelia Bones head of the DMLE or law enforcement for wizards."

Harry was on defense now " relax Harry I am not here on official business I am here to get you out of trouble. I can do so a little better than the Headmaster and get the Minster off your back."

This got Harry interested: "what do you plan on doing?"

She smiled "I will take you to Gringot's so you can claim yourself as a Lord which you should have done on the 31st when you turned 15. But no matter when you do that you can be given truth potion."

He nodded "make it so I want the truth to come out. But why wasn't I told of my lordship?"

She shook her head "I fear it's the Headmaster way of keeping you under his control. He would have succeed but one of my Auror's passing through the underage office noticed your trouble and brought it to my attention. "Harry looked at her confused "I am assuming you want to know why I care. It's simple because I want to stick it to the Minster and take over. When I do I will make sure Voldemort and his death eaters begin to fear."

Harry laughed " well what are we waiting for let's get to the bank."

Amelia Bones pulled out a portkey Harry knew what to do before she asked he grabbed on. The process in the bank was long and boring but he became Lord Harry James Potter Black in the end. Plans started to form in his head the Slytherin in him rose to the surface. Amelia turned to him as he left the bank. "You can stay with me for a couple days till the trail."

Harry smiled "I would love to stay with you."

So for the next couple of days where spent at Bone manor Susan her niece was with Hannah on vacation. So Harry spent his days doing homework and reading books in the library. He also spent his time getting to Amelia and checking her out. Finally the day before his trail it all came to a head. They were sitting down for dinner and having a conversation as they normal did when stood up leaned over the table and kissed her. He sat back down and saw the blush on her face and her trying to form a sentence. "Why?"

Harry picked up his chair and moved next to hers "Amelia your pretty. I also have gotten to know you and like you for you are. I also fell in love for you when you didn't wait to help me."

Harry kissed her again he went to pull away but she grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. She finally let me go " Harry I have gotten know the fake you the boy who lived side and the real you and I like the real you better. You stand for the weak and you have great courage to face over whelming odds. But Harry I am bi- sexually and I have sex with 2 other girls but they are out on assignment."

Harry was stunned but he smiled "as long as I can join in the fun."

She kissed him "that isn't a problem you can have sex with them anytime you want I very open but I get you first."

The next morning Harry awoke for his trail in an unfamiliar bed but then events of last night rolled into his head. He had sex with the head of the DMLE last night things where good for him. He got out of bed and showered and dressed in his head of house robes they were swank. As he dressed Amelia got in the shower as the shower shut off an owl swooped in and went into the bathroom. A few seconds she came running out in with nothing on "they moved the trail up we have to be there in an hour." She got dressed and prepared in 20 minutes they took the Floo to her office. They sat for 30 minutes she did paper work as he read. They headed for the courtroom. The panel looked surprised to see him there on time he sat down in the chair he was expecting the chains to pop out but nothing happened. Minster Fudge stood up "This Trail is for one Harry James Potter for the use of breech of the secrecy act and underage magic. How do you plead?"

Harry stood "Minster Fudge address me by title Lord Harry James Potter Black and I plead not guiltily. I would like to prove it under the truth potion as my right as a legal adult."

The Minster was red faced with anger " you can't the Ministry is having financial issues."

Harry smirked " Funny you mention that." he pulled out a bag full of gold coins and walked up and placed 10 galleons on the stand " The price for the potion." he laid down 5 Galleons " and the price for the person to administer it."

The Minster waved his hand and Percy ran off Harry sat back down and Dumbledore entered the courtroom. "Witness for the defense."

Harry rolled his eyes but he let the Headmaster sit Percy came back in with the person to administer the potion they walked over to him. Harry opened his mouth and it was applied.

(Author Notes- M stands for the minister H Stand for Harry and A stands for Amelia and U stands for Umbridge.)

M- " State your name for the court

H- " Lord Harry James Potter Black."

M- " Did you use magic on August second?"

H- " Yes."

A- " Why."

H- " I was attacked by Dementor's."

The courtroom gasped the questioning moved on without a pause.

U- " But you used magic in front of a Muggle."

H- " Just like any Muggleborn parent knows of magic my family knows and I performed it to save my life and the life of my cousin."

A- " What Happened in the graveyard the final night of the tri-wizard tournament."

H- " I was port keyed to a graveyard and Cedric was almost instantly shot down by the AK. I then was stunned and to awaken to Peter Pettigrew performing a dark ritual and he had some baby by the cauldron. He took the bone from Voldemort father and the flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. The baby was placed in and out stepped Voldemort."

The truth potion wore off the courtroom was buzzing "clearly you saw someone pretending to be those people. But none the matter you are cleared of all charges." the Minster said.

Harry looked around the room Umbridge looked pissed the Minster looked upset and Dumbledore looked like a blank slate. But Harry wasn't worried about that it was time to celebrate. Amelia did say if he won she would bring her two girlfriends to bed that night.


	131. Chapter 131

Harry was at the Black mansion he was back here after Sirus death he couldn't sleep he walked down to the study and that is when he heard crying. He walked in and saw Penelope crying he sat in the chair opposite her "What is wrong?"

She just reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into hug he hugged her back "Percy dumped me and said his career is what he loved not me."

Harry cringed that was harsh "yeah at least he has got something to love or loves him."

Harry didn't realize he had said that aloud she pulled up from the hug "what do you mean Harry?"

Harry mental smacked himself he said it aloud but he might as well get it off his chest " my friends left me because I got them hurt and dragged them to the ministry and got my godfather killed they said it was my fault. I begged them not to come yet they came against my wishes and now blame me. Everyone I think I could love dies my parents my godfather. Even my aunt and uncle hate they treat me like a house elf and wizards and witches I can't be sure if they love me or the B.W.L."

She leaned back in and hugged him even tighter "Harry I can't make the hurt go away but I am sure there is someone out there for you and you will find them someday."

His heart was breaking not telling her but she just got out of a relationship but he took a chance and whispered " but she is right her in my arms."

She didn't respond he knew she didn't hear he couldn't do it again but she pulled back again from the hug "Harry why do you think you love me?"

He looked at her "you are smart intelligent but when we were in school I saw you were not afraid to do what was right. I saw that you stuck by your friends and let them know they were wrong but stayed with them until they saw you were right. You are beautiful and caring."

She couldn't believe she secretly crushed on Harry but knew she couldn't be with him so she went with Percy and that was the wrong choice. She took a chance she kissed him on the lips. This lasted for a few minutes and when it ended Harry felt complete and felt like a burden had been lifted off of him. "Penelope I know you just got out of one but will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at me and felt that this was right that the whole time with Percy was practice this is where her heart belong. "yes Harry I will it feels so right."

They knew they didn't want to leave but knew they had to get to bed so they went to bed and Harry got the best night sleep of his life. He awoke the next morning to screaming "What do you mean you won't get back together with me you are nothing without me."

"You just want me so you can show me off and be the trophy well listen Percy I won't be the trophy we are over and done with."

Harry at this point was in the kitchen and saw the arguing pair with the rest of the Weasley clan Molly put her 2 senses in "Penelope be reasonable he had an error in judgment he really does love you."

Harry couldn't help but put his two sense in " no what he loves his job and he is figuring with the house of Clearwater by his side and with the money he could advance in his job and last night he figured that out after he broke up with her."

All heads turned towards him Percy was red faced " how dare you assume I was using her you know nothing about love because you have none and no one will love you."

Gasps were heard Penelope decided to add to them " that's not true." she walked over to were Harry was standing and kissed him " we love each other and it took you dumping me to get what are hearts needed all along."

Nobody could believe what was going on Harry and Penelope were dating that wasn't supposed to happen. Ginny couldn't keep her mouth shut though " Harry I thought you loved me?"

He looked at her in shock he thought she got over the crush but boy was he wrong dead wrong. "Yeah Ginny I do but only as a little sister if you look in my photo album you look a little like my mom it would be too weird to date you."

She looked crushed and cried Ron stood up "how could you do this to her she loves you?"

Harry shock his head " no she loves the boy who lived just like you sought to better your family by being my friend and the Weasley's seen taking care of the boy who lived would bring them back to what they once were."

Hermione stood up "Harry I can't believe you are just mad because you got your godfather killed and we turned on you because of the mistake you made in dragging us there and getting us hurt."

Harry was ready for this to come up. "Silly girl I always thought you had a good memory I begged you to stay so you didn't have to get hurt and who dragged themselves along. You guys did so you could be recognized right along aside me for what I did. I am steeping stool to you people nothing more. "They couldn't believe it he actually found out there plans but were was that stupid naïve boy they took advantage of. "You know I don't care if you know this I did sneak out of my Uncles house. I found out a lot of things but I am not going into the details but I am kicking out the order of the phoenix the Weasley and Grangers out of my house expect for Penelope."

With a pop they were gone he gathered there stuff and sent it to the Goblins to help in there audit. He couldn't believe he did just that "Harry what did you mean you found a lot of things?"

He pulled her into his lap and recounted his tale


	132. Chapter 132

Harry was outside sitting by his favorite sitting thinking back unto that night so many years ago. His family went into hiding because they were unsure if the Ranch was safe or not. So they moved to Godrics Hallow. But thanks to Peter exposing their location Voldemort came for them. But his parents where at a Halloween Ball that night and they were being watched by one of the female ranch hands named Rebecca North.

When Voldemort came she activated the defenses which sent out an alarm. She gave her life to protect him and his twin sister Rose. Voldemort made his choice and it was his downfall he was destroyed and Rose became the girl who lived. Their parents arrived with the Order to see the destruction. They were celebrating the demise of Voldemort and mourning the loose of Rebecca.

They moved back to the ranch and Rebecca was buried in the Cemetery in Godric Hallow. Paid for by the ministry but people only cared for Rose the girl who lived. Harry didn't mind she was the girl who lived she was his twin sister and that's all that mattered. They didn't get treated any differently meaning his sister wasn't treated any better than he was. They were homeschooled they learned everything from ancient families to basic magic to Muggle schooling. The only difference between the twins people could see was that they were male and female and she liked to read books and he loved animals. The rest was the same height weight and taste in food and likes and dislikes.

One Morning years ago Harry got up and headed to one of the pens to see what the big deal about the Hobgoblins where all about. That day would have to be marked down on a calendar because that's the day anther difference between the twins took place. For Harry thanks to the Hobgoblins discovered the joys of pranks just like his father had. People would end up with their skin a different color their hair a different color or end up getting wet in some way. He was so much better than his father at the pranks because his was where for fun and not of spite. The other was he helped clean up or after everyone had a laugh he reversed it.

Harry got up and cleared his thoughts for today would be his biggest prank yet. He and Rose got up and use a portkey to leave the Ranch. They arrived at the same time as their dad he was confused because he wasn't at home. The twins let him in on what was going on and he let them continue with their plans. Their mom was back home not knowing they left and was baking her birthday cake because she was the only one who could bake and she knew what she liked. She opened the oven door to see something strange in the oven that she didn't put in there. She took it out of the oven and set in on the counter. The oven door slammed shut she jumped and then she felt goggles appear on her face and earplugs in her ears. She looked back at the strange thing and groaned and she was ready to dive for cover when it exploded.

She looked around to see the kitchen to see it still clean. She looked down to see herself covered in some weird substance. Then the goggles and ear plugs vanished and so did the substance along with her clothes. She was naked in her own kitchen she covered herself with her hands and ran for her room. She walked in to see a dress on the bed. She was confused she saw a note lying next to it she picked it up and read it.

_Hi mom dad doesn't know what we have planned but he knew as soon as he arrived here instead of home. Please put this dress on and join us at the Phoenix Restaurant._

_Rose and Harry_

_P.S- Don't worry your clothes are fine they got transported to the basement laundry room._

_P.P.S- When the oven door shut it also shut the stove off you can check it if you want to._

_P.P.P.S- This is your first gift from me and Harry._

She chuckled and put the dress on leave it to Harry to use a prank to get her where he wanted it wasn't the first time he did this. She put the dress on and put her heels on and Apperated to the Phoenix. She walked to the door normally the doors were open but tonight they were closed she was confused she turned to the man standing outside. He smiled at her and let her in and she walked in and she saw all her friends and her family there.

She smiled knowing her kids planned her the best birthday of her life. When it came time to open gifts she realized her kids made sure she got no duplicates. Her family never gave her any gifts there even though the letter said this was the first gift of many to be had. They headed home after a very tiring party. She walked in the front door to be stopped by James. " Ok it is time to give you our gifts."

She smiled she knew they would do something like this when she wanted to relax on the couch. James walked her to a blank spot on the wall " The door way to the exercise room is right in front of you." A door way appeared in front of her she smirked James hid his gift with a Fidelius Charm. He opened the door it looked the same she walked in and noticed an open door and it didn't look like it was storage anymore. She walked in to see a hot tub she grinned she always wanted one and now she had one.

Rose led her out to the kitchen her favorite stove was gone and replaced by something new. " Mom this stove is wider and has more racks inside. But wait I have added more to it. I placed some runes inside of it to make it better. You tell the stove what dish you have inside it will cook it to perfection. You have more than one dish you tell it what you have and what shelf you have it on. When one dish is done it will place a field around it so doesn't cook anymore but will keep it warm. When the stove is done it will ding. The same as the stove top I have placed runes on the kitchen utensils so when you place something you tell it what you are cooking. You place the right utensil with it. It will do all the work stir it flip it whatever."

Lily smiled and hugged her " the gifts keep on getting better and better." She turned to Harry " what do you have honey?"

He smirked " wait till morning." He walked out laughing knowing his mom hated not knowing something. Lily wasn't going to give him the satisfaction she relaxed in the hot tub and then went upstairs to bed to read a book. As she was getting into her book and just as she was forgetting about what Harry was going to give her in the morning. Harry walked in the bedroom she looked up at him he walked over and hugged her something he rarely did " good night."

She hugged him back and her resolve broke " so honey you sure you don't want to tell me?"

He smirked she cursed herself he played her he came in to tease her some more. He walked out without saying a word. She couldn't get back into her book so she went to bed and tossed and turned wondering all night. She got up in the morning rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. The house was spotless almost sparkling clean something she couldn't seem to get done. Harry was waiting for her in the kitchen but he didn't like he cleaned all night. " Ok Harry is my gift a clean house?"

He smiled " no mom I know how you don't like the idea of house elves working for free and having to do everything there master tells them." She nodded she hated it with a passion in her spare time she was getting a law passed to give them some rights. She knew they needed to be bonded but she wanted to get give them more freedoms.

Harry stood and walked to the window and pointed to a couple of enclosures. She walked over to see where he was pointing and recognized them as the enclosures for the Fairies and the Brownies. " I sat down and talked with the leaders of both the groups. They are happy they are safe and protected but bored out of their skulls doing nothing all day. So I gave them something to do. The Brownies each night will come in and clean the house do the laundry. The Fairies will take care of fixing the broken things and helping with the plants and crops we grow here."

She followed him " so let me get this straight since we gave them protection and place to stay. They will do the things they are best at doing to keep busy."

Harry nodded " yes they know they don't have to do it. But want to do it because they need something to do."

She leaned over and kissed his head " ok Harry I get it they can work I have no problem with it. Plus now it gives me free time to get some bills passed."

Harry grinned and then turned and faced her " mom can I talk with you about some bills I think that should be passed?"

She nodded " let's take a seat." They sat at the counter " what bills do you think should be passed?"

He sighed " reforming the laws on unforgivable."

She was shocked at his statement but she wanted to know why he thought that. " Ok what reforms do you think should be done?"

He took out a piece of paper " me and Rose have been discussing this in depth. For one the Auror's should be able to perform the killing curse and not get into trouble as long as the spell was used in good judgment. Like when a Muggle cop has no chose but to use deadly force "

She nodded " so what you are saying is that if a criminal is using lethal curses and have strong shields that in order to protect themselves they should be able to use the killing curse."

He nodded his head " yes but also they should also be also allowed to use the Imperio curse. They exhausted the resources they use the Imperio to get them under arrest. If they are facing a kidnapper or someone using a human shield and someone strong enough gets them under and then forces them to surrender. They are in dangerous scenario and the person won't leave because they are to freaked out they Imperio them."

She was impressed" good ideas and maybe a bill to get some people to investigate to see if things where done right."

He nodded " didn't think of that but moving on. Back to the killing curse hunters should be able to use it. Its humane and quick and not so messy and gets passed most creatures defenses. But on the other hand if they used it on animals out of season or to poach they should face a harsher sentence."

She nodded her head " Yes but also the healers should be able to use it. They get a victim who is going to die but painful they ask the person or family if they want the killing curse to end the pain."

Harry nodded " yes the Cruciatus curse should be illegal even on animals. But then you would have to make animal cruelty a crime. But it's also a backdoor for you to slip in through because house elves are considered animals. They won't be smart enough to see that."

She leaned over and kissed Harry on the head grabbed his piece of paper. " Breakfast is done tell the others I am going to the Ministry I have work to be done."

Harry grabbed a plate and got some breakfast. As he was finishing his dad came in his PJs and messed up hair he looked around. "Where's your mom?"

Harry chuckled " nice look to answer your question the ministry she said she had some Bills to write."

He nodded his head went to grab a plate when a worker came in. " sir the Ministry has sent over a basilisk."

He nodded his head " you need Harry's help seeing as he is a parslemouth."

The worker nodded his head " yes sir."

Harry sighed stood up and they walked outside. They got to the enclosure it was _at "__let me go you filthy humans I will not be treated this way I am the kings of snakes."_

Harry rolled his eyes _" Yeah your highness pipe down."___The snake turned towards Harry and what would be considered a surprise look appeared on the snakes face. _" I know you hate being locked up. We have some big woods would you like to live in there?"_

The snakes head bobbed up down "_Yes most certainly I would even promise not to hurt any of the humans that wear these funny robes with the strange symbol."_

Harry stopped and thought about something _" ok promise me something. You defend the woods from any human not wearing the protection goggles or our family crest the one you see on the robes."_

"_I agree."_

He looked to the workers " David go put some wards along the edges of the woods on are property." David ran off he turned back to the snake. _" You won't be enclosed but by law we have to have you enclosed. So we will be placing wards along the edges of the woods so you can't enter our backyard or leave the property. But the woods are large you may not notice or ever feel the wards."_

_" I understand."_

Harry turned to the workers " ok post signs warning of a dangerous creature in the woods. Place them whatever the law requires make sure if you go in the woods you are wearing your work robes and goggles."

They nodded he almost walked away when David came back. He looked to a enclosure that caught his eye. " David can you tweak them to contain imps?"

" Yeah sure but if we release them into the woods how would we feed them? Or check up on the basilisk?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked up deep in thought. " We have a map of the woods couldn't we use that?" But before David could answer Harry snapped his fingers "not just by itself. We could make copies place them into bracelets and then use the location charm with the bracelet and it should let you know where you are at all times and how to get out."

The workers nodded and so did David " I will get right on it should maybe take me a day or so."

He nodded " ok place the Basilisk into the woods. Then when David has the bracelets done release the imps and don't worry they don't affect animals only humans."

So things stayed the same way for a while. But he seemed to be more interested in books more than usual. He was writing notes in his free time he didn't find time to play and have fun with Rose. Then one day in the middle of his research he got up and headed outside and wasn't seen till the next morning. He walked in his mom was worried " where have you been?"

He yawned " Dealing with the pixies. They will get the ins and outs of the land telling if there any changes and the best way to use it. They will also will tell us if they are new creatures on the property or any intruders."

She nodded her head " that took all day and all night?"

He sighed " no turns out I am pretty good with a pencil. I stayed with them and remapped the land. I wrote down the weakness in are defenses."

She was a little surprised " there are weakness in are wards how is that possible?"

Harry sat down before he collapsed " just say the wards don't work over water and are lake is a major breech. There is one cave on property that goes right under the wards. "

She was shocked " well I will have David fix that."

Harry waved his hand and yawned again. " I will look into it to see if we can use something besides wards. Because if we focus the wards on that side there will be gaps in the defense some other part of the wards."

She put his breakfast on the table he ate got up and put it into the sink. She thought he would go to bed. But instead he headed to the potions lab and took a Wide Awake Potion. He was glad it was the weekend because there was no home schooling he went to the library and did some research. He checked on the animals the family owned in the books. He didn't even notice when his sister came in she came over and took his books. " Harry I am the one who is supposed to be buried in books not you."

He nodded and reached for another book she slapped his hand. " Come on Rose I need to cover are gaps."

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes " no one is going to be attacking us." She let him go and grab his hand " today we are going to are secret swimming hole."

That was out in the woods and then he remembered something he yanked his hand free. He went to one of the books and found the section he was looking for. Rose kept on tugging on his arm trying to get him going. He yanked his hand free and took off running downstairs. She followed him out and when she got outside he was talking to David. She sighed and went back in this could take all day.

Sure enough Harry worked with David all day around the lake. They took blood samples from everyone. They set up some wards around the lake then headed to the Willo the Wisp enclosure and brought it to the lake. He came in for dinner and ate and went back to the library.

Rose was pissed her brother was becoming obsessed with his mission to protect the family. She for the first time went to her own room to sleep and shut and locked the door. She got up the next morning to hear shouting coming from downstairs. She headed down " Harry you have barely left the library these last few weeks you need to have fun."

He growled " I don't see you yelling at Rose for spending so much time in there. I don't need to have fun mom this is fun for me."

" That may be true but she comes out to have some fun she tried to get you to have fun but you ignored her. Harry you need time to be a kid you need to have fun with your sister."

He scoffed " Mom I am far from being a kid and Rose knows how to have fun on her own."

" Harry you have lost yourself in your mission. You didn't even notice how upset this is making Rose. You know the only time she doesn't have nightmares is when you share a bed. Last night she slept alone because she was pissed at you."

" Mom she needs to grow up and face her nightmares. She needs to grow up and be more mature and stop having fun and be serious. She is the girl who lived people are out there who would want to get revenge on her."

There was a resounding slap " no you need to stop growing up too fast. But it seems in order to do that I am going to have to ground you. No library no working or going around the animals."

She heard a slam and a cry of pain. She ran downstairs to her brother yelling " I will do what I want when I want and you will not stop you bitch." There was another cry of pain then a door slamming.

She ran into the kitchen to see her mom on the floor crying. Her nose was bleeding and she was holding her ribs. She stormed out of the room and into the room with the fireplace and made a Floo call to her dad at work. ' Yeah honey what's up?"

She had tears in her eyes " I think somebody did something to Harry. You know how he has become obsessed with his work and now he beat up our mom he is never this violent and tour family."

He was shocked " step back I am going through with my team."

She hated to call the Auror's on her brother but it needed to be done. She walked back into the kitchen to see her mom sitting in a chair. Rose came over and hugged her " it will be over soon and we will have a sweet loving brother back."

A door opened she looked over " as if mom tried to stop me and she got the beating you deserve. I will not be afraid to do the same thing to you Rosie."

She hated that look in his eye it was disturbing to say the least. Then the familiar sound of the Floo be activated sounded. " Spread out and find my son."

Harry went to run back out the door he came in but Rose was faster. She picked up the coffee cup and threw it and it hit the back of his head. He pitched forward and smacked his head on the door and was out cold. Her dad came in with his team when they heard the crash. The medic came in and walked over and checked on Harry. He looked up at them " he has massive amounts of potions in his system. One is a obsession potion and the other is aggression potion. The other one is new to me but it seems to numb his feelings and emotions. So basically he is a walking monster with no remorse for his actions."

The family was shocked her mom asked the million dollar question. " How would he get the potions in his system?"

Rose jaw dropped " the only way is Jason when Harry is outside he make's sure Harry has some water to drink along with the rest of the workers."

Her father got up and stormed outside and his team followed the medic stayed with Harry. Rose followed from a distance when they approached Jason when he saw them coming he tried running but he was captured quickly. She never saw her dad this pissed then he shoved a potion down his throat. " What where you doing to my son?"

Jason tried to fight it but the end he gave in " he wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to react this quickly to the potions it was supposed to be a slow build up. Then with him dosed up on potions up and alienated from the family I would bring him to the dark lord who would be reborn. Harry would serve by his side and with him find this family and kill them and finally take care of the bitch that lived."

Her father was pissed "get out of my sight before I do something stupid." Jason was taken away and Harry's systems was flushed. Afterwards Harry wouldn't come out of his room and food had to be left outside his door. But Harry eventual came out but he didn't say anything but Harry wouldn't enter the library or the potions lab or go outside to the ranch. The family finally decided Harry needed to have therapy to get over the mental effects of the potion out of his mind. He also needed it to get over the monster he had become. Rose was also in therapy to get over the nightmares because Harry wasn't allowing him to sleep with him.

Eventual though things started to go back to normal but they took time. The first step Harry said he was sorry to his family. He began to slowly get back to normal and head out to the ranch. He also began to allow Rose into his bed. But all this took time they watched Harry go through his morning routine of testing everything around him and his food before he ate. They dug into the food just as they then there was a swirl of magic and some corny carnival music began to play. They looked at each other and everyone looked like a clown everyone that is but Harry. He smiled at them he stood up and walked away whistling a tune. They knew things were back to normal because Harry just pranked them something he hadn't done since Jason began to dose him.

Time passed since that day and Harry was now 10 years old and he was outside working when the Ranch hands brought in a Cerberus. They were ready to put it in an enclosure that they made for it. Harry smirked he had a bright idea he was glad in the last year the Ranch Hands taught him how to build enclosures and other things. He went to the front yard and got to work on what looked to be a dog house. The family seemed to be confused when he wasn't doing that he was reading a book.

They feared he was becoming obsessed again but he was playing with Rose when he could spare the time even went swimming with her. Harry sighed he was done he went to the back and knew all the workers and his family visited the dog. " Hi Rex." The dog came over and Harry scratched his heads. " Hi Rex I know you know the scent of everyone on this property." The dog's heads seemed to be following what he was saying. " Do you think you can detain anyone who doesn't smell like us. Attack those who attack you?"

The dog nodded Cerberus where known to be intelligent. He opened the enclosure " I am going to move you to your new home." The dog burst past Harry and was wondering around. Harry laughed " Rex." The dog stopped " come on you can play in your new home."

The dog followed Harry to the front yard as the workers came out from the workers houses for lunch. They were confused and decided to follow Harry and Rex. Harry brought him to the dog house up front near the gate. " Ok Rex the front yard is yours." The dog's eyes went wide because the front yard was big. " Your free to roam as long as you guard the front gate."

The dog bounded off the workers laughed leave to Harry to found a use for the animal. Harry now that he was done spent time with his sister and pulled her out of her books more often. One day he was running away from his sister after he pranked her and then he ran into the one area his mom told him to stay out of. He could see why in here where Dragons, Hippogriffs and Griffins. He headed back out and stopped his sister from going in but he did tell her what was in there.

He stopped there playing and Rose understood " Just remember Harry we are on pause."

Harry smiled and ran off to find David he wasn't surprised to see Harry coming racing towards him. He was just wondering what Harry would have thought of this time. " Hi David is there any way to expand the wards way up in the air?"

David shock his head " not possible even though the area over Potter Ranch is a no fly zone there is no way to do that."

Harry shock his head " there may be a way it's something I saw when I explored Muggle technology. See they have these power lines that go from the power plant to the homes. So if the wards are powered by the magical ley lines. Couldn't we in theory have a anther ward stone that floats that would allow the wards to expand higher. Then the top one we could do whatever we need for it to do but it will still be powered as strong as it would be on the ground."

David jaw was dropped " I never thought of that that is brilliant. But why would you want to have them so high?"

Harry smirked " the mountains are a Hippogriffs and Griffins natural habitat if any one tries to get passed the wards there they will be stopped. Plus then the caves that open on the other side of the wards could be protected by the dragons."

David nodded " makes sense but what protects the unicorns from being eaten?"

Harry was stumped on that one " is that the only animal they would eat that is protected by us?"

He nodded " yes it is."

Harry nodded and just ran off back to the house. He was in luck his dad was home " Dad."

His father looked up " what can I do for you Harry?"

He sighed " dad the Muggle next door is selling his land is he not?"

" Yes he is but Harry we don't need the property we have enough room for are animals as it is."

Harry shock his head " no we don't because I have plans to protect this house. But it requires the unicorns and Thestral to be moved to that property."

He sighed " Ok Harry I will trust you on this."

Sure enough two months later the unicorns and Thestral where moved to the other property that was now there's and warded. They hired more workers to take care of the Unicorns and Thestral. The workers would gather any hair that would fall off or any shavings from the unicorn horns when they scrapped them on the tress. Plus the workers insured they didn't breed out of control like they did for the rest of the animals on the ranch. There was a small human sized door in the wards and you had to know where it was to go over to the next property. The Hippogriffs Griffins and Dragons where moved. It was a good thing they grew up on the property and knew not to hurt the workers who saw them every day. But it also seemed that the workers left on the walls of the enclosures a picture of the family so they were protected also.

One day a senior looking Pixie flew in front of Harry's face. " Sir we have reports on the new property you bought there is some caves. None of the caves led past the wards but go deep underground. The caves are full of gold and silver and full of shiny rocks."

Harry was excited " thank you keep up the good work." The Pixie flew away and Harry took off running. He came flying into his dad's office before he closed the door.

" Harry where is the fire and what has you excited?"

" Well dad I overheard you the other day about the dwarves. How they are sometimes being spotted by muggles because they are out looking for a new mine. But we have one the caves on are new property is perfect for them."

His dad nodded "Ok I will take with my boss tomorrow see if it would be legal. If it is I will go talk with the dwarves after I get out of work."

Harry waited on baited breath all the next day. His dad came home he was right there waiting for an answer. His dad chuckled " they only want a small percent of what they mine. The other thing is they want strong wine plus a supply of food. Plus my boss says the Ministry has no say where they move to as long as they aren't spotted."

He nodded " ok so what are we going to do with the stuff they mine?"

" I am going to have a talk with the goblins tomorrow you can come with me if you want to."

He nodded he barely slept that night and his sister as a result was kept up with him. He was dressed and ready to go before breakfast started. Finally the time came and he and his dad left for Gringot's. The discussion with the Goblins went back and forth. Harry butted in " how about you get take the 23% we are offering and give us every time we come in two large kegs of goblin wine. Because if the dwarves don't get it they don't mine and none of us make a profit."

One of the Goblins sneered at him but the senior one chuckled. " I like this kid he has guts. But he also speaks the truth we agree to the terms."

James shook the goblins hand and then let go and signed the contract. But inside James was stunned by Harry's negation skills and how he made the goblin's cave. So with both things in place the Dwarves agreed to mine for them. When the first load was ready to be taken to Gringot's Harry stopped his dad. " I think we should take some over to the Dragons cave.

His dad looked at him confused "why?"

Harry sighed in frustration sometimes he wished his dad would read a book but he answered the question. " Because they will become more territorial with a hoard of gold jewels to guard."

Things were going good until they got an emergency call that Muggle deforestation in the Black Forest where messing with Pegasus, Thestral and Unicorns in the area. The whole family and Ranch hands raced down there to move them to the Ranch with their herd. When the job was done the family decided to head over to France for a brief vacation.

They were enjoying their time checking out the shops and heading to the beaches. Even though they swam naked at home they didn't get naked on the beaches and they were thankful their parents didn't either. Harry was out exploring on his own one day when he heard shouts going on by a lake. Harry came out from the brush to see a wizard fighting a Kelpie. " Your head will be on my wall"

Harry was pissed and he couldn't use his wand outside of the manor because he would get in trouble for underage magic. He smirked he was thankful he knew some wand less magic. He needed a plan and then one popped in his head he pointed his finger. Holes appeared in the boat the guy looked around to see what was going on and spotted him. " Kid if you don't stop your head will be on my wall to."

Harry laughed " as Muggle Americans saw never take your eye off the ball."

He heard a roar and turned around to be swallowed in one bite by the Kelpie. Harry noticed the scars on the Kelpie many people tried killing it. Harry sighed and turned something would have to be done. He concentrated and used a wand less point me and found his mom. " Hi mom do you think we can head to the French Minster of Magic to see if they know of the Kelpie that people keep trying to hunt down." She looked at him confused he explained what just happened down at the lake.

She nodded her head in understanding and the battle for the Kelpie was hard but in the end they won. In the end they were told if they took the Kelpie they would have to take the mermaids it protected and his mate. They agreed so there vacation was cut a day short as they worked on getting the creatures home. They got there the workers where reworking Rex's old enclosure. Harry shock his head " no have David work the wards but they can stay in the lake."

Time passed and now Rose and Harry where Turing 11 and they didn't want to leave home. They enjoyed being on the Ranch they were learning a lot from their parents and the worker's and the book's they read. Plus they didn't need friend's Rose and Harry had each other they were thick as thieves and could hold a conversation with just there eye's. They knew each other so well they could read each other's body language they knew when the other was lying or upset. If Harry and Rose weren't the opposite gender they didn't think there parents could tell the difference between them.

That and a few other key details in there appearances that changed as they grew up. Harry was 5 foot 6 inches and was very muscular from all his work with the animals on the ranch. Building fences, baling hay and other food into the pen's and various other tasks. None of the worker's used magic one they figured it would freak out the animals plus they didn't mind the physical labor. Harry also learned different styles of hand to hand combat from the worker's and how to swear which his mom wasn't too happy about.

Rose though was different for one she was more feminine but there was other things. She was muscular due to all the books she carried around. She was fit due to the number of time's she had to chase down her brother to get him back for some prank he pulled on her.

There parent's as a birthday present to the kid's and to make up for the lost day in France took them to Egypt. They explored the tombs magical and the Muggle. But Rose who was on her own this time seemed to have keyed in her brother's sense of finding animal's in trouble. Because she left on her own to explore she had a portkey back to the room they were staying in. She stumbled onto a magical petting zoo with magical animals. The zoo was mistreating the animals.

She was pissed she marched by herself done to the Egyptian Ministry which they visited two days ago and somehow made her way into see the Minster. She used a bit of magic she was taught to show a memory from her head to any surface. At this point she was more pissed "what are you going to do about this?"

The Minster sighed " we know about it we keep trying to get them to treat the animals better but to no avail. We can' take them because they are Domesticated. We have no other place for them."

Rose slammed her hand on the table the Minster jumped. " Now you do. My family is owner of Potter Magcial's Ranch you will put these animals into are care."

The Minster nodded he was learning a lesson his family learned a long time ago. That any Potter was downright scary when they were pissed. Here was Rose Potter who was pissed off and he would not get in her way. He stood up "follow me." He walked out with Rose following him and they headed down to the Auror's office. They all turned when the Minster walked in " men today we shut down the illegal petting zoo. For today we have some place to put the animals. For today we are going to send the animals over to the Potter Ranch"

The Auror's looked happy they hated the zoo and the way the animals were treated they wanted to see the owner go down. So the men headed out and Rose contacted her family and the worker's at the Ranch. They headed to the Zoo the owner came out to greet them when the Egyptian Auror's showed up in force. " Can I help you?"

The lead Auror stepped forth " yes we are shutting this place down."

The man smirked they couldn't shut down because the animals had no were to go and the Egyptians never sought outside help. As long as he had the animals anything he did he was protected. " This again you can't you have no place to put them. So therefore I must stay here and take care of them."

Rose growled the owner looked down at her " wrong there coming with my family."

The man just laughed " you are just the girl who lived." Then he went pale when her last name ran through his mind he went pale and he gulped " whose family owns Potter Magical Ranch." He turned to the Auror's "men surely you don't the animals going to some foreign place now do you?"

The head Auror glared at him "I don't care where they go as long as they are treated better then you have been. Plus I so want to see you pay for the crimes done to these animals and I can't with them here."

Rose smirked the man tried running but was stunned. The process of getting the animals was easy once the worker's where arrested. In the end they got Nundu, Magical Goats, and a couple of Sphinx, Sea Serpent, a Kraken, a Hydra, a herd of Abraxan, and a very disgruntled Leprechaun. What the Leprechaun was doing in Egypt was anyone's guess.

Harry was impressed at his sister's find he patted on her head. " Good job." Rose brushed off his hand and glared at him. He smiled " we will take care of this when we get home. For now take the pens here make sure they see the Vet and Nutritionist."

Their father contacted the goblins and see if they could buy the land to the left of them. The rest of the vacation was enjoyed by the family nothing big came up. They got home and a Goblin was waiting on their front porch. " Potter family I decided to tell you in person the piece of property next door you wanted is yours."

James's smiled " thank you this couldn't have come at a better time."

So they worked on the wards next door after they were completed Harry had the task of finding a home for the creature's. The Kraken and Sea Serpent where easy Harry knew the Kelpie and Mermaid's wouldn't coexist. Harry remembered the lake were he placed the Willo the Wisp so he moved them there. He also helped Ward the Lake so they never came into contact with any creature from the other lake via the waterway that connected them. He then warned the Mermaids of the danger in the other Lake and the defenses he had in place and told them they could put whatever defenses they wanted in place.

The Hydra was a different story it would eat anything it could get a hold of. But he didn't fell right caging up the animal. He walked to were the Hydra was caged up and would try talking with it. _"Hydra can I please speak with you." _

The Hydra turned to Harry and lowered its one head _"You may speaker what is it that you wish to know?" _

Harry sighed he was nervous never before was he nervous with an animal but a Hydra was one tough monster. _" Two things if we allow you out into the woods could you cohabitate with the Basilisk out there. Second would you allow our workers out there to check up on you and make sure you are getting enough food and to make sure you are healthy." _

"_I would never harm a fellow reptile. I will not harm any of the workers if you answer me this will I have enough to roam around and hunt as I please. I am tired of being cramped up in a pen." _

Harry nodded his head in affirmative. _"As I told the Basilisk there is tons of woods on are property but there are wards. They will stop you from entering this backyard area and the woods were are property ends you it is so huge you may never find them." _

The hydra looked happy _"one question human if I see a human that is not wearing of the robes the workers are wearing may I eat them?" _

Harry smirked and laughed _"if you the Basilisk doesn't get to them first feel free." _

Harry turned to the workers "Please move the Hydra to the woods and add the signs needed and do be sure you wear robes in the woods at all times or you will end up lunch. Pass the word along to all the rest of the workers." The workers gulped but they knew he was serious.

He then with some of the worker's got to work on fixing the home on the new property. James's thought they would have a guest house but he was wrong because Harry moved the Leprechaun in. He then also gave him some of the mined gold so he could remake his pot of gold. They were also informed that he was immune to the Nundu breath. So with some wards in place they released the Nundu on the property but not into the woods. A worker with a gas mask would come by each day to bring food for the Nundu and every week to restock the Leprechauns shelves.

Harry moved the Magical Goats and Abraxan in with the Unicorns and Thestral on the opposite of the property they bought a while ago. He was glad the Griffins and Hippogriffs didn't want to mess with the Nundu or the Leprechaun because they overlooked that property and they didn't set up wards. He asked one of the workers Zack who was good with stone to change the front steps so there were podiums on either side. He also saw Harry building two large animals near the front steps. He was confused but he did his job without asking what was going on. When the work was finished he waited to see what would be done with his work. He saw the worker's bringing the two Sphinx's around to the front.

The worker grinned he got it the Sphinx's would lay down on the podiums during the day and guard the house and at night sleep in the house and be prepared to take there post at a moment's notice. Rex came over and didn't seem to mind speaking of it the workers didn't see why the sphinxes were needed they didn't know anyone who could get passed Rex. So the task of getting in the front door was a lot harder. The worker's laughed on an occasion when the family had to come around to the back door to get in because they got stumped. The worker's on occasion saw Rex playing with one of the Sphinx's while the other guarded the door.

Harry got the animals settled in. One of the worker's came in which was odd they never came in the house. He was holding up some letters " I saw McGonagall in the Alley she told me to give these to the kid's. She said that the letter's where not getting through."

The kid's ran up and grabbed the letters and ripped into them. James and Lily where confused why didn't the letter's get through. Harry saw his parents confusion he sighed he knew the answer. " The same reason me and Rose shouldn't get owls and will use the commutation mirror's to talk to you." The family and the worker where confused. He sighed again "I didn't think of it until now but Hogwarts's and Hogsmeade is behind the mountains."

Rose groaned and smacked Harry in the back of the head. " We can have owl's we just have to put owl redirection wards so they come in from the front of the house."

Harry nodded that made sense he would have David work on that. Lily got it but James was still lost. Lily sighed " James I swear some time's you are so dense. The Hippogriffs and Griffins are eating the owls."

James laughed and fell out of his chair laughing. The worker shock his head " I will inform David to put the ward up." He walked out when James pulled himself together they decided to head out to the Alley to get the shopping done.

While they were out Dumbledore stopped by unannounced and used his Ministry by pass to get by the wards. He was met by the Cerberus he was glad Hagrid told him how to get past the one in the castle he hoped it would work here. He pulled out his wand and played some music. The dog went to sleep he walked up to the front porch to see the sphinxes and sighed. He hated the Ravenclaw entrance he wanted to change it but it was historical so he decided to head around to the back of the house.

As he headed around to the back he was met by the wands of the workers. " Gentlemen I am here to see the family I just plan on sitting inside."

Joshua smiled he waved for his men to lower their wands. " Go ahead go right through the gate it will led right into the house."

The workers waited a few minutes and Dumbledore stumbled right back out. He looked confused he thought he was heading for the back door. The worker's laughed because Dumbledore now was dressed like a woman with his beard braided and he had makeup on. He waved his wand and the pranks where undone " sorry Dumbledore no one gets in the house while the family is away."

He sighed " then may I walk your property I would love to see some of the lovely creatures here."

Joshua shock his head " it's too dangerous for anyone that isn't us or the family to walk around here."

Dumbledore held up his wand " I am sure I will be fine and the animals are in pens how bad can it be."

Joshua shock his head " it may say ranch on the sign and documents but it is more like a preserve. Only a few creatures are in pens and the property is massive you couldn't walk all of it."

Dumbledore sighed and conjured up a chair. " I will sit here then."

Joshua nodded and left one worker there and the rest went to go back to work. When they left Dumbledore stunned the worker and got up to take a look around. He used the shoes he got in Greece that allowed a man to walk or ran at a fast pace. He headed towards the woods and saw the marked path. He read the sign and shuddered he wondered why they allowed them to roam free. He headed towards the caves but stopped when he saw the telltale signs of Dragons in them. He headed over to what looked to be mines he wanted to see what was up with that but he saw a Dwarf who was guarding the cave he didn't want to mess with them so he headed the other way.

He headed over to the other side of the Property he saw the Unicorns. He didn't head into here because he didn't want to be gored. He headed over to the other side and saw brooms and was ready to take one. When he saw a sign he went over and read it ' Workers use only. No fly zone for all else unless you want to be dinner.'

He shuddered and headed over to the other side of the property away from the mountains. He was ready to head in when he saw masks ' Nundu on other side please wear a mask.'

Dumbledore grumbled he couldn't go anywhere on this property. He headed back to his chair because he wasn't going to be going anywhere. The worker was waking up as the family returned. He smiled and walked up to them the family was confused James stepped forward " how can I help you Headmaster?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he smiled. " I am just here to offer protection to Rose here. I have some of the older students in house's waiting to protect her."

Dumbledore continued to smile Rose rolled her eyes. "I am sure with the education I have had so far I should be fine. If I am not I am sure Harry who I am very close to will end up in the same house as me and will be there to protect me."

Dumbledore eye's twinkled brighter and he spoke in a more grandfatherly voice. " I am sure Harry is good with spells but he doesn't know as many or is as good as the older students. But I am sure when he sees some of the older student's. He may be too afraid to face them and run away and leave you all alone."

Lily laughed but stopped when she got a stern look from Dumbledore. " Harry knows a lot of spells and is very good with them. Harry won' run from a fight when his sister is in danger. Second he has handled every creature here without fear I doubt he will be afraid of some older students."

Dumbledore was sputtering " but I am sure he will be smaller than some of the older students and they may over power him."

Rose laughed " he isn't small and he learned hand to hand combat from the workers. I should know I trained a little with him."

Dumbledore got a look of superhot on his face. " He can't be that big I mean look at your parent's. Plus he is just a 11 he can't be that big."

" I wouldn't say that sir."

Dumbledore jumped and faced the voice and saw it was Harry. He gaped " I see. I guess you have it taken care of." With that he took his leave.

A few days later they were called into court the whole family. They didn't understand why. They walked through the building and into the court room and took the seats marked for them. The whole Wizgamont was there now they really were confused at what they did. Dumbledore stood and took his place as Chief Mugwamp " we are here today to determine if the animals at Potter Ranch are too dangerous."

The family was outraged Madam Longbottom stood. " What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? The Potter's are licensed they can have any animal they want. They have informed us what animals they have living on the Ranch. They have passed inspections and in the inspections they have the right signs posted. They also have the apperate wards up that are needed."

Dumbledore glared at her " if they had the right signs posted how come I fell victim to the Hobgoblins on the property?"

The court laughed imaging what they did to the most powerful wizard. Harry laughed " one because they are not dangerous the only danger they are to your pride. Second off that's what you get for using your ministry by pass to show up unannounced."

Dumbledore face fell and he looked like he was trying to gain ground. " What of the Dwarves or Leprechaun you have on your property?"

Rose stood in outrage and also noticed the greedy faces on the people. Rose knew why because ever since they took good care of the Leprechaun everyone seemed have to have minor bouts of good luck. " Don't think about it the Leprechaun is protected by Nundu and other creatures on are property that are far worse." The people's face fell and some shuddered thinking about what was worse than Nundu. Dumbledore went to say something but Rose waved her finger at him he stopped. " Like House Elves we may have any intelligent creature living on our property that we want."

Madam Bones stood " I think we have established that everything is legit with the Ranch. You may go because I need to have a conversation with Dumbledore."

They left they spent the rest of the time until school started having fun. They were now on the train heading to Hogwarts. After of course of fighting off their mother who didn't want to see her babies leave the nest. They played games on the train and then changed once they got close to Hogwarts. They didn't have troubles seeing each other with no clothes on because they grew up taking bath's together and skinny dipping. The Parent's didn't mind because they trusted them and knew how close they were.

They unlocked the compartment once the train stopped and got off. They listened to the instructions given out by Hagrid. They made it to the castle Harry sighed " so far so good."

Rose smacked her head he just had to jinx it. Sure enough Peeves the prankster ghost started causing trouble. He was throwing water balloons Rose saw Peeves aiming for her brother. " Peeves I would think twice about that."

Peeves laughed " I am a ghost what you going to do about?"

Rose sighed but Harry pulled out his wand. " I am a friend with a bunch of Hobgoblins I have plenty of things I can do to you."

Peeves tossed the water balloon soaking Harry from head to toe. Harry growled in anger Rose took a step back. It was never pretty when he was mad he waved his wand and nailed the ghost. McGonagall came out to see Harry nail the ghost and Peeves head twisted around so now his head was on backwards. Peeves screamed he tried moving but each time he would end going in the opposite direction he wanted to. He gave up and floated in the direction he was going and went through the wall.

McGonagall grinned but quickly hid the grin. " Now that the entertainment is out of the way let's get you in there to be sorted."

As they walked in Rose pulled her wand out and dried off her brother. He turned and smiled at her and they put their wands away. They walked into the great hall where as everyone else was impressed with the ceiling. Rose and Harry weren't for it was there mom who enchanted the ceiling. She did the same thing to their bedrooms.

The sorting got under way it was going slow because some of the students took forever. Harry went up and put the hat on his head the hat was on his head for like 20 minutes. She saw the slight smirk on his face he was doing this on purpose. The hat spoke " bring his sister on up so we can get this sorting over with."

Rose walked up sat next to her brother and put the hat over her head it expanded so it fit over her brother's head. They talked with the hat for over 40 minutes they could hear the conversations going on in the great hall. The Hat spoke up " they shall both go to Ravenclaw."

They took off the hat everyone cheered and clapped. They didn't do because of where they heading just that they were done. Harry turned back to catch a glimpse of the headmaster he didn't look happy. Harry knew he wanted them separated for whatever reasons he didn't know. Rose turned to Gryffindor and saw the look of disappointment and betrayal on their face.

When dinner was done they headed out with their classmates. Harry was thinking of what could be on the 3rd floor forbidden corridor. He looked and looked again to see if the coast was clear and he slipped away. He then heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He slipped into alcove and waited until the footsteps almost passed him. He grabbed the figure pulled it into the alcove while he pulled out his wand and aimed it at their neck. " What are you doing following me?"

Rose rolled her eyes " you think I am going to let you go off to the 3rd floor alone with the possibility of certain death."

Harry sighed he put his wand away and headed off with Rose at his side. They got to the corridor and Rose used her wand to unlock the door. They came face to face to face to face with a Cerberus. Harry shivered when the cold air hit him and he looked around to see how cramped the dog was. Harry saw some runes on the floor they looked familiar. Harry pulled out his penis and took a piss " Harry really here?"

He rolled his eyes " if you notice it's vanishing as soon as it hit's the floor." He shock it off and put it away. " So that mean's this Cerberus never leaves the room."

Rose walked over and ran her wand over the Cerberus. "It's weak Harry." Harry noticed the dog wasn't attacking them. He figured he and Rose still smelled like the wild and it put the Cerberus at ease. Harry pulled out his mirror and rubbed his thumb over the red button. Rose came over and stood next to him " do it Harry it won't make it much longer."

Harry pushed the button the mirror shimmered to the Ranch hand's common room. He saw them running into the room. Joshua took the mirror off of the table " Harry what's the deal?"

Harry turned the mirror towards the Cerberus. " It's weak Rose think's it won't be alive much longer. It's cold as hell in here and they don't let the dog out of here. It has no room to move."

Joshua shock his head " Harry where you are? You are supposed to be at Hogwarts's right now."

Rose took the mirror " we are the damn Cerberus is here on the Third floor forbidden corridor. They told us to avoid it here like they are trying to hide the Cerberus."

Joshua stood in anger " we will be right there as soon as we clear the red tape with the minster. Stay there do what you can for the Cerberus."

They nodded the Mirror was turned off. They worked on establishing heating runes. Rose took off to the hospital wing she came back 20minutes later with Madam Promfrey. She looked at the dog " I am not a vet I didn't know the dosage."

Harry nodded " no problem I know the ratio." He explained the ratio to Madam Promfrey.

She nodded and resized her trunk back to normal and opened and pulled out some potions. The Cerberus took them no problem when given to him. Madam Promfrey read Rose results as she didn't know the spells to get it to work on animals. Finally they heard footstep's outside the door. " Gentlemen is this necessary the Cerberus is just fine." It was Albus Dumbledore trying to block there progress.

The door was opened and Joshua came in and sighed. " Guy's start to remove the stones and make sure we have a clear path to the front doors."

Dumbledore looked to the kid's " you will face a month's detention for this."

Rose scoffed " No we won't" Dumbledore looked shocked no one ever talked back to him or questioned him. " The punishment for coming up here was certain death. No detention or point's lost."

Dumbledore grumbled Joshua and his team had a clear path out. Harry knew he needed to get to bed and so did his sister. " Joshua put her in with Rex until you can build a house for it. Who knows we may get puppies." Sure they closely monitored the breeding of their animals but Rex didn't have any pups so it wouldn't hurt.

Joshua laughed he and Rose walked to Ravenclaw tower with the help of the map there dad gave them. They headed in the riddle was easy compared to the sphinxes. They headed to their rooms he was glad they were single room's and was decided what room he got by the house elves. He warded his room got dressed and hopped into bed. He woke the next morning snuggled up with Rose that wasn't surprising to him.

So the day's passed classes where boring because they were a breeze. Rose stopped trying to sleep in her own dorm she even went so far as to move some of her clothes and book's into Harry's trunk. The biggest event for them was Halloween night the day his sister became the girl who lived years ago. They were sitting in the great hall when Quirell came in. " Troll in the dungeon thought you should know?"

He fainted on the floor Harry snorted. He didn't like the teacher he stuttered way too much and his sister got the creeps around him and her head hurt. He was supposed to be a defense against the art's teacher and he runs from a troll then faints. They were told to head back to their dorm's as they walked Rose stopped him.

He turned to face her " I am not one to play the hero Harry." Harry rolled his eyes she elbowed him. " Be serious Hermione from charms remember what happened." He sighed he remembered the red headed idiot insulting her and her running off crying. " I over heard people talking she is the bathroom on the 3rd floor."

Harry sighed " lead on."

He followed his sister to the 3rd floor and followed her in but he stayed close to the door. She searched the stalls and finally found her she was trying to talk her out. Harry heard the stomps and then the smell hit. He retreated to his sister position " Harry I said stay by the door." Rose yelled at him.

Harry came over and covered her mouth. She licked his hand but it didn't work " Rose quiet it's up here." he said in a whisper.

He dropped his hand and pulled out his wand and she did to. The troll blew the door apart and walked in. Harry noticed it was sniffing Harry breathed in and caught the scent coming from the stall Hermione was in. Harry turned to the door and threw his shoulder into the door. It broke open Hermione squawked in surprise he looked back and the troll was advancing he was glad it was slow. He looked back to Hermione and got close to her and breathed deep.

He waved his wand and did the undressing spell and she was now naked. He used his wand to throw them over his shoulder. " Rose throw those at the troll." He waved his wand again and Hermione was soaked from head to toe in soapy water. He waved his wand again and a bathing sponge appeared and quickly got to scrubbing her down. He conjured soap and dragged her down and began to scrub her hair. He let her up and then soaked her again then dried her and then handed her a conjured bath robe.

He turned back around and the Troll had the clothes in its hand's and was heading out when there was a barrage of spells. It slumped to the floor and Harry could see it was dead. Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Quirell, and Snape walked in. His sister didn't wait to be questioned. " Professor Snape inspect the clothes in the Troll's hand we just got them off of Hermione."

He walked over to them and Quirell looked nervous. Snape waved his wand and gasped " she has a Troll essence potion on her clothes."

Professor McGonagall looked to Hermione who was just walking out of the stall in a bath robe. " How did you come across this Ms. Granger?"

She didn't even have to think about it " I was running away from Ron and his insults. I ran into Professor Quirell and he splashed something all over me. He told me it wasn't dangerous."

Harry stepped in " I think she should be checked for effects from a spell. The time's I have seen Hermione she wouldn't miss a class. I think she was coming in here to wash off gather herself then head to class."

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and gasped " it's the Imperious Curse." After the last war and the claims of people being under it but they had no way of knowing a team was created. Their job was to create a spell to detect the curse and it was a success 5 years ago when they made the break through.

Rose snapped her finger's people turned to her. " Professor Quirell had the Troll Essence Potion. He was looking for a student to put it on. Hermione got it all over herself and when she ran off her imperious her. To stay in here to have a good cry. He lured the Troll into the castle and then ran to the great hall. He fainted people knew he was all right and left him. He was alone without students in the hall's and the teacher's in the dungeons. He was free to get to where ever he wanted to be alone with no interruption or being caught. He couldn't get into where he wanted and pretended to catch up to you. He knew you would be heading up here because this is where the trail would led because he knew where Hermione was."

Dumbledore didn't look amused. " Rose stop making up crazy stories to cover for your brother. He obviously wanted a Troll for the family ranch and used Hermione as bait."

Harry growled and snapped. " One I don't know how to make the potion in the first place. If I really wanted it do you think I would try to catch it in a school full of children."

Dumbledore glared at him he felt an intense pain in his head " admit it."

Harry fought through it he raised his wand and rose it. " I swear on my life and magic I didn't do what Dumbledore accused me of. " The pain lessened as Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face. " Lumos." Harry's wand lit up and Dumbledore looked pissed.

" Fine go back to bed all of you before I put you in detention."

Harry headed out and so did Rose. Hermione was behind them when she stopped they paused to. She turned to Professor McGonagall " I would like to lodge a complaint with the ministry for the use of the imperious curse. "

Dumbledore looked surprised " Ms. Granger I will handle it."

She shook her head " Sir you are not the Auror's any unforgivable curse must be handled by them."

Professor McGonagall nodded " come with me to my office." She turned to Professor Snape " come with me and bring the clothes." They headed out and passed Rose and Harry she turned to them. " You better come to."

They followed her to her office. The majority of the night was spent giving reports to the Auror's. Rose repeated her theory to the Auror's. Madam Bone's sighed " we may have the means to detect the Imperious now up to 12 hour's we have no way to trace it. My Auror's can't detect who let the Troll in but know where it came in. We can't search the memories of a dead Troll. We can't tell what potion Quirell spilled on you because you took potion's today there many chemical's on you. The Case will remain open."

Harry spoke up " could you check Quirell wand?"

Madam Bone's slapped her forehead " I can't believe I forgot that. Kingsley take Tonk's and check his head quarter's and ask him to hand over his wand for testing."

They waited around they came back a half hour later. Kingsley shock his head " he cast a whole bunch of spells in the last hour. There isn't a single potion's bottle in his room."

So it would remain a mystery. Hermione after that night didn't try to become friends with the twin's. The twin's knew why for one they saw her naked and she would be to embarrassed. Two while naked she got a bath from a boy she hardly ever knew again embarrassing. Three she saw like everyone else the twin's remained distant from everyone else. The finally reason it looked like was that two other girl's became her friend's probably after she told them what happened.

The year passed without incident Quirell though seemed to be watching them more. Rose learned a lesson that night don't suspect anyone wait to tell the Auror's first. The spring month's came they decided one weekend to take a walk near the wood's. When a Centaur came out of the wood's in front of them. " Thank the star's you finally came out. Potter's we have need of your help."

Harry who was the expert on animal's and intelligent beings took charge. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and waved his hand Rose knew what he wanted. She pulled out her wand and put it in his hand. He walked over to the Centaur and handed them over to them and also handed his commutation mirror. He turned out his pockets and Rose followed suite. He backed up " Please led on."

The Centaur walked them through the woods. He seemed to led them in circles but they didn't say anything. They got to the village and the Centaur walked up to the biggest one and handed the wands and the mirror to him. The big one came over " Rose Harry I am Bane leader of the Centaur's."

Harry and Rose bowed Harry looked up. " I seem to be at a loss at how you know who we are?"

Bane smiled " every creature has heard of the Potter's Ranch. They see how you treat your creatures with kindness and care. They see you let your animals roam free and they don't have to worry about danger."

Harry nodded " Please what do you need our help for?"

Bane walked over to them and held out there wands. " Please take them." They took their wands back and Harry took his mirror. " You will need those. For tonight we go in search of a creature that haunt's these woods that is feeding on the Unicorn's and sucking there blood dry."

Harry looked outraged Rose was confused. " Why would someone do that? They would be cursed to a half-life . No creature expect a flying creature is fast enough or would dare try to attack a unicorn."

Bane shock his head " we fear it may be a magical user we would need another magical user to help. We didn't trust anyone else but you."

Harry now was the confused one " why not Hagrid?"

Bane spat on the ground " that fool he is the one that made this place forbidden. Him and his damn spider's and many other creature's he has let lose in these woods."

They nodded Harry and Rose joined the hunting party. Rose and Harry couldn't keep up and fall behind. They got lost but stumbled onto the creature sucking on the neck of a Unicorn. Harry pushed Rose into the bushes when she reached for her head she only did that around Quirell. He looked towards the creature and came back down and conjured silently sunglasses for Rose and himself. They put them on and nodded and stood. " Lumos Solarium." They both shouted.

The creature screeched in pain as it was completely blinded. They let loose with a full barge of spells they knew. They were blocked and it took off the Centaurs blasted through and gave chase. Harry took the sunglasses off and threw them away he went over to the Unicorn. He shook his head " we will take it and do the ritual to end his suffering." Bane said.

Harry nodded " I think in the mean time we cut off his food supply. I think you need to round up every Unicorn in this forest. Put your tags on the Unicorn's we will hide them at are Ranch in the meantime."

Bane nodded " that sounds like a plan. Please tell your people to meet us at the south side of the Mountain on the south side."

Harry nodded he made the call they were escorted to the meeting point. The worker's where there. They waited 2 hour's but the Centaur's finally came back and they had the Unicorn's. There Dad then arrived via Portkey he was smiling. " Good I arrived just in time." His Dad was smiling " I bought that piece of property next to our newer purchase. You know the one with all the woods and the Island in the middle."

Rose was shocked " Dad that place is huge. You also know how much game is on that property."

Harry turned and saw Bane talking with a bunch of older Centaur's. Bane turned back around " could we be moved there and are Unicorn's?"

Harry was stunned but nodded " yes we have strong wards and the Ministry couldn't bother you there."

Bane turned to his tribe " pack up boy's we are moving out."

Harry took a Portkey from one of the worker's. " I will go talk to David to set up the wards."

He Port keyed out of there and caught up with David. They worked the wards so the Basilisk and Hydra couldn't get into the new woods. They also did so the new Unicorn's couldn't wander of here but they put a warning ward for the Centaur's letting them know they were leaving the safe zone. Harry port keyed back and the Centaurs had the whole village packed. Harry turned to Bane " I have worked the wards so the Unicorn's can't leave past a certain point. You can but be warned you will get a tingle when you do that is letting you know you are leaving the safe zone and can run into a Basilisk or Hydra. Don't worry they can't get on your side."

James walked over to stand in front of Bane. " We do have ward's surrounding the Property. We ask if you don't see someone wearing this patch." He pulled up his robe to show it. Then he pointed to a worker's uniform " or this uniform send a signal to us. If you want you may detain them if they try to attack take the force necessary."

Bane nodded " Don't worry my friend's we will do as you ask and also listen to your warnings."

As the last of the Centaur's and Unicorn's where gone a crunch came from the wood's and a large Acromantula walked. Everyone was on edge then it did what they thought impossible it spoke. " I am Aragog I am wondering if you have room for my family."

Harry knew some what about them they like the Basilisk ate once a month. They also only reproduced when there number's dropped below a certain point. " How many of them are you?"

" 40 and they aren't as big as me nor will they get as big as me. Hagrid used his broken magic and made me big and also my mate."

Harry nodded but they couldn't be moved in with the Basilisk. The Centaur's wanted nothing to do with it. But the Island was huge and Centaur's couldn't swim far and the Acromantula didn't swim. The Island was huge " How would you feel about being on a big island? Once a month we could drop down what you need to eat."

Aragog smiled " it would be perfect and in exchange we will also give you some of our silk."

Harry nodded and they got to work moving the Acromantula to the island. Harry port keyed to where the Centaur's where. Bane was surprised to see him this soon. " Harry what's going on?"

Harry pointed to the island " we thought we would tell you that we were asked and we agreed. We are moving the Acromantula to that island."

Bane nodded " that is fine we can't get to them and they can't get to us."

Harry nodded and port keyed back and the worker's where heading out. Their father walked them back to the castle and explained to the Dumbledore what they were doing. They smiled as they knew they couldn't get into trouble because students could leave on the weekend. They slept all day and only woke up the next morning.

The rest of the year was a breeze but they noticed Quirell getting sicker and weaker. Harry knew it had to have been Quirell in the wood's that night Rose agreed with him. Then one day they spotted him dragging himself to the Forbidden 3rd floor corridor. They followed close behind and they didn't have to waste time with the challenges he blew them apart. They were pissed when he killed a troll without a second thought. He blasted apart some fire puzzle and then walked into a room with a mirror into he center.

They watched as he paced in front of the mirror. Then a voice came from the back of his head. " Fool use the kid's."

Quirell turned and fired off stunning spells. Thanks' to Harry working with animal's he learned to dodge and Rose learned to dodge from her brother's prank sells. In the middle of one of the dodge's Harry got his cloak off and threw it on Quirell head. He was fighting to get it off when he was blasted with a massive stunner from Rose. Harry waved his wand and wrapped him up tight in chains with his cloak still around his head.

Harry took a look in the mirror and he saw his reflection drop a stone in his pocket. Harry noticed there was weight in his pocket. He ignored it for now and they levitated Quirell out and to the hospital wing. They explained to Madam Promfrey what they heard and what he did. She took the cloak off his head and handed it back to Harry. She then went to work and untied his turban. They gasped as they saw a face in the back of his head.

The Auror's where called in she didn't even bother going to the headmaster. He was dragged away without being woken up. Dumbledore walked into the Hospital wing looking pissed. " Why where the Auror's called on one of my teacher's without calling me first?"

Promfrey stood her ground " I did my job. When I figured he was processed my oath to the school was over ridded."

He rose an eyebrow " over ridded by what?"

She rolled her eyes " My healer's oath we must report any case of a person suspected of possession to the Ministry immediately."

Harry nodded " so all cases must pass the headmaster. But if is major and is required by your oath you must bypass him and go straight to the ministry."

She nodded Harry saw Headmaster stand a little straighter. " I am the Ministry."

Rose nodded " yes you are but you weren't at the Ministry. You were here and since you were here you are a Headmaster."

He didn't say anything just turned and left. Harry forgot all about the Stone until he got to bed. Rose gasped " that's the Philosopher's Stone. How did you get it?"

" That was in the mirror and I think Quirell was trying to get it out of the mirror."

Rose grabbed and looked it over. " Portkey home and have Mom return it to Nicolas Flamel."

He took it back and Port keyed home he was glad Rose and he figured how to bypass the school wards and it would allow them to leave. His mom was in the same room he arrived in she ran over and hugged him. "It's so good to see you Honey. But what brings you home?"

Harry held up the Philosopher's Stone. " I found this at Hogwarts's figured we could return it."

She nodded but he could see her wanting to get her hands on it and study it. She fought herself and made the Floo call. Nicolas face appeared in the fire " what can I do for you Lily."

" My son seems to have found the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts's?"

He snarled " step back I will be right through."

She stepped back and then added him into the wards for just this room. He came through and Harry walked over to him and handed it to him. " Where did you find this?"

Harry took a step back this man looked pissed and very strong. " I found it down some forbidden corridor on the 3rd Floor. After some trap's I believe it was in the Mirror of Erised."

Nicolas looked pissed " it was supposed to never have left Dumbledore's office. He wanted to study it and I let him."

Harry nodded and explained to him about what happened and how they came to have it. " So it's yours hide it well."

Nicolas pulled out a trunk and enlarged it and when he opened it had notebooks and papers in it. He put the stone inside and shut and locked it. " Please hide this with the Dragon's you have. I have a year's supply of the potion I will be back next year to extract more. But I am tired of my ward's being tested."

Lily nodded " So you plan on announcing you don't have the stone or the notes."

Nicolas nodded " yes people know I oblivate any knowledge in how to make another one." He stepped back towards the fireplace threw the powder in " Have a good day." He stepped in and shouted his destination.

Harry turned to his mom and smiled. " You did good Harry." Lily grabbed her mouth as it was in a deep baritone voice.

Harry grinned at his mom "see when we get off the train." Lily went to jinx him but he was already gone.


	133. Chapter 133

Harry got dressed for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he sat down to eat he began to itch and it seemed to be getting worse every time he scratched. He was so caught up in itching he didn't notice the twins come in grinning when they saw Harry scratching. But then he caught on to what was going he looked to the twins usually seats and they were grinning like fools. One of the twins had a mouth full so either George or was it Fred spoke "Harry you will have to take a shower and you will get relief."

Harry groaned the Blacks had only one shower. He didn't even finish breakfast he ran upstairs. He stripped off his clothes he was glad he was in a pureblood home. He tested his clothes they were all covered in itching powder he figured to insure there success. He Scourgify them and tested them again it didn't work he groaned. Then he saw clothes on his bed and read the note "clean clothes we are not that mean." The twins. Harry realized that they came downstairs after he did.

He tested them they were indeed clean. He put a towel on and took the clothes and his wand. He walked to the one place the Blacks had a shower. He heard the shower going he knocked on the door. "How much longer?"

Hermione voice rang back "just got in here Harry you are going to have to use anther bathroom."

Harry's itching was getting worse he knew from his time in the Burrow Hermione took 40 minutes to hour in the shower. He couldn't wait that long he was fighting himself but his need outweighed the cons. He took his wand and unlocked the door and walked in and shut it and locked it and whispered a stronger locking charm. He put his clothes next to Hermione's dropped his towel and hung it up. He sighed he braced himself he opened the curtain. Hermione jumped and tried covering herself "Harry what are you doing in here?"

He got in and shut the curtain "the twins pranked me and I think they knew when you would be taking a shower right now."

She sighed "actual they made sure I was in here they soaked with me something as soon as I left my room. They told me a nice shower would get me clean." Harry groaned "but Harry why didn't you use the other shower?"

Harry looked at her confused "what other shower?"

She looked at him confused "didn't Sirius show you the one in the basement." He shook his head. She shrugged " probably forgot to tell you and the twins probably pranked it seeing as they knew I would be in here before you."

He nodded in agreement "so let's shower together and get this over with."

She sighed and dropped her hands they both looked each over. They blushed but got over it quickly. They showered and pretty quickly got into a rhythm. Harry washed her back for her she washed his. She washed his hair and used her nails to really scrub it Harry moaned it felt good. He returned the favor and scrubbed and massaged her scalp. She went to turn off the water he stopped her she looked back confused she saw him reaching outside the shower. He came back in with a brush she got what he was going to do she thought it was pretty smart.

He brushed her hair and managed to get it flat. She turned off the water they got out Harry used his wand and put a stasis charm on her hair so it would stay flat she smiled in approval. Hermione couldn't believe she didn't think of that she could have saved herself money last year for the Yule Ball. Harry helped dry her back she did the same for him.

They got dressed when it came for Hermione to put on her bra she reached for some weird looking thing. "What is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed "I injured my shoulder in car accident when I was younger. This thing is to help me hook my bra."

Harry nodded turned her around grabbed the hooks and hooked it for her. "Thank you we should shower together every day." She covered her mouth and blushed.

Harry chuckled "Hermione I don't mind if you want to I don't have a problem with it. Plus we can get cleaner and I can get into you scrubbing my hair. Plus I can help you with your bra."

Hermione thought about it "ok Harry I mean you already saw me naked I don't have a problem with that."

Harry smiled he left his shirt off and retrieved his shaving kit he left in there. Hermione grabbed her makeup bag. Harry grabbed it from her "I do this from my Aunt every time she wears it." They managed somehow for Harry to put on her makeup and Hermione somehow to shave his face at the same time. Harry laughed "if they made this an Olympic sport we would win."

Hermione laughed she looked in the mirror Harry managed to do a better job then she would have done on her makeup. Harry looked she somehow did it without nicking him and didn't miss a spot like he usually did and he would have to go back over. Harry pulled his shirt on and they left the bathroom and headed down knowing breakfast would still be on the table.

They walked in together and people where sitting around talking. Fred looked to him "feel better?"

George laughed "how was the cold shower in the basement?"

Sirius ruined there fun before they could continue. "I may have forgotten to tell him about that shower down there."

The twins where confused "how did you take a shower then? Hermione was in the only other one we made sure of it." They both said at the same time.

Hermione answered "simple Fred and George he showered with me."

The table went quiet the twins jaws dropped. Molly being the mother she was shouted "that is highly inappropriate for two teenagers to be doing. I will not tolerate that happening again."

Harry though was used to his Uncle shouting at him he would stand not for Molly shouting at him. "One this isn't your house it's Sirius. Second you aren't my mom or my guardian Sirius is and I will listen to him on the matter." Harry looked to Sirius to see what he had to say.

Sirius glared at him he hated being put on the spot. "It's just a shower I don't care if they do it every day. Second I already covered the birds and the bees with Harry and I am sure Hermione has had the talk." She nodded a little red with embarrassment "so whatever they do isn't our concern they know what they are doing."

Arthur chimed in because he saw Molly fuming and wanted to defuse the situation. "Harry is right we are not his parents. Since Sirius his is godfather and he says its ok we shouldn't say anything more on the matter."

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Harry and Hermione left followed by Ron they went to the library to work on their homework. As they got in there Ron spoke "so I can join you in a shower Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione was flabbergasted "never Ron the only reason I tolerated Harry in there was because of the twins pranks. After today there will be better charms on the door so one else will be allowed to get in there."

Ron was pissed "so Harry can see you naked and I can't?"

She shouted this time "yes Ron."

Ron stormed off Hermione and Harry sat down and worked on their homework in silence. They cleaned up once they were done. When they went to bed that night Harry couldn't sleep. He was glad Hermione had a room to herself he slipped down there so they could talk if she was still up.

He knocked on the door. "Come in."

He opened the door Hermione didn't seem surprised to see him. "What's up Harry?"

Harry came over and got in her bed and under the covers and put his back on the head board like Hermione was doing because she was up reading "I am just a little worried about the trail tomorrow."

She put her book down " I can understand that Harry. But you are going to have to tell them the truth about the Dementor's."

"I know but they are under ministry control. They already hate me for saying Voldemort is back. How do you think the Ministry will take it if I tell them Dementor's attacked me?"

She sighed in frustration she got his point. "Harry but what else can you saw they were?"

Harry thought about it he shrugged and gave a smart ass answer. "A boggart."

Hermione looked at him in shock "Harry you are a genius." Harry was confused so she explained it to him. "Harry a Boggart can appear anywhere and show a person's fear up to 100 feet. Like Dementor's they can't be seen by muggles but if your fear is a Dementor it would affect the muggles and environment to make you think it really was one and to increase your fear."

He nodded "but Figg saw them wouldn't they change to her fears?"

She shook her head "no they only effect wizards and witches. The squib will see them but only see the magcial's person fears."

Harry nodded "so why don't we know what they look like?" Hermione this time was the one confused. "If they don't play on their fears wouldn't they know what they really look like?"

She thought about it " yes but Harry if you never saw a rat before would you know what it is." He shook his head "plus they are only attracted to people with magical cores like I said. It's like a moth to a flame."

Harry came back with a response. "But you are telling me in all of history of magic. A witch or wizard wanting to know what it looked like. Never caught one put it in a room and then put a squib in there."

She was shocked " probably but until recently could you view your memories in a pensive. Until like 5 years ago you couldn't extract a photo from pensive."

Harry smirked "I think we keep this to ourselves until such a time we can act on it."

She nodded "yes we should. The Boggart can work because word got around of your biggest fear because of Draco' stunt in third year."

Harry nodded "I think I can get the ministry back on my side until such a time I can prove Voldemort is back."

"How?"

He thought of a sound theory then it clicked. "Hermione he didn't look like he did when he died when he rose again. I could say it was a death eater trying to make me look bad and hurt my image and the headmasters."

She nodded "you could but you need a stronger reason than that."

"Well the Cruciatus has been known to mess with your mind and thought process and your memories."

She smiled "smart Harry. But Harry why aren't you like this in school?"

Harry was stunned and ashamed "my family I could never do better than Dudley in school. Then Ron I saw how he treated smart people and he was first friend and I didn't want to lose that."

She nodded "Harry you shouldn't care what he thinks. You don't want to throw away your future because you want to please him. I don't care what you both think and I do my best."

Harry nodded "I know you want to know a secret?" She nodded "I practice in private and I pick up more then you really think when I read. In private I study Runes and Arthimancy and look up advanced spells."

Hermione was in shock "really." He nodded "that's why you at least got E's and the occasional O. You know the material but you don't want to get below that. Well Harry this will be our secret and I will even study with you when people aren't around."

"Thank you Hermione. We should get to bed."

She marked her page put it on the bedside table. Harry handed her his wand she smirked "I will take that you are staying Harry." He nodded she put it down turned off the lamp. She crawled over and snuggled into Harry's chest. This wasn't the first time they slept together. They did this in the common room when he had nightmares he sent Hedwig over to wake her. She would come down they would talk and then sleep on the couch but be up before anyone saw them.

They slept until the next morning but they forgot to set the alarm. So they awoke to Molly opening the door. "Hermione have you seen..." She never finished her sentence because she Harry in bed with her. "This is highly inappropriate first the shower now this. Out of bed this instant young man."

Harry threw the covers off and stood in his sleeping pants. "Mrs. Weasley we discussed this yesterday. Sirius doesn't have a problem with this and for the second time you aren't my mother."

She grabbed his ear and dragged him out "I don't care what that mutt says this will not be going on."

Harry snapped he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She let go and winced in pain Harry let go. And shouted in her face. "One my godfather is not a fucking mutt. You will not treat me like that again I deal with it my family but I will not take it from you."

Molly slapped him "you will not talk to me like that young man." Harry was fuming he tried walking away she grabbed his arm. "you will not walk away when I am speaking to you young man."

Harry magic unleashed and knocked her back into the wall. Harry was stunned and shocked until him himself was knocked back into a wall by Ron. He stood on shaky legs Ron was ready to blast him again. He was stunned by Hermione who just came out of the room in her bathrobe.

She came over to help Harry and Arthur came upstairs to check on the ruckus. Hermione and Harry explained to him everything that happened. Arthur seemed shocked "Hermione come with me and Harry today and I will be back here tonight to deal with this."

She nodded they went back to their rooms and changed. They meet downstairs Molly and Ron where at the table Molly with an ice pack. "We have no time we must go. We will eat there."

They nodded they took the Floo to the leaky cauldron. They walked the few blocks and took the visitors entrance. They checked there wands in "Mr. Potter's trail got moved up it starts in 10 minutes." The guard said.

They rushed to the elevators and barely made it to the doors. "Harry Hermione I have to go to work. Go back upstairs ask the guard at the desk how to get to my office."

They nodded they walked in Harry took the seat in the middle. Hermione went to the seats on the side. She was shocked all the Judges where here along with the minster and his assistant and Percy the scribe. Fudge stood "we are here today to determine Harry James Potter's guilt or innocence in the use of under magic and use in front of muggles. How does the accused plead?"

"Not guilty."

Fudge didn't look pleased but he sat and took his seat and asked his first question. "Why did you use magic in the first place?"

Harry cleared his throat "I thought I saw what looked to be Dementor's."

People where whispering "what else could they have been if not Dementor's?" Hermione recognized the person who asked this it was Amelia Bones Susan's Aunt and current Director of the Auror's.

Harry hide his smirk Hermione knew they were playing into his hand. "A boggart everyone in Hogwarts knew they were my greatest fear."

Amelia asked another question "If they were Boggarts who do you think put them there?"

Harry shrugged "anyone who wanted to see me expelled and my wand snapped."

Dolores Umbridge the ministry's assistant was red with angry. "You are trying to imply that the dark lord who isn't risen planted them."

Harry shock his head "not at all like I said anyone who wanted to see me gone out of Hogwarts".

They heard the door open the Headmaster walked in "witness for the defense one Albus Wulfric Brain Dumbledore and one Arabella Figg."

Harry groaned Hermione figured he had a game plan and Dumbledore would ruin it. She hurried down and walked over to him and waved him down he bent over. Hermione whispered in his ear "Harry has a plan if it doesn't work jump in then."

The headmaster nodded and followed Hermione with Ms. Figg back to her seat. Harry looked to her and smiled his way of thanking her. Fudge spoke "now that the interruptions are out of the way let's get back to the trail. You claim someone wanted you out of the way who would want that?"

Harry shrugged again " any of the Slytherin any supporters of Voldemort."

Umbridge stood "so you do claim he is back?"

Harry shock his head "no you can support someone's views if they are dead. It's clear by what happened last year at the end of the World Cup the death eaters are stirring. So they could be trying to stir things up."

She sat down but Fudge was ready with another question. "So is that what happened at the triwizard torment?"

Harry gave a sly smirk "Kind of the death eaters have a new leader. They wanted me to believe Voldemort was back. When they saw you didn't support me he stayed hidden."

"Why would he stay hidden?" Amelia asked.

Harry didn't miss a beat "because they didn't want to prove me right. They wanted to see how it played out. We see the evidence Fudge thinks the headmaster is making a play for Minster. So now he is only the headmaster and out of the way here at the Ministry. People won't follow me if they think I am crazy and supporting the headmaster and continue to claim he is back."

Hermione raised her hand Amelia noticed her. "Something to add Ms. Granger."

Hermione knew she would be recognized from last year's newspapers. "Just a thought. If Fudge was worried about the headmaster taking over he wouldn't want anyone learning to fight at Hogwarts. He would fear Dumbledore would use those students loyal to him to over throw him. With people not learning to fight it would make things easier on the death eater's agenda."

She sat down the Judges were shocked the people most shocked was Fudge and Umbridge. "I can believe that if you could explain how they made you think Voldemort rose again." Amelia said.

Dumbledore this time stood who caught on to their plan. "Simple some bogus ritual. They had someone who looked like Voldemort but made some changes to make it seem a result of the ritual. He called the death eaters with the dark mark something thought only Voldemort could do. Harry was exposed to the Cruciatus curse which affected his mind and it made Harry really think he was back."

Harry picked it up "it did but my mind sorted itself out over the summer. Something they didn't plan on because I escaped too soon."

Fudge though smirked "why did you claim he was back Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore was stumped for an answer Hermione wasn't. "The headmaster listened to Harry and drew the same conclusion Harry did and also he chose to support him."

Harry though had an evil thought. "Voldemort was pretty smart and strong. Dumbledore probably thought if anyone could defeat death it would be Voldemort. So when I claimed he was back Dumbledore saw I was right. But we were both wrong he never came back."

Umbridge though smiled Harry thought this couldn't be good. "What about first year when you claimed he took over Quirell."

They didn't have an answer Figg though stood. "Well there are ghosts and muggles know they can take over a body."

It clicked for Hermione "whatever protection Harry had to kill him when he was one was still effect. Voldemort was thrown from his body and Quirell core became unstable turned on him and with his body weak from the unicorn blood it vaporized him."

Harry took over "he tried to take over my body but the protection and my core destroyed his spirit."

Fudge was ready " what of second year where again Voldemort was again claimed to be the mastermind."

Harry had it this time "a dark ritual where the diary became like a pensive. It slowly over time as Ginerva Weasley wrote in it imported its memories from when he was a 7th year at Hogwarts. He continued what he started in his 7th year when his memories floated to the surface and took over her body. At the end of the year he came close to taking over her mind and would have been reborn in her body. But when I destroyed the diary it destroyed the remaining memories in the diary and the ones in her head. She once again was back in control of her body."

The Judges where whispering amongst themselves. Amelia cleared her throat "we have come to a decision. Since Harry was framed with a boggart and made to think there where Dementor's. He had every right to use magic to defend himself he is cleared of those charges. But what of the magic in front of a Muggle?"

Figg stood "it happened to be his cousin that he did it in front of him."

Amelia stood "in that case Harry James Potter is cleared of all charges and free to go back to Hogwarts this school year."

Harry smiled and stood the Judges cleared out. He saw Dumbledore write a note and it flew off. He came over to Harry with Figg and Hermione in tow. "I told Arthur I will take you to Grimwauld place so we can talk."

Hermione spoke up "I think he wanted us out of the house until he dealt with Molly and Ron." Dumbledore was confused and Hermione explained it to him.

"Alright I got it. Do you think we could go to your house Hermione to talk until Arthur is done with work?"

Hermione nodded "yeah then I can get a note from parents saying its ok I shower and sleep with Harry."

Dumbledore chuckled so they left and took a portkey and dropped off Figg at her home. Then they went to Hermione's. Hermione opened the front door "they are at work right now."

They walked in and took a seat at the dining room table. Hermione and Harry sat next to each other and close. Dumbledore sat across from them "so where did you came up with that plan?" He asked them.

Harry smirked "the plan for the Boggart and ' Voldermort's rise'" Harry with his hand made the quotations when he said his name. We came up with that last before we fell asleep. The rest if you can believe was off the cuff."

Dumbledore was a little stunned " wow so Hermione was it your plan?" he asked her.

Hermione shock her head "Harry's most of it but I helped him through it."

Dumbledore shuddered Hermione and Harry was confused by his reaction. "You two put together is a very dangerous thing."

The front door opened Hermione looked at the clock. "Mom dad dining room." She saw her parents enter. "We needed some place to talk away from Grimwauld place."

They nodded "well we came home for lunch. Does everyone want a sandwich?"

They all nodded her father took a seat. Hermione stood and went and joined her mom in the kitchen. Her father spoke "I am Dan Granger you must be her headmaster. You must be Harry Potter who she speaks about all the time."

Harry blushed Hermione's mom came in "hi I am Emma Dan I need you in the kitchen."

They walked out Harry waited "Harry come in here." Hermione shouted.

Harry sighed he knew what was going on. Dumbledore waved his wand and the funeral march played. Harry turned to him "not helping."

He chuckled Harry entered the kitchen. He joined the Grangers at the Kitchen Island. Dan turned to him " Hermione wants permission so an over bearing mother can't tell she can't sleep or shower with you. I have some questions. Have you had the talk?" Harry nodded "are you financially well off?" Harry nodded "good." He signed the paper and walked back into the dining room.

Harry was confused and looked to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She chuckled "wants to know if you know the consequences of sex and if I get pregnant you can pay to take care of a baby."

Harry blushed a deep red the rest of lunch was quiet. Her parents left to go back to work. Arthur owled them to let them know he would be home at 5. Dumbledore gave them a portkey "it will activate at that time I must get back to Hogwarts."

They nodded Hermione and Harry sat down and watched a couple of movies. They watched them cuddled together. They stood near the time the portkey was set to leave and waited then they were port keyed out. They landed in the front hall at the same time Arthur came out of the Floo. "Molly Ronald get down here."

They heard footsteps they all went into the study. Not the sitting room where Sirius mom portrait was. They all took a seat "Molly I heard what happened this morning I am not happy." Arthur said.

Molly was steaming "those kids shouldn't be showering together or sleeping together in the same bed it's not appropriate."

Arthur glared at her " there guardians must decide that not us."

Rom smiled "no one asked Hermione's parents."

Hermione handed Arthur the paper. "Yes she did and they don't care. Yesterday Sirius gave his approval. So you will say you're sorry and drop this issue now."

Molly stood in anger "no this will not happen while I am in the same house."

Arthur stood "then we are leaving Bill finished the new wards on the house. Tell the family to gather there things we are leaving."

Molly was stunned but did as she was asked the Weasley where now gone out of the house. Harry sighed "I just hope she never figures out the Quidditch teams don't have separate locker rooms and shower and change together."

Hermione wasn't surprised " she must not have been a perfect nor Arthur." Harry looked at her confused "Perfects have a special bathroom and they don't separate from boy or girl."

Harry nodded "then the head boy and girl can get into any dormitory and the head boy can get to the girls side of the dorms."

She nodded "don't forgot they report to the teachers and may on occasion see them naked."

Harry shuddered "if I become head boy remind me not to walk in but knock I would hate to see any of the teachers naked." Harry paused "well maybe not Sinistra she is kind of young and hot."

Hermione chuckled "let's go get some dinner."


	134. Chapter 134

Author Notes- Fleur and any French student along with Krum will have a heavy accent. But since I don't how to write that and my spell check won't like it I won't attempt it. So the story you will need to imagine the accent.

Harry Potter was wondering the school in his 4th year trying to find a way to survive the first round of the tournament. He spotted a highly decorated door that he never saw before he tried opening it. To his surprise it opened and that it wasn't locked. A voice rang out "greetings young heir you have found one of the lost rooms of Hogwarts. In here you will find the power that was granted to seven people back in there time."

He walked into the next set of double doors and inside he found 7 coffins this was surprising to say the least. He walked up to the first coffin and read the name "here lies Snow White a friend to all creatures and all humans no matter the language."

Harry took a step back from the coffin but a light shot from the coffin and shot into him. He didn't feel any different but he felt like there was a new power there. He went to the next one Aurora he was trying to think who that was. But he read further "put to sleep to handle her transformations into other animals all she needed was a kiss of her mate to be back in control." The beam came out and hit him he was shifting into other animals uncontrollably just like her.

He managed to make his way to the next one "Belle the princess who could tame the wildest beast." So process continued with the next few coffins" Cinderella the woman who went from servant to princess to do to her fairy godmother. As a result she had the powers of a fairy. Alice the princess who could create the most beautiful and strongest mind shields that she got caught in her mind world twice. Jasmine the princess who hid from her Father because she could change her outward appearance to anything she desired. Finally the last one was Ariel the mermaid who became princess her power was that when she was on land she could control the elements. When she was in the water she could change back into a mermaid and breathe underwater."

Each time a different beam of light shot out and hit him "congratulations you have the power of the seven princesses of light and will for the rest of your life. When you die the power will be returned to them. Be sure to find the rest of the hidden rooms."

Harry though was still shifting he would have to do what Aurora did and find his mate but how would he do that. With the next change he caught a scent that was most pleasing to him he took off towards it. He ran into a girl who they called loony Lovegood. It looked she was being bullied by some of her classmates and even the girl he thought he had a crush on. His crush for her died in that moment because the one thing he hadn't more than the dark lord was Bullies.

He jumped between them and the girl but it didn't help matters that he was now a cute house cat at the time. Then he shifted again into a wolf and howled they ran screaming all but Luna. She ran over and hugged him and kissed his head. He managed to change back to human and stay there. He hugged her back he felt a new connection forming with her. Then he looked at her eyes they went white "you found the resting place of the seven princess of heart."

He was shocked and then remembered Seers eyes went white when looking into the future. True seer's eyes turned white also when they looked into the past also. "Yes I did Luna the truest seer."

She blushed and they stood up " I guess since we are mates I don't have to whip your memory of that. I don't like it when people know they come up to me requesting that I see their future. It's not always pleasant."

He nodded his head he understood "then why don't you place what muggles call contacts in your eyes. They can make your eyes stay your true color but behind them your eye can turn white and no one will ever know." She looked at him confused so he addressed her confusion "they are like glasses but go over your eye. So that way you don't have to worry about the glasses falling off your face and losing them playing a sport or getting damaged. They come in different eye color and will hide your eyes when they turn white. But unlike sunglasses they won't stop you from looking people in the eye and using your power to see their past."

She looked like she wanted to try that idea right away. "I will be sure to do that over the summer."

He took her hand and headed down to the great hall "I guess I should ask this Luna. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed like an angel "of course silly I mean I am your mate for life no matter what fights we have I am with you until the end."

He smiled when they entered the hall they sat at her house table and had lunch. The Headmaster got up and walked over to him. "Mind if I have a word with you Harry."

He stood "sure headmaster."

He was led to his office they took a seat across from each other. He then felt a presence enter his mind he blocked it out but he heard the commands. 'You will stay away from that loony girl and take Ron back and ask Ginny to the ball.'

He stood up angrily which surprised the headmaster "I will not drop Luna because you want me to. You shouldn't call your own students names headmaster what kind of example are you setting?"

This pissed off the headmaster no one was able to resist his mind control it always worked. He tried forcing more power into his commands then Harry reached out with his mind. He grabbed ahold of the headmasters probe and dragged him into his metal scape of his mind. He smiled he decided to use wonderland but make it a place of nightmares for anyone trying to force their way in.

The headmaster managed to leave his mind but he was clearly shaken up by what he saw. Harry stood and left the room and headed to his next class which was defense against the dark arts. He took his seat next to Hermione "today class you will be put under the Imperio curse to see how many of you can resist and what you do to resist."

One by one they were called up they all failed even Draco he walked around clucking like a chicken. Harry was finally called up Moddy aimed his wand at him. "Imperio jump on the desk." He heard in his head he knew it was Moddy trying to get him to do what he wanted but it didn't even affect him. He stood there looking around.

He could feel the power Moody was putting into the spell "are you going to put me under the spell I mean I don't even feel a thing."

This pissed Moody off "you can resist the Imperio and survive a killing curse why not go for all three." The class gasped they all thought he wouldn't. Harry brought his hand up and gave the signal to bring it on. "Cruciatus."

Harry just kind of laughed "wow the Cruciatus isn't as bad as they saw it is like a middle tingle. Why don't you try full power maybe that would help?"

Moddy yelled out losing his cool and the power of his spell increased. "That was full power."

The class gasped "I guess I am immune to all three unforgivable I guess to me they are forgivable."

He took his seat the class looked at him in awe even the Slytherin all but Draco Malfoy he had a look of Jealousy on his face. The bell rang for the end of class he ran off to meet up with Luna. He ran up behind her "class was wonderful Harry thank you for asking."

Harry just smiled "Luna if you want to hide your power you might want to let people speak before you answer."

She continued to walk "be careful tomorrow Harry I can't see what is going to happen because of too much magic blocking my visions."

He nodded his head for the rest of the day they hung out and got stares from the school. He didn't sleep much that night when it was time he got up and headed to the tent for the event where they had breakfast prepared for them. He couldn't even watch his fellow competitors go through the event because he was so nervous.

Harry finally was called out and he faced down the meanest baddest Dragon around the Hungarian Horntail. "Puny wizard you won't get my eggs just you try."

Harry used a sonorous charm and spoke to it "I don't want your eggs I want the false egg they placed in your nest."

The dragon bent her head down and sniffed her eggs and felt them and picked up the golden egg. It tossed it at Harry it caught it "thank you." The crowd was in shock they couldn't believe it Harry used only one spell and the dragon willing handed over the egg. Harry laughed his way back to the medical tent.

Harry walked in and the rest of his competitors had burns and scratches and Cedric had a bump on his head. They looked at him in shock Cedric spoke up "Harry how are you done so quickly and not a scratch on you."

Harry smiled "I asked the dragon nicely for the egg and she obliged seeing as it wasn't hers."

Madam pointed to a tray "Since you are uninjured please check out Ms. Delacour."

Harry walked over took a tray and placed on the table near Fleur. Fleur looked to Madam Promfrey "Ma'am he is only in 4th year."

Madam Promfrey just rolled her eyes. "That may be but he has spent so much time in my ward I decided to teach him some stuff. Mr. Potter has very basic first aid down and seeing as that is what you need that is what you will get."

Fleur seemed satisfied so Harry used his wand to tear the robe and pants to get at the injury on her leg. He waved his wand over her leg and it read it was a second degree burn. He reached for the tray and got the burn cream and scooped some out then took a pain potion and poured it on the cream and rubbed it so it mixed in. Then he took his wand and placed a cooling charm on his hand and the cream and began to apply it to her leg. He do slowly gentle strokes and when it began to heal he began to rub harder and soon there wasn't a trace of the burn. He took his hands off and then used his wand to repair the pants and robe and they were good as new.

Fleur was impressed "you have a gentle touch harry. You should be a healer after Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled "Maybe later on in life but while I am young and wanting adventure I am going to be a field medic."

Madam Promfrey spoke up "Knowing that Harry you can come to my office on weekends and I can train you so by the time you get out all you have to do is train to become an Auror."

Harry looked excited "really ma'am that is so cool." Then Harry paused "Ma'am do you know someone who is a vet to magical animals I would love to learn that also because you never know what you run into out on assignment."

"Yes I do and me and her can take turns teaching you on the weekends. But having Arthimancy and runes under your belt will be a great help Harry."

Fleur spoke up "maybe nights after you finish school I will teach you these subjects they are best ones. In exchange you will help me learn English. Is that agreeable Mr. Potter?"

"yes" Harry ran over and hugged her 'thank you."


	135. Chapter 135

Harry Potter was so unlucky when it came to love His parents died, Sirius dead, Remus and Tonks and Fred died in the last battle. He never put the dots together and married Ginny Weasley on the one year anniversary of the last war. They had one child together Rose Lillian Potter. Then during one of Ginny's quidditch games she was hit with a buldger in the head and was killed instantly.

Harry after some counseling moved and married Luna Lovegood they had a set of twins together James Sirus Potter and Violet Dora Potter. She went on an expedition with her father to hunt for a wild creature. They both ended dying in an animal attack from the Snorkack.

He again sought help and moved on he married Susan Bones she had one kid by him and they named him Fredrick Remus Potter. Then on a routine mission for the Auror's she was killed when the prep set off an explosion and killed every Auror in the house.

Harry wasn't about to marry again if this is how it turned out but he did up falling in love but it was with a married woman. She ending up having a kid by him lucky for them her husband was Neville Longbottom and he got focused on his work and he was at Hogwarts. So Hannah Abbott gave birth to the love child and she named it Susan Selene Potter. But Neville showed up and was pissed when he found out what happened. He killed Hannah and was ready to kill him when the Auror's showed up. Harry ended up with the child and no one looked at the hero any different.

Harry gave it one more shot to love and married Gabrielle Delacour. It must of been her nature but she gave birth to triplets and all girls. Ivy Hannah Potter, Isabelle Susan Potter, and Rebecca Luna Potter. She ending up killing herself when a group of strong wizards surrounded her to rape her she didn't want that so she killed herself. The men where all changed anyways for the events leading to her death.

Harry had Hermione and Ron watched his kids as he slipped into a very deep depression. He wondered why he couldn't stay married long then he started to notice the many deaths the Weasley's and Hermione had over the years. He decided to head over to Bill's house. He dragged himself off the couch and apperated over there.

He knocked on the door Fleur answered she smiled when she saw him "come on in Harry."

She led him to the living room "Fleur since I am guessing Bill isn't home." She nodded her head to confirm it. "You are Curse breaker correct or used to be." Again she nodded her head. "Well is it possible for me to be cursed so that anyone close to me dies."

"it is." she pulled out her wand and waved it over him "I don't know how anyone missed this." He was confused " it seems one of the healers must have working for the dark lord and cursed you with the death love curse basically anyone you love will die and it will not stop until it has its victims. It could explain all the accidents your kids my kids Hermione and Ron's kids' accidents the Weasley family accidents all these years. You also have the lover's heart it basically allows you to fall in love easily."

"Is there a cure for this?"

"Yes there is I would need Bill for this." She walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in "Bill Weasley."

Bill's head appeared in the flames "hi Fleur what's up?"

"Come on through Harry needs are help." He stepped on through and was explained what was going on. "So the cure is for the Runes to be applied and someone he loves to have sex with him."

Harry was shocked he had taken some runes courses these runes would have to be done a people not with potions or magic on them. There was also a rune that would insure a child. "But they could end up pregnant."

"I know Harry that is what finally breaks the curse. For it to work it will have to be Hermione."

He sat back heavy on the couch he would have to have sex with his best friend. Bill went and grabbed Hermione and Ron. They were explained the situation Hermione agreed she was tired of all the accidents. She was also tired of Harry being depressed she was tired of going to weddings and Funerals. So the ritual was started and at the end Harry let out a primal scream as the curse was ripped from him.

Hermione ended up Pregnant with a daughter she was named Ginerva Jean Granger- Potter. They agreed to let Hermione raise it for the first year and Harry could come by and visit anytime. He spent that time getting close to Rose Weasley the daughter of Ron and Hermione and a recent graduate of Hogwarts as he got to know her he was fighting himself but in the end he gave in and they began to date.

Much to the surprise of his kids and Ron and Hermione they agreed to this because they knew he needed happiness and to be with someone. He studied with her so they could both become teachers when they graduated Harry retired from the Auror's offices and went to Hogwarts to teach. He was teaching Defense against the dark arts and Rose was the new Potions teacher. They married when she turned 19 and he was 39. She was now pregnant with their first child and she during one morning breakfast handed him a new potion.

"I have tested this and it has been tested by the unforgivable this potion will allow you to reverse your age to 19."

Harry was in shock he always wanted to be closer in age to his wife but that would also make him the same age as his daughter. He drank it anyways and he reversed in age and he did stop at the age of 19. He kissed Rose and his kids were surprised by this but supported his decision and they were glad their dad would be around for the rest of their lives.


	136. Chapter 136

Harry awoke the next morning but something didn't feel right this wasn't the bed he fell asleep in it felt like the beds back at Hogwarts. But that wasn't possible he hadn't been to Hogwarts in over 3 years. He opened his eyes and he was back in Hogwarts but how was this possible he looked down at himself and he had the body he had from where he came from. He also realized he no longer loved Ginny then it hit him love potion whatever brought him here must have canceled it out.

He went to the bathroom and changed and went down to the common room he saw Hermione sitting there but he wasn't sure if there were friends he was so confused. He sat on the couch opposite of her and decided to see what she did.

She looked up from her book "Harry I thought you knew better then to sit on your bothers couch. You don't want to upset the boy who lived do you."

He was stunned were ever he was it was obvious he had a brother and he was the boy who lived not Harry and he was a bully. He heard footsteps behind him " oh dear brother don't make me have to go tell mom and dad you are disobeying me again."

Now this was defiantly weird his parents were alive and made it so he had to listen to his brother it was like back at the Dursley's all over again. But he didn't work with magical animals to be intimidated by this person. He stood up and turned around " oh does the boy who lived need to run to his mommy do I need to run and go get his bottle and blanket also."

The people in the room gasped nobody stood up to Erin not even his brother and here was doing that very thing and Erin Faulting for words. But as soon as Neville and Ron came down and joined his brother and that is when Erin he regained his boldness he got into Harry's face " No but you sure do when I get done giving you the beating of your life."

The boy was in his face and spit every few words he didn't like people in his face. His brother never seemed to learn not to get in someone's face. So he leaned back and brought his head forwarded hard and head butted him he could hear Erin's nose break. He started screaming and holding his nose "you might want to take him to the hospital wing or it will never be set straight." Harry said to Ron and Neville.

They grabbed his arms and dragged him out Hermione glared at him " Harry you just made life harder ….." The rest was cut off one thing Harry knew was to never let Hermione get on a roll so he did the one thing to shut her up he kissed her. Everyone wolf whistled he stopped the kiss and looked at her she whispered "who said you can stop."

He laughed and put an arm around her waist "let's go get some breakfast and then we will talk about this."

She nodded and breakfast was passed in silence until Professor Snape interrupted "Mr. Potter I hope you have your homework done and not giving some excuse as to my brother stole it."

Harry laughed "well he might have stolen it but that won't be happening again unless he wants a repeat of what I did to him this morning."

Snape smirked he heard how Erin Potter ended up in the Hospital with a broken nose he didn't know it was his brother who gave it to him. He just walked away with a smile on his face Harry was pleased that was the first time he saw a smile on the man's face. He was cut off by a smack to his face he looked up at who did it and she had red hair and the same green eyes as him. "How could you do that to Erin mom and dad are going to be mad."

He glared at her "I don't care if they are fuming mad they need to quit filling his head that he is better than everyone just because he is the B.W.L."

She had a look of shock and then they heard footsteps near them they both turned and for the first time Harry saw his father alive. "Harry I demand you go upstairs and say you're sorry or there will be hell to pay later." These words hurt Harry because this wasn't the picture of him he imagined. He knew this wasn't the world he came from but he never thought it would be this different. If this was the way he really was in his world surely Snape was right. But Harry knew he needed to do something so he stood up to his father. "No I will not say I am sorry to a bully and there won't be a hell to pay later."

James was shocked Harry knew that before Harry entered this body this Harry was shy and meek. But his father regained his composure " Harry James Potter march up there right now or you will get no allowance."

Harry stood his ground and just folded his arms and glared at him as soon as James reached for his wand to impose his will. Harry acted on impulse and grabbed his arm with his left hand and smashed his right hand into his elbow and heard it crack. James screamed in pain but still pulled his spare out with his left he thought unnoticed by Harry but he screamed as his knee was crushed by Harry's foot. He was down on one knee but he brought up his wand and pointed it and was ready to fire off a curse but he felt his wrist snap back and he fired the curse straight back into himself. He collapsed on to the floor out cold people were gasping Professor Potter a trained Auror and a D.A.D.A teacher was taken out by a 4th year who was also his son. The teachers came running to check on him Harry just stood back and let them work finally the headmaster stood "Harry James Potter you are expelled for injuring a teacher and assaulting another student."

Harry knew the rules of the school thanks to Hermione making him read Hogwarts a history and thanks to Occlumency he could remember it. "No I am not he went to attack me with a wand I defended myself so that charge is out. The only other one you got is me using a powerful curse on a teacher I didn't he did I just forced him to fire it into himself so that charge is out the window. Pulse it wasn't a student and teacher issue it was father son so therefore at the time it was a family matter and you can't interfere with those."

The headmaster was taken back he was right he couldn't do anything not even a punishment. Then Harry saw his mother Lily Potter alive and she walked over and stood over her husband who was just coming around. Harry feared she would be just like his father but he wouldn't be able to stand up to her the one person he wanted to live up to in his world. The persons love he always craved Harry knew he would do what she wanted him to do. "James Harry Potter I divorce you and take custody of Harry James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter."

Harry was taken back his mother just divorced his father and took custody of him so now he wasn't a Potter but an Evans. He looked over at the girl who slapped him early helping her father she wasn't Rose he could feel it. He saw a first year with Black Hair and his green eyes run over and hug him "Thank you Big Brother we are finally free of them."

He smiled he had a family sure it wasn't with his father nor his new found brother and sister but with his mother and new younger sister. He did something he always wanted to do he hugged his mother. She whispered "I am sorry Harry but I didn't want to treat you that way but your father made me he would hit me if I didn't please forgive me."

He grabbed her hand and Rose and motioned for Hermione to follow him he led them to an empty classroom and sealed and warded it. He sat them down and chanted a spell which had the ability to keep ones secrets and you couldn't tell anyone nor could anyone pull it out of there head. "I am not the Harry you remember as evidenced by what happened this morning the reason for this is unknown. But last night I was a healer and a ranger for a magical park for animals."

They stood there blinking "Harry that isn't a very nice joke to be telling I am sure you were just hiding your talents." His mother said.

Harry took out his wand "I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic what I just told you is 100% all real." A blue light enveloped him sealing the deal.

They all were gaping how this could be true this had to be impossible "I am trying to figure out how I came here but I don't want to go back I finally have what I always wanted".

They looked at him and understood "Harry I don't think it would be possible for you to go back if you are from anther reality there could be hundreds out there. It could take you years to get back and you could screw up more than just one reality you are stuck here." Hermione said

He smiled he was happy to be here but then he felt somebody trying to break down his wards and he sensed they were powerful. He knew of one person powerful enough to register at those levels and that's was the headmaster. He stood up and took down the wards and opened the door "can I help you?"

What he saw shocked him here were a team of Auror's with the headmaster all pointing there wands at me "Harry you are under arrest for the assault on a teacher and an Auror even if it was a family matter."

He was pissed it seemed no matter what reality he was in the headmaster was a manipulative old man. He just smiled "according to the law a person pulling out there wand can be considered a threat and you have the right to act according to that threat. Now he didn't give me a warring why he was pulling it out I assumed it was to make me say I am sorry to my prat of a brother. So tell me what law have I broken far as I can see no law been broken."

The Auror's lowered their wands they didn't hear this part of the story and they had nothing on him. Harry shut the door and saw the headmaster throwing a fit out in the hall so unbecoming of a man his age.

They spent the day getting to know each other and what was going in this world Harry barely learned anything new about Hermione expect how she dealt with this world. They didn't realize the time and missed lunch so when they entered the hall it was dinner. He saw his father at the head table with his arm in a sling and a brace on his leg. He sat down with Hermione he felt somebody grab his shoulder while he was eating "you are sitting in my seat."

He turned around it was his brother he groaned he just turned back to his food and continued to eat ignoring him. "Didn't you hear me you are sitting in my seat now get up?"

Harry didn't even move "I didn't see your name here and second if you want what you got this morning or some of what your dad got I suggest your shut your mouth and move along."

He felt something collided with the back of his head and he felt the blood running down his skin he lost it. As he was about to attack him he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder instead he picked up his plate of food and shoved into his face. He pulled out his wand "sonorous." He put it up against his throat "food fight."

The food started to fly he dragged Hermione out of there while avoiding the food being thrown as he neared the door he felt faint from the blood loss. But he sucked it up and made it to the classroom they used all day. He tried healing himself but he couldn't do it but then he felt it mending he turned around and saw his mom. He laughed she was covered in various desserts and she had pudding in her hair. "You think it is funny do you." she walked over to him and hugged him covering him in what she had on her.

Harry was laughing there Sister Rose came in smiling she was covered head to in various foods. So they used magic to clean themselves up they picked up there conversation from before they left for dinner. As they got up to go to bed Rose was nervous and shuffling her feet. Their mother leaned down to be face to face with her "what is wrong Rose?"

She sighed "I fear this may be all a dream and things will go back to the way things were before I made my wish."

Harry was stunned he worked with animals and knew with the right circumstances the impossible could be done. He knelt next to his mother "Rose tell me about your wish."

"Last night in my dorm I was tired of the way we were treated. I wished that we could be a family and I wished for you to change to be bold and strong so those changes could happen."

Harry nodded following her "Rose now I want you to really think was the moon full last night." Rose nodded her head "was there fairies around?"

Rose nodded "they were around the black lake last night they were so pretty."

"One last question Rose what star did you wish upon?"

She put her finger against her chin and tapped it "I think it was the second star on the right."

Harry sighed but his mother was confused "what has that got to do with anything Harry."

Harry stood up and sat on the desk and Harry waved his hand and chairs appeared in front of him. Everyone took their seats "Rose here made a wish upon the second star which is the most magical gifted star. There were fairies and a full moon giving strength to the star. Now here is the key part the universe is alive with magic. The last key part was it was done by a young witch pure of heart and soul. So the magic of the universe saw to grant her wish but realized it couldn't grant her wish with the current Harry. It probably reached across reality and sensed I longed for a real family." The stat in front of him shocked Harry turned to Roe and smiled at her "so things will be fine if you don't make any more wishes."


	137. Chapter 137

Harry was scared Remus was changing into a werewolf after they got out of the shirking shack and learned of the true traitor and of Sirius innocence. Harry got Ron and Hermione to hold unto Peter well Severus was laid on the grass. "Get inside with Peter that's what matters most." they were ready to argue with him "go and send help back."

They ran off with Peter levitating behind them and Severus was shoved back down the hole. Sirius was in his animagus form well Harry was ready with spells used to contain werewolves. The change was over Remus charged at Harry Sirius jumped between them. Harry was firing off the spells and kept moving and dogging. But finally Remus managed to cut his arm.

This pissed off Harry and he felt pain incredible pain he dropped his wand. Remus saw this and charged. But in an instant he meet Remus in the air as he now was a giant wolf. He tackled Remus to the ground and managed to pin him he gave Sirius a look and he changed back to his human form. He grabbed Harry's wand and in an instant Remus was in heavy chains to hold him for the night.

But Harry in an instant was in pain his right side was bleeding and he saw flashes of spell light. Severus was up and fighting his godfather Harry slipped off into the dark and snuck around. He leapt and tackled Severus from behind he rolled forward and faced him with his wand pointing at him. Harry just gave him a wolfish grin and slapped Severus and he was out cold.

Harry was once again dogging spells left and right as teachers came out he got hit with a few of them. He felt the pain again and then he was human again. Aurora Sinatra's last spell nailed him he went falling backwards into the limbs of the whomping willow. He was batted out of the air and he went falling back into her. He lay untop of her out cold if he was awake he would be embarrassed about where his head was. For Harry was using her breasts as a pillow.

Harry awoke to the glaring sun he groaned and he had the urge to go to the bathroom. He stood and went to walk when he was tugged back by his arm. He looked down to see he was in handcuffs he was confused. A person who looked like Susan a female Hufflepuff he had seen in school came in. " good you are awake I have some questions for you Mr. Potter."

"I would be glad to if you would let me go to the bathroom I really have to go."

She sighed she came over and uncuffed him from the bed and placed the cuff on his other hand and led him to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and came back out. "Alright we know of your godfather's innocence. We want to know how dangerous you are as a werewolf."

Harry laughed "I am not a werewolf I didn't change at the start of the full moon. If I was bitten I would have had to wait until the next full moon to start my first change. So what you saw is a stressed and anger fueled animagus transformation."

She glared at him "you take me for a fool Mr. Potter an animagus can change into any animal around today. In this present day there is no wolf that size anywhere in the world."

He was angry " I am not lying to you believe me maybe it was the transformation Native Americans go through. Where they can change into a giant wolf at any time."

She screamed "quit trying to avoid the fact that you are a werewolf and you always have been one."

He snapped and barked at her and snapped the cuffs and then changed into the wolf and then back. He got brave he grabbed her by the robes "now do you believe me or am I still a liar?"

He could smell piss he looked down and he could see she pissed herself. He let her go she scrambled out of there to redeem some of her dignity. Harry walked out of the infirmary without seeing Madam Promfrey. He walked the halls and realized everyone was in dinner he saw a small kid scream when he saw him. He sighed he got to the great halls and he heard the Headmaster talking.

"I am sure you have heard by now Harry Potter is a werewolf Madam Bones will question him as soon as he awakes to see how dangerous he really is. So until then please stop the rumors."

Harry changed into the wolf for the first time of his own free will he bumped the doors open and walked in. The hall gasped at the size of the wolf but weren't scared Hogwarts wouldn't let in a wild animal. They watched as the wolf walked to Gryffindor table and leapt in the air. In midair it changed and he landed between Hermione and her dorm mate Lavender.

They gasped when they saw it was Potter he grabbed a leg of pork and started eating. Ron broke the salience " werewolves aren't allowed in the great hall get lost."

Some of the hall was with him on that one Harry howled with laughter. He smirked when he saw the astronomy teacher walk in. He got up and ran towards her and leapt and changed knocked her over when he landed. She was a little scared until it licked her face he got off she stood up and he changed back to Harry "you make a comfy pillow Professor."

She blushed a deep red "thank you I see you aren't a werewolf like everyone thought you were. But how is it you are doing the Native American transformation of the giant wolf."

Harry tapped his chin "my aunt was telling my cousin we have Native American from a relative long ago. My magic in my panic and anger must have brought forth the gene and triggered the transformation,"

She nodded her head in agreement "yeah that could be. If it wasn't you Harry I would have had to look into that one. But your magic found a way to survive the killing curse. So why should this be any different."

The whole halls view changed after they finished the conversation. For you see everyone who had taken Defense against the dark arts and Creatures knew of this kind of wolf. He walked back to his sit next to Hermione but Ron leapt over the table and took it. "No werewolves next to my friend."

Hermione slapped him he was shocked "he is are friend and get it through your head he isn't a werewolf you fool."

Harry was thankful she was on his side he picked up Ron and pulled him out of his seat and took it. He smirked at Hermione and managed something cool he opened his mouth and licked the side of her face with his wolf tongue but he was human. She turned to glare at Harry and he licked the front of her face. She then watched his tongue change back and she was covered in slobber.

She grabbed her napkin and wiped her face he leaned over "you are so tasty I just want to eat you up Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

She turned red Lavender who heard him" so what does she taste like Harry?""

He smirked "Kind of a hint of Leather that is used to cover a lot of the books in the library. But a strong taste of Vanilla mixed with strawberries."

Hermione blushed even redder "tell me what I taste like Harry." Lavender said.

Harry indulged her he licked her neck he started to choke "eww lay back on the makeup Lavender you stink of it and taste like it. It is covering your true scent and it's disgusting."

She gasped she wasn't in tears when she ran off with a quick thank you. Fred yelled down the table. "So what does Professor Sinistra taste like?"

The hall went quiet to listen to what Harry had to say. Said teacher was blushing but she wanted to hear this. "Well Fred she tastes better then you smell you ever heard of taking a shower once in a while."

Harry was trying to hold in his laughter Fred looked insulated but Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. George joined in because he saw Harry hit him with a spell. "you were just pranked dear brother." everyone could smell Fred's Bo and moving further away from him.

Fred stood " you Prank one of the wonder twins you prank us both and we are going to get back at you and we are better at it then you."

Harry remembered the teachers knew of the ids of the Marauder's or his father's gang but none of the rest of the students did. "Well I am duty bond as the son of Prongs to accept said challenge prepare to face the fury of Prongs Jr. wonder twins."

The twins gasped he stood and left he was glad Remus gave him his father's pranking book early this year. He waved his wand and music started playing he turned as he exited the doors to see the twins hoping on the table and doing a strip tease he waved his wand one last time and two strippers poles were placed in the middle of the table.

Harry went to the lake and enjoyed the fresh air hours later he was interrupted. The twins stood in front of him. "that was mean what you did Harry you are lucky we stopped at are underwear."

He just smirked he could tell they didn't come out to talk they came out to get him back. He discreetly waved his wand and flung them naked into the lake. He conjured some thong underwear and tossed it to them. He picked up there wands and walked away whistling.

He sat in the Gryffindor common room and everyone laughed as the twins came through in just thong underwear soaking wet. They glared at Harry 20 minutes later there where screams. The twins came down they had bright yellow hair with green skin and bright blue eyes and red teeth. "Wow boys showing school sprit are we."

Harry walked off and down to dinner and the twins came in the way he left them. The hall roared with laughter they sat down for dinner. As soon as they sat and took a drink there was a flash and the boys where Hairy all over. They stood "we are sexy beasts."

Then they changed back but they shed the fur and changed to old men. They walked as best as they could in front of Harry. They knelt in front of him " we surrender to are better and submit are selves to your teachings."

Harry laughed he changed them back "take that as a lesson never try to get into a prank war with a son of a Marauder. But as for teachings I am not into pranks just keep up what you are doing. But if you prank me you will face my full wrath this is just a warm up round."

They went back to their seats Hermione came in at the end and sat next to him laughing. Lavender came in smelling all natural without any makeup on and she still looked beautiful. She sat on his other side "much better Lavender you should just worry what's on the inside that's where true beauty comes from."

She blushed they were interrupted by Draco and his goons and Pansy. "you think you are special just because you are a dog now scar head."

Harry turned and faced him "Nope not special but if you wondering what it feels like just act Pansy."

She was sputtering Draco was pissed "don't talk about my girl that way Potter she is more beautiful than the mud blood of a friend you got."

He sniffed " she just doesn't smell like she has mud in her veins but Draco I would be careful Pansy is on that time of the month watch out for mood swings."

Pansy screamed "I am not a dog and if I am on my period it is none of your business Potter."

He laughed "Parkinson I am sorry I was wrong." she was smug" you aren't on that time of the month you are in heat."

She went red with anger "I am not a dog I do not go into heat."

Harry laughed she stormed off the rest followed her. He turned back in his seat and Parvarti joined them. Harry was trying to rein himself in when she sat next to Lavender. He finally couldn't take it his primal side won out he pushed Lavender aside and sat next to Parvarti and started sniffing her all over.

She was embarrassed he started nuzzling her neck "Harry what are you doing control yourself."

He couldn't he grabbed her and dragged her out no one could find them nor where they seen until the next morning. They came in the same clothes as yesterday their clothes where ruffled and dirty. Professor McGonagall stood "where were the two of you since dinner last night?"

"I don't know last night was a blur after he dragged me out of here all I remember is the constant love making that took place." Parvarti said or as he came to learn Padma.

The hall gasped "you two broke school years you are in so much trouble. You will serve..."

He was interrupted by Remus " Minerva he wasn't in control none of them where. What happened last night was what happens when he found his mate none of them were in control last night."

McGonagall sighed she knew how powerful the animal instinct could be. "Fine Mr. Potter go take your seat."

They sat at the end of the table and Hermione and Lavender stood and sat next to them. Oliver needed to talk to Harry and he went to sit at their end of the table when Harry growled at him. He backed off and sat next to the twin's people where wondering what was happening.

Harry stood and they all stood and stood around him as he walked out. Remus and the headmaster followed them out. They found them outside by the Black Lake they walked up to them. Harry was Leary of Remus and kept eyeing him "Ladies why don't you go inside while we talk to Harry." They didn't move.

"Albus they won't leave his side Harry is building himself a pack and Hermione and Lavender are the first of his pack mates." Remus said.

Headmaster sighed " Harry reign yourself in regain your human nature let these girls out of your thrall."

Harry growled "they aren't in my thrall they chose to be by my side Hermione since first year and Lavender since I helped her. She is my mate and will never leave my side. I am in control of the beast it just so happens I am building a pack so what."

"Harry people will be worried you are the next dark lord if you keep the girls around you they will fear you are going dark."

"Albus you know better than that these girls are so light sided they won't let that happen. This won't be the first time England has had someone of Native American decent build here and built himself a pack. If I remember he brought great and wonderful changes to England and destroyed many dark followers also." Aurora said who followed Remus and the headmaster out.

The headmaster needed to get the boy back under control. He stunned Remus and then Sinistra. He turned around but he didn't realize he made a mistake attacking her. He was facing not one giant wolf he was facing four. The Headmaster raised his wand and one of them leapt and bit his hand and he dropped his wand. One of them picked it up.

Anther leapt and landed on the headmaster and pinned him so he couldn't move his hands to do wand less magic. He could apperate he was still within the wards. Then one of them let out a loud howl. This got McGonagall's attention for she was heading to the great hall at that time and her cat like hearing picked it up. She walked to see the headmaster underneath a wolf with anther having his wand and two of their teachers stunned.

She ran over and Harry changed back "Professor the headmaster has gone crazy and attacked us."

She sighed she knew his mind was slipping these days but she didn't know how bad it was. She pulled out her wand and stunned the headmaster the wolf got off and changed into Lavender and the headmaster was wrapped up. The wolf who had the wand in her mouth changed into Hermione and she pulled the wand out of her human mouth.

The wolf guarding Sinistra changed into Padma the teachers where woken up and they lifted the headmaster and took him to the hospital wing. They laid him on a bed Remus went and got the Auror's. Madam Promfrey came in she waved her wand. "I am afraid the headmaster isn't within his right mind he has dementia. If he came in for his regular checkups I would have caught this and stopped it. So with that I deem Albus Dumbledore unfit to be headmaster and relieve him of his position."

They was a flash of light leaving the headmaster and went over to McGonagall and entered her. Her students looked at her in confusion "the school has deemed me the next headmaster and what you saw was the wards transferring over to my control."

Harry saw a look in McGonagall's eye he had never seen and he knew what it meant. She walked out and didn't say a word. "Girls change is coming to Hogwarts."


	138. Chapter 138

Harry Potter was sitting in front of a war scarred goblin some looked fresh. He was ready to explain why he broke into the bank. Harry didn't get a chance to speak before the goblin started. "Mr. Potter we have spoken to Griphook about why he helped in the break in. and we couldn't be happier to be rid of that monster. If you see under his rule as the puppet master of the Minister he forced us to seize the gold of every light sided family. I am sorry to say it included your vaults you are now broke Mr. Potter." Now Harry was fuming and he knew there was nothing he could do because it was all legally done. "Second reason we are not mad at you is that for the first time in a long time we got to do battle. Though we have lost plenty of goblins we have destroyed a lot of them and there was a lot less people at the final battle so we feel we have done are part."

Harry nodded his head in understanding but he figured with his gold he could vacation after the battle but now with it gone he would have to work. He sighed in frustration "thank you that will be all for now." Harry stood and left and headed back to the burrow.

He walked in and everyone was ready to sit down for dinner Ginny stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "So how did things go?"

He shook his head "good as far as they won't charge me for braking into the bank. Bad as under the new regime of the Ministry this past year all my gold is gone I will have to work and means I can't go back to Hogwarts as planned."

Everyone was stunned but Harry was expecting Ginny's reaction "your broke I won't date someone who is broke. The only reason I went out with you is so I dint have to work. We are through Harry Potter hear me through."

She stormed off and Harry's next words followed her "you gold digging whore."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and gave a smile. "I am sorry my dear I will speak to her after dinner I didn't rise her to be that way."

Harry nodded his head and just sat down and ate his dinner. George spoke up "you're not completely broke Harry. Fred and I did open a separate accountant under the store name for your share of the profits."

Harry gave him a sorrowful expression "I am sorry to say this George but anyone light sided vaults were seized I am afraid you will have to start all over."

George now looked pissed but Arthur pounded his fists on the table. Everyone looked to him "this isn't good this was Voldemort end game." Everyone looked to him confused "with the light side poor they can't be lords or ladies. That just leaves the dark side and they will put into law some things that have been held back by the light. Everyone needs to pack we need to leave England."

Everyone understood what he was saying everyone scurried like rats. Harry who was all packed ran to the Floo. Through in some powder Hermione was also packed joined him "where are you going Harry?"

He turned to her "the person wife I saved owes me a favor and he is in charge of the Floo network I am going to sound the alarm."

Hermione nodded and they both Flooed to the Ministry and they ran to the guys office. When he looked up and saw them he was shocked when he was explained what was going on he knew what they were here for. "I happen to know all the light sided and those who are gray who lean towards the light I will Floo them and send notes to those here at work today. The word will go out but you need to flee Harry because there in session right now."

They ran back out to leave when Hermione stopped him "Harry we need to buy everyone time once a session stops it can't be restarted for a week the wards need to recharge." Harry nodded his head and ran over and pulled the fire alarm. Hermione smiled at him "good thinking."

They Flooed back to the Burrow and the house was empty. Their trunks where by the fire place with a note attached. "We didn't know where you went but we figured you were doing something to get all of the rest to flee. We will be..." The rest was cut off by a huge ink stain.

Harry took his trunk and Hermione's and since Harry was more powerful Hermione took his shoulder. She looked to him "off we go Harry get us out of here we will find the Weasley's when we can."

Harry concentrated and with a huge pop they were gone. They looked around to see they were in anther Ministry building. Someone ran up to them and uttered a spell with their wand "welcome to Greece follow me to check in and you can be on your way."

They followed the man to his office they explained what was going on. They were unsure if they would be allowed to stay. But then Hermione gave a smile "we seek asylum from a nation at war."

The man smiled "I was hoping one of you would figure it out I couldn't legally tell you. But now that you have I can tell you England still hasn't declared peace we were told they would be doing that today but they were haven't done so yet. So with that being said let's do so now."

So for the next hour they went through the paperwork. They walked out with their papers with no money but told were they could find jobs and a place to stay. They took the portkey to Kiara Village. They looked around amazed they were understanding people thanks to the guy giving them a potion so they could learn Greek in an hour rather than years the Muggle way. They went to look for the place of business when Harry something and he stopped Hermione and pointed to it. "What is that?"

She looked and saw a wall "Harry that is a wall."

Harry gave her a confused look "you can't see the blue looking portal in the wall?"

"No Harry I think you might be seeing things."

Harry began to pull her in the direction of the portal now that his hands were free and the trunks were in her bottomless bag. She allowed him to pull her so he could see it was just a wall but with a flash she was somewhere else. She was shocked and realized were they were "Harry I don't know how you found this but we are in the palace of the furies which connects to the prison they held."

Harry was stunned he remembered the saga of Kratos and how he led to the downfall of the Greek gods and titans. But he looked around this place was in ruins he didn't know how he got here. Hermione snapped her fingers "I get it now you really must be the master of death because only someone in passion of a godly item could find this place."

Harry nodded his head "well we can use the tent and stay here and leave the portal to go to work."

Hermione smacked the back of his head "Harry we wouldn't have to work." He looked at her confused "Harry look around we could sell the iron we could sell the pottery."

Harry smirked at her "Hermione you are secretly hoping we find a stash of scrolls aren't you."

She smiled at him "you know me or so well Harry."

Harry looked glum "Hermione we are here but how will we ever find the Weasley's and when will we find your parents."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her head "Harry we need money to do so. Plus we can't leave here or are asylum will be up and we will be forced to go back to England."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "then we best go see the goblins they will help us sell the stuff we have for a small profit on their end."

So Harry went over and picked up a vase and held with one hand and took Hermione's hand with anther. He walked her back through the portal and held her hand as they walked to Gringot's. He walked up to a teller "sir we would like to talk to someone were we can make a deal to sell these."

He set the vase on the counter the goblin looked it over. "Follow me please."

They followed him to an office to a goblin that didn't even look scarred like the rest of the goblins. He looked up to see them but when he saw the vase. He stood up and ran over and grabbed it and examined it. He looked to them "where did you find this?"

Hermione went to answer but Harry spoke before her." That will be are secret until we can come to a deal."

The man took the vase and kept looking it over and took his seat. "Ok let's discuss this." They eventual came to a deal that for the mystery site Harry and Hermione would get 70% of the profits while the team got 20% split between them and the bank would get 10%. Any magical would be bought back to a vault and things would be discussed what to do with them. Any bodies would also be brought back and buried and anybody with magic left in their bones would be brought here and discussed what to do with it. "Now where is this wonderful place you found?"

Harry smirked "right down the street for you see I am the only we can see the gate way."

The goblin was stunned "you can't mean the palace of the Furies and there prison can you." Harry nodded his head in an agreement. "This is monumental we have been looking for that place for centuries. Where is the portal located so you can buy it?"

Hermione gave them the area down to the last detail. The goblin looked through the records. "Well that area happens to be free to own because no one wanted to buy something so small."

Harry nodded in understanding "well ok then since we don't have money how about you pay for it and the first of our first profits will go to you until the area is paid for."

The goblin looked at him and nodded his head "that sounds agreeable."

So they got to work and they built a small shop and then the goblins managed to open the portal so anyone Harry and the goblins could see it. The goblins got to work taking the valuables out of the palace and they removed the rubble and were even going to sell that off. Harry and Hermione watched for the next year or so the gold flowing into their vaults. Hermione came up to one day "Harry over the past year have you noticed anything going on between us."

Harry looked at her confused "no not really."

Hermione smiled one of her sweet smiles "I think we didn't realize but I thought about it last night. Harry anytime go out we hold hands. We take time to go out and do things outside of this project some nights. We have recently taken to hugging a lot more and have added kissing to the least. We sleep together hell Harry I moved into your room. Harry what I am trying to ask is what are we?"

Harry thought about it and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I think we are in a relationship Hermione as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hermione smiled "I came to the same conclusion." She came over and hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Don't change what you are doing Harry because you are doing wonderful in this relationship we just needed to put a label on it."

Harry nodded his head "yeah one thing though what about Ron you didn't exactly break up with him."

Hermione looked at him confused "Harry I was never with Ron."

Harry looked at her confused "Hermione what about the kiss during the final battle. What about sitting close during the cease fire. Hell even Ron said you were together."

Hermione shock her head in shock "one he kissed me and it was the worst kiss of my life. Second I was crying and needed a hug and he was the only one around. Third he never asked me nor did we discuss it with everything that was going on."

Harry was shocked "then what the jealously of him in 6th year and then grieving over him during our time in the tent."

Hermione sighed in frustration "I was jealous because he was in a relationship and then you got into a relationship and a friendship was changing so I did a lot of things 6th year I wasn't proud of so that way we could go back to the way things were. Then 7th year during the wedding George and Fred pranked me with a potion that played with my emotions. The death eaters topped me from getting the antidote until after the war."

Harry nodded his head and pulled Hermione in for a hug and he kissed her. "Now that is cleared up I am glad to be with you Hermione. I was looking in all the wrong places for love when I had to look no further then right here in your arms."

So Harry and Hermione relationship continued to grow after that day. Pretty soon 2 years after the project started all that was left was the body of the Hecatonchires. The bodies of the furies were stored in a vault. Hermione saw Harry tinkering with something in the house built before the portal. "Harry what are you doing?"

"Sorry I looked through your books on runes and Arthimancy and I took to it like a duck to water. So I did some tinkering and I think I may have something revolutionary on my hands."

Hermione was confused but before she could ask her question a one armed goblin came in. "You wanted to see me Mr. Potter."

Harry spun around to face the goblin "right on time I just finished. Now if I did things right and if Horus was correct in saying it would work then I may be able to grow your arm back."

Hermione looked to Harry in shock "Harry that is impossible no one has ever come up with a solution for that."

Harry smirked and looked to the goblin "with your permission." The goblin nodded with vigor Harry took the metal plate and focused it at the stump of were the goblins hand used to be. Hermione and the goblin watched as beam shot of the metal disc and hit the stump and the goblin cried out in pain as he watched his arm grow back. The process was done and the goblin was flexing his new hand. Harry handed him a potion and a bracelet "put the bracelet on the arm you didn't lose and take the potion so your new arm will have the same strength as your old one. Please return the bracelet when that is complete."

The goblin took them and walked out of there looking at his new arm in amazement. Hermione was gaping like a fish finally she regained her bearings "how did you do that?"

Harry smirked he turned his chair back "my little secret Hermione now I need to get ready to go to the Greek Ministry and patent this and then come back here so I can work with the goblin so they can sell these for me." Harry stood and grabbed the recording device.

Harry turned back around to see an irked Hermione. "Well Harry I guess you never want to have sex ever again."

Harry laughed "I forgot you held that card I was hoping to see how long you lasted until you caved."

Hermione smiled at him "don't you forget it Harry now tell me."

Harry pointed to the portal "From the Hecatonchires I took a piece of his body and saw that he had the amazing ability to regenerate his hands. So I forged a piece of metal with the ashes of a slice of flesh from his hand into the metal then I worked some runes into the metal to get it to work."

Hermione was stunned but got what he was saying it made sense. Harry had no trouble getting the patent for his potion and his 2 new devices. He worked out a deal with the goblins they would get 20% Harry would get 80% and the goblins got the device for free.

A couple of months later Hermione came up to him while he was working. "Harry I would like to talk with you can you face me." Harry turned around "Harry I managed to make us official Greek Citizens."

Harry stood up and hugged her "that is amazing Hermione." Harry paused "let me guess now that we are safe you would like to go to Australia and get your parents."

Hermione shock her head negatively "No I managed to get them with the right price citizens of Australia since the Political climate in England has changed. I also paid for the goblins to track them down and undo the memory charms. I just wanted to let you know they will be here tomorrow to talk with me."

Harry stood up and hugged her "that is amazing Hermione and don't worry Hermione everything will be ok."

Hermione hugged him back and sighed "I hope so Harry I hope so."

Harry broke the hug "so how is your project coming using the body of one of the furies? "

"I created a device that looks like a small cannon that will shot this black tar and no one can break it. I also created a device that will cause the black goo to break down."

Harry smiled "well I just created using the tiniest portion of a fury to create a device when activated will allow a person the ability to have this beetle like skin it so far has been able to withstand a few blasting curses before it was breeched."

"Well looks like tomorrow we have a visit to the Ministry and the bank before my parents get here." Harry gave her a smirk she looked at him confused "what is it Harry?"

"Our combined project now works."

Hermione was shocked "no way." She ran out of the room Harry followed she opened a door that led to an empty room. She went to the panel and punched something in and the room changed to that of the Hogwarts Library. "No way you managed to recreate the holodeck of Star Trek."

Harry smiled "yup it connects to the magic ley lines and since magic takes a recording it has every place on earth. I have set so if you walk into a random home it pulls up a random house it won't be anything that would invade someone privacy. It will completely change the lay out and random things will happen in a military base. So it is like a word version of grand theft auto it is fake and everything inside is not real."

Hermione nodded her head "that is smart don't want to get into trouble. I see you have started to work on get the copy rights to certain TV shows and books so you can place them in the program."

Harry nodded his head "yup it isn't easy I also managed it so like the holodeck you can create your place or create your own story. But it needs some more work before I finish it but I am going to get a patent for it."

Hermione nodded and shut it off "we have a long day tomorrow we should get some sleep."

So they went to bed but they over slept so they rushed to the ministry but things were going slow. It was getting close to the time her parents were set to arrive "Harry you are going to have to take care of this for me I have to get back home."

So Harry took care of everything and he worked out the normal deal with the goblins. He headed back home when he paused he turned back around. He headed back in to the goblin he looked up surprised to see him. Harry took his normal seat "How far is Delphi from here?"

The goblin smiled "I was hoping you wouldn't stop with the prison. It is about 30 minutes from here."

"Good I will take a day trip there and see if I can find the portal to the Oracles Palace. If I find it I am sure we will come to the same agreement for the Prison."

The goblin pulled out a slip of paper "after you left I was given this contract. It basically states that any historical find you make is the same as the prison. Any items you want us to sell for you is also the normal deal all you would have to do is sing it along with Ms. Granger."

Harry nodded "I will take her a copy and we will be back in a couple of days to sign it."

The goblin waved his hand a copy was made and he took it and headed back to their house. He walked in and Hermione was making dinner. He looked around he didn't see her parents. "Hermione where are your parents?"

She turned around she had a smile on her face "there back home in Australia they understood why I did what I did. They have official changed their names to the fake names I have given them and will continue their practice there. Hell the ministry has offered them a contract to use some of their offices to have some magical teeth healers to work there."

Harry hugged her 'that is great Hermione. I also have some good news."

He handed her the paper she looked it over while Harry watched dinner. "Harry this is amazing but what other discovers will we be making."

"Well since we didn't find any scrolls at the palace I figured there might be something in Delphi."

Hermione was stunned and gave him a glare" You know I won't find any scrolls of use to me but there will be prophecies."

Harry turned around "yes and the Ministry pays top dollar for any active prophecy."

Hermione nodded her head "we will head there tomorrow and take a look. But it is shocking Harry that the Magical side of Greece is richer then the Muggle."

Harry shrugged they had dinner and they both worked on their holodeck some more before they went to bed. In the morning they got up and headed out and took the Greece form of Knight Bus to Delphi. They looked around all day and finally found it inside of the Temple of Apollo. So with that they headed home and to the bank the first thing they did is sign the contract. Then Harry brought up Delphi "we found the portal."

The goblin looked excited "so where is it located?"

Hermione sighed "that is the tricky part for you see it is located inside of the temple of Apollo."

The goblin gave a very goblin type smile. "That is not a problem for you see goblins own all historic sites all over the world. Man wanted someone outside of the Government to own them so they gave them to us. So now we only allow in people we want into the sites."

"So what about the Prison and the palace well the site at least." Harry asked.

"Those are considered lost sites and belong to whoever found them in that case means you Mr. Potter."

Hermione blurted out a question. "So how is it these places exist outside of are reality?"

The goblin stood up and went over and pulled down a map. "You see this is the world we live on. " He pulled down a map "see this is the same world but due to the war of the ancients and then the war of the titans man was wiped out. Various other battles over that world a peace was brought about. The god divided up the lands and then they used various means but they all opened a gate way here to this world and while here abided by the laws governed in there world."

Harry was confused "why wasn't there counterparts here?"

"That is true he did but he did different things in different realties I could go all day about alternate realties. But the thing is we can only get to the realties close to ours and the ones with the gods was right next door. So they opened doorways and came here to do what they were meant to do in the other reality rule over us."

"I understand what happened to the Greek gods but what happened to all the rest of the gods?" Hermione asked.

"With the major Greek gods and titans gone and most of the monster population a power vacuum was formed. The minor titans and gods with most of their land destroyed they moved into other nations which was major mistake. They fought for control and the other gods were winning but some loses on their side. Odin not wishing to see his land destroyed rose Kratos up from the grave to finish the job he started. But instead he turned on the Norse gods for not letting to rest in peace. So it cascaded and eventual Kratos was put down but he had a daughter with Aphrodite named Nariko which was placed in a world to the left of the godly world were demons."

Harry was shocked "wait she isn't the woman who wielded the heavenly sword?"

"The very same Mr. Potter you authors have the ability to see into other realties and then they write what they see. Mr. Potter somewhere in other reality someone is writing this very meeting down. But sense you know her story she wasn't mortal her mother just hid her godly side but when she died her mother brought her back to the godly world and revived her. She was explained everything and she agreed to fight for her mother. So Nariko picked up where her father left off and she didn't realize it. Her mother was killed along the way her mother brought her the heavenly sword to use to get her revenge instead of using the weapon her mother made for her. She went on a rampage and slaughtered tons that the monsters left there decided to leave and not answer the calls. So the gods were alone to face her wraith and one by one they fell. Her final act was killing the last god Ra after he was dead she herself fell down dead. The time of the gods was at a close and mankind was finally free of them."

Harry was amazed by the tale "so there could be countless ruins and machines and artifacts out there we can make profit off of."

"Yes that is why we drafted that contract its money for you and for us."

So Harry the next day led the goblins to the Temple of Apollo which was closed and the portal was made permanent so only he Hermione and the goblins could enter. For the next couple of months he and Hermione along with some goblins looked the place over but could find nothing of the designs for the building or its many machines. Harry opened one day and it was filled with tons of scrolls.

No one else was around he read a sing 'all prophecies from all Oracles all over Greece. 'He walked down and he saw a sing under a lot of them that were completed. But he said a spell to put a stasis spell on the scrolls that were left uncompleted. He put them in a bag he put a beacon down so they could find their way back here. He looked around some more and then he found himself in the catacombs and saw tons of coffins. He read the plates under them and saw there were oracles and when they died where shipped here. He put another beacon down and found his way back to the exit.

Hermione spotted him and hugged him "so find anything of interest."

Harry nodded some of the goblins were listening to see what he found. "The hall of Prophecies and the catacombs. I took the prophecies to be fulfilled I will go to the ministry and sell them." The goblins looked like they wanted to say something "don't worry I will bring what I earn back to the bank and proof of memory don't worry we all make a profit here." The goblins looked relieved "I think the bodies of the oracles should stay here we don't people getting their hands on them. So maybe take the names down and sell them to the ministry and so they can add them to their memorial wall. The completed prophecies can be sold to a historian they will pay hand over fist for them."

The goblins nodded and they were out of there and they apperated home. They went to bed after having a wonderful night of sex. They headed to the ministry and went to the hall of prophecy the man looked them over and was tallying up the total. He pulled one out "sorry folks with this mark this one is completed."

Harry took it "I made sure I grabbed only the ones not completed." He looked at the prophecy and felt faint.

Hermione held him up and took the prophecy and read it aloud. "The transplanted hero shall arrive he shall bring back the things from the old world and repurpose them for the new world. Before the destiny is to truly begin his mate shall be bear him a child." Hermione looked at Harry confused "why did you say not again?"

"Hermione this is the third prophecy I have completed in my life time." Hermione was still looking at him confused "break it down Hermione."

She looked at it "ok granted you are a hero and were forced to come here. Ok yes we are using the things from the old world and repurposing them. But Harry I am not pregnant it can't be about you."

Harry sighed in frustration "Hermione think it through it was left uncompleted when I gathered it. We had sex last night and now the prophecy is complete."

Hermione put her hand to her stomach in shock. The man was smiling "handy thing prophecies but did you say you have completed 3 prophecies." Harry nodded "wow most people don't even survive one let alone 3."

They finished up and Hermione went to the hospital because with magic you can found out if you were pregnant an hour after having sex. She waited for the doctor he came in "Ms. Granger it is very unusual for someone to come in so early. But what made you come in so early to get a pregnancy test."

"A prophecy doc it was unfilled last night and completed today."

The Doctor nodded "well since we know we can start the potions right away. Plus if you want to be married before the baby comes this gives you plenty of time."

Harry was stunned Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him so he was looking at her. We are getting married before I have this baby Harry."

So the plans were made but Hermione couldn't find their friends before the wedding so the only people at their wedding was the Goblins they became close to and Hermione parents. A few months later Hermione gave birth to Lily Marie Potter. Harry couldn't have been happier but he was wondering where his friends were.

Harry and his family were now at the ceremony where they added the names of the oracles to the wall. It was a big lavish ceremony there was even a ball afterward but they didn't stay for it they had to get their daughter back home. So they let the goblins know they were taking a year off to raise their daughter and to try and track down there friends. As they searched they found out the ICW removed all magical creatures from the United Kingdom they even removed all Mermaids, Centaurs and Goblins even Hagrid spiders were removed. Any magical who didn't get out in the first wave that was the wave were Harry warned everyone to leave was allowed to leave. Any new Muggle Born was immediately taken out of the United Kingdom. ICW cut off all access to everyone left so nobody knew what was going on in there.


	139. Chapter 139

Harry Potter who at the age of 5 was dumped in the streets of Greece by his family was living not on Earth but in the world of the gods. They had come and gone but the world was as it was when they left because all time had stopped but for someone reason Harry still aged. But he was in Athena's throne room he studied everything and the world of magic. He feed his body by entering the same he came here through a portal he found and seemed to be the only who could see it. He paid for his food by earning money from a local artist who paid Harry for the metal he brought.

Harry was now 8 and he read every book Athena had. It seemed the more time he in here he spent the smarter he got the faster he could read. Finally he thought he could put his studies to practice so he left Athena's throne room and went on the search for the others. He was sometimes stopped by rubble or broken bridges or machines not working. But he found himself in a ruined area and he was staring at the remains of Hermes his legs were still here but they were cut off.

Harry used wand less magic and brought his body back to Athena's throne room. He began to work the runes into the metal as Hermes body was being cremated. He reheated the metal and sprinkled some of Hermes ashes into the metal. When he was finished it glowed blue and Harry let it cool and he placed it on a small gold chain. He placed it on and then he activated the chains runes so only he could see it and remove it.

He took his portal and he left the market place and he put the necklace to use. He got back to Athena's throne room and he laid out all the goodies he had stolen without getting caught. Harry pulled off the necklace and placed it on a hook that necklace would make him the perfect thief. Harry went over and wand less conjured an urn and he placed the rest of the ashes inside he it on a table.

He went to bed wondering what he would find he hoped it would be better than Hermes. He didn't want to be a thief his whole life he wanted to make money and he needed to make things that would make him the most profit. So he set out from Athena's room and began a search as he was walking he witnessed the destruction and knew he would need to buy a broom to clear some of these gaps. In the mean he would get to where he could and use a spell to get past the crap in his way.

He finally found himself in a throne room he looked around the whole throne room was a Wine rack. Every rack was filled there had to be thousands of bottles and he knew he found Dionysus throne room. He pulled one of the bottles and he cast a spell and he could see it was still good and it seemed whatever time spell affected the rest of Olympus didn't affect it here because the wine had aged. He began to conjure crates and he began to put some of the bottles inside he used his magic to carry 4 crates.

He spent the night back in Athena's throne room the next morning he conjured a wagon and he put one of the crates inside. He wheeled the wagon to the finest restaurant in Greece. He knocked on the door a man with a sneer on his face opened the door "get lost you little street urchin."

Harry scoffed he stopped aside "I guess you wouldn't want to but the wine I have."

The man laughed "you found wine bottles and filled them with fruit punch and expect me to buy them."

Harry was anger when a woman appeared next to him. "Go back and get ready for lunch I will deal with him with far better tact." The man turned around and headed back in the woman knelt down so they were eye to eye. "Ok son if it is real wine then you will let me taste one of the bottles."

Harry turned around grabbed a bottle he turned around the woman was gone he was confused but she came back out a few seconds later with a bottle opener and a glass. Harry held the bottle she uncorked it and then took the bottle handed Harry the bottle opener with her hands free she poured herself a glass of wine. She whiffed and swirled it around and then took a taste her eyes went wide. "Where did you get the wine? This is incredible the taste the texture the smell is out of this world. "Harry had to come with something quick but he was stuck then the woman stunned him "kid does it have to do with magic?"

Harry was stunned he nodded his head "yes."

She smiled at him come with me bring your wagon. He followed the woman into the restaurant and they passed through the kitchen. She stopped "hi chef." The man at the stove turned to them "please cook something for both of us and please bring it to my office."

The man nodded but saw the wagon and wine. "You are going to your office to deal for his fruit punch."

The woman gave the man the glass of wine she didn't finish "tell me does that taste like fruit punch to you?"

The man tasted it he was gob smacked "were does this kid get such fine wine?"

She shrugged her shoulders "that is what I am going to find out right now. So will you cook some lunch?" The man nodded set the glass down and got to work.

They continued to her office she put the bottle down on her desk and took the opener from Harry and resealed the bottle the bottle. She reached into her desk and pulled out a wand and the door slammed shut and locked and then a blue field went up and Harry knew they would have complete privacy. "Ok now that we are safe to talk please tell me where you found the wine. "

Harry was stuck he didn't know how to answer it because he didn't people to come to his paradise and plunder the place. He never did found out why he could see the portal and no one else could and why no magic user so far had been able to go through it. So maybe he was safe so he decided to answer truthfully "I stumbled onto a gateway to Olympus and have come across Dionysus throne room which has thousands of these bottles there."

The woman sat back in shock "I can't believe it the day has finally come." Harry looked at her confused she gave him a sweet smile. "There is a story told to us as kids about a prophecy of one who would find a gateway to Olympus and bring about a new golden age for magic users. It seems kid you are that person. So how long have you been there in Olympus?"

Harry was trying to digest everything she was telling him. But he went to answer the question when there was a knock on the door. The woman stood waved her wand the ward came down and she put her wand up her sleeve and answered the door. "Here you go Rebecca."

The woman took the plates "thank you Linus." She shut the door and set one plate in front of Harry and retook her seat and then resealed the door. "So back to my question how long have you been in Olympus."

Harry sighed he hoped he avoided this question he decided to answer with a vague answer. "I have been there long enough to read every scroll and book inside of Athena's throne room."

"That is impossible you would have to be way older in order to have read all her books."

Harry looked at her and smirked "not really considering being in that throne room increases inelegance and picks up you reading speed and comprehension."

Her mouth dropped "if you read them all it must mean you have put them to the test."

Harry nodded his head "that is why I have begun to explore because I can handle most wards and I have magic to get to the places blocked off."

She smiled "it is a good thing you came here then because my family owns the biggest business cooperation Muggle and magical and we are all over the world. This month I happen to be here it is a good thing you came here today because this is the last day I would have been here."

Harry was confused "so how does this benefit me?"

"You see since you will need to sell the things you make or the things you find my family will be willing to work with you and sell them for you."

Harry was listening to what she had to say "but how would I get paid I don't have a bank accountant."

"Since my family will be paying you top dollar for your wine collection we can set up a bank accountant with the goblins I can open a vault for you I will need your full name. You also need to swear it with oath so I know it to be true."

Harry read about this and knew this was done for business transactions. "I swear on my magic that to the best of my knowledge my full name is Harry James Potter." The magic sealed and Harry lit up his finger.

The woman sat back in shock Harry was confused. She explained to him how he was the boy who lived and what happened to when he was a baby. How his family already owned a family vault. So they reissued Harry a key and told him they would move some of his money here to Greece and gave him a key for his new vault here in Greece. They while there agreed Harry would 50% of the profit from the sales of the wine in the Restaurants.

Rebecca handed him a mirror to contact her if he ever figured out how to transport the wine. In the meantime the crate he did bring would be sold. Harry headed back and was in Athena's throne room he was thinking then his eye caught Hermes ashes. Then he remembered Hermes was also the god of travel. He pulled down a book and got to work and he started to create and he finally created a device out of a smart phone were h would punch in the address he could open a temporary portal he could only open.

He grabbed the mirror he couldn't get it to work here in Olympus. He opened an added perk of the phone it scanned the area he wanted to go and would put him in place that was clear of someone. So he exited the portal and was in a stall in the men's bathroom inside of a park. "Rebecca."

The mirror shimmered and she seemed she was in a different office. "Harry it is so good to hear from you. So I take it you have figured out a way to get us the wine."

"Yes I am going to need the exact GPS location you want me to send them."

She gave him the address "don't worry Harry everyone there will be magical so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok I will be there tomorrow with the wine."

Rebecca hung up Harry punched in the coordinates he got from the blue prints in Athena's throne room. He walked out he was where he wanted to be and he started to pack up the wine he was exhausted by the time he finished he fell asleep in Dionysus throne room and he went to bed early. He awoke and smiled he had a dream last night that would solve his problem. He took a portal back to the outside world and made his call. Rebecca answered right away "Are you ready to make a deal."

Harry shock his head "since I am the only allowed in there I have come up with a way to transport them. It will take me a couple of days to make them."

"Ok we will be ready you can send them anytime." She hung up and Harry went back to Athena's room. He began to make tags using some metal and some of Hermes ashes and the right runes and he made sure they connected with his phone. He went back to Dionysus room and began to place them on the crates he ended up using them and the majority of the ashes to make them.

When he was done he took a portal to the warehouse. It was a large empty warehouse he gave Rebecca a call she showed up and she came with some in trucks who parked outside. She walked up to Harry "the men were wondering if it was possible to transport the items right on to the truck."

"It's not an exact science that's why this wide empty space will do fine. Plus I have tags on there I am going to want removed and given back."

She nodded and went over to her men they nodded they understood. The ware house was cleared out and they Harry started the transport and the man began to load them. It took over 5 hours but the trucks were loaded and there way to a wine storage warehouse and Harry had all of his tags back. Rebecca turned to him 'we should start to send the bottles out you should start to see a profit within one month from now."

With a pop she was gone and harry took a portal back to Athena's throne room and crashed for the night. The next morning he walked over to the blueprint of Olympus he had laid out and he was deciding where he wanted to try next. He decided to check out Aphrodite's throne room it turns out when Gaia crumbled it took the ceiling in this room and killed Aphrodite and her servants. He removed the rubble and took her body he blushed as she was nude and still looked good despite the crushed skull.

He set her down and took the sheets which were soaked in her magic. He worked some calculations to do with the ashes once he cremated her. As for the sheets he slept on them for once he slept without nightmares and he felt at peace. With some much needed rest he managed to come up with something to do with her ashes. He walked over to the body and removed all of the hair on her head. He then deboned her and then he put the rest of the body and began the process of burning her to ash.

He also with some rest tinkered with his phone and managed to now be able to track someone via there magical signature. He transported and landed in a living room Rebecca screamed as she Harry appear. "Harry a little warning next time please. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know of a Veela colony?"

Rebecca nodded "yes it happens to be in France why do you want to know?"

"I have been making wands using Aphrodite hair and bones and the wands would be best suited for a Veela."

"I will contact the leader and set up a meeting with her. Anything else Harry I can do for you Harry?"

He shuffled his feet nervously "umm do you happen to own any hotels?"

She nodded her head "yes we own a chain why?"

"I have her ashes and figured out a way for to put some runes mixed with a dash of her ashes. It will put the spark back people need in the bedroom and it will make a honeymoon that will be hard to forget."

Rebecca was stunned "I don't how an 8 old knows about sex but I will trust you. I will figure out the rooms and you will get 50% of the rooms profit but how will you inscribe all the beds?"

"If you find someone you can trust I will give them the ashes and tell them the runes and they can do the work."

Rebecca nodded "I have the person in mind I will get back to you when we set up a meeting."

Harry walked over and handed her a piece of paper. "Call me I worked it so my cell phone works in Olympus. "

She nodded "what's wrong with the mirrors?"

Harry laughed she glared at him he stopped laughing. "Sorry but this way you can answer if you are with a Muggle."

She got it "ok I will be in touch."

Harry headed back it was strange to Harry to have a grown woman trusted an 8 year old as an adult. But maybe it was because he acted like such an adult he was treated like one. Plus he was bringing on a new age for them and making her money. Harry didn't realize he let his mind wander when he entered the coordinates but when he stepped out of the portal he was some place entirely different then Mount Olympus. He looked around and saw a throne room that looked to be a Senate meeting room. He looked around for a name to which the Throne room belonged to finally on the Throne itself was a name Fides. Harry saw a Scroll and started read. What he read shocked him it read the Roman gods were the alternate realties of the gods they left their reality because it was they were the outcasts and the weak ones. So they came here for a safe harbor and Greece allowed them Italy.

But the Alliance of the gods got together and made sure no one could come here from anther reality and no one could leave. In the end it was there undoing because as the twilight of the Greece gods was upon them. Rome decided to take over after the destruction they slowly over took the Greek area. But they went a step further and set out to invade Egypt. In the end this led to war between the gods and neither side was winning. So the Norse gods resurrected Kratos and the Romans brought Nariko they got in through a tiny gap in reality.

Nariko was Kratos counterpart on the world were demons ruled not gods. The Romans brought her back to life and also managed to squeeze through the Heavenly sword and gave her the ability to wield it without dying. Both she and Kratos slaughtered the gods as they fought for their sides. In the end they were the last two standing they decided to end the bloodshed they wrote the scroll and left in Fides throne room and sealed off the godly realm to everyone but someone of their blood.

Harry set the scroll down he was confused he knew Kratos slaughtered his family. From a scroll he read the gods made sure Kratos couldn't have any more children. So Harry realized he was a decedent of Nariko this explained why only he could come here. He would look into where they went after the war but for now he was going to see what he could score here. He looked but there was no body but if someone wanted to recreate a Roman Senate they could do so with this stuff.

He pulled out his cellphone and recorded the coordinates and this time he headed home and went to bed. He got up the next morning he got up and headed back to Fides room. He arrived he walked out it and it looked like no war ever arrived here at all. The mechanisms still all worked so he wouldn't have trouble finding anything sure enough in time he found Minerva and he found the blue prints he needed. Some of them actual were for the Egyptian god's palaces and such. He opened a portal and started to take ever scroll and book and blue print from here back to Athena's and he began to read. It was a good thing Athena created a translation charm he wouldn't be able to understand any of this.

He was just getting into some reading when his phone rang. He put the scroll down and answered the phone. "What's up Rebecca?"

"Harry how soon you can be ready because the Veela queen is on her way to meet us."

"You handle it I trust you to do the right thing I stumbled onto something big I want to check it out."

"Sounds good to me I will be in touch."

Harry hung up and continued to read and he did research and found war never came to the Roman Olympus. The Roman gods died on foreign soil so he would have to look for them. He sighed right now he had enough to work with the Greek Gods. He opened a portal to the base of Mount Olympus were the titans fell once they were killed and fell off Olympus.

He walked around and just as he was about to call it a day he found a body. He took the body through the portal and back to Athena's room. He went to bed the next morning he got up to do some reading to see who it was. From his reading he deduced it was Oceanus it turns out when a titan dies they shrink back down to human form it doesn't happen right away. He began to do some research into what he could do with the titan. Then he remembered a TV he passed and he saw someone wearing something that helped him breathe under water.

He pulled out his phone and called Rebecca. She answered right away "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could get your hands on something for me. I need a picture of the device someone would wear to breathe underwater but it wasn't scuba gear. It looked like a small device that fitted into their mouth."

Rebecca chuckled "You are talking about a rebreather Harry those things are fake they don't work."

"Yes but I have plans to make one work so can you get a picture of one."

Rebecca was mumbling something "I am sending it your phone now." Harry heard a beep he looked at his phone he saw it got the picture. "So Harry I have been wondering something how are you able to make a phone call without a cell phone tower and not on a cell phone plan."

Harry was the one laughing this time. "It's simple really Hermes was the messenger god so it's the way I can talk. He is also the god of boundaries and travel so it's also the reason I can open doorways."

"Got it ok Harry I will let you get back to work."

She hung up and Harry looked at the picture and he could work with this. He went over and removed the ashes of Aphrodite and placed them in an urn he conjured. He then placed the urn next to Hermes urn and then he placed Oceanus on the fire. As he burned he got to work making a rebreather. He went to bed with it somewhat done he got up and finished it and began to work the runes and then he worked in the ash.

He took his completed device and he opened a portal and he landed next to a public pool. He put the device in his mouth he laid down and scooted close and stuck his head into the pool. With his head underwater he was able to breathe fine as if he was above water. He pulled his head out and used a drying spell on his hair. He went back to Athena's throne room and spent the next 2 weeks using the remaining ashes and managed to make about 200 of them.

As he finished Harry turned to where he buried the bodies and wondered why Athena would have one here in her throne room. He started to look on the table and through the spare bits of parchment. He never did look through these they didn't seem appealing at the time. He finally found it she was working with Hephaestus on a way to burn a body better. She was going over the final product. Harry realized this was the last project they worked on before the evils infected the gods and must have been left here.

It was a good thing for Harry it was left here it worked great he even found the blue prints. He took them and his rebreather and opened a portal and he landed in what looked to be a bathroom then he heard a scream. He turned to face the scream and he saw Rebecca was naked and he laughed as he saw she had just gotten out of the shower. Rebecca just shook her head "you need to call before you just show up."

Harry was blushing because Rebecca never did cover up. She took a towel and wrapped herself in it. She opened the door Harry went to follow her out but she took his blue prints and the rebreather. "You stay and don't come out until you take a shower yourself because you stink."

Harry was insulated "Hi I will have you know I used the bathing charm this morning like every other morning."

She rolled her eyes "that is your problem along with ever other person who uses it. It cleans the top layer of dirt and smell off but should never replace a shower because you need to everyone once in a while scrub yourself clean."

Harry grumbled and slammed the door shut and took off his clothes and took a shower. It was the first time in a long time since he took one. He had to admit it felt good he stepped out and used a drying charm. He looked around his clothes were gone in their place was a robe. He put it on and stepped out. Harry's stomach growled "sorry haven't eaten in a while."

She nodded "well let's get you something to eat. So when is the last time you ate?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know when did we have that meal at are first meeting."

Rebecca was shocked "that was weeks ago Harry you haven't showered or eaten in the last few weeks. I am sorry Harry something needs to be done."

Harry wasn't concerned he got something to eat and then when he went to leave his cell phone was summoned out of his hand and into Rebecca's. He looked at her in shock and betrayal. "Like I said Harry something needs to be done. These last few weeks I was wondering why you were on the street and I found out about your home life and what they did. I figured I could let it go but tonight the way you smelled and your lack of eating forced me to do something drastic I sent a secret message and it has gone through you are now in my custody. "

Harry was shocked and confused "what does that mean?"

"It means this from now you will eat breakfast then you can go and do your research or building. At noon you will come home for lunch and then you may go back until 5. After that you are to come home and we will talk or watch TV or we will go out. Then you are to be in bed by 10 and no later."

Harry folded his arms and glared at her "if I don't do this what will you do?"

"Your profits will be cut at first. Then I will hold back selling your products. The last step will be take away your cell phone and ground you here."

Harry just laughed "I can always go to another person to sell my gods."

Rebecca smiled at him Harry got nervous "Oh no I will declare you a run away and the cops will be looking for you everywhere. I will also black list you and you couldn't sell your things anywhere." Harry was muttering under his breath "No go upstairs your clothes will be washed and come back down here and we will watch a movie."

Harry was grumbling the whole way up and he found the room he was looking for and he made his way back down. He wasn't happy but his mood changed as he watched the film after it was done he was sent to bed. He got up the next morning and made his way downstairs he ate breakfast and Rebecca came down and took her time eating Harry was hoping she would eat faster.

Finally she was done she pulled out his cell phone. He looked happy "remember Harry find me at noon for lunch." He just grumbled and took his cell phone and left.

He was glad to be out of there he was walking around the base of Olympus once more. But by noon he couldn't find anything. So he opened a portal and he landed in an office and Rebecca was at a desk with their meal. He sat down and scarfed down his food and his drink and was out of there record fast. Harry regretted it because he didn't fell so well he sat down for the next half an hour and let his food settle. He got up and continued his search with no luck it would take him another day before he made a complete lap. He headed back and he sat down for dinner he didn't say anything to Rebecca. He just ate and went to go back to the room he was assigned when Rebecca stopped him and held out her hand. He grumbled and handed over his cell phone. He went upstairs and found a library so he read he was in the good part of the book when Rebecca came in "shower and then bed Harry."

Harry marked his place he went to the shower and then he went to bed. He got up and ate his breakfast but Rebecca wasn't down by the time he finished. He went upstairs and picked up his reading then he heard the door open. He looked it was Rebecca "your late for lunch Harry."

Harry was confused he looked outside and he could tell by the sun it was indeed lunch time. He stood and headed downstairs and ate lunch. He was given his cell phone and he took it to continue his search. At about 3 he found a body he took it back to Athena's throne room and sighed in frustration he knew if he started he wouldn't be home on time. So he opened a portal to the library and he picked up the book and he finished it just as it was time for dinner.

He walked down and placed his cell phone on her side of the table. He took his seat she came in a few seconds later as Harry retook his seat. She smiled when she saw the cell phone but in her arms she had some books. She set them down in front of Harry "I would like for you to read these. These books will catch you up on World History, Magic history, Math and science."

Harry just ate his dinner he would be happy to have these books because Athena's books were a little outdated. He finished up and was ready to take the books to the library when Rebecca stopped him "I have placed in your room a whole new wardrobe. I would like for you to change into the suit I have laid because tonight we are going to see a play."

Harry groaned and he took the books to the library and then went back to his room and changed. He walked downstairs and Rebecca held in her hand his cell phone. "You look nice Harry. Tonight we are going to Broadway in New York City I was unsure if you could take me via your phone. If you can't we will have to go to the ministry and take a portkey from there."

Harry took the phone from her hand as he reached her. "I can take you as long as we don't go to Olympus. But we will need to go to the Ministry to check in but I don't have a passport."

Rebecca reached down picked up her purse and pulled out some passports I have it taken care of. Harry ran the scan and found the Ministry in New York and he activated the portal. Harry took Rebecca's hand and walked her through the portal. They managed to walk right out in the back of the line. Harry closed the portal people were staring at them because it looked like they appeared out of nowhere. As they moved up in line some magical cops pulled them out of line.

"Come with us our boss wants to talk with you. Don't worry if you answer his questions he will stamp your passports and you can be on your way."

They followed the cops to the office and they were led and sat in front of a woman. "I am Ashley Portman I am head of the Magical NYPD. Now you both arrived here in unknown form of magical transportation. For security purposes can you please tell us in the manner you arrived here tonight?"

Rebecca handled the question "simple we arrived via portal."

Ashley nodded her head in understanding "Last I heard that was still being worked on how is it you achieved before some of the top researchers working on it."

Rebecca smiled at the woman "I am sorry but it is a company secret I can't tell at this time."

"Ok I can understand this but what is stopping you from entering a country without checking in because we didn't detect you we found out via word of mouth."

Harry answered this one "simply put there is a feature in the device that transports you. If you say you want to go to a destination outside of your country you punch in the coordinates. A protocol will activate and take you instead to the nearest ministry. If you want to go someplace restricted like a military base the portal will instead activate a safety protocol and it won't open. There is a safety protocol that will only allow the portal to open in an area that isn't Muggles in here. If it is an area full of magcial's it will open in an area that is safe to."

Ashley was shocked "how is it you know so much about the device kid?"

Rebecca smirked she was going to enjoy their reactions. "He should he designed it." Ashley's jaw dropped "now if you could stamp those passports we have a play to go to and we don't want to be late."

Ashley looked like she had a ton of questions but she knew she wouldn't get any answers. So she pulled out a stamp and stamped them and handed them back. "Welcome to New York."

It looked like Harry was playing on his phone but he was punching up Broadway. They stood to leave Rebecca took the passports and then walked over and opened the door and Harry put the portal in between the doorway. As they left through the door they arrived in a side alley near Broadway. Rebecca laughed as Harry closed the portal "Harry you are going to drive that woman insane with curiosity."

Harry didn't say a word just walked around to the main street and Rebecca walked them to the theatre. It turns out they would be seeing the Lion King he didn't anything about it but Rebecca told him it was a Disney movie. When the play was over Harry was stunned and amazed he never saw something so cool in his life.

They walked to the alley and took the portal home. Harry showered and went straight to bed. He got up and realized he never gave Rebecca his cellphone last night. So he went downstairs and ate breakfast and then went upstairs changed and grabbed the books she gave him. Harry then went to Athena's throne room. He stuck the body on the fire and picked up a book as he read this was pretty cool but at times dull. He then he heard a buzz. He looked at his phone he had a text message he read it 'Just reminding you to be here for lunch.'

He looked at the time he had 30 minutes to be there. He set his book down 25 minutes later and opened a portal. He walked out into an alley this was odd. He went around to the front and saw he was at one of Rebecca's off track betting places. He heard shouting coming from the place "Hurry up and put the money in the bag."

Oh great not only was she in a Muggle place it was also happening to be robbed. Harry didn't know what to do he couldn't risk exposing magic. But he couldn't let this guy get away with it then he remembered something in his reading. Goblins hated thieves and they also hated thieves who robbed from the biggest clients and also threatened their lives. Why because it took money from the goblins and if there client was dead they couldn't make money so they took them very seriously. So he let the guy rob the place he went to the alley were he knew he would run through and he opened a portal to Gringot's. He had to overrode the safety feature were it would work for muggles. Sure enough the man ran through the alley Harry hid in the shadows and the man ran through his portal Harry stepped out and walked through and closed the portal.

Harry saw the man was already captured by the time he walked through. A goblin wasn't surprised to see him for it was the one he saw when he and Rebecca came here. "Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this."

Harry gave the goblin a very goblin smirk. "He happens to be a thief who happened to have robbed Rebecca's off track betting place."

The goblin looked to the man "really how did he manage that she is magical."

"Simple she was in a Muggle area and couldn't use magic and he himself is a Muggle and used his Muggle weapon to threaten and take the money from them."

The goblin smirked "well then we will take care of this man right away then thank you for delivering him." The goblin slid Harry the man's money bag and Harry picked it up. Harry opened a portal and stepped on through. Harry heard a voice echo back through "someday I will found out how you are doing that."

Harry laughed and he closed the portal and engaged the safety feature. He walked to the front and sure enough police were there. With his cell phone out he also knew the magical police were here also. Harry walked over to them and got their attention "Sir can I talk to you?"

The man knelled down "yes what can I do for you kid?"

Harry growled he hated being called a kid. He opened the bag the cop was stunned "the thief happens to be in goblin hands and they gave me the money back."

The man stood in shock he turned to their cops "Begin clean up procedures the matter is resolved." Sure enough they were off trying to clear up this mess Harry went to find Rebecca. She was in her office taking a break from everything Harry shut the door.

"Harry if you are wondering what is going on we were robbed today. The man got away with a lot of money. So you can go back to what you were doing and don't worry about lunch."

Harry set the bag of money on her desk and opened it Rebecca was shocked. "I delivered him into the hands of the goblins and they are handling him. The magical cops are clearing up this whole situation."

Rebecca sighed in relief and so they did have lunch and Harry told her his side of the story. After lunch Harry headed back and this time decided to do research into whose ashes he had now. He had to dig through records and portraits in the room and his desk as a mess and he finally figured it out. The ashes he had was Perses the titan of Destruction and peace. He didn't know what he would do with the ashes so in the meantime he would put them in an urn and next to the ones already there.

He already had been through Athena's scrolls. But it seemed like the scrolls and books here were part of a much larger collection. But when he looked through the blue prints he saw no place for them to be. He began to form a map of the city when his phone buzzed letting him know it was dinner time. He sighed in frustration but he stood and left the throne room and headed back. He showed up to dinner Rebecca had already severed him a plate. "So after you left today what did you work on?"

"I happen to be in a process of developing a map of Olympus and seeing if just maybe there was a building left out that could be a library."

She nodded her head in understanding "makes sense but why wouldn't there be a blueprint for it."

"My theory is the building was under construction or undergoing repairs and they were using it at the site."

"So how do you plan on getting a bird's eye of the city of the gods?"

"Simple were the 12 main Olympian's sat and held there meetings to discuss matters over looked the whole city."

The rest of the dinner was held in silence and they watched a couple of movies the rest of the night. The next morning as he and Rebecca ate breakfast there was a knock on the door. One of the house elves came in "Ma'am there is an Albus Dumbledore at the door to see to discuss the matter of Harry Potter."

"Please show him in and invite him to breakfast."

A few seconds later a man with some brightly colored robes and a long beard came in. he took a seat but didn't serve himself any food. He ignored Harry and looked at Rebecca "I am here to tell you that the Ministry of Magic in England will be over turning your adoption of Harry and he will be coming back to England where he belongs."

Rebecca was shocked but she held her ground. "I am sorry to say Mr. Dumbledore that will not be happening. For you see England has no ground in doing so because the adoption has been passed through Muggle, Magical and goblin means. If you try and do such a thing you will have a fight on your hands and you will fail."

He slapped a piece of paper down "you are to hand over Mr. Potter or I will use my position as head of the ICW have you arrested and charged with kidnapping. For you see I can easily hide the fact of your adoption."

She was boiling with fury but she regained her composure and she got a sly smile on her face. Dumbledore looked at her confused wondering why she was smiling. When Dumbledore felt a wand in his back he finally wasn't so focused on Rebecca. He looked around and he saw himself surrounded by Greek Auror's. "Mr. Dumbledore please stand and surrender your wand we are placing you in custody until the ICW hears what you just said."

Dumbledore was confused at how they heard what he had said and how they got here so fast. But it mattered little to him he knew he could handle the 3 Auror's and Rebecca. He fired off a spell so fast that he blasted the 3 back and they slammed into the wall so hard and so fast they slumped to the floor out cold. He dodged the spell from Rebecca and she was losing the fight pretty quickly. Bu then he got felt something hit him he felt faint he shook his head he needed to stay in this fight. But it was enough were he got nailed by multiple spells and his wand flew out of his hand and into the hands of Harry.

Dumbledore gave into the spell and he passed out. When he came to he was stripped down to his boxers and wrapped in chains and had magic suppressing cuffs on his feet and ankles. He wouldn't be taken so easily "Fawkes." They all turned to the old man and a bird flashed into the room and Dumbledore smirked he would be out of there. But they weren't quick enough and Fawkes dodged all the blasts but then the boy grabbed the bird and pulled it down and whispered into the bird's ear.

The bird went still and then looked to Dumbledore then back to Harry. Then Fawkes trilled and Dumbledore snapped back as Fawkes cut thee connection. Dumbledore finally looked defeated because he knew he was well and truly captured and there was no getting out of this. So Dumbledore was led away this time though the Auror's left out the front door.

Rebecca turned to Harry "I am glad you got the Auror's when you did I fear what that man would do if you got you back." Harry shuddered he didn't know but it couldn't be good. "So Harry what did you whisper to Fawkes to get him to side with you?"

"I simple told him I had access to Olympus and he was welcome to come with me."

Rebecca laughed and so Breakfast was forgotten and Harry headed to Olympus along with Fawkes. Harry continued to draw his map he finished just before lunch and so he quickly opened a portal to the meeting throne room. Harry stepped through and he saw Fawkes flying about happy and so Harry overlooked Olympus. He saw a building not on his map and it seemed like it was in the middle of expansion. Harry saw the building that was near it found it on his map and opened a portal and walked through. He ran out not bothering to look around and ran to the building he saw.

When he ran in he stopped in amazement there was thousands upon thousands of scrolls and books. He would never be able to read through all of this and knew he would need a super computer to store everything in here. He recorded his position into his phone and then opened a portal and stepped out and was shocked Rebecca was actual home for lunch. He saw she didn't look too happy. She saw Harry and sighed in frustration "Thanks to you using a portal I have been hounded by people from the department of mysteries. You are so lucky we are also business partners and I could tell them trade secret but they still kept on asking questions trying to figure it out."

Harry laughed she glared at him and he stopped. "They couldn't figure it out if they tried." Harry now was nervous he was sure he was going to ask for something impossible and would raise a lot of questions. "Becca I need a supercomputer."

She was taken back this was an odd request. "Let me guess you found the library and there are too many books for you to even read."

Harry nodded his head "Pretty much."

She didn't say a word and walked out of the room and walked to some office Harry never saw. She went to the desk and began to fill out some form. "Mattie." A house elf appeared "take this to Joe. Wait for him to fill the request and bring the item here."

The house vanished with a pop and so they went back to the dining room and had lunch. Harry took a portal back to the meeting throne room. He over looked Olympus and the destruction but h was looking for something in particular. He saw the overlook where Gaia meet her end he followed the path and finally saw the mountain area where Zeus meet his end. "Fawkes." The bird came in for a landing on his shoulder "Harry pointed can you take me over there."

With a flash of fire Harry and Fawkes were gone and the next they were Harry wanted to be. "Thanks." The bird flew off and Harry recorded the position and he took it all in. All that was left was rocks and Zeus broken body. Harry walked over and used magic picked up the body and took it back to Athena's throne room and put the body on the fire. He began to figure out the runes he would need to power the supercomputer here. Then he also began to try and figure out the runes that would need to be used to power a power plant.

Before dinner was set to begin he went to the Crypt that was built for the gods. It would have held Ares but Zeus had Ares locked into his giant form and buried that way. But in this building were the remains of Ceryx, Athena, Thanatos and his daughter Erinys. Harry knew he would need Athena for his plan and would need Apollo. But he was unsure of how he would find him then he remembered something he read. The Temple of the Fates in the lower chambers was the string for every person born in Greece gods and Titans.

He was excited to have this information he headed home. He arrived back and he and Rebecca ate dinner in silence. When they finished Harry spoke up "Becca can we shopping tonight I would like to pick up a tablet."

She agreed and they went to the store and Harry had the latest tablet. He went home excited for the next day. He showered and went to bed excited for the next day he made sure he got up early. He went downstairs grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and left for the Temple of the Fates. Harry was called he found the blue prints and punched in the coordinates last night. He showed up in the area that held the string. He looked around and everything was in alphabetical order. Some strings looked to be missing even that of Kratos was missing it must be in the show chamber. Anyone who came unto the island there string was moved to the upper floors just in case they got there and in case the fates allowed them to change their fate.

But he did find Apollo's string he pulled it off the shelf. He walked over to what looked to be a bird bath and was filled with some liquid. He saw a place to put the string and he placed it in and he saw the end of Apollo's life and to Harry's relief he did die in Greece. The bad news was it looked like his body was under water and that may be the case of some Titans and other gods and as well. So Harry opened a portal went back to Athena's throne room and pulled down the list of gods and Titans. He went back to the temple of the fates and pulled down the strings and he was no more than half way to finishing when it was time to break for lunch.

Harry showed up were Rebecca was and as he arrived he heard water running and then he heard a scream. He saw Rebecca naked yet again she was what looked to be a gym shower room. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"It's time for lunch."

"Crap I lost track of time." She stepped out of the shower and the water turned off. Harry by now was covering his eyes. Rebecca laughed and pulled his hand off his eyes "Harry I don't if you see me naked I am a nudist when I can be."

So Harry opened his eyes and sure enough she wasn't covering herself. She let Harry see her drying off and changing. She got a kick out of seeing Harry so red with embarrassment. So when she was changed they walked out and they went to Burger King for lunch. When it was done Harry went to the Alley to go back to the Temple of the Fates. He got there and finished with his list of where a majority of them were.

Harry realized he would have to find a better way to breathe under water and also survive the crushing depths. The only god who could provide that was Poseidon and he himself was deep under water. Harry found it funny that the gods and Titans sank to the bottom and sank and couldn't float. Then he realized he was being dumb he could go find Neptune and get what he needed from him.

But he didn't know where Neptune was so he would have to search for him. He was falling more and more behind. So Harry went to the biggest public library for magcial's and was going to search for any clues in stories and such. He searched the Library at Rome Olympus and found nothing. So the search continued he put off doing any other research and experiments for a couple of years when just before his 11th birthday he finally found Neptune. He was found in the Egyptian underworld.

He took the body back to Athena's throne room and put the body on the fire. He rushed home and went to tell Rebecca the good news. He heard she was in the shower after spending years with her he wasn't embarrassed to see her naked. He ran into the bathroom "Rebecca guess what?"

Rebecca wasn't surprised that he came in here because he did this a number of times when he was excited or really needed to talk after a frustrating day. "Let me guess you found another clue which will lead to another dead end and more disappointment."

Harry laughed "Nope after years of research and going through books and multiple dead ends. I have finally found Neptune."

She pulled back the curtain and stared at Harry "Are you kidding me you have finally found him?"

"Nope as we speak he is currently burning and soon I will have his ashes."

She grabbed Harry and pulled him for a very wet naked hug. She let him go "Maybe now after you get Apollo and build whatever it is you can go back to making us money."

Harry saw her grin and knew she was kidding with him. He laughed "I know it has been my main goal for the last couple of years but it will pay off in the end."

So the next day since it was going to be his birthday and would be celebrated between him and Rebecca since she was his only friend. He never did meet her mother or father after all these years. On the day he awoke he was surprised to see an owl waiting for him he went to reach for the letter when his senses screamed at him not to do so. So he shooed the owl away and he read the front of the envelope it was from Hogwarts.

He just marched straight down to Rebecca's room. Dumbledore after that faithful day was forced to retire from all positions of power expect for Headmaster. He was also banned from entering Greece. He walked in and he went over and shock Rebecca awake something he had never done since he had been here. She rolled over "What is it Harry?" Harry though laughed as he saw the state she was in. Rebecca glared "you get woken up and see how good you look. So I know you didn't come in here to make fun of me so what is it?"

"I thought you would like to know I received a letter from Hogwarts."

Her eyes went wide she as out of bed and changing so quickly. She marched down the hall back to Harry's room. She took out her wand and waved it over the letter. "That manipulative old goat fucker he made the letter a portkey."

"Good thing I didn't touch it I almost did before my all senses told me not to touch it."

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement "Why don't you go get the ICW Auror's it is there department."

So Harry went downstairs and made a Floo call and they came right away. They went upstairs ran some tests on the letter. "Mr. Potter it seems to be linked to your magical signature. So we will form up on you and grab unto your shoulders and ask you to touch the letter."

So Harry stood in front of the letter all the Auror's formed up behind with their hands on a person's shoulder then two people touched him. Harry reached down and Rebecca grabbed his hand "I am coming to."

Harry grabbed the letter and as soon as he arrived he had to duck as a spell flew directly towards him. The spell fight was on It seems Dumbledore brought some Auror's he trusted and they were highly skilled. But one of them nailed Rebecca with a spell the fight paused as they felt a huge change in magical pressure. They saw it was coming from Harry and he was pissed they never saw an 11 year old kid produce this much magic. He unleashed it at the British group all bunch slammed into the wall. Harry turned to Dumbledore "you sick fucking bastard. I don't know what you want with my life but today it ends you shall not see the end of this day."

After that Harry unloaded on Dumbledore the ICW just stood in amazement as an 11 year old took on the world's strongest wizard. Dumbledore though was keeping up and it seemed Harry was close to tiring. Harry slammed Dumbledore back unto the balcony and then he slammed his foot down and they heard a crack and the balcony broke free. Dumbledore went down with it Harry just slumped to the floor breathing heavy and looking like he went 12 rounds with Ali.

Harry saw as the some of the ICW Auror's went down and checked on Dumbledore. One of them yelled up "He is still alive but he is hurt pretty bad."

Harry after that passed out and he awoke up in a hospital wing he looked around he was impressed with it. A woman came over "I am Madam Promfrey I am the Hogwarts Healer. You Mr. Potter exhausted your core but you will be alright with some rest and take a break from magic."

Harry nodded his head "What about my friend Rebecca?"

The nurse pulled back the curtain and Rebecca was on her own bed awake. "Same thing she got nailed with a core draining curse and it caused her to pass out."

Madam Promfrey walked away after that. Rebecca looked at and smirked "some birthday huh Harry."

Harry had to agree this is not how he imaged his birthday going he really wished that letter hadn't come. "So tell me do you know how Dumbledore is fairing."

Just then the senior ICW Auror walked in "I am glad to see you both up. I am also glad you are ok Rebecca because if you weren't I would hate to see Harry go berserk again."

Rebecca seemed shocked by that "Promfrey told me he just used some magic and that somehow Dumbledore was hurt I didn't hear about this berserk mode."

The ICW was smiling and he explained the fight to Rebecca Harry honestly didn't remember some of it. "When we dug him out and we rushed him to St. Mungos and they worked on him. It seems Albus Dumbledore will never walk again and he has lost a majority of the mobility in his wand hand. He is also lost some of the memories from when he hit his head we don't know how it will affect him." Harry was stunned in a matter of terms he had just taken down the strongest wizard of their time. "I am here to tell you that you are free from any wrong doing."

With that he walked out Rebecca looked to him "Harry you do realize you are stronger than Dumbledore."

Harry turned to Rebecca in shock "how when he wasn't even tiring by the time I took him out."

Rebecca nodded her head "yes but you were doing this wand less you have not got the focus of the spells down you were using a lot more magic then you needed to use I am guessing. I have someone who can teach you to refine the magic you use wand less and you will see how strong you really are."

Harry agreed to it so the time he had in Olympus from that day had been reduced he could only get after lunch. The mornings he would get the lessons and boy were they informative. Harry had finally figured away for him to use Neptune's ashes. He made a small metal plate that would allow him to survive any depth and breathe underwater and also he went and recovered Hephaestus body and he worked some of the ashes into the rune work so that way he could be the right temperature anywhere. But now the tricky part he would need to attach it to his body and needed to be close to the lungs. He also had plates from his arms and legs that would allow him to swim really fast.

He took the plates and headed home he was nervous to ask Rebecca for something like this but it needed to be done. He ate in silence finally Rebecca had enough "Harry whatever you need to say just say it."

He sighed in nervousness "I need a healer that would perform a surgery without questioning why and would be willing to do an unnecessary surgery."

Rebecca was confused "why would you need something like that?" So harry explained to her what he need to be done. Rebecca sighed in frustration "I do have someone like that on staff I will schedule an appointment."

For the next couple of days Harry spent it learning his lessons and he also worked on the final design for a new power plant. Then the day came for the surgery and Harry was put under when he awoke he didn't feel any different but he would soon test that out. But he needed to rest a couple of days and give time for the plates and runes time to settle. So he continued his lessons and put the finishing touches on the power plant.

He went to Rebecca the next day he had a full list of what companies she owned the only thing he didn't have was the number of black market people she knew. After lunch was finished the next day he stopped Rebecca from going back to work. "I know your family owns a number of power plants. I need for you at one of the sites begin to build this new power plant." He slid the blue prints over to her "I know you have a magical construction team they would need to build it. This power plant will have a lot more power because it will harness the power of lighting. This in turn allows you to have a lot more power and it will be cleaner and people's bills will in turn go down and this allows you to make more money as more customers will want to use your power from your plant."

Rebecca looked it over "if it works and we start to make more money and we can but the smaller companies and some of the bigger companies will want to merge with us. Then we will corner the market on power. This is brilliant I will have start on it right away I am so glad you are back Harry."

Harry laughed and he left after that and headed to the flooded areas of Mount Olympus. He sighed and he stripped down to the diving pants he had on. He stepped into the water and dove in. He let his body get used to but he was amazed it had worked. So he swam around and he pulled out his cellphone he had managed to water proof with the aid of Neptune's ashes. He swam to the coordinates and he began to pull the bodies out he would pull one out swim it to shore and continue. Harry never realized he had worked passed dinner time. But he knew he was in trouble when he got the bodies back into Athena's throne room and put Apollo's on the fire he was in trouble.

He didn't even change he just opened a portal back. He was surprised to see Rebecca smiling "Harry I am in too good of a mod right now to care you our late because I am going to make so much money on this idea of yours. So sit down eat take your time when you are done come join me so we can watch some TV."

So Harry ate and watched some TV but for the next couple of days he worked on how he would work his supercomputer and get it to work the way he wanted. He began to work some runes and ashes into the supercomputer. He soon had the supercomputer powered by just using the natural electricity in the air. The next thing he did was try to make an AI construct and it worked and it had a female voice so he named it Cortana. He even managed to build a platform for it and managed to create her a holographic form. He managed to connect her to the internet and she managed to hack some websites and soon he had a massive library of books videos at his fingertips. He then used some of Apollo's ashes and he made a fast robot that would scan the books in the Library of Olympus. He then also connected his tablet so he could read any text she sent him and then he got built a small blue tooth that was almost like a hearing aid barely noticeable to see. He would be able to make calls but it always was connected to Cortana so he could talk to her anytime.

This took him another and he finished in time for the new power plant to go online and it went off without a hitch. So now Harry would work on a project that would make him and Rebecca money because the construct would be only for him to use. So he was looking to the list of the gods when Cortana chimed. "Why don't you use Tartarus you would be able to bring back the monsters of old. You could train them to fight and use them as a security force."

Harry was stunned for if he indeed brought them back as babies and trained to fight and be body guards they would make tons of money. Plus he could bring back the giant monsters of old they would only need to feed once and a while and the rest of the time would feed on the magic in the air. The magical island nations like Themyscira located in the Bermuda Triangle, Atlantis located in the Sea of Monsters located in the Ionian Sea located between Greece and Italy and took in magical people from both nations, and then there was Shangri-La they made the Muggles believe it was on land but it really was located within the Devil's triangle.

The monsters of old were a lot smarter than the ones now. Hell the Centaurs magical people knew where the star gazers not the warriors of old and were a lot bigger. So he brought Tartarus body to the fire and then he headed home. The next day he had Cortana explain to him how to bring back the monsters. He was told he could bring them back as babies and without their memories and he could also govern there breeding. Harry decided to stick with Themyscira and Atlantis because he knew Shangri-La would want the monsters from their lands.

So the next day he had Rebecca set up appointment with the leader of Themyscira Diana he was allowed even though it was mostly a woman nation and was the home to the Amazons. He arrived and he saw the woman walking around in various states of undress he forced himself not to look. He walked into the palace and bowed before Diana "Your Highness."

She cut right to business "I hear you have a way to make are island safer. How do you purpose to do that exactly?"

Harry didn't say a word he just knelt down and touched the ground and muttered something. Then out of the ground sprang a baby Cyclops. The people in the hall gasped because a Cyclops was not seen in ages. Harry stood up "this is how your Majesty I have the ability to bring back the monsters of old."

Diana stood from her throne and looked at the monster. "What do you want in exchange for the monsters?"

"We want 20 percent of the shares of Amazon and the rights to sell are goods here on the island."

Diana looked to be mulling it over then she spoke "you can have 35 percent if you agree to the list of monsters we want and you give us a Kraken to roam the waters."

Harry knew this was the negation game but he had to place his cards on the table. "Just so you know it will be only the monsters of Greece."

Diana nodded "I figured that so do we have a deal or don't we?" Diana stuck out her hand and Harry mulled it over and thought it was pretty good deal but then he had a realization she was trying to pull one over on him.

He didn't shake her hand "as long as you give us the right to sell on your island we have a deal."

Diana laughed "I see all males are not stupid ok you may have the right but they have to be female. So all together you will have 35 percent of the shares for Amazon and the right for your female workers to sell your goods here. Now do we have a deal or don't we?"

This time Harry too her hand and shock it and the deal was struck. In the end he gave them the Kraken they wanted. Plus he gave them some wraiths, satyr, harpy, nymph, Minotaur, a couple more Cyclops, gorgon, siren, Cerberus, hound, wild magical boar, Griffin, chimera, and Hippocampi. They didn't want Centaurs because unlike the rest of the animals Centaurs could breed with them and speak with them so they didn't want that. The reason for this because the only time men were allowed on the island was to discuss business then they had to leave. So it was with the case of Harry when his business was completed.

Next stop was Atlantis and they were the biggest supplier of magical goods and technology for the Muggle world. So people were always trying to spy and break unto the island if they weren't invited. But they couldn't come to agreement and it seemed things stalled out. When a man walked in Harry didn't know who he was but Rebecca seemed to know who he was. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"For me and Michaels annual game of risk and we decide what areas we can work in."

Harry was shocked this was Rebecca's father and this is how they did business. "Why not merge the companies." Harry said.

The man laughed "we have tried but neither of us was willing to fold."

"Well you both could run it and if you come to a disagreement play a game and get an overseer so no one cheats. If Michael is unsure what he would get out of this benefit he would get the monsters we talked about. His people would be happy and the island would be a lot safer."

Michael smiled "sounds agreeable to me what say you Bob?"

Rebecca's father mauled it over "yeah let's do it I am tired of competing if we merge it would be better for business."

So Rebecca and he left later at home she was informed that she would no longer need to be running around that someone who love to do it from Michael's company would be on it. Harry was stunned when she got so excited when she found out she would in charge of research and development. She smirked at Harry "who do you think would look over the work you handed me before I sent it out."

Harry was also official employed and he was given an office to work in for he needed it. He was having Cortana go through the books scanned and sorting the information he would print for the magical and what he could print for the Muggle. When Harry was walking down the street coming back from shopping when 4 black SUVS pulled out and Harry was shot with a dart. He felt himself get drowsy and he was out.

He woke up chained to a wall in a jumpsuit next to some other prisoners. One other guy was awake "welcome to the camp kid here is the gist of it Muggles never forgot about magic. They have learned to protect themselves. Now they wish how to take us out so they capture us and do tests on us. We are also tortured into making wards so they can figure out how to take them down. "

Harry was shocked and he focused his magic and the chains unlocked and he fell to the floor and alarms blared. "Cortana shut them off."

The alarms went silent Harry began to free the other prisoners but Harry was the only one who could do wand less magic. People came rushing in and a man shouted "activate security protocols."

Guns popped out of the ceiling Harry wasn't worried in the least bit. "Cortana have them lock unto anyone non magical. " The Muggles ran as the shots from the guns fired and it killed one in there group. It turns out there was a spy in their midst. They made for the exits "Cortana record the evidence here and then blow up this place." As they left they gathered there things that were taken when they were captured. Harry wasn't sure if the portal could handle so many so they decided to leave out the front. They thought they would have left due to the defenses but the power went out as they left the door. They ran into a massive army outside of the doors. Harry knelt down to the ground.

One of the men in the group knelt next to Harry "You can't surrender now."

Harry turned to the man and smirked to the man "I am not surrounding I am calling in back up." Out of the ground sprang Cyclops and Cerberus and Minotaur's. The Muggles backed up in shock but they quickly raise their weapons. The men needed no instruction they armed the creatures and Harry sent them forth into battle. Magcial's fought against the army and the creatures ran through them and destroyed vehicles and tanks.

When one of the creatures fell it went back to Tartarus. When a magical fell someone transfigured into something small and was pocketed. In the end there numbers were small and the Muggles still outnumbered them. One of the men laughed "surrender now and you will live."

Harry knew he had the high ground and the only way out for the Muggles was up the hill. Harry turned to his men "line up behind me single file." The men looked at him confused "do as I say if you want to live."

The Muggles laughed as they did this they took it as surrender. But as soon as the last person was in line Harry opened a portal. The Muggles looked on in wonder when Lava poured forth from the portal. They opened fire but they were protected by the portal they turned running up but on occasion a magical would lean out and held them back with a spell. Finally they were all dead and Harry closed the portal. Cortana spoke up "I can destroy the building now if you would like."

Harry saw the Auror's "No Cortana leave it the Magical world needs to see this."

The magical did hear of this and they were outraged they demanded action. Research was done inside and they found they had records of more buildings. So strike teams were launched with Muggle born being the ones who carried them out. They kept them under wraps and so did the Muggles. Until one of them wouldn't take defeat and he hacked into a computer system and launched a missile and all of magical Salem was exposed to the world.


	140. Chapter 140

Harry potter who was taking runes in his third year was working on a homework assignment. He did some reading on the book on the diary last year and found out it had to do with soul magic was all he got. So with his basic rune knowledge he made one for releasing a soul he kept it lowered powered enough where his soul would stay anchored and the one in his head would be released or that's what he hoped would happen.

He stepped inside of the circle and he activated nothing happened at first. Then he screamed as it felt like his head was being ripped apart. He then saw through his pain he saw his cloak which was in his pocket float out. It looked to take on the shape of a man but he couldn't see anything. Then he saw the cloak shrink and he saw a body forming he looked up to see the cloak change to a helmet. He was confused were the man came from but then man knelt in front of Harry. "Let me help you my son."

With that the man flicked his scar and Harry screamed as he felt it ripped open. Then he felt pulling Harry tried seeing what was going on then he saw the man stand. He snapped his wrist and he had to be a ball of goo in his hand. He threw it to the ground and hands came out of the ground and took the goo back to wherever they came from. Harry stood on shaky legs but the man was now blurry he took off his glasses and he could see. This confused him but he looked to the man "thank you whoever you are but it looks like I screwed up the ritual."

The man smiled "yes to release the soul in your head but not the soul trapped in your cloak." Harry was shocked but he was afraid at what he might have released instead "you have nothing to fear from me kid because you are not dead. If you still don't know who I am let me introduce myself I am Hades Lord of the Underworld."

Harry was confused "how I thought the gods were just myths made up by the ancients to make since of things they didn't understand."

Hades chuckled "no those stories were made up the magcial's after we were gone. No we are the guardians of those domains sent forth by the Maker himself. But Merlin came along and in secret devised a way to trap us in everyday objects because he wanted us out of the way to make Arthur king and to take magic away from the Muggles. I can feel that the world is in chaos and I can feel it dying. The other guardians need to be released in order to cleanse this world and make things right."

Harry was stunned "how will they be released? Wont the wizards stop anyone who tries to release them."

Hades nodded in agreement "Yes me and Athena were the last ones to be trapped are last great act was to wipe the knowledge of how to trap us from this world. Apollo told me before he was trapped that the one to release me would be the one to release us all. So it is up to you kid you must find and release them all. In the mean time I have work to do to in bringing the souls lose on earth and sorting the ones waiting for a place to go in the underworld."

With a flash Hades was gone and Harry was left standing there in shock. He memorized how he made the circle and he destroyed it and continued to lunch. Harry walked in and took his spot Hermione was the only one there Ron was who knows were. The hall was filling up and Ron joined them and all the teachers and the headmaster took his seat. Harry saw nearly headless Nick talking with the Gryffindor crowd. When a black hand reached up from the ground and grabbed Nick's foot and began to drag him down. Nick looked scared but he knew he couldn't fought people were scared more so when they saw the Bloody Baron being dragged down also.

Then they heard Snape scream they looked to him to see his left arm was smoking. He rolled up his sleeve and it looked like ink was rolling off his arm. He turned to the headmaster "sir the only way for that to happen is if the dark lord is dead."

The headmaster looked to Harry and the headmaster addressed him. "Harry what happened to your scar and where are your glasses?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders pretending to be confused "I don't know sir one minute I am walking down the hall then the next everything went black and I woke up I could see and it was gone. I didn't think anything bad happened so I let it go."

Headmaster stood in rage "of course it's a bad thing Hades has been released and he is calming any lost soul that includes ghosts."

Harry looked at the headmaster "How could it be bad Voldemort is gone from this world for good."

The Head master just stormed out of the hall he looked to be a man on mission. No one saw the headmaster for the rest of the night until the next morning. He stood looking like he was up all night. "History of magic is canceled the Professor has moved on along with the rest of the ghosts here and all over the world. We are working to see who released Hades and that person will be dealt with."

Harry wasn't worried so since that was his next class he decided to walk around. He came up to an empty seventh floor classroom. He began to pace so he could think of how to find the rest of the gods. He saw a doorway form he walked into the doorway and inside was just a plain Tiara. He was confused but then he took a closer look at the Tiara and saw it Ravenclaw lost Diadem. Maybe this was the reason she was so smart just maybe there was a god locked inside and harry figured it would be Athena. He drew a circle from memory he then went over and grabbed the diadem and placed it in the circle and activated it.

The Tiara began to rise as it did a body formed and it was female. Finally the tiara began to rest on the head of a woman Harry would call pretty. He was stunned the woman smiled "You have done well child in releasing me. But I do not have time to talk for I have much work to do."

She shimmered Harry went to leave out of the doorway and his mind began to form a thought. He was ready to dismiss it but he wasn't going to ignore it. So he formed the circle and he managed to get the circle just under the entry way when he was finished he activated it. But unlike the others this one seemed to come out of the door. The man stood and smiled at Harry "I see child you have a good head on your shoulders to realize that I Janus god of doorways was trapped in there."

The man was here one second and gone the next and when he did it sounded like a door closed. Harry laughed and he looked back to the room he was just in and saw it was gone and all that was left was a picture and nothing else. Harry shrugged Hermione ran up to him in a panic. "Harry something is wrong all my books are gone and the books in the library are gone and other people are reporting missing books."

"Hermione what am I supposed to do I don't know where the books have gone."

"I know Harry but what am I supposed to do without books."

Harry shrugged his shoulders then took her hand "play games for once."

So the rest of the day since classes couldn't be taught really without books everyone played various games throughout the day and went to bed. Harry got up and headed to breakfast when he heard someone talking at his table. "My brother wrote me and told me Muggles are freaking out because the internet is down and TV is down and all his DVDS, CDs and video games are just plain gone."

Harry was amazed but he knew what was happening Athena was deciding what information the Muggles were going to have. She would return everything when she was done sorting through everything. Classes again were canceled so Harry walked around when Janus appeared in front of him. "I have something that is need of your help."

Janus grabbed his hand and Harry next found himself somewhere he looked to be a gateway In the middle of the room with a silver veil that covered the enter center of it. "I have heard the people here call it the veil of death. I can't seem to close it so I figured it was a god so I figured you could release him."

Harry began to draw the circle on the gateway and he heard people knocking on the door leading into this room. Harry figured Janus locked the doors and no one would be able to get in here. "Boy people are going to be lacking in the creativity field for a while."

Harry paused in his work and turned him "why do you say that?"

Janus laughed "the Fates have stopped alternate realities for all of time. But with the gone alternate realities began to form. With me gone doorways began and since the muses were gone and thus creativity. So when doorways began to form in realties certain people could peer through and they began to steal from them and pain what they saw and write what they saw. Hell things from the other realities have been able to get through thus the UFO's and EMF's but they can't stay long so they travel back to where they came from. But I have closed those doors and none of that can get through."

Harry put his hand on the circle to activate it the Veil shimmered and a man stepped out. Janus waved his hand and the veil vanished and the stone gate way crumbled. Janus turned to the man who stepped out "Thanatos so good to see you."

Thanatos smiled "I see someone has finally decided to release us. Not a moment too soon either there are tons of people on this Earth that shouldn't be alive. I need to go and fix that mistake."

Harry gulped Thanatos turned to him "don't worry young man you are far too important for me to collect your soul that should have been gone when you were just an infant."

Harry sighed in relief and Harry found himself back in the corridor Janus took him from. He was also alone he heard the bell for lunch. So he headed down he took his usually seat and he noticed as he ate a lot of owls were flying back and forth with black envelopes. Dumbledore looked pissed and a little frightened and seemed to be holding his wand a little closer.

The next day classes where back in session because books had reappeared. So Harry went through his classes and Dumbledore had hired a new history teacher. They were discussing the discovery of Floo travel. Harry thought it was cool finally it came time for lunch Harry sat next to Hermione who was reading a paper. She was almost finished with lunch when Hermione spoke "The muggles are still trying to figure out what caused the books to vanish and then come back. The department of mysteries couldn't hide it this time."

"I don't think they couldn't cover it they were trying to figure out what happened to the books."

Hermione nodded in agreement "that makes sense but now they are trying to discover why magcial's can use a portkey or apperate."

Harry shrugged his shoulder he knew why they couldn't because they opened doorways in the fabric of reality and Janus had closed them and watched the doorways. Harry though was still going over today's history lesson in his head. He finished lunch and when he finished his classes for the day he snuck off to an unused classroom. "Janus."

The man appeared in front of him "yes Harry what can I do for you?"

Harry pulled out his history book and showed him a picture. "I need to go there. It is Salem and I think it holds Hestia."

With that last word Harry found himself in a supply closet this was weird. He opened the door and he saw he was in the magical museum and that a fire alarm was going off. He pulled up his hood and cast a disillusion charm on it and he walked to the urn where all Floo powder was made and was taken down once a month to make it. He heard he doors slam shut and then lock. He reached into his pocket and began to draw a circle he speed it up when he heard someone whacking something against the door. He finished when he heard the door breaking apart he ran put the urn inside of the circle.

He was stopped from activating the circle when wizards rushed in with their wands pointed at him. "Freeze you will not be releasing anymore gods."

Harry gulped someone fired a spell at him he dove for cover as more spells headed his way. As he was behind cover he was on the edge of the circle and he put his hand on it and activated it. Harry felt it get hot and then he heard people scream he heard a female voice "it is ok to come out young wizard it is safe."

Harry stood up and he saw scorch marks on the floor and the area where the circle was black like a great fire was there. Then he took a look at the woman she was beautiful and then he laughed. Hestia glared at him he reined himself in "Sorry I find it funny that you have red hair and control fire."

Hestia laughed "a lot of people do find it funny."

She grabbed his hand and they were back in Hogwarts. She was gone Harry walked down in time for dinner. But something didn't feel right he decided to turn away from going to dinner he was heading upstairs. He was blocked by Dumbledore was holding a piece of paper "Harry I am disappointed in you for releasing the gods. I am afraid I am going to have to take you into custody."

Harry ran back down the stairs he dodged the spells from the headmaster. He ran into Hermione he quickly got back up and took off running. People watched wondering what was going on the headmaster shouted. "Stop Harry Potter he is the one releasing the gods."

A lot of the student body joined in but a blonde hair girl protected him. He grabbed her hand he ran for a doorway but he was cut off by Dumbledore. He thought he was done until Hannah Abbott in his year she was already 5 foot 11 and weighed 140 pounds easily all of it curves and muscle. She speared the hell out of Dumbledore he managed to hold unto the wand but the paper floated out of his hand. Hannah picked up and Harry ran forward grabbed her hand and they took off running again Harry had a doorway in sight.

Harry saw a spell fly by and blocked the doorway he looked behind him and saw Dumbledore was back up. Harry let go of the one girls hand and he fired off a fire spell and it was huge Dumbledore was forced to hit the deck to avoid it. He saw the other students catching up. He turned to run when he saw Tracey anther girl from his year come around the corner and rush forward and step on Dumbledore's wand hand.

Dumbledore grabbed his hand and his wand was on the ground. Tracey used her foot to kick it up to her. Dumbledore scrambled to grab it before her. Harry knew it must be important and he wanted it from Dumbledore. Harry watched as the wand rushed towards him Dumbledore fired off a spell towards him from a spare wand. Harry was forced to duck but Hannah used her long arms to grab the wand before Dumbledore could summon it back to him. The other students caught up but they stopped short when they saw a dark shadow form in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was freaked out "Fawkes." But his faithful companion never came a wall of fire sprang up and it cut off the students from aiding the headmaster. A voice rang out from the flames "sorry Dumbledore fire travel is no more your bird can't help you."

Dumbledore gulped he took off running but he was stopped when hands sprang up and grabbed his legs. He fell flat on his face he tried scrambling away he tried firing spells anything he could and he broke free from the hands. He turned to run but he ran smack dab into Thanatos. He fell back to the floor and scrambled to safety and stood back up with his wand out Harry saw McGonagall show up behind Thanatos and Harry tried to warn him. But it was too late he watched as chains flew towards Thanatos.

But they never reached their destination as more hands sprang up and grabbed the chains. Then the hands grabbed her and held her down. Thanatos ducked the spells fired by Dumbledore the students finally put out the wall of fire. Harry along with the girls fired off spells to hold them back. As they fought Harry felt spells enter his mind he never heard of. But none the less he fired them but the hoard was too much and he and the girls tired.

It looked like Dumbledore was able to hold back Thanatos as more students aided him. Harry saw the wand Dumbledore had in Hannah's hand. It must have what hid him from Thanatos so Harry took it and he found a corner away from the fighting. He quickly drew the circle and activated it just as he saw the girl's fad from exhaustion.

Erinyes arose from the circle and rushed down the hall. Harry destroyed the circle and he went aided however he could. But Hestia's power looked it recovered from being doused and columns of fire sprouted up in the hall. He saw Erinyes using her wings and gusts of wind held back the students. She was using some kind of magic to take out the students with them busy Thanatos was advancing on Dumbledore but still couldn't seem to get close to him.

So Harry moved quickly down the hall with the students busy no one saw him. He managed to come up behind Dumbledore. Harry used the last bit of magic to paralyze Dumbledore. It held long enough for Thanatos to grab Dumbledore around his throat and squeeze. Dumbledore shock and seized and went slack. The students fled when they saw their leader was down. The hands of Hades released McGonagall and she fled also but the hands moved down the hall and gladly took Dumbledore's body and dragged him down to the underworld.

At the moment all the gods are rescued so far appeared and they looked happy. The girls joined Harry they all looked like they went 12 rounds with Mike Tyson. But they all were confused why the gods would be so happy to be rid of Dumbledore. Athena answered like she was reading his mind "He wasn't always called Dumbledore he at one point went by the name of Merlin." The girls and Harry's jaw dropped in shock no wonder he looked worried when he realized the gods were being released.


	141. Chapter 141

Harry Potter was just getting home after his horrible 4th year at school. The morning after he got back from Hogwarts he went for a walk. In the middle of his walk it began to pour so he ducked inside of a shop. It happened to be a tattoo parlor the man at the counter addressed him "what can I do you for chief?"

"Sorry I was just ducking in out from the rain."

"Well if you want to stay pick up a broom and sweep up."

Harry didn't mean doing that so he grabbed a broom against the wall and began to sweep. He passed by a room and he heard some panicking "Ma'am are you sure you want this piercing we can stop if you want."

The woman didn't say anything Harry walked in he could see she was panicking but he could also see she wanted this. He placed a hand on her shoulder "Ma'am it will be alright calm down."

The woman relaxed and a smile came to her face and she grabbed his hand "go ahead do it now please."

The man put the gun up to her ear and gave her a piercing in her upper lobe. She winced and squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter but it didn't hurt. He put the earring in and snapped it into place and when he was done the woman let his hand go. Harry left the room and continued his sweeping. The man sought him out "who are you are kid?"

"Harry sir I was told to sweep in an exchange for ducking in here to get out of the rain."

"Well I am Rob you have a natural talent with the clients Harry how would like to this summer be my apprentice. You will get paid and who knows maybe if you are really good you may be piercing by the end of the summer and get paid more in tips."

Harry looked excited so he agreed and Harry took lessons and he paid close attention and he took it naturally. Hell when he thought he was good enough he was told he would practice on himself because according to Rob if you couldn't pierce yourself you had no business piercing anyone else. So Harry gave himself a helix piercing and then he pierced his eyebrow and then he gave himself shark bites and pierced his nose. Rob laughed when he couldn't pierce his tongue so he helped him out and did it for him. So after he did all this just before his birthday Rob began to allow him to do facial piercings.

While he did the facial piercings Rob was teaching him the nipple and private parts piercings and the corset piercings and the other obscure piercings. He had a lot of money thanks to his summer job. He got back home he was surprised the Dursley's didn't care about his piercings. They were just happy he was out of the house and out of there and he was paying for his own food. But as he neared his home he Remus and Moody waiting just outside of his house. Remus walked up to him "what have done Harry?"

"What I wanted for once now what are you doing here?"

Remus answered the question "we are going to take you were your godfather and the Weasley's are. Your time here is up."

"Thanks but no thanks I have a summer job. You came get me if you want and take me to the train station on the first." With that he walked past them and into the house.

Harry didn't hear anything from them he got his list in the next couple of days. So on Sunday when he had a day off he went to the alley and got some money and bought the things on his list. As he went to leave someone stopped him he turned around it was a female with piercings. "Sorry but I saw you had Muggle earring how would you like to but some magical piercings."

"Lead on." He walked in this place was small but it looked like it had a lot of earrings. He saw each one of them had a description of what they did. It looked in order for them to work they needed to work in pairs. "Is it possible to get some more piercings so I can get them in pairs?"

She nodded her head in agreement "sure I can do that just the earring you want and we can go back and do it."

Harry shock his head reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and gave her the license he got from Rob that showed he was certified to do piercings. "I would prefer to do it myself if that isn't a problem."

She took the card and looked it over "well we use the same machines as the muggles so it isn't a problem pick out the earring you want and come on back."

He picked them out and she took them and carried them to the back Harry followed her. So in the end he gave himself anther helix piercing in the other ear he could now understand any language and also have more acute earring. He gave himself anther 3 more eyebrow piercing one next to the one he already had and 2 in the other eyebrow and it did improve his vision and would allow him to see in any light spectrum and see in the dark it also allow him to understand any written word in a foreign language. He gave himself anther nose piercing and it would allow him to have the nose power of a bear. The lip piercings would vibrate if poison or a potion passed his lips if it was in food.

The tongue earring he replaced and it would let him know if he was drinking any potion or poison and would neutralize it until he either would swallow or spit it out. It also allowed him to speak any language. In the end he allowed Sarah to pierce his nape of his neck so it would give him a warning if someone tried to fire a spell at his back. He also gave himself web piercings in both of his hands. The one in the right in any language and the one in the left would allow him to write with his left hand.

Harry sighed in frustration "Rob is so going to kill me for getting a piercing someplace else."

Sarah laughed "Nope Rob is my brother that is the only reason I allowed you to pierce yourself I gave him a call and let him know what was going on."

Harry was shocked "Rob is magical."

Sarah shock her head "No I am Muggle born and Rob never got the gift but since he is family he knows about magic."

Harry sighed in relief he was ready to leave "since you are now one of a few magcial's to know how to do piercings Rob is having me finish your training. But if you want you can stay here in the apartment upstairs."

Harry totally agreed so it went home grabbed his things and came back. It turns out Sarah's shop not only did it enter into Diagon alley it also went into Muggle London. There was a door that separated the two sides and only employees could go from one side to another. Harry saw not a lot of magcial's came in for piercings. Harry when he wasn't busy he was reading Hogwarts a history.

It was the last day working here when Sarah came in and sat down on his chair. Harry looked at her confused and his eyes bugged out of his head when she took of her shirt and she was topless. "Ok Harry you have been doing facial piercings it is time to put what I have taught you and do a nipple piecing and a navel piercing."

Harry was nervous but in the end he got the job done. Sarah sat up and looked at them "good job."

She put her shirt back on Harry sighed in relief and so his last day he did one more navel piercing and a 4 more nipple piercings. By the end of the day he wasn't turning red anymore with embarrassment. The next day he took Sarah's Floo to the platform with his things. He got on the train and found a compartment and put his things up. A girl who was wearing strange glasses walked in and put her thing up and took a seat across from him.

"I see you are light and free like a heavy burden is off your shoulders." Harry went to say something "No need to ask Harry I am Luna Lovegood."

Harry had heard of her she was a strange girl and said weird things but it could see it in her eyes when she took off the glasses she saw things other people didn't. "So Luna what are my lucky numbers."

Luna laughed and gave him a bright smile "you are the first person to see me for who I really am."

The door opened Ron and Hermione and Ron gave him a strange look. "Harry what the hell did you do to your face?" Harry never got a chance to answer "whatever you do remove them and go back to being normal."

Luna actual defend him "I actual think he is quite sexy."

Ron turned towards her "who asked you anything you wouldn't know normal if it jumped up and bit you. So why don't you take your Loony ass out of here you freak."

Harry lost it he stood up and got in his face "Ron I want her here since you have nothing nice to say how about you get your sorry ass out of here."

Ron didn't seem fazed "come on Harry I am your best friend you actual want that freak in here."

Harry slugged Ron right in the face he stumbled out of the compartment and Harry with his foot pushed Ron's trunk out and it nailed him in the shins he screamed. Harry pulled Hermione the rest of the way into the compartment and closed the door and locked it and put a silencing charm on the door.

Hermione took a seat "Harry I am so sorry not writing this summer my family wanted to make sure I stayed with them all summer to they took me to Australia for the summer and stayed with family."

Harry leaned over and hugged her "it is cool Hermione I was busy with a summer job anyways so it's no big deal." Hermione went to say something "don't worry I managed to get my homework done and hell you I had time to read Hogwarts a history you were right it is a cool book." Hermione went to say something again "as for where I worked I learned how to do piercings and did them all summer."

Hermione seemed satisfied Luna laughed Harry and Hermione looked to her. "I thought I was the only who answered questions before they were asked."

Harry and Hermione laughed "we do that a lot since we know each other so well?" Hermione said.

The rest of the trip they spent talking it came time for them to change. "Harry you want to leave so me and Luna can change."

Harry just gave her a raised eyebrow "Hermione I have done nipple piercings and I have seen people get there privates pieced so you can change in front of me."

Hermione was ready to say something when Luna began to pull her shirt off "good enough for me."

Luna was in just in her bra and panties digging through her trunk for her uniform. "Shouldn't you have done that before you undressed?" Hermione asked her.

Luna stood up and pulled off her bra and panties "that is undressed Hermione." She sat back down naked and dug through her trunk. Hermione was stunned more so when Harry took a glance then went back to changing himself. Hermione gave in pulled out her uniform and quickly changed and Luna changed into her uniform.

The train stopped and they dragged their stuff off the train took a carriage. Susan Bones joined them "Harry I saw you working at Sarah's piercing well I was in America I got a piercing but now it is red itchy and swollen."

It was dark out but the carriages had pretty bright lanterns. He stood up and sat next to her and took a look at ear she had a helix piercing. He winced it was nasty he removed the earring and did some basic healing charms Sarah taught him. He then went to his trunk and pulled out his old Muggle helix earring. He went back and placed it in her ear "this is stainless steel not the nickel crap you had in your ear. After dinner go see Madam Promfrey she should have a potion to heal it and also keep it clean."

She leaned over and hugged Harry "thanks I didn't want to prove to my aunt that getting this was a bad idea."

"Next time come see me if you want a piercing."

Susan nodded and they pulled up to the castle and they took their trunks and put them with the rest of the trunks. Harry walked in and he sat next to Hermione in there usually spot Ron was at the other end away from them. Snape came up to them "100 points from Gryffindor for those disgusting piercings now remove them."

Harry gave him a raised eyebrow "I don't have to sir it say in Hogwarts a history a student may have any piercing or body art they wish to have and they don't have to remove them."

"Detention for talking back to me now remove them Mr. Potter or I will remove them for you."

"You can't touch me or that would be an assault on a student and you will lose your job."

Snape gave him a sneer "I don't have to touch you in order to remove them." Snape used a summoning charm but nothing happened he saw the smug look on his face. "You will have detention every night you wear them and 50 points off of Gryffindor every day you wear them." Harry ignored him and walked away "were are you going Mr. Potter I didn't dismiss you."

Harry ignored him and Snape followed and Harry found McGonagall addressing the first years. She was surprised to see Harry. "Mr. Potter you should be in the great hall what are you doing out here?"

"Professor McGonagall I would like to report Professor Snape of abuse of power."

McGonagall was stunned no teacher had been reported in a long time for this. "What proof do you have this Mr. Potter?"

Snape looked smug Harry just smirked at him "just my memories to be used in a Pensieve."

McGonagall sighed in frustration "alright Professor Snape you are to report to the headmaster's office and I will go to my office and look at Harry's memories. I will come up and make my decision then."

Snape just grumbled and stormed away with a flourish of his cloak. McGonagall instructed the first years to stay right where they were. So they went upstairs to her office and Harry gave her all the memories all the way back to first year. McGonagall was shocked that no other student came forth by now to report him. Harry barely had his memories put back inside of his head when McGonagall stormed out of there.

Harry followed behind and up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Snape was looking smug like he knew he would be getting off scot free and would get his way. McGonagall looked ready to throttle him. "Professor Snape based on my findings I find you guilty of abuse of power I also find you guilty of lacking in your duties as a teacher and leading to the failure of so many. I am unsure how you got away with it for so long."

Harry spoke up "Legilimency Ma'am I read in a book he is a master he could use it to make us not speak of it in front of any teacher or report it."

McGonagall was steaming Dumbledore looked ready to say something but she cut it him off. "No it is in direct violation to use Legilimency on a student first offense is suspension but along with everything else I no other choice Professor Snape you are fired."

Snape looked ready to explode Dumbledore spoke up "McGonagall I am sure we can work something else out he is the best potion maker there is."

"No he has no business being around children my decision stands you may clear out your office and be gone by morning."

There was a cough behind them Harry turned around and the toad looking woman gave him a disgusted look. "I can't help but notice you don't have a potions professor looks like the ministry will have to appointment someone for that position as well."

Dumbledore sighed in frustration "who do you purpose I get for that position I already hired you for defense against the dark arts."

Harry looked at the headmaster in shock "Headmaster she can't work here even if the minister appointed."

Dolores glared at her "why not Mr. Potter I am more than qualified."

Harry laughed "I read Durmstrang a history you are the first person in its long history to fail there owls. You had to repeat your 5th year you barely passed your owls and you dropped out after that. So not only do you have a 6th year education you don't have you're the required newts."

McGonagall was shocked and turned to the headmaster in shock" I am using my powers and I will be taking over teacher evolutions and the hiring of all teachers." She turned back to Dolores "I am sorry but the ministry is going to have to send someone else."

She bristled and walked out of there and the rest of the evening was spent going to the feast. Doing the sorting and then explain what was going on to the student body. After the feast they headed to the common room Hermione pulled him aside once they walked in. "Told you reading a Hogwarts a history will help you."

Harry nodded his head in agreement he pinched the bridge of his nose were his newest piercing was. "Plus this it blocked Snape using his mind arts on me to stop me from reporting him."

Hermione was stunned she hugged him "thank god maybe now we can actual learn something in that class."

He hugged her back she broke the hug "so explain to me about your piercings what else they can do." So he explained them to her for the next hour or so.

"Dam I wish my parents would allow me to get a piercing but they are so conservative I can't even wear makeup."

Harry figured that out after all the years of knowing her and since she didn't wear any at the yule ball. "Well Hermione if you want to be out of the house you could be an apprentice to someone and you would leave with them."

"Well I was looking to do that but no one is taking Muggle born."

"Sarah who taught me this summer is looking for someone to train someone to ink tattoo's Muggle and magical."

Hermione seemed to think about "I am a very good artist and I can do runes so I would be good at it."

Harry smiled "I will send a letter to her tomorrow."

So the rest of the year passed by normally and he was doing a lot better in terms of grades since Snape was gone and he wasn't be distracted by Ron. Even the visions from Voldemort were not happening. Hermione and he along with Luna became the best of friends and since Luna was friends with them she was no longer picked on. One day he was walking to the next class when he was stopped by a house elf. "Madam Promfrey would like to see you in the hospital wing."

Harry turned to Hermione confused "I don't anymore then you Harry you better go."

So Harry headed to the hospital wing "oh good you're here Mr. Potter." She pulled back the curtain and Harry saw Lavender in a hospital gown. He was confused "she decided to give herself a piercing before I gave her the potion I wanted to make sure it was done right. Since you sent Susan here and I found out your licensed I decided to call you."

"Sure I will take a look." He walked over to Lavender and she opened the gown and he saw she pierced her navel. He could see It was red and filled with puss he felt it and it was hot. Harry took the earring and pulled it out and it oozed. "What did you use to pierce this?"

"A small needle I heated up and poked through and then forced the earring through."

Harry shock his head in amazement he couldn't believe it "next time leave it to the professionals how long will it take to heal her Madam Promfrey."

Madam Promfrey grabbed some potions rubbed them on the site and waved her wand. 15 minutes later it was healed "Dobby." The house elf popped in "Go see Sarah in Diagon alley and ask her for a belly piercing kit and a Muggle belly ring."

The house elf popped away Madam Promfrey didn't say anything but Lavender did. "Harry I don't have money to pay for it."

"Consider it a Christmas present." She smiled and the house elf popped back in with everything. He didn't even need to ask Madam Promfrey added him some gloves and she got to work cleaning the site. Harry prepared the kit on the table in the end Lavender ended up with belly piercing done right.

She smiled when she saw it Madam Promfrey handed her a potion "rub this on their everyday it will help with the healing and keep it clean."

She nodded and they both headed out as they left Lavender slammed him against the wall and snogged the hell out of him. She broke the kiss "merry Christmas Harry."

She went to walk away and Harry grabbed her arm spun her around so she was facing him and he smashed his lips against hers. They ended up making out against the hell Lavender hands were up his shirt while his were on her bum and he was squeezing it. They broke apart both dazed "So Lavender want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

She smiled "sure Harry."

So the next weekend they ended up at Hogsmeade. They were nearing the end of the day and they both realized they wouldn't work as a couple. But they did get a room at hogs head and did have sex in the room. They both walked back to Hogwarts holding hands and smiling "anytime you need to release some pent up frustration come see me Harry that was fun."

Harry nodded in agreement "you to Lavender that was the best sex I have had so far."

Lavender was surprised to hear he wasn't a virgin she should have guessed the way he had sex. Plus she should have figured out with his stamina and when he was willing to go down on her. "So who have you had sex with?"

Harry smirked "mostly the female teens that came in when I worked in just a Muggle shop."


	142. Chapter 142

Harry who was in Herbolgy was surprised to see Hannah in here after her accident on the last day in 3rd year. One of the Carnivorous plants on the other side of the barrier in the green houses. Managed to get through and grabbed Hannah she struggled and her foot caught on a potions cart. The plant dragged her and the cart back unto the other side but some of the students acted firing off spells. One of those spells caught the cart and it exploded covering Hannah and the plant in the potions. Harry would never forget Hannah's screams but the plat flung her and she landed on a thorny plant and the screams got louder.

Harry was the one who pulled her off of the plant and he was the one who stripped her out of her clothes by this point she had passed out. He was glad he had his gloves on and no one else saw Hannah naked because Sprout put up a privacy screen. He got the clothes off of her and he used his wand to wash the potion off. He began the basic first aid he knew and finally Madam Promfrey came in and conjured a blanket and Harry levitated Hannah upstairs.

When he got her on a bed Promfrey removed the blanket and got to work. She had Harry help her out he got her the potions and rub the potions on her skin. She had Harry place her in a hospital gown when she was done so she could go over the findings from Hannah's blood work.

Harry cleared his mind of those thoughts he walked over to Hannah. "Hi Hannah so how are you recovering?"

She smiled at Harry "I am doing well but they are still running tests on my blood." He looked at her confused "They found I have plant DNA in my system they don't know what it will do to me."

Harry was shocked "wow have you noticed any changes?"

"Yes I found when I touch a plant I can understand it and if it is in pain I can feel it. So I used to like to cook but it is harder when you go to cut a vegetable and you can feel its pain." Harry who also liked to cook shuddered to think about the pain he was putting the vegetable in. Plus there is the fact I can breathe in a carbon dioxide environment and still live "

Harry smirked "Hannah here is a question if you breathe in carbon dioxide would that mean you breathe out oxygen."

"That is how things work why are you asking Harry?"

"Well you will see where I am going after class." So when class started he worked with Hannah instead of Ron, Hermione or Neville. Finally the bell to signal the end of class sounded and Harry and Hannah walked out together. The next place they needed to be was lunch so Hannah pulled him aside and waited for the rest of the class to move on before she talked. "So why did you ask that question Harry."

Harry didn't say anything just the sides of her face and pulled her up for a kiss. Hannah was shocked but got into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Harry moved one hand to the back of her head and the other moved to her bum Hannah didn't care this was the best kiss ever. Harry broke the kiss "So now you see why I asked?"

Hannah was stunned "We could have kissed for a long time. You breathed out carbon dioxide I breathed it and then you breathed in the oxygen. We had a cycle going this is amazing." Hannah kissed Harry again they staggered into lunch with 10 minutes to spare with equally messy hair and ruffled clothes. People looked at them in shock more so when he joined Hannah at Hufflepuff and they had lunch together. They just finished lunch and walked out holding hands.

So a week by and the new couple where still going strong. That day they were outside making a potion the reason they were outside was the fumes from the potion where so strong the wards in the classroom couldn't get rid of them. So they were under a wooden awing so it would protect them. Harry who was working with Tracey from Slytherin when a bolt of lightning strike outside of the awning Snape looked to the class "everyone back inside."

Everyone gathered there things and headed inside but someone bumped him going in the opposite direction. He turned around to see Tracey running back to their table and putting up her text book. At that point a bolt of lightning did something unusually it seemed to come in at an angle and it struck the cauldron behind Tracey and it exploded. Harry was momentarily blinded when he opened his eyes the awing was gone and it looked like every cauldron had exploded.

Harry pulled on his gloves and ran towards Tracey he could see she was wasn't covered in potions because it looked like her clothes were burned off. But she didn't have any burns but he could see her crackling with energy. He then had an idea he used his magic and levitated her to the lake and dropped her in. There was a might flash and Harry saw fish float up to the surface.

Harry picked her soaking wet body up and carried her to the hospital wing. Along the way he was joined by Hannah. Harry had to set Tracey down because the electricity was returning and was shocking him. He knew the electricity would interfere with his magic he was trying to think of a solution he looked outside to see a tree. He looked to Hannah "do you think you can get the tree to carry Tracey to the hospital wing?"

Hannah looked to him "I can try." She got a look of concentration on her face and nothing seemed to be happening. Then what looked to be some vines broke through the window went over to Tracey and picked her up not what he asked for but it would work. Harry led it to the hospital wing and the branch set her down and retreated. Hannah looked so excited "I just did that I made it grow and do what I want I can do so much with that."

Harry kissed her "we will work to see what else you can do." Harry turned to Madam Promfrey and told her what happened. She got to work as best as she could on Tracey. But they couldn't get anything done but then Tracey woke up.

She was looking around in a panic and electricity started to arc off her body in all directions and hit some of the cabinets and they exploded. Harry needed to calm her down but he couldn't touch her he didn't know what to do. Hannah turned to him "kiss her." Harry looked to Hannah in shock "Harry I know we are dating but it will calm her down."

Harry sighed he knew he would get shocked but maybe if he kept himself grounded he would be okay. So He planted both feet on the ground firmly and grabbed Tracey he felt course through his body and he pulled her down for a kiss. Harry's hair stood up on end more so then usually but then the light show stopped and she calmed down. Harry actual got into the kiss and licked her lips and she let him inside of her mouth and they began to French. Finally Harry pulled back and when Tracey saw Hannah she blushed. "Sorry Hannah but what happened to me all I remember is walking back to our table."

So Harry explained to her what happened Tracey was shocked. Promfrey ran some tests and found out she seemed to have electricity in her body. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't dispersing it like some people would. "I don't understand it when Harry dropped you in the lake it should have short circuited you and dispersed all the electricity."

Everyone was confused but not Harry he worked out what had happened. "Like Hannah the potions and her magic combined and changed her DNA. Her body is now drawing in the electricity in the air and keeping her charged. "

They were amazed so Harry after Tracey was released began to work with the girls to test the limits and get them to control their powers. Hannah now could get a plant to come back to life and get a seed to a flower in seconds. She could command vines to grow out of the ground wherever there was earth present. She could get the trees to move much like the whomping willow.

Tracey could now have almost invisible electric barrier around her at all times. She could expand it to protect others and she could now shot electricity out of her hands. She managed to command lighting. Harry couldn't see if she was able to draw electricity away from things because there was nothing here to test it on. The other thing that came out of working with the girls is he began to date both of them.


	143. Chapter 143

Harry was worried Ron was taken aside by Nott when they entered the common room all because Ron screwed up and had taken Pansy's hair instead of Goyle. Hermione noticed the long hair and they edited the plan and knocked out Pansy but Hermione also screwed up and became part cat.

Harry was in the hospital wing checking up on Hermione she would be back to normal in a week it wasn't permanent. The door opened and Harry was confused by who walked in it looked like a female version of Ron. He was walking funny he sat own on the bed Madam Promfrey came over and began to check him over. Harry was confused "Mate what happened after we got separated?"

Ron turned his head and gave him a dirty look "I thought he wanted to talk he offered me a drink then I felt hot and when he kissed me I lost control and we ended up having sex." Harry was stunned "Nott was confused but that didn't stop him and we went a few more times and as soon as he passed out and whatever he gave me was out of his system I came right here."

"This is why students shouldn't be playing with Polyjuice potion." Harry could see that Hermione's idea wasn't so bright now.

Ron was worried "how long until I am boy again Madam Promfrey because I hate being a girl."

"Get used to it Mister Weasley because not being a female you weren't on the anti-pregnancy potion and thanks to the number of times you had sex under the influence of lust potion you are pregnant with Nott's kid." The golden trio jaws dropped "Now your magic took your original DNA mixed it with a little of Pansy that part that made her female combined it and needless to say Ron you are going to be a female for the rest of your life. Since you are female and pregnant magic has bonded you to Nott congratulations on your new husband."

Ron was sputtering "but I am not gay I can't be married to Nott."

Harry spoke up "Mate you are female that wouldn't make you gay that would make you straight."

Ron glared at him "it is your fault I am in this mess in the first place."

Harry had nothing to say he just walked out and went back to his dorm and got ready for bed. He got up the next morning and headed down to the hospital wing to check on his friends. He got in there but Hermione was missing. Madam Promfrey came in and a brown haired cat followed her in Harry was a little freaked out. Then he heard a toilet flush and the sink turn on and then off and Hermione walked out of the bathroom. Harry breathed a sigh of relief Hermione gave him a strange look then she noticed the cat "Harry it would never have sex with a cat plus I don't think that would be possible."

Madam Promfrey looked down at the cat "actually it can you see this is a former student who also messed with Polyjuice potion Ms. Norris is another person who messed with Polyjuice potion she was Flitches finance."

Hermione and Harry where both shocked and then something clicked for Harry "wait so the creature that our half human where they people who messed with Polyjuice potion."

Madam Promfrey nodded her head "now you can see why it is a banned potion and also one of the many reason time turners are so controlled."

Hermione was confused and it showed on her face "why is that?"

"A woman went back in time under Polyjuice as a man and had sex with her past self-got herself pregnant and thanks to the bond that was forced became a part of the time line and she ended up married to herself."


	144. Chapter 144

Harry lay frozen under his invisibility cloak petrified by Draco and his nose was broken. Harry sighed in relief when he heard footsteps. Harry saw Daphne and Tracey the hottest girls in Slytherin and known as the ice queens. "Daphne I thought you said you heard Draco saying Harry was in here."

Daphne turned her head to her friend "look around he may be disillusioned or under an invisibility cloak. "

They began to feel around and Tracey feel found him and pulled the cloak off. "I have him Daphne."

Daphne came over and joined her friend "Tracey prepare him for our plan and clean him up and fix his nose."

Tracey pulled out her wand and Harry would have screamed if he could move his mouth. Harry's eyes would have bugged out when he saw Daphne was stripping out of her clothes. Then he felt his own clothes vanish. Then he felt a spell hit his penis and he felt the petrification wear off and seeing Daphne naked he grew hard. Daphne came over "Alright Tracey go stand watch."

Tracey left the compartment and when the door closed Daphne smirked "Harry you see you are a half blood and I am a pureblood meaning I can rape you and get away with it and that is exactly what I am going to do. With you broken the Dark Lord can easily defeat you."

She then squatted down and impaled herself on him and he felt he virginity tear away but she seemed to experience no pain. She bounced up and down on his dick Harry was freaking out and trying to break free he didn't want to have his first time this way. He was close to ejaculating and then he felt his magic lash out to his scar and he felt pain and then he felt knowledge and something dark enter into him and he liked it. He finally came inside of Daphne she got off of him smiling "My job here is done."

She went over to clothes and grabbed her hand she went to wave it when her arm was grabbed. She was surprised to see Harry holding her arm "You screwed up Daphne you made me more powerful I have to thank you for that. But you don't realize something I am Lord Potter and Lord Black." Her eyes went wide "I also had a piece of Voldemort inside of him so his knowledge all the way up to that Halloween night is mine and the darkness that was his is now mine."

Daphne tried breaking free "Potter let me go I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it I swear I was just joking."

Harry twisted her arm and her wand dropped and Harry caught it with his other hand and then let her arm go and he pulled out his wand. "But your actions have consequences Daphne" he began to wave both wands and uttered something. A spell flew out from both wands and Daphne grabbed her stomach then she felt it grow. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear "Voldemort missed some books in the Chamber of secrets I have used a spell long since forgotten in 40 minutes you shall experience a full term pregnancy once that is done you shall be mine as my wife and since your father is dead I shall become head of the Greengrass family and as such I will take your sister and mother as my own."

Daphne could feel it growing inside of her then there was a knock on the door "Daphne pick up the pace they finished with the last car."

Harry knew she must have used a silencing spell. Harry waved his wand and with her wand pointed to the door. She looked at their clothes Harry glared at her she walked to the door crying and she opened the door naked. Tracey turned "Daphne why are you naked go get dressed girl they will be here any minute now."

Tracey gulped when she saw Harry with 2 wands pointed at her "Get moving Ms. Davis lead the way."

Tracey turned and led the way Harry turned briefly and waved one wand and he was clothed and he began to follow the girls. "Winky your new master calls for you." The female house elf popped in and he felt the bond sync when she answered his call. "There is a compartment with a pile of clothes I want you to grab them and take them someplace safe and hold unto them until I call for you."

Winky nodded and popped out they were off the train and Tracey tried heading for the castle Harry walked past Daphne and stuck a wand in Tracey's back "not there go to the shrieking shack."

She nodded and led the way he could her sobbing they got to the shack and walked in. Tracey turned to face him when they walked in and was shocked at the state Daphne was in "what did you do to her Potter."

Harry stuck a wand under a chin "she is paying the price for raping me Davis. Since she raped me and since I can appeal the golden rule to her since she is pregnant you will pay for her."

Davis eyes went wide and she tried to run but she felt herself go limp and drop to the floor. 20 minutes later Tracey was naked and sobbing on the ground. Harry picked up his wand and Tracey's out of her pants and stood up. Harry waved his wand and hit her with the same curse as Daphne.

At this point Daphne screamed as she went into Labor. Harry turned to her and waved the wands and the process was speed up and Harry now held in his arms his new daughter and he waved a wand and conjured a blanket and wrapped up inside of it. "Winky" The house elf popped in "take care of Daphne and make sure she is cleaned up and dressed."

Winky grabbed Daphne and popped out with her and Harry waved a wand and conjured a chair and sat down and waited. Sure enough just as Tracey went into labor Winky came back with Daphne. Harry repeated the process and he once again had a girl and he repeated his orders to Winky and he waited for Tracey to return.

Harry handed Daphne their daughter she took it into her arms "Daphne Greengrass as..."

Harry never finished Daphne spoke "Harry James Potter I have carried your heir and have given birth as such I Daphne Marie Greengrass take you Lord Black as my husband do you accept."

"I accept." There was flash and Daphne had a ring on her finger she shifted the child to one arm and admired the ring.

Then Harry conjured a crib and placed his daughter inside and she smiled up at him. This caused something to shift and Harry felt the darkness leave him and he was back to his senses he dropped to his knees and was sobbing Daphne knelt down and placed her free hand on his back she was confused "what have I done how did I let myself give into the darkness."

Daphne wondered what was with the sudden shift she liked the dark Harry she felt they could rule together she didn't want the Gryffindor cry baby. There was a pop and Tracey was back she walked over to the crib and looked at her daughter. Winky walked over to her master "Master is once again a puppet and back under old man whiskers dark spells.

Daphne gasped in shock Tracey along with her Daphne placed her daughter next to Tracey's and went over and grabbed her wand. She waved her wand and a list of spells that where placed on Harry where listed. He was indeed a puppet her raping him must have released something that allowed him to break free. But as soon as he saw his daughter smile the dark defense came down and the spells snapped back in. "Elf place take Harry your Master to Greengrass Manor then come back for everyone here."

"Yes Mistresses."

Tracey smirked "nice we leave him there and have Voldemort kill him and when his dead you can access his vaults and we can be rich personally I can't wait to kill the raping bastard."

Daphne back slapped Tracey and Tracey had a look of shock in her face. "Wrong Tracey you will marry him and when he is free we turn him against Voldemort and Dumbledore. With the biggest threats gone Harry can take over and we can rule instead of follow and we can change the United Kingdom to how we see fit."

Tracey was sputtering "but he raped me why I should I marry the man who raped me."

Daphne scoffed "I am not blind and I know you Tracy you gave in and only fought back because unlike me you weren't a virgin and you like it really rough."

Tracey smirked "I know personal I like your mind it's matter of getting Harry to go along with your plan."

Daphne gave Tracy a wicked smile "that shouldn't be a problem once he is free of the puppet spells on him we just have to focus his rage." Both girls laughed a wicked laugh as they began to form plans in there head.


	145. Chapter 145

Harry was outside he was with his twin sister Rose who was the girl who lived where camping with the parents. Then they heard this growl coming from behind them and they turned to see a Hellhound behind them. They both gulped at the size of the creature and the fact there parents where off on a hike and they didn't have wands. It lunged towards his sister and Harry pushed her out of the way and the creature bowled into Harry. He and the creature ended up going down a hill behind them. Harry got up and held head and heard his sister yelling to him "Harry you ok?"

Harry looked around for the hellhound to see it had been impaled right through the heart by a broken arm on a tree coming down the hill. "Yeah the dog is dead I will make my…" The rest was cut off as he was racked with pain and he saw an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Harry turned to see a Centaur "Human you dare come down the hill and kill one of the creatures of this forest for that you will pay."

Harry found his voice "it tried to kill my sister I moved it out of the way it forced us down the hill in a sense it is its own fault it is dead. Please let me go I didn't mean to come down the hill."

Centaur was had moved closer to him decked Harry and that was the last thing he remembered. Harry came to with his arm tied above his head he looked around confused. A Centaur came in with a sneer on its face "you kill one of my own pets protecting my land and then dare try to get down to our campsite you shall suffer like every human that has tried before."

Harry was tutored hours at a time then allowed to eat very little and sleep Harry was losing track on how long this went on for. He got breaks when they moved campsites. One of those trips Harry saw his bonds where looser and he was tied to a tree where they had stopped for the night. Harry worked himself loose and slipped away and he didn't dare stop moving. He couldn't stop for but a few brief hours and he had to eat what he could find he finally came upon a campsite and he realized it was a muggle campsite.

They all got up and helped him to a tent and laid him down and they treated his wounds and gave him some food he heard them call park services. He heard the Centaurs Harry sat up he knew they would kill the muggles without hesitation he sat up "I Have to go the people hunting will kill you."

One of the men in the group pulled out a gun "I like to see them try."

"There is a lot of them and killing them will only make things worse for me and you will still be dead I need to go."

They all jumped when they heard the war horn of the Centaurs Harry took that time to jump up and exit the tent. As he saw the first Centaur come into the clearing a truck pulled into the campsite followed by another. The Centaur vanished back into the forest and it had an evil smile on its face he heard a gasp and then a crunch and a crash. He turned to see a couple of trolls has pushed over a tree unto the tent he was in and the muggles where still inside.

One of the trolls headed for the muggle truck when one of the rangers pulled out a wand and was firing off spells the troll was now at full speed and when the wizard took the troll it slid to a stop and crashed into the wizard and the truck. He knew both where a gun crack and saw the last ranger firing a gun harry saw the troll was bleeding it but the troll threw its club and took out the last ranger.

The troll turned its attention in his direction Harry spotted a shotgun Harry ran towards it as the troll closed the distance. Harry grabbed it on the run and he turned and fired he was knocked to the ground by the kickback but his shot hit the troll in the head. Harry stood up and ran towards the last muggle truck he got in as saw the Centaurs coming into the clearing.

Harry did his best to drive the truck he got it so far before the Centaurs disabled it. Harry saw the park entrance and there were tons of people but it was a ways away and down the hill. Harry got out and took off at full speed he heard the Centaurs closing in. Then he spotted an ATV Harry hopped on and turned into the right direction he heard the owner yelling at him. Harry burst through the trees and kept going until he was amongst all the people did he stop.

But Harry felt pain and he looked down and got a sense of Déjà vu as he saw an arrow had pierced him but this time in the lower abdomen. He heard the people screaming someone ran over to him and that was the last thing Harry remembered. He awoke to see he was in a muggle hospital this wasn't good he needed to get somewhere with magic to be back with his parents. So for the next few years Harry was bounced around the American foster system hoping to find a way back home.

Finally the time came when someone came to collect him to take him to Salem witch craft and wizardry. As soon as he was there he broke free and took the fireplace and landed in the magical British embassy. The guards ran over Harry didn't give them a chance to speak "I am Harry James Potter British magic user and been missing for the last few years I want to go home."

Harry's story was checked out but they couldn't get ahold of his parents but he was whisked back to Britain and then taken to Hogwarts where they figured his family would be. The person dropped him off at the entrance and wished him luck and left. Harry walked in and got to the doors at the great hall and he waited to see if his name was called. The headmaster spoke on the next P name his "Harry James Potter name should be next on the list but sadly his life was cut short years ago in the woods in an American forest he died saving his sister and he was last seen being taken by a Centaur never to be seen alive again."

Harry burst through the doors at that point everyone turned to look at him "That is until today."

Everyone gasped the one person who wouldn't doubt it was him because of their bond turned to him "Harry." She ran at him crying and wrapped him in a hug. He next saw his mom run down from the head table and join the hug then his dad. Harry saw the shocked look on everyone's faces in the Great Hall.

The hug was broken up "Harry where have you been for the last 4 years after that incident." His mom asked him.

"Yes Harry we are all wondering where you have been" Said the headmaster.

"Let me see for almost a year I was held capture by the Centaurs for almost a year and tortured almost every day. I escaped and then spent almost 4 months in a muggle hospital. Seeing as I wasn't on file in the muggle world I was bounced around the foster system until today. Today I was taken to a magical alley seeing as I was accepted into their magical school. I made a dash and went to the embassy and then was brought here."

His mom wrapped into another hug "Harry it must have been so traumatic being tortured."

Harry broke out of the hug "trust me I was seen by a muggle therapist all issues with torture have been addressed I am ok. I will also be ok seeing as I am home and back here with my family."

A man entered the great hall "I am looking for Harry James Potter."

James turned to the man "what do you want with my son?"

The man gulped "there is a warrant out for his arrest according to this he is guilty of killing a hellhound escaping a Centaur prison camp and finally the death of two trolls. He is to be brought back to the American Centaur league to pay for his crimes."

Harry stormed towards the man "this isn't America here the Centaurs don't run rough shot over are citizens and they have signs posted warning of Centaurs or that we were entering their area. I was also never given a trial so therefore I was a kidnap victim so not a prisoner. Also there is no law saying I couldn't protect myself from a dangerous animal so therefore I am innocent of killing that dam hellhound and the troll. So you can tell the American Centaur league to go to hell."


	146. Chapter 146

Author Notes- This is an edited version of Yule Catch.

Harry was enjoying the yule ball he had danced a few times with Parvati, Padma and Lavender. Harry was currently dancing with Parvati his date when he saw spotted an argument happening between Ron and Hermione. Harry saw Hermione running off "go Harry she needs you." Parvati said.

Harry didn't give it a second chance he broke out of her arms and he ran after her and Ron must have followed her because he was next to her "Next time don't be a coward and ask me first if you wanted to be my date." Hermione shouted at Ron.

Hermione was about to turn around and run then she paused when she saw Harry "Hermione come on I think I owe you a dance next." Harry said sweetly and he held out his hand for her to take.

Hermione walked towards him and took his outstretched hand he led her back into the dance. They went to the dance floor and where just starting to dance when Ron came up and stood next to them. "Wow Harry its good thing you got her away from Krum who knows what secrets she was sharing with him." Ron said.

Harry stopped dancing and Hermione was trying to get him to continue. Harry was pissed he could see the tears in her eyes and her eyeliner was running. Harry took her hand that was on his left shoulder brought it down and formed her hand into a fist and nodded his head toward Ron she took the hint. She spun out of his arms and decked Ron he stumbled back and tripped over his robes. Harry thought it was enough but Hermione must not have because she didn't give Ron a chance to get up she kicked him hard in the nuts. Harry cringed in sympathy "Ron I value my friendship with Harry not to give away his secrets or help Krum with the tournament. Your friendship I longer value so stay the hell away from me unless you want some more of this."

Ron was withering on the ground holding his privates people laughed as they continued to dance. Harry knelt down next to him. "Ron you were my first friend and I valued well it lasted but this year you proved who you really are. I longer want to associate myself with a jealous arrogant prat." Harry flicked him in his already broken nose.

Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand and left Ron screaming on the ground he led Hermione to another part of the dance floor. They started to enjoy a nice slow dance but they didn't get a chance to finish this dance either because Krum interrupted. "Mind if I cut in."

Krum never gave Harry a chance to answer because Krum literately ripped Hermione out of his hands and bumped him out of the way and started to dance with her. Hermione smiled a sweet smile " Victor I was sharing a dance with Harry can I finish my dance with him."

Krum sneered and gave Harry a dirty look "no you are my date tonight so the little glory hogging bastard can go dance with his date and leave mine alone."

Harry heard what he said and Harry was already pissed because of Ron and his anger got the best of him he brought his forearm down across Victors arm. It broke the hold he had on Hermione her she ran to a table seeing what was going on and wished not to be a part of it. Krum fired off a wild punch thanks to all the times with Dudley Harry ducked under the punch. Harry was being backed up near a table he saw the teachers had there wands out knowing the boys needed to work things out they were standing watch just in case it went too far. Harry bumped into the table he ducked under Krum's arm and moved behind him Krum swung himself around and tried to punch him again missing widely. Harry saw his chance he grabbed Krum lifted him up unto his shoulders and performed a Samoan drop through the table. Harry was thankful for the manual labor the Dursley's had him do or he wouldn't have been able to pull it off.

Victor was groaning in the middle of the ruined table Harry walked over to Hermione and held out his hand "I do believe we have a dance to finish."

Hermione took his arm and the band restarted and he and Hermione began to dance once more. Harry saw as Krum's friends helped him up and out the door to get healed. Harry finished the dance with Hermione she looked up at Harry "let's go for a walk."

He took her arm and led her out the door and managed to find their way out to the gardens and saw Hagrid talking with Maxine. He led her away and continued to walk and saw Snape with Karkaroff they again walked away hoping to find a quiet place to talk. They had walked a little farther down and saw Roger with Fleur getting a little to frisky. She tried walking way but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close and tried to kiss her Harry though had moved and prevented roger from kissing her "I think the lady doesn't want that."

Roger glared him " get lost this is a matter that don't pertain to you Harry so to put it kindly piss off."

Harry glared at Roger "I think it does I can't just leave a beautiful woman with an evil pervert who knows what you might do."

Roger grabbed his sides bent over laughing Harry didn't see what was funny as he was thrown off guard by this. Roger made his move and speared Harry through a bush he landed on top of Harry and went to rain down a punch on him. Harry moved his head and Roger ended up punching the ground. Roger rolled off of him screaming and holding his hand. Harry stood and shock off his robes which had a few tears.

Harry walked out of the bushes and took Hermione's arm and Flour's "I think its best I escort you to your headmistress Fleur so she can handle this."

Fleur just nodded her head he led her back the way he and Hermione just came from and walked into the conversation between Maxine and Hagrid. "You see Maxine …" Hagrid had started to say.

Harry coughed Hagrid paused and he and Maxine turn to look at Harry "sorry to Interrupt but Fleur has a matter that she needs to discuss with her Headmistress in private were nobody can hear."

Maxine nodded her head Fleur kissed Harry's check and dropped his arm and walked over to her Headmistress. "Come Hagrid we can finish this in the carriages after I deal with this" Maxine said.

They walked away Leaving he and Hermione alone. Harry saw a bug flying about near them he caught it with his seekers reflexes and he held it in his hand. "Hmm Hermione isn't it odd for a bug to be out in this weather I seem to remember when I garden that the bugs disappear when it's cold. So what is a water beetle doing out here in the cold and so far away from the lake."

Hermione looked at Harry and gave Harry pointed look." Harry we learned about animagus in 3rd year this is more and likely a person in the animagus form."

Harry didn't say anything just smiled headed back inside and found Dumbledore he was finishing a dance with McGonagall. Harry walked up to them and along the way grabbed a glass he dumped the juice and placed the bug in it and placed his hand over it. Hermione was following close behind him o see what he was up to.

Harry held up the glass as he stopped and stood next to them " Professor McGonagall you are the expert on the matter of animagus so what do you think?"

She and the headmaster both looked it over the bug was trying to get out of the glass McGonagall grabbed the glass and dumped the bug out. The bug tried flying away Harry smacked it down and the headmaster quickly pulled out his wand and shot off a spell. It hit the bug midflight and the person transformed back and crashed into a table. They could see clearly now it was none other than Rita. McGonagall conjured a stretcher and placed her on it and led her to the hospital wing. This was turning out to be an eventful evening so far alone he had caused or led to 4 people to go to the hospital.

Hermione led Harry away again trying to go for that walk she led him to an empty classroom or so she had hoped. They walked in on Cedric with Pansy and she didn't have any clothes they looked to be ripped off she was trying to fight off his kisses and block his hands from touching her chest Cedric stopped. "Come on quit fighting I just want some of what you give Draco."

She went to smack him he stopped her hand "Cedric." everyone turned around and there in the doorway behind them was Cho. Cedric went pale Cho stalked over to him and slapped him he dropped Pansy's hand to stop her from slapping him again but this time Pansy decked him hard with a right cross. With it he collapsed on the ground and Cho and Pansy both kicked him. They proceeded to give Cedric a beat down Hermione led Harry out.

Hermione led him to the Library the one place she figured would be quiet. Harry though had been thinking of Hermione as a girl and a person he wanted to date. But he didn't want to risk losing her friendship but this evening seeing her come down the stairs he felt his soar seeing her so beautiful, seeing with Krum caused a feeling of jealously in Harry. He knew he would have to take a risk trying to be with Hermione. As they entered the library Hermione tried to say something but Harry didn't give her a chance to he grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Harry's heart soared when she returned the kiss he was enjoying this but it was nearing the time they needed to get back and he needed to talk with her so he ended the kiss. Harry placed a hand on her check "Hermione you my best friend and have stuck by me. I may not be on an expert on love but Hermione I love you and would like for you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on the lips "Harry I love you to and would love to be your girlfriend I can see no one else I rather be with. But it is getting late and we need to head back to the dorms." So Harry took her hand and they headed back to the dorms they had walked in hand in hand. Ginny spotted them and she looked pissed she stood up from her chair and dragged Hermione out of his hands and up the stairs. Harry was left standing there confused he shrugged his shoulders and went up to his dorms and changed he heard screaming coming from the female dorms. He heard a bang he ran downstairs and saw smoke coming from the female area.

Then the smoke got thick and black Hermione came stumbling down the stairs carrying Ginny in firearms carry. She looked up to Harry "there are more girls up there?"

Harry ran back up to his dorm and aimed his wand at the wall and blew a hole in it and smoke and fire poured into the boy's dorm. Harry charged in he saw beds but no girls he grabbed a blanket and covered himself and headed out the door. He made his way down the hall towards the screams and saw that the screams where coming from the 1st and 2nd and 3rd year dorms.

This also was the area were the fire and smoke was the heaviest he tried a few water charms to no effect he couldn't open the doors or he would cause a back draft. He ran down the hall and saw the 7th year dorms were on the same side as the first year dorms. He broke down that door and blow a hole in the wall girls spotted the opening and ran through and ran down the stairs. He entered in and the fire was very hot in here and the smoke very thick. He blew a hole in the second year dorms and more girls ran out. He then moved in and blasted the wall for to the 3rd year dorms and only 2 girls ran out he saw 2 other girls lying on the floor near heavy smoke. He picked them both up and brought them to the boy's dorm. Then one of the girls spoke "Anna is under a bed hiding in our dorm."

Harry ran back he looked under every bed and spotted Anna who was a cat he cursed to himself. Sure it was still living but risking his life for a cat he reached for it and then the floor gave way. He fell through and the fire and smoke followed him he stood up to see he was in the common room. He groaned Flitwick and Sprout were escorting people out and then there was another boom from upstairs. Then Harry remembered he saw potions brewing upstairs he smiled good thing he bought the fireproof and crush proof trunk. He spotted Anna running out of the tower so Harry walked out and the door was shutting when a huge explosion knocked him and the teachers off their feet.

Harry stood and opened the fat lady's portrait and saw the night sky he looked down and saw that the tower had given way. He then saw fireworks shoot off from the collapsed tower one crashed through a window in the Divination tower and he saw a fire begin in there.

Harry wondered what building what was under there tower and then remembered the potions lab was there. He ran down the hall and down the stairs to check the teachers followed knowing something must be up. They got down to the Dungeons and saw the potions lab was in flames he was wondering what fire could continue and spread like this. Flitwick must have heard his mind because he muttered "fiendfyre"

Flitwick explained the counter curse and tried to apply it to the flames but it was having no avail and they both saw it nearing the potion stores. They ran out as fast as they could it blow and rocked the whole school they were still standing they turned and saw walls and floors crashing down. Harry saw the wooden doors and got a wicked idea. "Flitwick Sprout please clear out the dungeons I got an idea."

They nodded knowing there was no time for arguments and they went to the Slytherin dorms Harry sealed most of the classroom doors he saw along the way but he made sure no one was in them first. He saw the Slytherin running by and then saw the teachers "we saw what you were doing and sealed the doors down there."

Harry grabbed Flitwick "I need you to come with me we need to get into the Slytherin common room for this to work." He turned to Sprout " leave those doors open just enough for us to get out but quick enough to shut."

They both ran down to the Slytherin common room which was a ways down the hall they got to the opening and Flitwick opened the Slytherin dorms. Harry saw the windows and he was thankfully for second year and that he remembered the dorms were under the lake. He raised his wand and Flitwick saw what he was about to do and ran because he wouldn't be able to run as fast as Harry. Harry gave him a small head start as soon as he thought he had enough time Harry aimed his wand "reducto."

It hit the wall and you could see the stone strain but hold he keep firing and finally the stone wall was about to give way. He could see the wall trying to hold the weight as it was now weakened Harry saw the water seeping in fast. He put his wand away and took off out the door and down the hall he heard the wall give way he looked behind him and could see the wall of water coming his way. He saw the exit he also saw the fire spreading and Sprout was preventing it from leaving. Harry saw Flitwick ahead of him he knew the short man wouldn't make it. Harry bent down well running and scooped him up only slowed down a little and got them both out of the door. He heard the doors slam shut and Harry set Flitwick down and turned and helped seal the door so it would back the wall of water. Then slapped his head the teachers looked to him "umm I may have forgotten that Drumstrang boat was in the lake."

The teachers watched him ran off they followed him they passed the great hall and saw all students in there. Snape saw them and joined them the rest of the teachers were in there were keeping people calm they got outside and saw the ship was smashed against the school wall. Harry the students swimming to shore as the water stopped rushing into the school. They heard a crash they turned and saw the Divination tower crash into the green houses the fire in there went unchecked. Plus it probably didn't help all the alcohol in there good thing it wasn't fiendfyre and was extinguished in the collapse.

Harry sat down after helping the Drumstrang students to shire he sat on the ground thinking this was Christmas wasn't only good things only supposed to happen on this night. He stood up and walked back into the great hall and saw that the headmaster had got everyone seated. The teachers that helped Harry joined the rest of the adults up there talking with the headmaster. The Headmaster then turned to the great hall. "We are going to make arrangements but all Hogwarts students will have to go home tonight. Drumstrang will stay in Hufflepuff towers and Beauxbatons may stay in the carriages or go home tonight for the tri-wizard tournament is postponed..."Gasps went through the hall this never happened he raised his hand the hall got silent "it will be restarted when it can be picked up at another school or Hogwarts reopens its doors."

This got people talking but Harry raised his hand and the headmaster pointed to him "so how are we supposed to learn if Hogwarts is closed."

Everyone looked to the headmaster "you will have to go to Beauxbatons or Drumstrang when we make the arrangements with the schools."

Well this sucked he didn't want to wait around at his relatives but Hermione walked up beside him " don't worry my parent's would love to have you.'

Harry sighed then a 3rd year Gryffindor stood "Sir it's my fault the fire started I bet my friends I could cast fiendfyre. But an argument in the 4th year dorms blew my train of though and I lost control of it."

Harry turned to Hermione " Ginny was yelling at me to stay away from you and don't start anything with her future husband."

Harry shock his head and whispered to Hermione "let's see 6 people in the hospital the destruction of the dungeons. The collapse of the divination and Gryffindor tower and black lake levels dropped and a ship destroyed someone how we were involved in those happenings not bad for a night's evening."

Hermione gave him a smile "How are you going to top it next year Harry?"


	147. Chapter 147

Harry watched his life unfold but he felt like he had no control of his life he felt like a passenger in his own body. But the day after the final battle he felt like he was back in the driver's seat and he was enjoying it. The Weasley's and Hermione came into the Hospital wing and hugged him but he didn't hug any of them back "what's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry searched his brain for the right answer and came up with a response but they wouldn't like his answer. "Guys I need time for myself because for the first time I am in control of my life. I want to do things I always wanted to do so I am going to do that and spend time by myself."

They looked confused at him like he was crazy "why Harry Voldemort is gone you get to do what you want and the job you want. You also get to love someone finally and not have to worry about protecting them." Ginny said.

Harry sighed they weren't getting it "yes that's well and good but for the first 11 years the Dursley's ruled my life. After I turned an 11 it was the headmaster Voldemort and the Dursley's who ran my life. Then also I had school and Quiditch I never had time for myself and that's what I want to do go see the world and do what I want to do." They still looked like they weren't getting Harry wondered if they were really this dense or thick headed.

Finally Promfrey saved him "alright folks he just awoke he needs his rest and needs to relax. She escorted them to the door and then when they left she came over and made Harry drink a foul potion.

He sat up when she left and went back to her office and noticed for the first time that Katie was in there he smiled he had a small crush on her. She was busy reading a book he got up and went over and sat down on her bed. She placed her book down "I heard what you said Harry and I agree you do need time to yourself."

He gave a bright smiled "I am glad someone gets it I just want some freedom so I plan on going around the world. But it would be boring going alone and since you get why want to go why don't you come with me? "

She gasped in surprise and looked to be trying to find her voice then she finally found it "you want me to join you in your grand worldwide tour. I just have a question for you why me?"

He thought about it yeah why her sure he liked her but why did her invite her and why not one of his friends he finally had the answer. "Well we are friends sure we don't hang out besides Quiditch and the parties or on occasion in the common room. I have few other friends besides you Ron would be asking when we would be getting home or were the nearest place to eat is. Hermione would give me the history lesson and the facts and suck the joy out of it. Ginny I would have to watch my back because she would busy trying to get into my pants Neville I just wouldn't enjoy it because he is a great guy but he is a joy killer. Luna she is a great friend and will listen to you when you have troubles but she would want to along the way search for one of her creatures. But with you we would simply have fun and joke around and we have the same interests pretty much."

She gave Harry smile and Harry noticed something else behind the smile "That's a good way to explain your friends Harry and sounds about right so yes I will join you. So when do we leave for this world tour of ours."

- Year and 4 months later -

Harry and Katie finally came back to Jolly old England and they were walking down Diagon Alley and noticing the changes it had made over the years. They themselves were different they were more muscular and had darker tans and had the same length dark black hair.

They were walking towards Gringotts when they ran into a person they didn't want to run into Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They tried avoiding there notice but Molly caught them " Harry is that you?"

Harry groaned and snapped his fingers so close from getting away from them he turned and faced them and smiled "yeah it's me."

Ginny squealed like a pig and hugged him he tried pushing her off "it's good to see you we finally can pick up where we left off in are relationship." She broke the hug.

Harry groaned again she didn't follow his advice "Ginny didn't you listen to my words before I left. Move on I don't know if I want to continue this relationship or if I would come back here."

Ginny sighed and gave him a glare "I know Harry but you are back and I am sure you just were overwhelmed and scared."

Katie finally had enough and stepped in "Ginny I am not holding his hand for my health you know. He wasn't scared of a relationship or commitment or he wouldn't have married me."

Molly got a look of outright anger on her face as Katie flashed the ring in their faces. Molly screamed "Harry how could you Ginny waited for you and you married Katie behind her back."

Harry shock his head in disbelief " did you not just listen to me I told her to move on with her life. I didn't marry behind her back because we were not dating nor were we in a relationship I believe you remember I dumped her after 6th year."

Ginny sniffled and she had tears in her eyes trying to play the sympathy card "first Hermione runs away and avoids the big Weasley family. You have to crush it even more by marrying Katie what is wrong with you?"

Katie was pissed "what is wrong with him nothing is wrong with him he got over you plain and simple and found what he wanted in a woman."

Katie grabbed his hand and walked away from them they both were afraid they do something crazy if they stayed there. They saw reporters starting to swarm the alley they apperated out to the Hotel. They awoke the next morning to an owl tapping on their window and Harry went over and opened it and took the letter. He sent the owl on his way and Harry sat on the bed and Katie looked over his shoulder and Read the letter.

Harry James Potter,

We have heard of your recent Marriage to Katie Bell brought to our attention by Molly and Ginny Weasley. Well you may not know in your absence from England a law was passed that forced people to marry. Your Marriage was supposed to be to Ginny Weasley you never lived up to your end. Seeing as you couldn't marry Katie Bell due to the marriage law it is now void and you must marry Ginny Weasley in the next week."

He didn't read who it was from the crumpled it up and throw it into the fire they both silently got dressed. They made their way next to the ministry they found their way to magical relationships department. They Argued with the person for a while he wasn't listening finally Harry pulled the trump card. "I am sorry but I am not subject to your laws because I am not a subject of the British crown or this ministry."

The man blinked and was caught off guard he wasn't expecting that one "what do you mean by that?"

Harry just grinned "We may be British by birth but we heard of this law and went to the ministry of the country we were in. They agreed to let us immigrate to their country as long as we stayed there for a month and took a test. So we agreed and we passed the test after a month we became citizen of the USA. After that we went to the British magical Embassy and renounced are British citizenship both magical and Muggle. This was done all before the law was put into effect so therefore we are not subject to it."

"One moment while I confirm this" The man walked out of the office he came back a half hour later. "I did some digging and it seems what you say is indeed correct we can't force you to marry Ginny Weasley nor can could we annual your marriage to Katie Bell."

Katie glared at the man "I am no longer a Bell I am a Potter."

They didn't hear the door open they heard a snort to see Ginny and Molly inside of the office "that won't be the case soon because I am to become Mrs. Potter."

"I am sorry Ms. Weasley that will longer be happening." Harry wished he had a camera to take a picture of the faces of Ginny and Molly.

Molly was the one who found her voice "why not they are not above the law they don't get special rights?"

They heard the man groan in frustration "no they are not but in their case they have dropped their British citizenship in both worlds and have become Americans before we enforced the law and told them who they would be marrying."

Both Ginny and Molly both where probably thinking of something but Katie put the final nail in the coffin "the reason we decided to final come back here after all these years is because we have ensured if being American didn't work we had a backup plan."

"What backup plan is that?" The man asked them.

Katie turned to the man "The ancient law that protects us the Ministry does not have the power to separate a man and a woman once they have conceived a child."

Molly's jaw dropped "you two have a kid together?"

Harry smiled a big smile "twin girls and we have a third cooking in the oven right now." Harry said putting a hand on Katie's stomach she put her hand over Harry's and smiled.

"They are indeed correct with that said Ginny Weasley you are still subject to the marriage law let us chose who shall be your husband." The man looked through a file "it looks like you are to marry Marcus Flint who was supposed to marry Katie Bell."

Ginny stomped her foot "I don't want to marry Marcus Flint I want to marry Harry he is supposed to be mine." She turned to glare at Harry "why do you have to go off on your trip and then marry this bitch."

Harry just took Katie's hand and walked out of the office Harry turned around "enjoy your new husband Ginny." With that they left to go find Hermione and see whatever happened to her and also see fi they could find out who Ron had married.


	148. Chapter 148

Harry saw that Fleur wasn't coming for the female she was supposed to be rescuing so he decided to head to the surface. But something screamed at him to rescue her that Ron would be safe but she wouldn't. So he instead cut the girl lose. That's when the mermaids went to attack him Harry grabbed the girl and made for the surface. The mermaids were closing in and as one grew closer it drew back his trident and stabbed him he screamed as best he could underwater Harry reached down and pulled out his wand. He pointed the wand straight down and shouted a spell Harry hoped it had worked then he could feel he was racing for the surface then he popped out with the girl in tow.

He swam as fast he could to shore and saw Fleur screaming at Dumbledore at about what he couldn't make out. Then she spotted them she ran over and got her sister out of the water. Harry pulled himself out of the water and saw Promfrey heading his way. Fleur looked at Harry "why did you rescue my sister instead of your own hostage?"

He looked at her and smiled "that darn voice in the back of my head screamed at me that Ron would be fine. But that if I left your sister down there she wouldn't be fine and there would be repercussions."

Fleur wrapped Harry into a hug then Promfrey held out a blanket to him he ended the hug with her to take the blanket but handed it to Fleur. "I am fine but it looks like your sister needs it more than me."

Fleur took it and wrapped it around her sister he saw a wizard and witch dressed like Fleur racing down the pier. They hugged the 2 girls "are you both ok?" the witch asked. Both of the girls nodded and mumbled responses and out of the corner of his eye he saw the mermaids bringing Ron to the surface.

Promfrey Finished healing his leg it felt much better now. "What happened down there?" The man Harry would have to guess would be her father.

Harry went to answer but was stopped by Fleur cutting him off "dad he must of heard my cry for Gabrielle to be safe and someone to rescue her."

Harry was confused " I don't get it nobody would have been hurt they even brought Ron back up they would have done it for your sister."

The wizard glared and lifted him up by his collar "don't you know nothing boy they are vela mortal enemies of mermaids because we are fire they are water."

Harry was taken back to when his uncle called him boy he knew unlike there he could do magic here. He started at him eye to eye "how was I supposed to know that I was never told these things. They don't even teach us about vela whatever they are all I know is that I did it because of this voice in my head ….."

The rest was cut off again by the voice in his head "kiss the oldest vela and you will not be under the headmaster's control you won't have to go back to your relatives."

The headmaster came over " I will take Harry so he can get changed and tell his friends of his heroics."

The voice was screaming at him again "don't go with him he is just trying to stop you from being with her he wants you under his control."

He broke free of the man the headmaster smiled Harry figured the headmaster thought Harry was going to cooperate and go with him. The voice hadn't let him astray yet so he grabbed Fleur and gave her a lip locking kiss she put her arms around his head and returned the kiss. He briefly opened his eyes and saw a gold light came from both their chests and tie together in a knot. Harry was so in awe that he stopped the kiss wondering what the hell just happened.

The man and woman smiled "I think him telling his friend of his bravery will have to wait because he needs to be explained what just happened to him."

Harry was now more confused than ever "what did happen all I saw was this light coming from both of us and then tie together."

Fleur gasped and then kissed Harry again then broke she seemed really happy. "Harry what just happened is that we became soul mates we are forever tied together?"

Harry was still confused "Yes I think it best I go with them I need more of an explanation."

Dumbledore looked none too happy "Harry what happened can be undone why don't you come with me so I can fix it."

Harry glared at the headmaster "who says I want this to be undone who says I am not happy with what just happened."

The headmaster shock his head in disappointment "Harry you are much too young for such matters now come with me."

Harry glared at the headmaster "I don't know who the hell you think you but I am going with them because I am not going to give this up. If being with her means I don't have to go back to the Dursley's I am all for it if it means I can leave Hogwarts where my life is always in danger I am all for it. If it means leaving England where Voldemort wants to keep killing me I am all for it. So for all intents and purposes headmaster bugger off and mind your dam business."

Harry who was close to Harry turned to him in shock Harry himself was shocked and wondered when he grew a spin. Fleur's father put a hand on his shoulder "come along Harry we have much to discuss."


	149. Chapter 149

Harry was at the station to go to Hogwarts and he wasn't skinny he was well built and he owed it all to his uncle and cousin. It was when he was 8 and his cousin wanted to do boxing and he didn't want to do it alone so his uncle told him he was going to join his cousin. But Harry also got involved in mixed martial arts he competed in both and he and Dudley were the 2 best boxers in Surrey. His family began to feed him more now that he was working out and they also got a bedroom because he was becoming too big for the cupboard.

They let him go to Hogwarts no fuss as he long as he trained with Dudley during the summer and competed he was more than happy to. He pulled himself out of his musings and found a compartment all to himself. Sometime during the trip a red haired kid came in looked at him and walked out Harry figured he was looking for someone maybe him but they didn't know he was this brute they probably thought he was some skinny little whelp.

The door opened again Harry was surprised when he saw it was Hermione he knew because she always took yoga and Harry took it to stretch they became fast friends. He stood up "Hermione." they both hugged "so this is the private school you are going to?"

She laughed and then saw the scar "wait a minute you are Harry Potter." he cringed" well don't worry I knew you before you were famous."

He stepped back " to be honest I didn't know I was famous my Aunt and Uncle didn't tell me I was a wizard until I got the letter."

They really got to know each other seeing as they only talked during yoga and little on the phone then the door opened again and a blonde haired kid walked in and looked around and then spotted Harry's scar. "You must be Harry Potter I think you don't to hang around such filth."

Harry stood up and then 2 boys joined him and when they saw Harry they backed off Draco looked at them. "What is your problem you don't have to be afraid he knows no magic?"

Then Harry saw why they looked familiar they were 2 boys he competed against in matches and they lost horrible. The short one answered "Draco my dad told me to pick my fights wisely and this is one fight I don't want." He must have spoken for both of them because they walked off.

He raised his wand "you may scare my friends but you don't scare me." He muttered something Harry ducked under the spell. He came up quickly and gave Draco a hard uppercut and it lifted him off his feet. He was out cold with blood coming out of his mouth.

Perfects came running and pointed there wands at Harry. Harry held up his hands "he shot the first spell."

Hermione jumped up and came out "It's true I saw the whole thing he only reacted after he was attacked."

The perfects lowered their wands and woke Draco up he was still dazed and didn't see the people standing over him before he spoke. "Dam I got to remember don't fire a spell if someone is in front of glass."

He sat up and saw the perfects and gasped before he knew it he was being escorted to the front of the train. They finally arrived at the castle and were ready to be sorted Hermione went to Ravenclaw. Finally it was Harry's turn and people talked as he walked up they realized it was the brute that knocked Draco out with one punch.

He put the hat on his head and it was having difficulties and finally it spoke and it was something people would talk about for a long time to come. " I am stumped he is loyal like a Hufflepuff brave like Gryffindor smart like a Ravenclaw and sly and cunning like a Slytherin and one trait isn't more than other so then what to do?"

The hall was buzzing never had the hat been stumped before and it was trying to figure out what to do and people were on edge waiting. The hat finally came up with a solution "yes that will do yes that is exactly what I will do. By the power invested in me by the Hogwarts founders I create a new house for Harry Potter and that house will be the Phoenix house. "People gasped in shock wondering if the Hat really did just create a new house. Harry just took the hat off and put it on the stool as a new table sprang up in between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He went over and sat and then the hat spoke again "Students who are not sorted sit at Phoenix table and eat dinner for afterward we resort everyone except Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked pissed but the students listened and finally when dinner was over the sorting for everyone began. The girls went first and the girls that joined him where

Hannah Abbott

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Lavender Brown

Cho Chang

Penelope Clearwater

Marietta Edgecombe

Hermione Granger

Daphne Greengrass

Angelina Johnson

Su Li

Pansy Parkinson

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Sally Ann Perks

Alicia Spinet

Lisa Turpin

Rose Zeller

Harry was shocked as the all-girls sitting at his table would be considered the hottest girls in the school. None of the boys seemed to be sorted into the new house and he knew he would be the envy of every boy in the school. The school seemed to be talking about the fact that the head he came to know was Ron Weasley ended up in Slytherin and Draco ended up in Hufflepuff. After dinner a house elf escorted them to their new dorm area it was in a room known as the come and go room.

He had a room off opposite the girls and he walked in and his room was huge he was going to have to get some equipment in here or see if magic had something similar. Just then the machines he needed for a work out popped into the room. Harry smiled well that would work and he felt this was the beginning to a great time in school.


	150. Chapter 150

Author notes- There will be multiple stories in this chapter don't worry I will let you know when I change stories.

**Story One- Boom**

Harry was scared because he was being used to wage a war but it wasn't a war against a dark lord it was a war against magical beings. They used a Trojan horse in Harry Potter they didn't know if a muggle device would work in Hogwarts. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head the hat looked through his mind and saw the plan. The hat spoke "run he is a bomb muggles have figured out a way to make tech work around magic."

Nobody questioned they just ran when the bomb exploded and tore through the hall a second explosion sounded and then a third. The hall was a war zone people were burned missing body parts or dead. The headmaster stood up from the floor and saw the carnage and wept then he felt the wards collapse there was too much damage done the Great hall sat above the ward stone. He heard a whistling sound and saw what looked to be a metal tube hit the Divination tower and it exploded. More of the tubes hit the castle and looked to be hitting Hogsmeade then the explosions stopped.

Now that it seemed to be safe was about to start to get the wounded out of Hogwarts. Then he heard something like a muggle engine but it came from above. Then he saw men coming down from the roar in the sky and they began to storm into the crumbling castle. They came into the great hall and began to open fire the headmaster called his Phoenix and got out of there.

He landed in the ministry and ran into a staff meeting "Hogwarts has been overrun by the muggles and are killing the students."

He collapsed due to his injuries the Aurors were assembled and so were the unspeakables and made their move not on Hogwarts and on the government. They tore through parliament and killed the queen then the Minster of Magic sat on the throne. They marched to every country that Hogwarts students came from and took over. They find out what students where made the Trojans and went and killed every member of the family no one was left alive. Anyone who took part in the raid on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade they were hunted down and there families where hunted down and killed. But after it was done they still decided to keep magic a secret and they came up with a story for the sudden takeover of the countries involved.

It was now 7 years later when Hogwarts great hall was fixed students were back and it turned out only 10 students died the rest were able to be healed. The war with Voldemort was heating up and looked like if they fell so would the muggles they needed a miracle. The sorting was going on when a light appeared and out stepped a man there were gasps as they saw the familiar scar on the forehead. They knew this man had died that night during the raid on Hogwarts.

**Story 2 – Boy was that a mistake **

Harry was sitting across from the Weasley family he was going to have to tell them the night the Headmaster he sought comfort in Ginny's arm. He sat down across the table from them along with Hermione and McGonagall Hagrid Remus and Tonks.

Ginny squeezed his hand "umm there is no easy way to say this Harry and I had sex and it ended in me getting pregnant."

The faces on them were shock but Ron was furious "I WILL KILL YOU."

He leapt across the table and tackled Harry out of the chair and he landed and due to the screaming no one heard the crack. The brothers joined in and some tried pulling them off of Harry. Finally the fight was over but Harry wasn't moving Remus went over to wake up Harry.

He knelt down and didn't hear a heartbeat due to his keen werewolf senses he felt for a pulse nothing. Then waved his wand over him it came back serve skull fracture probably from hitting the stone floor and severe whiplash which snapped his neck.

Remus whispered something in Tonks war she shed a silent tear and pulled out some manacles and slapped them on Ron. "Ronald Bilious Weasley you are under arrest for the murder of Harry James Potter."

Ginny knelt down and shock Harry " please wake up Harry please we have a child please don't leave me I love you."

Molly pulled the irate Ginny off of Harry she wept in her mother's arms and a team of Aurors descended on the home. Voldemort took that time to lead the assault when he heard Harry was dead. He easily took over the Ministry and Hogwarts and St. Mungos was burnt to the ground.

The purebloods in there celebration burned and killed all over England and Scotland the light sided families fled but there was no stopping Voldemort by the time Harry's child was 17 Voldemort had full control of Europe.

Michael sat in a chair and stared at the table Voldemort sent him his father's decomposing body and the note on its chest side. "You're next." He fell asleep crying he hadn't cried since his Mom died in the defense of Beauxbatons.

He awoke to a strange glow he looked up and saw his father's body glowing and then in the middle of the light he saw the body sit up and place its feet on the floor. The light faded and he saw the Great Harry Potter live and well.

He stood up a little unsteady "damn you Voldemort seeing as I had to come back from death to kick your ass you are going to pay dearly for that mark my words."

Miles away who was sitting on his throne in his fortress felt a chill run up his spine and for the first time in years he felt unease and swore he felt death grow closer. Michael also felt a chill run up his spine at those words but at the same time he felt hope something he hadn't felt before. Harry looked at him and saw the red unruly hair and the emerald Green eyes. "Well at least I can finally meet my son."

**Story 3- Don't Blink **

Hermione was at the Ministry with her friends and Harry to what they thought would be a mission to rescue Harry's godfather Sirus but it was trap. School age kid where now taking on heavily trained death eaters Hermione ended her musings and silenced a death eater but she didn't count on him casting a curse while silenced she saw the light towards her she had no time to move. She just closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came she opened her eyes. She saw the death eater was out cold on the floor she down and saw her best friend Harry lying on the floor.

Harry got up and had blood running from a deep cut on his side he spotted a woman they saw early this year in the paper Harry gave chase after Hermione joined him. They caught with the crazy witch and battled her then they saw the order finally showed up and it was her Harry and Sirus fighting Bellatrix. Hermione was near some archway and she saw a spell coming her way she had no were to go the archway was on her right and Harry was on her left.

She closed her eyes yet again but she felt someone envelop her in a hug and land backwards on the ground. She heard a groan she got out from under the person and again it was Harry he stood up his legs wobbled like Jell-O then they saw Voldemort come in and join the fight. Harry seemed to get a new energy and engaged him in a fight. Dumbledore and her joined Harry in the fight this time she was the one who saw a spell heading towards Harry that he didn't see she went in to take it for him. But he once again took the blow and slumped to the floor and Voldemort turned into a black mist and flew towards them and Harry again let it enter him.

What was the longest 10 minutes of her life Voldemort taunted Dumbledore to kill him well he was in Harry's body Harry was fighting it. Then she saw Harry's turn his back to the veil and he took off running towards it and the mist trying to live him but Harry held on with his magic. He jumped through and vanished Dumbledore destroyed the arch immediately the headmaster sighed in relief "it is over the war is finally over."

**Story 4- **

Harry grow up the twin of the boy who lived sure his parents didn't treat him any different but they did make sure his brother got the best training. Harry didn't really care he learned everything he needed to in books and asked people sometimes even the goblins. The first three years in school were great sure he and his brother had to be the heroes it was no big deal. 4th year his parents were pissed that Matt was in the tournament that should never have happened.

It was the French Champion Fleur's turn and she was the last champion and was going up against the meanest dragon the Hungarian Horntail. She was doing really well until a different spell from the stands hit the dragon and then it got ugly. It broke its chains and attacked in full fury letting off fireballs into the stands the dragon handlers came in to try and get the beast under control. Whatever they did made it angrier they fled in fright and Fleur was all alone and even her Veela form wasn't helping and people didn't know what to do.

It was getting ready to bite her when Harry jumped in front of her and changed into his dragon animagus form. The dragon stepped back and attacked again he was blocking the blows and he watched Fleur run out of there. As he was distracted the dragon clawed him over his eye Harry came up swinging and caught the dragon across the nose.

They battled back and forth finally Harry took off she chased after him he throw her off by disappearing into the clouds. He flew down and slammed into her back sending back to the ground. He was landing when she raked him on his soft underbelly he roared and spun around as he landed and let out a fireball directly into her face. She stumbled back and roared she backed into a stand and it collapsed on her Harry changed back and pulled out his wand and conjured chains around her wings mouth and front forelegs.

The dragon bowed its head in defeat the dragon handlers came back in and took care of the dragon. Harry walked out and headed to the hospital tent and was intercepted by Madam Promfrey. "I will have these fixed in a jiffy."

She was pulling out her wand and Harry caught her hand "Leave him clean them up bandage them but I want the scars. A scar has a story behind it and I was taught to always show off a scar. Plus it's a great an honor to have a scar from a dragon and to live to tell the tale."

She nodded her head waved her wand and felt the spell clean the cuts out and she bandaged him. "I agree Harry I am glad you kept the scar makes you more dignified."

Harry chuckled and the tent flap opened in walked his parents godfather and Fleur the Beauxbatons champion he saved. They all hugged him his dad gave him a slap on the shoulder " holding out on us son."

He again laughed but he was a little worried he knew his brother wasn't an animagus and worried his parents would be upset with not teaching his brother. His mom hugged him "don't worry Harry it's not your place to teach your brother. You learned your skills your way we have been trying to teach him to become one he simply doesn't have the focus."

Harry turned to Promfrey "I do have a question I understand a person has an animagus form I learned mine a month ago." A jaw dropped "but is it normal to have more than one form."

If it was even possible their jaws dropped even lower Promfrey waved his wand over him "well it looks like you are multi- natural animagus, a mid-level avatar, and also have the gift of retaining knowledge."

Harry smiled "well that would explain this." He opened his palm and he had a fireball and next a ball of water and then a ball of ice and then a lightning bolt. He got a mischievous grin on his face as he saw his godfather walked in but something behind him caught his attention so he turned to see what it was. Harry smirked as he saw his chance he brought the power down on the lightning bolt and let it go hitting his godfather. Sirius jumped about 2 feet in the air Harry fell on the floor laughing his mother saw what he did and joined in the laughter and pretty soon everyone joined in the laughter.

Sirius who got hit by it looked a little put out " I just got pranked by own godson that doesn't seem right."

The laughter finally settled down Fleur this time spoke but she had look of fright on her face "I owe Harry my life."

Everyone shrugged it was no big deal but Harry understood they probably didn't stick around to see her in her natural form. "Umm she is a Veela and they have to pay back that debt either by saving my life. That won't happen because there is no danger and a ritual must be done to become my slave or she will die."

The mood went somber they looked at her "But I don't want to become a slave nor do I want to die."

Harry stood up and went over and hugged her as she cried and lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes "you are forgetting one thing." everyone looked at him confused " You have 24 hours to complete the debt but if you became my mate within that time the debt would be null and void."

The group gasped Fleur face lit up at that Harry looked at his parents his father placed a hand his shoulders. "Harry I think that is the best course of action if you want to be with her for the rest of your life."

Harry nodded his head and looked to Fleur she took his hand and was leading him out of the tent "we need to talk to my parents first Harry and let them know what happened."

Harry turned his hand and looked back into the tent and mouthed "help me." The tent once again roared into laughter as Harry a Dragon Animagus was afraid of a girl's parents.


	151. Chapter 151

Harry was feeling alone in the world this summer he just finished the tri-wizard tournament and watched Voldemort come back and watched as fellow student Cedric Diggory died. His friends were not responding to any of his letter he couldn't blame them if they wanted to leave him to stay safe. This summer due to the entire trauma he couldn't sleep at night or ended up waking up screaming in the middle of the night. This led to beatings and they watched what he wrote so no one would come or his Godfather and they locked up Hedwig when she got back.

Harry was on the park bench fingering a letter in his pocket that he wrote just in case he could sneak a letter off. The letter was to Daphne Greengrass because his interactions with her over the years knew her family was neutral in this war and maybe willing to help him he hoped. He was sure his cousin was watching him to make sure he didn't talk. Harry heard a familiar flapping of wings he looked up it was Hedwig she was coming back from another letter run. Harry slid the letter out of his pocket along with a rubber band she landed on his knee he quickly put the letter on her leg and whispered were to go. He didn't see his cousin try and stop him which was a good thing. He looked around and saw why his cousin was coming up the road with his gang. He took to the bushes and snuck back to Privet Drive he needed to recover from last night's beating.

- Scene break -

Daphne was finishing dressing for the day when she saw an unfamiliar white owl heading toward her bedroom window. The owl landed on her window sill she took the letter off the bird and went and got the owl some treats and water. The bird was eating like it was hungry like it hadn't hunted in a while what wizard would do that. She opened the letter and read it carefully and paled at what the letter was saying she didn't know what to do. She ran downstairs to ask her parents she found them in the sitting room reading some books. She didn't know if her parents Samantha or David would read it seeing as who it was from because they were neutral in this war and didn't want to get involved. "Mom dad can you read this letter before you read who it is from." They saw the look on their daughters face and knew this was important so they put down their books and took the letter. They placed it between them and read

Daphne- I know this letter is unexpected who would think that the golden boy of Gryffindor would write the ice queen of Slytherin. I am asking for help this is the reason for this letter my friends have left me in a time of great need. I am sure you have read or heard about the events of last year well it's leading to sleepless nights or nightmares. Those nightmares led to a beating I am talking about punched kicked until I am out cold. Beatings that led to me tied up and whipped this is nothing new to me but this year it is much worse. Also like before I am being starved locked up for long periods at a time forced to live in small places first was the cupboard under the stairs and now a bedroom not fit to be a broom closet. Then also add to the abuse the hand me down clothes and then forced to take my cousin bullying at school when I was younger or during the summer and forced when younger to get lower grades then him. I know your family is neutral in this war but I am begging for some kind of help to get out of here. I could care less about the blood wards or any wards that the Headmaster put around this house. I want out if no help comes I am afraid I might let the beatings get worse so that they kill me. I might end it myself so please for my life please get me some help it doesn't have to be your family

Harry Potter

P.S I live at number 4 Privet Drive if you can get anyone to help make sure they don't have a dark mark. Also when they try to enter the house make sure that they don't mean harm to me or family or the wards will go off.

The parents were looking sick they could see the blood stains on the letter and could feel the magic on it. This wasn't good they needed to help him neutrality be dammed "honey will take care of this." Her father said.

- Scene break -

Later that night Daphne's parents arrived they wanted to be sure they caught his relatives in the act. They got near the house and did feel the wards but no blood wards were present they knew the Headmaster wouldn't break the law. They heard someone behind them they turned and faced what looked to be a drunken hobo with a wand. Sam grabbed the man's wand he was too drunk to think straight Sam stunned him and ran through his memories. She wanted to beat the man the order knew of the beatings they just let it happen they whipped his mind so the order wouldn't know they were there.

They put their wands away and entered the wards when they did they finally heard the screams of torment. They entered the unlocked front door and saw Harry was strapped to the stair railing getting whipped by his uncle with a belt. They could see the bruises on Harry they stunned the larger man. When the man landed he made a large crash and someone heard from upstairs came down and it was some woman with a large neck. "I thought you didn't care what we did to the child as long as he was beaten and more subservient when he came back to the headmaster." They stunned the woman and she fell down the stairs and they whipped her mind also. They went over and untied Harry he slumped to the floor out cold they checked him and he wasn't in the best of health they needed to get him out of here. David carefully picked him up and carried him to the backyard and once they exited the wards they apperated out.

Scene break 2 days later-

They were lucky that Samantha was a healer at St. Mungos and knew how to treat him but it would take a while. Harry finally awoke 2 days later in a strange room it kind of looked like a room fit for a prince. He looked around and spotted a house elf " you are awake I go get master now." it popped away.

A strange woman entered the room a few minutes later. "I see my patient has awakened good I am Samantha Greengrass and you picked the right woman to write to because I am a healer at St. Mungos"

Harry was shocked he didn't think anything would come of his letter let alone her family would be the ones to rescue him. She saw the look on his face "Harry I know you didn't think we would help but we can't stand Child abuse."

Harry sat up against the headboard "what happens now I am sure Dumbledore wants me back there."

She shook her head "you are not going back into his hands because it looks like he wanted you beat so you became the perfect weapon and saw him as a god for rescuing you every summer. No way are you going back to him. We talked to the goblins and there is nothing we can do legally expect one thing." He looked happy he would do anything " you can get married without your guardians permission because when you were entered the competition last year you became a partial adult. Meaning you can accept a marriage contract and drink those are about the only things you can do."

Harry was a little back but he dared ask the question "did my family ever have a marriage contract written that I can accept."

She sighed and her husband entered to save her "yes it seems are family a while ago entered into one with your family."

Harry didn't know how much more shock he could handle "I will sign it as long as Daphne is agreeable with it."

It seemed to Harry everyone was listening in because she entered at this point "you mean to tell me you would not sign it if I didn't agree."

Harry nodded his head "I know we have gotten along to do assignments and say hi in passing but I value your input you are my equal in all this your opinion matters to me."

The three were shocked it was rare to find a man like this Daphne held out her hand her dad handed her the Marriage contract. She took it and set it on the table and signed her name first to the document. Harry leaned over and took the quill from her hand and signed it "Harry the reason I signed it is because you are going to treat me as equally no pureblood would do that."

Harry looked to his new in- laws " Lord Potter don't worry we have been meaning to end this war against you- know – who for some time now." Samantha said.

He looked confused "what do you mean by Lord Potter."

They figured the Headmaster would keep him in the dark "Harry now that you are an adult because of this marriage means you take over as head of your family. Which means you also have full access to your vault the Headmaster should have explained this to you. But he probably saw his as a means of escape for you and kept you in the dark."

Harry was pissed "well the first thing I am going to do is talk to the goblins and then I am going to train. I hate to say this but I am going to let the light fight the dark for a while and when all hope is lost turn the tide and take them both out." The family was taken back "yes I will kill the death eaters and the dark lord as revenge for what they have done. The light I will have to find a way to take care of them when they are weak after the war and put a man I want in as Minster."

They were shocked that was actually a sound plan it but needed some work they would help with it. They couldn't wait to see what this kid thought of next. The look on Harry's face brought back a saying to Sam be ye weary of a woman scorned sure Harry wasn't a woman but he was scorned and he looked downright pissed and if he was anything like his mother Magical England was in trouble.


	152. Chapter 152

Harry was in search of a date for the Yule ball his first choice Cho was out of the picture he knew to be dating Cedric. He defiantly wasn't going to ask anyone under 3rd year and over 6th year and no girl in Slytherin. He started on his search to finding a date and it wasn't going to be easy.

Harry entered the library and heard his best friends Hermione accepting a date with Krum his completion in this tournament. He saw no other girls in here he could so he moved on and he seemed to be having the worst luck because when he got to a girl they were accepting there dates for the ball.

Harry ran out of girls to ask within his bracket he set and moved on to 7th years they were all taken. 1st and some 2nd years either were going home or had dates. Was his luck that bad he sighed he tried the Slytherin girls next with no such luck.

The day came for the Yule ball he slipped out of the common room and placed himself in one of the entrances to Hogsmeade to hide until the ball was over. Meanwhile at the dance the champions were being gathered. McGonagall saw Hermione with Krum she was about to ask her where Harry was when a house elf handed her a howler.

She opened the note it wasn't screaming but was loud enough for everyone to hear "I know everyone is listening so listen closely. I will not be attending the Yule Ball. The reason why is because it seemed fate didn't see fit to make sure I had a date. Since I wouldn't enjoy my evening without a date I decided I wouldn't come. Also because I would have to share a seat with Hermione who decided she would go with my competition in this tournament. But its ok if fate doesn't want me there then I won't be there so everyone please have fun."

The note ripped itself up all the girls that turned down Harry looked shameful Hermione even more so that she accepted Krum's invite she shouldn't have done it but she was so excited to get asked. But the ball continued on as normal until there was what sound like an explosion. The party grew quiet as all the teachers present ran out of the hall. Everyone took their seats wondering what happened and waited for the teachers to return to receive word. Then the great hall doors slammed shut "Death eaters are attacking please stay within the hall."

People gasped and pulled out there wands and faced the door just in case the death eaters got past the teachers and got into the hall. Early the next morning the doors opened and everyone in the hall stood and pointed there wands at the door. They sighed in relief when they saw it was the teachers returning along with the Aurors. Hermione ran up to the headmaster "what happened?"

The headmaster had a somber look on his face. "It seems death eaters saw fit to enter the school via a secret passage. It happened to be the very same one Harry Potter was hiding out in. He held them off but there main goal was to capture for some ritual. He was captured but a horde of death eater's planned on coming here to kill as many as they could. Harry used his last bit of magic to bring down the passage. "

The headmaster took a seat and McGonagall took over the story "we questioned one of the death eater's before he died. He told us where the ritual would take place. So we went to the headmaster's office and called the Aurors. We then headed for the cemetery where the ritual was to take place the Aurors then joined us. By the time we arrived the ritual was complete and Voldemort was reborn we sought to end the threat there and then. In the middle of the fight Igor and Moody turned on us Moody happened to be a death eater under polyjuice potion. The tide turned when Harry was released and he kept Voldemort occupied." McGonagall went to speak but she got too choked up to speak.

Amelia Bones took over she was the head of the Aurors she even looked sad but she got the story out. "The death eater's formed a tight circle around harry and Voldemort so we couldn't get in. Then Harry grinned like some kind of mad man he dodged Voldemort's spells and then hugged the dark lord. There was an explosion and something was there where they were it drew the death eaters in. We ran to get away from it when stopped feeling the pull we turned. The death eater's seemed to be stuck in slow motion and then they were sucked in and when the last of them where gone the thing vanished. With it light and sound returned like it was sucked into this thing."

Hermione gasped everyone turned to her "Ms. Granger do you know what that thing was?" The headmaster asked her.

She nodded her head showing she knew "yes it sounds like Harry created a magical form of what muggles call a black hole. Normal they form in space they suck in everything that gets stuck inside of their pull light and sound."

"Once we could see there was almost a perfect circle of what you called a black hole's reach where we originally we were on the edge of this thing. In the middle of the circle laid Harry Potter and he was moving we went to check on him." Amelia chocked out the next bit "Harry James Potter is dead."

There where cries of no in the hall and people crying. Hermione dropped to her knee's distraught sobbing her eyes out. A week later on New Year's Eve Harry Potter was laid to rest next to his parents while a massive memorial was held at Hogwarts.


	153. Chapter 153

**Story 1- No More**

Harry was very close to reaching the end of his rope after the events of 5th year everyone left him and the magical world turned their back on him. The headmaster wasn't training him just telling him about Voldemort when he was younger. Then he knew he loved Hermione and she was dating Ron and he made sure to make out with her when he was near. Finally it became too much for Harry and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Everyone seemed shocked when they saw Hagrid run into the great hall because he never ran. He ran up to the headmaster and whispered something to him the headmaster went pale. Then Hagrid walked out with tears in his eyes and the headmaster had his head hung low. The headmaster stood and walked up to the podium " you will find out this soon enough so I am going to try and saw it as best as I can. According to Hagrid the note Harry left he felt betrayed by the school and also by those closest to him. The pressure of having the dark lord coming after him caused him too much stress. So Harry decided to ease his burden and decided to take his own life and right now Madam Promfrey is working to save his life." The school just shrugged their shoulders and stood up and headed to class but Ron and Hermione were kept back by the headmaster and the teachers. The headmaster glared at them "why did you leave Harry after the events of last year." he asked.

Ron was ready with an answer "he led us into then he endangers the life of others because they had to come rescue us this led to his godfather being killed. We just got tired of tagging along trying to save his sorry ass and us almost dying."

McGonagall was ready to slap him "You fool Harry never dragged any of you along you tagged along and the only time any of your lives were in danger was last year the rest of the time it was his life on the line."

Ron and Hermione looked as if they had been slapped then Snape surprised them by speaking up for Harry. "Granger I am surprised I thought you were the smartest student and never realized how much Harry loved you then go off and flaunt your new relationship in his face and then I am surprised you weren't surprised to see how much it hurt him."

Ron came to her defense "so what she loves me so what if he loved her it shouldn't matter."

Hermione though went to speak on her behalf when conflicting thoughts entered her head and visions flashed through her mind. She leaned and was sick all over the floor and then she fell onto the floor convulsing. The teachers went to help her and tried stabilizing her Madam Promfrey appeared and checked over her. "She is fighting the effects of a love potion."

The teachers were stunned Hermione was stunned and then she was taken out by Madam Promfrey. The teachers stared down Ron " what I didn't do anything illegal."

Snape whipped out a bottle of Truth potion " he is 16 do any of you have a problem with this?" Nobody made any motion to stop him and Snape rushed forth punched Ron in the stomach and Ron doubled over and Snape grabbed him in ahead lock and forced the potion down his throat.

Ron got a relaxed look on his face and Snape let him go and the headmaster handled the questions. "Tell us what you have done to Hermione and Harry?" he asked.

Ron tried fighting it but in the end lost the battle "I gave them both a love potion one so Harry would love Ginny and Hermione would love me. In the end it would help boast the Weasley's in power. My mother was behind this plan and the events of last year. This year she decided to hell with Harry and decided for me to snag Hermione this year. The plan worked because it pushed Harry to suicide. With him dead the will we forced him to write then whipped his mind of grants us everything of his and everything his godfather gave him. With him out of the ay the plan was to make me the hero and defeater of Voldemort."

He then stopped they had everything they needed they stunned Ron and the headmaster took him to the Aurors. Meanwhile up in the hospital wing both teens were busy fighting for their lives and neither were doing so well.

**Story 2- Take a Moment**

After Harry left the room with the other champions he knew he was going to be stuck in this tournament and there was no backing out. He didn't walk to Gryffindor tower instead he headed up to the Astronomy tower to take a moment and think. He looked out at the night star he was there by himself for a half hour before the door opened he turned to look to see Hermione walk in. He just looked back to the stars "I wish I was like them nobody can touch them or kill them. They are hardly looked at or people just treat them like a common occurrence why can't my life be like that?"

Hermione joined his side " Harry why do you want to go through the world unknown or forgotten to time."

Harry sighed and rubbed his head "Hermione my life has brought me nothing but hardships and pain. I didn't do anything yet and I lost my parents and I became a hero. Voldemort thinks I am threat or wants revenge I was a bay why can't he leave me alone. Why not go after somebody who is a real threat like fully trained wizards what did I do to him that he wants me." He had tears running down his face " people need to stop hero worshipping please let me be and let me live my life. I didn't kill Voldemort it was a result of my mother invoking ancient magic she was the one that killed not me but they needed someone living to cling on to and that was me when I was a young baby."

Hermione hugged him "Harry I don't understand why he is coming for you why don't you train to stop him when he does?"

He sobbed "to make myself a bigger target I keep my grades low I pretend I lack in magic hoping people will stop focusing on me. I also do it to show him I am not a threat I can't stop him go focus on someone else."

"Harry why did you come back if you didn't want him chasing after you why not stay hidden?" Hermione asked him.

The tears rolled down his face " I didn't know anything until I was 11 my relatives hid it all from me. They also tried beating it out of me frankly I felt like I was dragged here the letters wouldn't stop coming then they sent Hagrid to come fetch me. I feel like that someone wanted me beaten and naïve so when the time came I would come back." Harry's face went pale "Hermione isn't it weird that Voldemort makes a reappearance at the same time I do shouldn't he have done it when I was gone and people didn't have me to look up to."

Hermione thought about it " it is true Harry that would have been the smarter thing to do I mean Voldemort infects the man who was just hired as the Defense teacher the same year you come back."

Harry sighed "someone is leading me on a campaign against the dark lord and I am the main weapon. I don't want any of this I just want to be left alone. I want to leave my life the way I want to. But no it feels like the Dursley's are the slave camp and here is the arena where I am put on show and forced to fight. I am tired of it I just want it all to end."

Harry was sobbing and Hermione was now crying "Harry its ok we will get through this together like we always do."

Harry just grabbed Hermione into a hug "I know Hermione but that is what scares me that something will happen to you or your family so they can get to me. This is way I try and keep my distance from Ron and his family but they keep forcing me into their lives like they are supposed to watch me when I am away from the Dursley's."

Hermione hugged him tight "Harry it can't be all bad I mean they did let you roam free in the alley all last year."

Harry scoffed "that was a joke they had Aurors guarding me and preventing from going into Gringotts or going into Muggle London. I feel like I am lamb to the slaughter and I am being forced down a path I don't want to go. This year they kept me here by forcing me into the tournament because if I don't compete I lose my magic and without magic I die."

"Harry we will figure a way to get you through all this?"

Harry broke the hug and leaned against the window "sometimes I wonder if it is worth to keep going sometimes. Sometimes I wonder what they would do If I killed myself."

Hermione gasped and hugged him from behind "Don't think that way you are the first friend I ever had."

Harry sighed in frustration "I wonder if they needed you my life because they saw how stupid I was and they needed you to get me through the little plans they had for me. I just can't go on Hermione I don't know what is real or fake anymore what is planned and what isn't." Harry broke free from Hermione and pulled out his wand and petrified her she feel to the floor. Harry dropped to his knees leaned down and kissed her "I Love you Hermione but I just want to be at peace. So this is goodbye Hermione go and live your life and don't become someone's puppet like I was."

Hermione watched as Harry jumped to a window ledge and point his wand at his head and mutter the killing curse and a flash green lit up his head and he tumbled out of the window. Hermione felt the magic release a few seconds later. She ran to the window and didn't see Harry because the window he was near was the Black Lake. She broke down crying her best friend had just killed himself.

Hermione wiped her tears Harry was the love of her life and the only person in the school who didn't tease her. The teachers gave her looks every time she handed in her assignments or answered things in class or performed magic on the first go. Her own dorm mates hated her because she was a know it all but Harry was the only one who made it worth it all. Her own parents who were very religious thought she was the spawn of Satan. She was forced every summer to go to church and many of the church activities hoping it knock the evil out of her. Harry go it through and hoped they got together and together they would show the wizarding world who they truly where but now he was gone.

Hermione stepped up on the ledge and didn't pause when the door opened she pulled out her wand and killed herself the same way Harry did. The couple who entered didn't even realize what just happened up here and they began to make out. The school was buzzing during breakfast but they go silent when the doors slammed open and Igor the headmaster of Drumstrang strode in. He looked to Dumbledore "You need to go and get two of your students off of my ship."

Dumbledore was confused "who are they and what are they doing on your ship?"

Igor pulled out a piece of paper "I believe according to her uniform name tag a Hermione Granger the other was Harry Potter. As to what they are doing on my ship I just couldn't just leave there bodies in the lake I fished them out. You need to get them and inform their families and plan there burials."

The whole gasped some broke in tears Dumbledore sat back in shock. He couldn't believe it all the plans he set out where down the drain. He vowed he would get to the bottom of what happened and how his plans had gone so wrong.


	154. Chapter 154

Harry found an empty compartment and put his trunk up and lie down and fell asleep he was tired from studying his first year text books. He didn't want to be to be too far behind other wizards who grew up in this world. He was just getting to sleep when the door opened "I am Ron Weasley mind if I sit."

Harry decided not to responded just tried going back to sleep he heard the boy close the door and put up his trunk. He then sat down and Harry was dozing off when the boy spoke again "you want to play a game of exploding snap."

Harry rolled over and looked at the boy "no I rather sleep thank you now if you could so be kind as to be quiet."

He rolled over and this time he fell asleep he woke up when someone knocked on the door and then opened it. Harry rolled over to see who it was he saw some woman with a cart full of goodies. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked in a very sweet voice.

Harry stood up and looked over what she had "do you have anything that isn't a sweet I am in the mood for some lunch."

The lady was a little surprised but smiled and she reached under the cart and pulled out some sandwiches. "I do for such occasions as this."

He took a ham sandwich and paid her the money and sat down to eat it and when she left when Ron didn't say anything. He was too busy enjoying the sandwich "how come you didn't want any sweets." the boy asked.

Harry sighed "well one it isn't healthy for you to have so many sweets in place of a meal and second I didn't have many sweets growing up why start now."

The boy grunted and back to eating whatever foul smelling sandwich he had Harry was cleaning up his mess when the door opened again. He turned to the door and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had bushy hair and her teeth were so perfect even if she had buck teeth. "I am Hermione Granger I was wondering have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one." Harry thought she had the most beautiful voice ever he thought it sounded like a hundred angels singing.

He cleared his head of those thoughts when Ron spoke "no I haven't seen an ugly little toad why would he have one there useless."

Harry glared at him "That's a bit rude." he turned to the girl" I could show you a spell that you can use to find the toad."

She beamed at that she pulled out her wand he took her hand and opened it up and then took her wand and placed in the center of her flat palm. "Now say point me to Neville's toad."

He looked up at her to see why she didn't say anything and she was blushing and then she regained her composure she uttered the sentence. "Point me to Neville's toad."

Her wand spun around and then stopped pointing to the back of the train "well then we best head in that direction."

He was about to head out the door when she stopped him "I would like to know the name of the person helping me."

He blushed this time "how rude of me I am Harry Potter." he saw the look of shock on her face. "Yes I know I am in lot of books but they are false I grow up in the muggle world so no grand adventures there. Personally I don't even know if the story that happened that Halloween night is true because I am the only survivor and I wasn't certainly talking." he could see the hurt look on her face and he could tell she loved books as much as him. "But the books on spells and charms are bound to be true they can't get there facts wrong there."

She looked happy at that and then she walked out the door and Harry followed her as she followed her wand in the direction of the toad. They found the toad in a girls bathroom Hermione grabbed it and they headed to the compartment were she meet the boy. She walked in and handed him the toad he looked so happy "Trevor where have you been."

Harry laughed "well we happened to find the toad in a girls bathroom he is either a Pervert or some boy put in there to scare a girl."

They joined in the laughter Harry closed when Neville spotted the scar "Your Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting his reaction he wasn't expecting the door open he just closed to open. The blonde boy from the clothing store stood in the doorway with 2 large boys that could almost match Dudley in size." I am Draco Malfoy I heard Harry Potter is on the train have you seen him."

Harry sighed he was becoming popular all of a sudden he smoothed down his hair to hide the scar and turned and faced the boy. "Yeah I saw him entering a bathroom near the back of the train you might find him in there."

The boy smiled and walked out and shut the door and Harry laughed he couldn't believe Draco feel for it he just couldn't believe it. He sat down next to Hermione and pulled his wand out of his back pocket and set his wand down on the seat and Hermione also set her wand down next to his and they had a nice conversation going when they heard a girl scream. Then they heard yelling and after a few minutes the door opened again Draco was standing there with his goons. "You dare get me in trouble by telling me lies you will pay for that."

Harry stood up "I am not the one who is so gullibly that they believed what I said it's your own fault."

He looked pissed he pulled out his wand and Harry remembered his wand was on the seat were he set it down. He reached down behind him and grabbed what felt like his wand he felt the familiar sing that he got when he had his wand in his hand. Draco pointed his wand "Stupefy." Harry was quick thanks to Dudley and he cast the protection spell and Draco's spell bounced off the dome and rebounded and nailed Draco.

A perfect that was passing at the time saw the whole thing." Malfoy causing more problems I see you 2 boys take him down to the head students compartment." The boys dragged him out the perfect turned to them " nice spell work get dressed we will be there soon."

Hermione who was already dressed stepped out and Harry put his wand away and went back to the compartment he was in and changed and came back to their compartment. But by the time he got there the train arrived at the station. He hopped off the train with Hermione and Neville and heard Hagrid shout to follow him to some boats. He joined Hermione and Neville in a boat the boats moved by themselves and headed to the castle when Hermione pulled out her wand. "Harry when I went to put my wand away I noticed it was different and realized it happened to be your wand not mine." She held the wand out to Harry "so can I have my wand back please."

Harry reached in his pocket and he inspected the wand and sure enough he had her wand and Neville was a little shocked and stunned. "You cast that spell with her wand that shouldn't be possible. I mean I am using my dad's wand and it doesn't respond nearly as well as hers did for you."

They exchanged wands and did think that was a little weird but nothing more was said on the subject. They made it to a chamber and were told to wait to be sorted then they were led into the great hall and told to wait at the back of the hall. They all were discussing how they would get sorted it was like it was some big secret because people who grew up in the world didn't know how it was done. Then he heard Ron "My brothers told me we would have to fight a troll."

Harry laughed some first years looked at him funny "what you think they would make us fight a troll when we hardly know any spells. Let alone when it usually takes a couple of grown wizards to take one down."

Some students breathed a sigh of relief and more so when McGonagall came out with a stool and a hat and set them down in the front and the hat sang a song basically telling them how he was going to sort them. The names were called off and Hermione Granger was called and placed in Ravenclaw. Then Neville was placed in Gryffindor people talked as Harry was called and went up to get sorted he didn't mind it.

The hat was placed on his head and spoke in his head" hmm Mr. Potter very difficult you are sly enough to get Draco in trouble Slytherin would be good for you. I do see you are brave but you think before you leap so Gryffindor is out. Ravenclaw though I see you like to study and Hermione seems to be your friend. Well next is Hufflepuff you are loyal only to those who remain loyal to you so that's out. So what will it be Mr. Potter Ravenclaw or Slytherin your choice pick wisely because you will be there the rest of your time at Hogwarts?"

Harry thought about it "Make it Ravenclaw I get to be with Hermione and also I can still be sly and cunning in there. Plus I can work on few spells that are shady at best but people won't look at me as if I am dark.

Harry could have sworn he felt the hat smile "well said Mr. Potter and I must say a wise choice." then the Hat spoke out loud "Ravenclaw."

Harry placed the hat on the stool and sat next to Hermione but the hall was silent no one said a word he guessed they were not expecting this. Then McGonagall broke the silence and called the next name on the list. It got interesting when Ron was called and when he had the hat on his head the hat actually spoke out loud not choosing his house but a speech instead. "I can't sort him he is to jealous to be loyal so Hufflepuff is out. He would have to be dragged somewhere to be brave and would have to be coached to fight so Gryffindor is out for him. This boy is way too dumb to be in Ravenclaw and saying such he couldn't formulate a plan to be sly or cunning so tell me what house should he put in?'

The headmaster was a little shocked the hat rarely ever did this he remembered one other time this happened but he couldn't remember what that headmaster did at the time. Harry could see the questioning look on his face he was going to say something but Hermione beat him to it." Headmaster the last time this happened the Headmaster at the time took the child to St. Mungos. He took him there to have him tested to see how much power level to see if he could be considered a wizard. Then tested him to see how smart he was in the end the Ministry had to pay for the child to have tutors to take care of him because he had special needs."

The headmaster beamed he loved the Ravenclaw's they were so smart " Thank you Ms. Granger." he then turned to McGonagall " when you take the hat back to my office please take Mr. Weasley to St . Mungos to do as Ms. Granger suggested."

She nodded her head and took the hat off his head and he stood up and she picked up the stool. He followed her out of the hall everyone. After the headmaster's speech everyone ate dinner an introduced themselves there was also a talk of what just happened with Ron.

The rest of the night was a blur the weekend was a blur he and Hermione spent time looking through their books and going through the library. It was the first day of classes and they were set to take transfiguration with Hufflepuff. They were split down the middle McGonagall explained the theories behind the class and then told them to practice changing a match into a needle. After a few attempts they managed to cast the spell then Harry switched to his left hand and Hermione copied him. It took a little longer but they managed to cast the spell McGonagall seemed impressed with them. Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear "want to exchange wands and try."

She nodded her head and handed her wand to him and him to her the teacher didn't notice this happening. But did see them making the change with a different wand and realized it was each other's she was shocked more so when they were successful. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered "Take your wand and try it with both wands and see what happens."

He took his wand in his left hand and he pointed his wand at the needles and did the movements and said the spell. Both needles changed he handed both wands to her and she did the same thing. McGonagall was standing there with her mouth hanging open she dismissed the class early and kept them both behind. When all the class was gone but them she spoke " How are you 2 able to use each other's wands? " she asked them.

"Well when I got my wand I felt like it belonged in my hand and when I took Harry's wand it felt the same way." Hermione said.

She was stunned she never heard of this being done " I do want to try something can I do it please?" Harry asked

The teacher nodded her head Harry held out his hand she handed him both of here wands. He held both wands in one hand and waved the wands "reducto." twins beams flew out of the wands and struck the door and blew it apart.

"Cool can I try" she held out her hand he handed them to her she pointed the wands at the wall. "reducto." where the wall was now a giant crater.

The teacher couldn't deal with much more of this she went to her fireplace and called down the headmaster. He came down and McGonagall explained to him everything that happened and the students gave anther demo. He was amazed and smiled "well done now do me a favor and satisfy a grown man's curiosity and kiss each other on the lips." They were both stunned and blushed a little bit but turned to each other and kissed and they felt like some tendrils were coming out of there body and then entering the other person and tied together. They broke the kiss " just as I figured the last time a person was able to do this was Godric and Rowena Gryffindor and also Salazar and Helga Slytherin." the 2 students looked at him confused and so did McGonagall " soul mates they have the same magical core and compliant each other perfectly and share the same kindred soul and they sought out each other and found them. We may have never found out if Harry never used her wand seems fate is playing her hand again."


	155. Chapter 155

Lily knew something odd was going on the day Dumbledore announced to them that their son could very well be a child of Prophecy that was given to him forgetting Dumbledore seemed to forget Harry had a twin sister. Lily knew Dumbledore had plans for Harry when he told her to put Rose in orphanage she knew he wanted to ensure Harry was the child of prophecy. Lily fought it against it and then he suggested if they were to die that Harry be sent to her sister who hated magic with a passion. She knew she couldn't allow this to happen so she began to plan because James seemed to being going along with his plans.

So the night before they were to sign their wills Lily stayed up until James was asleep knowing he was a heavy sleeper. She slipped the Signet ring off his finger and switched it with a fake. She put the real one in a box on her nightstand. The next morning they left for the bank as Sirius watched the children. She took note of the Goblin who was the Potter Accountant writing and signing went off without a hitch. That night she switched the rings back.

The days following they were placed under a fidelous charm with Peter as there secret keeper. She did some research and found out the goblin who was there accountant owed Albus a life debt and that meant the goblin would do anything to be out from under it. She knew she needed to formulate a plan to save her children. So that night she sat down to dinner she executed phase one. "Honey I have heard families that carry the title of Lord can appoint someone in the family to carry the Signet ring." James nodded. "Well honey I saw how much the will reading bored you so maybe I can take care of those things for you."

James smiled she knew she had him. He stood up and walked over to her and took off the ring and placed it on her finger. "I James Harridan Potter name Lillian Rose Potter as the signet ring holder of the house of Potter. She may use the ring to seal any magical document and sign my name."

The magic took hold she smiled to herself she hated to play James she loved him but knew he was Albus pawn. So from that she wrote documents and knowing they had to be approved by James would place them in front of him. James never once looked at them. She knew the day she died all her hard work would be brought to light but she hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.

But that Halloween night she knew her time had come and so she kissed her husband for the last time as she felt the wards came down. She rushed up the stairs and began the ritual to protect her children she finished the protection wards as she heard the fighting downstairs end. Lily knew her husband was dead she heard someone coming up the stairs. They stopped outside of the door to the nursery and blasted it open. Lily for the first time came face to face with Voldemort "Step out of my way foolish girl."

Lily just gave him a smile which unsettled the dark lord "I will not step aside and let you kill my children."

Voldemort didn't hesitate he blasted her with a killing curse he stepped over her body to get to the crib with the twins inside. He raised his wand and cast the killing curse he couldn't see at which one. Then he felt something snap into place trapping him inside of a bubble. Then he saw a smaller dome form over the twins and blasted the killing curse back at him. Voldemort had no time to react he was blasted away by the killing curse.

The next morning Albus was smiling as the Potter accountant read the will he had instructed James to write. Albus after the reading rose to leave to get the children from Madam Promfrey and place them in their new homes. Looking forward to the plans he had ready for them. As he walked through the bank he whistled a happy tune. On his way out he was stopped by the Guards. "Rangok would like to see you in his office."

Albus wondered what this was about as he entered the office he saw Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks, and Sirius Black in chains next to his wife formally known as Hestia Jones. The last person was Remus Lupin anther of Potter's friends. Albus took his seat. "now that we are all here we can begin this is the reading of James Harridan Potter and Lillian Rose Potter."

Albus was angry "what is the meaning of this there will has already been read."

The director turned his head towards him "what was read was not real. If the Potter Accountant did his job instead of making you happy he would have seen that the seal on the bottom was a fake. Lily already paid the fine of submitting a false document when she gave me this one."

Albus chuckled "Lily couldn't have given you that document because James would never sign a second will. Knowing there was one already in place."

Rangok gave him a toothy grin "then you must not have known that James gave Lily the signet ring and let her use his signature."

Albus fired right back "even so James would have read every document she placed in front of him."

Sirius laughed out loud "James was like a brother to me. But I know he never liked to read he would have approved it without looking at it."

Albus seethed dam that Potter he was going to ruin everything all his hard work. "If there are no more interruption's let's get on with this." He looked round and seeing none read the Will.

"I James Harridan Potter along with my wife Lillian Rose Potter leave this as official last will and Testament. We being of sound mind and body do state and bequeath the people the following. Amelia Bones we know you are there with more and likely Sirius Black and he is in chains. Know this he was never our secret Keeper we named Peter Adam Pettigrew as are secret keeper." There where gasps in the room. "We leave 5000 Galleons to see that he is given a fair trial. Knowing that he being the hothead he is went off and got framed by Peter and we want him to get a fair trial. So in order to help out at the trail have Aurors be on the lookout for Peter either in disguise or his animagus form Sirius can tell you what he looks like."

Rangok placed that paper down and picked up the next "we leave Sirius Orion Black along with his wife Hestia Black N.E Jones the guardianship of are two children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter. Knowing that Sirius can't sign documents knowing he is a criminal at the time. Until such a time he is cleared we leave them in the custody of Amelia Bones. We name Andromeda Tonks as there magical guardian. We leave Remus Lupin 50000 Galleons. We leave are vaults, property, lordship and any other items to our children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter along with what they own by blood."

Rangok set the document down "this concludes the will reading. Is there any questions before we get to the signing of the papers?"

Albus stood and handed over some papers " these are marriage contract's I signed these seeing as I was there guardian until the reading of the will."

He looked them over " these are invalid Lily knew you would be there guardian for a short well. So she planned ahead and placed Harry is in a marriage contract with his sister stating she is to be the next lady Potter. So the contract with Ginny is void seeing as it's for her to be Lady Potter and there can't be two. Rose's to Ronald is void because she can't have two husbands."

Albus sat down defeated Lily made sure all avenues he could take to control the children. Then he remembered Lily's sister Petunia there may still be hope. But Rangok spoke as if he was reading his mind. "Lily got her sister to sign a magical binding contract along with her husband. Stating that they are to never contact Harry or Rose or any future Potter's or friends of Potters and none of their children or any grandchildren would have any known contact with them."

Albus stormed out of the office he still had the children he was going to hurry back and bind there cores. Many more magical charms on them he made make their life hell for them. When he left the bank he port keyed out and landed in his office the only place a person could portkey into.

He hurried down to the hospital wing he saw the cribs where they were placed. He pulled out his wand and walked over but was stopped by what felt like a wall. He knew the hospital didn't have these wards. He looked around then noticed the elf standing in the corner. "you shall not touch the children until there guardian arrives here."

Albus shot off a spell at the elf this set off the alarms in the wing. Madam Promfrey rushed "what are you doing Albus?"

He turned to her was ready to give an answer but was blasted across the wing and into the wall. Forgetting about the elf also not knowing he contained that kind of power. Amelia walked in seeing Madam Promfrey working on Albus "what happened?"

Madam Promfrey rose the headmaster unto a bed. Then turned toward her " I don't know one minute I am in my office next I get a report that someone is using magic in the ward. I come in and Albus had has his wand in his hand pointing it at the elf guarding the children. I demanded to know what was going on he turned to me and was blasted across the ward by the elf."

Amelia sighed knowing what kind of power elves contained and would protect their charges with their lives. She was wondering where they were last night but she didn't have time to dwell on that. She walked over and placed handcuff on the headmaster and then to the bed. "Tell him me when he awakens because he has a lot of questions to answer."

She nodded her head Amelia handed her the papers "alright Rose is fit to go but Harry isn't. There is something wrong with Harry there is something dark in his cut I want St. Mungo's to look at it."

Amelia knew Promfrey knew what she was talking about she was the daughter of the head of St. Mungo's. "Alright I will take Rose when you take Harry to the hospital make sure the elf goes with you. Also make sure to contact Gringotts for a curse breaker they may be of some help."

She went over and picked up Rose the child grabbed onto her shirt tight. She walked out and headed home to get her settled. Back in the hospital wing Madam Promfrey got Albus stable. Then she went over and grabbed Harry. She took the floo to St. Mungo's to the Spell damage ward and placed him on the bed. The elf popped in as she called for her mother and then to Gringotts. 10 minutes later the curse breaker and her mother entered. They both ran tests on the child then whispered amongst themselves. Her mother turned to her "the child somehow as result of the night has a piece of Voldemort's soul in the cut."

She gasped this was dark magic of the most foul kind. She turned to the elf "get Amelia here now."

The elf nodded and popped away 5 minutes passed before she walked through the door. "The elf said you needed me."

They all nodded the curse breaker broke it down. "Voldemort has somehow managed to leave a piece of soul in Harry's cut on his head. The only way for this to happen accidentally is if his soul was already split. So he may have more of his soul pieces laying around. So with your permission I would like to remove the one from Harry and use it to track the rest of them down."

Amelia was confused though "what does this mean if he has pieces of his soul laying around?"

The curse breaker sighed "meaning it isn't over yet Voldemort is still alive in some form. He will eventually use a Horocrux in ritual to come back to life. But he needs to first get his energy back and that will take years to happen."

Amelia was shocked she hoped it was over. "I need you to write that down in statement. Then I need you Director Promfrey to write this down in Harry's file to confirm it."

They all nodded and then the work got under way to remove the soul from Harry. The process took 14 hours but they had the soul in one piece. The curse breaker took the piece back with him to the bank and got to work on the report and locating the others.

Harry was finally released to Amelia to be with his sister. Amelia loved having the children knowing it was only going to be for a short while. But 2 days later she ended in charge of her niece Susan her parents were killed in a last ditch effort by death eaters. The trails began for the death eaters one by one they were convicted of their crimes. They were in the middle of questioning the last member of the outer circle when he provided the nail in the coffin for the inner circle members. "He who must be named would never put us under the imperious curse because he wanted willing members. So those with the dark mark willing joined him. As a means to prove are loyalty we had to rape and kill a muggle."

They convicted all the death eaters to Azkaban prison and caused their lives to be looked into and there mansions where gone through with a fine tooth comb and the family's where questioned. In the end all of their families where sentenced to Azkaban and the children went to the magical orphanage and the lordships for the family where whipped out.

Finally it came time for Sirius trail and due to the money provided he was questioned under the truth potion. He provided evidence against Albus Dumbledore. Along with the death eater trails and the questioning of Sirius it also proved that the Minster was corrupt.

Albus and Cornelius where excused from their possessions and there vaults where emptied and lordships vacated.

Harry and Rose where given to the Black family and raised with them. But the children spent a lot of time with Amelia and Susan. Along with Tonks and there new daughter Nymphodora. Along the way Remus married Madam Promfrey and the kids visited them and their 3 daughters. Also along the way Sirius and Hestia had kids of their own 4 daughters to be exact. Amelia herself also married Kingsley and had 2 daughters.

Harry growing up was around a lot of woman but didn't bother him any he loved every minute. He was even a prankster just like his godfather and his father if not better. They trained the kids in basic spells but the kids always seemed to find a hold of the books and read ahead.

Finally Rose and Harry awaited the letters that they waited with Susan there other friends wouldn't start until next year. The letters came and they tore through the house to the study waving them to the adults. It came time for them to go to Diagon Alley and get there wands. But Lily had other things in mind that day.

For the exact minute they headed for the Floe's the doorbell rang. Sirius Headed for the door and opened to find an old man with a giant case. "Yes can I help you?"

The old man smiled "I am here to see Harry Potter along with his sister and any of his friends to make them a custom wand." He reached in his pocket and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Sirius. "It was set up by Lily Potter before her death."

Sirius read the paper and let him in. "kid's sit this man is here on orders from your mom to get you custom wands. Susan you to she included his friends."

So they sat as the man opened his case and he pulled out three orbs. "One at time place your hand on the orb and wait for me to write it down I will tell you to move on."

They nodded their heads Harry went first followed by the girls. The old man put his stuff away. "Ok I will tell you what wand you will receive. Harry your wand will be a holly wand with a Griffin tail feather and your liquid core will be the tears of a Horntail. Rose your wand will be a willow wand with a Sphinx feather with the liquid core of Unicorn blood freely given. Susan your wand will be an oak wand with the core of a mermaid scales along with the liquid core of tears of a loch ness monster." the kids where excited " I will have them for you in 2 days' time Lily already covered the cost."

Sirius lead him to the door before the man left he stopped him " sir may we hire you to make are other children's wands if it is not too much trouble?"

The old man smiled "when the time comes I will be here."

Sirius nodded his head and shut the door " well that is taken care of lets go get your other supplies."

Then the doorbell rang again he opened the door it was an old woman this time. She handed him papers. "I am here to give your children and their friends there familiars."

Sirius let her in but she didn't come in "If you could come out to my trailer we will do it out there."

So they gathered everyone up and led them out inside the trailer it was way bigger with tons of eggs. She smiled at their reactions "if there the children going to Hogwarts will walk along the rows. When you feel a really strong pull please grab the egg and bring it back here."

20 minutes the girls came back with their eggs. Harry though walked back to her and looked at her bag she always carried with her. "I am getting a pull from your bag."

This shocked her she carried that egg for 80 years and never find its owner she thought she never would. She opened the bag and held it out to him he took the egg out of the bag carefully.

She smiled "that egg is a Griffon." Harry was shocked she turned to the other girls "let's see we have for Rose a Giant eagle like the ones in Lord of the Rings. For Susan we have a Water Fairy." She reached in anther bag and handed them booklets "this will tell you how to care for and what to expect from your familiar."

They left when they got back in the house they found the rest of their supplies on the floor. They looked through them and it was the latest supplies along with a lot of charms placed on them. On top were James's and Lily's diaries. The kids had all there supplies with never having to go any where but to the front yard.

A.N- I know this isn't as good but what I did was fix most of the mistakes in grammar I am sure there are more but the most obvious to me have taken care of.


	156. Chapter 156

Fleur Delacour was confused she was used to being stalked by boys. Her recent stalker was the boy who lived Harry Potter. He would follow her around when he could and he had a smile on his face like he was happy. She had enough she turned and confronted him. "Why are you following me around?"

Fleur noticed the boy seemed to cower like he was afraid "I promise I will stop."

He just walked away he was right he did stop. But she noticed how sad he looked and walked like he had no hope. But when she got close to him he would perk up and smile. Before the feast she pulled him aside to talk to him " Harry why is it when you follow me you are so happy?"

Harry sighed and said meekly "I grew up not feeling loved. When I am around you I get that feeling of love I never got at home."

"You do know Harry it's not real it's just my Veela nature."

Harry nodded his head "I know and it doesn't bother me." Harry blurted out the next sentence but he was shocked he said it. "When I am around you I feel hope and the darkness just fades away and I don't feel like killing myself."

Fleur was stunned she hugged him Harry awkwardly hugged her back "Harry you need to talk to someone about that."

She looked down Harry had the hugest smile on his face. She sighed she broke the hug and took his hand. "You are sitting next to me for the feast."

She dragged him to the Ravenclaw table no one said anything. The champions where called and then she was chosen. She turned to him "I will be back Harry."

He just nodded she left and no one noticed he once again looked lifeless. Then his name was chosen. He stood up walked like a prison walking to his death. He walked into the room but he didn't hear them he stood away from everyone. Bagman came in " amazing Harry Potter was chosen to be are 4th champion."

Fleur gasped and walked over and hugged him everyone was shocked. "Harry it's going to be ok."

He nodded " I don't want to compete I want to be left alone."

Dumbledore who just walked in heard what Harry said " I am sorry but the contract is binding you have to compete."

He nodded Fleur broke the hug but stood close to him. They went over the rules and told to go back to the dorms. Harry walked in to the Gryffindor common room as he came in people congratulated him. Ron tore into him that he was a cheat and wanted more fame. Hermione didn't say a word just sat on the couch reading a book ignoring him. He went up to his room and went to bed.

When it got quiet he left and walked out of the dorms. He headed up to the astronomy tower and stood on the edge. He was bracing himself when he felt someone grab him and pull him down. "what are you doing up here and not in bed?" It was Sinistra the astronomy teacher.

When she let go of him Harry bolted and tried jumping over the side. He was pulled back in by a spell he tried breaking free. "Just let me die please." He had tears in his eyes as he begged her.

Sinistra was shocked she sent off a Patronus charm to the nearest teacher to help her. It was Professor Snape " Potter out of bed again I see I will take him back." Sinistra went to say something when Harry broke free Snape stopped him. "Don't think about escaping Potter." He had his wand leveled at him.

Potter still with tears in his eyes shouted at the Professor "Do it you hate me enough do me a favor and kill me put me out of my misery." Snape was shocked he lowered his wand. "do it you greasy bastard kill me kill me please." Harry feels to his knees crying "I just want to die."

Snape just stunned him put his wand away and picked up Potter. "Sinistra you mind helping me by opening any doors."

She nodded they got to him the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey and sighed when she saw Potter. "What did you do now?"

Sinistra spoke "he tried jumping off the astronomy tower and begged Snape to kill him. He needs to be placed on suicide watch and needs mental help."

Madam Promfrey gasped and Snape placed him on a bed. She removed all of his clothes and put a robe on him. Took his wand and put in a safe she woke him from being stunned. She gave him a sedative potion he went to sleep "I will talk with in the morning you can go."

The Professors left and Harry slept till the next morning. Harry got up the next morning he went to leave but he couldn't move he was restrained to the bed. He tried breaking free. "It's useless you will hurt yourself." Madam Promfrey said as she came into the room.

Harry glared at her "let me go please I just want my suffering to end."

She shook her head "I can't do that."

Harry looked broken she gave him a calming potion. "Tipsy." A house elf appeared "watch him don't take your eyes off of him not for anything. Don't listen to him just sit here and watch him."

She walked out and down to the great hall. She was glad Bagman was still here she knelt down so the headmaster could hear. "I am going to have to pull Harry Potter out of the tournament due to medical concerns."

The Headmaster was shocked he didn't hear anything happened last night. Then of course he did cancel the teachers meeting this morning. "How did he hurt himself?"

She sighed "all I can tell you seeing as you are his headmaster and Bagman needs to know to make a decision is Harry Potter right now is in my wing under suicide watch."

This stunned both of him "surely this is a stunt to get out of the tournament" Bagman said.

She shook her head Snape who heard this leaned over. "He begged me to kill him last night after Sinistra stopped him from jumping off the tower."

This surprised them both " then he can't compete he is to mentally unstable. Harry James Potter is hereby out of the Tournament." Bagman said.

The score board for the tournament made a noise. People looked to it to see Harry's name go dark. People were confused so where the teachers Mad Eye looked confused and wondered how his plans could have failed so soon. The headmaster stood to address their confused looks "Harry Potter is medically unable to compete so therefore out of the tournament."

Madam Promfrey stood and went to leave when she was joined by Fleur. "Can I see him?" She nodded Fleur walked with her back to the Hospital wing. Madam Promfrey showed her his bed and walked back to her office to make a call to an old friend.

Fleur saw the restraints and how calm he looked and the house elf watching him. She saw this before with her Uncle she knew what was going on. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through his hair. Harry smiled in content "Harry why?"

Harry had tears in his eyes "I want the pain and suffering to end I want to see my family again."

Fleur shock her head "Harry if you kill yourself the pain and suffering won't stop because you will be in Hell. You won't see your parents then either if you do that."

Harry cried "I don't want that but I want the pain to stop."

She sighed put her feet up on the bed wrapped an arm around him. He snuggled as best as he could into her. She removed the restraints she didn't care that he wrapped himself around her. "Only you can make the pain stop Harry. You can't bottle it up anymore you need to talk to someone."

He sighed "my family is my pain but I need to be with him in order for protection but someday it's not worth it."

Fleur was confused "what protection?"

Harry sighed "my mom's sacrifice created a protection and I need to be with someone of her blood in order for the protection to work."

Fleur heard of those "Harry the best wards can sometimes be better than blood wards. If your family is your source of pain they are not much good because they are weak they need love to be really strong. So Harry talks to me why your family is the source of your pain?"

He dint get a chance to speak Madam Promfrey came back in with a man. "Harry this is Sigmund McGraw he is here to help you."

Fleur was going to excuse herself so Harry could talk to the doctor. But Harry grabbed unto her "I rather talk with her here if that's ok."

Madam Promfrey was about to say something but Sigmund cut her off. "That's fine Harry but I can offer advice and maybe come up with a treatment plan. So do mind if I sit here and listen as you talk."

Harry looked to Fleur she nodded "its fine Harry he can help." Harry nodded the doctor sat in the bed next to his. Madam Promfrey left and went back to her office. "Harry back to my question I asked can you answer it please" Fleur said.

Harry sighed he gave her his life story how he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. How when the day he learned to walk and understand what was being said was forced to do chores all day every day. How he wasn't allowed to do better in school then his cousin. He explained how he starved and locked away as punishment days at a time or beaten. How he was forced to use a bucket and sleep next to his mess. How badly his family tried to stop him from coming here. How he was locked in a small bedroom and feed through a cat flap and given cold soup and stale bread. How he had his life threatened since he got here. How he had at a chance for happiness with his godfather and it was shattered. How his friends left him after the choosing of the champions. How he was forced to go back there because of the blood wards but he didn't want to. How he was bullied in elementary school forced to wear his cousin cast offs and made no friends there.

By the end of his story Fleur was crying the doctor was upset and spoke. "Harry you were treated as a slave and worse than any prisoner of war. Harry I am not allowing you to go back there. Ms. Delacour I can sense you your allure right now I am going to recommend you stick close to Harry and talk with him. Because you are the one person he seems to trust and your allure seems to soothe his mind."

She nodded the Doctor stood and marched to the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked up "so doctor is Harry doing better."

Sigmund took a sit and sighed "I can't say much but I figure you are Harry's magical guardian." The headmaster nodded his head. "I recommend you find someplace else for him to stay during the summer months. If you don't Harry Potter will end his life some time during the summer."

The headmaster was shocked "I knew it wasn't the best situation I didn't think it was this bad he never said anything."

Sigmund shock his head "worse but he got used to it since he was never asked he never told. I want to see him out of there regardless of whatever protections there are. They don't protect him from what's going on in the house."

Headmaster nodded his head "I will see to it."

Sigmund stood to leave "might I recommend the Delacour home for the summer."

This shocked the headmaster "why them?"

Sigmund retook his seat "because Harry didn't speak to me he spoke to Fleur and I listened. Two the family is vela he will learned to be loved but constantly have the feeling of love it will help him heal faster. Third it's out of the country I know you fear Voldemort's return he wouldn't dare attack him there."


	157. Chapter 157

Harry was excited to go to school his family never did abuse him just tolerated him he thought he could shine at school. He walked into his class and met a girl that would be his best friend for the rest of his life her name was Lavender Brown. They became fast friends he learned a lot about her and her family. They were very open and happened to be nudists. So on numerous of occasions he spotted his best friend naked also her family and none of them had a problem with it.

Harry finally got comfortable around them being naked and worked his way to being naked around there house. Pretty soon everyone stopped wearing clothes when he came over. Harry got used to hugging people and also hug while they were naked he even slept with his best friend naked when he slept over. He even spotted once Mr. and Mrs. Brown having sex and they didn't stop they kept going. Harry just watched after they finished they explained to him the birds and bees and weren't mad he watched. They told him he could watch anytime he wanted and not to be ashamed.

So it was one of those days he was at Lavender's that two owls appeared. It was there letters to Hogwarts and they quickly agreed. Pretty soon they were on their way to Hogwarts. They studied and made sure they had the strongest locks on the door and obscuring charms on the windows. They took off their clothes and sat naked one of the last few times they could before the holidays.

There was a knock on the door and it didn't go away Harry put a robe on. He opened the door just slightly. It was a pair of Indian twin girls "is there room for us to come in?"

Lavender who by now had her robe on came to the door and she was more open with her words unlike Harry answered she answered the question. "The rule of this cabin is you must be naked to sit in here."

Harry looked to Lavender in shock he thought she was kidding. But he saw in her face she wasn't .The girls nodded they thought they were kidding. Harry let them in they came in and shut the door. Harry replaced the locking charms. Lavender took off her robe and so did Harry. The twins where surprised they weren't kidding and sitting here naked in front of them." Well are you going to lose the clothes?" Harry asked them boldly.

The twins sighed and nervously stripped naked and put their clothes in their trunks. They talked and the twins who were known as Parvati and Padma got used to being naked. There was a anther knock "is there room in there for me and my friend?"

Harry put his robe on "names?"

"Hannah Abbott"

"Susan Bones we got kicked out of our last compartment for wearing short shorts and halter tops is there a dress code in this compartment."

Harry opened the door slightly and grinned "yes." the girls jaws dropped "no clothes allowed."

The girls eyes lit up and they pushed Harry back in and shut the door and started to strip naked as Lavender replaced the locking charms. They didn't care everyone in here was naked just jumped right into the conversation. Then there was another knock on the door Harry sighed in frustration.

Lavender put her robe on "I will get this time." She went over barely opened the door. The girls moved not to be next to the door. Hannah sat on Harry's lap hoping to embarrass him she looked back at him she looked a little disappointed he wasn't. They listened to the conversation going on at the door.

"We would like to come into your compartment because some boys keep harassing us."

Lavender looked back at Harry and smirked. "We have one boy in here and we are all naked. If you want to be in here you have to be naked."

He heard a whispered conversation then a different voice answered "we will do it to avoid those boys."

By the time they got to Hogwarts Harry was in a cabin full of naked girls. The Patil twins Susan Bones Hannah Abbott and the last girls to enter Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They put their clothes on they looked to be uncomfortable in the clothes after being getting used to being naked. With clothes on they felt naked and wanted them off.

They all went managed to get boats next to each other once the train stopped. They got into the castle and all where sorted into Ravenclaw. They had dinner the girls where ahead of Harry. Professor Flitwick was at the back Harry bent over a little and whispered to the Professor. "I and my friends are nudists are there any where we can go naked when not in class to be free."

Flitwick didn't seem shocked "we get many a student in here over the years who are nudists. A lot of them end in Ravenclaw for an example right now we have two girls in Ravenclaw who are nudists . We have a common room off the main common room the only way is to be keyed in or invited in. When we get to the common room show me your friends and I will key them in."

Harry nodded so they got there the Professor went through his speech. He showed the Professor his friends. He looked deeply into the eyes and keyed everyone into the room. They entered to see only two other girls in there they introduced themselves as Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang. The girls seemed happy there were more nudists in Ravenclaw.


	158. Chapter 158

Harry Potter managed to get along with his Uncle when he showed an interest in hunting. His Uncle and him took tracking classes survival classes and now they both where one of the best Hunters in the countries. They even where taught how to clean the animal and use what they could from the animal. But now Harry was at Hogwarts he saw the woods and the itch to hunt was great.

Harry one weekend took his bow and quiver of arrows he was glad he was allowed those in Hogwarts. He went down to Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door. The big man opened the door. "What can I do for you Harry?"

He held up his bow "I was wondering if I could hunt in the woods?"

Hagrid looked to the woods "its ok but don't go too far in and don't hunt unicorns or centaurs or the big spiders and any horses everything else is far game."

He nodded and headed off he followed some tracks. He found a big buck he tracked for a little ways. He finally got it in a clearing he lined up his shot and fired. The Buck dropped to the ground. Harry ran over the deer was still alive he pulled his hunting knife said a silent pray and stabbed the deer. He sighed in relief he hated to them suffer then his shoulder exploded with pain. He looked down to see there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder he fell off the deer.

A Centaur came in smirking and stomped on Harry's leg "thanks for the deer."

The Centaur proceeded to steal his deer as he walked away. Harry notched a arrow as best as he could and fired. It caught the Centaur in the muscle in the back of its leg it crumpled to the ground. The centaur let go of the deer turned and as he did notched a arrow Harry was quicker and he fired and caught the Centaur in his forearm it dropped the bow. It pulled out a horn with his good arm and blew Harry heard galloping he knew he was in trouble.

A bunch of Centaur hunters came in Harry dropped his bow and gave the universal sign of surrender. "Bane what happened here?"

"I hunted down this deer and the human tried killing me for it?"

The hunters turned and looked ready to kill him. Harry glared at Bane "liar look at the arrow it's not his. Look at the knife wound it's smaller than knife he has Look at my leg if I shot him first in the leg how could he stomp on my leg."

The leader looked at the deer then at Bane who was sweating and looked nervous. "Bane I had enough of yours and your arrogance." The leader threw a knife it nailed Bane in the throat and he feel over dead.

Harry was shocked the leader turned to one of the females in the group. "Katrina take him back to the village see to it he is healed."

She came over and one of the centaurs picked him up and placed him on her back. He put one hand on her waist and she took off. They got to the village some of the Centaurs where shocked to see a human. He was taken into the healer and set down on some hay. Harry was healed up in matter of minutes he was told he would have to see a healer to heal the leg the rest of the way.

He nodded Katrina was back "Chiron wants you to wait here he wants to talk with you."

Harry saw the hunting party coming back into the camp they had the deer he killed and Bane's body and couple more deer and animals. Chiron came over to Harry "you will be joining us for dinner. Michael went ahead and told Hagrid where you are at and not to worry."

Harry nodded and he explored the village Katrina as his guide. He talked with her the whole time. Turns out she was 11 like he was and that Centaurs are like wizards and live for hundreds of years. The dinner that night was amazing and he found out Centaurs can actually become two legged but they only did so when they ate and slept.

He sat next to Katrina and was having a good whole time. There was a clatter and everyone looked to Chiron. "Tonight we would mourn the loss of Bane but he was a disgrace to the Centaur way. Instead of being burned as is are ways he will be buried like a human." There was shock throughout the crowd. "But we did come here tonight to celebrate making a new friend in Harry Potter a human."

The crowd cheered and Chiron returned his arrows and handed him a knife made of bone. "This is given to all Centaurs when they make their first kill we give this to you to show are friendship and are deepest regrets for Bane's actions."

Harry stood and bowed his head "thank you my Chiron and thank you for your friendship."

Katrina that night led let him ride her as she took him out of the woods. "This is as far as I go." She sad as they were edge of the forest.

Harry hopped off and stood in front of her" thank you and I enjoyed tonight maybe we could do it again some time." She was blushing but nodded Harry decided to hug her she changed so he could hug her she was shocked human was hugging her as he was breaking the hug he kissed her on the check. She was blushing a deep red as she changed back and took off into the woods.

He walked out of the woods to see Hagrid and he waved. He made it back to the castle and headed to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey had him stay and gave him some potions to fix it the leg the rest of the way and finished healing his shoulder. She pulled out a potion "this will help get rid of that scar on your shoulder."

He stopped her "no don't every scar on my body has a story this will be no different."

She nodded pulled some out "we couldn't do this when you were a baby but maybe now we can. This could help fade the scar so it's not so red."

He nodded she put some on their it stung and he bit his tongue as he felt a tugging sensation as it was drawing the infection out. It wasn't working Harry then remembered it was a curse scar and probably dark. Harry felt the knife in its sheath he knew it was made of unicorn horn. He pulled it out Madam Promfrey was shocked when he sliced open the scar with it. Black ooze came out of the scar she whipped it away and finally it stopped oozing. She closed the wound and rubbed more the stuff on it. It faded to nothing more than an old scar that was there for a while.

Harry smiled and he stayed there for the night. The next morning he got up and returned his bow and arrows to his trunk he kept his knife on him. Before he got to the woods the next weekend Halloween came around. Harry was shocked how Ron was treating a woman. Harry slugged him hard "you never talk about a woman like that."

People were shocked he sat away from Ron that night. Everyone was wearing a costume for the feast. Harry went as Robin Hood he had his bow and arrow to complete it. Then Quirrell came in shouting about a Troll in the dungeons Harry turned to Parvati. "Where is Hermione?"

She stammered "Bathroom second floor east wing."

Harry took off he ran into the bathroom "Hermione get your as out here there is a Troll in the castle." She came out of the stall and screamed. Harry sighed in frustration "It's behind me isn't it." She just nodded her head Harry turned quickly and backed up.

He notched a arrow as it raised his club. Harry launched his arrow and it hit it in his eye. It dropped the club and grabbed its eye and hollered. Harry notched anther arrow and hit in its other eye. It was now blinded he grabbed Hermione and walked quickly past the troll. It turned and swung but missed them they blotted out of the bathroom. The troll was sniffing and giving chase Harry turned and ran towards the troll. He notched a arrow and dodged a fist and slide under it and fired his arrow up the troll's nose.

It was so big it didn't stop until it hit the troll's brains. Harry moved out the way as the troll feel over dead. Harry grabbed the arrows out of the eyes and knew he lost the one inside of its head. The teachers came running and where shocked Hermione and Harry where sitting on the troll having a conversation.

McGonagall came over "what is the meaning of this?"

Harry shrugged "I came to warn Hermione and the Troll snuck up behind me. So in order to defend us I blinded it but it gave chase. I managed to fire a arrow up its nose and kill it."

The teachers where stunned a first year student killed a mountain troll without magic. Hermione turned to the headmaster "what are you going to do with the remains?"

The headmaster shrugged "probably sell to the goblins to feed a dragon."

Harry nodded "can I have the club I can use the wood to make some shafts for my arrows."

The headmaster nodded "I will have the house elves move it to the edge of the woods so you can work on it when you want."

Harry the rest of the week talked with Hermione they were becoming fast friends. On Saturday he took his tools to the woods and got to work on the club. He made a number of arrow shafts. The rest of the day he walked to the Centaur village. He spotted Katrina she was shocked to see him she didn't think he could find his way back here. She galloped over "what are you doing here Harry?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to hunt a bird to get some arrow feathers and to see if you had any metal arrow tips."

She nodded "sure Harry and yes the local trader has a bunch but you have to having something to trade for it."

Harry nodded " let's go hunt maybe I will find something along the way."

She nodded and joined him they left along the way they didn't find anything. But Harry smelled smoke. He headed towards it "Harry it isn't a good idea none of our hunters are out here."

Harry knew this but where there was smoke was fire and he wanted to know what was going on but he saw she was nervous "wait here."

He crept towards it but there was smoke but he saw no fire. He walked over to see a baby bird in the middle of a bunch of feathers. He picked the feathers up and put it in a bag and put the bird on top. Then he heard a crunch and a snap he heard behind a tree. He saw it was two people "I swear I shot the Phoenix right here."

The guy looked around "well it's not here lets go find anther the client is paying big bucks for a Phoenix."

The guy laughed "the fool is even paying for a Centaur so he can stuff it and mount it."

Harry hated poachers he notched a arrow and fired it and it nailed one guy in the knee. He dropped to the ground screaming his partner leveled his wand Harry snuck around and fired off two arrows quick. One hit the guys wand and snapped it the other hit his knee he to fell. The other guy leveled his wand but Katrina was there and stomped on his hand shattering both it and his wand. "Harry why did you take these guys out?"

Harry came out from behind the tree. "they are poachers and where talking of hunting down a Centaur."

Katrina growled and blew her horn. It took a while but the hunting party came. Chiron saw the poachers and Harry explained what happened "kill them and scatter the remains."

The guys were dragged off screaming. Harry checked on the Phoenix it was growing and had some feathers. He pulled it out the chick bit him and drew blood and flew up to his shoulder and curled into his neck. Harry was confused Katrina smiled "it just bonded with you."

Harry nodded " I take it I shouldn't use these feathers for arrows."

Chiron shock his head " No you can trade them in are village or you can sell them to wand makers or potion masters or goblins."

Harry nodded "so Katrina do you want to continue our hunt?"

She nodded and they walked off into in the search for prey Harry finally spotted some Turkeys. He launched some arrows Katrina also joined in. They took down 8 of them Harry went over and picked them up. They headed back to the village before they got there Katrina pulled him aside "Harry I have thought about it and I have enjoyed my time with you. Even though it hasn't happened in a while I want you to be my mate."

Harry knew what she meant "Katrina you don't have to choose for a while don't you."

She shook her head and changed to her human form "I must chose by 12th birthday which is today. So Harry will you be my mate."

He gave a sweat smile "I would love to" and he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth and the walked into the village. He traded a couple of feathers for metal tips. He helped pluck the turkeys and took the feathers and finished his arrows. Harry stayed around for dinner. Chiron stood "my daughter turns 12 today and today she must chose her mate. So Katrina please tells the village who you have chosen."

She stood nervously "I have chosen Harry as my mate and he has accepted."

There was a uproar anther Centaur who looked to be Katrina's age. "He is just a filthy human bad enough he comes around here but taking one of are as his mate. I ..."

Chiron cut off "Herc chose your next words wisely he took down Bane. Today he took down two poachers."

Herc scoffed "I challenge him to a duel to the death for the right to Katrina's hand."

Katrina was shocked this never happened she bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. "You don't have to accept but I would have to go to him."

Harry stood in anger "I accept."

Herc smirked "I chose a knife battle."

People cried foul and that he had no honor. They were lead to the arena Harry pulled out his knives. Herc pulled out his and he charged at the word begin. Harry ran towards him and baseball slide under him. He stabbed Herc in the balls before he came out behind him. Herc screamed Harry took the opening and went for a leg but Herc turned and slashed. Harry blocked his hand and stabbed him in the armpit and pulled it out.

Herc caught Harry with a south paw. Harry was seeing stars but then he spotted some rope he ran towards it. Herc changed to human and pulled Harry's knife out of his balls Harry smirked as he saw this and knew his plan worked. Harry turned and threw his remaining knife and caught Herc in the throat. He dropped to his knees and grabbed at his throat he fell over dead.

The Centaurs gasped a human beat a Centaur by tricking him. Katrina ran into the ring and kissed Harry. He kissed her back the Centaurs cheered Chiron came over while they were kissing and chanted. "I give to you my daughter Katrina Potter and her mate for life Harry Potter."

Harry barely heard him he was dragged to Katrina's hut and they made love all night long. Harry awoke with a grin on his face he looked over to his see his Phoenix was fully grown. He didn't even remember putting down his Phoenix for the battle. The Phoenix grinned at him. 'Well done my master.'

Harry was shocked the Phoenix was talking to him in his head and it was a female. Katrina woke up "I take it you need to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded "I will talk with the headmaster see if I can get a hut like Hagrid near the woods to stay while at Hogwarts."

She nodded he dressed she walked with him out of the woods. Harry walked into the doors of the castle with a Phoenix on his shoulder. People gasped the headmaster was coming out of the great hall. "Spent the night in the woods Harry?"

Harry nodded " can I talk with you headmaster?"

They were lead up to his office and his Phoenix flew off his shoulder and sat next to Fawkes chirping away. The Headmaster chuckled "interesting stay in the woods I take it?" Harry just nodded his head "what did you want to talk about?"

Harry sighed "Sir last night I took Katrina a Centaur as a mate and I need to be close with her. I was wondering if I can stay in a hut down near the woods or in the woods."

Dumbledore chuckled "you wouldn't be the first person to take a magical creature as a mate Harry. Why do you think Hagrid always goes into the woods to be with his mate?" Harry was shocked "so yes Harry you will have your hut in the woods."


	159. Chapter 159

**Story 1-**

It was the summer after 5th year and my godfather Sirius was killed by none other than his cousin Bellatrix. I snuck out of his house on Privet drive past the careful eye of the Order watching the house as he walked he swore he could smell alcohol. He walked down to the park to take a break from his relatives they were driving him more insane this summer.

It was at a point that he would join the dark lord to get rid of Dumbledore who put him there "for the greater good.' He pulled out his wand and held it up and took the knight bus to Diagon Alley. He was under his invisibility cloak to avoid being seen. That's when he saw Bellatrix going down knock turn alley.

He followed her and thought he could take her out or would he go through with his plan it was a tough decision he would have to choose fast. He made his choice and pulled off his cloak when he was close to her " Bella what would the dark lord give to me to deliver Dumbledore."

She spun around with her wand pointed at him he felt her probe his mind but he built up his oculmency because he didn't want the dark lord back in there. She had no choice but to ask "are you for rea?" He gave her stern look and nodded his head she pulled a piece of rope and waved her wand over it. "you and the headmaster must touch this for it to activate it will bring you to the dark lord."

He took the rope and made his way back to Privet drive man he sat down and thought of a plan. Finally fate knocked the headmaster announced one night in a letter that he would collect him in a few days' time.

The night he was set to arrive he tied the rope to his trunk and when he heard the knock he proceed to drag the trunk down. He noticed the headmaster saw him struggling and knew he couldn't use magic for fear of getting Harry in trouble for underage magic. "Let me help."

With his back turned to the headmaster he smiled he would have revenge on the headmaster for putting him here. A small voice in the back of his head asked if he wanted to do this he pushed to the back of his mind. The aging headmaster grabbed the rope and they were off and they landed in a ballroom with dim lighting.

The death eaters responded quickly had the Headmaster disarmed and stripped in a matter of minutes. Dumbledore was down but not out "Fawkes." The phoenix appeared Harry was ready for that.

"Multi reducto" Multiply beams of magic flew out of his wand and when it arrived it got hit by one. It fell to the ground dead and Dumbledore was chained up and dragged out of there. One of the death eaters put the bird in some kind of cage.

Voldemort smiled "well Potter you do deliver and came with a well thought out plan nicely done but one must ask why?"

Harry smiled "well one tends to do that if they think they are being used for a weapon and their own wellbeing is jeopardized."

Voldemort probed his mind he let him in a little to show what his relatives did to him from beating to the emotional and mental and malnourishment. "Well it seems we come from similar back rounds what do you want done to him?"

"The same things that my relatives did to me but beat him 10 times worse make him rue the day he messed with me."

**Story 2- **

Harry was sitting in his bedroom counting down the days till 4th year started at Hogwarts when he got a feeling something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it he focused on it but he couldn't think of it he then tried thinking of the location and it came back the Burrow.

He was confused why he would be thinking of that place he wasn't supposed to be there for 2 weeks. Then it clicked Hermione was there maybe she was in trouble and needed his help he focused on the feeling that day he apperated to the school roof. With a pop he was gone he found himself in Ron's room and saw him trying to rip Hermione's clothes off "you will be mine."

He reacted when he heard "no please Ron stop." they didn't hear him come in he was wondering where the rest of the family was that this was allowed to happen then a knock was heard on the door.

"Ron put a gag in her mouth when you claim that stupid mud blood as yours the rest of the family doesn't need to hear it." it was Mrs. Weasley this made Harry's blood boil over.

He tackled Ron to the floor and he looked from the floor and was surprised to see Harry there and was now scared. Harry picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him into the wall and he slumped to the floor out cold. Harry ran over to Hermione she hugged him and he vanished with her. They showed up next outside the Hogwarts gates.

He looked to Hermione she was in just a bra and panties he took off his oversized shirt and handed it to her. She took it and it covered her up she looked to Harry and saw how skinny he was she could count his ribs and then she saw the crisscross marks on his back. He grabbed her hand and she blushed she always had a small crush on Harry.

They walked to the Infirmary and Poppy was there he did remember hearing once say she stayed there during the summer for the staff that remained behind. She was surprised to see them there "why are you two here?"

Harry was going to answer but Hermione beat him to it " I was beat by Ron when he tried to Rape me and Harry saved me." she said with tears in her eyes " but it looks like Harry needs help to." she spun him around and showed the marks.

Harry was cussing him to himself he forgot to reestablish the glamour charm before the summer on hell he didn't even have his wand with him now. They both where led to a beds and Poppy went to her office and came back out with an anther Healer and Amelia Bones. " Harry Hermione I would like for my friend Morag to look at you because she is the healer for the Aurors and they will accept her report and Amelia the head of the Aurors is here to back it up is that ok."

Harry looked to Hermione if she was willing he would go through with it she nodded her head "yes I want them all to pay for what they have done."

**Story 3- **

Harry saw the Slash of the wand and then a purple flame and then he saw the spell hit Hermione on the chest. He raised his and yelled "stupefy." The death eater collapsed and he ran over to Hermione. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder and it was still warm. He whispered " come back I will take the pain just come back I can't lose you."

He felt a pain in his side and saw Hermione sit up his side though was on fire but he pushed it away and they went back to fighting. He saw Bellatrix fighting his Godfather Sirius and then saw him disappear behind the veil. She ran off Harry gave chase Hermione close beyond he tackled Bellatrix and held her down " what is little Harry going to do to me hit me."

She had a look of confidence on her face he clenched his fists in fury he couldn't hit her but then a simple thought crossed his mind. "The curse of this scar and the curse that I have lifted from my friend I place on to you for the rest of your days."

They both screamed but he held on to her he didn't even flinch when he saw Voldemort appear out of the fire place. Voldemort a confused look on his face when the pain ended Harry stood over the now unconscious Bellatrix. Then for the first time he saw that Voldemort was struck dumb he looked to Hermione and she had the same look. "What is something on my face?"

Then he heard a whoosh and he saw Albus step out of the fireplace he looked to Harry then Bellatrix. He was about to speak when he heard the footfalls and saw Fudge enter who was struck dumb by seeing Voldemort. Voldemort vanished never saying a word or firing a spell Albus knelt down and looked over Bellatrix. For the first time Harry looked at her and saw the all too familiar scar on her head he reached up for his forehead and he didn't feel the scar.

Albus looked up at him " what did you do to her Harry she is died."

Harry was too shocked to say anything Hermione found the words for him "Headmaster I remember being hit by a purple flaming curse and then waking up to see Harry in pain. Then we went back to the battle and then saw Bellatrix kill Snuffles he was in raged and gave chase. He caught her and tackled her and pinned her and he couldn't hit her. He said the curse I have taken from my friend and the scar I was given I place unto you he said something along those lines. Then they both screamed and then the rest you pretty much know."

Fudge though looked gleeful "Aurors arrest Harry Potter for the Murder of Bellatrix Lestrange and the use of the dark arts."

A woman with Blonde hair in early 30's stepped forth "I am sorry I can't because what he did wasn't dark magic. It was a very crude form of a spell used in the middle ages used on convicts to give them the same pain to them that was inflicted on their Victims. It sometimes led to their death and the Ministry has not banned that spell or any form of it. Second Bellatrix is wanted dead or alive I believe we owe Harry a lot of money for the death eaters he captured today."

**Story 4- **

Harry was in an empty classroom with his head in his hands cursing to himself after his failed attempt to ask his crush Cho Chang to the ball. He knew he needed anther date and it wouldn't be Ginny she was practically begging to go with him and he didn't want to go with a fan girl.

He got up and left the classroom and roamed the hall until it was close to curfew to clear his head and to think. He almost missed her but he spotted Luna coming down the hall he could ask her to the ball they did have a few conversations in passing. She also sat with him when Hermione was petrified in second year. He thought it was also odd when he needed someone to talk to whether he knew it or not and she would be there.

He smiled as they got closer and she ran up and hugged him "I am sorry your plans with Cho didn't work out."

He returned the hug that was the other thing she seemed to know things others missed or didn't know about either. He knew she was bullied but she wouldn't tell him or who was doing it he tried finding out but came up empty. He decided right there that she would be the one he would go to the ball with. "Hi Luna would you do me the honors of going to the Yule ball with me."

She stepped back from the hug blushing and then a sly smile appeared on that beautiful face of hers. "I am sorry I only go to the ball with my boyfriend and that this moment I don't seem to have one."

A Smile formed on his face he knew Luna was a closet Slytherin like him and she proved it with that sentence. Then it turned to shock when her words sank in she wanted him as a boyfriend. He thought about it he could see himself with her and she was a beautiful girl to boot what where the down sides. "Luna Marie Lovegood would you be my girlfriend and please accompany me to the Yule ball."

She kissed me on the check " yes I would love that about time I got you to wake up and see there other girls out there." they both laughed but his watch vibrated letting him know it was close to curfew they both ran to make it to their common rooms before they got in trouble.

Harry was whistling a happy tune when he entered the Gryffindor common room his friends happened to be the only ones in there and where surprised to see him this happy. He walked over and sat in his favorite chair across from the couch they were sitting on. Ron smiled he knew only reason for him to be happy " I take it you got a date who is she?"

Harry decided to follow his girlfriend's example and give them a riddle to answer because he wanted them to think. "I am taking a beautiful blonde haired girl with the most amazing blue eyes and the dreamiest expression on her face and also my new girlfriend."

His friends where surprised at that last sentence but Ron may be dumb but he got the clues real quick. "Loony Lovegood is your date and girlfriend?" he said with a questioning tone. Harry gave him a knowing smile then he felt a pain in his groin and Harry fell back out of his chair. He saw Ron stand up and pull out his wand "I am sorry Harry but you need to start following our plans for you." He pulled out a potion and uncorked it "Now open up."

Harry was used to pain to all the years with Dudley so Harry scrambled to his feet and speared Ron and they crashed back into the couch. Harry took the potion from Ron that he wanted to give him and poured it down his throat and he went limp Hermione tried stopping him Harry got off of him. "Ron please restrain Hermione" Just as he expected Ron got up and held her Harry knew they were trying to give him liquid imperious.

He ran to his dorm Dean Neville where asleep he throw all his stuff in his trunk and shrunk it down. He placed it in his pocket and went back down to the common room and Ron still had a hold of her and had his hand over her mouth. He walked out of the common room he had to get out of there he didn't know how many people where in on this plan for he knew that potion required a masters hand to make and the only one was Snape. As he was about to leave he saw Luna waiting by the front doors and she had tears in her eyes "I am going with you Harry."

He grabbed her hand and led her out he heard the alarm sound he ran over to the broom shed and broke it open and anther alarm sounded. He got on and Luna got on behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

**Story 5- **

Harry just got done stabbing the diary with the fang that was in his arm he could feel the poison running through his veins. He saw Ginny stirring and Fawkes landed on his arm and Harry remembered that phoenix tears could heal. "No don't." it looked at him confused he didn't know why he said it but then he felt the poison reach where his scar was and he felt it being ripped open.

He fall onto his back and heard Fawkes give a trill and heard a scream and then felt wetness on his arms and forehead. He felt better than ever he sat up and saw Ginny looking at him in concern. "We need to get out of here Ginny."

So they left the chamber and they finally reached where the rock slide was and Fawkes flashed them to the other side and they picked up Ron and Lockhart an then Fawkes flashed them all to Dumbledore's office the adults where surprised at the appearance. After all the chaos's it was only Harry and Dumbledore in his office. He told him the story of what happened in the chamber and the headmaster looked at his forehead. "What happened to your scar it's gone."

Harry sighed he left that part out but he knew he needed to tell him "I stopped Fawkes from healing him because I felt the poison heading for my scar and knew it needed to be done. When it did and it ripped open Fawkes trilled and I heard a scream like the one of Voldemort when I stabbed the diary. I believe I had a piece of him in my scar from that night all those years ago."

Dumbledore sighed and smiled "that's what I feared and I was looking in to ways to release it without you dying. It seems fate provided a way and you took it but I fear there may be more out there."

Harry smiled "there is I know where they are because Voldemort likes to gloat and told me in the chamber. So sir if we spend all summer retrieving them I won't miss school."

The headmaster smile ended "Harry the blood wards need to be recharged you have to go to your relatives."

Harry laughed "but you see sir if we destroy the horocrux's he won't have an anchor to this world. His sprit will be a ghost with no magic or he will move on to the next great adventure he won't get anther body." Dumbledore was floored the boy had sound logic "sir also the death eaters are connected to his magic so if he moves on they lose their magic and I won't need the protection of the blood wards. After they have no magic we show the ministry my memory of the chamber because own there Voldemort explained to me that a person under imperious cant receive the dark mark."

Dumbledore sighed "I conceded we will work on destroying the horocrux's this summer you so you don't have to go to the Dursley's again."

Harry pumped his fist "Maybe sir you can make me your apprentice I mean you have me all summer I will be a captive audience you need to have someone to learn what you know before you pass on."

The headmaster laughed " you are right are you sure you weren't meant to be a slytherin and not a Gryffindor."

The sorting hat spoke up "if Malfoy and other dark wanker's didn't make the house seem evil he would have been in there but he fought to be in Gryffindor and to be a snake on the inside."

The headmaster laughed "alright dear boy since tomorrow is the leaving feast and your friend wakes up I think it best go and pack we have a long summer."


End file.
